La 2nda Oportunidad
by beamknight87
Summary: A veces, el destino le ofrece a la gente otra oportunidad. A veces sólo para deshacer pequeños errores. A veces hasta para evitar el fin del mundo. Pero a veces, el precio por otra oportunidad es más alto de lo que cualquiera puede imaginar... Completa.
1. El 12avo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 1: El 12°**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

Advertencia del autor: "No, no es mío. Y esto "sniff" quiere decir que los tipos de Gainax dijeron que "sob" no puedo tenerlo". El autor huye corriendo, llorando. Jimmy Wolk lo mira avergonzado. "Maldición. ¿Por qué siempre me tiene que escoger como su avatar...?"

* * *

Shinji Ikari, el Tercer Elegido y piloto designado del Evangelion Unidad-01, acababa de alcanzar un nuevo récord de radio de sincronización. 

Y como Rei Ayanami sospechaba, la anterior poseedora de éste récord, conocida como Asuka Langley Sohryu, no estaba muy complacida con esto. Así que no prestó mucha atención a los gritos de la Segunda Elegida, quien hacía obviamente irónicas declaraciones sobre el 'gran, invencible Shinji', mientras se abrazaba a sí misma; ladeándose enfrente de su casillero. En vez de ello, Rei terminó de vestirse de su traje de conexión que se suponía que los pilotos debían llevar durante su tiempo en la cabina de contacto de los EVAS o en las cabinas de prueba, en su casual uniforme de escuela. Tan pronto como ella terminó, se fue silenciosamente a la puerta de los vestidores de pilotos femeninos, susurró "Sayonara", y se fue.

Con la Primera Elegida fuera, Asuka pudo finalmente liberar todos los sentimientos que se habían tensado las últimas horas en un poderoso...

... suspiro.

Ella tenía más y más problemas para actuar esta charada falsa enfrente de todos. No estaba segura si podría mantenerla más tiempo. No mientras esos pensamientos perturbaran su mente; pensamientos sobre todas las cosas que habían sucedido... o sucederían pronto.

Perdida en sus preocupaciones, falló en notar a alguien entrar al cuarto, escabulléndose detrás de ella y súbitamente abrazándola por detrás; circulando sus brazos con los suyos. Se tensó notablemente cuando sintió el tacto, aún cuando, o tal vez sólo debido a que ella sabía exactamente quién era el extraño.

"Hey", el intruso susurró y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. "¿Estás bien? Estás como..."

"Shinji. ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?" siseó ella nerviosamente, sin darse la vuelta.

"¿Qu-qué quieres decir?" el sorprendido Tercer Elegido pronunció atontado, "Sólo quería ver..."

"¿Y si alguien nos ve así?"

"Rei ya se fue y dudo que ella me haya visto", aseguró, ahora más confiado. "Además. ¿Quién se atrevería a entrar al dominio de la gran Asuka Langley I..." Se detuvo, ya que ambos se tensaron ante su error. "... Sohryu mientras se está cambiando".

"Baka, es NERV de quien estamos hablando", lo regañó. "Ya sabes, tienen cámaras de seguridad por todos lados".

Él levantó una ceja ante su un tanto exagerada teoría. "¿En los casilleros de las chicas?"

"No estaría sorprendida", Asuka se infló en su abrazo. "Apuesto a que esos viejos pervertidos se comen las pantallas con los ojos cada vez que nos vestimos".

"Creo que te estás poniendo paranoica" él soltó una pequeña risa ahogada antes de inclinarse hacia delante otra vez. "Pero admito que pueden ser algo persistentes. ¿Y?"

"Y, para mantener nuestra cubierta, supongo que no me dejas opción, mas que responder a ésta situación como lo habría hecho en ese entonces..." declaró ella tranquilamente.

Shinji tragó saliva y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el miedo. "No... no quieres decir..."

Ahora Asuka se dio la vuelta, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¡TÚ BAKA PERVERTIDO!" gritó ella de rabia.

La sorpresa por su súbito arranque lo mandó hacia atrás, lo cual hizo que tropezara con el banquillo y cayera al piso. Sin embargo, Asuka no detuvo su asalto.

"¡CÓMO TE ATREVES!"

Lo pateó, aunque no muy fuerte.

"¡ESCABULLÉNDOTE EN MI CASILLERO!"

Lo jaló hacia arriba y lo estrelló contra la puerta.

"TRATANDO DE VIOLAR A UNA PEQUEÑA CHICA INDEFENSA. ¿HUH?"

Levantó su puño para atacar. Shinji se acobardó, cerró sus ojos y se preparó para el golpe...

... que no llegó.

Forzó un ojo a abrirse, para verla sonreír de nuevo.

"Al menos, espera hasta que lleguemos a casa", susurró ella, le dio un pequeño beso y se fue sonriendo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Shinji cayó abajo junto a la pared y suspiró.

"Cinco años y aún puede asustarme así..."

* * *

Después de las últimas pruebas de sincronización, la mayor parte del personal ya se había ido; los felices dirigiéndose a casa; los otros no tan felices trabajando en otro lado en su turno nocturno en los Cuarteles Generales de NERV. Sólo dos aún estaban trabajando en los resultados de las pruebas. Bueno, de hecho sólo una persona. La Mayor Misato Katsuragi sólo observaba, mientras que la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi hacía el trabajo. 

"Así que. ¿Todavía nada nuevo?" preguntó Misato aburrida, apoyada contra una pared y dando sorbos a su ahora tibio café. _'Necesito una cerveza pronto...'_ le hizo una mueca a la taza.

"¿Además de que Shinji sobrepasara el radio de Asuka? No", dijo Ritsuko planamente, mientras miraba las copias de unas impresiones, "Nada que explique ese reciente incremento".

"No entiendo, por qué estás haciendo tanto escándalo por ello de todas formas", la mujer de cabello púrpura murmuró. "Quiero decir, algo similar pasó cuando estaban peleando contra el 6°".

La cabeza del Proyecto-E le dio a la Mayor una mirada que parecía decir: 'Yo soy la de la bata de laboratorio. ¿Quieres decirme algo a MÍ?"

"Eso fue algo totalmente diferente", explicó ella. "Ellos habían estado en una situación de estrés, debido a la batalla, y hasta donde podemos decir se sincronizaron con el EVA-02 Y el uno con el otro por unos cuantos segundos, lo cual causó un incremento temporal en su radio de sincronización. Esta vez sin embargo, ellos estuvieron separados en sus respectivos EVAS y estaban bajo las condiciones usuales de prueba".

Misato aún no podía verle sentido.

"¿Así que?" se encogió ella, suprimiendo un bostezo.

Ritsuko suspiró ante la simpleza mental de la Mayor. "¡Así que, no debió haber pasado! E incluso si pudieron incrementar sus radios así tan súbitamente, la inmediata caída no tendría sentido. Es como si lo hubieran suprimido a la vez".

Misato parpadeó por la sorpresa.

"¿Suprimido?. ¿Por los pilotos?"

Eso no tenía mucho sentido. Especialmente cuando Asuka nunca suprimiría algo, de lo que estaba tan orgullosa.

"O por los EVAS", Ritsuko añadió tranquilamente.

'_Aún escondiéndome secretos. ¿Huh, Ritsuko?'_ la Mayor miró a su amiga pero decidió dejar la conversación. En vez de ello miró a su reloj.

Se aterró.

"¡Qué!. ¿Ya es tan tarde?. ¡Mierda!. ¡Tengo que ir a casa!" declaró ella, lanzó su taza de café casi sobre el escritorio de la doctora y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¿Oh?" la otra mujer sonrió. "Pensé que Kaji te recogería aquí".

Misato se detuvo en seco. "¿Cómo es que tú...?"

"¿O quieres vestirte para tu 'cita'?. ¿Pensé que no era serio?" la rubia continuó burlándose, viendo a su vieja amiga palidecer aún más.

"Eh... ¡No, no lo es! Los... los niños, si. Ellos... aún no lo saben. Yo... olvidé decirles..." dejó caer una plausible excusa. _'Esperemos que ella no sepa que ellos escucharon la llamada de Kaji...'_

"¿Oh?. ¿Entonces por qué no los llamas?"

'_¡Maldición!'_ "Uhm... ¿Nuestro teléfono se descompuso?"

"Tienen teléfonos celulares. ¿Sabes?"

"Yo... eh..." continuó ella, obviamente atrapada. "¡Sabes que te odio, Ritsuko!" murmuró y se fue.

* * *

Al salir corriendo a través de la puerta automática, ella no prestó mucha atención a dónde iba y por lo tanto casi se estrella directo con alguien. Una alguien pelirroja molesta, para ser exactos. 

"¿Asuka, qué estás haciendo todavía aquí?" preguntó ella, algo molesta por ser detenida por esta chica iracunda.

" '¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?' " Asuka repitió, gruñendo impacientemente. "¡Estoy esperando por que TÚ me lleves a casa!"

"¿Por qué no te fuiste con Shinji?"

¡Respuesta equivocada! La Segunda Elegida sólo le dio a su tutora una buena y vieja 'Mirada de la Muerte'; cerrando sus puños de furia.

'_Ah, cierto, Shinji la venció – a ella no le gusta ser vencida. Mejor no usar la 'Palabra-S' por un rato'_, pensó Misato, sin saber si estar enojada o reírse por el comportamiento de la pelirroja. Pero recordando la hora, decidió hacer ninguna.

"Está bien, está bien, vamos", ella le hizo señas a su custodiada, mientras iba hacia la dirección en la que esperaba encontrar el estacionamiento donde dejó su auto. "Salgamos de aquí".

* * *

"¡Ya llegamos!" dijo Misato mientras entraban al departamento. 

"¡Bienvenidas a casa!" la voz de Shinji saludó de vuelta desde la sala.

Había sido un viaje a casa bastante callado. Misato no se quiso arriesgar a una discusión así que se quedó en silencio, mientras que Asuka simplemente murmuraba algo bajo su aliento ahora y entonces.

"Estúpido Tercero..."

'_Justo como ahora'._ Misato giró sus ojos.

La piloto del EVA-02 se quitó sus zapatos pateándolos y corrió adentro mientras que su tutora avanzaba a su habitación para cambiarse. ¡Nada muy especial, claro!. ¡Kaji no debía pensar que ella lo quería de vuelta o algo!. ¡Lo cual por supuesto no era el caso!

¡No del todo!

No tomó mucho tiempo hasta que los primeros gritos distrajeron a la Mayor de sus negaciones, apenas amortiguados pos las delgadas paredes.

"¡HEY, BAKA!. ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI CENA?"

"¿Huh?. ¿Qué quieres decir, Asuka?"

" '¿Qué quiero decir?' ¿QUÉ TAN ESTÚPIDO ERES?. ¡YO-QUIERO-COMIDA!. ¿Pensaste que el gran, invencible Shinji no necesitaría hacer semejante trabajo tan bajo, después de superar mi récord de sincronización?"

"Lo... lo lamento..."

"¡AHH, ahí va de nuevo!"

Misato giró sus ojos ante los sonidos de las maldiciones y el arrastrar de pies. _'Éstos dos nunca cambiarán...'_

Ya que había terminado de cambiarse, decidió intervenir, antes de que alguien (o mejor dicho, Shinji), fuera seriamente lastimado.

"Escuchen..." empezó ella mientras abría la puerta de la cocina, pero se interrumpió inmediatamente.

'_Por un segundo. Pude haber jurado que se acaban de sonreír el uno al otro'_, Misato pensó frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Aun no terminas?" gruño Asuka, parándose al lado de Shinji y pareciendo como si estuviera lista para golpear, sin importar lo que él hiciera.

"Lo lamento", murmuró él. "Lleva algo de rato cocinar. ¿Sabes?"

"¿SUGIERES QUE SOY ESTÚPIDA?"

'_Nah, debió de haber sido mi imaginación...'_ suspiró Misato.

Asuka cambió el blanco de su enojo tan pronto notó a su tutora, dándole una mirada disgustada. "No sólo vas a salir con Kaji. ¿Vas a salir ASÍ?"

"¿Huh?" Misato se miró a sí misma. No estaba vistiendo nada muy revelador; sólo un simple vestido azul oscuro. Aunque, se estaba poniendo un poco apretado. "Ha, sólo estás celosa de que Kaji no te invitó a salir", se figuró ella y se volteó a su otro compañero de cuarto. "Shinji. ¿Qué piensas?"

Mientras él miraba hacia arriba de su cocinar, ella decidió tomarle el pelo un poco. Posando enfrente de él, dejó que sus manos vagaran seductoramente por su curvilíneo cuerpo. Su cara se puso de un rojo brillante en un instante, así que rápidamente evitó la vista y reasumió su trabajo.

"Creo... creo que te ves bien, Misato", balbuceó él.

"Me lo figuraba..." Asuka murmuró. "¡Pervertido!"

Ahora, Shinji había terminado de cocinar y empezó a servir los platos, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

"¡KAJI!" Asuka se levantó y salió disparada hacia la puerta.

"¿No estaba ella TAN hambrienta hacía tan solo un minuto?" Shinji y Misato produjeron una gota de sudor, antes de seguir a su compañera de cuarto.

"¡Hola, Kaji!" escucharon una exagerada voz de la pelirroja.

"Ah, hola, Asuka", el agente sin afeitar saludó a la adolescente entusiasta quien ya estaba agarrando su brazo. "Hola, Shinji. Hola, Katsuragi". Mostró su sonrisa rompecorazones con marca registrada. "¿Estás lista?"

"Oh, s..."

"Dime, Kaji. ¿En verdad quieres ir con ella?" Asuka cortó a la Mayor. "Yo sería mucho mejor compañía para ti..."

"Eh, en otra ocasión¿Está bien, Asuka?" Kaji ofreció, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener su sonrisa.

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Será mejor que nos vayamos", interrumpió Misato, salvando a Kaji de esta obviamente situación embarazosa.

"Sí, claro. Sólo déjame sola con ÉL..." la pelirroja gruñó, mientras que Misato empujaba a Kaji a través de la puerta.

"Será mejor que ustedes dos se comporten. ¡Y no hagan nada que yo haría!" se burló ella, despidiéndose.

"¡Yuck!. ¡No haría algo como eso con semejante baka pervertido aún si él fuera el último hombre en la tierra!" Asuka hizo una mueca, mientras que Shinji pareció ignorar ese comentario.

"¡Como sea!. ¡Adiós!

* * *

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el Tercer y Segunda Elegidos se lanzaron el uno al otro, compartiendo un apasionado, al parecer beso sin fin. Sin romperlo, lentamente retrocedieron a la sala y, tras unos pasos descuidados, finalmente cayeron en el duro suelo; apenas fallando caer en las almohadas más suaves. Pero a ninguno de ellos le importó ahora mismo de todas formas. Cuando finalmente lo rompieron, ninguno de ellos pudo recordar si el feroz encuentro de sus labios había durado minutos u horas, ya que ahora yacían quietos; sosteniéndose el uno al otro fuertemente; jadeando pesadamente. 

"Te... extrañé", Shinji jadeó, una vez que el suficiente aire regresó a sus pulmones para permitirle hablar.

"Yo también te... extrañé", Asuka respondió, aún acariciando la parte posterior de su cuello. "No habíamos tenido tiempo para nosotros desde... bueno, EL beso..."

Él soltó una risa ahogada, mientras que ella giró sus ojos ante esa memoria en particular.

"Bueno, no te veías muy entusiasta cuando vine por ti hoy..." hizo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar ofendido.

La única respuesta de Asuka fue una leve risita.

Pero su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció, cuando recordó en lo que estaba pensando, antes de que él la sorprendiera en los vestidores.

No pasó inadvertido para Shinji. "Así que. ¿Me vas a decir qué tienes ahora en mente?" preguntó consternado. "Se supone que yo sea el deprimido. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Baka", le dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras desviaba la vista. "Sabes exactamente qué tengo en mente..."

Shinji suspiró y asintió lentamente. Se inclinó más cerca y delicadamente jaló su cara de nuevo hacia él, para que sus ojos pudieran verse otras vez. "Hey, sabes que la extrañ..."

"No sólo es eso", ella lo agarró firmemente. "Estaba... pensando sobre mañana. Será nuestro primero desde entonces. Y justamente tiene que ser éste".

"Shh", el trató de calmarla. "Estará bien, justo como la última vez".

"¡Al diablo que lo fue!" ella se echó para atrás un poco. "Apenas y saliste vivo". Él pudo ver las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. "Y ahora vas a hacerlo otra vez, así como así".

"Asuka", él acarició unos cuantos mechones de su libre cabello fuera de su cara. "Ya hemos hablado sobre esto. Sólo hay esta manera. La única otra idea que se les ocurrió, fue tirar casi 1000 Minas-N2 en él. Sin mencionar, que la posibilidad de éxito era mínima".

"Lo sé, lo sé..." ella inclinó su cabeza contra su pecho, sólo disfrutando el ritmo estable de su corazón. Pero, incluso eso no pudo aliviar su mente esta vez. "¿Pero y si no funciona?. ¿Y si tú...?"

La silenció contra beso. "Entonces, debemos hacer lo mejor de las pocas horas que nos quedan para nosotros mismos".

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que fueron dichas por las siguientes horas, mientras que los pilotos compartían su cercanía y sus besos, olvidando a los EVAS y a los Ángeles, olvidando a NERV y a la escuela, olvidándose de amigos y enemigos, olvidándose de tutoras y mascotas, olvidando el pasado y el futuro, olvidando la cena, enfriada hace ya mucho tiempo...

* * *

"... nada adicional. Aproxímense cuidadosamente, observen su reacción y, si es posible, llévenlo fuera del área urbana", la voz de Misato sonó a través del comunicador. 

Pensando en el Ángel como esfera esperando en la ciudad, Shinji trató de relajarse en su EVA lo mejor que pudo. _'Ha pasado un tiempo...'_

"Está bien, está bien, Misato. ¡Creo que Shinji debería ir adelante!"

Sonrió, mientras escuchaba la voz de Asuka llena de sarcasmo. Incluso aunque ellos no recordaban sus conversaciones exactas, podías mantener su esencia, al menos hasta ahora.

"Ya sabes, ese es un trabajo para el hombre con mayor radio de sincronización y demás", continuó ella levemente amenazando tras una corta pausa.

'_¡Mierda!. ¡Se me olvidó decir mi parte!'_ se regañó a sí mismo.

"Eh... no creo, Shinji debería..."

"¡Está bien Misato!. ¡Lo haré!" escupió.

Un colectivo "¿Huh?" pasó a través del comunicador.

"¡Te enseñaré como se hace esto, Asuka!" declaró.

"¿Qu.-Qué fue eso?" Como era de esperarse, la piloto del EVA-02 no sonó muy encantada ante el giro de 180° del resultado 'esperado' de su burla.

"Ehm, Shinji..." la Mayor trató de interferir.

"Misato. ¿No lo dijiste tú misma: '¡Eres el número uno!'?" le dio un confiado dedo pulgar hacia arriba a la cámara.

"Pero..."

"¡Sin peros!" interrumpió a su Oficial comandante tal vez de una forma un poco drástica. "Como Asuka dijo: '¡Es un trabajo para el que tiene el radio más alto!' "

"¡Hombres!" murmuró Asuka, "¡Unidad-02, proveyendo apoyo!"

"Unidad-00, proveyendo apoyo también", Rei confirmó.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se imaginaba la reacción de Misato ante la rebelión de los Elegidos.

* * *

"¿Aún no están ahí?" Shinji preguntó. El EVA-01 escondido detrás de un edificio, observando al Ángel con textura como de cebra a la vuelta de la esquina. 

"Aún no", vino la llana respuesta de Rei por el comunicador.

"¡Sabes que un EVA no se puede mover tan rápido!" Asuka regañó. "¡Maldición!"

'_Su cable debe de haberse atorado para este momento...'_ se recordó a sí mismo.

Entre más avanzaban, más nervioso se ponía. Tenía que hacerlo pronto; de lo contrario las pondría en peligro a ellas también. Era extraño, casi podía jurar que estaba más ansioso de lo que recordaba haber estado.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que su mano se estaba abriendo y cerrando en un puño.

'_Parece que los viejos hábitos ciertamente son difíciles de romper'_, mentalmente se abofeteó mientras detenía el casi mecánico movimiento.

Inhaló profundamente.

'_¡Ahora!'_

Manejó a su EVA alrededor, apuntando y disparando al Ángel con forma de esfera...

... el cual se desvaneció...

* * *

Escuchando los gritos de ayuda de Shinji, mientras su EVA era succionado en la sombra, Asuka tuvo que forcejear por mantener su calma. 

'_¡Relájate! Él sabe lo que está haciendo'_, se dijo a sí misma, apretando los dientes, cuando su último grito fue abruptamente interrumpido con estática. '_Al menos, espero, que sepa lo que está haciendo...'_

"¡Asuka!. ¡Rei!. ¡Rescaten a la Unidad-01!. ¡Apresúrense!" la orden de Misato finalmente vino por el comunicador. La piloto del EVA-02 corrió hacia delante, observando el suelo cuidadosamente.

"¡Asuka, cuidado!" Ritsuko advirtió, pero ella ya había brincado tan pronto vio el suelo ennegrecerse. Se aferró al edificio más cercano, usando su hacha y Cuchillo Progresivo para escalar hasta la cima. Después de que llegó al de momento a salvo techo, se dio la vuelta en dirección a donde el EVA-01 había estado unos cuantos minutos antes.

'_¡Será mejor que regreses!'_ pensó ella, mientras observaba la ciudad hundirse más y más en la sombra. _'¡O iré y te sacaré a rastras!'_

"Asuka. Rei. Retírense..."

* * *

"¡Ahora sólo somos nosotros dos!" Shinji sonrió ante el espacio blanco enfrente de él. 

Apretando los controles, se preparó para luchar por salir. Forzó hacia delante el puño del EVA, tratando de golpear la superficie del Ángel, de agarrarla y destrozarla.

Pero sólo pasó a través de un espacio vacío.

"¿Qué?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa y el pánico incrementándose.

Alzó su Campo-AT, esperando que tuviera algún efecto en el 12°.

Nada.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" maldijo, mientras rápidamente cambiaba al sistema de soporte de vida. Pero habiendo usado tanta energía, sabía que ni siquiera tendría 10 horas restantes.

"Maldita sea, mamá¿Cómo lo hiciste?. ¡Vamos!" rogó, como si pudiera obtener alguna reacción de su Unidad inmóvil. "¡Lo hiciste la última vez!. ¿En verdad tengo que morir, antes de que puedas ayudarme?"

Como era de esperarse, no recibió ninguna respuesta...

* * *

En el provisional puesto de vigilancia de NERV colocado afuera de Tokyo-3, Asuka silenciosamente estaba parada cerca de Misato; apoyando su espalda en el barandal. La Mayor estaba observando la ciudad, mientras discutía la situación actual con Hyuga y Aoba. Asuka hizo su mejor esfuerzo por resistir el impulso de tomar unos binoculares y mirar también hacia allá. Como sabía, ella de hecho se suponía que debía burlarse de Shinji para éste momento, pero simplemente no sintió ganas de hacerlo. Era obvio para este momento que su plan no había funcionado. 

'_Y no le queda mucho tiempo. ¡Maldita sea, baka!. ¡Te lo dije, es muy peligroso!'_

"... supone que nos ponga bajo presión", Misato terminó, bajando sus binoculares, cuando notó a la Segunda Elegida observando sus pies. "¿Asuka?"

"¿Hmm?" La pelirroja se tensó cuando súbitamente fue llamada, pero no cambió su posición.

"¿Estás preocupada?" su tutora preguntó sorpresivamente seria.

Asuka, sin embargo, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por regresar a su rol. "¿Preocupada?. ¡Ha!. ¿Por qué debería estarlo?. ¡Es su propia culpa que esté atrapado ahí!"

"Ni siquiera había mencionado a Shinji..." le dio una sonrisa cansada, antes de fruncir el ceño otra vez. "Sí, es su propia culpa, ya que actuó sin permiso. Y tendré unas palabras con él, tan pronto como regrese..."

* * *

Shinji miró al reloj mientras los últimos minutos pasaban. Apenas y podía mantener sus ojos abiertos; su vista oscureciéndose, debido a la falta de purificación de LCL. El persistente olor de sangre llenó su nariz. 

"¿Conque así es, huh? En verdad pensé que podía acabarte fácilmente esta vez", confesó. "Y en vez de ello, yo soy el que va a morir. Lo lamento, Asuka, por no mantener mi promesa..."

El último pensamiento lo hizo sufrir aún más.

Asuka...

Ellos había perdido tanto recientemente; el uno al otro era todo lo que les quedaba para depender ahora.

Y ahora, él le iba a quitar incluso eso a ella...

Miró al reloj, cual acababa de llegar al último cero.

Aún así, sonrió.

Pudo sentirla otra vez.

"Mamá..." susurró. "¿Vas a ayudarme ahora?"

A pesar de no ser capaz de verla o escucharla; pudo sentir su afirmación.

"Gracias..."

* * *

"... arrojando 992 Minas-N2 en 1/1000 de segundo, mientras usamos los Campos-ATS de lo dos EVAS restantes..." 

"¡MAYOR!" La voz excitada de Hyuga interrumpió el informe de Ritsuko. "¡Algo está sucediendo con el Ángel!"

Todos se levantaron ante las noticias, corriendo a los monitores para tener una vista del espectáculo anunciado. Lo que fue mostrado por las pantallas dejó en shock a la mayoría de los asistentes. Dos manos, obviamente las del EVA-01, destrozaban a la ahora ennegrecida esfera en dos. La sangre salpicó los alrededores como una cascada carmesí, mientras el gigante púrpura luchaba por salir del 12°, literalmente destrozándolo. Mientras aterrizaba estrellándose en la calle, el EVA se veía más como un demonio sangriento, que un salvador de la humanidad. Los profundos, horribles aullidos de la Unidad fuera de control sólo confirmaron ésta imagen, ya que pudo mandar escalofríos a través de las espinas del personal entero de NERV, incluso a pesar de estar a varias millas de distancia de la bestia.

Sólo una falló en esconder su sonrisa.

'_¡Ya era hora, baka!'_

_

* * *

_"¡Shinji!. ¿Shinji?. ¡Shinji!" escuchó llamar a Misato. Abrió lentamente sus ojos para ajustarlos al cambio de brillo, mientras la cabina era abierta. Sintió a su tutora abrazarlo inmediatamente.

"Está bien... Misato... estoy bien..." dijo cansado con los ojos medio cerrados.

"¿No dijiste que ibas a tener unas palabras con él?" pudo escuchar una voz femenina en un tono irónico detrás de la sollozante Mayor.

Mientras movía su cabeza a la entrada vio a Asuka sonreírle. Débilmente, pudo sonreír de vuelta, antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Lentamente, abrió sus ojos. Supo de inmediato que estaba de vuelta en el hospital, al ver el techo blanco. 

'_En verdad ha pasado un tiempo...'_ hizo una mueca.

Mientras giraba su cabeza, vio a Rei, sentada al lado de su cama. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su despertar, dejó de leer su libro y se levantó.

"Puedes descansar por hoy" anunció ella. "No encargaremos de todo por ti".

"Gracias Ayanami. Pero no creo que eso sea necesario".

"¿Ah sí?"

"Sí, estoy bien" asintió aprobatoriamente.

"Bueno, eso es bueno por ti".

Cuando se fue, Shinji difícilmente pudo suprimir su risa, ya que vio a Asuka alejarse de un tirón de la puerta que se abría.

Sin embargo, una vez que Rei estaba fuera de vista, entró al cuarto de Shinji. Viéndolo casi a punto de estallar en carcajadas, ella empezó a gruñir.

"¿Y qué es tan divertido, Tercero?"

"¿Sabes? No necesitabas hacer eso", respondió él riéndose entre dientes.

"Sólo estaba manteniendo mi rol" trató de explicar ella, pero no se oyó muy convincente.

Al menos no para Shinji. "¿Simplemente no puedes evitarlo, escuchar detrás de las puertas, verdad?"

Ella lo miro mientras se acercaba más. Por un rato sólo que quedó ahí al lado de su cama; con la manos en las caderas.. El inusual silencio y su impresión facial no interpretable lo llenó de ansiedad sobre qué esperar.

Sin ninguna advertencia, lo abofeteó.

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Eso fue por preocuparme!" explicó ella enojada.

Igual de sorpresiva, entonces se arrastró en la cama, se inclinó sobre él y le dio un profundo, desesperado beso.

"Y eso es por regresar vivo", susurró, cuando finalmente partieron.

"Hmph. Tenías miedo de las cámaras en los vestidores de las chicas y luego me estás besando en una habitación que seguramente está siendo observada" se burló él, pero ella apuntó hacia arriba. Siguiendo su dirección vio los restos de la cámara de seguridad, colgando destrozada del techo.

"Van a notar eso. ¿Sabes?", le dijo, riendo entre dientes.

"Todavía no", se encogió ella de hombros, sonriendo. "Así que. ¿Supongo que no funcionó como lo esperabas, huh?"

"Bueeeno, no exactamente..." le enseñó una sonrisa socarrona, pero se desvaneció pronto. "Lo lamento, por preocuparte".

"Shh... ahora está bien", lo calmó ella, mientras delicadamente acariciaba su cabello. "¿No tuviste miedo ahí dentro?"

"Un poco, sí. Pero muy profundo por dentro, sabía que mamá no me iba a dejar morir", admitió él, mientras la sostenía aún más fuerte. "De hecho estoy más asustado del siguiente..."

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Primero que nada: Sí, lo sé, fics como éste han sido hechos antes, pero creo que he planeado unas cuantas torceduras y vueltas, que lo harán un poco único (si no se lo han figurado todavía, qué tipo de fic es, bueno, no voy a decírselos).

¿Y no soy malo?. ¡Dejándolos con un montón de preguntas que no voy a responder algunas de ellas antes del capítulo 11 (ó el 13)!

Quizás deba añadir, a pesar de estar trabajando en varios fics a la vez, me enfocaré en éste, así que espero que no comparta el mismo destino de descontinuación de muchos fics allá afuera...

Para preguntas sobre mi estilo, lean mis notas del autor para "Un Mundo Más Feliz".

Así que. ¿Qué sucederá en el Capítulo 3?. ¿El Ángel se posesionará del EVA-03?. ¿Touji saldrá en una pieza?. ¿Sobrevivirá siquiera?. ¿O tal vez ni siquiera él sea escogido como el Cuarto Elegido?. ¿Y por qué estoy hablando del Capítulo **3**? Bueno, ya verán...

* * *

Traducido al español el 21 de Julio del 2006 

Notas del autor: bien, el primer capítulo de esta historia, la verdad no sé que se metió Jimmy porque los siguientes capítulos crecieron exponencialmente en extensión (coughel420000palabrascough) pero bueno, en particular me gusta mucho el estilo que ha manejado al ir haciendo la historia (ya verán por qué con el capítulo 2). Gracias a Theblacksun y a mi nueva prelectora BurningFlower por las correcciones, hasta la próxima.


	2. Sobrevivir

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 2: Sobrevivir**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

* * *

El único sonido que quedaba era el estrellar de las olas. 

Sólo estrellas, la luna y una raya roja llenaban su visión.

Sus sentidos lentamente regresaron a él, sólo para presentarle una vista, que no quería ver. Pero ni siquiera pudo encontrarse a sí mismo capaz de parpadear.

Así que en vez de ello volteó su cabeza, sólo para encarar lo que parecía ser un océano; rojo como la sangre.

'_Ayanami...'_

Pero ella ya no estaba ahí.

'_Así que, justo como ella vino a mi vida, se fue...'_

Lentamente, Shinji se incorporó. No fue sino hasta ahora, que notó a alguien más aparte de él.

'_¡Asuka!'_

Las memorias regresaron a él; todas a la vez; inundando su mente.

' "_¡Aléjate de mí!" '_

_Ella nunca me va dejar acercármele._

' "_¡Tú no podrías entenderme!" '_

_Ella nunca me va a dejar conocerla._

' "_¡Pero, si tengo que estar contigo, preferiría morir!" '_

_¡Ella nunca va a querer estar conmigo!_

' "_Ayúdame... ¡Ayúdame!. ¡Ayúdame!. ¡No me dejes solo!. ¡No me abandones!. ¡No me mates!" '_

' "_... No" '_

' "_¡Ella nunca me ayudará!" '_

Sin siquiera saber lo que estaba haciendo, se montó sobre ella y comenzó a terminar lo que empezó 'ahí' dentro.

Su mente estaba vacía, sus ojos en una mirada sin expresión, mientras sus manos se apretaban más fuerte alrededor de su cuello; su corazón ardiendo con rabia de traición, ira y perdición.

Pero entonces, se detuvo. Algo cálido acarició su mejilla. El tierno tacto de su mano lo alcanzó en su trance. Era, como si un sueño, que aún lo estaba hechizando en su estado de media-percepción, estuviera finalmente desvaneciéndose.

Ahora, él estaba seguro, que de verdad estaba de vuelta en el mundo real; el mundo de sentimientos reales; el mundo de dolor y el mundo de felicidad.

El sueño se había acabado.

Lentamente, se dio cuenta de lo que casi había hecho, a medida que sus dedos bajaban por su rostro.

Ella había necesitado que él se detuviera. Ella lo había necesitado para ayudarla de él mismo...

Esa realización lo golpeó.

¡ELLA lo había necesitado a ÉL!

No sólo ahora, sino también antes. No importaba cuánto declarara ella que no era cierto.

Y no sólo había sido ella.

'_Misato necesitó mi ayuda después de la muerte de Kaji. Rei necesitó mi amistad incluso después de que averigüé sobre ella. Y ella... incluso aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, sé que me necesitó después del 15°'._

Para éste momento él se había colapsado. Sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin parar, cayendo en el rostro de Asuka.

Todo este tiempo él había rogado por ayuda, siempre queriendo que los otros se encargaran de sus problemas, él nunca se había dado cuenta de que ellos tenían los suyos propios con los qué lidiar.

¿Cómo podía esperar su ayuda, si nadie los había estado ayudando?

¿Si _él_ no los había estado ayudando?

"Me siento enferma..."

Él no entendió que quería decir ella con esas palabras; si se sentía mal o si sólo estaba disgustada con ésta situación o con él. Ahora mismo, no importaba del todo.

Lloró por lo que parecieron horas, mientras que Asuka sólo se quedó ahí; sin moverse del todo.

Mientras sus sollozos finalmente cesaban, notó de hecho los vendajes en su brazo y su cabeza por primera vez. Imágenes del perforado y destrozado EVA-02 destellaron en su mente.

'_Pero ella está viva'_, trató de despejar su cabeza, sacudiéndola.

"¿Podrías quitarte de encima de mí ahora?" Asuka preguntó con voz cansada, mientras desviaba la mirada de él.

Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba sentado sobre ella y forcejeó por levantarse. Por primera vez, dejó que su vista vagara por sus alrededores. El amanecer había llegado, pero el color del 'agua' no había cambiado con la llegada de la luz. Había unos palos que se levantaban cerca de la orilla; la cruz de Misato colgaba en uno de ellos. ¿Él la había puesto ahí? No lo recordaba.

Ruinas eran todo lo que quedaba de la gloriosa ciudad de Tokyo-3.

Pero lo que lo empequeñecía todo, era la enorme cabeza de Rei/Lilith, ahora inclinada a un lado, observando el cielo con una grotesca, sonrisa sin fin en sus labios.

"¿Conque eso es, huh?" Asuka ya se había incorporado para ahora, siguiendo su mirada.

"A-Asuka, yo..." Apretó sus puños, mirando fijamente el suelo.

"No... no todavía, Shinji". Lentamente ella se levantó. "Hablaremos... hablaremos más tarde. ¿Está bien? Otras cosas deberían de tener más prioridad ahora. Y éste día ha sido lo suficientemente largo..."

Él asintió, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta, ya que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia los restos de Tokyo-3. Shinji regresó su vista al horizonte.

"¿No quieren regresar?" le preguntó al océano.

Como era de esperarse, no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Lentamente, se dio la vuelta y empezó a seguir a Asuka.

* * *

No quedaba mucho de la ciudad. Casi todo había sido volada con la exposición del Geofrente. El agujero, donde la esfera gigante había estado, era difícil de no ver. 

Shinji siguió de cerca de Asuka. Sabía que ella se dirigía a casa, o al menos, lo que esperaban que quedara de ella. No se estaban moviendo rápido, notó mientras la observaba.

'_Por supuesto, ella fue gravemente lesionada y también parece estar cansada. Yo... yo debería hacer algo. Pero no puedo. ¡Aún no puedo!. ¡Después de todo lo que pasó, después de todo lo que me he dado cuenta, aún no puedo ayudarla! Aún el mismo cobarde...'_

Ella súbitamente tropezó, tambaleándose hacia adelante un poco, antes de recuperar su equilibrio.

'_... ¡No!'_

"¿A-Asuka?" él ganó su atención, causando que se detuviera. "¿E-estás bien? Qui-Quiero decir, fuiste muy lastimada, y... ¿Sabes?"

Ella levantó su brazo vendado y cerró su mano levemente. "No estoy segura. No duele tanto como debería". Giró su cabeza, viéndolo con ojos cansados. "Llegaré a casa. Supongo que me sentiré mejor si descanso algo".

Él asintió, no realmente satisfecho por su respuesta, pero simplemente no podía reunir la suficiente confianza para arriesgarse a una discusión ahora mismo.

* * *

Los suburbios dieron una leve vista mejor. La mayoría de los edificios aún seguían de pie, pero estaban dañados gravemente, mientras que otros apenas tenía un rasguño. Autos y escombros estaban propagados en las calles y banquetas. 

Por suerte, su edificio era uno de los pocos en mejor forma. Sin embargo, mientras entraban a su departamento, fueron saludados con una pobre vista. Debido a la onda de choque, casi todos los vidrios fueron rotos y todo lo que no era lo bastante pesado o estaba clavado yacía disperso en el suelo.

Asuka suspiró y se dirigió a su habitación.

"No sé tú, pero yo necesito algo de sueño antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa más".

Él asintió. "Buenas noches, Asuka".

Un pequeña sonrisa se arrastró a sus labios.

"Ya no es de noche, baka", dijo y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de ella, dejando a Shinji con sus pensamientos.

* * *

Después de limpiar su cama de la suciedad, trató de descansar un poco también. Pero el sueño no iba a venir tan fácilmente. Los eventos del día previo se repetían en su mente una y otra vez, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. La invasión; que ya no le importaba si moría; la muerte de Misato y su despedida; la vista del EVA-02 de Asuka, destrozado por los EVAS de Producción en Serie blancos; la aparición de Rei; los eventos que fueron el Tercer Impacto... 

¿Cuándo empezó a ir mal?. ¿Cuando tuvo que asesinar a Kaoru, después de que él había sido el primero en abiertamente mostrar afecto hacia él?. ¿Cuando supo sobre el pasado de Rei, o cuando ella se sacrificó por él?. ¿Cuando casi pierde a Asuka, después de que se perdió a ella misma debido al ataque del 15° Ángel?. ¿Cuando Misato se cerró a sí misma para continuar la búsqueda de Kaji por la verdad, o con la pérdida de la figura de un padre, que había encontrado en el encantador hombre?. ¿Cuando perdió toda esperanza de obtener ninguna clase de entendimiento por su padre verdadero, cuando el hombre obsesionado lo forzó a casi matar a su mejor amigo?

¿O incluso antes, cuando él todavía era feliz...?

Pero, habían habido ocasiones, cuando él fue feliz aquí. Había sido aceptado; encontró amigos. Sólo habían sido unos cuantos meses o incluso semanas antes cuando había sido admirado por Touji por vivir con Misato, cuestionado por todos lados sobre NERV y los EVAS por Kensuke, o víctima de las bromas de ambos cuando mostraba interés en Rei o Asuka; justo como a Misato le gustaba hacer, desde el día que lo acogió para vivir con ella; no hacía mucho que él, a pesar de los tiempos de 'estrés', aún disfrutaba vivir con la alegre, pero perezosa mujer y Asuka, después de que ella se mudó cuando participaron en su entrenamiento de sincronización; no hacía mucho que había escuchado el consejo de Kaji; no hacía mucho que...

Pero ahora sólo parecían ser débiles memorias de eventos que sucedieron hacía años, en un muy lejano pasado.

Shinji se encogió en su cama. Habían sido éstos sentimientos los que le hicieron querer regresar; pensó que podía sentirse así otra vez, una vez que todos regresaran. Pero ahora, mientras parecía que nadie lo seguiría a él y Asuka; los pensamientos de éstas alegres memorias, sabiendo que nunca regresarían, le dolieron aún más comparado a los tiempos oscuros que vinieron después.

' "_Mientras vivas, puedes encontrar la oportunidad de lograr la felicidad donde sea". '_ Recordó las palabras de su madre.

¿Pero cómo se suponía que encontrara la felicidad, cuando estaban completamente solos?

Suspiró; era obvio que no iba a poder dormir; no cuando no podías encontrar una manera de evitar pensar en nada del todo. No podía ni siquiera escuchar su SDAT; no sólo las baterías había estado vacías desde ayer; también había sido alcanzado por una de las partes más grandes de escombros que había caído libremente del techo; destrozándose, al parecer con todo lo de su vida previa.

'_¿Siquiera fue ayer? Hasta donde sé, pudimos haber estado días, semanas o hasta años ahí dentro...'_

Finalmente, decidió darse por vencido, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer. La TV estaba rota e incluso si no, no habría nada para sintonizar de ahora en adelante de todos modos. Si trataba de limpiar el desorden del departamento, casi seguro haría demasiado ruido y despertaría a Asuka. El cello estaba fuera de cuestión también, por ambas razones.

No obstante, sería mejor que tratara de encontrar algo con qué ocupar su mente.

* * *

"_¿Estoy... muerta?"_

"_No quiero estar solo..."_

'_¿Por qué él está aquí...?'_

"_Entonces. ¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti después de todo?"_

"_¡Me enferma sólo mirarte!"_

"_Ikari. ¿Trataste de entender?"_

"_Si no puedo tenerte sólo para mi, no te quiero del todo..."_

"_¡Asuka, ayúdame!. ¡Tú eres la única, quien puede!"_

"_Patético..."_

"_Entonces todos deberían simplemente morir..."_

'_¿Debido a mí?'_

Asuka saltó; respirando pesadamente, cuando despertó de su pesadilla. La camisa, en la que había sido capaz de cambiarse junto con un par de shorts, después de quitarse el traje de conexión con algo de forcejeo, ahora estaba bañada en sudor. No había forma, de que ella pudiera regresar a dormir por ahora.

Mientras se calmaba, notó que un bien conocido y bienvenido aroma estaba en el aire; alcanzando su nariz: el olor del cocinar. Cuidadosamente se levantó, siguiendo el aroma a la cocina. No la sorprendió encontrar a Shinji ahí, sino que al parecer preparó toda la comida perecedera que tenían en la casa. No era tanta como uno esperaría de un hogar de tres personas, pero definitivamente era más de lo que dos personas podían comer sin enfermarse.

"No sabía que tenías tanto apetito".

"¿Huh?" Obviamente sorprendido por su súbita entrada, él miró arriba. "¡Asuka!. ¿Te desperté?"

"No, no realmente", dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

"B-bueno. ¿C-cómo te sientes?" murmuró inocentemente.

"Tan bien como puede esperarse dadas las circunstancias, supongo..." suspiró ella, pero entonces rápidamente trató de sacudir de su cabeza los pensamientos que la llevarían sólo a una depresión, que no podía usar ahora. "Así que. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" cambió ella el tema.

"Uh. ¿Cocinando?"

Ella sonrió levemente, mientras giraba sus ojos. "¡Puedo ver eso, baka!. ¿Pero por qué?"

"Bueno, dado que no tenemos energía para el congelador, esto se habría podrido pronto de todas formas e incluso aún más rápido si está crudo".

"Hm, parece que tú PUEDES pensar a veces", se burló ella juguetonamente, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener el humor.

"Uhm¿Gracias?" dijo él, más o menos incrédulo ante su 'elogio'. Pero entonces su rostro se puso serio. "Asuka, sobre..."

Su ceño fruncido rápidamente lo cortó.

"Ya te lo dije, hablaremos sobre eso después..."

"Pero... nosotros... nosotros tenemos tiempo para hablar ahora..."

Podía decir que él estaba ansioso por compartir lo que fuera que tenía en mente y ella sabía bastante bien, qué era eso.

'_Pero no puedo'._ Ella lo miró, mientras esperaba una respuesta. _'Todavía no'._

"No, no lo tenemos... cambiaría demasiado..." susurró ella.

Con una mirada confundida, él regresó su atención a la estufa.

* * *

Cuando terminó, comieron algo de la comida. No era precisamente un almuerzo, pero algo les dijo que incluso más o menos ingredientes frescos como éstos podían ser un lujo pronto. El resto fue cuidadosamente empacado, para que pudiera durar lo más posible. 

"Entonces... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" Shinji preguntó después de unos cuantos momentos de silencio.

"Supervivencia básica, supongo", Asuka se encogió de hombros, más bien obviamente escondiendo cuales quieran que fueran las preocupaciones que deambulaban en su mente detrás de una máscara de profesionalismo. "Tenemos que asegurarnos, tener comida, agua, suministros médicos. La electricidad sería tan buena como el ag..." se interrumpió, cuando vio su cara afligida. "¿Qué?"

"No... no creo que pueda..." susurró él. Se sentía, como si fuera a desmoronarse en cualquier segundo; su cuerpo entero tembló, como si sus sentimientos amenazaran con abrumarlo otra vez. "¿Cómo podría?. ¡Después... después... de eso!. ¡Estamos solos! Todos se han ido... ¿Cómo...?"

"¡Shinji!" gritó ella enojada; interrumpiéndolo. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, causando que el mirara hacia arriba para verla. "Maldita sea. ¿Qué tan estúpido eres?. ¿De verdad quieres quedarte lamentando después de algo, que de todas formas no puedes deshacer?. ¿De verdad sólo quieres pasar inanición y eventualmente morir?"

"No..."

"Entonces contrólate. ¿De acuerdo?" Después de unos momentos de silencio y que ambos se habían calmado otra vez, ella se desplomó de nuevo en su silla mientras dejaba salir un profundo suspiro. "Entonces¿Tienes alguna idea?"

"Bueno... el... agua aún está corriendo", Shinji murmuró quedamente. "Y parece estar limpia. Pero el resto de la comida que nos queda tarde o temprano se echará a perder..."

"Sí, es casi seguro que vamos a necesitar cultivar algo por nosotros mismos, pero eso tomará tiempo".

Él asintió lentamente. "Hay comida seca en los refugios, creo. Tal vez en caso, de que los refugiados quedaran atrapados ahí durante un ataque. Recuerdo haber visto los paquetes ahí".

"¿Huh?. ¿Cuándo estuviste tú en un refugio?"

"D-durante el ataque del 14°..." Miró hacia abajo, avergonzado de su decisión en ese entonces de dejar a todos atrás.

"Si, lo recuerdo..." murmuró ella. "Ahora, dejemos eso. ¿Está bien? Ahora no importa".

Más o menos sorprendido por su garantía, él miro de nuevo hacia arriba.

"¿Qué?" estalló ella tras unos cuantos segundos.

"N-nada..." murmuró y sacudió su cabeza. "Uhm, para los suministros médicos, el hospital de Tokyo-3 está cerca, tal vez aún esté intacto..." se interrumpió de nuevo.

"Oh. ¿Ahora qué?" gruñó Asuka. "La idea no es tan mala, no es como si yo misma no la hubiera pensado".

"La hermana de Touji había estado ahí, antes de ser transferida..." Él no miró hacia arriba.

"¿Aún no superas eso, huh?"

"No es eso, yo..." suspiró. "¿Crees que volverán?"

La pregunta realmente no la sorprendió, pero ella de hecho no la había pensado antes. ¿Había incluso una posibilidad de que ellos no estaban o estuvieran solos?

"No lo sé" respondió ella. "Tal vez. Pero no podemos confiar en eso. Creo que ellos ya habrían vuelto, si lo quis..." sacudió su cabeza, levemente enojada, al darse cuenta a dónde iba esta conversación. "¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?. ¡Hablaremos de eso después!"

"Lo lamento..."

Su cabeza salió disparada hacia arriba, observándolo. Pero entonces su rostro se suavizó lentamente y en vez del asalto verbal esperado, Shinji escuchó una ligera risa ahogada de su compañera. Incluso aunque, al principio realmente no entendía, pronto fue afectado por su humor y se le unió.

En ese momento, a pesar o tal vez sólo debido a las más oscuras situaciones, el sonido de las risas llenó esas habitaciones por primera vez en semanas...

* * *

Decidieron ir primero al refugio más cercano, pero cuando llegaron ahí, encontraron la entrada enterrada por escombros. Así que en lugar de ello, fueron a revisar el hospital. Era media tarde para ese momento y el sol quemaba como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado del todo. El hospital parecía estar en perfecta forma, casi seguro debido a que estaba construido muy lejos de la ciudad, para estar fuera del rango del ataque de un Ángel. 

Mientras entraban fueron saludados por una fresca brisa dentro.

"El aire acondicionado está encendido..." Asuka notó.

"¿Huh?. ¿Las luces también están prendidas...?"

"Deben de tener un generador de energía de emergencia para los apagones". Súbitamente ella lo agarró por su camisa. "¡VAMOS!" Lo arrastró hacia las escaleras y bajaron lo más profundo posible.

'_Al menos, parece estar bien otra vez'_, pensó Shinji, mientras él y Asuka se apresuraban a través del piso del sótano, mirando las marcas de cada puerta.

"¿Dónde está?" murmuró ella.

"¿Dónde está qué?"

"¡A-HAA!" Finalmente ella se detuvo ante la puerta de acero, marcada con '¡ALTO VOLTAJE!. ¡ALÉJESE!'. "¡Ábrela!" comandó, empujándolo hacia delante para enfatizar su orden.

Shinji sólo le dio una mirada perpleja. "¿Cómo?"

"¡Sólo patéala!. ¡Salta contra ella! Rayos. ¿Acaso tengo que pensar en todo?"

Quería protestar otra vez, pero se detuvo a sí mismo. Ella iba a ganar una discusión de todas formas. Y con sus heridas, ella de hecho tenía una buena razón para que no pudiera abrir la enorme puerta.

No es que él tuviera ninguna idea, de cómo iba a poder ser capaz de hacer semejante tarea imposible. Así que se decidió por lo más simple primero: jaló la manija... y fue sorprendido cuando la puerta de hecho se abrió.

"Bueno, tanto para la seguridad..."

Fueron saludados por el zumbante sonido del generador. Asuka corrió y examinó la máquina por unos cuantos momentos, luego jaló unas palancas en el panel de control a su lado. El zumbido se debilitó; las luces parpadearon un poco, antes de irse. En otras palabras: Estaba oscuro.

"¡Eh, AsukAAAAHHH!" Shinji gritó en shock, cuando ella de repente prendió una linterna justo debajo de su rostro. "Eso no fue muy gracioso..." jadeó, agarrando su pecho, mientras que ella sólo soltó una risa ahogada ante su reacción.

"Yo creo, que lo fue", dijo inocentemente.

"Lo que digas", murmuró, antes de regresar su vista a la máquina en la oscuridad. "Qué mal que es tan grande".

"¿Huh? Oh, el generador. Sí, pero esperaba algo como esto. No podríamos usarlo de todas formas, como dije; es para emergencias, no para que funcione las veinticuatro horas".

"¿Entonces por qué lo apagaste?"

"¿Quién sabe si necesitaremos los instrumentos de aquí algún día? No deberíamos gastar el combustible. No creo que quede mucho en él de todas maneras".

"Así que. ¿Eso es por qué te apresuraste tanto?"

"Sí, perdón por eso..."

Silencio.

"¿Shinji?"

"¿Acaso... acaso acabo de oír a la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu disculpándose por algo?"

Ella hizo una mueca. "¡Y si no te das prisa, tal vez no la oigas otra vez!" advirtió y se fue... con la linterna... dejándolo en la oscuridad...

"¡H-hey, espera!"

* * *

Los pisos superiores estaban bastante iluminados con la luz del día afuera, así que pudieron echar un buen vistazo alrededor, aún sin energía. Los largos corredores parcialmente incluso yacían fuera del edificio, para que los pacientes fueran capaces de tener algo de aire fresco, sin irse muy lejos de sus habitaciones. Cada cuarto estaba marcado, así que no fue mucho problema encontrarlo, donde la medicina y otros fármacos estaban almacenados. Sin embargo, a diferencia del cuarto del generador, éste estaba cerrado. 

Shinji se arrojó contra la puerta por lo que debió de ser la sexta o séptima vez.

"Ah, sólo déjalo y vamos", Asuka gruñó, al aburrirse por sus intentos fútiles. "Ahora no necesitamos ninguna medicina. Basta con saber que podemos obtenerla aquí, cuando la necesitemos".

"¿Y en caso de una emergencia?" Chocó otra vez con la puerta, la cual cedió levemente. "¿Cuando tengamos que apresurarnos y no podamos entrar?" Después de tomar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, salió disparado hacia delante y se estrelló a través de la puerta, finalmente. Jadeando, evitó caerse contra los estantes. "Y ya que estamos aquí, deberíamos revisar tus heridas".

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus vendajes. "No lo sé... apenas y duelen, pero..." se interrumpió, ya que recordaba simplemente demasiado bien, cómo las obtuvo. El impacto de cada lanza; al agarre de cada garra; la mordida de cada mandíbula...

"Asuka, por favor... podrían ponerse peor, si no las tratamos apropiadamente", Shinji insistió consternado.

Después de unos cuantos segundos de silencio ella asintió con indecisión. Shinji cogió unos vendajes nuevos y siguió a su compañera a la siguiente habitación, donde se sentó en una de las camas.

"¿Debo... yo...?" preguntó él inquieto.

"¡No!" declaró Asuka. "Yo... yo necesito hacer esto por mí misma..."

Inspirando profundamente, empezó a deshacer los vendajes, comenzando por su mano. Necesitó forzarse a abrir sus ojos para mirar a las esperadas heridas.

Pero no había ninguna.

Rápidamente, desenvolvió el resto de su brazo. Nada.

"Ni siquiera una cicatriz..." susurró ella incrédula.

"¿Huh?"

"¡Mi brazo! Fu-fue cortado... quiero decir... ¿Cómo...?" No terminó frase; en vez de ello agarró el parche en su ojo, arrancándolo ansiosamente. La visión estaba borrosa al principio, pero pronto ella pudo ver tan claramente como antes. "¿Cómo está?"

"Se ve..." se interrumpió mientras miraba en sus ojos. "... bien..."

De repente dándose cuenta de qué estaban haciendo, interrumpieron su mirada rápidamente.

"Será mejor que nos vayamos ahora", tartamudearon ambos simultáneamente.

* * *

Aún les quedaba algo de la luz del día, pero el siguiente refugio estaba muy lejos para ir allí y regresar otra vez. 

"Tal vez revisemos las tiendas en el camino y veamos qué podemos usar", Asuka sugirió, cuando pasaron a través de las calles en ruinas hacia su hogar.

"¿Huh?" Pero no tengo nada de dinero".

Asuka se detuvo y se volteó para verlo. "¡Baka!. ¿A quién quieres pagarle?". Suspiró. "Esto es anarquía, Shinji. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto".

"Aún así no creo sea correcto", murmuró él.

"Más vale que te acostumbres. Definitivamente ésta no será la última vez, que necesitemos 'tomar prestado' algo".

Entraron en la siguiente tienda de comestibles que encontraron. Los estantes habían sido tirados; sus contenidos combinados en el piso en una pegajosa masa de huevos rotos, jugos derramados, fideos instantáneos y otras cosas indefinibles.

"¡Uhargh!. ¡Qué horror!" se quejó la pelirroja mientras daba grandes pasos a través del desorden para llegar al otro lado del pasillo.

"Fue tu idea... Así que¿Qué debemos agarrar?"

"No lo sé. No queda mucho aquí..."

"Será mejor que tomemos alimentos instantáneos y latas, dado que no se van a echar a perder tan pronto".

"Genial, llévate también unas cuantas cervezas y estaríamos viviendo el sueño de Misato..." Tan pronto dijo esto, se mordió la lengua. Dándose la vuelta, vio a Shinji, con su cabeza agachada; perdido en sus pensamientos. "Hey, yo... yo..."

"Lo sé, no quisiste decir eso". Miró hacia arriba, dándole una débil sonrisa. "¿A ella realmente no le importaría éste tipo de 'dieta' del todo, huh?"

Ella le regresó la débil sonrisa, pero ninguno dijo mucho después. Tomaron tanto como podían cargar y se dirigieron a casa.

* * *

"Aún tengo que limpiar este desastre..." murmuró Shinji mientras entraba a la sala. Cuando habían llegado al departamento, el sol ya empezaba a ponerse, invocando sombras en todos lados. 

"¿Crees que valió la pena?" Asuka cuestionó, sorbiendo de una lata de soda aún caliente que habían traído de la tienda de comestibles.

Se volteó a su voz. "¿Huh?. ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Vamos a tener que cultivar nuestra propia comida. ¿Recuerdas? Dudo que podamos vivir con lo que puede crecer en el balcón".

"Así que... ¿Quieres mudarte afuera?"

"Vamos a tener que, supongo..." se encogió de hombros. "A menos, que quieras viajar alrededor todo el día".

"¿Pero a dónde ir? Hasta las granjas más cercanas están a varias millas de distancia", se quejó. No le gustaba el pensamiento de irse del primer lugar donde realmente se sintió como en casa. "Y no sugiero que nos vayamos muy lejos de la ciudad; nunca sabremos si vamos a necesitar nuevos suministros".

"Hmmm... ¿Qué tal un jardín-mercado?"

"¿Huh?. ¿Crees, que puedes vivir ahí?"

"¿Por qué no? No es tan inusual eso, al menos si es un negocio familiar, los dueños viven ahí. Otra ventaja sería que usualmente tienen un invernadero, así que seríamos independientes del clima".

"¿Un invernadero?. ¿Has visto algún vidrio que no esté roto, hoy?"

"¡Rayos, no seas tan pesimista!" regañó ella.

"¡Está bien, está bien! Voy a buscar el directorio telefónico y un mapa..."

"¡Ése es el espíritu!. ¡Ve por él!"

"¿Podrías ayudar, sabes?"

"Phht. ¿Es mi culpa, que todavía no hayas limpiado éste desorden?"

* * *

"¡Por fin!" declaró Asuka exhausta. "¡Y sólo nos tomó medio día llegar aquí!" 

Sólo habían encontrado dos jardines mercado en el área de Tokyo-3 y uno de ellos estaba demasiado cerca del Geofrente para estar bien. El otro estaba a unas 10 millas de su casa y al otro lado de la ciudad, y combinado con el clima cálido, era todo un viaje.

"Bueno, se ve bien..." Shinji examinó sus alrededores.

"¡Oh, no trates de oírte tan entusiasta!" su compañera dijo sarcásticamente. "¡Vamos, revisemos el jardín!"

Dicho jardín estaba, hasta donde podían decir, en buenas condiciones y era bastante grande, dejando en claro que yacía en una capital como Neo Tokyo-3, incluso si sólo en los suburbios. Los dueños anteriores habían cultivado varios tipos de vegetales, desde tomates hasta pepinos; desde lechuga hasta cebollas; así que no tendrían que preocuparse sobre las posibilidades de éxito o fracaso en cultivar debido a la tierra. De hecho, parecía suficiente, para que pudieran tener suministros por un buen rato. O el negocio no iba bien últimamente o era tan bueno, que necesitaban tener tantos recursos. Sin embargo, significaría, que había buenas posibilidades de que encontraran semillas, también. Y ciertamente, uno de los dos cobertizos almacenaba todo tipo de ellas, por suerte marcadas, ya que ninguno de los dos habría sido capaz de decir que saldría de qué. El otro, más pequeño cobertizo estaba vacío; la razón tal vez haya sido que una ventana parecía haberse roto incluso antes del Impacto. O alguien la había roto y entrado para robar lo que estaba ahí por alguna razón, o los jardineros lo habían vaciado para prevenir justamente eso.

En el invernadero, encontraron principalmente vegetales ya brotados que serían plantados fuera, una vez que fueran lo bastante grandes. Shinji incluso notó unas cuantas plantas de arroz, aunque era dudoso, que pudieran haber crecido aquí lo suficiente para hacer beneficio económico.

El invernadero en sí había sido escudado por el edificio principal, y por lo tanto sólo un vidrio estaba roto y otros tres tenían rasguños.

"Nada que no pueda ser reparado..." la pelirroja sonrió maliciosamente, "... por ti".

Shinji ignoró la última parte. "Asuka. ¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

"¿IRNOS?. ¡Acabamos de llegar!. ¡Después de semejante caminata, debo añadir!" se enojó. "Y aún no hemos revisado la casa".

"Pero aún no hemos estado en los refugios. Y todavía creo que deberíamos ir por esa comida. Más vale prevenir que lamentar".

"No discutiré eso. Pero creo que nos dejaron algo aquí para llegar allá más rápido", sonrió otra vez y señaló el garaje.

Se puso pálido. "Tú... tú no quieres decir... quiero decir, ni siquiera sabemos cómo conducir. ¿Y qué hay con los escombros en la calle y demás?"

"¿Crees que es más difícil manejar un auto que pilotear un EVA?"

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue suspirar. Ella tenía razón en eso, pero aún así se sentía tenso sobre el pensamiento.

"¡Shinji!"

"¿Ahora qué?" se acercó de un tirón.

"Parece que no tenemos que preocuparnos por la electricidad", dijo ella confiadamente, mientras miraba a algo en el techo y él seguía su vista. En las tejas había grandes, cuadros grises montados; divididos en docenas de más pequeños. Grandes grietas cortaban el vidrio encima de algunos de ellos.

"¿Paneles solares? Pero parecen estar rotos..."

"Nah, no todos. El resto debería darnos suficiente energía".

"¿Tú crees?. ¿Qué hay de las noches y días lluviosos? No tendremos energía entonces".

"Baka, la energía se guardará hasta que sea usada. Pero tienes razón, sin embargo. Los paneles solares comúnmente son usados como una adición al suministro de energía regular. No vamos a ser capaces de desperdiciarla como antes, supongo".

"Bueno, está bien, ése es un problema menos..."

Como más tarde fue mostrado, éste no era el único dispositivo que los dueños previos habían instalado para usar recursos naturales. Un gran tanque para recoger y filtrar el agua de lluvia estaba encajado en la tierra. Aunque no debería ser usada como agua para beber, si no era necesario; definitivamente les ayudaría para guardar un montón de sus depósitos de agua, en caso de que el suministro público eventualmente parara.

* * *

Ya que Asuka insistía en inspeccionar la casa, no había forma de resistirse. Tuvieron que forzar la entrada, o mejor dicho: Shinji tuvo que forzar la entrada. Por suerte para él, había una ventana en la planta baja que estaba un poco inclinada. Trepando un poco, pudo entrar a la cocina y abrir la puerta frontal por dentro, para dejar pasar a Asuka. 

La casa no era tan grande, así que pudieron tener una más bien rápida vista general. Un pequeño vestíbulo llevaba a la sala; obviamente la habitación más grande de la casa y desde donde se llegaba al resto de ella. A la derecha estaba la cocina, a la izquierda había un corredor, que llevaba hacia el baño, un cuarto de almacenaje y dos dormitorios, de los cuales uno parecía estar más bien sin uso y era casi seguro para invitados. Unas escaleras de madera llevaban al primer piso, pero los tres cuartos aquí estaban principalmente vacíos y no parecían haber sido usados últimamente.

La vista de destrucción era mejor que en su propia residencia, pero eso no era lo que daba a Shinji una sensación incómoda. A él aún no le gustaba la idea de adueñarse de la casa de alguien más. No hacía mucho, gente había vivido aquí, que él no conocía; yendo a sus actividades diarias; nunca esperando que nada cambiara. ¿Quién sabía, si les habrían permitido poner siquiera un pie en su casa, sin mencionar vivir aquí? Estaba aliviado de que ninguna de las habitaciones parecía ser la de un niño. Realmente no sabía si podría manejar esa vista, sin desmoronarse.

Mientras que Asuka estaba ocupada buscando a través de los cuartos, él la esperó en el sofá de la sala. Mientras sus ojos vagaban alrededor, de la mesa enfrente de él, que estaba vacía a excepción de un jarrón con una única flor; a las dos pinturas y el reloj, que decoraban las paredes; a la fotografía, que estaba en la TV. La última atrapó su interés. Parecía bastante vieja; al menos de hacía 20 años, supuso. Era una foto familiar, obviamente tomada en un picnic en un día soleado de otoño. Pero lo que era extraño en ella, el hombre y su esposa parecían de algún modo... similares...

'_Ahora, si el cabello de ella fuera más púrpura y él tuviera una cola de caballo... Nah...'_ Suspiró. _'Supongo, que sólo estoy viendo cosas. Sólo porque ellos ya no están aquí...'_

"¿Necesitas más tiempo para mirar fijamente las fotos de otras personas o podemos irnos ya?" murmuró una voz detrás de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"No", masculló y regresó la foto, "podemos irnos ahora..."

* * *

Ahora, que la pelirroja finalmente estaba complacida con la inspección se movieron al garaje. Cuando abrieron la verja, fueron saludados por una pick-up verde marcada con el logotipo de la compañía familiar. 

"¿Segura que quieres conducir eso?" preguntó él.

"Escucha, si quieres mover todas tus cosas aquí a pie, siéntete libre de hacerlo. Voy a tomar éste bebé de aquí".

"Pero ni siquiera tenemos..." Ella sostuvo un montón de llaves enfrente de su nariz. "... las llaves... ¿De dónde las sacaste?"

Se encogió de hombros. "Las encontré en un escritorio. Vamos, súbete ¿O tengo que arrastrarte?"

Suspirando, subió y se colocó en el asiento de pasajeros. Mientras tanto, ella encendió el motor y puso el equipo en marcha.

"¡Ha, y dijiste que sería difícil!" se burló ella. Sin embargo mientras apretaba el acelerador, el auto sólo se tironeó hacia adelante un poco, el motor obviamente atascado. "Ni una palabra", advirtió, mirándolo.

Lo encendió de nuevo, esta vez manejando el clutch y el acelerador más cuidadosamente. Lentamente, empezaron a conducir hacia el refugio más cercano, antes de ir a casa. No llegaron muy rápido, sin embargo. Más de una vez, Asuka olvidó cambiar las velocidades o pisaba muy fuerte uno de los pedales.

"¡Verfluchter Mist!" maldijo ella. "¿No podía ésta cosa ser automática?"

"Supongo que hay algo más que necesitamos para sobrevivir", dijo Shinji, tras estar en silencio durante todo el viaje hasta ahora.

"¿Y qué sería eso?" preguntó Asuka molesta.

"Conocimiento".

"¡Si, sólo échamelo en cara!"

"Hablo en serio. Vamos a necesitar saber cómo mantener las máquinas en forma, cómo cultivar apropiadamente o cómo tratar heridas mayores y enfermedades. Vamos a necesitar libros o algo para aprender cosas como ésas..."

Ella lo miró, con curiosidad. "Hm, puede que tengas raz..."

"¡ASUKA, CUIDADO!"

Apenas y pudo esquivar un auto descompuesto...

* * *

Ya que tenían que mudarse tarde o temprano, decidieron hacerlo pronto, o en particular: al día siguiente. No le tomó mucho a Shinji empacar sus cosas. Primero que nada no tenía muchas cosas para empezar y algunas de ellas, como su cello, habían sido destruidas durante el Tercer Impacto. Así que todo lo que tomó fueron ropas y el signo que había caído de su puerta. "La Encantadora Suite de Shinji". Sus ojos vagaron al cuarto de quien, había colgado ese signo ahí; un símbolo de bienvenida, que se suponía que siempre le recordara que había encontrado un hogar aquí. Misato había sido la primera, quien lo hizo sentir bienvenido, sentirse en casa; cómo sería vivir en una familia. De toda la gente que había conocido, ella era tal vez la que más extrañaría. 

Se movió a empacar toda la comida y bebidas que quedaban en el departamento. Como anticipó, Asuka necesitó más tiempo para empacar sus cosas, pero al final salió de su cuarto cargando cuatro cajas de cartón. Era nada comparado a la cantidad de cajas, cuando se había mudado aquí, pero aún era mucho comparado con su única caja.

"Hey, Shinji. ¿Podrías ir por el resto?"

'_Debí haberlo sabido...'_ pensó él, viendo cinco más en su habitación.

Una vez que cargaron todo en la pick-up, se dirigieron a su nuevo hogar. Era extraño, aún cuando podían volver aquí cuando quisieran, se sentía como si se irían para siempre; del único lugar que le había gustado llamar su hogar.

No miró atrás cuando se fueron.

* * *

Otro día yacía detrás de ellos. No habían hecho mucho más que mover sus cosas en su nueva casa, donde querían vivir y trabajar de ahora en adelante. 

Shinji estaba acostado en su nueva cama. Aún no era capaz de dormir muy bien, así que se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente el techo.

Otro techo desconocido.

Esperanzadoramente el último.

Como era de esperarse, Asuka había escogido el dormitorio más grande, dejándolo a él con el más pequeño que casi seguro había sido reservado para los invitados. No es que realmente le importara, aún era lo bastante grande y también tenía una ventana. A diferencia del pequeño cuarto, al que tuvo que moverse, cuando Asuka se les unió a él y a Misato en el departamento y tomó el suyo.

Trató de liberar su mente de esas memorias del pasado. De lo contrario, tal vez no dormiría nada del todo esa noche otra vez.

Después de que habían desempacado sus pertenencias, le dieron una mirada más de cerca a la casa; o más bien: a los muebles y trastos, y lo que tal vez les sería de utilidad. Lo cual fue más fácil de decir que hacerlo; ¿Quién podía predecir si iban a necesitar exactamente ese cepillo para salvar sus vidas un día?

Para el día siguiente, tenían planeado tratar de llegar a Kofu, la ciudad más cercana que aún tenía una Universidad. Ahí, esperaban encontrar una biblioteca que llenara todas sus necesidades académicas para ganar el conocimiento para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Sería un largo, pero necesario viaje y entre más pronto estuviera detrás de ellos, más pronto él sería capaz de descansar un poco...

* * *

Se fueron a la mañana siguiente (más tarde que temprano). Fue un viaje de 3 horas, ya que los caminos directos estaban bloqueados por abandonados y descompuestos autos, camionetas y camiones. Debido a esto, y a que era la primera vez que Shinji conducía, lentamente se arrastraron o en una carrera alrededor de éstos obstáculos, en un extremo del camino o se dificultaban en trayectorias a través de tierra aparentemente uniforme (no para el deleite de cierta pelirroja). 

Era casi mediodía, cuando llegaron a un mirador sobre Kofu.

"Es algo extraño", Shinji murmuró, observando sobre los altos edificios, brillando en el sol, "ver ésta ciudad tan intacta e inafectada, como si nada jamás hubiera sucedido..."

"Sí" Asuka convino, aunque no podía sacudir el sentimiento de vacío, que tuvo antes, cuando habían visto Neo Tokyo-3 durante el apagón. "¿Sabes?., tal vez incluso aún haya electricidad y agua corriente. Quizás deberíamos dejar Tokyo-3 y mudarnos directo aquí. Podríamos ahorrarnos un montón de trab..."

"No..." sorpresivamente la interrumpió firmemente. "Yo... yo no quiero irme... más de casa..."

Aunque ella le dio una mirada cuestionadora, no preguntó más. Ella sabía muy bien, a lo que se refería...

* * *

Dado que era hora del almuerzo, su primera parada fue en una tienda departamental, donde agarraron algo de comida, que no necesitaba calentarse, antes de dirigirse a la Universidad Yamanashi. Llegar ahí resultó en un problema más grande, de lo que esperaban. No sólo, uno podía perderse fácilmente si no sabía su camino a través de las calles de la ciudad, sino que Kofu también estaba mucho más poblada de lo que Tokyo-3 estaba cerca de su fin, cuando la mayoría de los civiles habían sido evacuados. Además, había tantos choques de autos que era aún más difícil navegar ahí, que cuando venían de camino (lo que más los enojó, fue que aprendieron más tarde que pudieron haber evitado todo esto, al conducir alrededor de la ciudad, ya que la Universidad estaba más afuera de ella). 

Una vez que finalmente llegaron a su destino, por fortuna no fue muy difícil encontrar la biblioteca en la gran área del campus al usar los mapas instalados. Por suerte para ellos, la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad y su biblioteca, la cual había estado en la ciudad de Tamaho antes del Segundo Impacto, había sido transferida al campus de Kofu.

Fueron a través de varios pisos y edificios, agarrando cada libro de eso que pensaron que tal vez eventualmente sería de utilidad: medicina, ingeniería, arquitectura... al final, tenían casi una docena de canastas llenas de libros, fólderes y materiales similares; suficiente para estudiar por años. Pero tristemente, notaron, que la biblioteca estaba demasiado especializada para libros sobre jardinería o consejos de 'hágalo usted mismo', lo cual significaba, que tenían que volver a la ciudad otra vez y encontrar una pública o una tienda de libros.

Lo bueno sobre esto fue, que les dio la oportunidad de recoger algunos suministros, no iban (o al menos sólo difícilmente) a ser capaces de entrar a los restos de Tokyo-3 más; no sólo comida, sino también herramientas y utensilios, que podían ser necesarios; Asuka incluso insistió en obtener unas cuantas ropas más. Lo malo fue, que perdieron un montón de tiempo gracias a ésta escala adicional.

Ya era media tarde, cuando finalmente se fueron de Kofu.

* * *

Apenas habían dejado la ciudad, cuando Shinji súbitamente frenó tan fuerte que fueron lanzados hacia delante contra sus cinturones. 

"¡Genial, ahora voy a soltar ese poco de comida que tuve, gracias a ti!"

"Perdón", se excusó astutamente. "Supongo que aún tengo que aprender cómo acelerar y frenar más suavemente..."

"¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí, de todas formas?"

"Hay un campo de trigo", declaró él, señalando a la ventana izquierda.

"¿Y...?"

"Bueno, voy a necesitar harina para cocinar y para los fideos y demás. Y dado que no he visto ningunas semillas para las cosechas en..."

"Sí, sí, ya te entendí", gruñó ella. "¿Entonces qué estás esperando? Apresúrate y agarra algunos granos, para que nos podamos ir a casa por fin".

"Uhm. ¿Quieres decir, que no vas a ayudarme?"

Ella no respondió a esto. No es que necesitara hacerlo. Su mirada era respuesta suficiente.

Suspirando, abrió la puerta y salió del auto.

* * *

Pasaron al menos 15 minutos hasta que Shinji regresó con una carga de trigo. Parecía estar muy apurado, ya que arrojó todo en la parte de atrás de la pick-up y saltó dentro. Cuando al final pisó el acelerador y dio la vuelta con los neumáticos rechinando, Asuka se puso un poco ansiosa. 

"Rayos. ¿Cuál es el gran problema?" lo maldijo, mientras trataba de mantener el equilibrio en su asiento. Él no parecía estar asustado, así que era dudoso, que estuviera huyendo de algún tipo de peligro.

"Vi una granja por allá" le dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Y?. ¿Pensé, que no querías mudarte a una granja?"

"No, pero ahí habrá unos cuantos animales".

"¿Animales?" Asuka frunció el ceño. "Eso es exactamente por qué no querría vivir en un granja..."

"Bueno¿Entonces cómo se supone que sea capaz de tener cosas como huevos o leche para cocinar?"

"¿Leche?. ¿Quieres llevarte una vaca?"

Shinji se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez tienen cabras..."

"¿Leche de cabra?" hizo una mueca. "¿Tratas de envenenarme?"

Shinji sólo giró sus ojos y suspiró. No habría oportunidad de discutir con ella una vez que fijara su mente con terquedad.

"Bien, nada de leche entonces..." dijo, mientras detenía el auto enfrente de lo que parecía ser un granero. "Pero no te quejes, si no te puedo cocinar todo, lo que me pidas que..." añadió murmurando mientras salía.

"¿Dijiste algo?"

"No, yo..." se interrumpió y le sugirió que se callara con su mano. ¿Escuchaste eso?"

Frunciendo el ceño con curiosidad, ella lo siguió fuera del auto. De hecho, era difícil no oírlo: fuertes chirridos, balidos y relinchidos venían de uno de los edificios más grandes del área de la granja pasada de moda.

Shinji no perdió tiempo y corrió al más cercano, abrió la puerta... y se congeló.

Éstos animales se estaban muriendo de hambre después de varios días sin comida; algunos de ellos tenían heridas, ya sea por tratar de liberarse a sí mismos o incluso por medidas desesperadas como canibalismo por los de su especie.

Shinji sólo ausentemente notó su mano abriéndose y cerrándose en un puño levemente, mientras miraba la perturbadora escena en shock.

"Tenemos... tenemos que ayudarlos..."

Sería así en todo el mundo: animales, mascotas esperando que sus dueños regresaran, para que los alimentaran y los cuidaran. Pero nunca regresarían...

"Shinji, no puedes ir a todos lados y encargarte de cada ser vivo", Asuka habló seriamente detrás de él, como si le hubiera leído la mente. "No puedes salvarlos a todos..."

"Lo sé..." se tensó. "Lo sé muy bien..."

Sin discutir más, se dirigió a las puertas, las abrió una por una y liberó a esos animales que estaban sujetados. Aunque no los sacó afuera, ya que tampoco había razón para eso. Ellos encontrarían su camino a la libertad, donde al menos tendrían una oportunidad de sobrevivir.

* * *

Las gallinas sin embargo fueron otra historia. Uno pensaría, que se cansaban y fácilmente quedaban exhaustas. Sin embargo, no mostraban ninguna señal de eso, cuando Shinji hizo su mejor esfuerzo como "Cazador de Gallinas". Durante por lo menos media hora, las persiguió con impaciencia a través del corral, mientras que Asuka simplemente lo observaba, parcialmente confundida, parcialmente molesta; recargada en la valla que lo rodeaba. 

Finalmente una no fue lo bastante rápida para escaparse de entre sus dedos en el último momento.

"Mira", dijo triunfal, levantando la ansiosa y forcejeando salvajemente ave en el aire, "¡Tengo una!"

"¿Shinji?" Una pequeña, divertida sonrisa se arrastró en su cara.

"¿Sí?"

"Ése es un gallo". Sacudió su cabeza; soltando una leve risa ahogada ante su atontada cara, mientras perdía su agarre en el ave, la cual corrió inmediatamente a la esquina opuesta. "¿Cómo planeas transportarlas de todas maneras? Eso es. ¿Sin que estén corriendo aleteando alrededor, o peor, _en_ el auto?"

"Uh... Yo... ¿No lo sé...?"

Sus hombros se vinieron abajo y un suspiro emanó de ella. "Debí haber sabido que dependería de mí encargarme de pensar. Espera aquí. ¿Está bien?"

Él sólo asintió silenciosamente, antes de que ella se fuera.

Le tomó casi diez minutos hasta que regresó, cargando dos pequeñas jaulas y un obviamente bastante pesado saco que llevaba arrastrando atrás.

"Uhm... ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" preguntó débilmente, pero no pudo saber si la mueca, que obtuvo como respuesta, se suponía que fuera un "¡Sí, por supuesto que te necesito estúpida mula para hacer el trabajo duro!" o un "¡No, ni siquiera necesito tu ayuda con nada, baka!"

Así que al final no hizo nada.

"Puedo entender lo de las jaulas. ¿Pero para qué el saco?" continuó él cuando ella se descargó enfrente de la cerca.

"Hay trigo ahí dentro", respondió casualmente. "Y, por cierto, ésta es una forma mucho más efectiva de tomarlo, que recogerlo de los campos..."

"Así que... ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con eso?" cuestionó, ignorando el comentario ofensivo sobre sus acciones anteriores.

Asuka le dio una mirada incrédula. "¿Por qué tengo mis dudas de que los hombres se suponía que eran los grandes, ingeniosos cazadores, cuando te veo a ti?" Sacudió su cabeza. "¡Estamos haciendo una trampa, por supuesto!"

Con eso, puso un montón de trigo un una jaula y la colocó al otro lado de la cerca. Éste procedimiento fue repetido con la otra. Después, le aconsejó a Shinji que dejara rastros de trigo hacia la entrada de la jaula.

No tomó mucho tiempo, hasta que la primera de las hambrientas aves literalmente siguió el rastro directo en la caja; sin saber, que un segundo después, la puerta se había cerrado de golpe y la barra era bloqueada. A pesar de su salvaje protesta de sus temporales, restringidas condiciones de vivienda; no fue suficiente para asustar a una segunda de sufrir el mismo destino.

"¿Ves?" dijo Asuka triunfal, levantando las jaulas. "¡Así es como atrapas algo que es demasiado rápido para ti!. ¡Ahora, agarra el saco, para que nos podamos ir a casa!"

"Sí", simplemente murmuró, abrió la reja y dejó el corral de gallinas; seguido por media docena de aves, curiosamente explorando su nueva encontrada libertad...

* * *

El sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando finalmente dejaron la granja y no tomó mucho para que fueran envueltos por la oscuridad de la noche. Por supuesto, esto realmente no ayudaba a navegar; aún con las luces prendidas. 

"¿Estás segura, de que éste es el camino correcto?" Shinji cuestionó después de unas cuantas horas de manejar 'a ciegas'. "Creo, que debimos girar a la izquierda tres vueltas antes..."

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" su pelirroja copiloto respondió de vuelta. "¡Se supone que tú eres capaz de leer las señales sin problemas!"

"¿Entonces por qué insististe en manejar a la derecha?"

"¡Se suponía que fuera una broma!. ¿Por qué es mi culpa que seas tan estúpido para entenderla?"

"¿Una... una broma? Yo..." Se interrumpió, frenando sin advertencia y apagó el motor.

"¿Ahora qué?" gruñó Asuka, pero Shinji sólo cerró sus ojos y suspiró.

"¿Sabes qué, Asuka?" murmuró él. "Fue un día largo y estoy... estoy muy cansado para esto, de acuerdo? Quiero decir, es tarde, y; enfrentémoslo, estamos perdidos y es dudoso que podamos hallar el camino de vuelta de noche..."

"¿Así que dices, que quieres dormir aquí?. ¿En el auto?. ¿Ahora?" Ella lo vio asentir lentamente en respuesta.

"¡De ninguna manera!" escupió. "¡Podemos dormir en la siguiente casa que esté en nuestro camino!. ¡No voy a dormir justo a tu lado, donde puedes vivir tus sueños pervertidos sobre mí!"

Él parecía estar en shock, el momento que lo dijo; en vez de su sonrojo usual y negaciones murmuradas, sus ojos ganaron una triste mirada, la cual él rápidamente evitó.

"Nosotros... nosotros hemos visto el último edificio hace más de una hora", murmuró él. "Si tú... quieres, yo.. yo puedo dormir afuera..."

"¡Oh rayos, ya deja de quejarte!" gruñó ella. "¡Bien, dormiremos aquí!. ¡Pero más te vale quedarte en tu lado!. ¡Y que no se te ocurran ideas estúpidas!" advirtió y reajustó su asiento en una posición horizontal.

"Buenas noches, Asuka..." dijo él, antes de apagar las luces y hacer lo mismo.

"Lo que sea..."

Dormir fue más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Ella definitivamente se sentía tensa, yaciendo al lado de él, sólo a unos centímetros de distancia. Especialmente en relación a cuánto aún no estaba dicho entre ellos. Pero aún era demasiado temprano para eso. Tal vez incluso sería mejor, si se dejaba sin decir y sólo vivían como ahora. ¿No era tan malo así, o sí? Y si él...

Se detuvo a sí misma. Pensamientos como éste realmente no le ayudaban en sus intentos por dormir. Tampoco lo hacía el incómodo asiento o la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

Al menos estaba caliente.

Al menos, las pesadillas de las noches anteriores no regresaron ésta vez.

* * *

Despertaron con el amanecer de la siguiente mañana, cuando el sol matutino brilló a través de las ventanas y las gallinas se hicieron escuchar con un cloqueo audible. 

Se volvió obvio que estaban más cerca de Neo Tokyo-3, de lo que pensaban; después de sólo cinco minutos de manejar se encontraron con la primera señal que mostraba su camino y apenas 20 minutos después, estaban de vuelta en su nuevo hogar. No es necesario decir, que Asuka no estaba muy feliz con ésta revelación.

Tuvieron un desayuno bastante grande que Shinji preparó (parcialmente como excusa por la noche anterior; parcialmente para compensar el día anterior cuando no tuvieron mucho más que un rápido tentempié), antes de descargar la pick-up.

Los libros fueron simplemente dejados en la sala, para clasificarlos más tarde; los suministros fueron guardados en uno de los cuartos vacíos del primer piso, menos la comida, que necesitaba estar (y caber) en el refrigerador o el congelador. El trigo fue colocado junto con las otras semillas en el cobertizo de afuera; mientras que las gallinas se quedaron con el más pequeño. No era mucho, pero eventualmente estaría apropiadamente amueblado y tendrían un pequeño gallinero; aunque por ahora, parecían estar felices de salir de sus más bien apretadas jaulas.

El resto del día fue principalmente agotado nadando entre los libros; clasificando cuál sería necesitado para qué o si eran necesitados del todo.

Lo último que hicieron fue más o menos asignar las tareas. Asuka estuvo de acuerdo en trabajar en lo técnico y la ingeniería o en otra palabras: Ella se encargaría de que todo estuviera funcionando y trabajando como debería. Sorpresivamente, ella incluso aceptó a hacer el trabajo manual que vendría junto con esto.

No era realmente necesario decir que Shinji fue designado como el responsable de limpiar y cocinar. Lo último demostró volverse un reto más grande de lo que parecía, ya que esto ahora incluía proveer los bienes básicos como pan o fideos, una vez que se les acabaran los suministros. Pero por una vez tenía confianza en eso. No sin razón, ya se había adelantado y obtenido unos cultivos para la harina. Sólo esperaba que de hecho crecieran.

En cuanto a esa parte; la jardinería, decidieron, que ambos se encargarían de eso, ya que ninguno de ellos jamás había hecho algo como eso y por lo tanto, no sabían, quién estaba mejor calificado para el trabajo.

Y con eso, todo, lo que necesitaban parecía estar resuelto por ahora.

Tenían un nuevo hogar; tendrían comida y agua; tendría el conocimiento necesario.

Tenían todo lo necesario para sobrevivir.

Pero había algo que todavía estaba sin resolver...

* * *

Shinji se le acercó en la sala, mientras miraba la puesta de sol a través de la ventana. 

"Asuka, hemos hecho todo lo que podemos hasta ahora, para asegurarnos de sobrevivir. Ahora tenemos todo el tiempo que necesitamos". Su mano se crispó nerviosamente y bajó su vista. " Necesitamos... tenemos que hablar, finalmente".

Ella se tensó notablemente ante sus palabras, pero no se dio la vuelta.

"¡Yo... yo no lo creo!. ¡Aún tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer, si queremos sobrevivir!"

"Pero... siempre tendremos mucho qué hacer. ¿No es así? Entonces nunca hablaremos..."

"¿Y qué?" masculló ella. "¿Sería tan malo, si sólo vivimos y olvidamos...?"

"¡Asuka!" interrumpió él. "Por favor..."

Tras dejar escapar un profundo suspiro, ella asintió.

"Está bien, entonces..." casi susurró ella y se volteó.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Ha, puedo imaginar sus quijadas cayéndose por la confusión. Sí, vengan y obtengan la oferta especial del Loco Jimmy: Lean una historia, llévense una posterior al TI gratis. Lo prometo, tendrá más sentido con cada nuevo capítulo.

Bueno, tal vez tengan que esperar un buen rato para el siguiente, sin embargo. Tengo que estudiar por las siguientes semanas (estúpidos exámenes **gruñe** ¿Por qué escogí ir a la universidad de todos? **murmulla**... por otra parte, conociéndome, terminaré escribiendo de todas formas).

Sin embargo, éste capítulo me dio la oportunidad, que casi todos los autores de historias posteriores al TI quieren: Escribir mi propia interpretación para el final de EoE.

Creo que es gracioso, en casi cada fic posterior al TI, hasta los mejores, van a los Cuarteles Generales de NERV... ¿Hola?. ¡Los Cuarteles Generales de NERV estaban dentro del Geofrente!. ¿Ya saben, esa negra, cosa redonda que explotó en billones de piezas al final? De hecho es posible que el 'océano' es, donde se suponía que el Geofrente estaba. No me malinterpreten, entiendo que así funciona mejor para algunas historias (y no quiero enfadar a mis compañeros y a posible revisores, rayos, puedo ver ahora, por qué todos ruegan por ellos, son adictivos...), pero es extraño que es usado tan a menudo. Como sea...

En cuanto al hospital, no recuerdo si su nombre vino durante la serie y apesto para inventar nombres, así que sólo lo llamé el hospital de Tokyo-3.

Y sí, soy un partidario-de-Asuka-realmente-no-está-lastimada, diablos. ¡Está usando un brazo, que se supone fue cortado a la mitad!

Lo sé, es casi seguro, que no habrá mucho jardines-mercado (¿hay de hecho alguna palabra mejor para esto?) en una metrópolis como Tokyo-3, pero quería algo diferente, que la usual 'fueron a una granja'-cosa. De hecho, no me he decidido, si los dejo mudarse del todo, hasta que escriba esa escena.

Bueno, para el resto, no piensen mucho en este capítulo, es más un preestablecimiento de los posteriores.

Así que, los dejo con un lindo, pequeño cliffhanger, esperen el Capítulo 4 para la parte de WAFF...

* * *

Traducido al español el 25 de Julio del 2006 

Notasl de traductor: si yo también me quedé así de. ¿WTF? cuando leí esto la primera vez pero poco a poco empezó a tener sentido todo... gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y revisiones, he de confesar que el inglés de Jimmy es un poco más... 'duro' de entender de lo que estoy acostumbrado pero hago mi mejor esfuerzo por mantener con el mismo sentido original la traducción. Bien, el siguiente semestre de la universidad está por comenzar... así que trataré de darme prisa lo más posible por continuar las traducciones, porque una vez que empiece, es seguro que se aminore muy notablemente el ritmo, en fin, hasta la próxima.

FeroAng: como mencionas, mis prelectores no tienen una cuenta en ffnet, sino que son personas que casi siempre hacen uso de esos nicks en los foros o en los chats donde hablo con ellos, además de ser amigos míos, por cierto, ésta historia la relaciono mucho con ese doujin de NGE que mencioné en un de mis notas de "LQYAE", RE-TAKE... me pregunto cómo terminará Jimmy esta historia...


	3. El 13avo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 3: El 13°**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

Notas del autor previas al capítulo: Whoa, no tengo idea de cómo pudo pasar esto. Esto es lo más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha y casi seguro será así por un buen rato, ya que de hecho yo mismo no soy un gran amigo de los capítulos de +10,000 palabras. Lo habría separado en dos capítulos, pero eso habría arruinado el formato de ésta historia. En vez de eso, para aquellos que no quieran leer la cosa entera de una vez, les aconsejo que se den un descanso después de leer un rato.

Ahora, continuemos:

* * *

"Aún no puedo ver el motivo de ésta actividad" Rei declaró, jadeando. 

"¡Ha!. ¡Parece que al menos tenemos algo en común, Primera!" Asuka no se molestó en mirarla. En vez de eso, prestó más atención al mechón empapado de sudor de cabello que estaba molestándola por ya un rato al constantemente caer sobre su vista. Alcanzó para hacerlo a un lado, pero no tomó el tiempo para fijarlo correctamente en su diadema. "¡Tengo cosas mucho mejores que hacer que desperdiciar mi tiempo así!. ¡Sin mencionar: con ustedes dos, de todos los seres! No puedo creer que haya gente, quien de hecho disfruta esto". Falló en tratar de cubrir su agotamiento, aunque su voz no mostró el veneno, que usualmente venía con sus gritos.

"Perdón", murmuró Shinji. "No es mi culpa que haya ganado en 'piedra-papel-tijeras' por una vez".

"¡Sí, claro!. ¡Apuesto a que hiciste trampa, para llevar a cabo ésta estúpida idea tuya!"

Rei decidió ignorar la discusión de sus compañeros pilotos y se enfocó en su tarea actual. La cual se volvía más y más difícil con cada momento que pasaba. Se sentía... ella realmente no podía describir la sensación. Era como si estuviera enferma, pero ella estaba perfectamente saludable antes de que comenzaran. ¿Podría ser, debido a que ésta era la primera vez, que hacía esto? Trató de aclarar su mente de la sensación al sacudir su cabeza. Sohryu e Ikari no parecían notarlo, ya que ella aún lo estaba regañando por meterla en esto. Rei no entendía por qué la pelirroja hacía tanto escándalo por ello. Cuando ellos hicieron que la decisión sobe de quién sería la idea para una actividad común fuera satisfecha al jugar ese juego, le parecía que la furiosa alemana de hecho le **dejó** ganar a él. Pero ella no mencionó eso.

"¡Ya confiesa, Shinji!. ¡Tú sólo querías arrastrarnos aquí!" Asuka siguió.

"P-pero Misato nos ordenó que hiciéramos algo juntos", gimoteó Shinji. "Ésa no fue mi idea".

Rei se quedó en silencio. Era raro que ella no fue ordenada directamente por la Mayor Katsuragi o por ningún otro oficial superior. En vez de ello, fue informada por sus compañeros pilotos en la escuela que ellos tendrían que 'hacer algo'. Aunque, Rei no esperaba que éste 'algo' fuera tan cansado.

Shinji pareció notar esto también. "¿Estás bien, Ayanami? Te ves algo exhausta".

"No estoy acostumbrada a ésta 'excursión' " Rei respondió. Pero, no podía evitar, sentirse familiar con ella.

Habían estado vagando por dos horas para éste momento, tomando una ruta que los llevaría alrededor de la ciudad. Ahora pronto iban a reentrar a los bordes de Neo Tokyo-3, pero el esfuerzo del viaje, gracias al apuro de Asuka, así como también al sol quemante del eterno verano, habían tomado su cuota en los Elegidos. Mientras que Asuka y Shinji estaban sudando y respirando un poco pesadamente, era algo sorprendente que Rei parecía tener la resistencia más débil. Jadeando pesadamente, se estaba quedando atrás. No se sentía bien del todo.

"¡Bueno, qué mal si no te gusta, Primera!" se burló Asuka, mientras se daba la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros. "¿Habrías preferido otra 'actividad'?"

Rei parpadeó. Ella realmente nunca había pensado sobre qué le gustaba, especialmente no sobre, lo que los otros se referían como 'hobbies' ".

Nadie nunca estaba interesado.

"Preferiría nadar" declaró la piloto de cabello azul después de una corta pausa.

"Bueno, podríamos ir a nadar en otra ocasión" le ofreció Shinji alegremente.

"¡No, no podemos!. ¡Parecer que cierto baka se ha olvidado de que él no puede nadar!" escupió la Segunda Elegida.

Shinji titubeó notablemente. "Ah... eh... sí... perdón, Aya... ¡AYANAMI!"

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Asuka al darse la vuelta para ver a Shinji bajar a su compañera piloto cuidadosamente en el suelo.

"No lo sé..." Inmediatamente fue a revisarle el pulso. El ritmo inestable no calmó su mente un poco; ni tampoco su inusual cara roja, la cual era un gran contraste a su normalmente pálida piel. Poner su mano en su frente sólo confirmó sus temores. "Está caliente. Casi seguro le dio una insolación".

"La cargaremos allá. ¡Vamos, toma su derecha y yo su izquierda!"

"¡Espera!. ¡No podemos moverla tanto!" Shinji protestó firmemente, mientras Asuka se agachaba ante la inconsciente Rei, levantando el brazo izquierdo de la chica albina sobre su hombro.

"Mira, Shinji. ¡No voy a discutir contigo ahora! Ya no está tan lejos. Diablos, hicimos todo éste viaje para llegar allí por fin".

"¡Asuka!"

Ella suspiró. "Perdón, lo sé, eso se oyó egoísta. Pero no podemos refrescarla o ayudarla aquí de todas maneras".

Ella tenía razón en eso; tuvo que admitir él, mientras miraba alrededor. No había ningún árbol alrededor, cuyas sombras aliviarían el calor, ni tampoco había un arroyo cercano. Tan cerca de la fortaleza de los hombres, la naturaleza era forzada a retirarse.

Así que, finalmente, accedió. "Está bien, démonos prisa".

* * *

Cuando Rei despertó, lo primero que notó fue que algo frío y mojado estaba en su frente. 

"Ah, parece que su amiga ha recuperado la conciencia, Sr. Ikari", escuchó ella la voz de una vieja mujer.

La cara de un chico de cabello café oscuro llenó su borrosa visión. "Hey Ayanami. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"¿Cómo me siento...?" susurró ella. "... Cansada..."

Shinji sonrió levemente. "Llamamos a Misato; vendrá a recogernos pronto. Deberías tratar de descansar un poco hasta entonces".

Ella asintió mientras ajustaba levemente su cabeza para ver que estaba en una radiante, ordenada sala, pero debido a su visión borrosa no pudo distinguir detalles. Detrás de Shinji, pudo vagamente ver la silueta de una mujer con largo cabello gris, el cual estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo. Pero antes de que pudiera ver más, se deslizó de nuevo al sueño.

Shinji regresó su atención a su anfitriona, viendo que la vieja mujer le estaba sonriendo. "Gracias otra vez por su ayuda, Sra. Yamadera. No sé, lo que habríamos hecho si usted y su esposo no nos hubieran dejado entrar".

De hecho, él había estado sorprendido de cuán ansiosamente habían sido bienvenidos por la pareja mayor. Después de que el Sr. Yamadera les había ayudado a cargar a Rei a la casa, casi necesitaron pelear con su esposa quien les quería ofrecer té, galletas u otros dulces.

"Oh, no es nada. Después de que nuestro hijos se fueron, se puso un poco solitario por aquí. Así que estamos contentos cuando tenemos algunos invitados. Ni siquiera tenemos muchos clientes éstos días. Nuestro jardín-mercado se volvió más un hobby que un negocio. El último cliente que tuvimos estuvo aquí hace semanas. Y él solo quiso unas semillas para sandías..." se interrumpió, viendo la mirada perpleja del chico. "Oh perdón, creo que te estoy aburriendo con mis cuentos".

"No" sacudió él su cabeza negando. "Yo... yo quiero decir... ¿Acaso éste cliente tenía una barba incipiente y una cola de caballo y era bastante, uh, encantador?"

"¿Huh? Sí, lo era", ella pareció como si tratara de recordar, antes de sonreír ante su memoria. "Koichi de hecho se puso algo celoso, incluso aunque él era muy parecido cuando tenía esa edad", soltó una risita. "Así que. ¿Lo conoces?"

"Bueno, sí, más o menos..." soltó él una risa ahogada. _'Ahora, a eso es a lo que llamo coincidencia...'_

"Hmm, esas sandías ya deberían haber crecido mucho desde entonces. ¿Las has visto?"

"No, todavía no. Pero se supone que las vea pronto..."

A pesar de la mirada cuestionadora de la vieja mujer, él no explicó más.

"Dime, tu otra amiga seguro que se toma su tiempo. ¿Siempre se queda tanto tiempo en el baño?"

"Ah, ella es incluso peor en la mañana..." Shinji se interrumpió y evitó su mirada; sonrojándose levemente, ya que notó que esto podía fácilmente ser malentendido. "Um... bueno..."

"Oh, perdón, no quería avergonzarte", la Sra. Yamadera soltó otra vez una risita. Era fácil ver que ésta frase no había sido toda la verdad. "Pero dado que admitiste que conoces sus hábitos matutinos eso significaría que ella de hecho ES cercana a ti. ¿Tu novia, tal vez?"

"Bueno... s... Yo-yo quiero decir, no, Yo... vivimos juntos... Uh... eh... ¡Pero no así!" escupió él, nervioso baja la mirada fija de la mujer de cabello gris. _'Maldición, es casi como un versión más vieja de Misato'._

"Vaya que es fácil de embromar, Sr. Ikari. Pero será mejor que te ocupes de ella. ¿Supongo que tu, cómo la llamaste?. ¿Tutora? Creo que ella estará aquí pronto".

Él asintió tímidamente. Después de revisar el estado de Rei una última vez, fue a buscar a Asuka.

No le tomó mucho encontrarla, ya que la casa no era tan grande. Y él la conocía bastante bien.

Tan bien como la conocía a ella.

Él no era estúpido; sabía bastante bien, que ella no insistió en regresar aquí sólo para conocer a los dueños de la casa.

La encontró justo donde lo esperaba. Estaba parada en el pasillo enfrente de una habitación, sin moverse del todo, como si tuviera miedo de lo que encontraría dentro. Él podía entenderlo muy bien, por qué ella estaba parada ahí; mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada.

Ésa había sido su habitación primero, antes de que...

"¿Hola?. ¿Hay alguien en casa?" una voz familiar desde la entrada los sobresaltó a ambos.

La llamada de Misato sacó a Asuka de su trance y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Sintió él que su corazón se rompía, al ver las lágrimas sin derramar brillar en sus ojos. En ese momento, odió su decisión más que nunca; odiaba no ser capaz de tenerla cerca, sostenerla. Tratando de hacer la mejor cosa siguiente, delicadamente puso su mano derecha en su hombro, nunca perdiendo el doloroso, pero tranquilizador contacto visual. Con una forzada, pero agradecida sonrisa, ella colocó su propia mano sobre la suya, apretándola levemente. Un pequeño cabeceo contestó su pregunta silenciosa.

"¡Sí!" dijo él de vuelta a la entrada. "¡Ya vamos!"

Sin moverse.

Nunca perdiendo el contacto.

* * *

"¿Y está segura que una joven, encantadora señorita como usted no quiere algunos vegetales?" 

"Eh, no, perdón, yo..." Produciendo una gota de sudor, Misato hizo su mejor esfuerzo por rechazar las constantes ofertas del encantador anciano tan cortésmente como le era posible con una sonrisa.

"¿Oh?. ¿En serio? Las lechugas y zanahorias han crecido muy bien éste año. Y debería ver mis grandes, largos..."

"¡KOICHI!"

"... pepinos", terminó su frase interrumpida por su esposa. "¿Qué?"

La Sra. Yamadera hizo una reverencia ante Misato. "Por favor disculpe a mi marido,. ¿Señorita...?"

"Katsuragi".

"¡... Señorita Katsuragi! Siempre es así con jóvenes, atractivas mujeres", lo miró fijamente.

"Bueno, discúlpame por tratar de vender algo..." murmuró él.

Mirándolos pelear, la Mayor no pudo evitar recordar a alguien más, aunque no podía dar exactamente con quién. "Eh, perdón, no quise provocar una discusión", dijo ella, riendo nerviosamente. "Sólo quería recoger a los chicos".

Como si fuera una señal, Shinji y Asuka vinieron a la vista.

"Hey ahí" los saludó. "¿Listos para irse?"

Shinji disparó un rápido pero no inadvertido vistazo a su pelirroja compañera de cuarto, quien cabeceó extrañamente pasiva. "Sí. Sólo tenemos que ir por Ayanami", respondió él, señalando dentro.

"¡Koichi, ayúdalos!" la Sra. Yamadera comandó.

"Sí, sí..."

* * *

"Así que. ¿Me lo van a decir ahora?" Misato preguntó, mientras conducía a casa desde NERV, después de llevar a Rei a la enfermería de NERV. Y si los problemas con los Elegidos no eran suficientes, ella aún tenía que atender a esa reunión con el comité sobre el último Ángel en una hora. Al menos ahora quería divertirse un poco. 

"¿Decirte qué?"

"¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes chicos allá afuera?" Su voz aguda, mientras cambiaba al modo para hacer bromas. "¿No fueron por un trío en los arbustos, verdad?"

"¡MISATO!" ambos adolescentes gritaron con caras de un rojo profundo.

"¿Cómo te atreves a pensar así de mí, como si me rebajara a mí misma a hacer algo como... **eso** con fenómenos como **ellos**...?" Asuka añadió.

"A-además, tú nos ordenaste que pasáramos algo de tiempo juntos..." Por la forma en que Shinji los estaba mirando fijamente, sus zapatos de momento debían de estar haciendo su interpretación del bien conocido trabajo 'La Interesante Nada'.

"... sólo el pensamiento de ello. Uargh..." Asuka continuó.

"¿Lo hice?" Misato parpadeó, ignorando los gritos en curso de la pelirroja. Ella realmente no podía recordarlo. ¿Tal vez había estado borracha otra vez cuando hizo esa orden?

"... Necesito una ducha, tan pronto como regresemos..."

"B-bueno, sí, de hecho fue cuando tuvimos el entrenamiento de sincronización..." Shinji murmuró.

"... Tal vez eso saque esas... imágenes repugnantes de mi cabeza..."

Misato estrechó sus ojos. "Oh, es bueno ver, cuán entusiastas están ustedes chicos por cumplir mis órdenes..."

"¡... Como si no fuera lo bastante malo, que ella siempre está sospechando que tengo algo con **él**, pero también con **ella**!..."

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo estará la Primera Elegida incapaz de cumplir su deber?" el Comandante Gendo Ikari esperó por su reporte diario de su subordinado enfrente de su escritorio. 

"El Dr. Kanegawa recomendó tenerla bajo observación médica por al menos uno o dos días", Ritsuko informó, temblando bajo su fría voz.

"Ella será liberada para ésta tarde", ordenó él tan tranquilo como si acabara de ordenar su almuerzo.

"¿Señor?"

"¿Hay algún problema, Dra. Akagi?"

"No, Señor, informaré a la enfermería".

"Bien. Le darás a ella una 'revisión' en los días venideros. Quiero ese prototipo terminado lo antes posible".

"No veo complicaciones con eso. El trabajo progresa muy rápido, pero hemos encontrado algunas fallas..."

"Eso no importa".

"Pero..." Ella no pudo terminar su frase; ni siquiera lo esperaba. Gendo Ikari era un hombre quien sólo estaba interesado en el éxito.

"¿Qué hay sobre el incidente del radio de sincronización inusual de la Segunda y Tercer Elegidos?" cambió él el tema. "¿Tienes los resultados de la investigación ahora?"

"No. La MAGI no llegó a una explicación consistente para esto, tampoco. Tal vez sólo fue coincidencia después de todo".

Ritsuko pudo decir que él no estaba muy complacido con éste resultado, ni tampoco ella. Su mente científica demandaba una explicación más lógica que sólo pura suerte.

"Muy bien entonces, olvida el asunto", declaró él finalmente. "Si no es reproducible, no nos sirve de ningún modo".

"Sí, Señor".

"¿Algo más?"

"La prueba S-2 está programada para..."

* * *

"Como siempre, Ayanami y Aida están ausentes". El profesor de la clase 2-A ya había podido aburrir a la mitad de sus pupilos antes de que siquiera empezara sus 'lecciones'. Touji definitivamente era uno de ellos. Estaba tumbado en su silla, con los pies en el escritorio, sin mostrar nada de respeto o modales hacia el anciano. 

"Hey, Touji", Shinji susurró a su amigo, mientras que el maestro continuaba. "¿Dónde está Kensuke?"

"En Nuevo Yokosuka, mirando portaaviones. Dicen que el "Myoko" atracó en el puerto".

"¡Suzuhara!"

El chico saltó, sobresaltado, cuando el profesor lo llamó. "¡Sí!"

Shinji encendió su Laptop y empezó a escribir un mensaje tan pronto como el sistema de arranque terminó.

-Kensuke está en Nuevo Yokosuka. Ahora estoy seguro que fue hoy.

La respuesta no tomó mucho tiempo.

-Entonces, hoy desaparecerá.

-Sí. Y entonces el siguiente vendrá.

Justo en ése momento, a medio mundo de distancia, todo el infierno se desató.

* * *

"¿Cuál es el status?" 

"La MAGI lo confirmará..."

"¿Desvanecido?"

"¡Se ha ido!"

"¡Estoy acabado!"

"... está en pánico".

"... la causa?"

"... sólo imágenes del satélite..."

"... miles de personas..."

"... ninguna explosión..."

"... el motor S2..."

"... recibiremos la Unidad-03..."

"... cómo haremos la prueba?"

"... designen al Cuarto..."

* * *

"¿Qué quieres decir, con olvidaste nuestro almuerzo?" la fuerte voz de Asuka perturbó la paz de la hora del almuerzo, atrayendo la atención de la clase a la 'bestia' y su común 'presa'. 

"Nosotros... yo... estaba algo ocupado. ¿Sabes?" Shinji se hundió más bajo la mesa, esperando evitar la inminente cólera de la pelirroja. "Yo, bueno, no tuve tiempo de preparar algo. ¿Ves?"

"¿Y debido a que **tú** estabas tonteando, **yo** tengo que perder mi almuerzo?"

Touji no podía verlo más. Esta hora de 'ayudar' a su amigo y finalmente ser capaz de consumir sus varios almuerzos, que había comprado antes, en paz.

"¿Ustedes dos teniendo otra pelea marital?" '_Eso debería funcionar...'_

Como se esperaba, les tomó un rato estar bajo las carcajadas de los otros estudiantes, antes de que ambos lo negaran simultáneamente. Pero...

'_¿Apenas sonrojándose?. ¡Casi parece como si hubieran suprimido una risa!. ¿Podrían ellos de hecho...?'_ Los pensamientos de Touji fueron perturbados por la gruñona pelirroja, quien se dio la vuelta tan rápido que su largo, castaño rojizo cabello se sacudió a través del aire, azotando la cara de Shinji.

'_Nah, tendrían que estar completamente ebrios antes de que se empiecen a gustar el uno al otro...'_

_

* * *

_"Usaremos al cuarto piloto para las pruebas de la Unidad-03 en Matsushiro" la Dra. Akagi declaró a la Mayor Katsuragi mientras preparaba los datos para dicho EVA y su piloto.

"¿Huh?. ¿Encontraron al Cuarto Elegido?"

"Sí, ayer..."

Misato frunció el ceño. _'Y otra vez, soy la última en enterarme...'_

"No he recibido el reporte del Instituto Marduk todavía..." murmuró ella.

"Los documentos oficiales llegarán mañana".

"Dra. Akagi. ¿Está escondiéndome algo otra vez?" preguntó ella con franqueza.

"No" fue la simple respuesta.

No era la respuesta que ella esperaba, pero supuso que no iba a obtener una mejor.

"Ah, está bien. ¿Y quién es el niño seleccionado?" Se dio la vuelta y dio una mirada a la pantalla en la que su vieja amiga mostraba los datos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio la identidad del Cuarto. "¿Qué?. ¿Es...?"

* * *

"¡Suzuhara!" el camino de Touji a la libertad fue bloqueado por la siempre propia Hikari Horaki. "Estás de servicio ésta semana. Haz tu trabajo". 

"¿Qué quieres decir?" gimoteó él, tratando de escapar de sus tareas desagradables, mientras miraba envidiosamente a otros estudiantes irse.

"¡Esto!" sostuvo ella las copias de las lecciones en su cara. "El profesor dijo que deberías dárselas a ella".

Lesionado, pero no derrotado, las tomó. "Alguien más estaría mejor para eso", respondió él.

"Ayanami faltó hoy".

"Ayanami y yo... eso no funcionaría. E ir solo a la casa de una chica..."

La cara de ella se iluminó ante su oportunidad... "Yo podría..."

"¡Shinji!" la interrumpió él, al llamar al chico, quien estaba a punto de irse. La sonrisa de Hikari se desvaneció en un instante. "¡Tú me acompañarás!"

"¡Oh no, no lo hará!"

"¡Aahh!" Touji gritó de sorpresa, cuando alguien entró corriendo por la puerta. "¡Asuka, pensé que ya te habías ido!"

"¡Bueno, no lo hice!"Agarró al lamentado Shinji por el cuello de su camisa. "¡Es culpa de éste baka que hoy no tuve almuerzo y si él no me hace una comida apropiada una vez que lleguemos a casa, me aseguraré de que el trío de idiotas sea el dúo de idiotas una vez más!"

"P-perdón, Touji..." Shinji pudo decir, antes de ser arrastrado fuera del salón.

El deportista miró fijamente la puerta. "Hombre. ¿Cómo puede un tipo ser tan sumiso?" murmuró él.

"¡AHEM!" Su cabeza se dio la vuelta para mirar a la representativa de la clase 2-A otra vez. "¿Le llevarás ahora las copias?" hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no sonar amenazadora.

"¡Pero si ni siquiera sé dónde vive!" protestó él.

La cara de ella se suavizó otra vez y un leve sonrojo fue apenas cubierto por las pecas en sus mejillas. "Como... como dije, podría ir contigo..."

"Entonces..." fue todo lo que él dijo, antes de que ambos se quedaran en silencio por un momento.

'_No puedo creer que en verdad se lo haya pedido'_, pensó ella, con los ojos mirando abajo. _'¿Qué está esperando?. ¡Por favor di que sí!. ¿Pero y si no lo hace? Él todavía no ha respondido. ¿Es ésa una buena señal?. ¿O él está sólo pensando en cómo caerme mejor?. ¿Y si Asuka tiene razón y él sólo es un pervertido que sólo espera una oportunidad para meterse en mis pantalones? Bueno, eso podría ser lin... ohh. ¿Qué estoy pensando?'_

"¿Entonces, no puedes llevárselas tú?"

Sobresaltada por su burda, respuesta inesperada, fue sacada de sus pensamientos. "¡No!" casi gritó ella, antes de recuperar su auto control. "¡Quiero decir, tú eres el que está oficialmente de servicio!"

"Oohh..."

* * *

"¡Ya llegamos!" exclamó Shinji, mientras la puerta del departamento se cerraba detrás de él. Asuka ya se había quitado sus zapatos, entrado y mirado alrededor. 

"Misato no está en casa, tod..." Antes de que pudiera terminar, se encontró a sí misma en un fuerte, pero agradable cálido abrazo por detrás. "No tienes remedio. ¿Sabes eso?" le sonrió a él.

"Sí", soltó él una risa ahoga y levemente besó su cuello. "¿Alguna vez te he dicho, lo linda que te ves en ése uniforme de escuela?"

"Me lo figuraba", lo miró juguetonamente. "Debí haber sabido que sólo eres un sucio pervertido persiguiendo a pequeñas colegialas". Con una falsa mirada de dolor, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

Sólo para encontrarse casi inmediatamente atraída delicadamente por su mano en su sonrojada mejilla. "No", dijo él mientras colocaba sus labios sobre los suyos, "sólo a una".

Finalmente ella se dio la vuelta en su abrazo para verlo por completo, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo más cerca; profundizando el beso que estaban compartiendo. Ella ya se estaba arrepintiendo de que no podía durar mucho.

"Baka", susurró sonriendo. "Misato podría regresar en cualquier minuto..." Se sobresaltó. "... y nos están viendo".

Shinji giró su cabeza para seguir su mirada, viendo los ojos de un pingüino que los observaba curiosamente antes de regresar a su refrigerador.

"Oh, no le des importancia", se rió él, "págale con algo de buena comida y no le dirá a nadie".

"Pero, aún así... Misato... ella o alguien más podría..." A pesar de sus palabras, fortaleció su agarre y posó su cabeza en sus hombros, no queriendo soltarlo.

Él suspiró. Habían tenido ésta discusión ya varias veces, pero aún así... "Nosotros... nosotros podríamos al menos decir que nos enamoramos el uno del otro..."

"Oh, Shinji, ya hablamos sobre esto antes. No creerían que nosotros, de todas las personas, podríamos volvernos una pareja. No así nada más, sin una razón. Creen que nos odiamos el uno al otro..." su voz se interrumpió. "O al menos que yo te odio, gracias a mi orgullo..."

Detectó la ansiedad de Asuka mientras ella se acordaba de sus viejas faltas, que habían olvidado hacía mucho. Tratando de calmarla, la sostuvo lo más cerca posible mientras que lentamente acariciaba su espalda. "... Y que nunca tendría las agallas para acercarme a ti. Pero tienes que admitirlo, no era muy diferente de 'así nada más' cuando de hecho sucedió".

Ella le dio una débil sonrisa. "¿Dices que la Instrumentalización 'no fue mucho'?"

Shinji sólo se encogió de hombros con una torcida sonrisa. "¿Crees que nuestro pequeño plan con Touji y Hikari funcionará?" trató de cambiar el tema.

"¡Será mejor que funcione!. ¡Ellos ya arruinaron nuestro plan con el viaje de excursión!"

"Bueno, al menos eso nos dio la oportunidad de que Rei se abriera un poco".

"Sí, y eso acabó con ella en el hospital", giró ella sus ojos.

"Hey, pero finalmente, estuvimos..." se detuvo cuando sintió que ella se tensaba. "¿Estás bien?"

Aún cuando no era una pregunta muy difícil, le tomó un rato antes de que ella respondiera.

"Sí..." vino al fin la respuesta, demasiado débil para su gusto. "Sólo se sintió tan... no sé cómo decirlo... vacío ahí..."

Él asintió en afirmación, mientras sus pensamientos regresaban a su viaje del otro día, cuando él quería sostenerla así, aliviando el dolor del obsesionante pasado que ambos sintieron ahí, sólo antes...

"¡Misato!"

"¿HUH?" Sorprendida, ella rompió el abrazo con bastante fuerza, mirando alrededor en pánico por la anunciada Mayor. "¡No fue mi idea, Misato!.¡Ése baka pervertido trató de...!. ¿Dónde está ella?"

"¿Qué?" Se quedó algo atontado, antes de darse cuenta de su malentendido. "No, quise decir: Acabo de recordarlo; ella no regresará pronto".

Después de un momento de estarlo mirando fijamente, ella sonrió otra vez. "¡Baka!" Golpeó suavemente su frente. "¡No me asustes así!" dijo mientras avanzaba una vez más con más que una insinuación de una mirada lujuriosa en sus ojos. "¿Entonces tenemos más tiempo para nosotros mismos?"

"Temo que no" suspiró él. "Tenemos pruebas de sincronización ésta noche..."

* * *

"¿Hola?. ¿Ayanami, estás en casa?" Touji esperó por una respuesta por detrás de la puerta del departamento de su compañera de clase... por casi 2 segundos, "Obviamente no..." declaró y empezó a irse. De no haber sido por la mano que lo agarró por la manga de su traje de deportes. 

"¡Hey, aún no has entregado las copias!"

"Pero jefa de clase", gimoteó a la morena, chica de coletas, "¡Ella no las verá en ése buzón atascado de correo!. ¡Y no quiero esperarla aquí!"

Tratando de liberarse del agarre de la aparentemente frágil chica, al darse la vuelta, se tambaleó con fuerza contra la puerta. Rechinando, reveló la entrada al departamento 402.

"¿Está abierto?" parpadeó Hikari.

"¡P-pero simplemente no podemos ir ahí dentro!"

"¿Tal vez está en casa y no nos oyó?" cuestionó ella. "¿Ayanami?. ¡Vamos a entrar!"

Lentamente, entraron; incómodos, como si un monstruo estuviera merodeando en el pequeño departamento, esperando a un sabroso deportista de almuerzo y a una representante de clase de postre. Lo que los saludó sin embargo, fue la vista de un oscuro, desordenado cuarto.

"¡Dios mío!" jadeó Hikari.

"¿Éste es el cuarto de una chica? No muy confortable..." Touji arrastró los pies a la cama deshecha y arrojó las copias sin cuidado en la almohada. "Ahora, salgam..." se interrumpió, al volverse a la obediente chica; viéndola arrodillándose en el piso. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Estoy limpiando. No puedo dejar una habitación así".

"¡Bueno, yo no voy a ayudarte!. ¡Ése no es el trabajo para un hombre!" declaró él orgulloso.

"¡SUZUHARA!" Eso consiguió su atención. Tal vez, ella podía intentar éste 'indefenso/seductivo método', que Asuka usaba ocasionalmente. "¿No dejarías que una pobre chica haga todo éste trabajo sola, verdad?"

"Yo no... pero... yo... ¡Oh, viejo!" suspiró él en derrota, mientras que Hikari tomaba nota mental de si éste método era algo embarazoso, era obviamente útil.

* * *

"Has cambiado mucho". 

"¿Huh?" el deportista preguntó algo desinteresado, sin siquiera mirar arriba de su trabajo de juntar la basura en el suelo.

"Quiero decir, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace meses que podías ser una persona amable y preocupada, me habría reído de él", Hikari explicó sonrojándose levemente. Tal vez no era la verdad completa, pero era lo mejor en lo que podía pensar. "No estoy segura que diría ahora, después de lo que le pasó a tu hermana y desde que te volviste amigo de Ikari..." Ella lo miró, esperando un arranque de alguna manera de Touji.

Pero, él inusualmente miró fijamente a la nada. _'No debí haber mencionado a su hermana. ¡Estúpida!'_ se regañó a sí misma, rápidamente desviando su vista.

"Tal vez yo..."

"¿Eh?" Parpadeó ella de sorpresa cuando él súbitamente habló.

"Cambiado, quiero decir..." Le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero tú también".

"¿Cómo... cómo es eso?"

"Nunca habías sido tan..." fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió por la habitante respectiva del departamento; sobresaltando a Hikari, quien ni siquiera había notado lo mucho que se había tensado. Rei entró, como si no hubiera visto o le importaran los dos intrusos.

"¡Discúlpanos!" Ambos dijeron casi simultáneamente, lo que les ganó una mirada interrogatoria de su compañera de clase de cabello azul.

El problema con la mirada cuestionadora es: No sabes exactamente **cuál** es la pregunta. Especialmente, cuando la que te da dicha mirada es Rei Ayanami.

"Eh... verás; te trajimos las copias..."

"... y la puerta estaba abierta..."

"... así que entramos..."

"... y vimos tu cuarto..."

"... y nosot... ella decidió limpiarlo..."

"... pero no hicimos nada más..." Ambos se sonrojaron. "... Ah, con tus cosas, quiero decir..."

Rei se encontró a sí misma en una situación en la que estaba rara vez: Ella no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar hacia lo ahora sonrojados y tartamudeantes limpiadores. LA gente la había ayudado, usualmente durante el deber, pero ésta era la primera vez que podía recordar que alguien hacía algo... lindo por ella sin que se lo pidieran.

"Estoy... agradecida por su trabajo", dijo finalmente ella incómoda e hizo una leve, formal reverencia.

* * *

"Viejo, esos pilotos de EVA en verdad son extraños", comentó Touji, mientras se dirigían a casa. 

Hikari asintió. "Sí, mientras que Asuka puede ser extremadamente... bueno, 'expresiva' ", pudo verlo girar sus ojos, "Ikari es casi el exacto opuesto. Y Ayanami, bueno, ella es..."

"¡... Rara!"

"¡Suzuhara!. ¡No deberías hablar así a espaldas de alguien!"

"¡Perdón, perdón!" alzó sus manos en defensa. "¿Sabes, no fue tan malo", dijo tranquilamente, sobresaltándola... e incluso a él un poco. Ambos se quedaron en silencio en la banqueta, mientras hacían su mejor esfuerzo por mirar cualquier cosa excepto el uno al otro. Es extraño lo incómodo que éstos silencios pueden ser, cuando estás en una calle desierta, mientras el sol se está poniendo y con el constante susurrar de las cigarras, totalmente solo con alguien que tú...

"Eh... yo... será mejor que me vaya. N-nos vemos mañana", Touji finalmente tartamudeó, antes de tambalearse hacia atrás e irse con prisa.

"S-seguro..." susurró Hikari, mientras lo miraba desvanecerse detrás de la siguiente esquina.

* * *

"¿Y dónde estaban ustedes dos?" una impaciente Dra. Akagi preguntó a los dos adolescentes, quienes acababan de entrar corriendo por el pasillo. 

"¿Llegamos muy tarde?. ¡Eso es culpa del baka!"

"¿Cómo es eso? Tú fuiste, quien..."

Ritsuko sacudió su cabeza incrédula. A veces se preguntaba cómo los pilotos de los Evangelions, vencedores de Ángeles y salvadores de la humanidad podían discutir sobre de quién había sido la culpa de algo, justo como si fueran niños pequeños. Pero otra vez, se tuvo recordar a sí misma que ellos todavía **eran** niños.

"No, de hecho incluso llegaron muy temprano", los interrumpió ella. "Se suponía que tuviéramos otra conferencia antes de sus pruebas, pero cierta Mayor no se ha mostrado todavía", suspiró. "Shinji. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de ir a buscarla?"

Él asintió afirmativamente y se fue.

"Entonces ahora que el baka está ocupado. ¿Qué hay de mi?" preguntó la pelirroja.

"Bueno, dado que ya estás aquí, haremos unas pruebas físicas hasta que Misato esté aquí", propuso la doctora.

Los ojos de Asuka se estrecharon. "¿Está bromeando, verdad?"

"¿Alguna vez me has visto bromear?"

* * *

Mientras tanto, Shinji se dirigió al salón, donde estaba seguro de encontrar a Misato, aún si él todavía no lo hubiera sabido. Cuando ella no estaba donde se suponía que debía de estar, usualmente estaría ahí, consiguiéndose algo de beber y hablando con otro personal que, a diferencia de ella, de hecho tenía un descanso del deber. 

'_Eso, o ella está usando los baños para sacar todos los líquidos de sus sistema otra vez'_, soltó una risa ahogada. Pero ésta vez, definitivamente sabía que ella estaría ahí, hablando con Kaji.

Kaji...

Su mano vagó casi sin saberlo al sobre en su bolsillo. No, aún era demasiado pronto para eso...

Escuchó una especie de arrastre de pies, mientras se acercaba al salón.

"¿Misato?" llamó mientras entraba, viéndolos parados junto a las máquinas vendedoras a casi 2 metros de distancia el uno del otro; Kaji inocentemente sorbiendo una bebida. Shinji no estaba seguro de lo que habían hecho para tratar de esconderlo, y de hecho, él no quería saberlo.

"Oh, hola, Shinji. Te había esperado aquí más temprano. Cuando tienes pruebas por la tarde, usualmente vienes directo de la escuela".

"Ah... creo... que lo olvidé..." se rascó la cabeza.

"Hey, hey, no hay razón para apenarse. Si fuera tú, no desperdiciaría mi poco tiempo libre aquí de todas formas".

"Eh, Ritsuko dijo, que tu conferencia está empezando..."

"Está bien, gracias". Con un corto "Te veré más tarde" hacia Kaji, dejó a los dos hombres solos.

"Hey. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un té?" el mayor ofreció.

"De hecho", Shinji sonrió maliciosamente, "Prefiero el café".

"¿Eh?"

* * *

"Kaji", empezó Shinji, "¿tú no estás trabajando sólo para NERV, verdad?" 

Por un momento, el hombre al otro lado de la banca afuera del Cuartel General de NERV pareció que iba a ahogarse. No duró mucho, sin embargo.

"¿No temes a la gente en quien confías, huh?"

"Perdón".

"Cuando hasta tú lo sabes..." Kaji suspiró. "Parece que mi trabajo secreto de medio tiempo ya no es tan secreto..."

"No sé mucho. La mayor parte es especulación. Pero de hecho, espero que algo de ella sea verdad..."

"Ya veo... ven, te enseñaré algo lindo", el agente le mostró su sonrisa con marca registrada a Shinji, mientras se levantaba. "Eso es, si no tienes miedo de que voy a tener que dejarte desaparecer por saber demasiado..."

* * *

"¿Sandías?" el joven Ikari preguntó lo obvio mientras se arrodillaba y alcanzaba una de las plantas ovales, con rayas verdes. 

La boca de Kaji formó una sonrisa orgullosa, mientras regaba sus 'bebés'. "¿No son hermosas? Es mi hobby".

"No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo", Shinji aseguró. "Ambos".

"Bueno, gracias. ¿Sabes?. , crear o hacer que algo crezca es genial. Puedes aprender muchas cosas, como el placer..."

"Sí", su voz se volvió monótona, "pero entre más placer tienes al criarlo, es más doloroso, cuando lo pierdes".

"¿Odias el dolor?"

"¿En éste caso?. ¡Sí!", Shinji asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Oh?. ¿Qué fue tan horrible que le pasó a las plantas por las que tanto sufres?"

Shinji pareció mirarlo, al parecer sorprendido. "¿Plantas?"

"¿O qué fue lo que criaste?" Kaji se encogió de hombros.

"Oh, se... desvaneció..."

"¿Robado, huh?"

"En una forma..." Shinji asintió. "Creo, que las riegas un poco de más", súbitamente cambió el tema, sosteniendo una de las sandías cerca de su oreja y golpeándola.

"¿Perdón?"

"Aunque podría estar equivocado. Deberías preguntarle a Asuka, ella sabe más de esto que yo... eh... quiero decir... ¡Olvídalo!" el chico se disculpó rápidamente y puso de vuelta la fruta en su lugar.

Kaji sólo le dio una mirada confundida. Ni siquiera notó que ya no estaba moviendo más la regadera, empapando un solo lugar. Era nuevo para él que el tímido piloto de EVA fuera alguna vez un jardinero por hobby. ¿Pero no debería saber él, si Asuka tenía conocimiento sobre el riego? Ella lo habría listado a él tan a menudo como otro de sus rasgos positivos. ¿Y por qué ella le diría a Shinji?

El sonido de su teléfono perturbó su serie de pensamientos y lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

* * *

Las pruebas de sincronización fueron y vinieron, justo como el día y la noche. Y más pronto que tarde los estudiantes de la escuela de los Elegidos se encontraron a sí mismos de vuelta a sus clases. Pero justo como la noche fue reemplazada por el alba, hasta la lección más aburrida fue reemplazada por la hora del almuerzo. 

Ésta sería la hora en que los amigos se juntaban en lugares que regularmente podían encontrar, ya fuera dentro del salón o afuera en las sombras de los árboles, o en las bancas en el patio, en el pasto cerca del campo de deportes, o incluso en el techo.

Ésta era la hora en que estarían comiendo y bebiendo sus almuerzos que habían traído con ellos, ya fueran hechos por ellos o por sus padres en casa, comprados en tiendas de comestibles demasiado caras, o, lo que era considerado peor, de la cafetería de la escuela.

Y ésta también era la hora en que el más reciente chisme se hizo conocer.

"¿EVA Unidad-03?" preguntó Shinji visiblemente nervioso. Un poco demasiado nervioso para el gusto de Kensuke.

"Tú... ¿Tú sabes algo no?" preguntó él disgustado. Corrió tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio por un momento y casi se arrepintió de haberse sentado del otro lado del barandal, de no haber podido agarrarse de él. Después de que el shock de casi caer varios metros desde el techo fue aliviado, agarró a Shinji por el cuello y sacudió a su amigo. "¡Vamos, dime!"

"Ah, yo, me pregunto. ¿Por qué tarda tanto Touji? Lo llamaron hace 20 minutos..." su amigo trató un triste intento por cambiar el tema.

"¡No trates de hacerte el tonto conmigo, Ikari!. ¡Sabes que viene aquí!"

"¡Eh... no!"

"¡Y que será probado en Matsushiro!"

"¡No tengo idea!"

"Dime. ¿Todavía no tienen un piloto, verdad?"

"¡No lo sé!"

"¿Podrías preguntarle a Misato, si me dejarían pilotearlo? Por favor, quiero..."

La cara de Shinji súbitamente se puso muy seria. "Créeme, no querrías pilotear éste..."

"¿Huh?. ¿Por qué?" Kensuke miró al otro chico mordiéndose la lengua.

"Eh... por... porque es... ah... rosa. ¡Sí, eso es!"

"¿Así que hasta sabes su color?. ¡WOW!"

"Kensuke", agarró él los hombros de su amigo y lo empujó abajo, "sólo... sólo déjalo. ¿Esta bien?"

"Oh, está bien, está bien..." suspiró él derrotado y se inclinó sobre el barandal. "Tienes razón, Touji se está tomando su tiempo. Tal vez está con la jefa de clase".

"¿Qué te da ésa idea?"

"Ah, Shinji. ¿No has visto las miradas que se han estado dando el uno al otro todo el día?"

Shinji sonrió levemente, mientras observaba a los pupilos hablando, comiendo y riendo en el patio. "¿Y?"

* * *

Hikari se dirigió de vuelta al salón 2-A. Se estaba haciendo tarde; el sol ya se estaba poniendo y la mayoría de los estudiantes ya se habían ido desde hace un rato. Touji aún estaría ahí, estando de servicio; así que ella podía ir a revisarlo... que hiciera su trabajo, claro. 

Bueno, tal vez no...

Pensó otra vez cuando regresó después de haber sido llamado a la oficina del director. La expresión en blanco de su cara y su voz monótona la habían preocupado, hasta asustado. El director no le diría nada; él sólo dijo que estaba más allá de su autoridad. Eso realmente no alivió su mente.

Al entrar, lo vio sentado en su escritorio, comiendo ésta _comida_ que siempre compraba de la tienda.

"¡Suzuhara!" lo llamó ella.

"¿Eh?"

"Estás de servicio. Tienes que escribir el reporte diario y enderezar los escritorios". Hikari se encontró a sí misma diciéndolo en su típico rol de representativa de clase. _'¡Maldita sea, Hikari! Has progresado. ¿Quieres perder eso otra vez?'_

"Todavía no he almorzado. Lo haré después".

'_¡Vamos! Es ahora o nunca'_, trató ella de armarse de valor. "Suz... Touji. ¿Qué... qué pasó durante el almuerzo? Te veías... distraído después..."

Él visiblemente hizo una mueca ante la mención de la hora del almuerzo. "Yo... yo..." Forzó una sonrisa. "¡Pude obtener un mejor tratamiento médico para mi hermana!"

"Pero-¡Eso es genial!" Hikari animó. "¿Qué hiciste para eso?"

"No mucho", murmuró él. Su sonrisa se cayó otra vez y sus ojos recuperaron una mirada distante. "Solo vendí mi alma..."

* * *

Misato había empacado y estaba lista para irse. Estaba la maleta con sus ropas, la bolsa con algunos bocadillos y la cerveza para su tiempo fuera de servicio (el cual esperaba fuera suficiente hasta que tuviera tiempo de encontrar una tienda), tenía su arma por cualquier razón, incluso vestía su gorra, ya que tenía que saludar a los delegados americanos con todas las formalidades, las cuales incluían el uniforme completo... Esperen, algo faltaba para lo completo. 

"Shinji. ¿Has visto mi chaqueta?" preguntó al departamento.

"¡Sí, aquí la tengo!" Vino un momento después por la esquina, su mochila en una mano y la chaqueta de uniforme rojo brillante en la otra. Misato lo miró sospechosamente cuando la tomó de él.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella?"

"Eh. ¡La limpié para tu viaje!" respondió algo nervioso, poniéndose sus zapatos. "Dime. ¿Dónde está Asuka?"

Ella le dejó tirar el tema, no segura de si realmente quería más explicaciones. "Ya se fue. Está tratando de evitarme".

"¿Aún debido a Kaji?"

Eso era sorpresivo. Shinji era un buen niño, sin duda, pero él nunca parecía bueno para entender los sentimientos de otras personas, especialmente cuando se trataba de asuntos del corazón.

"Sí, casi seguro".

Pero aún había algo que la estaba molestando. Ella aún no le había dicho sobre el piloto de la Unidad-03. Shinji tal vez había mostrado pequeñas señales de disfrutar de pilotear; incluso después del incidente con el 12° Ángel, su radio de sincronización había bajado tan poco que apenas fue vencido por Asuka otra vez. Pero, él nunca olvidaría el dolor que los EVAS podían causar. No estaba segura si él los perdonaría, si algo le pasara a cualquiera de los pilotos. Ahora otro de sus amigos era puesto a ése riesgo. Y él ni siquiera lo sabría...

"Uh, por cierto..." ambos empezaron simultáneamente. Perdida en sus pensamientos, Misato ni siquiera había notado que él había estado tan silencioso justo como ella.

"Adelante..." lo animó ella.

"Yo... yo sólo quería decir: Cuídate allá. No... sabemos si ése EVA está bien, después de lo que oí que le pasó a la Unidad-04..."

"Oh Dios. ¿Hay alguien preocupado por mí?" sonrientemente ella se burló. "No te preocupes. Ritsuko está ahí también. E incluso si algo sale mal... bueno, nuestros EVAS, pilotos y personal son los mejores".

"Eso espero..." susurró él; sin sonar muy convencido.

"Shinji, hay algo que debo decirte..." finalmente empezó ella, aún no muy segura de cómo decirlo. "Verás; el piloto..."

El sonar del timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

"Yo abro", anunció él, dejándola a media oración.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, casi chocó con un Kensuke que entró corriendo. El chico de anteojos se detuvo ante ella e hizo una profunda reverencia.

"¡Mayor Katsuragi!. ¡Solicito convertirme en el piloto del Evangelion Unidad-03!" escupió, sonando como si de hecho fuera en serio.

Misato, sin embargo, respondió justo como cualquiera respondería ante una petición como ésa.

"¿Eh?"

"¡Vamos Kensuke, vayamos a la escuela!. ¡Adiós Misato! Dijo Shinji, arrastrando a su amigo afuera. "¿No te dije que lo olvidaras?"

* * *

"¡Ahora, comamos!" Kensuke exclamó, juntando su comida, cuando la campana finalmente liberó a la clase 2-A de la lectura sobre el Segundo Impacto de su profesor. Pero, mirando alrededor notó algo inusual. "¿Eh?. ¿Dónde está Touji?" 

"No lo sé. No lo he visto por un rato", declaró Shinji, aún sentado en su escritorio.

"¿Touji se fue?. ¿Él sin almuerzo?. ¡Eso es imposible!"

"Bueno, él ha estado actuando un poco raro últimamente".

"Mira quién habla..." Kensuke murmuró, observando a su amigo.

"¿Huh?"

"Nada, nada", apaciguó él.

* * *

"Suzuhara". 

La voz tranquila distrajo a Touji de sus pensamientos. Él había ido al techo donde esperaba estar solo; teniendo algo de tiempo para pensar en todo y en nada, mientras se inclinaba en el barandal y miraba a la distancia. Pero al parecer, su deseo no fue cumplido, cuando dio un rápido vistazo detrás de él.

"Ah, eres tú Ayanami. Si estás buscando a Shinji, él no está aquí".

Pero, ella no se movió. Así que ella no estaba ahí buscando al piloto de la Unidad-01, significaría... "¿Sabes sobre mí, verdad? Sohryu parece saberlo, también".

"Sí".

"Shinji es el único quien no lo sabe".

"Creo que estás equivocado", Rei lo interrumpió. Lo cual sobresaltó al deportista, sin duda. La oportunidad de ser interrumpido por Rei Ayanami era tan rara como la oportunidad de ser seleccionado como... bueno, piloto de EVA.

Sonrió astutamente ante su comparación.

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Él está actuando diferente últimamente. Sohryu también. Ambos han mejorado sus habilidades sociales. Ikari no es tan tímido en la presencia de otras personas. La agresividad de Sohryu se ha calmado lo suficiente para aceptar la presencia de gente que ella declaraba odiar, incluyéndome a mí misma. Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo, ellos están tratando de convencer a todos que éstos cambios son inexistentes. También ellos parecen poseer un mayor conocimiento que antes", dijo la chica de cabello azul, o más precisamente, le reportó.

Él le frunció el ceño y al mismo tiempo le dio una mirada cuestionadora. Claro, él había notado los leves cambios en el comportamiento de los pilotos de EVA, incluso aunque no estaba seguro sobre Asuka. De hecho, en su opinión, todos los tres primeros Elegidos se habían vuelto más abiertos hacia otros. Aquí estaba él, teniendo una conversación de verdad con **la** Rei Ayanami.

Pero él realmente no entendió su última oración. "¿En qué forma puedes decir cuánto saben ellos?"

"Los he observado".

"¿Puedes ver su cantidad de conocimiento al observarlos?"

"Sí".

"Quién lo habría adivinado..." Esperó a que la chica de cabello azul albina preguntara, exactamente a qué se refería.

Entonces recordó que ésta _era_ la chica de cabello azul albina parada ahí. "Que también estás observando a Sohryu, quiero decir. Habría pensado que sólo mirabas a Shinji".

"No comprendo".

"Estás preocupada por él" declaró, lo que había sido obvio para él por un tiempo.

"¿Y? Tal vez lo estoy".

"Yep".

* * *

"¡Hikari!. ¡Vayamos a comer!" 

La fuerte voz distrajo a Hikari de estar mirando a través de la ventana, donde había observado una conversación entre dos de sus compañeros de clase en el techo. Especialmente el varón de ellos que atrapaba su ojo y sus pensamientos.

"Oh, Asuka. ¿Te importaría comer sin mí hoy? Yo... tengo que ir a otra parte", le dijo a su amiga esperando.

Asuka estrechó sus ojos ante ésa pobre excusa. "Sí, claaaro..."

"Perdón, pero..." Hikari se interrumpió, sin realmente saber, qué decir. Ella no notó el leve, pero traicionero sonrojo que se arrastró en su cara.

"¡Oh, vete ya!. ¡Comeré aquí!. ¡Totalmente sola!" Asuka jugó un irónico acto de dolor, enfatizando especialmente la última parte.

Incluso aunque ella sabía que no lo quería decir en serio, Hikari no pudo evitar, sentirse algo culpable, dejando a su mejor amiga sin ninguna compañía. "Podrías unirte a Ikari y Aida..."

"¿Segura que estás bien?. ¿Un tipo de fiebre, tal vez?. ¡Tal vez de verdad deberías ir y tomar algo de aire fresco o algo!"

"Está bien", la chica morena de coletas soltó una risita. "Y, Asuka. ¿Podríamos caminar a casa juntas hoy? Quisiera hablar contigo..."

"Seguro, me da la oportunidad de alejarme de ciertas personas".

* * *

"¿Touji?" Sólo unos pocos minutos después de que Rei se fue, él fue sobresaltado otra vez por la voz de una chica. Pero mientras se daba la vuelta, no pudo evitar, sonreír a la chica con pecas. 

"Oh, hey, Hikari", la saludó.

"¿Está todo bien?" Ella se mordió la lengua. Por supuesto, NO todo estaba bien. "Tú... tú aún estás preocupado por lo de mañana. ¿Verdad?"

"Debe de ser muy obvio. ¿Huh?" Touji suspiró. "Cuando hasta Ayanami viene para animarte..."

¿Animarlo? La pequeña parte celosa de ella se alivió, cuando supo que su plática fue 'solo profesional'. Fue entonces cuando recordó los paquetes de almuerzo que ella nerviosamente tenía en sus manos hasta ahora. "Hey. ¿Ya comiste algo? Nosotros... quiero decir, hice un almuerzo un poco demasiado grande. Podríamos compartirlo... ¡Eso es si quieres!"

"¿Por qué no? La comida nunca falla en levantarme el espíritu". Sonriendo, tomó uno de los paquetes, que ella presentó, mientras se sentaban para comer.

Ninguno de ellos notó a la chica sonriente, observándolos desde la ventana de la clase 2-A.

* * *

"Lo siento, Asuka", Hikari se excusó con su amiga. "Usualmente caminas a casa con Ikari". 

"Ah, no te preocupes, Hikari. Sólo estoy con él debido al trabajo y ya tengo que ver su estúpida cara en casa".

"¿Oh? Pensé que ustedes dos finalmente se habían entendido el uno al otro mejor..."

"¿Eh?. ¿Qué?" La pelirroja escupió muy nerviosamente. "¡Debe de ser tu imaginación!"

Hikari no estaba segura de qué pensar de ésta reacción, pero decidió no preguntar más. Al menos por ahora.

Después de un rato de caminar, finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde podían hablar sin ser perturbadas. Se sentaron en una banca en éste mirador; la puesta de sol creaba una incluso más espectacular vista de la majestuosa ciudad de Neo Tokyo-3.

Sentándose ahí por unos pocos momentos de silencio, Hikari trató de figurarse cómo hablar con su amiga sobre Touji, antes de que Asuka perdiera la paciencia y se fuera. No esperaba que ella estuviera muy feliz sobre esto de todas maneras.

Pero mientras aún estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para comenzar, Asuka alzó su voz. "Hey, Hikari. Hay algo... que debes saber sobre Su..."

"Si quieres decirme que él es el Cuarto Elegido; ya lo sé". La jefa de la clase 2-A casi se rió ante la sorprendida expresión en shock de la Segunda Elegida.

"¿EH?. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, él... me lo dijo", Hikari se encogió de hombros.

"¿Él hizo qué?

"¿Qué?. ¿No le estaba permitido? Es bien sabido que tú, Ikari y Ayanami son pilotos. ¿Por qué él no debería decirlo?"

Asuka sacudió su cabeza, obviamente tratando de recuperar su calma. "No, no es eso, es sólo... bueno, inesperado..."

"Bueno, nosotros..." Hikari pudo sentir otro sonrojo aproximarse. "Creo que nos hemos vuelto un poco más cercanos en el último par de días..."

"¡Oh chico!" El sarcasmo en su voz fue imposible de perder. "¿No me digas, es 'la gran A', ya?"

" '¿La gran...?' " Ahora Hikari se sonrojó por completo, con los ojos al piso, al entender lo que Asuka quería decir. "¡No... no lo sé! P-pero... creo que es lindo tener a alguien con quien puedes abrirte... o ser así".

"Sí", susurró una voz soñadora.

"¿Huh?"

"Eh, quise decir. ¡Sí, sí!" Asuka rápidamente añadió en un tono más sarcástico.

Pero ésta vez no se iba a escapar tan fácilmente.

"¡Oh, vamos, has estado pensando en alguien con quien puedas compartir algo como esto!"

"¡Ha!. ¡Toda ésta dulce plática con tu deportista debió haber dañado tus sentidos!. ¡Sabes exactamente que no necesito a nadie!" la pelirroja exclamó orgullosamente, pero sin su usual determinación.

Al menos no la suficiente para Hikari,

"Hmm. ¿Quién podrá ser? Si fuera tu Sr. Kaji, reaccionarías diferente. ¡Apuesto a que es Ikari después de todo! Él parece ser bastante lindo..."

"¿Qué?. ¡Él es el más estúpido de todos, ése baka!. ¡Él no tiene idea de cómo relacionarse con otros!"

"Oh, pero..."

"¡Ya basta!"

"Está bien, está bien", Hikari soltó una risita.

"Rayos", bufó Asuka, cruzando sus brazos. "¿Qué le pasó a la tímida, pequeña niña que ya se sonroja de un rojo brillante cuando semejantes temas apenas eran tocados?"

"Creo que ella simplemente está feliz..."

"Hey, si ya sabías y obviamente no necesitas saber más cómo ponerte toda cariñosa con él; ¿Entonces, de qué querías hablar conmigo?"

La sonrisa de Hikari se desvaneció al recordar la razón por la que se estaban sentando aquí. "Sólo estaba curiosa... sobre la prueba de mañana. Y después. ¿Él... él estará a salvo, verdad?"

"¿Qué?. ¿Por eso es todo esto?"

"Asuka, por favor..." Cerró en puños sus manos que temblaban levemente. "Hablo en serio..."

Asuka gruñó audiblemente. "Está bien, está bien, haremos de niñera por él. ¿Contenta ahora?"

Con una recuperada sonrisa en sus labios, Hikari asintió honestamente agradecida por la promesa de su amiga. ¿Cómo iba a saber que Asuka ya había hecho una promesa similar hacía mucho tiempo?

* * *

"¡No tengo tiempo para eso!. ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme estudiar en paz ahora?" 

"¡Hmph!. ¿Por qué no puedes irte y dejarme sola con Kaji?"

"¡Ya, ya, paren de discutir ustedes dos!" Kaji suspiró, interfiriendo en al menos su quinta pelea ésta noche. Casi deseaba no haberse 'voluntariado' para cuidar a los Elegidos los cuatro días, que Katsuragi estaba fuera. "Creo que podría necesitar un baño. Y por favor. ¿Podrían tratar de no matarse el uno al otro?"

* * *

"¿Se los diste?" preguntó Asuka, sin mirar arriba de la aburrida revista que estaba leyendo. Estaba acostada enfrente de la encendida, pero ignorada TV no muy lejos de Shinji, quien parecía concentrarse en los libros de texto y su laptop en la mesa. 

"Puse una advertencia anónima en la chaqueta de Misato. Pero no tuve mucho tiempo con Kaji. Hablaré con él ésta noche".

"Será mejor que lo hagas. Ésa podría ser la última oportunidad que lo veas".

"No lo entiendo de todas formas", suspiró él, finalmente mirándola. "Tú lo ves mucho más a menudo que yo".

"Oh", dejó que la revista cayera de sus manos, cerró sus ojos y descansó su cabeza en sus ahora brazos cruzados, "sabes muy bien que él sólo pensará que es una especie de carta de amor".

"¡Sin dudarlo, por la forma en que eres alrededor de él!" murmuró Shinji con ojos estrechados.

"¿Qué?" Asuka sonrió. "¿Acaso escucho celos?"

"Bueno, estuviste con él por un buen rato ayer..." declaró él con exagerado dolor en su voz.

"¡Ooohh, pobre Shinji!" se burló ella. "Me pregunto cómo puedo compensarte".

Justo en cuanto dijo esto, pudo escucharlo levantarse y pronto lo sintió inclinándose hacia ella por atrás, con cuidado para no despertar a PenPen, quien estaba dormido a su lado.

"Preferiría besarte en vez de una compensación", susurró en su oreja, mandando escalofríos por su espalda. "Qué mal, Kaji está aquí ésta noche. Podríamos hacer algo que no hemos hecho, desde que estamos aquí".

"Y no haremos" trató ella de sonar determinada, pero sin mucho éxito, sintiendo su aliento hacerle cosquillas en su espalda. "Se darían cuenta en la siguiente revisión física al final".

"Hmm. ¿De verdad eres la misma Asuka que siempre quería quedarse un poco más en la cama?" Sus manos lentamente se enrollaron alrededor de su delgada cintura, mientras los ligeros besos que daba en su cuello la hicieron jadear.

"¡Tú... ah... pervertido!" Se mordió el labio, suprimiendo un gemido demasiado fuerte. "Deberías mejor usar el tiempo y pensar en cómo me puedes compensar por la última primera vez".

"¿Qué?. ¿Aún sostienes eso contra mí?" Sobresaltado, se echó para atrás un poco, antes de inclinarse sobre ella otra vez. "Además, no recuerdo que te quejaras mucho después".

"¿Y qué?. ¡Eso no quiere decir que me debas una mejor!. ¡Oh, y detén eso antes de que no podamos detenernos!" se dio la vuelta levemente y lo empujó, a pesar de lo mucho que se arrepentía. "¡Kaji volverá en cualquier minuto!"

"Pero.."

"¡Sin peros!. ¡Ahora regresa a tu computadora y tus libros y pretende estudiar como un buen niño, antes de que Kaji regrese!" le dio instrucciones, señalando la mesa.

"Sí, sí..." Arrastró los pies de regreso y se desplomó, suspirando.

"¡Y quédate ahí!" le recordó con fuerza, justo cuando la puerta de abría para revelar a Kaji, ahora vestido en una bata de baño verde, secándose el cabello.

"Ahh, ése fue un buen, baño caliente" declaró antes de notar la tensa atmósfera, lo cual sólo podía significar una cosa. "¿Discutiendo otra vez?. ¿Siempre son así cuando Katsuragi está fuera?"

"De hecho, _siempre_ es así..." murmuró Shinji.

"¡Ah, no lo escuches! Estoy tratando de ser más buena con ella por ti, pero no puedo evitarlo. ¡Él sólo sigue provocándome!"

"Perdón..."

"¿Ves?. ¡Lo está haciendo otra vez!"

Kaji suspiró internamente. "Sí, ya veo. Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. ¡Es lo mejor en semejantes situaciones!"

* * *

"¿Kaji?. ¿Estás dormido?" la voz de Shinji perturbó el silencio en la ahora oscura sala, donde él y Kaji yacían ahora en sus futones. 

"No, todavía no", el mayor respondió.

"¿Cuánto sabes sobre mi padre?"

"¿Huh? Ahora, ésa es una pregunta sorpresiva. Pensé..."

"De su trabajo, quiero decir", Shinji lo interrumpió. "¿Y de aquellos detrás de él?"

De nuevo en pocos días, Kaji se encontró a sí mismo sorprendido por el joven Ikari. "¿Sabes sobre SEELE?"

"¿Huh? No sabía cómo se llamaban. Sólo había escuchado algo sobre un comité a veces".

Kaji asintió, incluso aunque estaba mirando en otra dirección, no estaba seguro si Shinji podía verlo. La información sobre el comité no era tan restringida como la de SEELE, incluso si ésta información sólo decía que era parte de la administración de la ONU a la que NERV estaba subordinada.

"Bueno, no hay mucha diferencia, de hecho. El comité consiste en los miembros de SEELE con los rangos más altos y existe sólo para mantener la apariencia de que la ONU tiene control sobre NERV".

"¿Entonces sabes mucho sobre ellos?"

"Digamos, que sé más de lo que es saludable..." le dijo, temiendo que ya hubiera dicho demasiado.

"¿Lo suficiente para ayudarnos?"

"¿Eh?" Kaji se giró al escuchar al chico levantarse e ir por sus ropas. Después de algo de búsqueda regresó con un sobre en su mano.

"Lleva esto contigo", se lo presentó. "Y mantenlo en secreto. Por favor, tal ves seas el único quien puede hacer esto".

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Kaji mientras trataba de leer las letras en su lado en la luz de la luna: "¡Para ser abierto después del 14°!"

Shinji mientras tanto regresó bajo sus sábanas y cerró sus ojos otra vez.

"Tal vez la última esperanza para un futuro..." murmuró él.

* * *

"¿Crees que la prueba ya empezó?" Hikari dejó caer nerviosamente su aún sin desenrollar caja de almuerzo. 

"¡Oh, Hikari!. ¡Ésa es al menos la sexta ves que lo preguntas!" Asuka obviamente estaba molesta, sentada en su escritorio y descansando su cabeza en su mano. Pero, Hikari no podía evitar, ponerse preocupada.

"Lo siento..."

"¡Genial, ahora hasta suenas como Shinji!"

"Lo sient... oh, ya veo, a qué te refieres". Ella habría soltado una risita, de haber estado del humor correcto. Pero al menos por el momento, una sonrisa halló su camino a su rostro. "Es sólo... ¿Alguna vez has sentido tanto por alguien que siempre estás preocupada cuando no sabes si está a salvo?"

Por un segundo, creyó verla echar un vistazo al escritorio vació de Shinji, pero la impresión se desvaneció tan rápido como vino. "¡Deja de estar tan amorosa por ése imbécil! Ya lo verás: Más pronto de lo que yo quisiera, será otro piloto incompetente al que tendré que cuidar, para que no se lastime a sí mismo".

"Sí, tal vez tienes razón", Hikari dijo, pero sin sonar ni verse como si de verdad estuviera convencida. "No tengo mucha hambre", suspiró y le presentó su almuerzo a Asuka. "¿Quieres comer esto?"

* * *

"Hey. ¿Estás esperando una llamada?" 

"¿Qué?" Shinji miró arriba, sobresaltado por la súbita pregunta.

"Has mirado ése teléfono varias veces en la última media hora", Kensuke informó, antes de sonreír maliciosamente a su amigo. "Hey Shinji. ¿Podría ser... una chica?"

"No", suspiró él, girando sus ojos. "De hecho, espero que no suene".

"Ya veo. ¿Tienes un fan persistente?"

"¿Persistente? Sí, en una forma. Pero definitivamente no un fan".

"Oh", Kensuke empezó con complicidad, poniéndose derechos los lentes, "¿Desde cuándo Asuka te ordena por teléfono?"

"¿Eh?. ¿Por qué Asuka haría eso?"

"¿Qué?. ¿Ya la estás protegiendo? Rayos. ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?"

"¡N-no tengo idea de qué quieres decir!"

"Ustedes dos han estado actuando un poco raro últimamente. Demasiado... no sé... amigables".

Shinji rió nerviosamente. "D-debes de estar viendo cosas. ¿Has olvidado su 'saludo' de ayer? Y deberías de haber estado ahí hace tres días, cuando estaba enojada conmigo por olvidar su almuerzo".

Kensuke descartó las gimoteos de su amigo como una pobre excusa con un 'humph'. "¿No estás 'simpatizando con la demonio', verdad?

Shinji se sonrojó levemente, pero no lo suficientemente leve para escapar de los ojos de Kensuke. Pero, el tímido piloto de EVA no había sido capaz de tartamudear una obviamente no completa negación de verdad.

El teléfono celular sonó.

* * *

"¿Un accidente en Matsushiro?" preguntó Shinji, al acabar de ser informado sobre la situación, sentado en el ya desplegado EVA Unidad-01. "¿Qué... qué hay sobre el personal?. ¿Misato?" 

"No han podido hacer contacto todavía", Rei informó.

"Pero... ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? No podemos pelear contra un Ángel por nuestra cuenta".

"El Comandante Ikari tomará el mando directo".

"¿Mi Padre? Pero..."

"¡Ya deja de quejarte!" La cara de Asuka apareció en su pantalla de comunicación. "¡Le patearemos el trasero a ése Ángel con o sin Misato!"

Él frunció el ceño al escuchar sus gritos. Pudo oír que ella también estaba sufriendo, mucho más de lo que se suponía. Incluso habló en _plural_ en vez de decir _yo_.

'_O Misato no recibió el mensaje o no hizo ningún cambio...'_

Y ahora, todo estaba a punto de repetirse. El 13° Ángel había poseído al EVA-03.

El intento de expulsión de la cabina de contacto fallaría. El Comandante abandonará a la Unidad-03 y la declarará como el objetivo.

Los otros EVAS sería posicionados lejos el uno del otro para formar tres líneas de defensa cerca de Nobeyama.

'_¡El más grande 'error'!'_ Firmemente agarró él los controles. _'¡Pero no otra vez!'_

_

* * *

_"¡El objetivo se aproxima!" la voz de Hyuga se escuchó por el comunicador.

Entonces vino a la vista de Shinji.

Era tal y como lo recordaba; el sol a su espalda, se veía más como un demonio negro salido del más profundo abismo del infierno, que un mensajero sagrado como se le llamaba.

"Pero... ése es un EVA. ¿Eso es... el Ángel?" preguntó él, sin necesidad de actuar su nerviosismo. El conocimiento sobre lo que dependía el éxito de hoy era suficiente para acelerar su pulso.

"Sí, ése es el objetivo".

Se encogió ante la fría voz de su padre. Luchó contra el impulso de replicarle algo, recordando lo que había hecho la última vez. Por suerte, el comentario de Asuka detuvo su serie de pensamientos.

"¿El EVA fue poseído por el Ángel?"

Shinji cerró sus ojos. Era hora de un pequeño cambio. "El piloto... ¿Está él todavía dentro?"

Ninguna respuesta.

"Ten... tengo que ayudarlo..." murmuró. Se levantó, arrojó su arma al suelo y empezó a correr hacia 'la primera línea de defensa'.

Si el comandante estaba sorprendido, su voz no lo mostró. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

'_Sólo cambiando la historia...'_

_

* * *

_Ésta vez, estaba preparada.

Éstas vez, no estaba distraída.

Ésta vez detuvo el veloz y anormal golpe con sus propias manos.

'_¡Ésta vez, no me atraparás tan fácilmente!'_

_

* * *

_Shinji llevó su EVA tan rápido como pudo, mientras su padre aún trataba de convencerlo de detenerse.

"El entrenamiento de la Piloto Sohryu la hace más calificada para reaccionar ante amenazas desconocidas que tú".

"¡Eso no quiere decir que no puedo ayudar!"

"¡Tercer Elegido!" La voz de Comandante ganó sólo un poco, pero notable enojo. "¡Te ordenaron que mantuvieras tu posición, hasta que sepamos las habilidades del Ángel!"

"¡Tengo que salvar al piloto de la Unidad-03!"

"El EVA y su piloto están perdidos. Cualquier intento de rescate es fútil y un riesgo innecesario. ¡El Ángel debe ser destruido!"

"¡No!" Shinji declaró tan determinado como pudo. "¡No atacaré mientras el piloto esté dentro!"

* * *

"¿Desde cuándo tiene semejante confianza en sí mismo?" se preguntó Fuyutsuki, observando al EVA-01 avanzar en la pantalla gigante como todos los demás en el Dogma Central. 

"En los peores momentos", Gendo maldijo. "Su desobediencia pone en peligro a la Unidad-01. Si el Ángel posee a éste EVA también, todo se perderá". Cambió su atención a los técnicos abajo. "¡Corten las conexiones entre la Unidad-01 y el piloto!" Ordenó él. "¡Activen el sistema sustituto!"

"Señor", la joven mujer, que identificó como la Teniente Ibuki, escupió, "aún hay problemas con el sistema sustituto y sin la Dra. Akagi..."

"¡Cualquier cosa es mejor que un piloto, quien no sigue órdenes!" Ikari la cortó.

"¡Pero, Señor!" protestó ella. "¡Él se **está** enfrentando al Áng...!"

"¡Eso no importa!. ¡Hágalo!"

"Sí, señor..."

"Ikari..." advirtió el Subcomandante en vano.

* * *

El EVA-01 se detuvo abruptamente. La oscuridad rodeó al Tercer Elegido, antes de que una luz roja envolviera la cabina. Pero en vez de aterrarse, Shinji sólo sonrió maliciosamente. 

Su vista normal regresó en un instante.

El EVA-01 siguió adelante.

* * *

"¡La Unidad-01 está rechazando el sistema sustituto!. ¡Las conexiones con el piloto han sido restauradas!"

* * *

"¡Gracias, mamá!" 

El mecha púrpura saltó para encontrarse con el Ángel.

* * *

"¿Qué?" Por un momento, el Comandante perdió su actitud fría y profesional. "¡Eso es imposible!" 

"Parece que la madre ha elegido a su favorito..." Fuyutsuki declaró tranquilamente.

"¿Yui?. ¿Eliges al niño sobre tu propia carne?" se preguntó Gendo, sin siquiera notar la ironía en la pregunta.

* * *

"¡Hey, baka!. ¿Quieres ponerte bajo el reflector otra vez?" 

Mientras Shinji llegaba los otros dos EVAS forcejeaban el uno contra el otro. Asuka necesitaba ambos brazos y una pierna para mantener a la poseída Unidad-03: contenida y a una distancia segura de la babeante boca del Ángel.

"¡Perdón!. ¿Puedes tirarl...?" Fue interrumpido, cuando el EVA negro liberó uno de sus brazos extensibles del agarre de la Unidad-02 y agarró la cabeza del EVA-01. Gruñendo de frustración, tomó el brazo con ambas manos, tratando de liberarse, pero en vano.

"¡Maldita sea!" Asuka maldijo "¡Quédate quieto!.¿Quieres?"

"¡Ayanami!. ¡Podríamos..."

* * *

"... necesitar algo de ayuda aquí!" 

De nuevo, Rei se encontró a sí misma en una, situación, desconocida para ella.

Estaba en un dilema.

Esto no estaba siguiendo la estrategia del Comandante. La Unidad-03 estaba perdida. El Ángel debía ser destruido.

Pero...

Él aún está dentro. Será lastimado. Asesinado.

Pero...

Detener al Ángel, mientras avanzaba. Derrotar al Ángel a toda costa.

Pero...

Ayudar a Ikari y a Sohryu. Rescatar al Cuarto.

Pero...

Las órdenes. Del Comandante...

' "_¿No confías en el trabajo de tu padre?" '_

' "_¿Cómo podría, con un padre como ése?" '_

'_¿Podría ser verdad?'_ ¿Podría ser que sus decisiones no siempre fueran de confianza¿Podría él estar... equivocado?

"¿Qué...?

* * *

"¿... Qué debo hacer?" 

Las cejas de Comandante se alzaron levemente. La situación se salía más y más y fuera de su control. "¡Permanece...!"

"¡Ikari!" regañó Fuyutsuki. "¡Si no la dejamos ayudarles, tal vez perdamos más de un EVA!"

Él no respondió. Fuyutsuki ni siquiera estaba seguro sobre si él de hecho lo había escuchado o sólo estaba pensando sobre esto.

"¿Comandante?" Rei preguntó otra vez.

"Avanza para asistir a los otros pilotos..." Ikari murmuró disgustado.

* * *

"Entendido" confirmó ella la orden con más alivio del que esperaba. 

Tirando el rifle, se movió para enfrentarse al Ángel.

* * *

Un grito hizo eco a través del aire mientras Shinji doblaba el brazo atenazador en un ángulo extraño cuando trataba de liberarse. Por mucho que se maldecía a sí mismo por lastimar al piloto, éste era el momento de atacar. Antes de que se recuperara, el EVA-02 dio una rápida patada contra las piernas de la malvada Unidad, mandándola de cara al suelo. Gruñó de frustración mientras forcejeaba contra las dos EVAS que inmediatamente lo habían sostenido contra el suelo lo más firme posible. 

"¡Ayanami!" Shinji llamó al EVA azul que acababa de llegar.

Rei se movió tan rápido como pudo para agarrar la cabina de contacto a medio expulsar en la espalda de la Unidad-03 que se estaba retorciendo. La goma como limo rodeándola se expandió mientras la jalaba con fuerza, no queriendo liberar la cabina.

"¡No puedo sostenerlo por más tiempo!"

"¡Deja... de gimotear... Tercero!" Asuka lo reprendió, a pesar de sonar como si ella misma tuviera problemas para sostener abajo al cuerpo crispante.

Finalmente, la cabina fue lentamente sacada. El hombro del EVA-00 liberó su Cuchillo Progresivo y con un veloz corte, la goma restante fue cortada.

El Cuarto Elegido estaba libre.

"¡Genial! Ahora llévalo... ¿A salvo?" La exclamación de Shinji se interrumpió. El gigante cuerpo negro se quedó quieto.

"¡El treceavo Ángel está en silencio!. ¡El patrón azul se ha desvanecido!" Aoba anunció por el comunicador.

"¿Podría ser...?"

'_¿Dependía de su piloto?'_

Lentamente, se alejaron del aparentemente muerto Ángel.

"Lo... derrotamos..."

"Sólo así..." Asuka se preguntó, antes de cambiar a su usual actitud. "Hmph, esperaba una victoria más gloriosa. Y lo peor de todo, ustedes dos interfirieron..."

"¡Asuka, cuidado!"

"¿Qu...?" No pudo decir más, ya que un poderoso golpe en el 'estómago' de su EVA la noqueó. El brazo negro se redujo a su tamaño normal, cuando el Ángel se incorporó de un salto en un al parecer ángulo imposible; los ojos brillando en un blanco puro; la boca sonriendo con los contrastantes dientes rojos.

"¡Patrón azul restaurado!. ¡EVA-02 abajo, piloto inconsciente!"

'_¡Dime algo que no sepa!'_ Shinji apretó sus dientes, mientras miraba a la caída Unidad roja. _'¡Maldición! Ella no va a estar muy feliz por esto, cuando despierte'._

Shinji observó en horror, mientras el brazo del EVA, que había retorcido antes, volvió de vuelta a su posición original. Pero, lo que se veía peor para él, eran las gruesas venas que aparecieron por todo el cuerpo, estirando las placas de armadura por todos lados y finalmente estallando las ataduras del EVA. Gruñendo pesadamente, el 13° miró directo a la Unidad-01.

"¡Ayanami, llévate la cabina a salvo!" gritó él, mientras sacaba su Cuchillo Progresivo, preparándose para pelear.

Sólo podía esperar que ella hiciera lo que le dijo, ya que no tenía tiempo de mirarla. El ahora completamente Ángel despertado saltó detrás de él en una fracción de segundo y estrelló al sorprendido EVA directo en la montaña más cercana, causando que perdiera el cuchillo. Antes de que Shinji pudiera reaccionar, sintió algo cerrarse alrededor de su cuello. Si no fuera por la situación mortal, tal vez se habría reído por cómo la historia se repetía. Sólo que ésta vez, él estaba listo para contraatacar.

Pero la sonrisa en su rostro se desvaneció, al forzar a que sus ojos se abrieran. En vez de doblarse directamente sobre él, el Ángel estaba fuera de su alcance, gracias a sus miembros extensibles. Por mucho que trataba de no hacerlo, Shinji empezó a aterrarse cuando la falta de aire se volvía más y más evidente.

* * *

"¡Corten la sincronización al 60 por ciento!" Fuyutsuki ordenó a los técnicos, pero fue detenido por su superior. 

"¡Esperen!"

"¡Pero si esto sigue así, el piloto morirá!" le recordó al Comandante.

"Ésta es su mejor pelea hasta la fecha. Estoy ansioso por ver qué tan bien puede manejarla".

"¿Incluso si eso lo mata?"

El antiguo profesor no estaba seguro qué lo asustaba más: las órdenes del Comandante o su mueca despiadada.

* * *

Trató de liberarse del agarre mortal, pero fue en vano. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era buscar alrededor por algo que lo ayudara; una roca o una gran señal de la calle o el poste de un teléfono o su cuchillo... 

¡Su cuchillo!

Tan pronto sintió la empuñadura, se estiró lo más que pudo para agarrarla bien y lo estrelló en el brazo del Ángel. Pero, a pesar de los gritos de dolor, no soltó a su presa. Shinji empujó más profundo y lejos la hoja a través de la 'carne', corriendo contra el tiempo antes de que se desmayara. Entonces al fin, el agarre en su cuello se rompió y un horrible chirrido llenó el aire cuando el brazo fue cercenado.

Shinji no perdió el tiempo. Una vez que recuperó su aliento, se dirigió hacia el Ángel y, antes de que pudiera responder, estrelló su Cuchillo Progresivo justo en su garganta. El cuello de una Unidad EVA, aunque más grueso que sus brazos, no detuvo a Shinji de usar la misma estrategia otra vez. La adrenalina bombeando en sus venas no le dejó pensar una forma más adecuada para matar a éste Ángel. Ignoró los constantes golpes del puño restante de la unidad forcejeando y siguió empujando adelante. Casi a la mitad del camino, se retorció una última vez y el resto de la cabeza cayó víctima de la gravedad.

Shinji miró fijamente al torso, antes de que finalmente se relajara por el alivio.

¡Demasiado pronto!

"¿Aún está vivo?" le preguntó a nadie en particular, mientras el cuerpo sin cabeza empezaba a tambalearse hacia delante después de quedarse quieto por sólo pocos momentos. Con un brazo parcialmente cortado, la cabeza faltándole, placas de armadura quebradas y gruesas venas por todos lados, la figura humanoide parecía más un zombie de una película de horror barata con sus lentos, movimientos sin coordinación.

'_¡No puedo creerlo!. ¿De verdad tengo que partirlo en incontables piezas para matarlo?'_ Fue entonces que un destello de rojo en la ahora abierta área del pecho de la Unidad vino a su visión. _'¡Por supuesto!. ¡El núcleo!'_

Por suerte, sin ninguna coordinación el Ángel ya no era mucha amenaza. Una rápida tacleada causó que el inválido gigante cayera. Shinji arrancó la restante armadura, exponiendo el núcleo del Ángel/EVA. Con sólo poca resistencia, acuchilló una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Estaba algo satisfecho y horrorizado al mismo tiempo, mientras la cabeza cercenada daba un último grito de rabia y agonía, cuando la esfera roja finalmente se quebró y se partió en miles de pedazos. El silencio siguiente fue sólo perturbado cuando el quieto torso cayó en el camino.

Al final, la Unidad-03, el 13° Ángel, estaba muerto.

Y ésta vez Ikari Shinji sonrió.

* * *

Con el sonido de las sirenas y los médicos apresurados, Misato lentamente abrió sus ojos. 

"¿Todavía estoy viva?" A pesar de los analgésicos, que los médicos obviamente le dieron, ella sintió varias laceraciones y rasguños y su brazo izquierdo se sentía entumido. Supuso que al menos estaba dislocado, tal vez hasta roto. Fue entonces cuando notó a alguien arrodillándose sobre su camilla. "¿Kaji?"

"Tuviste suerte, Katsuragi", dijo sonriendo, obviamente juzgando por la destrucción que la malvada Unidad había causado.

"¿Qué hay de Ritsuko?"

"No te preocupes. Ella está en mejor forma que tú".

"¿Tanto así?" Pudo sonreír, pero entonces recordó. "¿Y el EVA-03?"

"Destruido como un Ángel por la Unidad-01".

Decir que estaba en shock era una subestimación. "N-no le he dicho a Shinji todavía", desvió su vista de él.

"No necesitas..."

Ella no lo escuchó, sin embargo. "¡Necesito un comunicador!" Llevada por la culpa, luchó contra el dolor, forcejeó por incorporarse y se dirigió a los frenéticos técnicos. "Pónganme en comunicación con el EVA-01 inmediatamente".

"Katsuragi, escucha..."

"¡Ahora no, Kaji!"

* * *

Shinji sintió como si estuviera esperando los resultados de un examen importante. Rei había llevado la cabina de contacto del EVA-03 a una distancia segura de la pelea, pero no regresó a la base en caso de que ella fuera necesitada. Debido a esto, el status del piloto todavía no era revisado hasta ahora. 

"Shinji..." Sonrió él ante la voz que lo distrajo.

"Misato. ¿Estás bien?"

"Shinji, lo siento. Yo teng..." susurró ella.

"Sé que es Touji", admitió él.

"¿Shinji?. ¿Cómo...?"

"Perdón Misato, pero necesito escuchar esto ahora..." la cortó cuando finalmente escuchó la voz de Maya por el comunicador.

("Reporte del equipo de salvamento de la cabina de contacto. Supervivencia del piloto confirmada".

"Está inconsciente. Su brazo izquierda y pierna...")

Shinji contuvo su aliento. _'¡No!. ¡No puede ser!. ¡Nosotros...!'_

("... parecen estar rotos, pero por lo demás...")

Dejó escapar su aliento y se relajó de vuelta en el asiento.

"¿Shinji?. ¿Shinji?" Misato preguntó preocupada. "¿Puedes oírme?. ¿Estás bien?"

Una cansada sonrisa se arrastró en su cara. Al menos ésta vez habían ganado de la forma en que debieron.

"Sí, Misato, estoy bien..."

Al menos un éxito...

* * *

"¡Señor, debo protestar!" 

Decir que Misato estaba enojada era una subestimación. Ella apenas y podía mantenerse medio disciplinada. Había dejado la enfermería, con el brazo y las heridas vendadas, y se apresuró a la pretenciosamente grande, pero oscura oficina del Comandante Ikari, tan pronto como escuchó que Shinji fue ordenado ir ahí 'para enfrentar las consecuencias de su insubordinación'. "¡Tener en suspensión del deber al Tercer Elegido por más de una semana podría resultar fatal en caso de otro ataque!"

"En caso del ataque de un Ángel, él entrará en combate, pero sólo si es verdaderamente necesario", el Comandante respondió tranquilamente, las manos enfrente de su boca y los lentes oscuros ante sus ojos enmascarando sus emociones como siempre.

Misato apretó su puño sano. No era justo del todo. Órdenes o no, él había derrotado exitosamente al Ángel y salvado la vida de su amigo también. ¿Y por eso se suponía que iba a ser castigado?. ¿Después de mostrar algo de confianza al pilotear el EVA?

"¡Señor, yo...!"

"¡Mayor, no cuestione mis decisiones!" la interrumpió. "La suspensión es un resultado de sus acciones. Desobedeció órdenes varias veces en el pasado y dejé que su castigo dependiera de usted, ya que ha sido su oficial comandante desde entonces. ¡Pero ésta vez él había estado bajo mis órdenes directas y no le dejaré irse con un regaño!"

"Pero..."

"Misato" la débil voz del discutido la interrumpió. Shinji había estado callado hasta ahora. Él sólo se había quedado parado ahí, mirando a su padre, sin encogerse ni una vez mientras su destino era discutido.

Como si hubiera esperado algo como esto.

"Déjalo. ¿Está bien? El _Comandante_ hizo sus órdenes muy claras", continuó él, mientras se daba la vuelta e iba a la puerta.

Misato simplemente asintió, aún mirando al Ikari más viejo, antes de seguir al más joven.

"¡Sospecharán algo, Ikari!" el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki advirtió, cuando ambos se fueron. "Semejante orden ilógica no es propia de ti".

"Sólo me estoy adaptando. No le dejaré echar a perder el escenario".

El anciano frunció el ceño. "A veces me pregunto a mí mismo si de hecho vas por el mismo escenario que tú y Yui me convencieron de entrar..."

Gendo no respondió.

Sólo hizo una mueca maliciosa detrás de sus manos enlazadas.

* * *

Notas del autor: 

Oh viejo, esto fue mucho más humorístico, de lo que pensaba. Se suponía que éste fuera mi fic serio. supiro

Bueno, empecemos por el principio (¿Dónde más?).

Antes de que los fans de Rei me linchen por hacerla la débil, rápidamente exhausta chica (incluso aunque, creo que es más creíble que hacerla una toda poderosa luchadora patea-traseros como algunos escritores hacen), debo decirles: El viaje de excursión originalmente fue planeado totalmente diferente, como se mencionó, con Touji y Hikari acompañándolos, Hikari desmayándose, Touji cuidándola, etc. (lo cual habría hecho la relación T/H mucho más creíble) y sucediendo en otro lugar entre la 'entrega-asignación' de Touji y su selección como el Cuarto Elegido. Pero después de ver otra vez los episodios, noté, que no habría nada de tiempo, ya que tienen escuela hasta muy entrada la tarde/noche y no hay un día en medio. Pero si se hubieran vuelto más cercanos antes de los episodios, el resto del capítulo tampoco habría funcionado. Y dado que no quería abandonar la escena, mandé a Rei con Asuka y Shinji. Por cierto, para los otakus a morir (entre los que yo no puedo contarme, dado que tuve que verlo) que tal vez lo hayan notado: Koichi Yamadera es el nombre del actor del actor de la voz de Kaji.

Las escenas A/S tal vez sean muy similares, pero véanlo así: Tengo que dejarles hablar ocasionalmente. Sólo pueden hablar cuando están solos. Sólo pueden hacer 'otras cosas' si están solos, también. ¿Así que es lógico, no?

¿Por qué no son tan reservados hacia Kaji, como con los otros? Bueno, lo diré casi seguro en el capítulo 7, pero... sólo aventúrense a una descabellada suposición, no es tan difícil de decir...

Ahora, para la pelea del Ángel... Hey, era mi primera pelea _real_ y para alguien quien no describe tanto como yo, no fue muy fácil de hacer, le puse mucha 'libertad artística' ahí, con el Ángel 'inmortal', por ejemplo. Pero en serio chicos, sólo sacar a Touji y que luego Shinji le rompiera el cuello, habría sido algo aburrido y en serio dudo que él lo hubiera despedazado en miles de trozos sangrientos como el sistema sustituto.

Creo, que ésas son todas las excusas para esto, que puedo pensar ahora. Prepárense para más de ellas en el Capítulo 5, cuando veremos el ataque del 14° Ángel. ¿Zeruel terminará como la cena del EVA-01 otra vez?. ¿Shinji será reducido a un charco de LCL? Esperen y verán...

Y, por supuesto, gracias a mis pre-lectores dennisud y Divine Chaos.

* * *

Traducido al español el 3 de Agosto del 2006 

Notas del traductor: ppfff había pasado un buen rato desde el último capítulo, ni se emocionen, el capítulo 4 está todavía más largo (maldito seas Jimmy) así que llevará tiempo. Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones, por cierto, mientras escribo esto Jimmy ya lleva el 94 por ciento del capítulo 7... y el 50 por ciento de los otros 6 capítulos. En fin, ya el lunes comienza la escuela, no es que no quiera regresar, pero las materias de éste semestre son las peores... al menos mi horario no está tan mal, jeje, hasta la próxima.


	4. Amar

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 4: Amar**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

Notas del autor previas al capítulo - ¡Meh! Ahí estaba, quejándome por la extensión del Capítulo 3 con sus 13000 palabras y ahora éste capítulo tiene alrededor de 18000 (en ésta versión censurada) y aún así creo que todavía, todo pasa demasiado rápido (ya sabrán, lo que quiero decir). Aunque el mayor problema con esto tal vez sea, que la gente pueda empezar a esperar que todos los siguientes capítulos sean tan largos como los últimos dos, lo cual definitivamente no será (pero otra vez; yo también pensaba que éste sería bastante corto...).

Mientras que tal vez no sea del todo necesario; aún les aconsejaría que se aseguren de leer el Capítulo 2 antes de éste.

OOO

Silencio.

Eso era justo que él había tratado de evitar.

Pero ahí estaban; sentado uno enfrente del otro en la sala, sin decir una palabra.

Shinji estaba seguro que ella se estaba poniendo más y más impaciente, incluso aunque no la mirara. En vez de ello, sólo miró abajo a sus manos temblorosas, mientras que con indecisión buscaba las palabras adecuadas para comenzar. Era algo ridículo; él había sido el que quería esto, el que finalmente quería compartir y aliviar su carga de los aterradores eventos del Tercer Impacto. Y la suya también.

"¡Bueno, si no quieres hablar después de todo, creo que puedo irme!" murmuró ella finalmente y en un rápido movimiento se levantó de su silla.

Justo como era de esperarse.

Él suspiró mientras el apretar sus puños llegaba a un abrupto fin.

"Asuka..." susurró él, pero fue suficiente para detenerla en seco. "¿C-cómo fue...?"

Ahí estaba. Semejante pregunta tan simple, pero por la que peleó tan duro.

Asuka se tomó su tiempo, antes de responder; sin darse la vuelta para verlo otra vez.

"Como si no lo supieras..." fue todo, lo que ella masculló.

"¿Entonces... fuiste tú...?"

"Sí, fui yo..." El enojo llenó su voz con cada palabras. "¡Por supuesto que era yo!" Se dio la vuelta; sus ojos ardiendo con un fuego que parecía inusual hasta para ella.

"¿Qué pasa, Tercero?. ¿Creíste, que hasta yo no sería tan cruel contigo?. ¿Pensaste que ésa Asuka sólo era una ilusión y la real le ayudaría a tu trasero cobarde, sin importar lo que le pasara a ella; sin mencionar, lo que le hiciste a ella? Rayos. ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?. ¿Cómo... _por qué_ debería haberte ayudado?. ¿Dónde estaba **tu** ayuda, cuando me violaron la mente?. ¿Dónde estaba **tu** ayuda, cuando todos me abandonaron?. ¿Dónde estaba **tu** ayuda, cuando... cuando _yo_ me abandoné?. ¿Dónde... estaba tu ayuda, cuando encontré mi felicidad otra vez, sólo para que me la quitaran una vez más?" Tomó una respiración llena por el sollozo. "¿Dónde estaba tu ayuda, cuando fui hecha pedazos y devorada viva?"

"Lo sé... lo sie..."

"¡No me vengas con un 'Lo siento' ahora!"

"Rayos. ¿Qué esperabas **tú** que hiciera?. ¡Aún si trataba de ayudarte, nunca me dejarías! Yo... yo..." Las palabras se le escaparon, al ver el fuego en sus ojos ser extinguido por una mirada fría.

"Extraño..." murmuró ella cruelmente. "Tú mismo lo dijiste, que sería justo como tú. Y aún así, incluso _después_ de eso, aún no me entiendes del todo..."

Shinji hizo una mueca de dolor, al reconocer las palabras. Ésa había sido una de las cosas que llevó al destrozo final de sus esperanzas.

Ella lo había acusado, de que él simplemente no podía entenderla; que sería arrogante de su parte el siquiera pensar que sería capaz de hacerlo y ayudarla. Él había contestado que él no era capaz de si ella no le hablaba. Pero él lo había intentado...

¿Verdad?

¿De verdad ella necesitaba decirle todo, si él quería entenderla?. ¿Si él realmente hubiera intentado, no debería haber sido capaz de ver qué la perturbaba, sin siquiera saber cada detalle? Después de todo, él lo había visto...

"Creo, que lo hago..." finalmente respondió él. "Tu corazón es tan frágil como el mío. Pero en vez de esconderlo de los otros y encerrarlo lejos, asustaste y alejaste a todos antes de pudieran acercarse lo suficiente para tocarlo. Pero la verdad es, que realmente nunca odiaste nada como tratabas de convencer a todos".

"¡Y ahí, estás equivocado!" escupió ella otra vez. "**Yo** odiaba todo. Odiaba a la Primera por ser favorecida por todos. Odiaba a Misato por llevarse a Kaji lejos de mí. Te odiaba a ti por superarme. Odiaba a NERV por abandonarme. Odiaba al EVA porque ya no me aceptaba más. ¡Odiaba a Mama, a Papa... **a todos** por dejarme! Pero sobre todo, me odiaba a mí misma por fallar en todo lo que me personificaba; por ser tan débil. Me odiaba a mí misma por ser tan dependiente de la misma cosa por la que había trabajado tan duro y por la que vivía; me odiaba a mí misma por... sentirme... por..."

Ella miró arriba, observándolo con puños temblantes; antes de dejar caer su vista otra vez.

"¿Tienes idea de cómo es odiar lo que se supone debes amar y amar lo que se supone debes odiar?. ¡Te enferma!"

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron como platos. _' "Me siento enferma..." '_

"¡Pero ya no quiero sentirme enferma más!. ¡Ya no quiero tener que odiarme a mí misma más!. ¡Pero simplemente no... puedo!"

"Tú... no tienes que hacerlo..."

"¡CÁLLATE!" gritó ella, cubriendo sus oídos. "¡Por favor... sólo cállate!. ¡Tú mismo sabes esto!. ¡Justo como te lo dije!. ¡Tú tampoco te agradas! Tú sabes cómo es esto, si te odias a ti mismo, no te puede gustar nada más. Y si no te puede gustar nadie más. ¿Cómo se supone que aprendas cómo gustarte a ti mismo?. ¡Es... es un círculo vicioso!"

Su respiración era desigual ahora. Shinji de hecho estaba más asustado por la mirada casi maniática en sus ojos. "Pero tal vez... tal vez, si hicieras eso en vez de mí, si me odiaras, no tendría que odiarme a mí misma más. ¡O al menos podría odiarte de vuelta por una buena razón!. ¡Vamos Shinji!. ¡Me odiaste ahí, cuando me mataste!. ¡Puedes odiarme aquí!"

El chico en shock no sabía qué hacer. Las lágrimas inútilmente empezaron a formarse en sus ojos. Esto no iba como él esperaba, no del todo. Él había querido finalmente llegar a un entendimiento, sobre lo que les pasó durante el Tercer Impacto. Él quería arreglas las cosas entre ellos, para que pudieran al menos vivir juntos en paz, en vez de más o menos sólo existir el uno al lado del otro, mientras evitaban semejantes temas y mantenían la carga de sus secretos.

Pero si él no hacía nada ahora, todo se vendría abajo. Se desviarían más y más el uno del otro; sólo viviendo para sí mismos y hasta tal vez dejándose.

Entonces en verdad estarían solos. Y de alguna forma dudaba que ella de verdad quisiera eso. Tal vez éste era el por qué ella había querido evitar ésta charla desde el principio; porque había temido semejante resultado. Él no podía simplemente dejar que esto pasara. Si había un momento para dejar atrás su vieja actitud; para mostrarle que estaría ahí para ella, era ahora.

Tan determinado como pudo, se levantó.

"Tienes razón, nunca me gusté a mí mismo. Quiero decir!. ¡Mis inacciones dejaron inválido a mi mejor amigo!. ¡No estaba ahí para la gente quien me necesitaba!. ¡Maté al único quien alguna vez me dijo... que me amaba! Lo que te hice fue... inexcusable. Sin mencionar que toda la humanidad se ha ido debido a mí. Sólo quería morir; escapar de éste mundo de dolor..." Se tragó el bulto que se estaba formando en su garganta, antes de mirarla a ella.

"Pero me he dado cuenta de algo, Asuka. Incluso si te odias a ti mismo, puedes encontrar la felicidad aquí; _verdadera_ felicidad. Pero para eso tienes que aceptar a los otros y el dolor que tal vez te cause. Tal vez... si me dejaras... yo..."

"¡No quiero que me ayudes!" estalló ella, pero se encogió inmediatamente después. "Siempre estaré sola".

"¡No tienes que estarlo! Si me dejaras... estar cerca de ti. De lo contrario, todo lo que harás será lastimarte a ti misma..." Dio un paso hacia ella, pero ella retrocedió en respuesta.

"¡Ódiame, Shinji!. ¡Tú no puedes ayudarme!"

"¡Eso... eso no es verdad!. ¡Asuka, por favor! Tú... tú nunca tuviste miedo de nadie. Lo sé, soy la última persona de la que alguien debería buscar ayuda; cualquiera serviría para eso, y la mayoría ciertamente mejor".

"Shinji..." respiró ella, continuando su retirada cuado él trataba de acercarse más.

"Sé que no será fácil, pero..."

"Ódiame, Shinji..." Se detuvo súbitamente, al sentir su ruta de espaldas ser bloqueada por la mesa del sofá. "Solo ódiame..."

"Pero nosotros somos los únicos que quedamos. Somos todo lo que tenemos. Somos los únicos que se pueden ayudar el uno al otro".

"¡No te me acerques!" Asuka gritó casi histérica, cuando él, aunque con indecisión, trataba de alcanzarla. Pero mientras ella trataba de alejarlo, se tambaleó hacia atrás contra le mesa llevándose el jarrón que estaba ahí abajo con ella.

Por unos pocos segundos, Asuka se quedó ahí, en un charco de agua que había sido el contenido del jarrón. Empapó parte de sus ropas, pero a ella no pareció importarle.

"Ódiame, Shinji..." murmuró ella otra vez, mientras se paraba lentamente, usando la mesa como soporte. "Ódiame... ódiame..." Se paró, pero no lo miró.

Entonces, su rabio tomó el control.

"¡ÓDIAME!" En su furia, agarró la mesa y la lanzó a un lado.

"¡DÉJAME!" El jarrón le pasó a sólo pulgadas y se destrozó en la pared detrás de él.

"¡MÁTAME!"

Se quedó en silencio después de eso; sin mirar arriba; sólo parándose ahí, jadeando pesadamente por su arranque.

"No..."

El momento en lo que dijo, su respiración se detuvo. Se quedó completamente quieta por un segundo, como si dejara que su respuesta encajara.

Un mero susurro. Eso es todo lo que había sido; todo lo que él daría.

Pero, era más que suficiente para cortar los últimos restos de su pensamiento razonable y para disparar un simple instinto y una reacción llevada por la emoción.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella corrió hacia delante; sus manos temblorosas se enrollaron alrededor de su cuello, seguidas por sus brazos, cambiándolos de lugar un poco para tener una agarre fuerte en su espalda y llevarse a sí misma más cerca en éste abrazo.

Shinji no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Por mucho que quería confortarla, no tenía idea cómo. Nunca había sido capaz de calmar a alguien. Sin mencionar que ésta era Asuka; la misma Asuka quien hasta le había gritado tan solo por verla.

Pero mientras dirigía su vista abajo, viéndola sollozar en su hombro, supo que ésta _no era_ la misma feroz y demasiado orgullosa Asuka que él conocía; ni tampoco ésta era la estoica, sin vida Asuka de las últimas pocas semanas después de que sus barreras defensivas hubieran sido destrozadas de un golpe por el ataque del quinceavo Ángel.

Ésta era una frágil niña, que estaba anhelando confort; finalmente libre tras estar encerrada en el subconsciente por tanto tiempo; solo siendo capaz de mostrarse durante su sueño, como la había visto ésa última noche de su entrenamiento de sincronización.

Con indecisión, levantó sus brazos y puso sus manos delicadamente en su espalda; regresando el abrazo siempre tan ligeramente.

"¿Lo..." ella inspiró, apenas audible, "prometes...?"

"¿Prometes?"

"No... irte..."

Algo sobresaltado por esto, asintió, incluso aunque ella no podía verlo. "Lo... lo prometo..."

Esperaba que se calmara, pero en vez de ello ella se acercó aún más.

"¡Maldita sea!" Sollozó. "¡Sólo... sólo mira, lo que has hecho! Estoy llorando otra vez. ¡Y no quiero! No quiero ser tan débil".

¿Débil?. ¿Era eso, lo que ella temía?. ¿Parecer débil, cuando ella le mostrara éste lado suyo?

Pero cómo decirle, que ella siempre sería mucho más fuerte de lo que el jamás podría ser; que no le importaba; sin sonar como un débil, deshonesto tratando sólo de calmarla.

"C-creo que se necesita mucha fuerza para mostrar tu debilidad..."

Ella le dio una risa amortiguada ante esto.

"¿Sabes?., eso se oye como un absoluto disparate..." murmuró en su hombro.

"Lo siento. Es... es solo que no soy muy bueno para dar confort".

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento y descansó su cabeza en su hombro. "Tal vez eres mejor, de lo que piensas..."

"¿Huh? Pero..."

"Shh... Sólo... sólo... shh..."

Así que se quedó en silencio; sin hacer nada más que sostenerla, mientras sentía sus últimas lágrimas filtrándose por su camisa. ¿'Sólo' sosteniéndola? Parecía ser una especie de broma. Aquí estaba él: el manso, cobarde chico que deseó la muerte de todos, sólo para que no pudiera ser lastimado más, estaba confortando a la feroz, chica de fuerte voluntad que preferiría haber muerto en vez de pedir ayuda, y sólo por sostenerla...

Notó, que ella había dejado de llorar por un rato. Lo que era extraño sobre ello, era, que ella aún estaba agarrada de él.

"¿Asuka?" preguntó él incierto.

Ninguna respuesta. La única acción de ella era el pequeño, movimiento rítmico de su cuerpo, el cual era causado por su respiración.

"¿Asuka?" susurró otra vez, al echar para atrás un poco su cabeza para mirarla.

'_¿Está dormida?'_ se preguntó. Una débil sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras miraba su cara. Se veía tan inocente, tan vulnerable. Vacilando al principio, lentamente movió su mano a su mejilla y delicadamente quitó lo húmedo.

Un pensamiento lo golpeó de súbito. Él no iba a ser capaz de quedarse ahí parado toda la noche, sosteniéndola, hasta que despertara. A pesar de lo que ella siempre decía, él no era estúpido; sabía que no era lo bastante fuerte como para de hecho cargarla hasta su cuarto y sólo la despertaría, si hacía un intento fútil para hacerlo. Nerviosamente, miró alrededor hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el sofá. Como ésta parecía la mejor solución, hizo más fuerte su agarre y cuidadosamente la levantó de sus pies tanto como pudo. El sonrojo en su cara se hizo más fuerte, cuando se peso (y más que nada, la parte superior de su cuerpo) descansaba ahora completamente contra él.

Balanceándose un poco torpemente, pudo colocarla en el sofá sin perturbar su sueño. Tiernamente, la acostó, usando una de mantas dobladas ahí como su almohada, la otra para cubrirla.

'_Ella tenía razón'_, pensó él, observando su rostro dormido. _'Las cosas cambiarán después de esto. Pero esperanzadoramente para mejor...'_

Con eso, la dejó con sus sueños.

OOO

¡DOLOR!

¡DERROTA!

_¡NO!_

¡DESESPERANZA!

¡DOLOR!

_¡NO!_

_¡MATAR!_

_¡MATAR!_

_¡MATAR!_

Silencio...

Oscuridad..

Frío...

No había nada excepto ella misma y la silla en la que estaba sentada.

"¿Hola?" llamó en el vacío. "¿Hay alguien aquí?"

Ninguna respuesta.

"¿Estoy... muerta?"

"_¿Muerta?"_ una voz parecía salir de ninguna parte. Ni siquiera se preguntó sobre ella.

"_Muerte..._

_Muere..._

_... ¡Conmigo!"_

Las escenas salieron de la nada: su padre y su madrastra hablando sobre ella; su madre hablando con su muñeca, su madre queriendo que ambas murieran juntas, su madre colgando del techo... muerta... y sonriendo.

"Ella se veía tan feliz", Asuka recordó, cuando las dolorosas memorias finalmente se desvanecieron. "Pero odiaba su cara en ese entonces".

"No quiero morir", repitió su credo. "No quiero dejarme a mí misma desaparecer. No me gustan los chicos", continuó ella, de repente sintiéndose libre de dejar salir todo lo que había estado en su alma por tanto tiempo. "No me gustan Papa o Mama. No me gusta nadie. Nadie me protege. Nadie quiere estar conmigo".

"_¿Qué es lo que ella desea?"_

"No quiero estar sola..." repitió ella.

"_Ella no necesita estar sola más"._

"Pero todos me dejaron..."

"_Ella sólo tiene que alcanzarlos"._

"¿Quién...?"

La imagen de un sonriente, hombre con barba incipiente, con cabello café, amarrado en una cola de caballo apareció.

"¿Kaji? Él nunca contestaba el teléfono. Shinji dijo que estaba muerto. Él quería estar con Misato de todas formas".

El hombre fue reemplazado por una alegremente sonriendo, mujer de cabello púrpura.

"¿Misato? Ella nunca se preocupó de verdad; todo era debido al trabajo. Después de todo, me dejó mudarme cuando tuve que sincronizarme con su precioso Shinji. Ella nunca habría sido la amiga que necesitaba".

La imagen de la mujer desapareció y en vez de ella apareció la de una chica de coletas, morena en uniforme de escuela quien parecía estar contenta de saludarla.

"¿Hikari? Ella es linda, pero sólo eso. A veces, ella de hecho me da la sensación de que sólo quiere ser educada, porque le doy lástima. No puede comprender lo que estoy haciendo; por lo que estoy pasando. Los únicos, quienes tal vez sean capaces de hacer eso, son la maldita Primera y..."

La imagen se desvaneció otra vez y fue reemplazada por la de un chico adolescente, de cabello negro. Él no sonrió. En vez de ello, miraba algo enfrente de él con una triste mirada en sus ojos.

"¡Estúpido Shinji!. ¡No le importo un carajo! Nunca ha estado ahí para mí cuando lo necesitaba. Sólo quiere que todos sean buenos con él. Siempre está con sus estúpidos amigos. Siempre yendo con Misato. ¡Siempre riéndose con la Primera!. ¡Siempre siendo el favorito de todos! Eso es por qué prefiere a cualquier otro que yo..."

La oscuridad alrededor de ella y su forma inmóvil fueron súbitamente reemplazadas por el ambiente de un cuarto de hospital. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el shock, al darse cuenta de que su triste, desesperada mirada descansaba en la paciente en la cama entre ellos. Ella misma.

No podía recordar éste evento; ésta no era su memoria. ¿Qué era esto? Debió de haber sido durante el tiempo antes de que despertara en el EVA-02...

'_¿Por qué está él aquí...?'_ se preguntó incrédula. _'¿Él... vino a visitarme...?'_

Entonces, la congelación se fue. Las máquinas empezaron a trabajar otra vez, pitando y zumbando.

"Misato y Ayanami me asustan", Shinji de repente habló. "Ayúdame. Ayúdame, Asuka". Cuando la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el movimiento de su respiración, empezó a sacudirla; llamando su nombre varias veces; rogándole que despertara, que abriera sus ojos. Finalmente se colapsó, sollozando en silencio. "Ayúdame... Ayúdame... Llámame idiota, como siempre lo haces..."

Asuka no sabía qué pensar, al verlo sacudiendo el cuerpo de su otra yo, rogándole por despertar. Una parte de ella no podía creer lo mucho, cuán verazmente le rogaba por estar con él. Que él quería estar con ella.

Otra parte de ella sólo quería gritar que ella había tenido razón, que obviamente ella era la última en su lista. Que ella sólo era su último recurso, cuando nadie más quería ayudarlo.

La última parte se volvió peor ante lo que pasó a continuación. Con un último empuje, no sólo su cuerpo comatoso se volteó, sino que también su bata de hospital se abrió, exponiendo sus senos y la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Sus ojos cambiaron de una manera, obteniendo una mirada que parecía estar llena de locura y lujuria, pero misteriosamente vacía; su respiración era profunda e irregular. Nunca le quitó los ojos de encima de su cuerpo sin vida, incluso al ir de espaldas a la puerta. Pero en vez de irse, puso el seguro. Su mano lentamente yendo abajo a sus pantalones.

"¿Qué... qué está haciendo?" Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y repugnancia, antes de que su expresión cambiara en una mezcla de dolor y odio. "¿Entonces, eso es todo lo que soy para ti después de todo?"

¡Él le había mentido!. ¡Él no la necesitaba; todo lo que quería era esto!. ¡Siempre había mentido!. ¡Tal vez incluso toda su mansa, indefensa actitud no era nada más que una mentira!

No quiso ver el fin de ésta escena repugnante y se dio la vuelta. Todo se desvaneció otra vez.

Todo éste tiempo él le había mentido y engañado.

¿Siempre era así, verdad? Justo cuando ella empezaba a confiar en alguien, era traicionada y dejada sola al final.

Dejó que su enojo creciera, entre más lo pensaba. ¿Cómo pudo esperar que él fuera diferente?. ¿No había sabido siempre que él sólo era un pervertido?

Ahí estaba ahora; casi seguro fantaseando sobre ellos ahora mismo. No podía soportarlo más.

"¡Me enferma sólo mirarte!" escupió con todo su odio, que pudo invocar.

"¿Porque soy justo como tú...?"

¿Qué se suponía que eso significaba? El pánico empezó a crecer en ella. ¿Pudo él haber visto en su mente, como ella lo hizo por accidente?. ¿Pudo él haber visto sus más internos secretos de su pasado? Justo como ése Ángel...

¿O de verdad él pensaba, que podía entenderla?. ¡Nadie podía!. ¿Cómo se _atrevía_ a pensar, que él de todos era capaz de, si... si ella misma no podía?

¡No!. ¡Él no podía! Alguien quien la entendiera no retrocedería de ella. Alguien quien la entendiera no le importaría si ella lo maldecía, cuando era obvio que ella no quería. Alguien quien la entendiera estaría ahí para ella, para sostenerla.

Las escenas destellaron otra vez. Algo sobre... besar. ¡El momento antes de que se besaran!

¿Por qué no estaba sorprendida que él volvió a esto?. ¡Casi seguro, él había usado ése débil momento de ella varias veces para su placer enfermo! No ésta vez...

"¡Tú no entiendes nada!" lo confrontó ella. "¡No te me acerques!"

"Lo hago..."

¡Mentiroso!

"¡No, no lo haces, idiota!"

Su rápida patada le hizo temblar, pero él no se movió.

"¿Crees que puedes entenderme?" continuó ella su asalto. "¿Crees que puedes ayudarme?. ¡Eso es tan arrogante de tu parte!. ¡Tú nunca entenderás!"

"¿Cómo podría?" de repente interfirió él. "¡Nunca me dices nada!. ¿Cómo puedo entenderte?. ¡Es imposible!"

"Ikari. ¿Trataste de entender?"

Otra voz. ¡La voz de la Primera!. ¿Y ella de todas las personas estaba de su parte?

¡No! Casi seguro, él le había dicho las mismas mentiras y ahora todos estaban en éste... ¿Tren?

Asuka apenas y notaba los cambios de escena por más tiempo.

"Lo intenté..."

La respuesta del chico reenfocó su enojo en él.

"¡Idiota!" escupió ella, poniéndose directamente enfrente de él. "¡Sé lo que hiciste!. ¡Vamos, hazlo otra vez!. ¡Me quedaré justo aquí y te miraré!"

Por supuesto, él no se atrevería, cuando ella estaba consciente y justo enfrente de él. Un pobre cobarde, que huiría de todos sus problemas; yendo por ayuda... con todos los demás.

"Si no puedo tenerte sólo para mí, no te quiero del todo..." Esto vino como una sorpresa para ella misma. ¿Acaso ella quería estar con él? No podía decirlo. Ya no.

"¿Entonces, por qué no puedes ser buena conmigo?"

Asuka sintió su enojo crecer otra vez. ¿Eso es como era siempre, no? Siempre "¡Sé buena conmigo!" ¿Qué había de _ella_?

Otro cambio de escenario. Estaban en la cocina de su departamento. De alguna forma le recordaba de su tiempo después de que le violaran la mente, antes de que huyera.

"¡Quiero ayudarte de alguna forma, y estar contigo para siempre!" dijo Shinji, caminando alrededor de la silla en la que estaba sentada.

Ahí iba él otra vez. ¿Por qué él simplemente no podía callarse y dejarla sola? Eso no sería tan doloroso como sus mentiras e inútiles intentos de engañarla.

"Entonces no hagas nada. No te me acerques. Porque todo lo que harás es lastimarme".

"¡Asuka, ayúdame!" rogó él. "¡Tú eres la única, quien puede!"

"Mentiroso". Eso era. No podía escuchar sus excusas y mentiras más. Decidida a resolver esto de una vez por todas, se incorporó; asustándolo, pero ella lo siguió alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. "¡Para ti, cualquiera serviría!. ¡Tienes miedo de Misato y la Primera!. ¡Y de tu padre y tu madre también!"

"Asuka..."

"¡Sólo me estás usando para escapar!. ¡Porque es la manera más fácil de no ser lastimado!"

"Asuka, ayúdame..."

"¡Nunca amaste a nadie!" Ella lo empujó fuerte; causando que cayera, mientras que sus brazos se estrellaban contra la cafetera en la mesa, la cual liberó su contenido en el suelo. "¡Eres todo lo que tienes!. ¡Pero nunca aprendiste siquiera a amarte a ti mismo!"

Mientras caía en el líquido derramado; encogiéndose miserablemente en el piso; sólo una palabra vino a su mente llena de odio. "Patético..."

"Ayúdame... Quien sea... Alguien, ayúdeme..." Sólo lentamente, se levantó.

"Ayúdame... ayúdame... ¡Ayúdame!" Sin advertencia, de repente arrojó la mesa a un lado.

¿Así que él empezaba a desesperarse?

"¡No me dejes!" Agarró la silla y la arrojó.

¿Así que él empezaba a aterrarse?

"¡No me abandones!"

Qué mal para él.

"¡No me mates!"

Ella apenas y notó la silla estrellándose ante sus pies. Sólo miró fija y fríamente a su ahora callada y exhausta forma.

"No..."

Ahora seguro, él iría con alguien más. Iría a suplicar por ayuda a alguien más. Ir a engañar a alguien más. Lastimar a alguien más...

Pero él no lo hizo...

Asuka estaba en shock, cuando sus manos de repente volaron alrededor de su cuello; apretándolo con una fuerza desconocida. Ni siquiera peleó contra él, cuando la levantaba sollozando de sus pies.

¿Qué había hecho?. ¿Qué podía haberle causado tanto dolor, que estaba dispuesto a matarla en venganza?. ¿Por qué simplemente no fue con alguien más ante su rechazo?

¿Y si...?. ¿Podría ser que... él no había mentido?. ¿Que él quería estar con ella?. ¿Que él nunca había tenido intención de botarla, una vez que ella perdió su propósito ante él?

Pero eso no era posible. ¿Verdad? Nunca nadie...

De todas formas era muy tarde ahora. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas; la oscuridad la rodeó. Todo lo que pudo hacer, fue escuchar su débil voz, como si estuviera muy lejos...

"Entonces todos deberían simplemente morir".

¿Todos?. ¿Sólo porque ella no le había creído, que él quería estar con ella; que él la necesitaba?. ¿Debido a que ella había negado su grito de ayuda?. ¿Debido...?

'_¿Debido a mí?'_

Voces empezaron a llenar su mente; ¡Tantas voces! Ella no quería escucharlas. ¡Ella aún tenía que hacer esto bien!. ¡Ella aún tenía que asegurarse de que él supiera, que ella no quería que esto pasara! Que no quería que pasara así...

Pero eran demasiadas...

OOO

Olas.

Estrellas.

Una raya roja.

No podía respirar.

Matándola.

Como Shinji.

Asegurarse... de que ella no quería que pasara...

Aire.

Lágrimas... en su cara. Alguien...

... estaba llorando. Cerca. En ella.

Sólo podía ver a través de un ojo.

Shinji estaba llorando encima de ella.

¿Qué? Tercer Impacto. Instrumentalización.

¿Le había mostrado a él...?

"Me siento enferma..."

Pero al menos, no le había dejado tomar la última oportunidad que ella tenía.

OOO

Shinji tenía sus propios problemas para tratar de dormirse. Por lo que parecieron horas, se movió de un lado a otro, hasta que finalmente empezó a dormirse, sólo para ser molestado por una corriente de aire al lado de él.

'_Oh genial'_ reflexionó él, _'¿Me olvidé de cerrar la ventana?'_

Mientras quería levantarse y abrió los ojos, su vista fue perturbada por unos pocos mechones de su largo, cabello rojo que ausentemente movió de su cara.

"_¡Esperen, yo no tengo largo, cabello rojo! Eso significaría...'_

Giró su cabeza levemente al lado, donde vio la causa del golpe previo.

'_Debe de haber estado caminando dormida otra vez'_, se figuró, mientras cambiaba su vista nerviosamente entre el techo y Asuka, quien yacía directamente al lado de su compañero de cuarto, su espalda vuelta hacia él. Lentamente, se apartó de ella, para que él pudiera ir a dormir a otro lado. Si ella despertara y lo viera a su lado, no importaba lo que pasó ésa noche, no sería un despertar muy placentero para él.

Pero su movimiento fue detenido y sus ojos se abrieron como platos por la sorpresa, cuando una mano agarró su muñeca izquierda, poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

¿Estaba despierta después de todo?. ¿Podría ella de hecho haber venido porque buscaba su cercanía? No, eso no podía ser. Seguro, acababan de compartir un abrazo relativamente cercano; ella había derramado su corazón enfrente de él, al menos parcialmente. ¿Pero eso sólo había sido una espontánea, reacción intuitiva, verdad?

Y ahora ella no hizo nada más sino quedarse ahí, manteniendo un leve, pero firme agarre en su brazo que lo sostenía cerca de ella.

Su respiración se incrementó otra vez; sintió su corazón latir más y más rápido contra su pecho. Más que antes, se acordó de la noche antes de que derrotaran al 7° Ángel, sólo que ésta vez no podía alejarse tan fácilmente. Bueno, y que estaba viendo su espalda ésta vez.

Pero todo lo demás; la débil calidez emanando de su cuerpo, los suaves sonidos de su respiración, su aroma... era tan intoxicante como en ése entonces.

Y otra vez, apenas notándolo él mismo, se movió hacia delante, sus ojos bajaron lentamente, sus labios la alcanzaron, hasta que hicieron contacto con la suave piel en su hombro.

"No pruebes tu suerte, pervertido".

Jadeó; su comando susurrado tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Yo... yo... no lo hice" tartamudeó nerviosamente. No estaba seguro, si su shock resultaba de su súbita advertencia o por la posibilidad de que ella hubiera estado despierta todo el tiempo y de hecho quería estar cerca de él. ¿Podría ser eso?

"Yo... tú solo... olías bien..." confesó débilmente.

"Baka..." susurró ella.

Su mano todavía atrapando su brazo alrededor de ella.

OOO

Él realmente no estaba sorprendido, cuando vio que se había ido la mañana siguiente. A juzgar por los sonidos emitidos del baño, estaba despierta y tomando una ducha. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una holgada playera y pantalones y fue a hacer el desayuno. Justo como cada típica mañana.

No dijeron una palabra sobre los eventos del último día y vivieron como si nada hubiera pasado. No es que él esperara que ella actuara de forma contraria. Le había mostrado su lado débil y por lo que parecía, ella aún quería hacer eso a un lado lo más posible.

O al menos, él pensaba eso.

Lo que más lo sobresaltó cuando era hora de irse a dormir otra vez, fue que ella lo tomó otra vez por la muñeca y lo llevó a su habitación. Cuando pudo preguntar por qué, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un murmurado "Mi cama es más grande que la tuya".

No preguntó más.

No durmieron tan cerca como la noche anterior, pero todo su comportamiento hacia esto realmente no le dejó descansar fácilmente.

OOO

Por supuesto, no se quedó con ésa única charla. Con el tiempo, obtuvieron más información el uno del otro: sobre su pasado, sus padres, sus vidas; el tiempo antes y también del tiempo desde que se conocieron el uno al otro. Pero esto no fue logrado con pláticas profundas y análisis, sino con algo que había pasado muy rara vez antes: conversación casual. Por supuesto, debido a esto ambos mantuvieron unos secretos el uno del otro, pero era suficiente para tener una ojeada a través de una grieta en el caparazón, que habían construido alrededor de ellos.

OOO

El procedimiento para dormir se repitió cada noche desde entonces. Se irían a la cama; dormirían y despertarían sin decir una palabra sobre ello, como si fuera la cosa más casual en el mundo. Ella nunca dio ninguna explicación y el no preguntó más, incluso aunque lo perturbó por un buen tiempo.

Eventualmente, vino a él, o al menos lo que casi seguro era la respuesta. Por extraño que pareciera; durante el día, tal vez fuera debido al trabajo que ahora tenía que hacer o tal vez por algo más, apenas era evidente que eran las únicas personas que quedaban en la tierra. Pero en la noche, cuando yacías solo en tu cama, sin nada para distraer tu mente, la soledad se arrastraría sobre ti, apretando tu corazón lo más fuerte posible.

Pero cuando dormían al lado el uno del otro, incluso si sólo lo bastante cerca para sentir la presencia del otro; la soledad no era capaz de alcanzarlos tan rápido. No mientras el otro estaba ahí.

Y había algo más sobre ello.

Se sentía cálido...

OOO

"No creo que es tan difícil..."

"Oh sí. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo?. ¡Eres Shinji, el todopoderoso!. ¡No hay nada demasiado difícil para ti, nada que se pueda parar en tu camino, nada...!"

Shinji ignoró las gritos de Asuka. ¿Por qué no podía ella dejarle intentar algo por una vez, sin ponerse en su modo 'sabelotodo'?. Después de todo, estaba haciendo esto principalmente por ella.

No había venido como una sorpresa, cuando declaró que estaba harta de comer sólo vegetales, carne seca o fideos instantáneos por semanas. Ella quería algo de 'comida de verdad' y, por supuesto, esperaba que él se la obtuviera. Dado que no quería cazar y asesinar animales salvajes ni tocar a sus gallinas, ofreció ir a pescar, lo cual resultó en expresiones bastante mezcladas. Después de una discusión acalorada, sobre si el pescado era 'comida de verdad' o no, él de hecho ganó con el argumento de que, tendría que ser eso o pronto tendrían que ir a atrapar y comer insectos.

Así que, ahora empacado con algo de equipo juntado y un libro de instrucciones, Shinji se dirigió al lago afuera de Tokyo-3, seguido por la divagante Asuka. Quería evitar los Lagos Ashino, los cuales estaban inundados por el ahora mar lleno de LCL. Por lo tanto, eligió probar su suerte con uno un poco lejos de la ciudad, colocado en un paisaje pintoresco a donde había vagado después de su pelea con el 4° Ángel.

"... y no esperes que yo lo limpie. ¿Me oíste?"

Se detuvo y dejó que sus hombros cayeran en un suspiro silencioso. "Asuka. ¿Por qué siquiera viniste conmigo?"

"¿Así que no te gusta mi compañía?" preguntó ella amenazante mientras se le acercaba.

"No... Q-quiero decir... yo..."

La mirada fija de la pelirroja pronto se quebró ante su tartamudeo y estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Debiste haber visto tu cara!" dio una risa ahogada y retrocedió unos pasos otra vez. "Pero me temo, que tengo que estallar tu pequeña burbuja; no estoy aquí porque te extrañaría cuando estuviera sola o algo. Es sólo que quiero tomar la oportunidad de ir a nadar una vez más". Guiñando, le mostró un vistazo de una tira roja y blanca en su hombro bajo la playera. "Además de la escuela, no tuve otra oportunidad desde ésa vez en la piscina de NERV. Sin mencionar, que las últimas semanas ha hecho demasiado calor para mi gusto".

Shinji rápidamente desvió su mirada esperando que ella no notara lo roja que su cara ahora estaba. Su bikini; la memoria de la escena en la piscina y mencionar el calor le recordaron principalmente una cosa: dilatación térmica.

Unos pocos minutos después, llegaron al estanque. Algunos de los árboles, que lo rodeaban, había sido doblados por la onda de choque del Tercer Impacto; dos habían sido sacados de sus raíces por completo. El agua, sin embargo, brillaba en la luz del día como si nada jamás hubiera sucedido.

Lo bastante pronto, Shinji encontró un lugar desde donde quería probar su suerte. Mientras se sentaba y buscaba a tientas para unir las piezas de la caña juntas, escuchó unos pocos ruidos susurrante de alguna parte detrás de él.

'_Asuka debe estarse desvistiendo...'_ Su cabeza se puso roja otra vez ante el pensamiento. Concedido, ella no iba a estar desnuda, dado que ya vestía el bikini bajo sus ropas, pero aún así...

"_¿Ningún "¡No espíes!"? Tal vez... ¡No!... Pero...'_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte chapoteo. Fue entonces, que notó que actualmente había tratado de conectar la primera y última partes de la caña.

Mientras tanto, su compañera femenina dio unas cuantas brazadas y se dejó ir a la deriva a espaldas.

"Hey, baka. ¿Por qué no te rindes en tu fútil intento de probar algo de semi-virilidad y vienes a nadar un poco también?. ¡El agua está perfecta!"

"Yo... yonopuedonadar..." murmuró él.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Dije... que... yo no puedo nadar!" gruñó.

"¿Tú no puedes qué?" gritó ella desconcertada, deteniendo movimiento de espaldas en sorpresa.

"¡Si los humanos estuviera hechos para nadar, tendrían branquias!"

"¡Oh, vamos, hasta los bebés pueden hacerlo! De hecho sólo es una cuestión de voluntad. Sólo necesitas algo de motiv..."

"¡Asuka, si haces tanto ruido y movimientos por aquí, de seguro no habrá ningún pez que pique!"

"¡Genial, ahora soy tu excusa para tu incompetencia!. ¡Bien!. ¡Estaré por allá!"

"¡Bien!"

"¡Bien!"

OOO

Asuka miró a su compañero desde la distancia. ¿De dónde sacó ése idiota semejante autoestima?. ¿Quién habría sabido que sólo necesitaba algo que lo asustara para mostrar algo?. ¡Pero no con ella!. ¡Cómo se atrevía a interrumpirla y alejarla!. ¡Si él quería o no; por todo lo que quedaba de su orgullo, ahora lo metería al agua de seguro, incluso si ella tenía que tragar un poco para hacerlo! Y después de todo, sería por su propio bien. Sólo necesitaba la motivación correcta...

Esperó por un buen rato y dio varias vueltas, antes de decidir poner en acción su plan. Nadando de regreso a donde él estaba pescando, notó que de hecho había tenido éxito. Incluso aunque el pescado, al que estaba mirando era hilarantemente pequeño, era suficiente para demostrarle que estaba equivocada y echárselo en cara. Pero él no se atrevería a hacer eso, una vez que terminara con él. Tan pronto como ella estaba...

"¡Aaahhh!" Su grito y salvaje chapoteo seguramente atraparon su atención.

"¿Qué pasa, Asuka?"

"¡N-no lo sé! Yo..." El agua inundó su boca y la interrumpió, cuando su cabeza se hundió bajo la superficie. Sólo después de unos frenéticos, movimientos sin coordinación, pudo levantarse otra vez. "Mi-mis piernas. Debe de ser...un calambre..."

"¡E-eso no es muy gracioso, Asuka!" Shinji se veía realmente asustado ahora. Había tirado la caña de pescar el borde de la orilla; su mano abriendo y cerrándose.

"¡No estoy...!" Asuka tosió y escupió algo más de agua al ir abajo otra vez. "¡No estoy bromeando!"

Ahora ella apenas se sostenía sobre el agua. Los último que vio fue él estaba con el agua hasta las rodillas. El tiempo pareció detenerse para ella cuando se hundió otra vez, mirando la superficie deslizarse más y más. No estaba segura si debería estar preocupada o aliviada de saber que casi seguro sería la última vez...

Pero éstos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos inmediatamente, cuando algo entró en el agua, agarrándola por la muñeca. Fue jalada de nuevo al aire.

Shinji tal vez chapoteó muy torpemente, salpicando alrededor con su brazo y sus piernas, pero: ella estaba a salvo. Arrastrándose en la orilla, tosió y escupió un montón de agua; al parecer más de lo que ella misma hizo.

Una vez que recuperó un poco su aliento, se inclinó sobre su aparentemente forma inconsciente, agarrándola levemente por los hombros.

"¿Asuka?" preguntó esperanzadamente, sacudiéndola levemente. "¿ASUKA?"

Sonriendo débilmente, ella abrió sus ojos.

"¿Ves?" se burló. "Lo sabía, te metería en el agua. 'El Invencible Shinji' sólo necesita una damisela en desgracia para mover su trasero".

"¿Esto... esto fue sólo un truco después de todo...?"

"¡Meh¡. Por supuesto que lo fue. ¿De verdad pensaste, que necesitaría tu ayuda para salir de ésa agua poco profunda?" le dijo; tal vez con más veneno en su voz del intencionado. Pero justo cuando trataba de levantarse; su agarre en sus hombros se incrementó dolorosamente, mientras él la empujaba a la fuerza de vuelta al suelo. "¡Ah!. ¿Qué demonios...?" gritó ella, pero fue silenciada cuando vio la mirada en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas; llenos de preocupación y dolor, pero más que nada de mucha ira, que de hecho la asustó.

"¡Asuka!" siseó él. ¡Puedes burlarte de mí, pues golpearme, pero no vuelvas... no vuelvas a hacer eso _jamás_!"

Asuka estaba golpeada por el asombro. ¿Qué había hecho ella para causar esto en él? Sólo le había jugado un truco, y ésta vez ni siquiera para su mal. Ella sólo actuó como si se estuviera ahogando... como si ella...

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al entender, lo que le había hecho. Pero, no pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para una excusa. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue asentir, para que la dejara ir.

En su regreso a casa, ninguno dijo una palabra e incluso después de que llegaron se quedaron misteriosamente en silencio.

Él no durmió al lado de ella ésa noche.

Hacía frío.

OOO

Aunque la atmósfera entre ellos se había enfriado después de éste evento, no duró mucho. Pronto, los días y las noches siguieron, como si nada hubiera sucedido y no tomó más de una semana para que fuera casi olvidado.

Shinji regresó al lago ahora y entonces, y de hecho pudo atrapar preces más grandes, para que así tuvieran al menos algo de variedad en sus almuerzos. Asuka desarrolló un más o menos sorpresivo interés por el jardín y hasta los animales. De hecho ella lo había alejado varias veces, con el argumento, de que él tal vez arruinara todo el proceso de crecimiento. No es que hubiera una prueba todavía, de quién de ellos tenía 'un pulgar más verde' que el otro, o si ambos terminarían muriéndose de hambre por cosechas demasiado pequeñas. Eso todavía llevaría un rato para ver...

OOO

¿Dónde estaba ése idiota?

Se había ido a pescar por ya varias horas. Pero ése no era el problema.

Los periodos de sol y calor a menudo eran perturbado por fuertes lluvias. Últimamente, se estaban poniendo peor; viento y truenos se convertían a menudo en tormentas completas. Pero rara vez era tan malo como ése día.

La lluvia había empezado hacía una hora y se había puesto peor y peor desde entonces. No mostraba ninguna señal de amainar, más bien lo opuesto. Y él todavía estaba allá afuera.

Ése idiota.

Asuka se forzó a alejarse de la ventana. ¿Qué estaba viendo de todas maneras? Ella nunca lo había esperado a él. ¿Así que por qué empezar ahora? Y no es como si él de hecho fuera a través de ésa lluvia; casi seguro iría a algún lado a cubrirse y esperaría a que cesara. Además, no había manera de que algo hubiera podido haber pasado. Él había dicho que no la dejaría.

Hizo una mueca, cuando notó cuán tonta ésa razón era. Pero aún así, no había manera de que algo pudiera...

Pero. ¿Y si...?

No, no puede...

Pero...

"¡Argh!. ¡Maldita sea!"

Con eso se apresuró por su chaqueta y zapatos y salió corriendo a la tormenta.

OOO

Cuando llegó al lago, él no se veía por ningún lado. Trató de ignorar la voz en su cabeza, la cual seguía diciéndole que tal vez él ido muy lejos por alguna razón y ahora yacía ahogado en la actualmente agua inestable. La voz se calmó un poco cuando fue alrededor de la orilla sin encontrar ninguna señal de sus utensilios de pesca.

'_Pero eso no era mucho'_, la voz continuó. _'Tal vez hayan salido volando por éste viento'_.

Se preguntó de dónde venían éstos pensamientos. Pero aún más se preguntó cómo podían tener tanto poder sobre ella. Escalofríos bajaron por su espalda y necesariamente no venían por el frío.

Tal vez él había ido a la ciudad y encontrado refugio allí. Eso debía ser. Debía ser...

OOO

Maldijo, al caminar en otro charco. Había cientos de ellos en éstas ruinas, todo el suelo era mezcla lodosa de suciedad y escombros. Y la lluvia y la oscuridad creciente hacían difícil ver. Si al menos las luces de la ciudad aún estuvieran funcionando. O mejor dicho: Si al menos aún estuvieran de pie.

Con su cabeza caída, dejó escapar un suspiro. ¿Cómo se suponía que encontrara a ése baka en ésta gigante, dispersa área sin siquiera ser capaz de ver?

"¡SHINJI!"

¿De dónde había salido eso?

"¿SHIIIN-JII?"

Otra vez. ¡Maldición, esto era tan vergonzoso!

¿Por qué? No había nadie para escucharla...

Además de Shinji.

"¡MALDITA SEA, SHINJI!. ¡SE ESTÁ HACIENDO TARDE!. ¡AÚN TIENES QUE HACER MI CENA!"

Mejor...

Pero todavía ninguna respuesta...

"Maldita sea..." maldijo en silencio.

Pero todavía ninguna respuesta...

OOO

Había buscado por casi cuatro horas. La tormenta apenas había cesado y la noche se acercaba más.

No lo encontraría en oscuridad combinada.

La lluvia la había empapado por completo para ahora; la chaqueta no había ayudado mucho a mantener sus ropas secas; su cabello mojado se pegaba a su cara. Unas cuantas gotas de agua bajaban por sus mejillas también. Sólo lentamente, se dirigió... no, se retiró a casa. Odiaba retirarse.

Miró arriba, cuando su casa llegó a la vista. Se veía casi pacífica con la luz acogedora, brillando por las ventanas, tan cálida, tan bienvenida, tan... como el hogar...

'_Espera un momento'_, Asuka de pronto se preguntó, _'Yo no encendí las luces...'_

Sin pensarlo más, se apresuró a la casa, abrió la puerta y casi chocó con...

"¿Shin... Shinji?

"Dios mío, Asuka. ¿Dónde habías estado?. ¡Estás completamente empapada!"

"¿Qu... Dónde estabas?"

"¿Yo? Estaba revisando el invernadero cuando la tormenta se desató. Quería esperar hasta que se calmara para venir aquí. Pero cuando no lo hizo, eventualmente corrí después de casi... Asuka, de verdad debería ponerte ropa seca. ¡Eso no puede ser saludable!"

Asuka sin embargo no se movió. Mantuvo su cabeza abajo; el empapado, cabello chorreante cubriendo casi toda su cara de su vista. Ambos puños suyos estaban cerrados fuertemente y su voz estaba temblando con enojo.

"¿Estuve allá afuera, por cuatro horas, buscándote y estuviste aquí TODO EL TIEMPO?"

Su súbito salto hacia delante sobresaltó a Shinji quien se encogió ante el golpe esperado. Más se paralizó, cuando sus brazos volaron alrededor de él, dándole un sorpresivo fuerte abrazo.

"¡Idiota estúpido!" ahogó ella con una voz quebrada en su hombro. "¡Si haces algo tan estúpido como eso otra vez, yo personalmente te mataré!"

"¿Estabas... estabas de verdad preocupada por mí?"

"Yo... yo sólo... ah. ¡Cállate, baka!" bufó ella y se alejó de él. "¡Espero que tengas la cena al menos hecha! Si está buena tal vez pase por alto de que tú no me buscaste..."

Una punzada de culpa lo golpeó cuando ella dijo la última frase en un tono más decepcionado que amenazante.

Aún así...

No pudo evitar, sonreír...

OOO

"Todo esto es tu culpa. ¿Sabes?" Asuka lo saludó ronca, tratando de incorporarse en su cama, mientras él entraba a su habitación, cargando una bandeja con un tazón de sopa caliente.

"Lo..." Fue interrumpido, cuando la pelirroja le dio una mirada de advertencia. O al menos, hizo lo que más se acercaba a eso, debido a su estado actual. Pero sus ojos hinchados y nariz roja simplemente no la hacían tan amenazante como ella intentaba ser.

Suspiró. "Bueno, _fue_ mi culpa que salieras con ésa tormenta y atraparas un resfriado..." admitió él, mientras ponía la bandeja en su regazo, con cuidado de no derramar nada.

"¡No me voy a mejorar por tus disculpas! No necesitas culparte constantemente a ti mismo. ¡Puedo manejar eso por ti muy bien!"

Soltó una risita ante su broma, pero sus risas rápidamente cambiaron en tosidos; el súbito movimiento brusco mandando gotas de sopa por el borde del plato en la bandeja.

"Será mejor que comas, mientras algo esté en el tazón".

Asuka asintió, entonces tomó la cuchara y metió la sopa directamente en su boca.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos por el shock y el dolor, cuando la parte interna de su boca entró en contacto con la temperatura inesperada.

"¡AAAHHH!. ¡ESTÁ CALIENTE!. ¡Maldita sea!. ¿No puedes cocinar sin calor?"

"Lo sien... Uh... T-te ayudará a que te mejores".

Ella respondió a eso con una sonrisa, pero obviamente decidió no discutir más. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara, mientras la miraba tomar el resto de la sopa sin más quejas.

"Bueno. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó él, cuando se terminó la última gota.

"Mejor. Así que. ¿Puedo salir de la cama otra vez?"

Shinji soltó una risa ahogado por dentro. Le había preguntado eso constantemente, dado que él la había mandado con un montón de argumentos y razonamientos a la cama, para que pudiera recuperarse. Pero Asuka no era una persona quien simplemente podía quedar en cama por unos días sin tener nada qué hacer. Y ella casi seguro no había considerado que él no estaría a su alrededor todo el tiempo y mucho menos pasar la noche a su lado, cuando estuvieron de acuerdo que deberían hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no infectarlo a él también.

Dio un paso adelante y delicadamente colocó una mano en su frente.

"Tu fiebre ha bajado, pero aún tienes algo de temperatura. Deberías quedarte aquí por un rato".

"Oh genial", hizo una mueca ella. "¿Sabes qué?. ¡Dado que eres un doctor tan cumplido, tú serás el responsable del principal cuidado médico de ahora en adelante!"

"¿Qué? Simplemente eres muy floja para aprender todas ésas cosas de teoría. ¿Verdad?. ¿Y si _yo_ me enfermo?"

"¡Ninguna protesta aquí!. ¡Ésa fue una orden, Ikari!" se burló.

"Oh, muy bien..." suspiró en derrota. "Pero como 'doctor', te digo que te quedes en cama y duermas un poco".

"Está bien, está bien..."

Estaba listo para salir del cuarto, mientras ella se acomodaba bajo las sábanas, pero algo lo mantuvo en su lugar. Algo que aún tenía que arreglar.

"Asuka..."

"¿Hmm?"

"Aún... aún no te he dado las gracias por haber ido allá fuera y buscarme. Que... que de hecho te preocupaste por mi bienestar..."

"Yo..." Rápidamente giro su cabeza que se estaba sonrojando levemente para evitar su mirada. "Sólo no quiero vivir aquí totalmente sola. S-sería muy aburrido sin nada de compañía. Yo... eso... no tuvo nada que ver en particular contigo. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí", dijo él un poco decepcionado. Pero no dejaría que ninguno de ellos se echara atrás. No ésta vez.

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos, cuando de repente él tomó su mano.

"Pero gracias de todos modos..." concluyó él inclinándose más cerca a su cara.

No fue realmente un beso. Más bien como un pequeño picoteo en los labios.

Pero éste sorpresivo movimiento atrevido de él fue más que suficiente para dejarla sin habla por un momento, en el cual él se levantó lentamente, tomó el plato y fue a la puerta.

"Baka", pudo murmurar al final, causando que se congelara en el umbral de la puerta. "Pudiste haberte infectado ahora..."

Sonrió. "Eso... lo habría valido..." aseguró él, mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras él.

"Baka..." Asuka susurró una vez más, cerrando sus ojos para dormir. Aún sintiendo su tacto.

Del otro lado de la puerta, las piernas temblorosas de Shinji finalmente cedieron y con un suspiro de alivio, se desplomó, recargándose contra la pared. Jadeó por aire, después de contener su aliento sin realmente darse cuenta, mientras actuaba lo más sereno que pudo. Pero, sonrió ampliamente.

"Bueno, ella no me golpeó..."

OOO

"¡Bueno, JÓDETE!"

Llena de enojo, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la habitación, de no haber sido sujetada por su compañero de cuarto.

"¿Qué?. ¿Qué pasa, Asuka?" Shinji preguntó, desconcertado.

"¿'¿Qué pasa?'?" estalló ella, liberando su brazo a la fuerza de su agarre. "¡Acabas de decir que la amabas! Y-yo pensé, tú..." se interrumpió, desviando la mirada otra vez.

Él suspiró. Así que eso era. Debió de haber sabido que esto causaría problemas algún día. Debió haberle dicho esto mucho antes.

"No entiendes. La amaba, pero no así. Aya... Rei, ella era... un clon... de mi madre..."

"¿Ella... era tu madre?" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al darse cuenta, de lo que esto parecía implicar. "¡Eso es... eso es enfermo!"

"No. Incluso si ella estaba hecha de mi madre, ella... ella aún era su propia persona. Ella sólo era... no lo sé... _como_ mi madre, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Creo que eso es por qué me gustaba estar con ella. De alguna forma me sentía... a salvo. Y quería que ella fuera... feliz... Pero tú sabes; no soy muy bueno en eso..."

"¡Aún creo que es enfermo! Deseando a tu madre..."

"¡Que no! Dije; que no era así", trató de defenderse a sí mismo. "Yo... ¡Argh!. ¡Debí haber sabido que no lo entenderías!. ¡Incluso habrías malentendido eso con Kaworu! Él..." Shinji se detuvo a sí mismo, arrepintiéndose de lo que dejó escapar, el momento que salió de su boca.

"¿K-Kaworu?" Como se esperaba, su enojo fue temporalmente reemplazado con confusión. "¿É-él?. ¿T-tú estabas...?. ¿Un... un _chico_?"

"S... No... Quiero decir... ¡No es así! Él... él era el último Ángel..."

"¿El último...¿Así que tenía un tipo de poder que hacía que todos se enamoraran de él o qué?"

"No..."

"Entonces, suponiendo, que no estás naturalmente tras tu enemigo o tu propio género¿Cómo hizo para que te enamoraras de él?"

"No me..." empezó él a protestar, pero las palabras se le escaparon. "Él... él dijo, que me amaba..."

"¿Eso es todo?. ¿Alguien llega, dice que te ama y lo amas de vuelta por eso?. ¿Tan fácil es ganar tu amor?"

"No... no lo sé..."

"Bueno, entonces... yo... yo..." masculló ella con indecisión, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas o luchando por sacarlas. Pero entonces lo miró de vuelta. "¡No puedo creerlo! Pero ése siempre fue tu problema. ¿Verdad? Nunca fuiste capaz de decirle a alguien cómo te sentías, pero siempre esperabas que alguien te mostrara amabilidad. ¡Así que te enamoras de aquellos, sin importar quién o qué son, sin importar cuánta verdad hay en sus palabras! Pero... pero. ¿Y si hay alguien quien te ama honestamente, pero tampoco es capaz de dar el primer paso?. ¿Nunca lo verías, verdad? Creo que aún es muy difícil para ti que entiendas los corazones de las mujeres..."

"Tal vez... tal vez no..." susurró él mientras ella azotaba la puerta de su cuarto detrás de ella. "Pero creo que tienes razón..."

OOO

_Amor..._

_¿Qué era el amor de todas formas?_

_La gente siempre decía, que sabrías lo que es amor, una vez que lo sintieras. Pero al final, ellos aún tenía otras personas, de las cuales podían aprender o podían compararse._

_Pero. ¿Y si no hubiera otras personas?. ¿Quién podía juzgarte sobre si estabas enamorado de alguien o sólo experimentabas un gusto repentino por alguien; si **pensabas** que estabas enamorado?_

Shinji pudo oír a su compañera de cama cambiar de posición nerviosamente detrás de él, a veces inhalando aire, como si quisiera hablar, pero entonces se quedaba en silencio. Había estado así los últimos pocos días; ansiosa y hablándole solamente en cortas, frases interrumpidas, como si estuviera intentando decir algo y forcejeando por hacerlo.

"Tú..." de repente ella empezó, 'tú sabes que te amo. ¿Verdad?"

_Fuera lo que fuera; si no quedaba nadie más¿No dependía de ellos el decidir? Podían hacer su propia definición si era necesario. Si él tenía el sentimiento más fuerte, que podía imaginar tener por otra persona; uno que llena tu corazón de alegría, cuando estás con, ves o incluso sólo piensas en ésa persona; cuando ya extrañas a la persona el momento en que se va de la habitación; cuando harías todo por mantener a ésta persona feliz; ¿Había alguien para decirle, que no podía llamarlo amor?_

Él sonrió. "Lo sé. Tan seguro como te amo también..."

OOO

Uno pensaría, que una vez que dos personas admiten estar enamoradas el uno del otro, pasarían felizmente todo su tiempo juntos; disfrutando cada segundo de la compañía del otro.

Pero, los siguientes días, Asuka y Shinji parecían vivir como si nada hubiera pasado; o al menos a primera vista. Pero con una mirada más de cerca, uno notaría que de hecho hacían su mejor esfuerzo por evitarse el uno al otro. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaban en sus habitaciones respectivas, o Asuka estaría en el jardín mientras que Shinji hacía algo de limpieza en la casa, o él se iba a pescar, o ella iba a la ciudad por suministros, o...

El poco tiempo que pasaban juntos, apenas si hablaban y sólo de cosas casuales, evitando éste tema a toda costa. Sólo intercambiaban tímidas miradas que rápidamente evitaban, como si fuera algo prohibido que simplemente no podían resistirse a hacer.

Ambos sabían que era demasiado ridículo; ambos ya sabían el que otro se sentía de la misma forma. ¿Entonces por qué de ésta conducta absurda?. ¿Qué era lo que aún temían?

¿La cercanía?

Habían estado cerca el uno del otro ya por los últimos pocos meses, mentalmente y a veces al menos también físicamente. Incluso aunque especialmente lo último nunca realmente había tenido intención de más allá de amigos. ¿Pero no era ir más allá de eso una parte de lo que querían?

¿De ser lastimados de nuevo?

Ambos habían mostrado y asegurado que no lastimarían al otro intencionalmente. Por supuesto no se podía subestimar el riesgo de que sucedería sin querer tarde o temprano. ¿Pero no era un riesgo pequeño comparado con lo que valía?

¿La nueva, desconocida naturaleza de ésta situación?

¿Pero no querían explorarla juntos?

"¡Maldita sea!. ¡Esto _es_ ridículo!" Asuka murmurar, haciendo a un lado su plato vacío sobre la mesa.

"¿Huh?. ¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Shinji confundido, mientras lo alcanzaba, para poder lavar los platos. Pero su mano fue detenida, cuando ella delicadamente la tomó con la suya.

"Esto..." dijo ella, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, "Me refiero a esto..."

Mirando a sus ojos, ella supo que él realmente no entendía.

"Ven conmigo..." Fue a la sala, arrastrado a Shinji atrás, quien aún estaba inseguro de las intenciones de ella. Ahí, lo llevó hacia el sofá y se sentó, jalándolo abajo para hacer lo mismo. Se movió para verlo a la cara y también tomó su otra mano.

"Shinji, lo que... lo que dije ésa noche... d-de verdad lo quise decir". Pausó para mirar a sus ojos. "Te amo".

"Lo... lo sé", aseguró sonriendo, sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente. "Yo... yo también te amo".

"Entonces. ¿Por qué no actuamos como personas enamoradas?. ¿Por qué incluso nos evitamos el uno al otro?"

"Nosotros... yo..." tartamudeó él, como si realmente nunca antes hubiera pensado la pregunta. Entonces sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé..."

"Entonces. ¿Por qué no nosotros...?" No terminó su pregunta.

El tiempo pareció congelarse en ése momento, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él.

Ninguno se movió o hizo un ruido. Sólo se sentaron ahí, con los ojos cerrados, sus manos enlazadas; sólo disfrutando la calidez del otro; el leve, precioso tacto de sus labios, como si fuera su mismísimo primer beso.

¡No, _era_ su primer beso! El pequeño picoteo, que Shinji le dio cuando estaba enferma le mostró su preocupación y que estaba agradecido por la suya, que había mostrado antes; pero no era como esto. Y el beso de antes...

En ése entonces, había odiado de que lo quería; odiado de haberlo disfrutado. De que trató de convencer a su yo egocéntrico de que no se suponía que fuera un honesto, beso anhelado, sólo algo para matar el tiempo y burlarse de él al apretarle la nariz, no lo hacía mejor; más bien lo contrario. Era sólo para que a él no fuera capaz de gustarle, justo como no podía permitírselo ella misma. El momento, en que corrió al baño, se había arrepentido de ello más que cualquier cosa de antes; por un lado de que había sido tan débil como para permitirse besarlo a él de todas las personas; por el otro de que ninguno de ellos hizo algo para hacerlo durar, para hacerlo un beso _real_. No sabía cual sentimiento odiaba más.

Pero ésta vez, no había necesidad de arrepentirse de nada; estaban libres de disfrutarlo, de amarlo. Y así lo hicieron hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, forzándolos a partir, jadeando levemente.

"¡**Eso** es algo que la gente debe hacer, cuando está enamorada!" exclamó ella sonriendo.

Él asintió, sonriendo serenamente, antes de dejar sus manos y llevó una temblante suya tiernamente a su mejilla. En un (al menos para él) sorpresivo movimiento atrevido, llevó sus labios de vuelta a los suyos; atreviéndose a besarla con más pasión que antes.

No es que le importara. El impulso de sentir lo más posible de él se elevó al punto que llevó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, justo como los de él hallaron su camino alrededor de su cintura; llevándose el uno al otro más y más cerca en el beso. Ella incluso pudo sentir un anhelo desconocido emitiéndose de él; un calor que era temido y bienvenido al mismo tiempo. Por una vez, le dejó llevar la dirección; él abrió su boca y la suya siguió, él... ¿Era ésa su lengua contra la suya? Se sobresaltó por un momento, pero no se detuvo; en vez de ello, se dejó abrumar por la estimulación, regresando el juego recién descubierto de sus lenguas. Pero demasiado pronto, tuvieron que partir otra vez.

"Ya veo, aprendes rápido", lo elogió un poco mareada. "Ta-tal vez incluso un poco _demasiado_ rápido. Y ya que estamos en eso. ¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?"

Su sonrisa súbitamente se desvaneció y desviaba su mirada, mientras se ponía de un rojo brillante. "Mi-Misato..."

"Mi... ¿QUÉ?"

"Fue... fue justo antes de... antes de que muriera. Ella lo llamó un 'beso de adultos'. Ella... me dio ése tipo de beso y dijo que... haríamos... el resto, cuando regresa. Ambos sabíamos, que ella no viviría tanto. Pensándolo, no estoy seguro si ella quería decirme que era lo bastante mayor como para hacer la decisión correcta, o si quería mostrar que había gente que me amaba después de todo. Pero en ése momento sólo me confundió aún más e hizo el momento de su muerte mucho más doloroso para mí..."

La primera punzada de celos, que sintió, fue rápidamente calmada por honesta compasión por el chico quien estaba sufriendo por la muerte de su antigua tutora. La usualmente alegre, pero a veces resbalosa mujer había significado mucho para ella también; incluso si ellas tenía sus conflictos, Misato siempre había tratado de al menos ser una amiga. Pero para Shinji, ella había sido incluso más. Había sido la primera en mostrar preocupación por él, la primera a la que él se había abierto. Ella había sido la primera que fue... casi como una madre.

Asuka llevó su mano para acariciar delicadamente su mejilla. Así, pudo alzar sus ojos húmedos para fijarlos con los suyos otra vez. Para así poder algo más que la gente hace por alguien que ama.

"Está bien", dijo ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

OOO

A primera vista, parecía como si sus vidas no hubieran cambiado mucho, ya que continuó. Sus actividades diarias eran hechas como siempre; aprender, comer, trabajar; no hubo un cambio obvio en eso durante las siguientes semanas y meses.

Pero mirando más de cerca, uno vería las diferencias. Y no eran sólo los besos ocasionales u otro contacto físico (el cual no sucedía tan a menudo como casi seguro pasaría con la mayoría de otras parejas en su situación). Pero después de que pudieron admitir sus sentimientos abiertamente, pareció, como si un peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros; uno, que ni siquiera sabían que estaba ahí.

Si no fuera por el hecho de que eran las únicas personas en la tierra, podrían vivir la vida de una más o menos típica pareja de adolescentes, la cual exploraba ésa cosa llamada amor por primera vez.

OOO

El sudor bajó por su frente. Su respiración era irregular. Una vez más, miró a la magnífica pelirroja enfrente de él, esperándolo a que hiciera su movimiento. Su mente daba vueltas. ¿Cómo había pasado esto?. ¿Por qué había estado de acuerdo con esto? Bueno, casi seguro, porque una parte de él de verdad quería hacerlo. Pero aún así...

"¿Eh... anemia...?"

"¡Casi!"

"¿An-emia aplástica...?"

"Bueno, dejaré pasar ésa", dijo Asuka, marcando una casilla al lado de ésa pregunta en su lista...

Habían hecho éstas pruebas ahora y entonces para ver si sus estudios de hecho valían el esfuerzo. Sería bastante inútil, si tuvieran que ir a buscar en sus libros, cada vez que necesitaran cierta información. Las pruebas de Shinji en sus estudios médicos, como las de hoy, eran aún más importantes para esto, en caso de que tuviera que usar su conocimiento en un momento crítico. Por supuesto, ninguno de ellos esperaba que él se convirtiera en un doctor en pocos meses; de que fuera capaz de aprender ésta gran variedad de información en tan poco tiempo, donde otros estudiaban por varios años, usualmente incluso mientras se especializaban a una división.

En vez de ello, se enfocaría a aquellos temas con los que casi seguro se confrontarían. También se dejó muy claro que no haría nada que requiriera anestesia o cirugía, si podía evitarse, ya que era demasiado riesgoso en su opinión.

"Muy bien, siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué medidas deben tomarse en caso de insolación?"

"Eh..."

"Oh vamos, ésa es una fácil. ¡Hasta yo la sé!"

Tragó saliva. Por supuesto, ella también aprendía algunas, como él hacía con los deberes de ella, en caso de que uno no fuera capaz de cumplir sus tareas debido a enfermedad u otras razones. Pero aún era vergonzoso, que la respuesta parecía escapársele.

"Yo... ehm..." tartamudeó, mientras se acercaba más y nerviosamente se inclinaba sobre ella, "¿Yo...te amo...?"

"Linda respuesta", dijo ella sonriendo y mirándolo, pero entonces detuvo su apresurado avance para besarla, al levantar su mano entre ellos, "¡Pero no la correcta!"

"Ohh, pero... eh... era..."

¿Por qué había estado de acuerdo con esto...?

OOO

Algo que pronto se convirtió en una cosa ocasional desde que se mudaron, eran las tardes que pasaban, mirando TV. Por supuesto, ya no había más emisiones, pero al menos uno de los Yamaderas había sido un coleccionista de cintas de video y DVD's.

Lo que al principio había sido sólo otra forma de matar el tiempo, se había convertido en una buena oportunidad para algo de abrazos. Especialmente si miraban una película romántica como ésa noche.

Era uno de esos más bien mediocres filmes occidentales que siempre mostraban el mismo esquema: Él la conoce; se enamoran; algún problema amenaza su relación (usualmente un tipo de malentendido que involucra a un rival), pero al final, se quedan el uno con el otro de todas formas.

Ahora mismo, "Él" la llevaba a casa a "Ella" después de una cita. De vuelta en su departamento, ella le preguntaba, si quería pasar por un café y él había estado de acuerdo. Entraron, empezaron a besarse... y a desvestirse...

y...

Shinji rápidamente desvió su mirada de la pantalla, sonrojándose brillantemente. Asuka soltó una risita y le dio un pequeño codazo, al darse cuenta de su reacción.

"Baka, ésa película es clasificación PG-13. Realmente no llegas a ver nada. ¿Ves? Ya se acabó".

La sintió reclinarse contra su hombro, suspirando. Sabía, que era bastante tonto que aún reaccionara así, especialmente teniendo en cuenta los usualmente sin intención encuentros íntimos con Rei, Misato y particularmente con Asuka. Pero éstos habían incrementado su nerviosismo sobre dichas situaciones en vez de aliviarlo. Y ahora, teniendo al objeto de su deseo en sus brazos no ayudaba mucho a aliviarlo. Incluso estando "oficialmente juntos" ahora por ya un tiempo, aún no se atrevía a tocarla en ningún lugar íntimo. Pero no iba a ser capaz de huir de ello para siempre, si su relación continuaba como ahora... tarde o temprano, irían más lejos...

"¿Sabes, Shinji? Es algo triste que no podemos hacer algo como eso..."

¿... pero _tan_ pronto?

"Eh... uh... S-si t-t-tú q-quieres... quiero decir... bueno... n-nosotros _podríamos_... técnicamente..."

"¿Hmm?. ¿Qué estás tartamudeando?"

"B-bueno, es u-un poco súbito. ¿Sabes? Quiero decir, no habíamos hecho más que besarnos, pero s-si tú quieres hacer... eh... 'más' ya..."

"¡Baka-hentai!" lo regañó, ella misma sonrojándose, al entender, a lo que se había referido. "¡No estaba hablando de ésta cosa repugnante!"

"Oh..." Sonó un poco decepcionado. "¿Así que nunca has pensado sobre... 'eso'?"

"Eh... yo..." tartamudeó Asuka, su cara ahora rivalizando con el color de su cabello. Claro, ella había pensado sobre eso; más de una vez había encontrado difícil no dejar que sus hormonas tomaran el control, diciéndole que fuera más allá con cada beso y cada caricia. Pero todavía no podía dejar que sucediera.

¿O podría...?

"Ehm, lo que quería decir era, que es triste, que no podamos salir a cenar o al cine o a un festival o algo. ¿Sabes? Cosas normales como ésas..."

Él asintió, más o menos agradecido de que dejara pasar el tema vergonzoso.

'_¿Algo normal?'_ reflexionó, cuando ella regresó su atención a la pantalla.

Una gran sonrisa halló su camino a sus labios, cuando una idea se formó en su mente.

OOO

Asuka yacía incómoda en su cama. Los últimos eventos de ésa tarde; las sensaciones dolorosas en su estómago que habían causado, no la dejaban quedarse dormida.

Siempre tenían algunas peleas; su admisión del uno al otro no había cambiado mucho eso. Pero no podía recordar una discusión que hubiera sido tan mala como la de ésa tarde.

¿Qué la había empezado? Ni siquiera recordaba eso. Sólo que había sido culpa de él. Y que terminó con ambos gritándose el uno al otro.

Y ahora tenía que estar sola otra vez; fría y sola con sentimientos de arrepentimiento y culpa. ¿Por qué simplemente él no podía decir que lo sentía como siempre y ellos...?

Asuka frunció el ceño ante ése pensamiento.

¿Por qué simplemente _ella_ no podía decir lo sentía? Ése estúpido orgullo, estaba ahí después de todo. ¿No se había prometido a sí misma no dejarle que la dominara otra vez? Y ahora mira lo que tal vez le costara.

El miedo se arrastró en la mezcla de sentimientos; miedo de que esto tal vez arruinara todo entre ellos, que él tal vez... incluso la dejara...

El pensamiento de estar completamente sola fue suficiente para que se incorporara en un instante. Por mucho que le disgustaba el pensamiento de que no podían estar tan cerca como lo estaban más, era mejor mientras él al menos estuviera ahí.

No. Ella iría y se disculparía. Incluso si era culpa de él. Pero otra vez. ¿Lo había sido del todo? Él había dicho algo y ella contestó... ¿O más bien gritó de vuelta? Sin embargo, todo se había ido abajo desde ahí.

Lentamente, se arrastró fuera de, de su cama arrugada en la que no había podido dormir y fue a la puerta de su habitación. Una profunda respiración; entonces la abrió... para escuchar un ruido similar desde el otro lado del corredor. Incluso a través de la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos de Shinji se clavaron en los suyos mientras se acercaban el uno al otro.

"Yo sólo..." dijeron simultáneamente; sin dejar el umbral de sus puertas como la única reminiscencia de su entrenamiento de sincronización.

"¡Adelante!"

"¡No, tú!"

"Está bien, yo..."

Se detuvieron, ya que esto no parecía funcionar; buscando las palabras correctas (que no fueran usadas por el otro en el mismo exacto momento). Segundos después, en los cuales no hicieron nada más además de verse el uno al otro, abriendo sus bocas y cerrándolas otra vez, hasta que, eventualmente, se rindieron. Y en vez de ello sellaron sus labios en un beso que decía suficiente.

Al parecer, ella aún no podía disculparse por algo. Pero tal vez era justo como ella siempre le había dicho.

Tal vez simplemente no necesitaba hacerlo...

OOO

Shinji sonrió para sí mismo mientras se dirigía a casa a través de las ruinas de la ciudad destruida. Casi todas preparaciones estaban hechas para el gran día. ¿O debería ser un día "normal"? El resto, tendría que terminarlo de alguna forma poco antes, cuando Asuka estuviera fuera. Después de todo, se suponía que fuera una, esperanzadoramente placentera, sorpresa.

De repente, fue cegado por algo en el suelo; brillando en la luz solar.

A pesar de su primera intención de descartarlo como un trozo de vidrio, le dio una mirada más de cerca al objeto.

Mientras lo levantaba y cuidadosamente le limpiaba el polvo, su sonrisa previa se hizo aún más ancha.

Tal vez hubiera un día aún más grande después de todo.

OOO

Asuka lentamente despertó a una nueva mañana. Mientras abría sus ojos, no pudo evitar, sonreír, viendo a Shinji aún durmiendo a su lado. Se veía demasiado lindo, con su cabello alborotado, sus débiles ronquidos, su... ¿Mano en su seno? Se sonrojó, cuando de repente se percató de la leve presión.

Dormir en una cama casi naturalmente causaba algunos "incidentes" como éste. Todos ellos habían estado acompañados por muchos sonrojos, excusas tartamudeadas y, antes de que declararan sus sentimientos el uno al otro, un montón de maldiciones y dolorosas abofeteadas contra Shinji.

Instintivamente, Asuka tomó su mano para quitarla, antes de que despertara. Pero entonces se detuvo.

'_La verdad, no se siente mal'._

Sus ojos rápidamente vagaron a su cabeza acomodándose.

'_¿Y esto no debería ser algo normal entre la gente enamorada?'_

Su boca se abrió y cerró unas cuantas veces.

'_Pero siempre somos así. ¿Verdad? Cuando nos abrazamos o besamos, sus manos nunca se mueven más allá de mis caderas o mi espalda y yo misma tampoco soy mucho más cariñosa. Quiero decir, incluso veo que no halla mucho contacto entre nuestros pechos. E incluso después de todo éste tiempo, cuando accidentalmente tocamos al otro en un lugar íntimo, ambos aún nos sonrojamos y nos separamos inmediatamente...'_

Él se revolvió.

'_Tal vez podríamos...'_

Aunque, el momento en que empezó a abrir sus ojos, ella rápidamente se quitó su mano de encima.

'_Obviamente no...'_

"Buenos días", la saludó con una sonrisa que ella débilmente regresó.

"Buenos días". Se inclinó y lo besó, tratando de olvidar sus pensamientos.

"¿Sabes qué?" Sonrió ella, mientras movía su mano por su mejilla. "Creo que necesitas empezar a afeitarte".

"¿Eh?" Reflejó su movimiento previo. "Bueno, quería ir a la ciudad de todas formas. Creo, que puedo buscar entonces una máquina de afeitar".

Ella frunció el ceño ante su anuncio. "Has estado yendo a la ciudad muy a menudo últimamente. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí de todas formas?"

Él sólo sonrió mientras se incorporaba. "Ya lo verás, una vez que todo esté listo..."

OOO

"¿Una... cita?"

"¡Sí!. ¿Entonces, vienes?"

"¡No!. ¿Qué estás pensando?. ¡No puedes esperar que una chica salgo contigo en una cita en el segundo en que se lo pides!"

"Oh... yo..." Su cara se inclinó visiblemente decepcionada; la tímida, esperanzada sonrisa desapareció en un instante.

"Tienes que darle al menos el tiempo para vestirse", añadió rápidamente Asuka sonriendo; inclinándose hacia él para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Sin importar lo que pasara, aún era divertido burlarse de él un poco ahora y entonces. Y si el resultado de ello era verlo sonreír aún más brillantemente que antes, era mejor. Incluso aunque, ella no tenía idea, de que había planeado; seguramente era, en lo que él había trabajado cuando salió los últimos días. En lo que había trabajado para ella.

¿De verdad esperaba él que arrojara todos sus esfuerzos a la basura?. ¿Como si ella no hubiera mostrado suficiente, de que había cambiado tanto? Ése tonto, pequeño baka...

"Enseguida regreso", le dijo guiñándole un ojo y corriendo a su habitación.

OOO

El "enseguida vuelvo" se convirtió en casi una hora. Y de hecho, él no vio mucha diferencia mas que se había cambiado en su vestido amarillo favorito. No es que le importara. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre.

Durante el viaje en el auto, Asuka estaba tan emocionado como una niña pequeña que iba a la feria; sin importar lo mucho que trataba de ocultarlo.

Finalmente, llegaron a su primera parada. La mitad del edificio, de lo que parecía haber sido un cine, estaba aplastado por una gran cantidad de escombros de su vecino. Pero además de ésta destrucción, había sido el único que Shinji fue capaz de encontrar con al menos una sala que aún estuviera intacta, incluso aunque tuvieron que escalar por varias rocas dispersas para llegar ahí (lo cual fue comentado por una levemente molesta Asuka, como si la hubiera llevado a una cita o un recorrido de aventura). Otra ventaja era, que el proyector que había podido hacer funcionar (después de un poco de alteración) con algunas baterías de auto, era un nuevo, modelo digital que era capaz de reproducir DVD's. Eso no sólo le daba a Shinji la posibilidad de traer una película romántica que tenían en casa, sino que también no tenía que ir allí y cambiar los rollos varias veces. Así, eran capaces de disfrutar la película sin ninguna molestia.

No es que vieran mucho del filme, ya que estaban más ocupado con "otras actividades". Shinji no podía evitar, recordar a la pareja que había visto en el cine varios meses antes, incluso aunque no eran tan salvajes como ésos dos. Pero recordó lo mucho que había deseado tener también a alguien; alguien para estar así de cerca.

Al parecer, algunos deseos eran concedidos después de todo...

OOO

"Creo, que recomendaré éste restaurante. ¡La comida es genial!"

Shinji sonrió apaciblemente. "¿No te importa que sólo la calenté aquí? Habría sido mucho mejor, si hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerla más fresca..."

"¡Oh, vamos, es lo que mejor que has hecho en mucho tiempo!"

"Gracias..." masculló orgulloso.

Ya que no comió mucho, él realmente no podía juzgar. Estaba demasiado ocupado viéndola. La luz de las velas parecían hacerla aún más hermosa.

El restaurante había sido su siguiente parada. Aún estaba en buena forma, sin ningún daño visible al edificio. Sólo el interior había sido levemente dañado cuando lo encontró, pero no fue problema hallar una mesa y dos sillas para ellos. Dado que no quería dejarla sentada sola mientras estaba cocinando, había preparado sus almuerzos en casa y sólo usó la estufa de gas para calentarlos.

"¿Y a qué estás mirando fijamente?"

Su súbita llamada lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Eh... yo sólo estaba pensando en lo hermosa que eres en ésta luz", confesó.

"¿Así que piensas, que soy fea, cuando hay más luz para ver correctamente?" Asuka se burló haciendo un puchero.

"¡Por supuesto que no!" escupió. Sus hombros se vinieron abajo por la pena. "¿Aún soy tan malo con éstos cumplidos?"

"No, pero parece que nunca aprendes, cuando sólo estoy divirtiéndome contigo", soltó una risita la pelirroja. "Y después de todo, tienes buena razón para darme un cumplido. No me vestiría así si fuera a una cita con alguien quien no me gusta".

"Sí, lo recuerdo. Ésa vez que saliste con ése tipo, que Hikari te había pedido, tenías éste vestido verde de cuello alto".

"¿Qué¿Estás diciendo, que usualmente ando por ahí como una prostituta?"

"Eh... ¡No! Y-yo sólo quise decir que era, eh... inusual..." Shinji trató de no aterrarse. "Pareces preferir más... uhm... ropas más holgadas, como bueno, como ése vestido amarillo". Lo señaló. "Quiero decir, de verdad parece gustarte ése. ¿No?"

"Sí. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños..." se interrumpió y sus ojos ganaron una mirada distante. "... de Kaji..."

Shinji tragó saliva. Ésta no había sido la dirección en la que quería llevar ésta conversación.

"Hey, está... está bien. Entiendo. Él ya significaba mucho para mí; había sido más como un padre que el mío propio. Pero para ti... quiero decir, lo conocías por más tiempo y parecía que te gustaba bastante..."

"¡No!" fue firmemente interrumpido. "Él... él era más que un enamoramiento..."

"¿Huh?" Un súbito shock de miedo y decepción lo golpeó. "Así que, después de todo sólo soy su sustit..."

"¡No!" rápidamente escupió ella. "No. No era lo mismo a como es con nosotros. Era.." suspiró, buscando las palabras correctas.

"Después de que mi madre murió, prácticamente fue criada por NERV. A pesar de vivir con ellos, realmente nunca le importé mucho a mi padre, y mi madrastra 'estaba casi aterrada de mí', como decía ella. Así que principalmente estaba en custodia por alguien de NERV; enviada de un guardián a otro. Pero ellos eran lo mismo; sólo cuando obtenía buenas calificaciones o incluso, cuando era buena en el entrenamiento, recibía elogios. Hasta Misato no era mucho mejor..."

"¿Misato?"

"Sí. ¿No lo recuerdas? Ella había sido mi tutora una vez antes, por un tiempo. Ahora que lo pienso, diría, que ella casi seguro aún tenía sus propios problemas rondando en su mente, pero creo que ésas diferencias entre su comportamiento entonces y cuando vine aquí, fueron lo que me hicieron pensar que ella que te prefería. Sin embargo, lo que quería decir era: Por un lado, nadie me trataba como una niña, pero por el otro, nadie realmente me aceptó como un adulto. Y entonces Kaji apareció. Él era diferente a los otros; no me veía como alguien inferior, ni tampoco trató de evitarme. Por primera vez, tenía la sensación de que simplemente podía dejarme ir. Y ... bueno... había algo más... A pesar de sus constantes coqueteos, nunca intentó nada serio con alguna chica que conoció. Los rumores decían que su anterior novia lo había abandonado no hacía mucho tiempo y sólo una 'mujer de verdad' como ella sería capaz de quedarse con él. Entonces, si él me hubiera escogido, habría sido reconocida como un adulto, justo lo que siempre había querido. Lo sé, suena más bien tonto, pero también en verdad me gustaba y nunca esperé conocer a alguien mejor calificado para ése trabajo de todos modos... bueno, era la cosa más cercana al amor, que había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo..."

Una delicada presión en su mano la hizo mirar arriba otra vez. No pudo evitar, reflejar su sonrisa que estaba tan llena de comprensión. Casi era difícil de creer, que ella lo acusó a él de nunca ser capaz de entenderla. Ahora parecía que él siempre había sido el único capaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando dentro de su mente ¿Quién sabe, lo habría sido, si ya lo hubiera visto entonces?

"Hey", rompió él el silencio después de varios momentos, "¿Te gustaría bailar?"

OOO

Suaves sonidos emitieron del CD-player portátil, proveyendo el lento ritmo en el cual los dos adolescentes se acercaron el uno al otro en la pista de baile.

Asuka tenía sus ojos cerrados, descansando su cabeza en su hombro; sus mejillas tocándose la una contra la otra con cada movimiento. Ya no sentía más el suelo del restaurante. Era, como si estuvieran bailando en las nubes y sólo el cielo y las estrellas estuvieran encima de ellos. Nada más que ellos mismos.

Parecía, que hizo bastante obvio lo cómodo que se sentía, cuando él llevó sus labios cerca de su oreja.

"¿Qué le pasó a la chica, quien siempre decía, que no necesitaría cosas como éstas?" susurró él.

"Oh, nunca dije, que necesito esto", declaró ella llanamente, sonriendo ante su jadeo aterrado que esto causó. "Pero es un bono, que no quisiera perderme por nada..."

Él se relajó inmediatamente, pero en intercambio ella misma se tensó, cuando su mente empezó a preguntarse.

"En serio, pensar que esto tal vez nunca haya sucedido... Que tal vez nunca habría sido capaz de sentirme así..." En verdad tembló ante eso. "¿Alguna vez lo has pensado?. ¿Que la única razón por que estamos tan cerca el uno del otro tal vez sea porque somos los únicos que quedan?. ¿Que éstos sentimientos del uno por el otro tal vez nunca se hayan vuelto tan fuertes si no viviéramos y estuviéramos juntos todo el tiempo?. ¿Que tal vez habríamos escogido eventualmente a alguien más, de haber tenido la elección?"

"No..."

Su sonrisa reapareció débilmente, cuando colocó de vuelta su cabeza contra él. "Bien.."

La música empezó a desvanecerse después de un rato.

Ninguno de ellos lo notó...

OOO

Era difícil de decirlo, pero casi seguro pasaba de la medianoche, cuando llegaron de vuelta a su casa. Pero tarde o temprano hasta un día como éste tenía que terminar.

"Gracias por la velada, Shinji. Esto... creo, que fue lo más romántico que nadie había hecho por mí..."

"No... no fue nad..."

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que rápidamente ella calló su boca con la suya.

Había sido la verdad, había sido la velada más romántica, que ella podía pensar. No podía decir, si ya había empezado con su entrenamiento de sincronización, o él de verdad había aprendido a entenderla tanto durante los últimos meses, pero él siempre parecía saber lo que a ella le gustaba, incluso si ella misma no lo hacía. Estaban tan cerca, como podían estarlo...

¿Verdad?

No... Aún había algo entre ellos. Era obvio por éstos tactos vacilantes, como el de ahora.

Pena. Timidez. Una última barrera, que tal vez se haya quebrado pero aún estaba lejos de destrozarse. Una última barrera que necesitaba ser rota.

Y ahora parecía ser una oportunidad perfecta.

"Hey, Shinji" Asuka ronroneó."¿Tú... Te gustaría un café?"

"¿Huh?. ¿A qué te refieres?" Parpadeó él en confusión. "Sabes que no bebo caf..." Un jadeo escapó de su garganta e incluso perdió su agarre en ella y se tambaleó atrás en shock, al recordar dónde había escuchado eso antes.

"¿T-t-tú... te refieres...? Q-quiero... decir... viene algo de repente. ¿Sabes? B-bueno, yo... nosotros todavía ni hemos... eh... 'tonteado' antes, o algo..."

"L-lo sé. ¡Ése es exactamente el punto!. ¿Qué clase de relación podemos tener, si hasta tenemos miedo de tocarnos el uno al otro en los lugares 'equivocados'?" Delicadamente, puso su mano en la mejilla de él y miró en sus ojos azul oscuro; no sólo para enfatizar que de verdad se refería, a lo que estaba diciendo, sino también para probarse a ella misma que nunca se arrepentiría, de lo que iba hacer.

"Shinji. ¡Yo te amo! Y quiero expresar eso en cada forma que me gustaría hacerlo. Y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo. Pero si seguimos como ahora, tal vez nunca alcancemos ése punto. Es por eso que quiero esto. Podemos derribar éstas últimas barricadas con un golpe..."

"¿E-estás segura?" susurró otra vez.

Su respuesta fue un pequeño, tímido asentimiento, sin romper su contacto visual. Sus manos tomaron sus hombros, mientras que él, un poco vacilante, puso la suyas en sus caderas, atrayéndola cerca. Sus labios se encontraron en un beso; no uno muy apasionado, sino uno más suave, un beso honesto, en el cual mostraron su amor y preocupación el uno por el otro, también un poco de miedo por lo que estaban a punto de hacer, pero a la vez mucha más seguridad de que ambos querían esto con todo su corazón. Repitiendo el delicado beso una y otra vez, lentamente se retiraron hacia la habitación de Asuka.

OOO

El Sol llenaba el cuarto, cuando Asuka despertó con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Se desvaneció levemente, cuando notó que Shinji no estaba ahí. Pero el aroma, que estaba en el aire, le dijo que él ya estaba en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno.

Después de estirar sus miembros cansados, se levantó y se puso una amplia camisa del armario. Apartándose algo de cabello de la cara, se preguntó por un segundo si debía ponerse su diadema de conexión neural. Pero entonces recordó que no la había visto por un tiempo. Últimamente, había estado usando moños para contenerlo o simplemente lo dejaba libre, como hizo ahora.

En silencio, se dirigió a la cocina. Había tenido razón; ahí estaba, ocupado en la estufa. Dado que su espalda la estaba viendo, en silencio se le acercó de puntitas.

Se sobresaltó por un momento, cuando de repente sintió dos brazos alrededor de su pecho, mientras ella se le pegaba lo más posible a la espalda, pero se relajó inmediatamente.

"Buenos días, mi amor", susurró Asuka, plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenos días, Asuka. Debo admitir, que no esperaba que te levantaras tan temprano. Quería sorprenderte con un desayuno en la cama".

"Mmm, no importa", aseguró ella, poniendo su cabeza contra su hombro. "También aquí está cómodo".

Él soltó una risa ahogada. "Bueno, casi termino; sólo tengo que colar el café..."

"¿Café?" Lo miró. "Pensé, que no bebías eso", se burló ella.

"Bueno... yo... podría acostumbrarme..."

"Ya veo..." sonrió. "¿Así que mi baka-hentai también lo disfrutó, huh?"

"Yo... eh..."

"Hey", lo llamó suavemente, pasando sus manos por su cara y besándolo tiernamente, "No eres el único".

Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta por completo y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. Pero mientras se inclinaba para besarla, fue detenido por su rostro serio.

"¡Pero no esperes que esto se vuelva un tipo de rutina semanal!" advirtió ella. Pero, la estricta expresión se quebró tan rápido como vino, ante su mirada en shock. Sonriendo maliciosamente, se inclinó hacia él y susurró en su oreja. "... más bien una diaria..."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante esto. "¿Qué...? Eh... ¿Ahora?"

"¡Relájate!" Asuka soltó una risita. "Sólo era una broma", aseguró y suspirando se inclinó otra vez sobre él. "Aún así... fue... ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. ¿Genial?. ¿Maravilloso?. ¿Asombroso? No estoy segura, si eso es correcto..."

"Entonces. ¿Qué le pasó a 'repugnante'?"

Hizo una mueca. "No lo sé. Creo que no me gustaba el pensamiento de la gente 'haciéndolo' sólo porque sí. Tú sabes, sin nada más detrás de ello y que sólo lo hacían para compensar el hecho. Y tal vez es porque no podía juzgar subjetivamente. Pero creo que no importa más de todas maneras..."

"No realmente..."

Sus labios se encontraron otra vez; el beso haciéndose más apasionado con cada segundo, que duró.

No tomó mucho, para que la 'broma' fuera olvidada...

OOO

El escenario apenas y había cambiado, desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí. El océano aún tenía un escalofriante color rojo. La mitad visible de la cabeza blanca que había pertenecido a ésa Rei gigante no parecía ser afectada del todo por el tiempo; al menos no desde la distancia. Y ahí estaban todavía los cadáveres de dos de ésos perturbadores EVAS de Producción en Masa colgando como una burla crucificada del símbolo cristiano. Uno de los postes, al lado del que tenía la cruz de Misato, se había caído y Shinji lo había levantado de nuevo.

Asuka lo observó arrodillarse enfrente de ellos, antes de dirigir su mirada frunciendo el ceño hacia el océano. Él había querido algo de tiempo solo, así que ella se sentaba miserablemente a varios metros detrás de él en la arena. Tal vez era el ventoso, clima gris de pese día, o tal vez era éste lugar; estaría contenta, una vez que estuvieran en casa otra vez. Aunque ella podía entender que él había querido venir aquí, a ella aún no le agradaba.

El súbito tacto en su hombro la sobresaltó, sacándola de su trance.

"Hey", llamó Shinji suavemente, mientras se sentaba detrás de ella y ponía sus brazos a su alrededor. "¿Quieres ir; hablar con ellos?"

"No..." sacudió su cabeza, "No puedo..."

"Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo", trató de sonar seguro de sí mismo, pero había un deje de decepción en su voz.

Asuka dejó salir un profundo suspiro. "Esto... Esto es toda mi culpa. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Huh?. ¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Que estamos solos!. ¡Que nadie más puede regresar!"

"¿Qué te da ésa idea?"

"¿No lo recuerdas? '¡Si no puedo tenerte sólo para mí, no te quiero del todo!' Pero... al menos una parte de mí _te había_ querido..." La última parte salió como un simple susurro. "Entonces ¿Qué tal si esto fue una estúpida mala interpretación de... _ella_?. ¿Tú sabes? '¡Si te quiero, necesito tenerte para mí sola!' ¡Pero no me refería a esto!. ¡No así!

"Eso... eso no es verdad, Asuka. No lo sé, por qué nadie más regresó, pero no es tu culpa. Mamá, Rei, ellas me dijeron que todos podrían regresar, si tenían la voluntad para hacerlo. No es tu culpa, si ellos prefieren la felicidad falsa allí...

"¿Estás seguro?" Giró su cabeza para verlo sonreírle generosamente a ella.

"¿Por qué no se los preguntas tú misma?"

OOO

"Eh... ¿Hola...?"

Asuka frunció el ceño cuando no obtuvo respuesta del océano.

"Oh, esto debe de ser lo más estúpido, que he hecho", murmuró, regañándose a sí misma. Pero entonces, tomó una respiración profunda y regresó su vista al océano.

"No estoy muy segura, de qué decir... sé que nunca fui muy buena con la gente. Aún así... yo... yo en verdad extraño a muchos de ustedes. Extraño la actitud alegre de Misato o el bromear con ella sobre chicos; a veces incluso su manera de despertar a todos en el vecindario. Extraño a Hikari y el poder hablar con ella. Cuando estábamos juntas, en verdad podía sentirme como una chica normal; hablando y divirtiéndome con una amiga. Y luego sucedió tanto en los últimos meses que en verdad habría necesitado compartir contigo. Incluso extraño a los estúpidos amigos de Shinji, al menos eran buenos sacos de golpear; e incluso a la Prime... Ayanami cuando ella estaba... bueno... ¡_Ahí_! Kaji, no sé si estás allí. Pero quiero darte las gracias por siempre soportarme, sin importar, lo molesta que era. Fuiste el primero al que pude llamar al menos como amigo, si no es que más... Mama... lo... lo siento por no creer que te preocupaba. Ahora entiendo, que tú siempre estuviste y estás ahí para mí, incluso si no podía verte o escucharte; que siempre quisiste mi mejor esfuerzo, que querías que estuviera a salvo y feliz. Sólo quiero que tú... y todos los demás, a quienes tal vez les importe, sepan... incluso aunque la vida aquí es difícil y dura... soy... soy feliz. Encontré a alguien, quien en verdad quiere estar conmigo; quien incluso me ama. No recuerdo haber estado tan feliz como ahora".

Un lágrima silenciosa tocó sus labios que se estaban curvando. "Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que puedo pensar ahora".

Cuando terminó su última frase, miró arriba otra vez, sonriendo. De alguna forma se sentía liberada; como si una carga, que hubiera llevado por demasiado tiempo, fuera finalmente quitada de sus hombros; justo como las nubes que hicieron lugar para el Sol.

OOO

Cuando regresó a él, Asuka sin decir nada se sentó y lo abrazó. Sonriendo, descansó su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras podía sentir sus brazos enrollándose alrededor de ella, delicadamente acariciando su espalda. Se sentaron así por un rato; sin decir una palabra, sólo disfrutando su cercanía.

"Asuka, me estaba preguntando..." Shinji rompió el silencio eventualmente.

"¿Hmm?"

"Si esto no hubiera sucedido. ¿Crees... que te habrías... habrías casado conmigo algún día?"

Sobresaltada, se incorporó.

"¿Qu-qué?" Ahora, eso había venido como una sorpresa. Pero él parecía extrañamente serio. ¿Qué estaba pensando? "No... no lo sé. Quiero decir, si esto no hubiera pasado, quién sabe, si siquiera seríamos capaces de estar juntos así". Sonrojándose, desvió su mirada de él. "Pero si hubiéramos... si hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad... yo... no sé... tal vez... sí..."

Jadeó en sorpresa y dirigió su rostro hacia él, cuando delicadamente tomó su mano y deslizó algo en su dedo.

"Lo encontré, cuando estuve en las ruinas últimamente, en los restos de lo que debió haber sido una joyería", explicó Shinji. "Lo sé, no es exactamente de tu tamaño y está un poco dañado, pero aún así... Tal-tal vez tendremos nuestra oportunidad..."

Asuka estaba sin habla. Era verdad, el anillo era un poco demasiado ancho para su dedo y una pieza de la gema roja estaba rota, pero eso no le importaba. Claro, sólo era un símbolo para algo que pudo haber sido... ¿O se refería a que, incluso después de lo que debía de haber sido ya un año, aún tenía esperanza de que la gente regresara?. ¿Que eventualmente serían capaces de vivir una vida normal?

"No tienes remedio. ¿Sabes?" sonrió ella.

"¿Eh?. ¿Pensé que acababa de demostrar algo de esperanza...?"

"No", soltó una risita y lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo. "Quiero decir que eres un romántico sin remedio..."

"Oh... bueno, no has visto nada todavía..."

Un poco sobresaltada, lo miró, pero él no pareció decir nada más...

OOO

Asuka sonrió para sí, al abrir la puerta y ser saludada por el Sol matutino. Las últimas semanas habían sido pura felicidad. Nunca esperó que le gente podía estar tan cerca de alguien más, sin estar combinados en un charco de lodo, como lo estaba ahora con Shinji. Después de haber resuelto sus diferencias y hecho sus miedos a un lado, y últimamente tomado el último gran paso en su relación, no había nada que quedara que se pudiera interponer entre ellos; ninguna barrera de odio, angustia o pena quedaba para mantenerlos aparte, ya fuera mental o física.

La sonrisa de Asuka se hizo más grande con el último pensamiento. Sí, definitivamente se habían vuelto más cariñosos con cada vez desde la noche después de su cita. Y tenía que admitir, que de verdad disfrutaba sus "exploraciones". Pero lo que era más importante, se sentía libre. Libre de todo lo que pudiera perturbar su mente; libre de toda posible región oscura que pudiera rondar en su alma. Ni siquiera recordaba haber sido capaz de vivir tan sin preocupaciones alrededor de alguien más; después de todo.

Sacando un puñado de maíz de su deposito, fue al gallinero. Luego de dispersarlo, miró a las dos gallinas levantarlo con avidez, mientras se recargaba en la cerca que habían construido con una expresión soñadora en su rostro.

Sí, éstas dos tenían suerte. Siempre habían sido capaces de vivir simplemente tan sin preocupaciones; sólo comían, dormían... y ponían un huevo de vez en cuando.

Dio una risa ahogada ante la más bien tonta comparación.

Al ir a revisar el invernadero, de repente notó que otra "barricada" se había ido. Shinji había separado una parte del invernadero con unas cuantas grandes tablas de madera hacía un tiempo; estrictamente avisándole de no ver detrás de ellas, ya que era algo que necesitaba para una sorpresa. Pero ahora se habían ido, ésa parte completamente vacía.

Casi. Algo aún yacía en una esquina debajo de la mesa. Curiosamente, Asuka se arrodilló para verlo más de cerca.

¿Una rosa?. ¿Ahora, para qué habría podido cultivar éstas?

OOO

"Vamos, Shinji; dime¿A dónde vamos?"

"Ya verás". Incluso aunque no podía verlo, casi pudo _oírlo_ sonreír.

"¿Ver?. ¿Con ésta venda en los ojos?" Sonrió y se inclinó contra su hombro, sobresaltándolo un poco. "Dime. ¿Está mi pequeño baka-hentai planeando algo travieso con su amante favorita?"

"¿Qué...? Eh... bueno, ya lo verás cuando estemos ahí".

Ella sólo quería quejarse otra vez, pero en ése momento Shinji detuvo el auto. Eso significaría, se podía arriesgar a un vistazo...

"¡Nada de espiar!" protestó inmediatamente al obviamente notar su dedos moviéndose hacia el tejido sobre sus ojos.

"Está bien, está bien", Asuka juguetonamente gruñó.

Escuchó a Shinji salir y un momento después su puerta fue abierta. Delicadamente tomó su mano y la sacó. Sus pies hicieron contacto con un inestable, suelo blando.

¿Arena?. ¿El sonido de las olas, chocando contra la orilla?

"¿Dónde estam...?"

"Shh..." Presionó su dedo contra sus labios. "Sólo un momento..."

Regresó al auto, dejándola preguntándose. ¿Qué había planeado? No le habría importado un pequeño "ejercicio" en la playa, pero su reacción de hace rato parecía contradecirse con eso.

Antes de que pudiera terminar sus pensamientos, estaba de regreso. Su mano se deslizó por su cabello, arreglando los mechones sueltos y sosteniéndolos de una forma familiar.

"¿Así que no sabías dónde estaba, huh?" Sonrió ante el bien conocido sonido de su diadema.

"Bueno, necesitaba... modificarla un poco".

¿Modificar?

Sorprendida, la alcanzó para encontrar un tipo de delgada, sedosa textura entre sus dedos buscadores.

"¿Qué...?" No pudo encontrar el aire para continuar, ya que Shinji removió la venda y abrió sus ojos. Ciertamente estaban en la playa, aunque en una parte donde la cabeza gigante de Rei y los desmembrados restos de los EVAS de Producción en Masa no se veían. Incluso los escombros ocasionales parecían haber sido removidos. En vez de ellos, había una especie de arco; con rosas entrelazadas con él. El Sol poniéndose en el horizonte pintaba el escenario entero en una luz roja y naranja.

"Bueno, p-pensé, que necesitaríamos algo que pudiéramos usar como... un altar o algo", dijo Shinji, obviamente notando sus miradas inquisidoras. Pero su apariencia no alivió su sorpresa, más bien lo contrario. Por casual que hubieran sido, ahora eran ésa camisa blanca y pantalones negros, los cuales habían sido su uniforme de escuela, tal vez la ropas más formales que tenía.

"¿Altar...?. ¿Qué...?"

"L-lo sé, de hecho no es real... sólo algo simbólico... pero... quiero decir, al final es tan real como queramos".

Ella aún no podía hablar. Su mente estaba dando vueltas. Nunca antes se había sentido tan segura de qué estaba pasando, y a la vez tan incierta. Dado que no hubo respuesta de ella, continuó.

"T-tal vez parezca algo pronto. Pero, bueno, como estaremos juntos de todas maneras... y dado que tú lo dijiste, que querías... pensé¿Por qué deberíamos esperar?"

Sus ojos vagaron al anillo en su dedo. Ya no había más dudas. A pesar de todas las disciplinas, sintió sus ojos mojándose otra vez; con una mano sacudiéndose ante su boca, como para contener el aire, sólo parcialmente siguió la mirada de él a través del océano.

"Escogí éste lugar, porque todos los que conocimos y amamos están aquí; el mundo entero puede ser nuestro testigo..." Se dio la vuelta a ella con una tímida sonrisa en los labios, alcanzándola con una mano temblorosa. "¿Entonces...?"

"Baka", escupió ella con una sonrisa temblorosa, ya que no podía contenerse más; su voz quebrándose. "¿Qu-qué te dije acerca de vestirse? Quiero decir, sólo mírame: Estoy parada aquí con ésta vieja camisa y shorts..." Detuvo sus quejidos sin sentido, cuando él le puso un dedo en los labios y tomó su mano con la suya libre.

"No", dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No importa. Cualquier cosa que vistas, eres lo más hermoso, que pude haber imaginado jamás". Con eso, mientras ella le sonreía, delicadamente la llevó al arco que él mismo había hecho y sostuvo sus manos cerca de su pecho; nunca perdiendo el contacto con sus ojos.

"Asuka", comenzó Shinji, luego de tomar una respiración profunda, "Cuando te conocí por primera vez, no sabía qué pensar de ésta hermosa, pero de feroz temperamento chica enfrente de mí. No eras como nadie que hubiera conocido antes; no sabía cómo manejar eso. Estaba acostumbrado a las personas a las que no les agradaba, pero nunca nadie, bueno... me gritaba por ser como siempre. Aunque, durante nuestro entrenamiento de sincronización, más o menos me acostumbré a ello y en verdad me empezó a gustar vivir con la fiera pelirroja, incluso si ella a menudo me daba momentos difíciles con las burlas. Después de todo, no es muy justo, si uno literalmente aprecia su belleza bajo tu nariz un segundo, y te grita por mirarla fijamente en el siguiente". Le enseñó una débil sonrisa, antes de recuperar lo que le quedaba de su fuerza para continuar.

"Sería una mentira, si lo dijera, que no estaba atraído por tu hermosura, pero siempre admiré mucho más tu fuerza, tu coraje, que parecía que eras capaz de enfrentar todo lo que estuviera en tu camino. Pero también había otras veces, cuando fui capaz de ver debajo de la superficie; que ciertamente había algo debajo de ése duro caparazón. Creo que es por eso que intencionalmente me enamoré de ti: Por un lado estaba la frágil niña que evocaba el deseo de protegerse de todo el dolor del mundo, por el otro, estaba la fuerte, fiera chica que podía darme la orientación que necesitaba. Fuiste mi ancla, mi guía, siempre pude confiar en eso en mis peores y mejores tiempos. Y por eso, te amo. Es por eso que yo, Shinji Ikari, quiero tomarte a ti, Asuka Langley Sohryu, para ser mi esposa; para vivir para siempre a tu lado".

"Eres... eres malo. ¿Sabías eso?" trató de regañarlo, pero su voz así como también su expresión facial la traicionaban. "Tuviste todo el tiempo, que necesitabas para preparar eso y yo tengo que pensar en algo en unos pocos segundos".

"No tienes que..."

"Shinji", lo interrumpió ella, sonriendo. "Al principio, sólo te vi como otro niño cobarde que sólo estaba deseando mi cuerpo. Lo bueno fue, que eras lo bastante cobarde para burlarme de ti con eso", soltó una risita. "Sin embargo, con el tiempo, me encontré a mí misma conque de hecho me empezaba a gustar ése dócil, tímido chico; si sólo sus constantes excusas no fueran tan malditamente molestas".

Ambos dieron una risa ahogada ante eso, pero el rostro de Asuka se puso serio otra vez.

"Pero tú eras mi competidor; y eventualmente te convertiste en una amenaza de verdad para todo lo que me personificaba. ¿Cómo podía gustarme o amar a alguien así?. ¿Cómo podía esperar que alguien quien parecía ser tan débil como yo estuviera ahí para mí? Muy en el fondo, tal vez ya lo hacía, pero eso no me detuvo de hacer y decir cosas, las cuales deseo nunca haber hecho, ya que sólo nos causaron dolor a ambos. Pero, a pesar de lo que hice, tal vez te retiraras y te dieras por vencido conmigo, pero al final, no lo hiciste. Siempre regresaste. Tal vez es por eso que no te creía. Usualmente todos me dejaban sola después de un tiempo. Pero, incluso cuando casi te rogué por que me dejaras, cuando hablamos sobre el Impacto la primera vez, no lo hiciste. Me mostraste que harías cualquier cosa por mí; que me ayudarías cuando lo necesitara; que incluso me sostendrías. Fue entonces, que estuve segura de que finalmente podía permitirme amarte. Y eso, hice y haré mientras pueda pensarlo. Y es por eso, que yo, Asuka Langley Sohryu, quiero que tú, Shinji Ikari, seas mi esposo".

"Entonces nos pronuncio..." Shinji empezó, visiblemente reflejando la felicidad, que ella sentía en su rostro.

"... marido..." Asuka continuó; sus labios acercándose lentamente.

"... y mujer."

... más cerca...

"Ahora puede..."

... más cerca...

"... besar..."

... más cerca...

"... a la novia..."

... Tacto.

Nunca recordaron por cuánto tiempo se quedaron ahí, besándose; mientras el Sol daba su última luz por ése día, dejando sólo las estrellas y el océano para ver a los dos seres que habían compartido la cosa más preciosa en éste mundo.

Su amor...

OOO

Omake:

Cuando finalmente partieron, la sonrisa contenta de Asuka lentamente cambió en una mueca maliciosa.

"Bien entonces, _Sr. Sohryu_", ronroneó ella, mientras lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, "Creo. ¡Que ahora es tiempo de nuestra luna de miel!"

"¡Qué...!. ¿Ahora?. ¿Aquí?"

"Bueno, eso es lo bueno, de estar completamente solos en el mundo. ¡Podemos hacerlo donde queramos, sin el riesgo de que nadie nos vea!"

"Per..." No pudo decir más, ya que ella puso todo su peso sobre él, forzándolo al suelo...

Notas del autor:

Por fin, terminé esto. Me tomó bastante tiempo, después de todo.

Tal vez se pregunten por qué reduje casi todo además de las partes de WAFF a un resumen rápido. Por supuesto, pude explícitamente haber hablado sobre sus progresos en términos de supervivencia (o al menos, podemos pretender, que pude). Pero verán, cada "capítulo de verbo" supuestamente está centrado alrededor de cierto tema, mientras que era sobrevivir en el previo, es su relación de amor en éste.

Sí, sé lo que quieren decir. "¡Están taaan fuera de personaje y sólo estás usando el TI como explicación!"

Bueno, sí, lo hice. Y mientras lo pienso, el TI es de hecho una buena explicación ("¡Si el TI no puedo cambiarte, nada puede!"), e intenté mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerlos lo más posible en sus personajes; realmente no se acomodó a mis intenciones originales. Pero quería ponerlos juntos en un capítulo, lo cual hace en mi opinión casi imposible mantenerlos por completo dentro de sus personajes en menos de... bueno... muchas más palabras que 20,000.

Así que en el final, "sólo" es un montón de escenas de WAFF arrojadas juntas.

Oh bueno, al menos aún tengo el interés de los fans de A/S a morir...

Éste capítulo definitivamente fue el más difícil hasta ahora; no sólo en términos de contexto, sino también en términos de estructura. Había escenas, que no estaba seguro, de dónde poner y fueron movidas alrededor. La primera escena de la playa por ejemplo, se suponía que estuviera entre su discusión y su cita. Pero eso hizo que el "tiempo de preparación" fuera demasiado largo y la proposición _quedaba_ después de la cita, pero por otro lado realmente no me gusta, como "rompe" levemente la felicidad después de la cita.

Otra cosa fue; dado que no escribí de un tirón desde el inicio hasta el final, sino que simplemente ponía, cualquier cosa que llegaba a mi mente después de un largo periodo de tiempo; había varias discrepancias. Razones y cambios no se desarrollaron tan bien como debieron. Un perfecto ejemplo para eso sería las razones para su "primera vez": justo antes de ello, escribí, que aún eran demasiado tímidos para tocarse el uno al otro, y luego nunca mencioné antes, siquiera indiqué lo opuesto al decir que ellos siempre se abrazaban y besaban y estaban taaan cercanos... Eso pareció incluso para mí como un argumento débil para ponerlos en la cama. Es por eso que la primera escena con Asuka despertando fue puesta del todo; ya durante el proceso de retoques.

La escena que más problemas me dio sin embargo, fue la retrospectiva de Asuka del TI, ya que no estaba seguro de ponerla, hasta el último minuto. Intencionalmente, se suponía que ella le dijera todo sobre ella; pero con el tiempo, noté, que la charla habría sido demasiado largo y de un solo lado. Y cuando desarrollé y me gustó la idea de más o menos revertir la escena de la cocina del TI, pensé en colocar la escena retrospectiva hasta el segundo capítulo. Pero ahí, lo habría echado a perder demasiado. Así que, al final, lo dejé ahí después de todo y puse un 'adelanto' en el capítulo 2.

Y ya que estamos en eso; sí, hubo un montón de más bien libre interpretación en éste capítulo. Por supuesto que no sabemos cómo es que Asuka y Misato se conocieron antes, de dónde vino el vestido amarillo, si el 'beso de adultos' fue de hecho uno de lengua y ni siquiera estoy empezando con las relaciones aquí. Y lo mismo va para ésa escena. No sabemos exactamente cómo, si sólo fue un pedazo de la imaginación de Shinji, lo que vemos durante el TI (lo cual es la teoría más favorecida y yo mismo estaba pensando por un tiempo en usar ésa) o si de hecho fue ella cuales fueran sus motivos, en ése caso. Así que compréndanme, en vez de gritar "¡PERO ESO ESTÁ TOTALMENTE EQUIVOCADO!", cuando usé interpretaciones, la cuales sentí que funcionaban mejor para éste fic.

En cuanto al Capítulo 6; sí, lo sé, lo que piensan después de éste capítulo: Son felices, nada podría interponerse más entre ellos., Todo Bien con el Mundo. ¿Huh?

Bueno, piénsenlo otra vez...

Hoops, casi lo olvido: Gracias otra vez a mis pre-lectores, Divine Chaos y dennisud por todas las adiciones y cambios (incluso aquello que no sentí que podía usar).

OOO

Traducido al español el 13 de Agosto del 2006

Notas del traductor: ... ¡Por fin! En verdad Jimmy se pasó con éste capítulo, que como él mismo dice, es la versión censurada... rayos, más de 18,000 palabras, y hay uno aún más grande según sus estimaciones.

En fin, gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones de éste titánico capítulo (ni LQYAE posee uno de tal extensión). Como puse en mi profile, la universidad te consume mucho, por lo que no esperen un siguiente update hasta dentro de mucho, tanto de ésta historia como para los interesados de la que estoy escribiendo, "Las Alas del Corazón".

En otras cosas, ya compré el Myth Cloth del Cisne en su 3ra armdura, está muy padre el color de la armadura, por fin con éste santo de bronce puedo descansar mis bolsillos por unos 4 ó 6 meses en lo que llegan más figuras latinas.

En cuanto al SRWMX... ¡Acabé a los EVAS series! Por fin, tardé como hora y media en toda la batalla pero el chiste al final era atacar a uno y concentrarse en él hasta eliminarlo por fin y seguir así con el siguiente... estaría contento si no fuera por el hecho de que el último escenario (el fondo está padre, Rei-Lilith alzándose en la Tierra, ya que la batalla es en el espacio) son otra vez ésos malditos EVAS, pero a diferencia del anterior, no traes tantas unidades, además de que no están "listas" para usar sus mejores ataques, tienen que aguantar unas cuantas batallas para que se les suba la moral y ya puedan atacar bien... entonces otra vez estoy atascado jajaja.

En otras cosas, no sé si conozcan un show de Nickelodeon, "Danny Phantom", está muy bueno, lo recomiendo ampliamente, una de las pocas caricaturas no japonesas que me han gustado mucho. Total, hasta la próxima.


	5. El 14avo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 5: El 14°**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

OOO

Cuando abrió sus ojos, la primera cosa que Touji vio fue un desconocido, techo blanco. Débilmente, pudo escuchar fracciones de una discusión fuera de su habitación.

"... sólo tiene cinco minutos", alguien dijo, seguido por un acuerdo de una voz más joven.

La puerta se abrió y reveló a una chica morena, aún vestida con su uniforme de escuela verde y blanco. Fue directo, aunque con velocidad respetuosa, a la silla al lado de él.

Parpadeó unas cuantas veces con sus ojos aún cansados, incluso aunque rápidamente tuvo una buena idea de quién era la recién llegada.

"¿Hikari?" preguntó con voz ronca, al parecer sobresaltando un poco a su visita.

"Suz... Touji", la chica de coletas se corrigió a sí misma, incapaz de pelear contra el débil sonrojo en sus mejillas. "Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta de que ya estabas despierto. ¿Estás... estás bien?"

"Sí". Sonrió él débilmente. "Creo que aún estoy vivo".

"Bueno, tú... tú dormiste por un día..."

"¿Un día, huh? Siento como si pudiera dormir por un día más o dos..." murmuró Touji, antes de regresar su atención a ella. "¿Y por qué estás tú...?"

"Oh, sólo estoy aquí debido a mis deberes como representante de clase, nada más," respondió ella dócilmente, con una gran sonrisa inocente en su cara.

Touji le regresó la sonrisa con complicidad. "Sí, lo sé..."

"Sí, eso creo..." susurró Hikari.

Un corto momento, lleno con un silencio de incertidumbre, pasó entre ellos. Lentamente, sus sonrisas se desvanecieron cuando sus mentes regresaron a los eventos recientes.

"¿Sabes qué pasó?" Touji eventualmente preguntó. "¿Al EVA, quiero decir?"

"Ikari lo destruyó..."

"¿Shinji...?" se preguntó, sonriendo débilmente, mientras miraba fijamente de nuevo el techo. "A veces es difícil creer cuán peleador es nuestro dócil, tímido amigo. Si lo hubiera visto en el EVA antes de conocerlo en la escuela, no estoy seguro si me habría siquiera atrevido a golpearlo en ése entonces..."

Hikari asintió estando de acuerdo, aún cuando él no pudo verlo. "Pero si no hubieras hecho eso, tal vez ustedes dos nunca se habrían vuelto amigos..."

"Sí", concordó él. "Creo que a veces algo bueno puede resultar incluso del error más grande..."

Touji se quedó en silencio otra vez. Por primera vez, su vista viajó por su cuerpo. Le dio una mirada inquisitoria a sus heridas tratadas, especialmente al yeso en su brazo y a su pierna que colgaba de un cabestrillo y la inmovilizaba. "Así que... ¿Qué me pasó?"

"Por lo que he escuchado, él y las otras te sacaron antes de que atacaran. No sé exactamente qué pasó, pero parece que no fueron lo bastante rápidos..." Hikari se quedó en silencio, notando que sonaba casi como si culpara a los pilotos por todo. Pero estaba demasiado contenta de que nada peor haya pasado de hecho para en verdad sentirse así.

"Tu brazo y pierna están rotos", eventualmente continuó ella. "Dicen que casi seguro te quedarás aquí por unas cuantas semanas".

"¿Semanas?" preguntó él con una nota de pánico en su voz. El sólo pensamiento de estar confinado en una cama por más tiempo que unos cuantos días causó que su estómago se retorciera. Él era el tipo de persona que necesitaba salir si quería mantener su cordura.

Hikari, sin embargo, pareció encontrar su temerosa expresión bastante divertida. "No es como si tus miembros se hubieran ido para siempre", soltó una risita. "En sólo cuatro o seis semanas estarás bien y serás libre de ir adonde quieras".

Touji gruñó de pura desesperación, pero se sintió demasiado cansado como para seguir discutiendo. Dejó escapar un suspiro y regresó su vista una vez más a la chica a su lado. "Entonces... si no voy a salir de aquí pronto... ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?"

"Por supuesto..."

"¿Podrías decirle a mi hermana que estoy bien?"

"Seguro..." prometió Hikari, asintiendo. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ninguna otra palabra pareció escapárseles. Ninguno se movió ni se atrevió a parpadear por segundos incontables, en temor de que éste momento desapareciera muy pronto.

"Temo... temo que tengo que irme ahora", la chica eventualmente rompió el silencio. "Tuve suerte de que siquiera me dejaran visitarte del todo".

Ella ya se había levantado de la silla y estaba a medio camino de la puerta cuando Touji la llamó una vez más. "¿H... Hikari?"

"¿Hmm?" preguntó ella, pero no se dio la vuelta.

"Gracias... por estar aquí..."

"Seguro..."

Con eso, se fue en silencio, esperando que él no notara el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

OOO

"No, Kensuke..." Shinji suspiró en el teléfono, "No, no sé por qué escogieron a Touji en vez de a ti... ¿Qué?... ¿No te dejan visitarlo? Oh... no, no, n-no creo que pueda hacer nada por ti ahí... ¿Horaki puede visitarlo?. ¿Pero no es eso debido a sus deberes como jefa de clase?... Sí, probablemente tienes razón, es un poco de más para sólo eso... No, no sé si Asuka tenga algo que ver con eso..."

Dirigió una mirada desde el pasillo a la sala. Su compañera pelirroja yacía en el piso, mirándolo curiosamente ante la mención de su nombre. No es que realmente pareciera prestar atención a la película o lo que fuera que daban por TV.

Shinji giró sus ojos mientras Kensuke continuaba por el otro lado del teléfono. "¿P-preguntarle?" gritó en su mejor impresión del Shinji 'nervioso/asustado'. No... no lo sé... Ella... ella ha estado bastante susceptible últimamente... Hey. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú mismo? Puedo pasarle el teléf... ¿Kensuke?. ¿Hola?. ¿Kensuke?"

Dando una leve risa ahogada, terminó la conexión y puso de nueva cuenta el teléfono en su lugar. "Creo que nunca aprenderá..." murmuró mientras entraba otra vez a la sala.

"¡Aún no puedo creer que haya perdido de nuevo!" la pelirroja exclamó de la nada.

Otra vez...

"Asuka, estamos solos". Shinji bostezó. "Misato se fue mientras tomabas una ducha".

"¿Y qué?"

Le dio una mirada curiosa. Ya había sido un tiempo desde que la había visto tan gruñona, al menos sin que sólo lo actuara. "No estás diciendo que aún te estás tomando algo como eso de forma tan personal¿Verdad?"

"¿Y qué si lo hago?" gruñó ella y giró en su costado, desviando su mirada de él.

"Oh, Asuka..." Dio una risa ahogada por su conducta. Para alguien quien siempre pensaba de sí misma como una persona madura, ella en verdad conservaba actitudes infantiles incluso después de en verdad haber pasado por la adultez.

Cuidadosamente, se puso detrás de ella, atrayéndola cerca en una holgado abrazo. Se puso rígida, pero aunque era obvio que quería continuar sus quejidos en vez de abrazarlo y relajarse ahora, sabía que ella usualmente no era capaz de mantener ésa actitud por mucho tiempo.

"Es sólo..." El enojo en su voz ya se estaba desvaneciendo. "¡Fui noqueada tan fácilmente!. ¡Otra vez! Nunca tuve siquiera la oportunidad de pelear apropiadamente. Ahí estaba, pensando que podía redimirme a mí misma y yo... yo..."

"Nos atrapó a todos por sorpresa", le aseguró, pasando sus manos tranquilizantes por sus brazos. "No había nada que pudieras hacer. Estoy seguro que le habrías mostrado quién mandaba de lo contrario..."

Finalmente, una pequeña risa quebró y pasó a través de su máscara de enojo. Se volteó para verlo y llevó sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Hizo un berrinche, ahora juguetonamente. "Odio cuando haces eso. ¿Lo sabías?"

"Sí..."

Ella sacudió su cabeza, lentamente poniéndola cerca de la suya. "Ésa es la frase equivocada", susurró. "Tienes que decir 'Lo siento' ".

"¿Oh?" Sonrió él, inclinándose hacia delante y a medio camino, ya sintiendo su respiración en su rostro. "Lo siento".

"Mejor..." Cerró sus ojos, justo antes de que sus labios...

"¡Ya llegué!"

Ambos se sobresaltaron ante el fuerte, alegre llamado de la joven voz; no en shock o miedo, sino en sorpresa y en una esperanza más allá de la razón. Pero no había nadie a la vista...

Asuka se tensó notablemente cuando Shinji puso su mano en su hombro. Mientras lentamente se daba la vuelta, miró en sus ojos, y vio el destello de esperanza que había brillado en ellos justo unos pocos segundos antes de que fuera reemplazado por tristeza total.

"Sólo fue la TV..." murmuró ella llanamente. Ningún rastro de emoción podía encontrarse en su voz.

"Sí..." Se tragó el nudo de tristeza en su garganta, mientras la tomaba de nuevo en sus brazos. "Sólo la TV..."

OOO

No era el primer campo de batalla que ella había visto, pero aún así la vista del gigantesco, casi-humano cadáver mandaba escalofríos por su espalda.

El proceso de limpieza ya había empezado, pero aún así tomaría un tiempo remover todos los restos sangrientos del EVA/Ángel. Grúas pesadas y camiones estaban ocupados transportando el cuerpo fuera del área. El personal de NERV estaba por todo el lugar, bloqueando la región de ojos curiosos. Pero ninguno de ellos se habría atrevido a detenerla en su humor actual, incluso si no hubieran reconocido a la Mayor.

"¿Ya estás bien?"

La pregunta retórica de Ritsuko ni siquiera sobresaltó a Misato. Por supuesto que ella no estaba 'bien'. Sus heridas eran claramente visibles, especialmente por el cabestrillo alrededor de su brazo, y se quedarían así por varias semanas. No era como si su vieja amiga estuviera mucho mejor, con el vendaje alrededor de su cabeza.

"Estaré bien siempre y cuando pueda hacer mi trabajo. No puedo tomar un descanso con ésta situación de emergencia". Suspiró ella con enojo. "Habría venido incluso antes si cierto Comandante no hubiera hecho la orden más estúpida de su carrera".

"Escuché sobre Shinji", la doctora comentó. "Y aunque su castigo tal vez no parezca razonable al principio, creo que el Comandante Ikari tenía razón..."

"¿Siempre tienes que estar del lado de ése bastardo, no?. ¿Qué es esto, un nuevo juego del que todavía no he escuchado?. ¿'Veamos quien puede lastimar más a Shinji'? Yo..." un súbito dolor en el brazo la detuvo en seco, ya que se había movido demasiado abruptamente en su rabia.

"¡Ya cálmate!" Ritsuko contraatacó severamente, pero mantuvo su calma. "¡Hablas como si acabara de ser arrestado o expulsado por completo de NERV!"

Misato suspiró. "Perdón. Es sólo... él no lo merece. ¡No ha hecho nada malo! Habría sido mucho peor si no hubiera intentado salvar a su amigo. Está arriesgando su vida por nosotros una y otra vez y ahora que finalmente muestra algo de confianza en pilotear el EVA, no se le permite hacerlo".

"No creo que él se preocupe mucho por perder unas cuantas pruebas..." Ritsuko dio una risa ahogada.

"Bueno... tal vez no..." Misato se permitió una sonrisa divertida. "Creo que tienes razón. Pero aún así espero que el siguiente Ángel no aparezca en las próximas pocas semanas..."

OOO

Shinji se incorporó de golpe en su cama. Su corazón latía muy rápido y se encontró a sí mismo cubierto de sudor, pero la realidad ya empezaba a rodearlo otra vez.

Otra pesadilla...

Habían pasado años desde la última, pero últimamente llegaban más constantemente, siempre burlándose de su pérdida, siempre diciéndole que todo lo que estaba haciendo era para nada. Y siempre ése monstruo que simplemente no lo dejaba ir.

Con un fuerte suspiro, cayó de espaldas en la cama otra vez y cerró sus ojos, pero aún estaba demasiado disgustado para dormir otra vez. Gruñó, molesto por ésta situación, se giró a un lado, sólo para cambiar de posición otra vez ni siquiera un minuto más tarde. Cansinamente, su vista vagó alrededor del cuarto oscuro hasta que cayó en las luces fluorescentes del reloj digital.

4:36... Y con su mente ocupada y garganta seca, no había ninguna forma de que durmiera pronto. Pero al menos podía hacer algo contra la sed.

Shinji tembló un poco cuando su piel bañada en sudor entró en contacto con al aire congelante de la noche mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina. No quiso prender las luces, para no perturbar el sueño del pingüino en su refrigerador privado, y en silencio se sirvió una bebida del otro refrigerador.

Pero después de que rápidamente la bebió y arrojó la lata vacía a la basura, realmente no se sentía refrescado del todo, y difícilmente mejor. Sólo había sido otro intento inútil de cambiar algo.

Con la cabeza agachada, arrastró los pies de vuelta a su cuarto. Pero mientras pasaba la puerta del cuarto de Asuka, un suave gimoteó lo paró en seco.

Un triste suspiro escapó sus labios. Había pocas cosas que odiara más que éste sonido; siempre le recordaba cuán inútil realmente era. Pero no podía culparla por llorar. A menudo él encontraba su propia almohada también húmeda por sus lágrimas.

Por un rato sólo se quedó ahí parado en el pasillo, encontrándose incapaz de o ir a la habitación de ella y tranquilizarla o irse y dejarla sola con su dolor.

Finalmente, luego de asegurarse de que Misato no estaba cerca, con indecisión se dirigió a la habitación de Asuka y abrió la puerta, en silencio y con cuidado. Por un instante, sonrió ante el caos de su cuarto. Siempre y cuando no se tratara de su aspecto, ella siempre había sido la más descuidada de ellos; ni siquiera madurar le había ayudado mucho ahí.

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó cuando vio su silueta llorando en la cama.

Con pequeños, callados pasos, se le acercó, cuidadosamente evitando el desorden en el suelo. Ella no lo notó en su sueño inquieto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Él quería susurrar palabras tranquilizantes en su oído; cualquier cosa para calmarla, pero todo lo que pudo pensar habrían sido mentiras aún más dolorosas. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue colocar su brazo alrededor de ella y compartir su dolor. Y así ambos lloraron juntos en silencio hasta que tuvo que regresar a su propia habitación, antes de que la mañana llegara para traer otro día de represión y farsas.

OOO

"¿De verdad ella dijo eso?"

Hikari asintió, con una gran sonrisa en la cara ante la vista de su expresión de piedra. "Su palabras exactas fueron: '¡Ése tonto idiota de mi hermano mayor puede estar contento de que nada peor le haya pasado, de lo contrario yo misma lo habría matado!' "

"Ésa pequeña desagradecida..." Touji murmuró, pero Hikari sólo sonrió, sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza al chico en la cama a su lado.

"No te hagas el tonto. Sabes exactamente que ella no se refería a eso. Estaba asustada cuando oyó que arriesgaste tu vida sólo para que obtuviera mejor tratamiento, Y dado el progreso que ha logrado, estoy segura que está muy agradecida por lo que hiciste por ella".

La cara del chico se iluminó visiblemente ante sus palabras. "Así que. ¿Cómo está la pequeña mocosa?"

"Oh, lo está haciendo bien. No estaría sorprendida si ella empieza a caminar más pronto que tú".

"¡No lo creo!" exclamó él orgullosamente y le sonreía de vuelta.

"¿Huh?. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?"

"Porque", empezó él suavemente, mientras ponía la mano de su brazo bueno en la suya y miraba profundamente en sus ojos en una manera que enviaba escalofríos por su piel y traía una calidez a su rostro, "ella no tiene la misma motiva..."

Fue abruptamente interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en la puerta. Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera responder, fue abierta de golpe por un torbellino rojo, el cual arrastraba a otra persona con él.

"De verdad espero que no hayamos interrumpido nada..." una visiblemente disgustada Asuka gruñó.

Aunque 'inocentes', las caras de Hikari y Touji su pusieron inmediatamente rojas.

Por fortuna para ellos, el chico quien entró con Asuka intervino antes de que el silencio pudiera volverse realmente incómodo. "H-hola, Touji", murmuró él. "Hola, jefa de clase..."

"¡Hey, Shinji!" El deportista agradecidamente aceptó el desvió del tema. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Eh... bien..." dijo Shinji, obviamente tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta más bien de rutina. "Pero y-yo de hecho vine aquí para preguntarse eso..."

"¿Yo? Ah, estoy bien. Ya sabes... sólo tirado en la cama, comiendo, yendo por ahí", bromeó él, señalando la pierna que colgaba del cabestrillo.

"... Jugando al doctor con tu novia..." Asuka en broma añadió a su lista.

Mientras que otra ola de embarazoso silencio calló a Hikari antes de que pudiera hablar, Touji sólo giró sus ojos ésta vez.

"¿Y qué te trae aquí, Señora Lucifer?. ¿Ya me extrañas?"

"Sí, seguro..." la pelirroja bufó. "Sólo estoy aquí porque Misato no quería que su pequeño Shinji viniera solo", añadió en un tono de fingida indulgencia, alborotando el cabello de Shinji como si fuera un niño pequeño.

"¡Asuka!" protestó él, sonrojándose ligeramente de vergüenza. "Eso no es lo que ella dijo..."

"¡Lo que sea!" exclamó ella, y regresó su atención al inválido. "Pero dado que estamos aquí ahora para agraciarte con nuestra presencia. ¿Qué tal un pequeño 'gracias' por salvar tu pobre trasero?"

Touji sólo miró con desaprobación hacia, o más bien a través de ella.

"Gracias, _Shinji_..." dijo él eventualmente, sin cambiar su expresión.

Asuka parecía a punto de estallarle, pero el codo de Hikari fue más rápido.

"¡Ouch!" gritó él, sobándose el punto vendado de sus costillas donde ella lo golpeó. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responder ésta muy innecesaria pregunta con más que una mirada severa, Shinji decidió intervenir una vez más. "Tiene razón. ¿Sabes? Ella y Rei ayudaron mucho para salvarte".

"A-hem..." Asuka trajo su atención de vuelta a ella, donde fue saludado por una mirada de advertencia.

"Eh... por supuesto que Asuka incluso fue una mayor ayuda..." rápidamente añadió.

"¡A-hem!" Ésta vez fue acompañado por una leve bofetada en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Yo... eh..." Los hombros de Shinji cayeron, mientras suspiraba en derrota. "Quiero decir, Rei y yo le ayudamos, por supuesto..."

"¡A-HEM!"

"N-no es que ella hubiera necesitado ninguna ayuda..."

"Perdón, Shinji". Touji sonrió. "Pero no me siento con ganas de darle las gracias a tu esposa sólo porque te sometió".

"¡A-hem!"

Sus ojos vagaron cansinamente a su izquierda, desde donde el último sonido había venido, y se encontró con la mirada desaprobatoria de Hikari.

"Eh... yo..." Dejando salir un gruñido, miró al techo, haciendo un berrinche de manera casi infantil, mientras calladamente murmuraba un "gracias por salvarme..."

"¿Quién está sometido ahora?" Shinji murmuró, su voz apenas audible.

Pero por dentro, estaba sonriendo contento ante la suerte de su amigo. Había querido visitarlo al menos una vez y era algo bueno que lo hubiera hecho antes...

...antes de que las sirenas súbitamente empezaran a sonar por toda la ciudad.

Y mientras Asuka y Shinji intercambiaban una mirada conocedora discreta, todos los demás en Tokyo-3 acababan de saberlo: El siguiente Ángel estaba por atacar en cualquier momento.

OOO

Misato se apresuró a través de los corredores del Cuartel General sólo unos pocos minutos después de que la alarma se disparó. El anuncio a todo el personal de 'tomar sus posiciones de combate y prepararse para combate tierra-aire' había sido repetido ya por tercera vez, pero el tamaño tremendo de los Cuarteles Generales hacía la ruta más larga de lo necesario. Buscó su teléfono con su mano sana, finalmente pudiendo extraerlo de su bolsillo, y estableció una conexión con el centro de comando. "Aquí Katsuragi. ¿Cuál es el status?"

"¡Mayor!" La voz de Hyuga resonó a través de su teléfono. "¡El Ángel fue visto en Komagatake y dudo que su línea de defensa pueda contenerlo por mucho tiempo!. ¡Ésta cosa se mueve a través de nuestras fuerzas como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí!"

¿Ni siquiera podían frenarlo un poco? Eso significaría que tenían aún menos tiempo para preparar el contraataque.

"¡Muy bien, preparen el lanzamiento de los EVAS!. ¡Vi a Shinji y a Asuka apresurándose a los vestidores!. ¿Qué hay de Rei?. ¿Ya está lista...?"

"Mayor", una voz fría la interrumpió.

"¿Sí, Comandante?"

"Sólo la Primera y Segunda Elegidas se enfrentarán al Ángel. La Unidad-01 entrará en combate con el sistema sustituto".

"¿QUÉ?"

OOO

A pesar de caos a su alrededor, había un silencio impresionante mientras los oficiales técnicos miraban al asiento del Comandante.

"El Piloto Ikari aún está suspendido de su deber..."

"¡Señor, con todo el debido respeto, éste no es el momento para hacer cumplir medidas disciplinarias!" la voz de Misato hizo eco a través del comunicador.

"¡No lo repetiré, Mayor!"

Hubo una corta pausa que apretó la atmósfera, hasta que Misato respondió con un débil "Entendido..."

Ritsuko, quien estaba parada cerca de los técnicos del puente, sintió que alguien jalaba su bata de laboratorio.

"Pero, Sempai, el sistema sustituto ni siquiera funcionó la última vez", Maya susurró. "¿Cómo puede arriesgar todo en un sistema tan poco fiable como ése?"

"Sé que nunca te gustó mucho la idea del sistema sustituto". Ritsuko sonrió cansinamente a su protegida por un segundo, pero dejó de hacerlo tan pronto miró de vuelta al hombre sentado por encima de ellos. "Pero para él, es más personal. Una vez que el sistema sustituto funcione, no necesitará depender más de Shinji. No es un secreto que él no es muy... apegado a su hijo, y el último incidente le dio una oportunidad para ampliar las diferencias entre ellos. No dudo que tan pronto Shinji haya perdido su utilidad, el Comandante hará todo para alejar al chico de él..."

"Suena casi como si tuviera miedo de su hijo", Maya comentó, sin siquiera notar cómo fruncía el ceño la doctora en forma pensativa.

'_Es sólo que siempre lo está'_, Ritsuko se recordó a sí misma. _'Quizás sea verdad. Tal vez en verdad él es la persona más asustada en éste cuarto...'_

Una fuerte explosión de repente los golpeó, recordándole a todos de la amenaza mortal arriba de ellos.

"¡Daños de la primera a la dieciochoava capas!"

"¿Destruyó dieciocho capas de armadura especial tan fácilmente...?" Makoto exclamó en shock y asombro ante la muestra del poder destructivo del Ángel en camino.

"¡No vamos a poder mandar a los EVAS a la superficie a tiempo!" Misato exclamó en el momento en que entró al puente a través de la puerta. "¡Posicionen a las Unidades 00 y 02..." le lanzó una rápida mirada al Comandante, "... dentro del Geofrente para proteger el Cuartel General!. ¡Que ataquen al blanco tan pronto entre al Geofrente!"

OOO

Sólo unos pocos segundos después, los dos EVAS esperaban la llegada del 14° cerca de los Cuarteles Generales; armados con un rifle estándar, pero con docenas de armamento adicional como lanzacohetes y lanzas progresivas a su disposición. Asuka aún recordaba cómo vació un arma tras otra al lentamente descendiente Ángel. Había sido como dispararle a una roca con una pistola de agua.

Lo sabía mejor ahora.

Pero el hecho de que el poder de fuego solo no pudiera ayudar contra éste enemigo no significaba que sería inútil del todo.

Entonces, ahí estaba. Una última explosión causó que el Geofrente entero temblara mientras el Ángel del Poder comenzaba su descenso hacia su meta. Pero mientras Rei inmediatamente empezaba a disparar en un intento por detener al intruso de progresar más; el EVA-02 no se movió del todo.

"¡Asuka!" la severa voz de Misato llamó a través del comunicador en confusión. "¿Qué estás esperando?. ¡Acábalo ya!"

Pero ella no respondió.

En vez de eso, tranquilamente observó a su enemigo, el cual no parecía estar molestado del todo por todo el poder de fuego dirigido a él. Recordaba su vista demasiado bien; el enorme cuerpo verde y blanco con los al parecer enclenques e inofensivos apéndices, la brillante orbe roja en su pecho, y la cara como cráneo que parecía estar sonriendo grotescamente; todo esto parecía esconder los poderes mortales que esperaban dentro a ser liberados.

Pero entonces, justo antes de que tocara el suelo...

"¡Cúbreme!"

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Asuka había tirado su arma y corrió hacia el Ángel. Sabía que Rei, siendo una piloto experimentada, no lo pensaría dos veces y se movería a un lado, forzando al 14° a concentrarse en dos blancos diferentes.

'_¡Te derrotaré sin importar lo que pase!'_

Pero al Ángel del Poder no le importaban los picotazos de las balas, ni parecía temer a la amenaza roja que rápidamente se aproximaba.

'_¡No dejaré que Shinji pelee contigo otra vez!'_

Sus brazos, que habían salido como miembros inútiles de sus hombros, ahora se desdoblaron en lo que parecían largas, delgadas tiras de papel.

'_¡No lo perderé a él también!'_

Y con una velocidad inhumana los brazos volaron en su dirección, cortando como navajas todo lo que se pusiera en su camino en jirones...

... pero falló.

"¡NO VOY A PERDER!"

En el destello de un momento, Asuka no le importó más sobre contenerse. No le importaba si todo el comando se volvía loco, viendo un radio de sincronización que había sido rivalizado por ella sólo una vez, en otro tiempo.

En un rápido movimiento, evadió las letales armas como cuchillas y saltó a su atacante. El suelo se sacudió cuando el Ángel fue empujado a la tierra por el impacto y el peso de la Unidad-02.

El efecto sorpresa de su ataque no duró mucho. Justo cuando Asuka se preparaba para golpear a su oponente, el EVA fue lanzado atrás por el centelleante familiar Campo-AT naranja del Ángel. Tambaleándose hacia atrás, apenas y puedo evitar que su Unidad cayera.

El Ángel no le dio mucho tiempo para recuperarse.

"¡Asuka!. ¡Cuidado!. ¡Detrás de ti!"

Realmente no necesitaba la advertencia de Misato; habría sido muy tarde de todas formas. Los aún estirados brazos del Ángel se retrajeron en cuestión de milisegundos, evitándola sólo por pulgadas. Si no se hubiera movido en el último segundo, el EVA habría sido partido a la mitad. Pero ésta maniobra no pudo salvar su cable Umbilical. Asuka maldijo cuando el contador de las baterías internas empezaba mientras el cable proveedor de energía se estrellaba en el suelo, la electricidad brillando por donde había sido cortado.

No había forma de que pudiera lastimar al Ángel mientras produjera semejante Campo-AT tan fuerte. Las barreras de energía se estrellaban la una contra la otra mientras los combatientes trataban de abrumar a su oponente, ninguno de ellos dispuesto a rendirse.

Asuka apretó sus dientes en concentración. ¡No había manera de que perdiera¡Su enemigo tal vez fuera fuerte, pero no invencible¡E incluso si era con la última gota de energía que a su EVA le quedara, derrotaría a éste monstruo!

"¡Unidad-02, retrocede!" la voz de Rei advirtió de repente.

"¿Qué...?" No preguntó más, al ver al EVA-00 apuntando con un pesado lanzacohetes en su dirección. Tan pronto saltó fuera del camino, Rei no perdió el tiempo y disparó.

El Campo-AT, debilitado por las dos Unidades y especialmente debido a los poderes de la batalla a corto rango con el EVA-02, permitió que el misil pasara a través sin ningún problema visible, al parecer golpeando directamente el núcleo rojo.

"¿L-le dimos?" Asuka preguntó en voz alta, tratando de ver algo a través del humo que la explosión había causado.

Pero la respuesta llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Los dos brazos salieron disparados a través del humo otra vez, pero pasándola a ella...

"¡Ayanami, cuidad...!"

Demasiado tarde. Antes de que Rei pudiera evadirlos, uno de los apéndices como cuchillas cortó el brazo que estaba sosteniendo el arma justo en el hombro, mientras que el otro perforó a través de la cabeza de su EVA como si fuera de papel.

Un horrible grito de dolor y agonía hizo eco a través del comunicador.

OOO

"¡REI!"

La mayoría de las personas en el centro de comando tal vez habrían estado sorprendidas de oír a Gendo Ikari tan emocional, si le hubieran prestado atención, pero estaban demasiado distraídas por la batalla que se desarrollaba. Se suponía que Rei se quedara en la retaguardia, sólo debilitando el Campo-AT, y proveyendo fuego de cobertura. E incluso con sus 'sustitutas' listas en cualquier momento, parecía que tenía una razón para preocuparse más por ella que por todas las demás cuando estaba en grave peligro.

La única persona quien notó éste corto, inusual arranque del Comandante miró a la cubierta de comando encima de la jaula del EVA desde la plataforma que llevaba a la Unidad restante. Con cada segundo que pasaba, Shinji tenía que esforzarse más por no estallarle a los técnicos, quienes seguían la orden de no dejarlo entrar a la Unidad mientras trataban de iniciar el sistema sustituto de forma directa, sin mucho éxito.

Mientras más escuchaba a través de las bocinas del comunicador, más pinchazos sentía en su corazón. Ya había sido bastante difícil quedarse en su rol, cuando fue detenido al llegar ahí después de cambiarse en su Traje de Conexión, pero ahora estaba a punto de forzar su camino a la cabina de contacto.

¿Qué estaba pensando su padre?. ¿Acaso humillar a su hijo significaba tanto para él, que arriesgaba la vida de todos por ello?. ¿O... podría ser que él de verdad quería que pasara como la última vez?. ¿Era eso lo que quería lograr?

El miedo de ésta posibilidad apretó su corazón. Eso fue suficiente.

"¡PADRE!"

OOO

Asuka miró el contador otra vez. Sólo 30 segundos quedaban y el EVA-00 estaba fuera. Pero ella aún vencería al Ángel. Tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario...

De nuevo, sólo tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por instinto para esquivar, ya que los brazos acuchillaron una vez más.

Pero justo cuando pensó que había escapado de las hojas mortales, perdieron su rigidez y en vez de cortar a través de ella, se enrollaron, alrededor de las muñecas del EVA. Con una fuerza increíble, el monstruo verde alzó a la Unidad roja, sosteniendo los brazos aparte en un agarre irrompible.

OOO

"¡Concentración de energía detectada!. ¡El Ángel se prepara para disparar otra vez!"

OOO

Asuka trató de no aterrarse al ver la centelleante luz en los ojos y boca del Ángel. Forcejeó por liberar su brazos con toda su fuerza, pero fue en vano; el agarre simplemente era demasiado fuerte.

Pero no perdería. Concentró toda la energía que le quedaba en su Campo-AT...

OOO

"¡Está drenando su poder demasiado rápido!. ¡No va a ser capaz de bloquear semejante potencia de fuego por mucho tiempo!"

OOO

"¡No voy a perder¡Mi madre me protege!. ¿No es así, Mama?"

OOO

El poder concentrado destelló.

OOO

"¡Corten las conexiones!"

OOO

"¡NO VOY A...!"

Oscuridad...

"no..."

OOO

Una poderosa explosión sacudió el Geofrente.

Una cabeza gigante salió volando, habiendo recibido un golpe directo por la enorme explosión.

Un gigantesco cuerpo rojo, ahora flácido, cayó estrellándose en el suelo.

Y una joven piloto maldijo el que hubiera fallado otra vez, y ésta vez no sólo a sí misma.

OOO

"¡EVA-02 está en silencio!. ¡El Ángel se aproxima!" La advertencia hizo eco a través de todo el Cuartel General, alcanzado también las jaulas de los EVAS.

"El Sistema Sustituto aún no es aceptado por la Unidad-01!"

Debajo de su frío exterior, Gendo estaba temblando de enojo. Debió de haber enviado a Rei fuera con el EVA-01. Incluso si algunos hubieran estado disgustados con la idea, de que ella debería de usar la Unidad de Shinji cuando la suya propia estaba perfectamente bien y el Tercer Elegido disponible; pocos se habrían atrevido a cuestionar su decisión de darle a ella el modelo superior.

¿Por qué no funcionaba el sistema sustituto? Akagi había asegurado que no había nada malo con las cabinas mismas. Las pruebas hechas con el EVA-00 no habían tenido complicaciones.

¿Podía ser verdad?. ¿Podía ser que...?

'_¿Yui?'_

"¡PADRE!"

Lentamente, se giró hacia el chico parado en las plataformas de las jaulas de los EVAS debajo de él.

"¿Esto no funciona, no puedes verlo?. ¡Déjame pilotear, antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"¿Por qué?" Gendo preguntó, típicamente tranquilo.

Por una vez, su hijo lo miro sin mostrar ningún temor. El chico de hecho pudo sonreír un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

"¡Porque soy el piloto del Evangelion Unidad-01!"

Y por una vez, mientras miraba al gigante púrpura otra vez, los rasgos del Comandante se suavizaron por un corto momento.

'_Siempre obtuviste lo que querías. ¿No es así?'_

OOO

Misato miró con horror mientas el Ángel pasaba los vencidos e inofensivos Evangelions, ignorándolos por completo mientras iba hacia su verdadera meta que yacía justo debajo de ellos. El rápidamente comenzado ataque con armas convencionales, nada más que un acto frenético de su deseo de sobrevivir, no tuvo efecto visible en la criatura.

La enorme masa del monstruo fue todo lo que llenó la pantalla holográfica justo antes de que la imagen fueran reemplazada con estática. El suelo se sacudió con más violencia que ningún terremoto que la Mayor hubiera presenciado cuando el Ángel disparó su rayo otra vez, destruyendo acero y roca de las capas de defensa exteriores del Cuartel General.

Una explosión final acabó con todas las esperanzas que les quedaban.

"¡Golpe directo en el tercer sótano!"

"¡Oh no!" exclamó Misato en pánico ante el reporte de Makoto, sabiendo muy bien lo que esto significaba. "¡El eje principal fue expuesto por completo!"

Habían perdido. Todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora, todo para prevenir éste momento, había resultado ser inútil. Ahora todo lo que les quedaba por hacer era esperar su final.

Pero antes de que el humo se disipara, un figura púrpura gigante saltó a través agujero, chocando contra el Ángel con su cuerpo, tirándolo al piso.

"¿EVA-01?. ¿Quién...?" Misato preguntó, observando con asombro a la pantalla revivida, incluso aunque instintivamente ya sabía la respuesta. "¡Shinji, ten cuidado!. ¡Ésta cosa es aún más fuerte de lo que parece!"

"¡Lo sé, Misato!"

OOO

"Lo sé muy bien..." añadió Shinji bajo su aliento, mientras se preparaba para otro salto contra el Ángel, antes de que pudiera levantarse otra vez.

No podía permitirle ninguna oportunidad de recuperarse. Ésta era una pelea de puro poder. Y ésta vez, estando equipado con un Cable Umbilical y por lo tanto sin estar restringido por un límite de tiempo, en verdad tenía buenas oportunidades de ganar, siempre y cuando no le diera a su oponente la habilidad de contraatacar.

Puñetazo tras puñetazo golpeó al distraído Ángel, el cual ni siquiera parecía intentar evadirlos. Un súbito destello le dijo a Shinji por qué. Saltó de su enemigo tan rápido como pudo, antes de que su arma de rayos pudiera golpearlo con toda su fuerza. Aunque ésta vez no perdió su brazo, gracias a su maniobra rápida, le costó la ventaja que había esperado. Para éste momento el gigante verde había usado el tiempo para levantarse otra vez y ni siquiera se veía lastimado del todo; listo para pelear de vuelta con todo su poder.

Y el cronómetro empezó su cuenta atrás.

Maldiciendo en silencio, Shinji expulsó los ahora inútiles restos del Cable Umbilical, permitiendo al EVA moverse más libremente. Aún tenía más tiempo que en su primera pelea contra el 14° Ángel, pero ya no tenía más tiempo para errores.

Extendiendo por completo su Campo-AT, corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia el Ángel, el cual ya se estaba preparando para golpear otra vez con sus brazos. Hubo un corto destello de luz cuando los Campos-AT chocaron, pero la gran velocidad de la Unidad-01 le dio un poder que fue suficiente para mandar de espaldas al 14°. En un rápido movimiento, Shinji pudo sostener ambos brazos como cuchillas que se sacudían sin dirección detrás. Gritó de rabia mientras los jalaba con todo el poder que su Evangelion podía proveer, y fue respondido por un grito de dolor cuando de hecho pudo arrancar uno de los brazos.

Shinji no perdió el tiempo en soltar el flácido brazo de la mano del EVA y avanzó una vez más. El puño del EVA-01 golpeó directamente la cara morbosa del Ángel. Pero en vez de prepararse para otro golpe, Shinji la agarró fuertemente, mientras presionaba al gigante verde contra la tierra al empujar sus pies en su abdomen.

El al parecer indefenso Ángel soltó un chillido mientras su oponente trataba de tener éxito donde había sido detenido una vez. A Shinji ya no le importaba más sobre contenerse, sólo quería matar a ésta cosa que había causado tanto dolor y destrucción una vez y ahora de nuevo. En ésta rabia, jaló la cara como máscara, deseando sólo arrancarla antes de hacerle lo mismo al resto del monstruo. Y el contador aún mostraba más de un minuto antes de que se quedara sin energía.

Los tendones y carne que conectaban el cráneo con el resto del cuerpo se estiraron, haciéndose más y más delgados con cada metro, hasta que...

El EVA de repente se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando finalmente se desprendió, para el gran shock y alivio de Shinji. Con casi una satisfacción enferma, aplastó los restos en su mano antes de regresar su atención al cuerpo para hacer lo mismo con el resto.

Pero la sonrisa demente fue reemplazada por una mirada de miedo cuando el supuestamente Ángel muerto se levantó otra vez. Ahí, donde había estado la cara, había una nueva, sólo un levemente deforme reemplazo. Con un gruñido, la monstruosidad puso rígido el muñón que era el pequeño resto de su brazo, y un nuevo miembro salió disparado con velocidad tremenda, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Se regenera tan rápido?" gritó Shinji incrédulo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el brazo regenerado se enrolló alrededor de la cabeza del EVA. Trató de alejarse y agarró el miembro contenedor, pero en vano; el agarre del Ángel era demasiado fuerte. Era una pelea fútil no aterrarse cuando su Unidad fue, al parecer con facilidad, alzada y arrojada a través del aire.

Shinji gruñó de dolor cuando su EVA se estrelló con fuerza en el suelo una y otra vez; su conexión mental con la máquina haciéndole sentir cada roca y árbol que se partía y aplastaba bajo "su" espalda. Frenéticamente, trató de sostenerse de algo, pero las raíces y escombros no eran nada que pudiera soportar el poder del Ángel.

Entonces todo se puso negro.

Los sonidos se desvanecieron en un eco distante.

Todo lo que podía sentir eran los temblores de los golpes, parcialmente reducidos en la escudada, cabina de contacto llena de LCL.

El contador mostraba sólo ceros.

Shinji sólo podía suponer lo estaba pasando afuera por las ya reducidas fuerzas de gravedad y el fuerte impacto cuando su EVA fue arrojado otra vez y aterrizó estrellándose contra la forma de pirámide de los Cuarteles Generales.

El Pánico que se alzó en él desde las profundidades de sus instintos de supervivencia primarios le hizo apretar los controles en sus manos, jalándolos inútilmente contra toda lógica, como si sólo necesitara suficiente de éste movimiento para recargar su arma gigantesca con energía para pelear contra el monstruo, que audiblemente expuso el núcleo del EVA y lo golpeó con sus mortales brazos.

Pero eventualmente, Shinji se fue deteniendo hasta llegar a un alto. Lágrimas de desesperación brillaron a través de sus ojos cerrados mientras la lógica amarga ganaba la batalla sobre los últimos restos de esperanza.

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué simplemente no pudo matarlo?. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar así?

¿Acaso el destino iba a repetirse después de todo...?

Un débil sonido, como el latir de un corazón, resonó en la cabina de contacto.

Y Shinji sonrió tristemente al sentir su cuerpo disolverse en el LCL.

"Hola, madre..."

OOO

Y mientras el monstruo fuera de control destrozaba a su oponente para matarlo y devorar sus retos, anexando un poder que iba más allá de lo que nada poseía; mientras una joven mujer vomitaba y sus colegas sólo miraban fijamente en shock; mientras dos conspiradores pensaban sobre las consecuencias de éste comienzo y mientras otro hombre sólo parecía regar su jardín de sandías en la distancia, una adolescente lloró en silencio por una pérdida que ni siquiera podía ver, sino sólo sentir en su corazón.

OOO

Kaji suspiró mientras se desplomaba en el asiento enfrente de su escritorio. Katsuragi siempre se quejaba sobre todo el papeleo que tenía que organizar, pero sólo unas pocas personas podían haber imaginado la cantidad de reportes, archivos, y papeles que un espía tenía que ver y responder, y más de eso, si trabajaba para más de un lado. Era sólo que usualmente evitaban hacerlo hasta que inundaba el lugar de trabajo.

Aún así, no estaba seguro del por qué seguía molestándose más. Sabía que su 'trabajo de medio tiempo' había sido descubierto, o más precisamente, ya no sería tolerado, dado que dudaba que Ikari no lo hubiera sabido hasta ahora. Tal vez él ya había sabido desde el comienzo. Y ahora que más y más eventos no parecían seguir sus planes, su paciencia se volvía más y más corta.

Tal vez sólo era cuestión de semanas, o hasta días...

Los ojos de Kaji vagaron a la pantalla de la computadora, donde una pequeña pantalla de status mostraba el lento progreso de encriptación y transferencia de datos que había podido juntar hasta ahora. Estaba tan cerca para éste momento, tan cerca de descubrir toda la verdad. Sólo unos pocos meses más y tal vez habría sido capaz de cumplir su meta. Pero ahora parecía que dependería de Katsuragi el encontrar las piezas restantes del rompecabezas.

Sonrió tristemente ante el pensamiento de la belleza de cabello púrpura. Parecía como si ayer se hubieran conocido en ése bar, ambos aún tan llenos de ingenuas esperanzas y sueños.

'_¿Cuál era su nombre otra vez?'_ se preguntó.

Mientras dejaba a su vista inspeccionar otra vez sobre los papeles dispersados, perdido en pensamientos del pasado, Kaji de repente notó un sobre tirado, medio escondido debajo de los documentos encima de su escritorio. Se debió de haber deslizado entre los otros papeles.

_(¡Para ser abierto después del 14°!)_

Varios segundos pasaron mientras miraba fijamente con curiosidad a la cubierta sellada. Pero eventualmente, se encogió de hombros tristemente y lo arrojó a un lado.

"Nada que no sepa ya..."

OOO

Rei estaba sola en la pasarela abandonada. El personal principal hacía mucho que se había ido a casa y la mayoría de las luces habían sido apagadas para ahorrar energía. Pero el ojo humano estaba hecho para adaptarse a la oscuridad a un grado adecuado y Rei no tenía problemas en ver el cráneo vendado de la Unidad Evangelion enfrente de ella.

Aún no estaba segura del por qué había venido aquí. Su presencia no causaría un cambio en la situación y no era hábil en éste campo científico como para ayudar a la Dra. Akagi y su equipo.

¿Entonces cuál era la razón para que rompiera su rutina diaria?

¿Quería ver la situación por sí misma? Eso era dudoso; no había razón para cuestionar la información de sus oficiales superiores.

Estaba confundida.

Y aún así, mientras miraba fijamente en los ojos verdes del Evangelion, se percató de que era ésta confusión la que originalmente la había traído aquí. Había venido a buscar respuestas a las preguntas que emergían en su interior.

Pero el gigante no respondería.

OOO

Hikari miró encima de su escritorio a la visiblemente abatida pupila quien estaba empacando sus libros y papeles en su mochila.

Eran casi dos semanas desde el último ataque, y casi dos semanas desde que su compañera de clase había entrado en éste estado deprimido. Al principio, Hikari había descartado el humor de Asuka como el resultado de la batalla y dado que había estado ocupada con... otras cosas, no había prestado mucha atención como lo habría hecho.

Pero ahora, se volvía más y más aparente que no era sólo algo temporal, lo cual significaba que sentía que necesitaba hacer algo al respecto. Llevada por el deber, y un poco de culpa de que tal vez haya negado su amistad últimamente, Hikari se levantó.

"¿Asuka?"

"¿Qué?" la dirigida pelirroja gruñó, sin siquiera mirar arriba mientras colocaba el libro de historia en su mochila negra.

"Me estaba preguntando... eh... si podíamos ir a casa juntas..."

Asuka no respondió inmediatamente; sólo miró fijamente enfrente suyo.

"Yo... yo preferiría ir a casa por mí misma hoy..." murmuró eventualmente, antes de que lentamente se levantara de su silla y se diera la vuelta de su representante de clase.

Pero Hikari no quería dejar que la oportunidad de hablar se le escapara. Dio un paso rápido hacia su amiga y delicada pero firmemente puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja.

"Asuka. ¿Qué sucede? Te ves tan melancólica últimamente".

La otra chica no se dio la vuelta. En vez de ello, sólo trató de liberar su hombro de la mano de su amiga. "¡No sé a qué te refieres!"

"¡Oh vamos, no puedes engañarme! Algo malo te pasa".

"Sólo tuve un mal día. ¿Está bien?"

"Una mala semana, o más bien, dos, al parecer". Mientras decía esto, Hikari notó que la mirada de Asuka estaba fija en un escritorio vacío cerca de las ventanas. Un pequeño jadeo se le escapó al darse cuenta de quién era dicho escritorio. "¿Es... es debido a Shinji? No ha estado en la escuela desde el ataque del último Ángel... ¿Acaso algo..."

"¡Me venció otra vez, está bien?" Asuka de repente estalló. "¡Me hizo ver como la peor piloto de todos los tiempos e incluso robó la gracia que me pertenecía!" Pero Hikari notó que había algo más detrás de ésta rabia, y brillaba a través más y más con cada palabra. Sus últimas frases venían más bien en sollozos que el poderoso grito con el que había empezado. "¡Ahora... ahora vete ya!. ¡Visita a tu estúpido 'novio' en el hospital o algo!"

Y aunque Hikari se sonrojó ante la comparación, era dudoso que su amiga siquiera lo notara más, ya que la pelirroja ya se había apresurado a alejar de ella.

"Asuka..."

OOO

_¿Dónde estoy?_

"_Dentro del EVA..."_

_¿EVA?_

_Sí. Ahora recuerdo. No puede detenerlo._

_Fallé otra vez..._

"_Hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo"._

_¿Entonces de qué sirve esto¿Por qué regresamos aquí? Si no podemos hacer una diferencia, no valió el precio._

_No es que nada hubiera valido ése precio..._

"_Hasta las cosas pequeñas pueden cambiar el destino. El poder del espíritu humano puede doblar lo que sea a su voluntad si tiene la fuerza para hacerlo"._

_¿Cambiar el destino¿De verdad fue ése el por qué fuimos enviados de vuelta?_

_Para mí parece como si todo esto sólo fuera un cruel broma del destino. '¡Mándalos de vuelta! Barre todo por lo que han trabajado, todo lo que amaron. Sólo para que siempre tengan que repetir sus horas más oscuras y nunca sean libres del EVA'._

"_¿El EVA te capturó?"_

_Sí._

"_Pero depende de ti decidir si quieres ser libre"._

_¿Lo es?_

OOO_  
_

"¡Ah!. ¡Cuidado con el árbol!"

Sobresaltada por el súbito grito del muchacho en silla de ruedas, Hikari salió de sus pensamientos y se detuvo inmediatamente. De haber empujado unos pocos centímetros más, la pierna vendada de Touji habría hecho contacto doloroso con la rama de un árbol que estaba al lado del camino.

"¿Sabes, no me importó la idea de salir de la habitación y dar una vuelta en el parque del hospital. Pero preferiría regresar en una pieza", Touji se quejó con suavidad.

"Perdón..." murmuró Hikari, jalando la silla de ruedas un poco hacia atrás para dar vuelta a la izquierda mientras continuaban en silencio.

"¿En qué estás pensando?" preguntó de repente Touji.

"¿Huh? Yo... nada..."

"¡Sí, claro! Tratas de engañar a alguien quien te conoce por casi cinco años. No eres alguien quien vaya por ahí ausente por nada. ¿Entonces qué es?"

"Es... Asuka..."

"¿Estás pensando en Asuka?" Touji se preguntó, pero su expresión desconcertada rápidamente se convirtió en una ancha sonrisa. "¿Estás pensando en Asuka así...?"

"¡Será mejor que no tengas esa mueca pervertida idiota en tu cara, Suzuhara!" advirtió Hikari.

"¡Perdón, perdón!" rió él. "Así que ¿Cuál es el problema con la demonio roj... eh... Asuka?"

"No lo sé", la chica murmuró. "Ése es el problema. Ha estado tan distante desde la última pelea, y sólo se ha puesto peor y peor desde entonces. No estoy segura, pero... creo que es debido a Ikari..."

"¿Shinji?" preguntó Touji en voz alta. "¿Aún no ha regresado a la escuela?"

"No..."

"¿Crees... crees que algo malo le pasó¿O que incluso esté...?"

"Espero que no. Pero... explicaría unas cuantas cosas..."

"¡No puede estar muerto!" Touji casi gritó, un obvio enojo en su voz. "¡Habrían dicho algo!. ¡Le habrían dado un mega funeral! Al menos, es lo que se merecería, si..." sacudió su cabeza libre de éstos pensamientos negativos, antes de que pudieran abrumarlo. "Probablemente sólo está en algún entrenamiento secreto o algo. El último Ángel justamente les mostró que necesitan trabajar más duro. Algo así..."

La jefa de clase asintió, sonriendo débilmente ante el optimismo de su amigo.

"Sólo quisiera saber..." suspiró ella. "Pero Asuka no me lo dirá, y dudo seriamente que sea diferente con Ayanami o con alguien más en NERV".

Continuaron su camino en silencio por un rato, lo cual parecía un poco inusual para ambos. No era la primera vez que había un silencio incómodo entre ellos, pero por una vez no era debido a la vergüenza.

Pero eventualmente, Touji giró su cabeza.

"Bueno, aún está..."

OOO

"¿Kensuke?"

El chico de lentes miró arriba de su escritorio, donde simplemente estaba sentado, la cabeza descansando en su mano, mientras miraba nostálgicamente por la ventana. El almuerzo enfrente de él apenas y había sido tocado.

"¿Qué pasa jefa de clase?" preguntó a la chica enfrente de él.

Kensuke parecía haber perdido algo de su energía desde el día que finalmente se le pudo permitir visitar a Touji. Hikari no sabía qué había pasado exactamente entre ellos, pero después de ver a su amigo en el hospital, y aprender que fácilmente pudo haber terminado mucho peor, Kensuke parecía finalmente haber darse cuenta de los peligros de pilotear un EVA. Pero claro, dejar que el largo sueño aspirado simplemente se fuera nunca era fácil. Si al menos sus mejores amigos estuvieran ahí para animarlo, pero aún pasarían semanas antes de que Touji se recuperara por completo y Shinji...

Hikari miró al chico con algo de lástima. Incluso si su depresión, si uno podía llamarle así, no era tan seria como la de Asuka, hacía una vista triste. Por fortuna, era casi seguro que nada no pudiera ser curado con un poco de distracción, y tal vez el trabajo que tenía para él era lo justo para que recuperara su espíritu.

"¿Sabes?., Asuka parece un poco distraída últimamente..." empezó ella, tratando de sonar casual.

Realmente él no reaccionó, pero al menos la mención de la pelirroja lo sacó de su estado deprimido. "¿Y...?" preguntó él, mirándola con desconfianza.

"¡Tienes que averiguar qué pasa con ella!"

"¿Qué?" Kensuke gritó incrédulo. "¿Por qué debería?"

"Porque eres el mejor calificado para el trabajo. Debe de tener algo que ver con el último Ángel y la desaparición de Ikari. ¿No estás interesado del todo?"

"Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Pero por qué eso me hace 'el mejor calificado para el trabajo'?"

"Bueno, todos sabes que te encantan ésas cosas de hackear y espiar, así que podrías encontrar algo..."

"De hecho, prefiero las 'cosas' militares..." interrumpió él, pero a Hikari realmente no le importó y continuó.

"... Y dado que ella no quiere hablarme, debido a T... quiero decir, _y_ Touji estando en el hospital e Ikari quién sabe dónde, eres lo más cercano a un amigo para ella ahora".

"¿Un amigo? Ella ni siquiera me conocería si no anduviera con Shinji. No es que eso fuera necesariamente algo malo..." el chico murmuró, sobando su mejilla ya que aún podía sentir las magulladuras que la 'demonio' le había causado.

"¡Kensuke!" gruñó Hikari enojada, pero Kensuke no parecía intimidado ésta vez.

"¿Qué? Tal vez seas la jefa de clase, pero esto está fuera de tu responsabilidad. No puedes ordenarme a hacer algo como eso".

"Pero..." La morena empezó a ponerse ansiosa. Si él no la ayudaba¿Entonces quién...?

"Hablaré con ella", una voz tranquila de repente interrumpió, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

"¿Ayanami?" Hikari preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba fijamente un tanto incrédula a su compañera de clase de cabello azul. "¿T-tú quieres ayudarla? Pensé que ustedes dos no se llevaban muy bien".

Rei no respondió inmediatamente. A diferencia de sí misma, desvió su mirada un poco y un leve ceño fruncido era visible en su frente.

"Tengo... curiosidad... por los sentimientos de Sohryu", eventualmente trató de vocalizar sus pensamientos. "Ella parece estar en éste estado de depresión desde la desaparición de Ikari..."

"¿Ikari?" Kensuke interfirió, de repente picado por la curiosidad. "¿Sabes algo sobre el paradero de Shinji?"

"No estoy autorizada para hablar sobre eso". Giró su cabeza para verlo. "Pero mientras no temas tener que confrontar las posibles consecuencias, creo que tus... 'cosas de hackear y espiar' tal vez proporcionen las respuestas que buscas tan desesperadamente".

"Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió del salón de clases.

"Dije que prefiero lo militar..."

OOO

"¿Algo nuevo?" preguntó Misato por lo que parecía ser la centésima vez en las últimas semanas.

"Estamos trabajando en ello..." fue la respuesta que recibió, como siempre.

Si, estaban trabajando, eso podía verlo Misato. La habitación, que era usada cuando no estaban en el centro de comando o en la jaula del EVA, trabajando directamente en la Unidad-01, estaba llena de pequeños grupos de técnicos, dirigidos por Ritsuko y Maya; todos escribiendo en computadoras, simulando, o buscando información en sus terminales de la MAGI. Cada vez que ella venía aquí parecía que nadie se había movido del todo.

Odiaba ésa vista. No era que los envidiara, trabajando bajo éstas condiciones, pero la hacía sentir inútil. Todo lo que podía hacer era traerle a su amiga un café de vez en cuando.

"¿Arrepintiéndote otra vez de no haber asistido a la clase de bioinformática?" la súbita pregunta de Ritsuko la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Misato gruñó. "Sabes que eso no habría ayudado mucho... habría reprobado de todas formas..." gruñó en silencio. "Así que. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Me vendría bien algo de sueño. El café no te mantiene despierto por siempre". La doctora dejó de escribir en el teclado y sobó su cuello cansinamente, antes de dar vuelta a su silla hacia la Mayor y finalmente recibir la taza presentada. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Desearía poder decir 'Me siento bien', aunque tengo que admitir que al menos se siente mucho mejor sin el cabestrillo..." Misato murmuró y movió su brazo izquierdo un poco. Sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde la última revisión del Dr. Kanegawa, cuando el último recordatorio del 13° Ángel había sido removido.

Casi ausente, puso sus manos en los pequeños bolsillos de su chaqueta, algo que no había sido capaz de hacer por tanto tiempo. Se sorprendió más de la cuenta cuando su mano izquierda, sin usar por tanto tiempo, entró en contacto con un pedazo de papel arrugado. Probablemente sólo era un viejo recibo o una lista de compras de la que había olvidado deshacerse, pero la curiosidad ganó rápidamente.

Mientras desdoblaba el papel, sólo parecía ser una especie de nota. Pero pronto, empezó a fruncir el ceño mientras leía las líneas.

_(Espero que leas esto antes de la prueba de sincronización del Cuarto Elegido con el EVA-03. ¡Un Ángel tiene el control del Evangelion!. ¡**No** activen el EVA hasta que se confirme que todo es seguro!. ¡Aléjense de él!_

_Un Amigo)_

"¿Qué sucede?"

Misato ni siquiera miró de vuelta para responder a la doctora.

"Nada, tengo... sólo tengo que irme..." murmuró rápidamente y se apresuró a la salida.

Ritsuko la miró de manera sospechosa mientras se iba. "Nada,. ¿Huh?

OOO

Asuka había abandonado la clase tan pronto la última campana anunció el fin del día de escuela. No podía quedarse ahí más de lo necesario, no con todos ésos ojos cuestionadores sobre ella, y especialmente no desde que Hikari empecé a volverse sospechosa. Asuka no tenía idea de cuánto le tomaría para quebrarse bajo la presión mental y dejar que todo se le escapara por accidente, cuando esto siguiera por más tiempo.

Iba a la mitad de camino a casa en tiempo récord, pero sin saberlo ella alguien lentamente había podido alcanzarla.

"¿Sohryu?"

A pesar de su shock inicial, Asuka no se detuvo o aminoró el paso cuando oyó la tranquila voz detrás de ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" La respuesta no era ni mucho menos tan fuerte como se suponía que casi siempre debía de ser. Un extraño ni siquiera habría notado que habían sido dos personas diferentes las que habían hablado.

"Me pidieron que hablara contigo".

"¿Entonces de _qué_ quieres hablar?" Ésta vez había un poco más de energía detrás de la respuesta.

"Yo misma me lo estaba preguntando..." se interrumpió, como si no estuviera segura de cómo poner sus pensamientos en palabras. Esto era aún menos típica para ella; ya era raro para ella empezar una conversación, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre sabía exactamente qué decir. "¿Qué... sientes por la situación de Ikari?"

La Segunda Elegida de repente se detuvo. Se quedó en silencio por un rato, luego salió disparada hacia delante otra vez. "¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que los otros piensan?. ¿Tienes miedo de que alguien esté interesada en tu precioso Shinji?"

"Ésa no fue mi pregunta", Rei respondió tranquilamente y lentamente fue tras ella. "Sólo quiero saber cómo se supone que me debo sentir".

De nuevo, Asuka se detuvo. Ésta vez sin embargo, giró su cabeza lo suficiente para mirar a su compañía sin invitación. "¿De qué... de qué rayos estás hablando?"

"Éstos... sentimientos... no los entiendo... cómo reaccionar ante ellos... porque no puedo recordar haber experimentado nada como esto antes. ¿La manera en que tú estás actuando es la apropiada en ésta situación?" Rei se quedó en silencio, esperando una respuesta. Pero la única respuesta que Asuka le dio fue la expresión confundida en su cara. "Ikari una vez me dijo que debería sonreír en una situación cuando me siento alegre. ¿Pero qué se supone que haga ahora, que una persona querida para mí se ha ido?"

"Tú..." Asuka de repente la miró casi en shock, pero rápidamente se dio la vuelta otra vez. "¿Qué sé yo?"

"Ya veo", la chica de cabello azul susurró, antes de asentir levemente. "No te molestaré más". Con eso, Rei se dio la vuelta y fue calle abajo en la dirección opuesta, sin notar siquiera a la pelirroja mirando su figura alejándose.

"Llora cuando te sientes triste. Ríe cuando eres feliz..." Asuka murmuró y regresó su vista al camino ante ella. "¿Quién soy yo para pedir una promesa que yo misma no puedo mantener?"

OOO

Misato no perdió el tiempo para regresar a casa. Quería silenciar el pesado sentimiento dentro de ella tan rápido como fuera posible, esperando que sus sospechas no fueran confirmadas. Había suficientes secretos en NERV; realmente no necesitaba o los quería en casa.

Mientras entraba a su departamento, fue saludada con silencio.

"¡Ya vine!"

Nada. ¿No se suponía que Asuka ya estaba en casa?

Entonces otra vez, no había ni visto ni oído mucho de su segunda encargada en las últimas semanas. Así que se encogió de hombros y fue directo al cuarto de Shinji, donde esperaba encontrar la razón que hizo valer violar aún más reglas de tráfico que lo usual para llegar a casa tan rápido como pudo.

La habitación estaba justo como él la dejó. Y él siempre la dejaba perfectamente limpia, algo de lo que no sabía si debía admirar o preocuparse. La única diferencia era la fina capa de polvo cubriendo los muebles.

Pero no estaba aquí para sentir recordatorios de él y preocuparse de que el cuarto tal vez se quedara así; ni tampoco estaba aquí para sentir culpa de que no había tomado la responsabilidad de él para mantener el departamento limpio, incluso después de su desaparición. Se acercó a su escritorio y abrió el cajón. No pasó mucho antes de que encontrara lo que estaba buscando entre sus libros de escuela.

Entonces tomó el arrugado pedazo de papel y lo comparó con el del cuaderno abierto, ya no había más dudas.

Pero en vez de calmarla, ésa revelación sólo alzó aún más preguntas en su mente. Tal vez sólo era una buena suposición; él había sabido, de alguna forma, de la identidad del Cuarto Elegido y sólo no quería que la vida de su amigo estuviera en peligro. ¿Pero y si no?. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo sabido?

Lamentablemente, el único quien tenía las respuestas se las había llevado con él en el EVA.

'_A menos que...'_ Su vista fue a la puerta del corredor.

Tal vez él de hecho le había confiado su secreto a alguien. Podía preguntarle a sus amigos; tal vez ellos sabían algo. Tal vez ni siquiera había sido su idea y lo habían impulsado o incluso forzado a hacerlo, lo cual significaría que había un campo aún mayor de personas potenciales quienes escondieron esto de ella. Y en ése caso, era posible que no tuviera siquiera que buscar muy lejos, si una pelirroja en particular ya sabía las respuestas que buscaba.

Seguro, no parecía muy propio de Asuka de hacer todo lo posible por evitar pelear contra un Ángel, pero sin conocer los hechos, no había forma de adivinar las razones posibles detrás de todo. Y Misato ahora estaba lo bastante ansiosa por hallar las respuestas de éste acertijo que incluso iría tras las pistas más improbables, una tras otra.

Pero mientras Misato se paraba enfrente de la puerta de la pelirroja, se mano se detuvo en el aire justo cuando estaba a punto de tocar. Un débil sonido, casi como un gimoteo, vino de la habitación. Calladamente, abrió la puerta.

"¿Asuka...?" La forma temblante en la cama súbitamente se alejó de un tirón cuando Misato anunció su presencia. "¿Estás... estás llorando?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

"Has mentido mejor antes", Misato le recordó; las rayas húmedas en las mejillas de la niña eran claramente visibles después de todo, incluso en el cuarto oscuro. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¡Nada!" Asuka trató de gruñir, alejándose mientras su tutora se acercaba más, pero su voz quebrándose le falló. "¡Qué me importa si b-baka Shinji obtuvo un radio de sincronización que nunca seré capaz de alcanzar!"

"Oh. ¿Así que estás deprimida debido a su radio de sincronización?" Misato musitó casi burlonamente mientras se sentaba al lado de la chica en la cama.

"¿Qué... qué más podría ser?"Asuka murmuró tan suavemente que apenas fue audible.

Misato suspiró, pero por dentro, se resolvió a usar ésta oportunidad. "Entonces supongo. ¿No te importaría explicar esto?" preguntó ella mientras desdoblaba el pedazo arrugado de papel y se lo presentaba a la pelirroja.

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos por un segundo mientras miraba fijamente la nota. Entonces no pareció que le importara seguir escondiendo más su dolor; las lágrimas fluían libremente a través de sus mejillas.

"Ése... ése baka..." murmuró ella, su boca volviéndose una sonrisa quebrada. "Le dije que no la escribiera a mano..."

Misato miró a la sollozante pelirroja por un segundo. Esto parecía tan poco propio de la usualmente orgullosa y fiera Segunda Elegida; era casi doloroso verla. Una punzada de culpa se arrastró en su conciencia, evocando el deseo de sólo dejarlo ahí e irse, pero mantuvo la calma. "Así que sabes algo sobre esto..." eventualmente confrontó a su encargada con lo que había deducido.

Asuka sólo asintió débilmente, pero obviamente no pudo obligarse a sí misma a ver a su tutora a los ojos.

"¿Entonces qué...?"

"¡No puedo decírtelo!" la niña sollozante la interrumpió y trató de secarse las lágrimas con sus manos. "Fue... fue su decisión también. No puedo decírtelo. No... no hasta que él regrese".

El primer pensamiento de Misato fue el de protestar abiertamente, pero de alguna forma pudo tragarse el inapropiado comentario al respecto de la situación. Pero por mucho que deseara poder negarlo, el pensamiento trajo otro temor dentro de ella. "¿Sabes, las posibilidades no son muy altas", dijo suavemente. "Él tal vez..."

"¡No!" Asuka de repente le estalló. "¡Él regresará!. ¡Él regresó antes!"

Las lágrimas regresaron mientras se hundía en su cama. "Él... tiene que..."

OOO

Casi eran las 2:00 AM en la mañana, pero una habitación en la residencia Aida aún estaba iluminada.

Kensuke dejó salir un bostezo y se frotó sus ojos cansados. La luz del monitor parecía casi demasiado brillante para su gusto en éste momento.

¿Por qué siquiera se molestó en hacer esto? Definitivamente no era por Asuka, ni por Hikari, ni siquiera por Touji. Claro, Shinji era su amigo, y no podía negar que también tenía curiosidad sobre lo que le había pasado al piloto de EVA que había admirado por tanto tiempo. Pero con los eventos recientes Kensuke no estaba seguro si su meta de convertirse en piloto parecía tan aspiradora como había pensado. Incluso aunque había sido testigo del dolor de Shinji en la segunda pelea contra un Ángel, siempre había tratado de pasar por alto el peligro siempre y cuando tuviera la oportunidad de pilotear semejante Mecha.

¿Así que por qué siquiera trataba de entrar en uno de los sistemas de computadora más seguros sin siquiera saber cómo?

_(¡Conexión a la Terminal MAGI X-53 denegada!)_

Gruñendo, cerró el mensaje con un click por la doceava vez y finalmente comenzó el procedimiento para apagar su computadora.

'_¿Quién empezó éste rumor de "Kensuke es un nerd, así que es bueno con las computadoras" de todas formas...?'_

OOO

La mañana siguiente, Asuka se quedó en cama más tiempo de lo usual. La alarma del reloj había sonado a la misma hora como siempre, pero sólo golpeó el botón para callarla en su entresueño. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie hoy, no después de haber dejado salir tanto ayer.

Y especialmente no a Misato. Su tutora había evitado hacer más preguntas la última noche, pero Asuka estaba segura que no la dejaría ir con eso. Tan pronto se vieran, casi seguro podía esperar muchas preguntas incómodas que serían muy vergonzosas de responder.

No era inusual para ellas no verse en la mañana cuando la Mayor tenía más tiempo para dormir antes de trabajar. Así que tal vez, era posible que ni siquiera lo notara si Asuka se quedaba en silencio en su habitación en vez de ir a la escuela.

Pero justo cuando la alarma empezó a sonar por quinta vez y Asuka estaba a punto de arrojarlo contra la pared, un impulso más natural la forzó a levantarse después de todo.

Una vez que terminó sus 'asuntos', decidió que por lo menos podía quedarse levantada e ir por algo contra su hambre creciente. No es que tuviera mucho apetito, pero sabía muy bien que no podía pelear contra las necesidades de su estómago para siempre. Y si era lo bastante rápida, podía estar de vuelta en su habitación antes de que Misato siquiera lo notara.

Cuando entró a la cocina, vio a PenPen mirando fijamente hambriento su cuenco vacío. Dejando salir un pequeño suspiro, fue al refrigerador y sacó unos cuantos ingredientes para su desayuno y una lata de atún para el pingüino que se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Después de alimentar al ave, maldiciendo en silencio por el fuerte sonido del abrelatas, puso dos rebanadas de pan en el tostador y empezó a llenar la jarra de la máquina de café con agua.

"Haz uno para mí también".

"¿No pudiste haberlo dicho...?" Se detuvo a sí misma y casi tiró la jarra de agua en sorpresa, al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierta.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Misato preguntó casualmente mientras se sentaba en la mesa, aún vestida en la corta playera y shorts que le servían de pijama.

"Eh... no..." Asuka dijo mansamente.

Mientras esperaba la elaboración del café, apenas notando que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior levemente, la pelirroja arrojó unas cuantas miradas ansiosas a su tutora, quien había empezado a leer el periódico.

"¿Hoy no hay cerveza?" eventualmente preguntó, tratando de sonar tan casual como Misato aparentaba estar. _'Como si nada hubiera pasado del todo ayer...'_

"Me gustaría, pero me bebí la última lata ayer".

Se quedaron en silencio otra vez. Ambas sabían que ya no había más cerveza debido a que Misato había olvidado que Shinji no había sido capaz de ir de compras como era lo usual.

Por varios minutos sólo hubo el sonido goteante de la máquina de café y el ocasional arrugue del periódico.

Después de un rato éste, al menos para Asuka, incómodo silencio finalmente terminó cuando la máquina notificó que había terminado su proceso y se apagó sola.

Misato le dio un casual "gracias" cuando Asuka puso una de las recién llenas tazas ante ella en la mesa, mientras que la pelirroja a su cargo se sentaba del otro lado de la mesa y sorbía el suyo. Una leve sonrisa estaba en los labios de la Mayor mientras ponía la taza abajo otra vez después de tomar un pequeño sorbo de ella.

"Así que... ¿Ustedes dos están enamorados, huh?"

No realmente sorprendida por ésta 'súbita' pregunta, Asuka asintió con indecisión.

"¿Algo serio?"

La pelirroja se permitió una leve sonrisa. "Creo que podrías decirlo..."

"¿Por cuánto tiempo?"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. "Un tiempo..."

"¿Y _cuán_ serio?" Misato alzó una ceja sospechosamente.

"Bastante..." Asuka dijo sonriendo.

"¿_Tan_ bastante?"

"Tal vez..."

No puedo evitar soltar una risa ahogada ante la ahora completamente desconcertada expresión de su tutora. Pero por mucho que quería apreciar éste sentimiento de familiaridad casual lo más posible, sabía muy bien que no duraría mucho.

OOO

"¡Ya vine!" Kensuke llamó en el pasillo al llegar de la escuela, aunque realmente no esperaba una respuesta. Usualmente estaba solo, cuando regresaba a casa a ésta hora del día.

Estaba más que sorprendido cuando una voz pegajosa lo saludaba de vuelta. "Bienvenido a casa, Kens'ke..."

Mientras seguía la voz a la sala encontró a su padre levantándose torpemente y tambaleándose hacia él. Kensuke notó ausentemente varias botellas vacías tiradas alrededor, y el pesado aroma del alcohol en el oscuro cuarto.

"¿Estás ebrio otra vez?" preguntó más bien retóricamente y dio un paso atrás disgustado por el aliento alcohólico de su padre. Aunque nunca bebía regularmente, quizás una vez cada dos o tres meses, tendía a perder el control cuando lo hacía.

"Oh hijo, un día elogiaras el sentimiento de insensibilidad que puede causar, después de que llegas a tu casa vacía tras un día estresante y todo lo que puedes hacer es esperar a tu único hijo quien también es el único miembro que queda de tu familia". De repente el hombre más alto abrazó a su hijo más bien a la fuerza. "¡Lo siento! No quise... te amo, mi Kensuke..."

"Lo sé, papá..." Kensuke sólo giró sus ojos ante éste tan familiar proceso desde la muerte de su madre hace ya años. No podía realmente recordarla, era completamente normal para él crecer sólo con su padre, quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por cubrir ambas partes. Así que, por mucho que quisiera, era difícil para Kensuke hacer empatía con el hombre quien aún lamentaba tanto la muerte de ella, especialmente cuando perdía el control de su consumo de alcohol ahora y entonces.

Kensuke lo alcanzó para darle apoyo al hombre ebrio. "Vamos, te llevaré a la cama..."

"¡Tonterías!. ¡Aún estoy completamente despierto!" su padre protestó, antes de casi caerse al suelo.

"Sí claro... Ahora ven. Mañana tienes que trabajar".

"¡Meh! No tenemos mucho que hacer, mientras están ocupados sacando a ése chico del EVA..."

Los ojos de Kensuke se abrieron como platos. Por un momento miró fijamente sin expresión a su padre.

Realmente no había querido usar y arriesgar ésta 'fuente' más, especialmente desde que se volvió aparente que su cruzada por convertirse en piloto era fútil después de todo.

'_Oh... pero, sólo una vez más...'_ pensó él, sacudiendo su cabeza_. 'Pero esto no significa que ahora estoy más en lo de espiando'._

Tomando una respiración profunda, como si se estuviera convenciendo a sí mismo de dejarle ganar a su curiosidad otra vez, abrió su boca.

"¿Qué chico...?"

OOO

"Está atrapado".

Hikari parpadeó en confusión ante la extremadamente corta explicación de Kensuke, por qué quería hablar con ella. "¿Quién?"

"Shinji, por supuesto", Kensuke suspiró, mientras se inclinaba más sobre su escritorio y continuaba explicando en un susurro conspirador. "De alguna forma está atrapado dentro de su EVA y no saben si podrán sacarlo".

La representante de clase jadeó en shock. "¿Él-él tal vez nunca regrese?"

Kensuke sacudió su cabeza. "Ni siquiera están seguros sobre si aún está vivo..."

"Dios mío..." Su vista fue hacia la pelirroja quien estaba sentada varias filas más allá de su escritorio y ausentemente jugaba con los botones del teclado de su laptop. "¿Quieres decir, es por eso que ella ha estado actuando así últimamente?"

"Phht, seguro..." Kensuke gruñó a manera de descarte. "Apuesto que sólo fue vencida por ése Ángel y ahora se está lamiendo las heridas de su ego con exceso de confianza".

"No lo sé... no estoy segura si estaría tan delicada entonces por el sólo hecho de mencionar a Shinji".

"¿Quieres decir que ella no es delicada de otra forma?"

"Así no", murmuró Hikari tristemente mientras miraba a su amiga. "Es casi como si hubiera perdido la parte de ella que la mantenía estable".

"¿Y ésa parte era Shinji? Suenas como si ella hubiera sentido algo por él", Kensuke ponderó incrédulo. "Para ser honesto, la prefiero desquilibrada que 'estable' en el lado oscuro".

Hikari giró sus ojos. _'Chicos...'_ Suspiró por dentro. Aún era una pelea difícil evitar que Touji hablara mal de su amiga, pero tratar de mostrarle a todos los escépticos, cómo ver a la verdadera Asuka detrás del feroz exterior, era simplemente tan fútil como explicarles las reglas más básicas de un romance, incluso aún más, cuando ella misma no estaba segura de poder ver a la verdadera Asuka.

"Bueno... gracias de todas formas..."

"Ah... no fue nada..." dijo exageradamente presumido y juguetonamente se despidió de ella.

Hikari sonrió; parecía que al menos había podido levantarle el espíritu a uno de sus amigos. Pero ahora tenía problemas más serios por manejar, y había escuchado bastante sobre ellos para actuar. Se enfrentaría a su amiga con su recién ganado conocimiento, y no se iba zafar tan fácilmente ésta vez.

"¡Asuka!"

La única respuesta que la chica a quien se dirigió dio fue un leve movimiento de sus ojos hacia su compañera de clase.

"¿Podemos ir juntas a casa hoy? De verdad me gustaría hablar contigo; es... importante".

Asuka no respondió inmediatamente. Para sorpresa de Hikari, en verdad estaba tratando de forzar una sonrisa, antes de rendirse y regresar su vista a la pantalla ante ella. "Seguro..."

OOO

"¿Así que qué quieres, Hikari?" Asuka murmuró sin entusiasmo, manteniendo su mirada fija en la ciudad ante ella.

Tan sólo hacía unas cuantas semanas, habían estado sentadas en el mismo lugar, al mismo tiempo, y aún así la situación era ahora tan diferente que se sentía cada vez más enferma con cada segundo que el sol se ponía.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" la chica a su lado acusó. "¿No son éstas cosas que _tienen_ que ser compartidas con tu mejor amiga?"

El duro tono de Hikari sobresaltó lo suficiente a Asuka para finalmente mirarla. "¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Tus sentimientos por Shinji!. ¡Y ni siquiera trates de negarlo! Pude adivinarlo antes, pero desde su desaparición se volvió bastante obvio".

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron aún más ante la súbita revelación y se puso rígida por un segundo, pero luego sus hombros se hundieron en un suspiro y una débil sonrisa suavizó sus rasgos. "O Suzuhara te lo está pegando o realmente nunca te presencié en tu 'modo de jefa de clase'..." murmuró ella, dando una risa ahogada. "Creo que no soy tan buena como actriz como desearía ser..."

La chica morena dio una risita, aunque no era obvio si era debido a la primera o última parte de la declaración de Asuka. "Bueno, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, puedo asegurártelo. Cuando ustedes chicos estaban discutiendo, varias veces me pregunté si ibas a besarlo o a matarlo en cualquier segundo", dijo ella con una sonrisa que de repente se desvaneció otra vez. "Sólo estoy un poco decepcionada. Habría asumido que confiabas lo bastante en mí como para decirme. ¿Para eso son los amigos, no?"

"Oh, Hikari, si tan sólo tú supieras", Asuka suspiró y dejó que su vista vagara sobre los edificios que eran bañados por la luz naranja del sol ocultándose. "Pero... esto no es tan simple como un enamoramiento en una guapa estrella de cine..."

"Así que... ¿Ya es 'la gran A'?" Hikari preguntó, sonriendo, y difícilmente apenas y pudo resistirse a darle un codazo en son de broma a su amiga.

" '¿La gran...?' " La pelirroja parpadeó en confusión al ser sacada de sus pensamientos, pero entonces una mansa sonrisa se arrastró en sus labios. "Sí, creo que podrías decirlo..."

"¿As-Asuka?" Hikari tartamudeó, perpleja. Ésta definitivamente no era la respuesta que había esperado. "¿Hab... hablas en serio?"

La sonrisa no dejó la cara de Asuka mientras ponía las manos en los hombros de su amiga y la miraba profundamente a los ojos. "¡Sí, Hikari, hablo en serio!. ¡Amo a Shinji Ikari!" dijo ella con toda la honestidad que pudo poner en su voz, y se sintió como si una carga pesada fuera finalmente quitada de encima de ella. "¡Y lo siento si te dejé pensar lo contrario, pero confío en ti!. ¡Y... como mi amiga... confío en que mantendrás esto para ti misma!"

"Pero..."

"¡No le digas a nadie sobre ello! A ninguno de nuestros compañeros de clase. Ni a tus hermanas. Y especialmente no a Touji. Por favor..."

Hikari sólo respondió con una dulce sonrisa al eventualmente acceder y asentir en acuerdo.

"¿Para eso son los amigos, verdad?"

Asuka no pudo decir ninguna palabra, cualquier cosa apropiada parecía escapar de su mente. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue regresar el asentimiento y el abrazo al que fue arrastrada.

Hikari tal vez no fuera capaz de aliviar todos sus dolores. Pero Asuka ahora sabía que su amiga estaría ahí para ella.

OOO

_Es hora._

_Puedo sentirlos llamándome._

_Tengo que ir._

"_¿Sabes?., no tienes que hacerlo"._

_Tal vez no..._

_Pero quiero hacerlo._

OOO

Asuka miraba las últimas preparaciones en la Unidad-01 desde una pasarela sobre el EVA contenido. Era dudoso que alguien la notara ahí a menos que realmente prestaran atención, lo cual no parecía ser mucho el caso viendo cuán ocupados estaban todos. Ella, por otra parte, tenía una vista perfecta de los eventos desarrollándose debajo de ella. Eso, sin embargo, no alivió el nerviosismo que sentía dentro del todo.

Así que no fue sorprendente que se tensara un poco cuando alguien de repente se paró a su lado.

"No tienes que preocuparte. La Dra. Akagi, la Teniente Ibuki y su equipo están bien preparados para ésta tarea".

A pesar del shock inicial de haber sido atrapada por la piloto de cabello azul, Asuka rápidamente recuperó su fachada despreocupada y giró su atención de vuelta a la jaula del EVA debajo con una mirada molesta. "¿Quién dice que estoy aquí para ver si ése idiota estará bien? Yo... sólo no tengo nada mejor que hacer ahora mismo".

Rei no respondió. No es que esto fuera inesperado, pero su tranquilidad siempre tendía a crear un silencio incómodo. Ella sólo cerró la distancia entre ellas con unos pocos pasos y siguió la vista de Asuka hacia abajo con sus ojos.

"Él regresará", Rei declaró simplemente, pero en un casi cálido, tranquilizante tono.

Tal vez era debido a eso, tal vez debido a que ella estaba muy distraída o debido a su nerviosismo o sólo porque no tenía ganas de pelear ahora mismo, Asuka no discutió con su compañera piloto.

"Lo sé..." fue todo lo que susurró.

Un súbito tumulto viniendo del centro de comando regresó su atención a los sucesos unos cuantos pisos abajo. Asuka no pudo negar la llegada del pánico, haciendo que sus puños se cerraran de temor alrededor del barandal mientras la escotilla de la cabina de contacto de repente se abría y el LCL empezaba a escurrirse. No sabía si aún estaba respirando o si su corazón aún estaba latiendo en los al parecer sin fin segundos que siguieron, mientras que el único sonido parecía ser el derrame de las últimas gotas del líquido.

Pero todos sus miedos se desvanecieron en un instante para ser reemplazados por una suma alegría y felicidad cuando distinguió una mano sosteniéndose de un lado de la escotilla. Apenas registró la carrera de Misato hacia la plataforma llevando a la cabina; sus ojos descansaban en la forma de un chico, quien usó el resto de su fuerza para arrastrarse fuera de la cabina cilíndrica y eventualmente se colapsó en los brazos de la Mayor.

Asuka apenas y pudo detenerse a sí misma de apresurarse abajo; para estar cerca de él otra vez después de un mes de separación, pero de repente se dio cuenta de nuevo de la piloto de cabello azul a sólo unos pasos al lado de ella. Así que mantuvo su posición firmemente sin siquiera darse la vuelta.

"¿No te dijo él hacer algo en una ocasión semejante?" Asuka preguntó, tratando de sonar tan inafectada por los eventos como fuera posible.

Rei sólo la miró fijamente sin expresión por un segundo. Pero entonces, como si de la nada, sus rasgos faciales parecieron iluminarse de alegría y una tibia sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

"¿Sabes?", Asuka empezó, incluso aunque podía ver ésta inusual muestra de emociones sólo desde el rabillo de su ojo, "si sigues haciendo eso, uno en verdad podría confundirte con un ser humano..."

Incluso aunque la elección de palabras no era la más amigable, no había malicia en su voz. De hecho, detrás del sarcasmo, era uno de los más grandes cumplidos que Rei jamás había recibido, especialmente por alguien como la Segunda. Y tenía que admitirlo, se sintió bien...

OOO

Lo primero que Shinji sintió mientras lentamente recuperaba la conciencia fue una suave, levemente salada sensación en sus labios. No inesperadamente, lo primero que vio fue a cierta pelirroja, obviamente sorprendida cuando él empezó a regresar el beso. Mientras ella, algo perpleja, rompía el contacto, él notó que obviamente ella había estado llorando.

Le sonrió a ella mientras se sentaba encima de él. "Y _tú_ siempre tenías miedo de que _yo_ tomara ventaja de ti", rompió él el silencio.

Sonrojándose, Asuka salió de su trance, pero aún parecía estar peleando por palabras; abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces, parecía como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar. Entonces de repente, lo abofeteó.

"¡Ouch!" gimió él, sobándose su mejilla enrojecida. "Ya me diste eso en el discurso 'Por hacer que te preocuparas'¿Recuerdas?"

"¡Bueno, obviamente no fue suficiente!. ¡Así que tendré hacerlo cuantas veces sea necesario!"

Con la más astuta sonrisa que pudo formar, se sentó y puso sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Bueno, no me importa", aseguró, acercándose más. "Siempre y cuando también tenga el de 'Por regresar'..."

Asuka ni siquiera trató de dudar por mucho; tomó su cara con sus manos y encontró sus labios en un largamente esperado y apasionado beso y pronto, Shinji se encontró yaciendo en su espalda otra vez.

"¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

Los ojos de Shinji se abrieron mucho cuando se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

"¡Uh... Mi... Misato!" tartamudeó él, tratando de quitarse a la sorprendentemente calmada pelirroja de encima de él. "¡No... no es lo que parece!"

Pero la mano acariciando su mejilla lo silenció.

"Shh..." Asuka susurró y ni siquiera le importó detener otra lágrima de felicidad que cayó en su cara. "Está bien. Ella... ella sabe..."

"No tanto como me gustaría saber, temo..." la Mayor regañó, sonriendo levemente, mientras se dirigía hacia su cama. Pero no tomó mucho para que la apariencia profesional se quebrara por completo, y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña parte de su cuerpo que Asuka estaba dispuesta a compartir. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto con nosotros, Shinji", dijo una vez más, mientras se levantaba y se ajustaba su chaqueta. "Creo que mejor les daré un poco de tiempo para ustedes ahora. Pero recuerden¡Quiero algunas explicaciones cuando estemos de vuelta en casa!"

Con una última, tierna mirada a la pareja, dejó el cuarto tan en silencio como había entrado.

"¿Así que... qué sabe ella...?" Shinji preguntó después de un momento de silencio.

"Sólo que estamos juntos..."

"¿Y... cómo?" preguntó él cuidadosamente, tratando de no sonar como si la acusara por alguna culpa.

Asuka alzó la parte superior de su cuerpo de él. "¡Se puso curiosa porque tú, baja, no le diste una advertencia _anónima_ como te dije que lo hicieras!" regañó ella, mirándolo y picando su pecho con su dedo.

"Pero lo hice..."

"¡La escribiste a mano!. ¡Tal vez no se capaz de ver la diferencia entre cada Kanji pero hasta yo puedo reconocer tus garabatos su quiero!"

"Oh..." Shinji murmuró. "Lo s..."

"Sí, lo sé..." suavemente lo interrumpió algo triste, mientras se dejaba caer otra vez en él.

El silencio incómodo que siguió amenazó con abrumarlos otra vez.

"Ha... ha sido mi culpa de todas formas..." Asuka eventualmente admitió, antes de que su pusiera peor. "Traté de mantener mi vieja actitud, pero...yo... simplemente no pude. Ya era bastante difícil mantenerla cuando nos la quitaron, pero el pensamiento de perderlos a ambos..."

"Pero... sabías que iba a regresar..."

"Al diablo que lo sabía!" Asuka le estalló, pero entonces llevó su rostro aún más cerca al suyo, sus mejillas tocándose. "Por el último mes, me estuve preocupando sobre si lo que estamos haciendo está bien. Acordamos que trataríamos de cambiar el futuro para que todos tuvieran la oportunidad de sobrevivir. Pero la verdad es, nosotros realmente nunca pensamos en las consecuencias de nuestras intervenciones. ¿Quién sabe si de verdad podemos cambiar todo para lo mejor?. ¿Quién sabe si no termina incluso aún peor si seguimos haciendo esto?. ¿Quién sabe si... si...?"

Su agarre se volvió más fuerte mientras se interrumpía. "Simplemente no quiero ver otra vida de alguien cercano a mí sacrificada en ésta guerra. Nunca otra vez..."

Shinji cerró sus ojos con un suspiro y pasó sus dedos tranquilizadoramente a través de su cabello.

"No importa tanto si ella sabe", dijo él eventualmente, cuando notó que ella se había calmado en sus brazos. "¿Sabes?., yo también pensé un poco. Y para ser honesto, creo que tal vez haya sido un paso en la dirección correcta. Tendremos que cambiar 'quienes somos nosotros' para todos en algún momento. Nunca pensamos en eso; éramos parte del problema justo tanto como las cosas pasaron, y si continuamos actuando exactamente como lo hicimos, muy bien podría terminar como lo hizo. Cuando me quedé ahí en la pasarela hacia mi EVA y escuché cómo éste Ángel las había lastimado a ambas, yo... simplemente no me pude contener más. Y no me arrepiento. Porque de no haberlo hecho, si sólo me hubiera quedado en mi rol, quién sabe si mi padre habría entrado en razón a tiempo para dejarme ir cuando aún tenía una oportunidad de vencerlo..."

"¿Así que... estás diciendo que deberíamos dejar de actuar después de todo?. ¿Pero... qué hay de...?"

Él rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. "No deberíamos apresurarlo. Si lo mantenemos lento, para que todos puedan adaptarse... tal vez no noten nada muy extraño..."

"Bueno, es muy tarde para ocultar cosas de Misato, creo. Y... y creo que le debemos a ella al menos unas cuantas explicaciones". Una sonrisa de repente reemplazó su previa expresión vacía, mientras pasaba su dedo seductoramente a lo largo de su pecho. "Al menos no tenemos que contenernos más en casa..."

Su risa ahogada sacudió ambos cuerpos, pero no respondió en otro modo más que acercase a ella un poco más. Se quedaron en silencio así por unos pocos minutos más, antes de que fuera hora de dejar la paz confortante de su propio pequeño mundo y enfrentaran la realidad una vez más.

OOO

Dicha realidad los golpeó lo bastante pronto en la forma de Misato. Ella no les dio muco tiempo para preparase una vez que llegaron a casa; tan pronto se cambió en algo más cómodo que su uniforme, los llamó a la cocina. Cierto pedazo de papel los saludó en la mesa cuando se sentaron, pero ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra.

"Bueno, espero que ésta sea una buena historia", Misato rompió el silencio antes de que en verdad pudiera posarse. "Tuve que posponer una... ehm... reunión por esto".

"Sí, puedo suponer qué clase de 'reunión'..." Asuka gruñó.

Misato la silenció con una mirada de advertencia. "Así que. ¿Les importaría explicarme esto ahora?" preguntó firmemente y señalaba el pedazo de papel que yacía entre ellos en la mesa. "Asumiendo que no hicieron una _muy_ buena suposición. ¿Cómo supieron que el Ángel previo poseería a la Unidad-03?"

Shinji miró a su lado por la garantía de Asuka, la cual encontró en un pequeño asentimiento.

"Lo sabía, porque yo..." Sintió la mano de Asuka apretar levemente la suya, "... _nosotros_... habíamos presenciado todo esto antes..."

"¿Cómo?" Misato preguntó con una extraña calma. "¿De alguna forma obtuvieron poderes visionarios?. ¿Una especie de déjà vu?"

"Fue más bien como viajar en el tiempo", la pelirroja intervino.

"¿Viajar en el tiempo? Misato repitió lentamente. "¿Pero... cómo puede ser eso posible?"

"Nosotros... nosotros no lo sabemos la verdad", Shinji murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Todo lo que puedo decir es que regresamos hace dos o tres meses, después de sobrevivir por nuestra cuenta varios años..."

"¿Sobrevivir?" la Mayor visiblemente estaba en shock. "¿Por qué 'sobrevivir'?. ¿Qué sucedió?"

"¡El Tercer Impacto!" Asuka simplemente declaró con una voz fuerte. "Nosotros dos fuimos los únicos quienes quedamos".

"¿El Tercer...?" los ojos de Misato se abrieron mucho. "¿Entonces... fallamos?"

Shinji lentamente sacudió su cabeza. "N-no estoy seguro de que sea sabio para nosotros dejarte conocer cada detalle. Pero... sólo digamos que no fue un Ángel el que lo causó".

"¿Qué?. ¿Entonces quién fue el responsable?"

"No puedo..."

"¡Shinji!" Misato lo interrumpió con más enojo en su voz de lo que quería.

Pero el chico la sorprendió al no echarse para atrás; en vez de ello, la miró con un rostro grave. "Como dije, no creo que sea sabio para ti saberlo todo. Nosotros... nosotros estamos tratando de evitar el Impacto ésta vez, pero hay demasiadas personas quienes podrían trabajar contra nosotros". Con una débil sonrisa, asintió ante el papel. "Y como puedes decir, ya nos es bastante difícil mantener todo en secreto".

"¿Así que creen que yo no puedo ayudarles?" protestó ella.

"Tal vez", Asuka interfirió con una mirada de advertencia, "pero podrías crear incluso más problemas para nosotros. Mientras más gente sepa algo crítico, mayor es el riesgo de que alguien deje escapar algo que alguien no debería saber..."

"¿Así que no confían en mí...?" Misato susurró con una nota de decepción.

"No... no le diría así..." Shinji trató de apaciguarla. "Es sólo que... hay demasiado en riesgo..."

"Bueno, entonces..." Misato se interrumpió, obviamente no muy complacida por su explicación. "¿Cuánto... cuánto tiempo han estado ahí?" preguntó eventualmente, cambiando el tema algo involuntariamente.

"No lo sabemos exactamente. Los primeros pocos meses, o incluso años, estábamos tan ocupados con otras cosas que no nos molestamos sobre mantenernos al tanto de las fechas. Así que sólo podemos suponer que fue casi año y medio o dos antes de que empezáramos a contar otra vez. Después de eso casi fueron cuatro años más".

"¿Por qué...?" Se detuvo para darse un respiro. "¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?" la frustración de Misato era claramente audible en su voz.

"¿Cómo íbamos a saber si nos habrías creído?" Shinji dio su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse calmado.

La paciencia de Asuka, por otra parte, parecía agotarse con cada segundo. "¡Ya dijimos que el riesgo era muy alto!" escupió ella con más veneno del que parecía necesario. "¿Qué habría pasado si te hubiéramos dicho a ti o a alguien más que de alguna forma viajamos a través del tiempo sin ninguna prueba? Nos habrían declarado 'mentalmente inestables' enseguida, al menos removido de nuestro deber en NERV y de ésa forma nuestra única oportunidad de hacer una diferencia. Casi seguro también nos habrían separado o encerrado..."

"Asuka..." Shinji trató de calmarla, pero en vano.

Misato sólo suspiró ante el arranque de la pelirroja y se desplomó de nuevo en su silla. "Creo que tienen razón ahí. Ésta historia por completo simplemente es tan... no sé... realmente suena un poco como una fantasía bizarra. Quiero decir, me están diciendo que ustedes dos vivieron solos en un mundo devastado por varios años, donde eventualmente se abrieron el uno al otro y se enamoraron y regresaron por ninguna razón aparente..." Había descansado su frente en su mano, pensando profundamente, y suspiró una vez más. Después de un corto momento de silencio, sacudió su cabeza. "Si no fuera por la nota..." murmuró ella y los miró de vuelta. "¿Saben, realmente no es muy fácil de creer, pero yo..."

Fue interrumpida a la fuerza cuando Asuka de repente estrelló sus palmas en la mesa, saltando de rabia. "¡BIEN!. ¡Cree lo que quieras!"

"¡Asuka!"

Shinji la alcanzó para retenerla, pero ella ya había corrido fuera de la cocina. La tristeza y la pena lo llenaron mientras éste evento dolorosamente le recordaba que no era capaz de hacer nada por ella del todo.

"¿Qué le pasa?" Misato preguntó detrás de él, pero no pudo obligarse a sí mismo a dar la vuelta para encararla.

No podía hacer nada, quedándose quieto en la puerta, sin saber cómo explicar algo tan delicado como esto.

"Tú no... no puedes entender cómo es, cuán doloroso es asumir... sólo pensar que no fue real... que nunca sucedió", eventualmente respiró con una voz fuerte, sus puños firmemente cerrados a sus lados mientras las una vez alegres memorias se repetían en su mente. "No... no después de que fuimos forzados a dejar atrás lo que más nos importaba".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Misato sonaba obviamente confundida. "¿Qué pudo haber sido tan importante en ése mundo que no lo puedan encontrar ahora? Quiero decir, no es como si ustedes..." Se interrumpió con un jadeo audible. "¿Ustedes...? Quiero decir. ¿No...?. ¿No pudieron haber...?"

"Sí, Misato..." Shinji la cortó suavemente, "nosotros... nosotros tuvimos una hija..."

OOO

Notas del autor:

¡Sí, el "gran" secreto finalmente ha sido revelado!

Está bien, está bien, creo que lo había hecho lo suficientemente obvio. De hecho, estaría sorprendido si hubiera alguien quien no pudo haberlo adivinado ya después del primer capítulo, pero ahora es oficial.

Tal vez hayan notado que divergí más de los episodios reales en éste capítulo que en los previos raramente numerados. Una razón es el obvio efecto interno de la historia de los cambios de Asuka y Shinji a la línea temporal; la otra es que escribí casi todo en la Universidad en mi nueva/vieja laptop la cual es tan lenta que no pude siquiera obtener un pequeño, video sin sonido para revisarlo constantemente; así que hice casi todo de memoria y traté de cambiar al menos unas partes reconocibles para que entraran en cierto grado.

Pero, por fortuna, de ahora en adelante veremos más de la razón anterior de todas formas. Por fortuna, porque algo de lo que no estoy muy apegado es cómo tuve que 'exprimir' la nueva historia de forma que pudiera acoplarse a la original, lo cual resultó en una trampa en la que yo mismo escribí; por ejemplo Gendo parece hacer unas decisiones 'extrañas' en "El 13°" y éste capítulo. Aunque di mi mejor intento por explicar semejantes cosas, aún parecen algo torpes para mí. Pero mientras no pueda pensar en una mejor forma de lidiar con ése problema, no deberían tener esperanzas de una reescritura (más o menos les temo desde la del capítulo 2 de todas formas...)

Para continuar hundiendo mi propio trabajo de meses, la segunda mitad del capítulo se salió un poco de la mano. No quería hacer una parte de "Shinji conoce a Yui en el EVA" (las partes del 'diálogo' no sólo fueron añadidas después para darle un mejor ritmo a la historia, sino también para mantenerla más bien neutral a propósito. Depende de ustedes si quieren que 'hable' con su madre, su yo más joven y/o la desnuda Misato/Asuka/Rei). En vez de ello, quise usar la oportunidad de darle una mirada más de cerca de los personajes secundarios, pero al final fue más o menos Hikari y un poco Kensuke (quien me dio algunos problemas al parecer tan amargo (especialmente hacia Hikari) en la 'versión beta'. Esperanzadoramente eso está un poco mejor ahora).

Oh, y a aquellos quienes están esperando el siguiente capítulo de 'Los Ikaris': Creo que me estrellé con un bloqueo de escritura mayor para ése capítulo y para añadir, la pre-lectura/fase de edición de éste capítulo de L2O tomó más tiempo de lo anticipado. No se preocupen, vendrá, pero no estoy ni prometiendo que será tan pronto, ni que será muy bueno...

Y antes de que lo olvide: Por supuesto muchas gracias a mis pre-lectores Bal'ferrin, Fool's Gold, Nova y dennisud.

OOO

Traducido al español el 9 de Septiembre del 2006

Notas del traductor: como simpre, gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura para las corecciones y demás fallas orotográficas.

darkwolf: lamentablemente no está en mi política traducir/escribir/y/o similares de lemons, así que lo siento si te decepcioné a ti o a alguien más.

klasnic: en efecto, no me llegó tu mensaje, pero veamos, pasar al español el RETAKE... wow, se oye bien, mucha suerte, si necesitas ayuda con gusto te la puedo proporcionar, sobre el volumen 4... así está la cosa, el martes me parece pasado, ya estaba en la red.. para el VIERNES 8 de septiembre ya estaba traducido al INGLÉS... no me esperaba la verdad que lo tradujeran TAN rápido, pero en fin, está excelente la historia y el tomo final la termina con broche de oro, en serio, se los recomiendo bastante, quizás el fin lo deje un poco extrañados pero como siempre, es Evangelion...

En otras cosas, acabo de conseguirme mi figura Soul of Chogokin ésta vez del EVA-02, me gusta más el color cómo resalta que la del 01, bien, ya sólo me falta el 00 azul para tener a los 3 EVAS, qué alegría.

Bien, un capítulo más de "L2O", el fnal de éste ya se veía venir, pero la verdad de los 7 que Jimmy ha sacado, el 4 es sin duda alguna el mejor... de momento ya no ha escrito nada al estarse tomando un descanso, lo cual me da la oportunidad de alcanzarlo apropiadamente con los 2 que faltan hasta el momento.

En fin, hasta la próxima.


	6. Dar a Luz

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 6: Dar a Luz**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

* * *

Aún era bastante temprano, pero el sol ya se alzaba lo suficientemente alto como para llenar el dormitorio con luz matutina. Shinji llevaba despierto ya varios minutos, pero no tenía intención de levantarse. Disfrutaba éste momento demasiado. 

Sólo mirarla a ella mientras dormía ahí en sus brazos. Su suave cabello que estaba brillando en su rojo radiante con los tempranos rayos del sol. El leve movimiento de su pecho al ritmo de su respiración. El casi imperceptible, apenas audible sonido de sus ronquidos. Sus dedos que yacían sin cuidado en sus hombros, moviéndose ausentemente. Su dulce, aroma intoxicante que no era rivalizado por nada en lo que pudiera pensar. El casi lindo rastro de baba en la esquina de su levemente abierta boca que no se atrevía siquiera a limpiar en temor de despertarla de su pacífico sueño. Él podía quedarse así por horas sin cansarse.

Pero por mucho que disfrutaba éste momento pacífico, había muchas molestias que él no podía impedir, como el cacareo de todas las mañanas, sonando fuertemente del gallinero.

"Nnn... Maldita sea, un día voy a matar a ésa estúpida gallina..." una Asuka despertando lentamente gruñó.

"Bueno, de hecho es un poco tarde", dijo Shinji con una risa ahogada, antes de inclinarse hacia ella. "Buenos días, Señora Ikari".

Asuka encontró sus labios en un corto beso. "Bueno días, Señor Sohryu", respondió ella, ahora sonriendo débilmente.

Shinji rió en silencio. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde su 'boda' y, oficial o no, nunca dudaban en su matrimonio, incluso aunque hacía mucho que habían vuelto a sus rutinas diarias.

"Bueno, mejor voy y las reviso", dijo él, levantándose lentamente y caminando hacia el guardarropa por unas prendas. Sabía, que si se quedaban mucho en la cama, no iban a ser capaces de dejarla por un buen rato. "¿Quieres algunos huevos para el desayuno?" preguntó sobre su hombro.

Su respuesta no vino inmediatamente y por un momento pensó, que se había quedado dormida otra vez. Sin embargo, mientras se daba la vuelta, ella salió de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, yo no quiero desayunar..." murmuró somnolienta.

"¿Otra vez?"

Ella se encogió de hombros, sentándose. "Yo... sólo no tengo mucha hambre".

"Bueno, si tú lo dices..." Shinji la miró fijamente con curiosidad por un momento, mientras trataba de recordar la última vez que habían comido juntos. No era inusual para ellos saltarse una comida cuando tenían mucho por hacer o estaban escasos en raciones. ¿Pero porque no tenía hambre?

Una sonrisa conocedora se esparció en su cara, cuando un pensamiento lo golpeó. Inclinándose hacia ella, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. "¿Sabes, tú siempre te verás hermosa para mí. Y de verdad no necesitas perder una sola onza", le dijo en un tono gentil.

Obviamente dio en el blanco, ya que ella saltó con los ojos completamente abiertos por la sorpresa, "¡N-no, no es eso!. ¡De verdad no tengo hambre!"

Shinji dio una risa ahogada ante la casi frenética negación de su esposa. "Está bien, está bien. Pero recuerda: Sólo porque hasta ahora hemos tenido suerte con nuestro jardín no quiere decir que nunca la pasaremos difícil con sólo un poco de comida en nuestra mesa. Así que no hay necesidad de una dieta extra cuando tengamos suficientes recursos".

"¡Bueno, velo entonces como una manera de salvar suministros para ésos tiempos difíciles!" Asuka estalló más bien con fuerza, enfatizando que ella no quería seguir hablando más sobre éste tema. "Hablando de suministros, se nos acabó el jabón, y también casi el papel higiénico y el bloqueador solar. Y no queda tampoco mucha gasolina en el auto".

"¿Otra vez?" gruñó él mientras jalaba su playera sobre su cabeza, empezando a vestirse. "Oh bueno, iré después de desayunar. Mientras voy por eso puedo tomar la basura y llevarla al basurero también. Ya hay tres bolsas llenas, y están empezando a apestar".

Asuka asintió lentamente. "Ten cuidado".

* * *

Los animales salvajes empezaron a reclamar el territorio del que los humanos los habían sacado a la fuerza al construir sus ciudades de acero y roca en la una vez virgen naturaleza. Aunque las destrozadas ruinas de Tokyo-3 no proveían de mucha comida, así que la mayor actividad estaba concentrada cerca de los basureros. Hasta ahora no se habían encontrado con bestias agresivas de verdad, pero eso tal vez sólo fuera una cuestión de tiempo. 

Su jardín aún no había sido un blanco favorecido, y para asegurarse de que se quedara así tenían que deshacerse de su tentadora basura tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero Shinji estaba seguro de que no serían capaces de mantenerlos a raya por mucho tiempo. Ya habían perdido tres cabezas de lechuga y varias zanahorias ante algunos roedores antes de que pudieran asustarlos. Y por supuesto, estaba éste nuevo gallo amigo que de repente había aparecido y siempre regresaba, sin importar que tan a menudo fuera alejado. Gracias a él, no sólo tenían su propio 'servicio de despertador' con una confiabilidad discutible, ahora tenían que revisar sus huevos cada vez a menos que quisieran encontrar 'una pequeña sorpresa' cuando los comieran.

La peste que llenaba el aire no le dejó muchas dudas de que se estaba acercando a su destino. Pasando las destrozadas rejas, Shinji detuvo el auto enfrente de la pila gigante de basura. Como era lo usual cada vez que venía aquí, no pudo evitar sacudir su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que éste ni siquiera había sido el basurero principal de la ciudad, así que la basura reciclable e incinerable no había terminado aquí.

Espiando a través de las ventanas, se aseguró de que nada grande se movía afuera, pero además de los leves crujidos que se estaban alejando de su posición, todo estaba callado. Usualmente, el fuerte motor de la pick-up era suficiente para asustar a la mayoría de los animales y parecía que era lo mismo éste día.

Cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta, mirando alrededor una vez más antes de finalmente salir. No le llevaría mucho deshacerse de las bolsas de basura, ya que realmente no importaba en qué parte de la pila las arrojara. Las primeras dos rápidamente se unieron a las de viajes previos.

Pero cuando quería tomar la tercera bolsa del espacio de carga, parecía anormalmente pesada. Un feroz siseo rápidamente le presentó la razón: Una rata gorda clavó sus garras en el plástico, no dispuesta a dejar ir a su presa.

"¡Hey, bájate!" Shinji gritó, sacudiendo salvajemente la bolsa. El roedor mantuvo un fuerte agarre, pero su propio peso fue demasiado para el plástico; las garras lo abrieron, derramando su contenido sobre el auto. El animal asustado se alejó apresurado después de caer nada cómodo en su espalda, dejando a un Shinji maldiciendo en silencio atrás.

No tenía mucha opción sino al menos limpiar el desastre del auto. Apretando sus dientes para suprimir la repulsión de tocarlo con sus manos desnudas, empezó a arrojar la basura del camión. Casi había terminado cuando notó un pequeño paquete entre los restos podridos de su comida. Parecía que había estado metido en lo más profundo de la bolsa y envuelto con fuerza en un montón de periódico o páginas de revista que obviamente habían sido abiertas por rasgaduras, ya fuera por la rata o por la fricción contra la otra basura. Bajo circunstancias normales, ni siquiera lo habría notado, y eso fue exactamente lo que despertó su interés: Quien lo había puesto en la basura había tratado de esconderlo.

Con curiosidad, arrancó el resto del periódico y abrió el paquete sucio. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de qué era lo que vio dentro. Pero cuando lo hizo, su aliento se atoró en su garganta. Lentamente se vino abajo, manteniendo su vista fija en el pequeño, objeto blanco en sus manos.

No pudo decir cuánto tiempo se quedó sentado ahí.

* * *

"Ya... ya vine". 

El saludo débilmente murmurado, finalmente, después de varias horas de su ausencia, causó que Asuka corriera a ver su origen en el pasillo. Irritada y consternada después del inusual largo tiempo de espera, no se molestó con cortesía en su respuesta.

"¿Dónde estuviste todo el tiempo?. ¡Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte!" Hizo una mueca, olfateando en su dirección y se hizo para atrás en disgusto. "¡Y apestas!. ¿Estuviste en el basurero todo el tiempo?"

Por alguna razón, él no mostró mucha reacción. Sólo mantuvo su cabeza agachada como si no pudiera obligarse a sí mismo a verla a los ojos. "Lo siento", dijo incómoda y llanamente. "Yo... necesitaba pensar por un rato..."

"¿Pensar?. ¿Sobre...?" Asuka se interrumpió cuando vio la pequeña, blanca forma firmemente agarrada en su mano. Sintió una mezcla de miedo y enojo alzándose en su estómago. En una fracción de segundo, todas sus esperanzas fueron aplastadas. Todos sus problemas para mantenerlo en secreto y actuar como siempre, todas sus preocupaciones, todo arruinado. "Sabía que no debí haber hecho la prueba aquí..." murmuró disgustada mientras desviaba los ojos de él. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidada?

Shinji no reaccionó a su declaración de confesión y sólo continuó. "Al-al principio no estaba seguro de por qué no dijiste nada. Si querías sorprenderme o... o sólo no sabías cómo decirme..." Hizo una pausa, pero Asuka no pudo encontrarse capaz de responder.

'_¿Por qué no lo arrojé en algún lado en las ruinas?'_ pensó ella, su cuerpo entero temblando, mientras sólo dejó que sus palabras la golpearan. _'Él nunca lo habría encontrado ahí. Ahora, él nunca lo entenderá. No esto. Él no puede...'_

"Tú... tú nunca quisiste que lo supiera. ¿Verdad?" Shinji concluyó. "Eso es por qué apenas has comido algo últimamente... Tú querías... tu querías ma-matar..."

"¿Y QUÉ?" ella abruptamente lo interrumpió, sin poder ser capaz de suprimir más la tensión dentro de ella. "¡Yo no quiero éste... ésta cosa!. ¡Arruina todo lo que hemos logrado!. ¡Todo lo que tenemos!"

"Asuka..." Él la miró fijamente con miedo y horror. "Yo... yo no puedo creer que estés hablando así. ¡Lo-lo que estás haciendo, si... si continúas haciéndolo, no sólo estás arraigando la vida del niño, sino la tuya también!"

"¿Ves?. ¡Ya se interpone entre nosotros!" Asuka gritó, rabia ciega posesionando su mente. Ella ni siquiera trató de escucharlo más. No importaba cómo lo dijera él. Todo se había acabado ahora.

"Si realmente eso es lo que piensas, tal vez en verdad tengas razón", murmuró él con tristeza. "Pero entonces, no creo que sea la culpa del niño..."

Todo.

* * *

Él no podía siquiera recordar la última vez que había dormido en 'su' cuarto. Se sentía tan pequeño y a la vez tan vacío. 

Por el resto del día, no se habían hablado el uno al otro. Su pelea había sido la peor que habían tenido en un tiempo. De hecho, había sido la _primera_ que habían tenido en un tiempo. Y luego tuvo una intensidad que él nunca esperaba presenciar otra vez.

No parecía que fuera capaz de dormir pronto de todas formas. Su vida se había vuelto tan tranquila, el impacto de las noticias del día parecía incluso más grande en su mente, si eso en verdad era posible. El pensamiento de tener un niño jamás se le ocurrió y tal vez eso lo había hecho ciego ante las señales: Que a veces ella pasaba más tiempo de lo usual en el baño; que a menudo se veía cansada, incluso si no habían trabajado muy duro; cambios de humor que habrían puesto en vergüenza a la vieja Asuka; el vientre levemente hinchado, aunque eso aún era tan pequeño, que apenas era notable si no te fijabas buscando eso.

E incluso ahora, después de tener la confirmación, aún parecía tan irreal.

Justo cuando el sueño finalmente parecía abrumarlo, la puerta abriéndose súbitamente lo alejó una vez más. Debatió sobre si mirar arriba o sólo fingir estar dormido.

Después de un momento de silencio, ella finalmente habló. "¿Shinji? Vuelve a la cama".

Sin embargo, no dio señal de vida, incluso aunque ella obviamente sabía que él aún estaba despierto.

"Maldita sea, no me hagas rogar..." murmuró apenas audible. Él podía decir que estaba desesperada, pero trató de que no le importara eso. "Yo... yo necesito saber que tú aún estás aquí cuando despierte..."

Finalmente, mostró una reacción, levantando las sábanas y haciéndole señas para que se le acercara. "Después de todo, _yo_ necesito saber que _tú_ _aún _estás aquí cuando despierte", explicó él cansado, sin mirarla todavía.

Renuentemente, Asuka tomó su invitación y subió a la cama, poniéndose a su lado. Sin embargo, la atmósfera incómoda difícilmente se levantó.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormimos así?" preguntó ella, suspirando. "¿Con la tensión de una pelea tan pesada en el aire?"

"No lo sé..."

"¿Todavía no es muy tarde, verdad?. ¿Tú... tú aún...?"

"No lo sé..." mintió él. Su comportamiento lo había lastimado, aunque no estaba seguro si era su desconfianza o lo que trató de hacer lo que dolía más. Pero aún la amaba.

"Es una maldición..." de repente susurró ella llanamente, más a ella misma que a él.

"¿Qué?"

"Tiene que serlo. Tal vez hay un dios después de todo y éste es su castigo para mí por matar a sus mensajeros".

Shinji sintió una bien conocida sensación de culpa formándose dentro de él. "¿Por... por qué piensas eso?"

"¡Por qué no debería?" Asuka contraatacó, con más fuerza otra vez. "Cuando creo que finalmente he encontrado mi felicidad, algo pasa para quitármela de nuevo. ¡La muerte de Mama cuando finalmente tenía algo para probarme a mí misma con ella!. ¡Los EVAS series destruyendo la Unidad-02 justo cuando supe que ella estaba ahí dentro, cuidándome!. ¡Y ahora esto, separándome del primero quien me ha amado en años!"

"Asuka..."

"¡Sí, claro, es mi propia culpa, lo sé!" rezongó ella, su voz quebrándose levemente. "¿Pero no deberías de estar en mi lado en vez del de una _cosa_ que ni siquiera conoces?"

"N-no es eso. Pero lo que estás haciendo..."

"¿Siquiera tuve que preguntarte si intentarías un aborto?" preguntó ella cuidadosamente, tratando de no alzar aún más su enojo, justo cuando estaban tratando de reconciliarse. Tuvo poco éxito.

Él exhaló agudamente, dando eso como su única respuesta. ¿Incluso aunque él supiera cómo, habría sido capaz de hacer eso?

"¿Ves?., es por eso que no te lo dije: No habrías querido ayudar..."

"¿Cómo... cómo pudo pasar de todas formas?" la interrumpió él abruptamente, desesperadamente queriendo cambiar el curso al que la conversación se estaba dirigiendo. "¿Pensé que estabas en la píldora?"

"¡Lo estoy!. ¿De verdad piensas que habría sido tan descuidada?" Asuka gruñó. "No tengo idea de cómo es posible. Quiero decir, tampoco es una protección del 100 por ciento. Y quién sabe si aún funcionan apropiadamente cuando son tan viejas..."

Shinji no podía creer a sus oídos. "¿Tomaste medicamentos expirados?"

"¡Bueno, a menos que puedas hacer algunos nuevos no tuve mucha elección!" mofó ella de vuelta.

"¿Pero estás segura de que las pruebas...?"

Él no la vio asentir, pero había habido pocas razones para dudar de ella. "La verdad hice dos diferentes. Las escondí por separado, así que probablemente las tiraste".

"¿Y... cuánto ha pasado desde...?"

"Ha pasado casi una semana desde que me perdí el segundo periodo seguido", admitió ella. "Ni siquiera lo noté al principio. Las náuseas matutinas no eran tan malas como creí; sólo culpé nuestra más o menos dieta desequilibrada por ellas. Aunque cuando empezó a volverse demasiado obvio, yo..." Suspiró ella amargamente. "No lo sé. Creo, que sólo traté de ignorarlo; no quería aceptarlo. Pero el miedo seguía rondando mi mente, así que eventualmente saqué las pruebas de ésa farmacia en Gora cuando hice un viaje por suministros ahí hace un semana o dos. E incluso entonces realmente no pude convencerme a mí misma de hacerlas. Las escondí aquí por varios días más, siempre diciéndome a mí misma: '¡Sólo hazlo ya!. ¡Entonces verás que te estás preocupando por nada!' " Detuvo su queja con una corta, risa sarcástica. "Pero por supuesto tenía razón después de todo..."

Él la notó darse la vuelta, casi seguro mirándolo. "¿Cómo puedes quedarte tan calmado por todo esto?" ahora ella tomó la parte como interrogadora. "Esperaba que te volvieras loco cuando lo descubrieras, o lo que se acerca a 'volverse loco' en tus definiciones".

Shinji pensó sobre eso por un corto tiempo. Pero la única respuesta en la que podía pensar era la misma que había encontrado a menudo en las últimas pocas horas. "No... no lo sé", dijo él, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No todavía. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que la prueba significaba, miles de pensamientos y emociones me golpearon y dudo haberlos clasificados ya todos. Tal vez quiero probarme a mí mismo como un mejor padre del que el mío fue. Tal vez sólo quiero saber cómo es. No... lo sé..." concluyó silenciosamente. "Lo único que _sé_ es que simplemente no puedo ignorarlo... y mucho menos ayudarte con lo que estás haciendo..."

Ninguna respuesta o nueva pregunta vino después de eso. Tras varios momentos de silencio, él se preguntó si de verdad aún estaba despierta, hasta que escuchó una suave respiración de ella. Se movió un poco para mirarla, confirmando su suposición. Pero sus ojos no descansaron en los suyos cerrados por mucho, ya que lentamente acercó su mano.

"No lo hagas". Su mano se detuvo abruptamente ante su suave voz, a pocas pulgadas de su vientre. "Por favor no lo hagas..."

En silencio, se giró de vuelta a su lado.

* * *

_Reporte de embarazo_

_Semana estimada: probablemente entre 10-13_

_Pensé que sería buena idea empezar esto, ya que será mi tarea vigilar el embarazo de Asuka y éste reporte espero será de ayuda para analizar cualquier posible problema o complicación, especialmente cuando llegue la hora y mi mente esté demasiado ocupada con los eventos actuales para recordar cada detalla probablemente significativo. No es que mi mente no esté ocupada ya. El pensamiento de convertirme en padre tan pronto disparó tantas emociones que tomará días o hasta semanas clasificarlas todas._

_Creo que es algo similar para Asuka. O al menos espero que lo sea. No sé qué hacer si ella continúa con éste camino destructivo; en verdad temo por el niño así como por su propia salud. Ella dice que no es como si no estuviera comiendo del todo (concedido, la vi comer una manzana un día) y que sólo quiere mantener su "dieta" hasta que pueda estar segura de que "se ha ido". Parece tan fría sobre esto. No estoy seguro sobre si al menos se da cuenta de que es un ser vivo, mucho menos de que es su propio hijo._

_Cómo pudo pasar, aún no estoy seguro. Tal vez la píldora en verdad estaba expirada y tuvimos suerte de que 'sólo' esto sucedió. Por otra parte, hemos perdido el paso del tiempo ya más de una vez, así que tal vez ella sólo lo olvidó y no quiere admitirlo, aún es Asuka después de todo. O tal vez de hecho caímos en el uno o algo por ciento donde no funciona. Después de todo, ya hemos vencidos peores probabilidades. Por supuesto que eso fue en otro tiempo._

* * *

Shinji despertó por el fuerte sonido de un rechinido viniendo del pasillo. En shock y en su estado medio despierto entre sueño y realidad, pensó al principio que un ladrón tal vez hubiera entrado. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie más en el planeta quien pudo haber hecho eso, su siguiente pensamiento fue que un animal salvaje de alguna forma había podido meterse. 

Pero cuando quiso revisar a Asuka, no la encontró durmiendo pacíficamente a su lado. Cuando notó que la cama estaba vacía, su miedo se desvaneció un poco sólo para ser reemplazado por otro. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella a ésta hora? No sonó como si hubiera ido al baño.

Pensó por un segundo si valía la pena arriesgarse a otra discusión, pero eventualmente su curiosidad ganó. En silencio, se levantó. Cuando abrió la puerta escuchó los sonidos aún mejor y, de puntitas, los siguió hacia la cocina. Una débil luz era emitida de la puerta abierta, parpadeando un poco, ya que algo se movió enfrente de su origen. Él sólo se inclinó contra el marco y espió dentro.

Asuka estaba sentada ahí enfrente del refrigerador abierto, el cual también era la única fuente de luz en el cuarto oscuro. Había unas cuantas manzanas y una lata abierta de carne que debió haber sacado de su cuarto de su bodega, así como también dos tomates, un pepino y unas cuantas rebanadas de pan alrededor de ella en el piso y tenía un sándwich recién hecho en su mano. Lo sostuvo enfrente de su rostro, y por lo que pudo decir, estaba sólo mirándolo fijamente.

De repente, algo que se oyó como sollozo enojado sacudió su cuerpo y dio un gran bocado. Se tragó el emparedado entero en menos de un minuto, como un vagabundo en el desierto consumiría el agua largamente extrañada.

Pudo oír su rápida respiración incluso cerca de la puerta, pero aún no podía decir si ella sonaba más enojada o miserable.

"Maldito seas..." la oyó maldecir, Shinji en silencio regresó a su dormitorio.

La sonrisa contenta nunca dejó su rostro.

* * *

_Reporte de embarazo_

_Semana estimada: entre 11-14_

_Asuka aún se rehúsa a comer apropiadamente y de verdad está empezando a enojarme y asustarme._

_Recientemente aprendí en mis estudios que las necesidades del feto de momento son tan marginales que sus intentos son totalmente inútiles de todas formas, a menos que de verdad quiera llevárselo en su muerte. Pero por supuesto, ella ni siquiera escucha. Se ha vuelto tan terca, es casi peor incluso de lo que era cuando nos conocimos._

_Cuando peleamos sobre esto otra vez ésta mañana, estuve tentado a decirle que sé lo que está haciendo de noche. Pero de la forma en que de momento es, tal vez haya reaccionado forzándose a sí misma aún más a suprimir su deseo de comer por completo._

_Aún así, aunque al principio estaba contento de que al menos comió algo, sus comidas nocturnas difícilmente son más que una gota en el vaso, dándonos sólo un poco más de tiempo. Sólo espero poder usarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Incluso si no es por ella; eventualmente las necesidades del niño serán más grandes, y si esto sigue así por más tiempo no veo mucha esperanza para cualquiera de ellos._

* * *

"Vamos, Asuka, esto de verdad se está poniendo infantil". 

"¿Y qué?" le estalló ella, empujando el plato lleno lejos de ella otra vez. "¡No es mi culpa si no puedes entender que no voy a comer esto!"

"Por favor..."

"¡No!"

Shinji dejó que su cabeza se hundiera; cansado, pero todavía no derrotado. Había tenido suficiente. Incluso aunque sabía que él no podía lastimarla físicamente a propósito, tendría que forzarla fuera de su terquedad. Tenía que hacerlo. De lo contrario decepcionaría a su nueva familia, como los padres de ambos antes de él.

"¿Por qué mentiste?" dijo él calladamente.

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando se volvió aparente de que seríamos los únicos que quedaban, estaba contento de que al menos tú estabas aquí conmigo. No porque estaba con alguien, sino porque estaba contigo. Y te creí, cuando dijiste que te sentías igual por mí. Pero eso fue sólo una mentira. ¿Verdad? Nunca te importó que fuera yo. Tú simplemente no querías estar sola; cualquiera habría..."

Una poderosa bofetada, lo bastante fuerte como para hacerlo tambalear hacia atrás, detuvo sus acusaciones. Se mantuvo firme sin embargo, aunque no pudo obligarse a ver sus figura temblante.

"¿Cómo... cómo te atreves...?" dijo ella con una voz quebrándose, forzando a su aún estirada mano abajo.

Dolió. La mejilla hinchada, apenas podía sentirla, pero sus palabras lo habían lastimado tanto como sabía que las lastimaron a ella. Sólo hace unas pocas semanas, él nunca habría pensado que podría llegar a esto, pero después de que todos sus intentos desesperados por persuadirla con amor y preocupación fallaron, parecía que lastimarla era la única forma de alcanzarla. No podía echarse para atrás ahora.

"Si de verdad me amas. ¿Por qué estás tratando de quitarme lo que amo más que nada?"

Ella desvió sus ojos al suelo, lejos de él; su voz estaba llena del dolor de la traición. "Así que tú ya lo amas má..."

"¡Estoy hablando de ti!" casi gritó él. "¿No puedes ver que te matará si sigues así?"

Ella no respondió, mantuvo su vista alejada de él, pero su boca estaba sacudiéndose al abrirse y cerrarse, desesperadamente tratando de encontrar palabras para contraatacar. Pero semejantes palabras no existían.

"¿No dijiste que jamás querías volver a darte por vencida en la vida?" continuó él.

Eso era, la gota que colmó el vaso. Suspiró internamente, la culpa difícilmente soportable, al verla alcanzar inconscientemente su muñeca izquierda con una mano temblorosa. "N-no... no quise... yo..."

"Así que. ¿De verdad quieres dejarme aquí por mí cuenta..." eventualmente continuó él y empujó el plato hacia ella una vez más, "... o vas a comer algo?"

Ella miró su comida con una expresión, que no pudo interpretar. Justo cuando pensó que reuniría su orgullo restante y se iría, se desplomó en la silla y tomó el tenerlo en su mano temblorosa. "Esto no es justo..."

"No", concurrió él, sacudiendo su cabeza. "No, no lo es..."

* * *

"Hola", saludó a nadie en particular, pero a todos quienes podían oírlo, lo cual pudo haber sido nadie o la humanidad entera. Eso era difícil de decir, cuando todo lo que podía ver además de la gigante cabeza blanca que aún mantenía su sonrisa permanente, era el océano rojo. Shinji sólo esperaba que de alguna forma aquellos a quienes quería alcanzar pudieran escucharlo. "Ha... ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí", continuó él, mirando a Asuka quien estaba sentada pasivamente varios metros lejos de él. 

"Tengo... grandes noticias, creo. Nosotros, Asuka, ella... ella está embarazada". Suspiró, llevando sus ojos abajo en la arena sobre la que estaba arrodillado. "Éste debería ser un momento feliz. ¿O no? 'Un niño: La mayor prueba del amor entre dos personas'. Pero Asuka no parece pensar de ésa manera. No estoy seguro de exactamente qué ve ella en él. Le teme por una razón; lo suficiente como para haber tratado de matarlo de hambre".

"Ella me preguntó una vez por qué no me 'volví loco' cuando lo supe. Y yo mismo me he hecho la misma pregunta varias veces. No puedo decir que no tengo miedo, más bien lo contrario. Pero cuando pienso sobre ello nunca pude temer al niño, siempre temí _por_ él. No tengo idea de cómo se supone que sea un buen padre. Tengo incluso menos experiencia que la mayoría de los que serían padres tuvieron, quienes se hicieron ellos mismos ésa pregunta antes que yo. Y en tiempos de duda, no hay nadie a quien pedirle consejo, nadie para asegurarme de que puedo hacerlo todo bien". Sacudió su cabeza. "Nosotros, trayendo una nueva vida a éste mundo devastado parece tan increíblemente irresponsable. Pero ahora que sucedió, no estoy seguro por qué, pero no puedo temerle".

"Asuka sin embargo... finalmente pude hacerla comer, pero es una nueva lucha cada vez. Sólo estoy contento de que ésta fue la única manera en que pensó para..." Terminó su oración, ahogándose en las palabras como 'matar' o 'deshacerse de'. "¿Quién sabe lo que pudo haber pasado si ella hubiera tratado de tomar alguna clase de drogas?. ¿O si ella hubiera tratado de lastimar al niño, y casi seguramente a ella misma también, físicamente?"

"Pero eso es sólo una débil compensación. Sólo han pasado unas cuantas semanas, pero ya me siento exhausto. ¿Cómo se supone que pelee por varios meses más?. ¿O incluso años, si ella nunca lo acepta? Yo... yo simplemente no sé si puedo hacerlo." Con un falso sentimiento de esperanza, miró al océano. "Creo que necesitaré su ayuda más que nunca. Alguien para convencerla. O que me dé un consejo. Al menos unas palabras tranquilizadoras..."

Pero la única respuesta que el mar daría era el chocar de las olas.

En ése momento, Shinji se sitió increíblemente cansado. Cada choque añadía un peso a sus hombros. "Ayúdenme", rogó calladamente, mientras sus rodillas cedían y se desplomaba de frente en la arena. "Por favor..."

Sus dedos temblorosos cavaron sin dirección en la arena, los granos escabulléndose entre ellos, mientras forzaba a sus manos a cerrarse. Jadeando, mantuvo su cabeza abajo, esperando que alguien o algo le dijera qué hacer, hasta que dos pies se detuvieron al lado de él.

Su esposa lo miró, lástima y disgusto peleando el uno contra el otro en sus ojos. "Vamos", dijo ella calmadamente. "Vámonos a casa".

* * *

La gente a menudo piensa en la noche como la hora para los horrores; asustada por lo desconocido que tal vez esté acechando en la oscuridad. Pero no todo se veía mejor en la luz de la mañana. 

Las plumas estaban salvajemente dispersas alrededor, la sangre seca salpicada en ellas y en el suelo. Aquí y allí había pequeños montones de carne que habían sido arrancados durante la pelea por grandes colmillos.

Aunque ella había presenciado masacres peores de primera mano, o tal vez sólo debido a ésa horrible memoria, Asuka se estremeció ante la espantosa vista.

La noche anterior, habían sido despertados por un fuerte choque y ruidos salvajes en el gallinero. Armados con las mejores 'armas', las cuales fueron un rastrillo y una pala, corrieron para prevenir lo peor, pero ya era muy tarde. Cuando llegaron, una de las gallinas ya estaba muerta, el gallo luchaba inútilmente por unos cuantos segundos más en el hocico de la bestia. En la oscuridad, casi se había visto como un lobo, pero Asuka supuso que de hecho sólo era un perro salvaje, vuelto loco por el hambre. De lo contrario, no habrían sido capaces de asustarlo tan fácilmente, dejando atrás a una de sus presas.

"Tenemos... tenemos que verlo por el lado positivo, creo", Shinji murmuró, sacándola de sus pensamientos. "Ya no vamos a ser despertados muy temprano. Uhm... por un tiempo..." Le lanzó una mirada a su vientre levemente hinchado. "O... bueno... ya no vamos a tener que hacer más ésas revisiones..." rápidamente continuó, sin darle tiempo de empezar otra discusión, y dejó a un lado el huevo que sostenía contra la luz.

Pero ella realmente no se sentía con ganas de discutir de todas formas. A pesar de sus intentos de tomarlo como un hecho, Asuka sabía que él no estaba tomando el incidente muy bien.

Aunque sólo unos cuantos rasguños en su brazo fueron las únicas heridas físicas que sufrieron ésta vez, les había mostrado más que nunca que necesitaban una defensa más fuerte que una débil cerca que incluso había sido derribada en varios lugares.

"Y... tendremos algo diferente para comer por una vez..."

Eso la tomó por sorpresa. "¿Quieres comer...?"

"Bueno, tú, quiero decir nosotros podríamos utilizar un cambio. Y s-sería un desperdicio creo, si no lo hacemos..."

Su voz hueca concordaba bastante con los sentimientos de ella. Por supuesto, tener pollo para la cena era un buen cambio después de toda la comida enlatada, pescado y lo que habían podido cultivar, pero el pensamiento de comer algo con lo que habías vivido por más de un año silenció su apetito, sin importar cuán tonto parecía ser estar apegado emocionalmente a una estúpida ave.

Enojada, sacudió su cabeza. Sólo _era_ un ave estúpida y _era_ tonto rechazar ésta oportunidad. Las hormonas debían de estar haciendo un desorden con ella otra vez.

"Aún así. ¿No nos vamos a quedar cortos de huevos o algo?" eventualmente preguntó ella para alejar su mente de ése tema. "No es que me importe..."

"No lo creo. Aún tenemos una buena reserva que debería ser suficiente por una semana o dos", explicó Shinji, poniendo un huevo a contra luz. "Y parece que nos dejaron unos cuantos regalitos..." concluyó, dejándolo cuidadosamente en un segundo montón.

* * *

"¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?" Asuka lo saludó, mientras él regresaba a la habitación del hospital. 

"Perdón, arranqué el generador lo más rápido que pude", Shinji explicó y señaló el sofá de examinación. "¿Por qué todavía no te acuestas?"

La pelirroja gruñó algo que él no pudo comprender, pero de todas formas condescendió. Mientras tanto, él estaba revisando los instrumentos, tratando de recordar lo que había aprendido de su funcionalidad. Después presionó unos cuantos botones y el dispositivo comenzó a zumbar, tomó un cinturón y se movió para ponerlo alrededor del abdomen de Asuka.

"¿Puedes levantarte...? Gracias".

"¿Para qué es eso?" inquirió ella mientras se lo ponía a su alrededor, pero él no respondió. Siseó súbitamente cuando empezó a aplicar el gel de transmisión en su estómago. "¡Mierda!"

"Perdón, lo olvidé. ¿Está muy frío?"

"No soy una niñita, puedo soportarlo. ¡Pero pudiste haberme avisado!"

"Perdón", repitió él medio gruñendo, y tomó, lo que se figuró era el transductor del efecto doppler. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar...

"¿Qué es ése sonido?"

Shinji sonrió intensamente, escuchando la rápida palpitación que llenaba el cuarto. "Eso es el latido del corazón..."

"¿El...?" empezó ella, un poco de asombro en su voz. "¿No es un poco rápido para ser el latido de un corazón?"

"No", sacudió su cabeza, mirando la pantalla. "155 pulsaciones por minuto; eso debería ser bastante normal".

"Hm, como sea", Asuka bufó y desvió su cabeza de él. "Sólo apresúrate con esto".

Asintiendo, aseguró el dispositivo en su lugar con el cinturón, antes de tomar la sonda para el ultrasonido real. Asuka suprimió otro siseo cuando él colocó un poco más de gel en ella. "Está bien, echemos un vistazo".

"Como sea. ¡Sólo apúrate ya!"

Shinji suspiró, luego dio una respiración profunda. Con los latidos del corazón de su hijo haciendo eco en la habitación, pudo sentir los suyos propios acelerarse mientras empezaba a mover el transductor. En sólo unos cuantos momentos lo vería por primera vez. Y a pesar de sus palabras, notó por el rabillo de sus ojos que Asuka estaba cambiando su vista también a la pantalla.

El dispositivo de ultrasonido era un modelo clásico de dos dimensiones, y al principio no parecía haber más que ruido, una salvaje mezcla de negro, blanco y azul. Después de un rato empezó a preguntarse si de verdad era capaz de encontrar tan pequeño con sus ojos sin entrenamiento, pero finalmente pudo distinguir las primeras formas. La cabeza prominente vino primero a su vista. Luego siguió el pequeño cuerpo desproporcionado. Y con eso las cuatro pequeñas extremidades, aún no completamente desarrolladas, pero ya haciendo pequeños movimientos en los fluidos que lo rodeaban. Ése era su hijo, el hijo de ellos.

"¿Shinji...?"

No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que había estado mirando fijamente al monitor por al menos un minuto, sin siquiera notar las lágrimas de alegría acumulándose en sus ojos, ni la amplia sonrisa en su cara. Mientras se giraba hacia Asuka, ni siquiera pudo ser capaz de encontrar las palabras para describir sus sentimientos.

Por alguna razón, ella hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ver su mirada y rápidamente desvió su cabeza al lado, pero no lo bastante rápido como para que él no notara el brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Podemos irnos a casa ahora?" preguntó ella suavemente. "Tengo... tengo un poco de hambre..."

* * *

_Reporte de embarazo_

_Semana estimada: 14-15 (ahora bastante seguro)_

_A menudo leí y escuché que sería un evento crucial el ver a tu hijo por primera vez en ultrasonido. Debo admitirlo, realmente nunca entendí por qué. Todo feto se ve más o menos como cualquier otro, conoce a uno, conoces a todos, así es como esperaba que fuera._

_Pero uno cosa es saber sobre ello, y otra realmente ver ésta pequeña vida, fue abrumador. Sabía lo que podía esperar, sabía más o menos cómo se iba a ver. Y aún así, difícilmente pude concentrarme en revisar si todo estaba bien, en vez de sólo mirar fijamente con asombro cada pequeño movimiento._

_Me pregunto que habrá pensado mi padre, cuando me vio por primera vez. ¿Sintió la misma vasta felicidad como yo el día de hoy¿Siquiera vio un ultrasonido mío? Tal vez se oiga extraño, pero de alguna forma creo que lo hizo. Tal vez no tan intensa, pero parece difícil de creer, casi absurdo para mí ahora mismo, que pudo haber algún futuro padre quien no sintiera absolutamente nada en ése momento, ni siquiera él._

_Por fortuna, parece que Asuka se sintió tanto como yo mismo me sentí; de lo contrario no podría explicar el súbito despertar de sus instintos maternales. Bueno, al menos finalmente está comiendo adecuadamente sin _muchas_ quejas. Por supuesto ella dice que es sólo porque está harta de mis regaños. Pero ambos sabemos que ella simplemente no quiere admitir su culpa tan fácilmente. De cualquier forma, realmente no me importa, siempre y cuando ella haga su mejor esfuerzo por cuidar de ambas de ahora en adelante._

_Y (para ponerme al menos un poco profesional en ésta anotación), el cambio por fortuna no vino muy tarde. Por lo que puedo decir, el desarrollo del niño no fue afectado dramáticamente por la "dieta" de Asuka, pero quién sabe cuánto tiempo más habría sido así..._

* * *

"¿Por qué tuve que venir?" Asuka gimoteó. "¡Aún es muy temprano para éstas cosas de todas formas!" 

Shinji suspiró en silencio. "Sólo pensé que te gustaría ayudar a escoger las cosas para el bebé. Aún no tenemos nada; nada de juguetes, ni ropas, ni muebles..."

"¡Sí, lo sé!. ¡Pero todavía faltan meses hasta entonces! Todavía ni siquiera sabemos su sexo", le dijo ella, arrastrando los pies detrás. "¿Y por qué debería importarme de todas formas?" añadió rápidamente.

Demasiado rápido en opinión de Shinji. Otro suspiro se le escapó, mientras frotaba sus ojos cansados. No importaba lo que dijera, podía ver que ella en verdad estaba bastante impaciente por explorar cada artículo en toda la tienda de bebés. Sólo deseaba que ella dejara de pretender que no le importaba del todo; éstas peleas innecesarias lo desgastaban sin fin.

"Sé que todavía falta un tiempo", dijo él. "Pero probablemente tengamos que ir más de una vez de todas formas¿Por qué no empezar ahora? No tenemos más trabajo que tengamos que terminar hoy, así que..."

"Está bien, está bien", lo interrumpió ella. "Mientras estamos aquí, tal vez también busque algunas ropas de maternidad. Hasta mis pantalones más flojos y amplios se están haciendo demasiado apretados".

Dio una suave risa ahogada para sí mismo. Si no lo había hecho ya, su embarazo empezaba a volverse bastante obvio. Pero era lo bastante sabio para no empezar sobre ése tema por su cuenta.

Mientras Shinji miraba alrededor, no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendido y también un poco abrumado ante el tamaño de la tienda. Había sabido que estaba especializada para embarazos y suministros para bebé, pero no esperaba encontrar más de lo que pudo jamás haber imaginado. Había un área con muebles; cunas, mesas para cambiar pañales, sillas altas, corrales. Varios tipos de carretillas de bebé y cochecitos. Montones de ropas para madre e hijo. Toneladas de juguetes en todas las formas y tamaños. Una increíble variedad de botellas y (para ahora expiradas) fórmulas de leche. Y pañales hasta donde podía ver.

Sacudió su cabeza libre de ésta innecesaria exageración. Definitivamente sería más difícil elegir de ésta gama bienes de lo que él pensó, pero también sabía que debería estar feliz por tener tanto para escoger.

"Bueno. ¿Dónde deberíamos...?" Se interrumpió al notar que ya no estaba siendo seguido. "¿Asuka?"

Entonces la vio, parada inmóvil en el pasillo, mirando fijamente sin parpadear al estante enfrente de ella. Shinji ya había abierto su boca para preguntar, pero mientras seguía su vista fija, se volvió innecesario.

La fila estaba llena con varias muñecas, las cuales estaban sonriendo felizmente y los miraban fijamente de vuelta con sus ojos sin vida.

"Ven", dijo él suavemente, tirando de ella suavemente. "¿Por qué no vemos si podemos encontrarte unas lindas ropas?"

* * *

_Reporte de embarazo_

_Semana estimada: 15-16_

_El embarazo sigue sin ningún problema notable desde el cambio (aún no oficial) de Asuka, pero la misma Asuka... creo que realmente no debí haberla llevado ahí conmigo y tal vez también tenía razón sobre que aún era muy pronto. Debí haber sabido que esto podía suceder. Después de su "encuentro", apenas y dijo una palabra por el resto del día y su recién encontrado entusiasmo pareció irse por un rato._

_Por supuesto no son las muñecas lo que le duele, sino la memoria que le traen. No estaría sorprendido si era éste miedo lo que era un factor importante para el anterior comportamiento de Asuka, se diera ella cuenta o no. Hemos podido superar la mayoría de nuestros problemas de antes del Tercer Impacto, pero eso no significa que nos deshicimos de ellos por completo. Ser reemplazada por una réplica había sido un miedo principal para ella desde que su madre se volvió loca._

_Pero un bebé no es una muñeca, es un ser humano, una persona individual que simplemente no puede reemplazar a otra._

_Creo que Asuka se ha dado cuenta de eso para éste momento. Sólo espero que no lo olvide otra vez._

* * *

Siempre que Asuka veía la incubadora hecha a mano, sentía el extraño impulso de mirar a los huevos; por alguna razón no quería perderse el evento crucial. Si Shinji no estaba a la vista, siempre cedía ante ése impulso, a veces mirando fijamente durante varios minutos largos a las cáscaras inmóviles. 

Pero mientras pasaba por ahí ésa tarde, Asuka notó que ya no eran tan inmóviles. Con los ojos abiertos como platos, dejó caer la cubeta y la pala con las que había estado trabajando en el jardín y se agachó enfrente de ellos para tener una mejor vista. Sabía que era tonto, pero su corazón se aceleró en anticipación de lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Mirando alrededor, mordió su labio para no gritarle a Shinji que viniera y observara, o revelaría su pequeño secreto embarazoso. Aunque éste secreto no había sido tan malo como el otro.

Su mano vagó a su abdomen que se estaba ensanchando, donde su hijo estaba creciendo.

'_¡Ése maldito Shinji!. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer ése ultrasonido?. ¿Por qué tuvo que mostrármelo?'_

Por supuesto ella sabía por qué lo hizo. Él sabía exactamente que se volvería demasiado difícil para ella seguir odiándolo cuanto tuviera un 'rostro'. Hasta entonces había sido capaz de pretender que era algún parásito, un tumor, algo indeseable que estaba creciendo dentro de ella. Pero ahora, ya ni siquiera se encontró capaz de llamarlo una 'cosa'.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Se tensó en shock, el súbito sonido de la voz de Shinji sobresaltándola. Dócilmente, lo miró mientras él se paraba a su lado.

"Uhm, están... están naciendo..." indicó ella balbuceando, tratando inmediatamente de esconder el sonrojo de haber sido atrapada.

"¿Oh?. ¿Lo están?" preguntó él emocionado, inclinándose sobre su hombro para mirar.

El primer polluelo ya había atravesado el cascarón, el pico saliendo mientras trataba de liberar el resto. Los otros dos trabajaban duro para abrirse camino a través de las grietas que habían creado.

Asuka se sintió bastante incómoda, ahora que él estaba viendo el nacimiento sobre su hombro, pero ella no pudo ser capaz de levantarse e irse y su mente no podía pensar tampoco en una buena excusa. El hecho de que él ni siquiera había preguntado en realidad era lo peor.

Se quedaron así, sin decir una palabra, hasta que el silencio fue roto por los chirridos de los tres recién nacidos.

* * *

Asuka estaba aburrida. El trabajo del día hacía mucho que había sido terminado, el embarazo ahora mismo no estaba causando ningún problema (lo cual al menos habría sido una distracción), y Shinji... 

Giró su cabeza a un lado, donde estaba sentado en la butaca, absorto en un libro. Lo pensó por un momento, luego decidió que era mejor que nada, y se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia él.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó ella, pero ya le había arrebatado el libro antes de que pudiera responder. "¿'Nombres de Bebé Comunes y Extranjeros'?"

"Bueno, sí, no hemos pensado en un nombre aún..." respondió él dócilmente, una vez que su sorpresa inicial pasó.

Asuka movió su vista entre él y el libro. "¿Un nombre?"

"Sí. Quiero decir ¿Ya _no_ falta tanto...?"

"Todavía un par de meses".

"Está bien, está bien", admitió él. "Sólo quería que lo pensaras. ¿O ya tienes ideas?"

"No realmente..." murmuró ella. "¿Y por qué debería?"

Por un segundo, ella pudo haber jurado que él hizo rodar sus ojos, pero no preguntó.

Suspiró, rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello en pensamiento. "Bueno, simplemente podríamos llamarlo como a alguien cercano a nosotros. Tú sabes, si es una niña, 'Kyoko' o 'Yui'. O tal vez 'Misato', 'Hikari' o... o 'Rei', si insistes", Asuka listó. " 'Ryoji', si es un niño. ¡Definitivamente no 'Touji' o 'Kensuke'!" concluyó, sacando la última frase con una mirada de advertencia.

"No", dijo él tranquilamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Jamás quiero pensar en él o ella como un reemplazo para cualquiera de ellos. No sería justo para el niño llevar semejante carga en sus hombros".

Asuka suspiró pesadamente y se encogió de hombros. Él tenía un buen punto, uno muy bueno. Tarde o temprano dejaría que se escapara algo como '¡La pequeña Misato está bebiendo su jugo justo como la otra hacía con su cerveza!' y con el tiempo tal vez le dieran la sensación al niño que tenía que ser justo como su tocayo.

Pero ahora mismo, no tenía ideas y estaba empezando a alterarle los nervios. El adivinar nombres realmente no era lo que tenía en mente para matar su aburrimiento. "Entonces haz una mejor propuesta si ya quieres un nombre. Si de verdad estás esperando que pierda mi tiempo con esto: No quiero molestarme en pensar en un cierto nombre antes de que siquiera estemos seguros de su sexo de todos modos. Hacer dos listas es la doble cantidad para discutir sobre esto".

"¿Desde cuando te importa discutir sobre algo?" refunfuñó bajo su aliento, pero ella aún así lo oyó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

"Eh... yo sólo... ¿Qué tal un nombre adecuado para ambos sexos?"

"¿Ambos sexos? No creo que pueda ayudar con eso. En Alemania, un nombre obviamente tenía que ser masculino o femenino". Sacudió su cabeza, gruñendo. "¿No podemos dejarlo por ahora? Aún tenemos mucho tiempo para pensarlo de todas formas".

"Bueno, de hecho hay uno que me gusta", Shinji propuso reservadamente. "¿Qué... qué tal 'Aki'?"

" '¿Aki?' ¿'Aki Ikari'? No se escucha muy bien", Asuka comentó llanamente. Luego una pequeña sonrisa osciló rápidamente sobre sus labios. " 'Aki Sohryu' es mucho mejor..."

* * *

"¿Qué pasa?" 

Asuka no le respondió de inmediato, mientras lentamente se levantaba del lugar donde había estado trabajando. La sensación la había sorprendido tanto que le tomó un poco darse cuenta de qué era.

"Lo sentí".

Y con eso, una abrumadora ola de felicidad la invadió. Una gran sonrisa se posó en su cara mientras suavemente tocaba su abdomen de donde la agitación había venido.

Ocupada en su pequeño mundo, sólo notó por el rabillo del ojo que él se paró, tirando la máquina segadora y se le acercó. "¿Tú sentiste...?"

"¡Aquí!" Sin titubear, tomó la mano de él con ambas suyas, poniéndola en su estómago y sosteniéndola ahí. "¿También puedes sentirlo?" preguntó ella emocionada.

Shinji se vio confundido por un momento, pero luego sonrió tanto como ella lo izo, incluso aunque ella no estaba segura de que él realmente notara la leve presión.

"¡Se está moviendo!" exclamó ella intensamente, manteniendo su mano en su lugar. "¡Ahí!. ¡Ahí estaba otra vez!. ¿Tú...?"

Se interrumpió cuando vio su rostro, el cual estaba reflejando la felicidad del suyo propio. Pero extrañamente él mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los de ella en vez de enfocarse en su estómago, donde el bebé se había dado a conocer; con el aspecto de que estuviera viendo la cosa más encantadora del mundo.

"¿Qu-qué pasa?" eventualmente preguntó ella perpleja, su sonrisa cayendo un poco.

La suya sin embargo, se ensanchó aún más mientras se inclinaba hacia delante hasta que sus caras estaban a sólo pulgadas de distancia. "¡Te atrapé!"

Al principio, Asuka no entendió. Pero entonces el rojo se disparó en sus mejillas mientras lo miraba fijamente en shock. "¡Eso... yo... esto no quiere decir que haya cambiado de idea sobre ésta cosa!" trató de negar la emoción que había demostrado tan obviamente hacía sólo segundos, pero fue en vano.

Su sonrisa cambió en una mueca conocedora, mientras ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella. "Vamos, Asuka. Has estado actuando así durante las pocas semanas pasadas ahora. ¿De verdad piensas que no lo notaría?"

"¿Sabes?., eso es algo que realmente odio de tener a alguien quien me conoce tan bien," murmuró ella, cayendo en su abrazo. "Así que. ¿Lo sentiste?"

Shinji sacudió su cabeza. "Probablemente aún es muy pronto para eso de todas maneras. Pero no te preocupes", le dijo con una sonrisa. "Si Aki es algo como tú, voy a sentir las patadas lo bastante pronto".

"¡Hey!" Pero él ya se había alejado de ella y evadió el codazo previsto.

Por supuesto él realmente no tenía nada que temer. Porque en ése momento, ambos estaba riendo juntos abiertamente por primera vez en varias semanas.

* * *

_Reporte de embarazo_

_Semana estimada: 22-23_

_Bueno, nos estamos acercando al final del segundo trimestre. He leído que se supone que debe de ser el "más fácil", pero viendo que la mayor parte de la dieta de Asuka, nuestras peleas constantes, y luego su lento pero definitivo cambio de opinión pasaron principalmente en éste, difícilmente puedo imaginar que el tercer trimestre sea mucho peor. Pero por supuesto los libros más bien se referían a la condición de la madre._

_Hablando de la condición; hicimos otra revisión hoy. Hasta ahora aún no parece haber ninguna complicación; madre e hijo lo están haciendo bien. Empiezo a pensar que Aki realmente quiere hacer una sorpresa sobre su sexo. De alguna forma siempre hay una pierna bloqueando la vista a la 'región crítica' cuando estamos haciendo un ultrasonido o la imagen simplemente es demasiado borrosa para mí como para hacer una suposición. Asuka está casi segura de será una niña, "intuición femenina", como ella dice. Estoy un poco tentado a contraatacar con "intuición masculina", pero además de que ella sólo se reiría de mí, la verdad no tengo idea. Realmente no me importa si es niña o niño. No tengo experiencia en criar a un niño del todo, así que no importa si tengo que aprender a disfrazar o cómo enseñar deportes. Si va a ser una niña siguiendo los pasos de Asuka, probablemente termine haciendo ambos de todas formas._

* * *

"¡Oh Dios, Shinji!" Asuka gimió de placer. "¡De verdad eres lo mejor que he tenido!" 

"¿No era también yo el único que tuviste?"

"¡Sí, pero, ooohh, ahora recuerdo por qué me enamoré de ti!"

Shinji fue tomado desprevenido. "Pensé que me amabas mucho antes que ésa primera vez..."

"Ah, ya sabes lo que quiero decir. ¡Uhh, no-no te detengas!"

"¿Tal vez debemos cambiar las posiciones un poco?" preguntó él consternado, deteniéndose un poco. "No creo que el bebé sea lastimado así, pero. ¿No es un poco incómodo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza lo más que puedo en su postura actual. "¡Se siente demasiado bien para estar incómoda!"

"Pero..."

"Te juro que si no vas a continuar, yo... yo... ah, sólo encárgate ahora también del otro pie".

Pudo escuchar a Shinji suspirar, pero él accedió de todos modos. Había sido él quien se ofreció a darle un masaje a sus pies, cuando se había quejado de lo mucho que la molestaban otra vez, pero obviamente él no había esperado que ella tomara ésa oferta justo ahí. Ahora yacía boca abajo, con la parte superior de su cuerpo doblada sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus rodillas descansando en su silla. Shinji estaba sentado en el piso, sus manos trabajando para aliviar sus pies. Tal vez no haya sido la posición más cómoda para esto, pero aún así ella sentía deslizarse lentamente al cielo.

Después de lo que pudieron haber sido minutos u horas, sin embargo, él le habló.

"Hey. ¿Asuka...?"

Ella abrió sus ojos. "¿Hmm?"

"He... he estado pensando sobre el futuro..." dijo él, más o menos distante.

"¿El futuro?" La forma en que lo había dicho, parecía extrañamente serio de repente.

"Quiero decir... es casi seguro que no vamos a vivir tanto como nuestro hijo. Y entonces... lo-lo dejaríamos totalmente solo..."

Asuka suspiró, suponiendo a dónde iba a llevar esto. "Si estás sugiriendo que repoblemos el mundo, déjame pasar éste embarazo primero. ¿Está bien?"

Shinji casi había detenido el masaje para éste momento, sólo acariciando su pie distraídamente con su pulgar. "Estaba hablando más bien de... bueno, si... si vamos a tener más niños... tendríamos un problema si les dejáramos 'repoblar el mundo'..."

El rostro de Asuka se puso serio. "Incesto..."

Por supuesto, ella también había pensado en ésta posibilidad, pero siempre la sacaba de inmediato de su mente como algo de lo que se podría ocupar cuando tuviera que hacerlo. Ni siquiera podían estar seguros de que éste niño sería sano, o si alguna vez tendrían más que éste. E incluso si eventualmente tenían una niña y un niño, aún tendrían que pasar años hasta que fueran lo bastante mayores como para que sus hormonas les dieran problemas a sus padres.

La pregunta moral ni siquiera era el problema más grande. Después de todo, las morales murieron en el Tercer Impacto y dependía de Shinji y de ella cuáles de ellas querían conservar. Por supuesto sería más que incómodo para ellos ver a sus hijos ser amantes, pero el asunto más serio con el incesto eran los efectos hereditarios. Los genes se degenerarían, creando un alto riesgo de causar que los niños fueran incapacitados, mentalmente, físicamente o ambos. Semejantes niños jamás serían capaces de sobrevivir por su cuenta en semejante mundo hostil.

"Bueno, sí..." murmuró él. "E-estaba pensando; si concentrara mis estudios en inseminación artificial y demás. Tal vez si encontramos buenas muestras de esperma, quizás en verdad seamos capaces de construir una sociedad funcional después de todo".

"Además del gran 'tal vez' y el 'quizás' ahí. ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer eso?"

"Tengo unos cuantos años hasta entonces. Espero bastante aprender todo lo que necesito saber para eso".

"No lo sé... ya es bastante difícil como es. Hemos trabajado tanto sólo para sobrevivir, y lo será aún más una vez que tengamos que cuidar al bebé, y si he aprendido algo de los libros, es que nunca estarás los suficientemente preparado para todo lo que viene con ello. Realmente no nos veo a nosotros 'contruyendo una sociedad' si apenas y podemos mantener a tres personas vivas". Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. "Pensemos sobre eso cuando llegué la hora. ¿Está bien?"

* * *

_Reporte de embarazo_

_Semana estimada: 29-30_

_Tuvimos una falsa alarma hoy. Y no puedo expresar cuán aliviado estoy de que sólo haya sido eso. Un bebé tal vez tenga una oportunidad de sobrevivir en ésta etapa, pero bajo la condición de que reciba tratamiento médico completo, y por mucho que quisiera, dudo seriamente que pueda proveer eso._

_Creo que los cursos de dar a luz que empezamos hace dos semanas pusieron un poco hipocondríaca a Asuka y ella confundió los síntomas debido a eso. Sorprendentemente extraño, ella sólo es así cuando tal vez afecte al niño. Cuando se trata de otras incomodidades del embarazo, ella solamente o se queja fuertemente sobre ellas o se las guarda para sí misma hasta que le pregunto si está bien, pero nunca está ansiosa por ellas. Pero entonces otra vez, es Asuka..._

* * *

"¿Shinji?" Asuka lo llamó. Estaba parada a medio vestir en frente del espejo del guardarropa, las ropas, que tenía intención de vestir ése día en su mano. "¿Crees que estoy demasiado gorda?" 

Al principio, él sólo parpadeó ante su pregunta. Aún había estado peleando contra el sueño, pero ahora estaba completamente despierto. "Pensé que eso sólo era un cliché..." murmuró bajo su aliento, mientras se forzaba a sí mismo a incorporarse.

"¿Qué?"

"Eh... N-nada", añadió él rápidamente. Levantándose de la cama, se le acercó, abrazándola por detrás. "Por supuesto que no creo que estés gorda. ¿Por qué debería?"

"¿De verdad? No lo sé", Asuka dijo, sonando un poco triste. "Es sólo..." no terminó su frase.

"Te amo", aseguró él, adivinando lo que ella temía, por la razón que fuera. "Y tu aspecto jamás ha sido la razón más importante para eso. Aunque fue una buena adición, desde luego..."

"Pervertido..." Ella lo miró con una mueca.

El dio una suave risa ahogada, besando su mejilla mientras pasaba delicadamente su mano por su vientre. "En apenas un mes darás a luz a nuestro hijo. ¿De verdad esperabas que te amara menos ahora sólo por éste pequeño efecto secundario? Al contrario, creo que ahora te amo más de lo que jamás lo he hecho".

"Oh, ahora de verdad te estás poniendo melodramático", Asuka notó en un tono de advertencia.

"Perdón", murmuró él, suspirando. Como si no fuera lo bastante difícil satisfacer a la Asuka 'normal', diciéndole a una con constantes cambios de humor lo que ella quería oír parecía como una tarea imposible. ¿Cómo pudo él alguna vez haber pensado que no habría mucha diferencia? "Pero melodramático o no, aún así no creo que tu belleza haya disminuido del todo".

Ésa era la verdad, ni siquiera exagerada. Ella parecía brillar un poco más cada día, entre más cerca venía la fecha.

Sin embargo, Asuka sólo se encogió de hombros ante el elogio. "Bueno, eso es lindo y todo, pero aún así creo que éstos pantalones ya no me quedan. Maldición, y eran unos de mis favoritos". Se dio la vuelta, alzando una ceja. "¿Así que vas a dejar ésta tontería tierna y estúpida y me darías mi mono rojo ahora?"

* * *

_Reporte de embarazo_

_Semana estimada: 38-39_

_Otra "probablemente última" revisión hoy, y además de la sensación que tengo de que Aki tal vez sea más pequeño que lo promedio, aún no parecen haber problemas críticos. Pero aunque esto de hecho tal vez facilite un poco el nacimiento, realmente no me tranquiliza. Mientras más se acerca el día estimado, más miedo tengo de las posibilidades. Hay tanto que podría ir mal. Ni siquiera sé cómo debo manejar el nacimiento. Usualmente, habría todo un equipo entero, doctor, enfermera, partera, que puede ocuparse del niño, mientras que otros, incluyendo al padre, pueden estar ahí para la madre. Pero yo voy a tener que asegurarme por mí mismo que ambos están bien, antes, durante e incluso más después del nacimiento._

_Sin embargo, eso no es lo que más me asusta. Todo el tiempo estuve estudiando acerca de nacimientos regulares, pero no pensé acerca de la especial, situación problemática en la que estamos metidos. Sea la juventud de Asuka, que será su primero, la falta de personal educado, o más que nada mi incapacidad de reaccionar apropiadamente en una situación crítica. La necesidad de una Cesárea no es rara, y no veo cómo deba hacer eso. Por ejemplo, la madre siendo tan joven como es Asuka, ella tal vez no alcance la dilatación necesaria, o el cordón umbilical tal vez su enrolle en el cuello de Aki, o si él o ella simplemente viene mal, o... Entre más aprendo, más temo que no haya aprendido lo suficiente. Y mira esto. Se suponía que fuera un reporte de los datos que tal vez necesitara. ¿Pero cómo se supone que filtre alguna información crucial entre todas mis quejas y pensamientos? No sé cómo se supone que haga esto..._

**_¡Hey, Baka!. ¿Pensaste que no sabía de tu pequeño diario? Bueno, ahora lo hago. Te quedaste dormido a su lado, después de estudiar, otra vez, hasta las 2 de la mañana._**

**_De todas formas, deja de preocuparte tanto con un demonio. Estoy bien. Y estoy segura, no, sé que Aki también está bien. De verdad deberías de dejar de ser tan pesimista. Hemos llegado tan lejos, superado tantos obstáculos en nuestras vidas. Sobreviviremos a éste también. Nosotros tres._**

* * *

Asuka brevemente hizo una mueca de dolor cuando un fuerte trueno retumbó otra vez, antes de que reasumiera su vista por la ventana, donde su empapado esposo estaba ocupado asegurando el jardín de la tormenta. Él había insistido en hacerlo solo, pero eso no quería decir que a ella le gustara, y si no hubiera sido por su estado actual, no habría cedido. 

Se estremeció, acariciando su amplio vientre. "Sólo espero que no estés pensando en algo como 'nacer en una noche de tormenta'."

Suspirando, se alejó de la ventana y regresó a la cama. Le tomó un poco, pero eventualmente pudo sentarse en ella, recargándose contra la cabecera. Ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de dormir ahora. De nuevo, su mano pasó a donde su hijo estaba creciendo.

Shinji había dicho que ahora podía ser en cualquier momento. Y con cada día que pasaba, se ponían más ansiosos y llenos de anticipación. Tal vez en sólo unas cuantas horas, estaría ésta nueva pequeña vida de la que ellos tendrían que encargarse.

Estaban lo mejor preparados que eran capaces; la habitación del niño estaba esperando a su nuevo huésped, mamelucos y otras ropas de varios tamaños en el guardarropa, docenas de pañales listos para usarse, y montones de juguetes que querían ser usados. Lo único que faltaba era el bebé.

"Aki..." la muy pronto futura madre susurró, su mirada como sus pensamientos enfocada en el ser dentro de ella. "Lo sé, realmente no tuvimos un buen comienzo". Se detuvo, dando un resoplido amargo.

"Está bien, eso es una gran atenuación", añadió murmurando. "Tenía... tenía miedo, creo. Miedo de ésa cosa dentro de mí. Que se llevara a Shinji de mí. Que me... lastimara. Pero eso fue antes de que supiera que eras tú".

"Se oye tonto. ¿No?" bufó ella. "Bueno, probablemente lo es".

"Lo siento", continuó eventualmente después de una corta pausa. "Lo sé, esto difícilmente es suficiente para excusarme de cómo actué entonces, pero... pero temo que es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora mismo. Pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo para compensarlo una vez que estés aquí. Una vez que pueda sostenerte en mis brazos. Una vez que pueda mostrarte realmente lo mucho que significas para mí". Sonrió un poco, sintiendo una leve patada de su hija, sin estar segura de interpretarla como un '¡Rayos, sí!' o un '¡Deja de decir tonterías y déjame dormir!'

Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció tan rápido como vino y su cara se puso seria otra vez. "Supongo que jamás seré la mejor madre de todas, como te lo merecerías. Pero lo prometo, trataré de serla para ti". Una leve sonrisa jugueteó en sus labios una vez más. "Sólo pónmelo un poco fácil. ¿Está bien?"

* * *

"Asuka. ¿Qué estás haciendo?" 

"Reparando la cerca, si no puedes verlo..."

Shinji giró sus ojos. Seguro que podía ver que ella estaba clavando los clavos para fijar un reemplazo para una tabla rota, y su vientre de nueve meses _por supuesto_ no estaba metiéndose en el camino del todo. "¿P-por qué solamente no me dejas hacerlo?" preguntó él delicadamente, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros. "Deberías volver dentro y..."

"¿Descansar?. ¡De ninguna manera! He descansado más que suficiente las últimas semanas. Y tú ya tienes mucho que hacer para arreglar todo". Asintió ella al desastre que su jardín era ahora, donde había estado ocupado con los esfuerzos por limpiar hasta que la oyó trabajar. "Ésa tormenta ha sido la peor que hemos tenido en un tiempo. ¿Así que qué tal si sólo agradeces que tu generosa esposa te está ayudando?"

"Asuka, necesitas descansar", trató él una vez más. "Créeme, estarás bastante ocupada una vez que Aki esté aquí".

"Como tu también. Y estoy cansada de sólo sentarme y acostarme por ahí, solamente esperando. Así que o me dejas manejar esto, o iré a revisar que los paneles solares y el techo estén bien".

Sus hombros se hundieron en derrota. Era obvio que ella no se iba a dejar ser persuadida sin una gran pelea a la que él no se quería arriesgar. "Y no han pasado ni dos horas desde que te estabas quejando por tu espalda", murmuró él bajo su aliento mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Nada", suspiró él. "Sólo no te esfuerces mucho. ¿Está bien?"

Pero sus últimas palabras fueron ya ahogadas por los fuertes golpes del martillo. Suspirando una vez más empezó a regresar a su trabajo, hasta que...

"¡Ouch!"

Su grito y el sonido del martillo cayendo, causaron que se diera la vuelta al instante. "¿Qué pasa?. ¿Te golpeaste sola?"

Él pudo haberse abofeteado a sí mismo por ésa pregunta estúpida el instante en que la vio inclinándose contra la cerca, sosteniendo su estómago.

"¡No, idiota!" siseó ella, haciendo una mueca de dolor. "Sól-sólo porque tú te habrías..." En vez de terminar su frase, inhaló profundamente, obviamente tratando de disminuir el dolor. Jadeando, lo miró a los ojos. "Es hora", declaró ella susurrando.

* * *

Es hora. 

Nunca antes éstas palabras habían tenido un mayor impacto en Shinji Ikari. Atónito, la miró fijamente por un rato, hasta que sus funciones cerebrales más altas finalmente volvieron en acción.

Después de una corta, definitiva respuesta a su pregunta si estaba segura justo después de sólo una contracción, él se metió corriendo adentro, tomó las llaves del auto, volvió afuera apresurado para llevarla a la pick-up y ayudarle a subir, en menos de treinta segundos.

'_¡Está bien, Shinji, tranquilízate!'_ se recordó a sí mismo y respiró profundamente. _'Tenemos más que tiempo suficiente. Y probablemente es sólo otra falsa alarma de todas formas'_.

Mientras sus manos levemente dejaron de temblar, insertó la llave, encendió el motor y salió manejando. Sin embargo su nerviosismo aún no se había ido del todo, lo cual pronto se volvió aparente en su camino al manejar a través de las calles vacías.

"¡Cuidado!" Asuka gritó cuando él casi perdió el control sobre le vehículo y estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra uno de los autos descompuestos en la acera.

"Lo siento..."

"¡No me digas que lo sientes, fíjate que no nos mates!. ¿Por qué necesitamos ir ahí de todas formas?. ¡La gente tenía a sus hijos en casa aún cuando había todavía personal calificado en los hospitales!"

"P-pensé que era mejor en caso de que necesitara los instrumentos".

"¿No pudiste llevarlos a casa?"

"No todos. Necesito hacer otra revisión en el ultrasonido para ver si todo está bien; si Aki está en la posición correcta y demás".

"¿No puedes simplemente sentir eso?"

"En teoría sí, pero habría tenido que aprenderlo y practicarlo, y..."

"¿Entonces por qué no lo hiciste?"

"... Y no creo que puedo decirlo tan exacto de todos modos. Además, no veo por qué es tan malo. Deberíamos de tener más que tiempo suficiente para llegar allí. Es casi seguro que tomará varias horas hasta el nacimiento".

"¿Horas?. ¿Voy a tener éstas.¡AH!., és... éstas estúpidas contracciones por varias HORAS más?"

"Bueno..." empezó él, pero mirando a sus ojos escrutadores rápidamente se interrumpió, tratando de pensar en algo para evadir la respuesta probablemente más honesta. "B-bueno, no si es sólo otra falsa alarma..."

"¡NO ES UNA FALSA ALARMA!" Asuka le gritó, antes de que pudiera terminar su frase. Obviamente no había sido una buena forma de cambiar el tema después de todo.

Shinji dejó salir un pequeño suspiro. "¿Pero... pero cómo puedes estar tan segura después de sólo una, o dos ahora, contracciones?"

"¿Quién dijo que fue la primera?"

"¿Ya habían empezado y no me lo dijiste?" Ahora era el turno de Shinji de subir el tono de voz. "¿Incluso querías continuar trabajando?"

"¡PON TUS OJOS EN LA CALLE!" le recordó ferozmente cuando apenas y pudieron evadir un gran fragmento de un edificio destruido que bloqueaba una gran parte de la calle. "Tú sólo pensaste que era otra falsa alarma, y yo también. Pero ahora..." La agresión se desvaneció de ella. "E-es diferente. Puedo sentirlo".

Las manos de Shinji se apretaron alrededor del volante mientras dejaba salir un resoplido. "E-está bien entonces... ¿Revisaste cuán cercanas son?" Pudo sentirla sacudir su cabeza y miró el reloj que había estado usando últimamente, principalmente sólo para éste propósito. "Uh, veamos, la última fue hace un minuto. Sólo dime cuando la siguiente venga. ¿Está bien?"

"¡Oh, puedes estar seguro _con un demonio_ que te lo dejaré saber de alguna manera!"

Él no quería calentar más la atmósfera entre ellos más de lo que ya estaba en ésta situación con una respuesta equivocada, así que estuvo bastante aliviado de que el hospital viniera a la vista en ése momento. Dado que no tenía que molestarse por ello, sólo estacionó el auto enfrente de la entrada. Como siempre últimamente, le tomó un rato sacar a Asuka y aún más para ayudarla a llegar a la habitación donde habían hecho los ultrasonidos. Pero eventualmente la vio acostarse en el sofá de examinación, su respiración ya se había profundizado para éste momento.

"Está bien, ahora han pasado casi cuatro minutos", dijo Shinji, fallando en su intento de no mostrar ninguna señal de nerviosismo mientras se quitaba el reloj del brazo y lo ponía en la palma abierta de ella, cerrándola a su alrededor con ambas suyas. "No creo que tome mucho para que me pierda la siguiente, pero sólo en caso..."

"¿Qué?" comenzó ya cuando él rápidamente besó su frente y se levantó. "¿A-a dónde vas ahora?"

"Enseguida regreso", aseguró él, ya casi en la puerta. "Solamente tengo que encender el generador".

"¡Así que me vas a dejar sola AHORA?"

La enojada, pero principalmente asustada mirada en sus ojos le recordó por qué había temido tanto éste momento. Se suponía que otros se encargaran de éstas cosas ahora, no él. Él sólo debía cuidarla a ella.

"Enseguida regreso", prometió una vez más y corrió tan rápido como sus pies lo llevaron fuera de la habitación y abajo al sótano.

* * *

Incluso aunque fueron probablemente sólo uno o dos minutos como máximo, a ella le pareció una eternidad hasta que finalmente regresó, sobándose su brazo. 

"¿Qué paso?"

"Di una vuelta muy rápido y me estrellé contra la pared", Shinji murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Ella trató de reírse de él, pero en ése momento otra contracción la golpeó; el dolor convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca de dolor por los al parecer segundos sin fin que duró. Así que en vez de eso, vertió tanto sarcasmo como pudo en su voz. "Oh, el pobre Shinji tiene tanto horrible, horrible dolor. ¿Cómo se supone que yo siquiera pueda ser capaz de relacionarme con eso?"

"Lo siento", dijo él, sus jadeos calmándose lentamente. "Traté de ser lo más rápido que pude".

"¡Bueno, no fue lo suficientemente rápido!" gritó ella y asintió su cabeza abajo a sus piernas, donde un fluido goteaba abajo en un pequeño charco en el suelo.

"Mierda".

"¡No, no lo es, idiota!. ¿No me digas que tengo que confiar en alguien para ayudarme a dar a luz quien ni siquiera puede ver la diferencia entre mierda y fluidos amnióticos?"

Shinji pareció ignorar su burla, pero eso no lo detuvo de parecer como si no estuviera muy seguro de qué hacer a continuación. "Eh, eso... justo ahora. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva?"

"Ni idea; cinco, tal vez seis minutos creo. ¿Eso aún es importante ahora? Ella ahí viene de cualquier forma".

"¿Cinco o seis...?. ¿Ya?" murmuró él como si no la hubiera escuchado más. "¿Exactamente cuánto tiempo tuviste éstas contracciones ya?"

"¿Importa?" le maldijo, mostrándole claramente que no quería seguir más con esto. Sus acusaciones eran la última cosa que ella necesitaba ahora.

Él obviamente cogió la pista y no respondió, pero la mirada que le dio golpeó a Asuka más que cualquier cosa que pudo haber dicho.

La revisión desde hacía mucho se había vuelto un procedimiento de rutina. Al principio había sido más que incómodo para ambos tener a Shinji revisando sus parte más íntimas, algo que a ella tampoco nunca le gustó mucho con ginecólogos profesionales, incluso aunque habían sido amantes por ya un buen tiempo. Pero ahora realmente no era más un problema para ella, especialmente no en ése momento cuando había mucho más en su mente. Ni siquiera prestó mucha atención mientras él rápidamente hizo las pruebas; sólo notando que estaba aliviado de que Aki obviamente estaba en la posición correcta, la cabeza primero.

Pero el fuerte jadeo que se le escapó cuando quiso revisar la dilatación la sobresaltó. "¡E-eso es más de siete, casi ocho centímetros ya!"

"Bueno, parece que ella tiene prisa por conocer a sus padres..." Asuka comentó con una débil sonrisa.

A diferencia de ella, Shinji realmente no parecía muy divertido por la broma. Podía decir que éste progreso lo había puesto increíblemente nervioso¿Pero pensaba él que era algo diferente para ella? El prospecto de dar a luz probablemente en cualquier momento ahora era más emocionante y aterrador al mismo tiempo que cualquier cosa antes jamás...

"¡AAAHH!"

... Y las contracciones más bien reforzaron lo último. "¡M-maldición!. ¿No puedes darme un analgésico?. ¡Ésa, cómo sea que se llame!"

"¿Anestesia epidural? N-no lo sé Asuka. ¿Sientes que es necesario? Supondría un montón de riesgos adicionales, incluso si pudiera dártela bien, lo cual ya es más que cuestionable".

"¡Tú soporta éste dolor y luego habla de tomar riesgos!" le maldijo fuertemente. "¡Al diablo con tu miedo a los anestésicos!"

"¿Y si te doy una dosis demasiado alta?. ¡No serías capaz de empujar apropiadamente si la parte inferior de tu cuerpo está completamente entumida!. ¿O si accidentalmente daño tu espina?"

"¡Entonces dame algo más!"

Su ojos, que habían estado cerrados de dolor, se abrieron como platos cuando sintió su mano tibia sosteniendo la suya.

"Temo que es todo lo que puedo darte ahora mismo", Shinji le dijo, un intento de una sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios, que ella trató de regresar mientras su pulgar se movía sobre el anillo que le había dado ése día en la playa.

Pero rápidamente se ahogó de nuevo en el dolor dentro de ella.

Pudo oírlo estremecerse cuando le apretó la mano en reflejo. "A-Asuka, necesitas recordar las técnicas de respiración que practicamos. Se supone que eso alivia el dolor un poco".

"¡Estúpida respiración!. ¡Todo lo que tuvimos de referencia fueron unas estúpidas películas!" maldijo ella, pero condescendió de todas formas, y ciertamente, el dolor disminuyó lentamente, aunque más bien se lo atribuyó al fin de la contracción.

La mirada de Shinji estaba llena de preocupación y culpa. "Puedo ver si encuentro una pelota de nacimiento o algo. No hice mucha investigación sobre el nacimiento en el agua, pero había una bañera aquí. ¡P-podríamos intentarlo de todas formas! Maldición, sabía que debimos haber..."

"¡No!" Casi inconscientemente, apretó su mano más fuerte. Por mucho que le gustara negarlo, estaba asustada a más no poder. Ni siquiera quería que él se fuera y ella no se atrevía a moverse un poco.

"¡Estoy... puedo manejarlo! No es tan malo, de hecho", dijo tranquilizadoramente, pero sus ojos humedeciéndose dijeron la verdad mucho antes de que la siguiente contracción viniera y el inevitable látigo de dolor pasara a través de ella. "¡Mierda!. ¡Y pensé que ser masacrada por los EVAS había sido malo!"

"Asuka", dijo él tranquilamente; su mano libre que estaba acariciando su cabello teniendo un muy bienvenido efecto calmante en ella. "S-sé que no es fácil para ti, pero incluso aunque ya has llegado bastante lejos, probablemente aún va a tomar un buen rato. ¿No deberíamos al menos ponerte un poco más cómoda?"

Asuka mordió su labio, su mente debatiendo entre escuchar a su razón o a sus temores. Pero mientras veía sus ojos consternados, sacudió su cabeza con una débil sonrisa. "Aquí tengo todo lo que necesito para estar cómoda".

* * *

En retrospectiva, ninguno de ellos recordaría si el tiempo pareció arrastrarse lentamente por las siguientes horas. Cuando no revisaba su condición, Shinji hacía su mejor esfuerzo por animar a Asuka a continuar, diciéndolo lo bien que lo estaba haciendo y recordándole las técnicas de respiración así como también tratando de distraerla con casi tontos intentos de conversación; como la idea de adquirir algunos terrenos vecinos a los suyos propios para expandir el jardín, o cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que habían ido a la playa, incluso habló acerca del clima. Por mucho que ella agradeció sus intentos, Asuka apenas y lo escuchaba. Las contracciones venían un poco más rápido y duraban un poco más cada vez, parecía una maravilla que la mano de Shinji no se rompiera bajo la presión que ella le estaba pasando. 

Había un tema que realmente no fue tocado todo el tiempo sin embargo, a pesar de volverse más evidente en las mentes de ambos con cada minuto: En cualquier momento ahora, serían padres. Por supuesto, habían sabido por meses que pasaría, lo habían visto, lo habían sentido, pero ahora, realmente sucedería, ahora se volvería real. Y a pesar de todas las preparaciones, libros e incluso videos en los últimos meses, aún no tenían idea de qué era realmente lo que se suponía que hicieran; cómo en verdad podrían cuidar de un niño.

Asuka estaba demasiado ocupada para estar preocupada sin embargo. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más deseaba haber tomado antes las ofertas de Shinji; cada segundo dudaba más que pudiera seguir acostada retorciéndose y sudando en ése sofá, capaz apenas de sentir nada más que dolor. Incluso había considerado preguntarle por un intento de una Cesárea, pero ya sabía que él sólo haría su pobre excusa de que no se sentía capaz de hacer ningún tipo de cirugía. Pero no le importaba más eso, sólo quería que esto terminara.

Lo más pronto posible así que le dio la bienvenida a la sensación que eventualmente pasó a través de ella, y ni siquiera importaba si sólo fue una invención de su mente nublada. _Tenía_ que ser el momento correcto.

"¿Shinji?. ¡Voy... voy a empezar a empujar ahora!"

"Uhm, e-está bien..." tartamudeó él sorprendido ante su anuncio y renuentemente se levantó. "¡Espera! Sólo déjame revisar qué tanto..."

"¡No me importa un carajo!" le maldijo. "¡Voy a empujar ahora!" Y junto con la siguiente contracción, aplicó tanta presión como pudo reunir hacia abajo. "¡AAAAAHHH, mierda! Está bien, está bien, aún es demasiado pronto después de todo..."

"¡No!" No..." declinó Shinji, quien había asumido su posición en el extremo del sofá para éste momento. "¡Es-está bien!. ¡C-continúa!"

"Pero... pero duele..." dijo ella a través de dientes apretados. "I-incluso más..."

"Yo... uhm..." Cuando estaba buscando las palabras, contemplando si ser honesto o no, rara vez era una buena señal. "E-está bien, de verdad".

"Sí, claro..."

Él respiró pesadamente. "Créeme o no, no importa. No hay marcha atrás ahora". Mientras la miraba a los ojos, había un mirada determinada en los suyos que raramente mostraba. "Puedes hacer esto, Asuka. ¡Sé que tú puedes!"

Pero sus palabras alentadoras fueron rápidamente olvidadas. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, trabajando aún más duro que antes para empujar junto con las agonizantes contracciones, pero su fuerza se estaba drenando más y más. Las largas, agotadoras horas de estar en labor le habían costado más de lo que había esperado.

Shinji estaba demasiado absorto por los sucesos como para ser una gran ayuda y eso le dolió más, incluso aunque había sabido que sería así. Él sólo debía de estar ahí para ella ahora, sosteniendo su mano y calmándola o dándole palabras de aliento. Aunque él estaba justo a su lado, no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan solo como lo hacía ahora.

Conducida por pura fuerza de voluntad, continuó peleando; trayendo todo lo que tenía para dar a luz a su hija; su mente sólo enfocada en ése pensamiento. Su hija. Su familia. Y una vez que esto terminara, vivirían felices para siempre.

Pero dentro muy profundo, sabía que eso sólo era un tonta ilusión. El abrumador dolor le hizo más y más aparente que algo faltaría en ésa imagen de un mundo perfecto.

"¿Shinji...?" lo llamó, apenas susurrando. "Prométeme... que... la cuidarás bien..."

"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó él, obviamente sólo escuchando parcialmente a lo que estaba diciendo; mirándola sólo por un segundo, antes de enfocarse en su tarea otra vez.

"Duele, Shinji... duele tanto", dijo ella en un tono tan débil que ésta vez atrapó su atención. "No creo que esto esté bien... C-creo que me estoy..."

"¡No hables así!. ¡Por favor... estará bien, créeme!" trató de confortarla, pero estaba demasiado frenético él mismo para ser muy efectivo. "¡La... la cabeza ya casi sale!. ¡Sólo un poco más!"

Las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras invocaba toda la poca energía que le quedaba para empujar una última vez, cuando otra ola de dolor pasó a través de su cuerpo. Pero entonces, sonrió débilmente...

... mientras unos fuertes llantos llenaron la habitación.

"¡Asuka!. ¡Es una niña!" lo oyó exclamar en una casi histérica alegría. "¡De verdad es una niña!"

Mientras miraba a su pequeña familia entre ojos medio cerrados, no pudo ver nada más que la forma borrosa de su esposo y su hija lívida en sus brazos. Y aún así, sintió una increíble felicidad por dentro.

_'Por supuesto. Eso debe ser lo que realmente es morir...'_

"¿Asuka?" Su voz cargaba ahora una pizca de preocupación, pero apenas y podía verlo más girándose hacia ella. "¿Qué...?"

"Cuí... dala..."

"¿Asuka?. ¿ASUKA?"

Los gritos asustados de Shinji de su nombre y los vigorosos llantos del pequeño ser al que acababa de dar a luz fueron las últimas cosas que escuchó mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Su sonrisa nunca dejó su rostro.

* * *

Shinji no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó parado al lado de la cama con la forma silenciosa, sólo mirándola. Al principio su mente había estado demasiado ocupada para realmente comprender lo que había pasado, pero ahora las lágrimas no se detendrían. 

Cuidadosamente alcanzó su mano. Se sintió tan suave, tan vulnerable en la suya. Se veía tan tranquila en su sueño. Justo como su madre siempre lo hacía.

Su madre...

La sonrisa de Shinji se desvaneció mientras se daba la vuelta de la cuna a la cama a su lado, donde había colocado a Asuka después de que pasó. Los mismos dedos que acababan de acariciar la cálida mano de su hija recién nacida ahora cerrados alrededor de la de su esposa.

Quería estar enojada con ella. No era justo. ¿No sabía ella que ya era lo bastante difícil para él?. ¿Cómo pudo simplemente dejarlo para que se encargara de todo?

Pero no podía estar enojado. No ahora y de la manera en que se sentían, nunca otra vez.

Después de secarse sus lágrimas, se inclinó, sólo queriendo besarla una última vez...

"Nnn..."

... antes de que sus ojos se abrieran.

"¿Sh-Shinji...?"

"Sí", rió él suavemente. "¿Quién más se atrevería a despertarte así?"

"¿Despertar?" preguntó ella cansinamente. "Pero... ¿N-no estoy...?"

Shinji sacudió su cabeza. "No. Pero sí que me asustaste, cuando te desmayaste. Creo que el dolor fue un poco demasiado para ti después de todo. Y eso combinado con la pérdida de sangre..."

"¿Sólo me desmayé...?" reflexionó ella, su voz muy cansada para mostrar cualquier señal de vergüenza. Pero entonces de repente pegó un brinco. "¿Dónde está...?"

"Shh", Shinji la calmó e hizo que se acostara de nuevo. "Está dormida". Señaló la cuna detrás de él.

"¿Está...?"

Él asintió, anticipando su pregunta. "Como supuse, es un poco pequeña para su edad, pero por lo demás, está perfectamente bien hasta donde puedo decir. Tú fuiste la que me preocupó. ¿Sabes?., me diste bastantes problemas, teniendo que ver si ambas de ustedes están bien sin descuidar a la otra".

Asuka realmente no parecía importarle mucho el sentirse culpable ahora, manteniendo su vista fijada en la pequeña cama. "¿Puedo... sostenerla?"

"No lo sé", Shinji murmuró titubeando, sintiéndose partido en dos entre madre e hija. "Me tomó un rato hasta que conseguí hacerla dormir..."

"Shinji, por favor..."

Él suspiró, pero asintió de todas formas. No tenía oportunidad de negarle nada cuando se lo pedía en ése tono, y especialmente no en ése momento.

Incluso aunque tuvo cuidado cuando levantó a su hija fuera de su cama, no tuvo éxito en dejarla dormir. Sorpresivamente, ella no empezó a llorar otra vez, tal vez aún demasiado exhausta como para hacer más que un bajo gimoteo.

Asuka se había incorporado en su cama, descansando su espalda en la almohada contra la cabecera. Con manos temblorosas, recibió a su hija de él; acogiendo al infante en sus brazos. Por alguna razón, la recién nacida no parecía estar molesta por la interrupción de su sueño del todo, mientras dos pares de cansados, pero brillantes ojos azules se miraron los unos a los otros. Una brillante sonrisa fue devuelta por una temblorosa. Asuka falló en contener las lágrimas de alegría por más tiempo, acariciando cuidadosamente la mejilla de su hija con su dedo.

"Hola, mi pequeña Aki", dijo ella, su voz quebrándose bajo los abrumadores sentimientos. "Bienvenida a nuestro mundo..."

* * *

Notas del autor también conocidas como "la creación de" desvaríos que la mayoría de ustedes no van a leer de todas formas: 

Está bien, ésa pequeña travesura al final fue más bien sin sentido, ya que todos ustedes saben bastante bien que ella no moriría. Pero no pude evitarlo. XD.

Y sí, sé que los recién nacidos no sonríen o tienen ojos azules todavía, pero meh, a pesar de la investigación que hice, aún conservé un montón de 'libertad artística' de todas maneras. Y rayos, esto es Anime, es casi blasfemia que no hiciera de Aki una Chibi-Asuka.

Hablando de investigación, mientras que hice un poco, no daré ninguna garantía de que esté correcta. Dado que nunca he presenciado un embarazo de primera mano, mis fuentes fueron básicamente sólo la TV y la red, y mientras que éstas te ayudan a tener una descripción general, es difícil obtener algunos detalles. Por ejemplo: Pensé que usarían algún tipo de micrófonos para escuchar los latidos del corazón de un feto y no fue sino hasta que ya tenía ésa escena terminada desde hacía mucho que supe que una máquina de efecto doppler de hecho funciona casi igual a un ultrasonido "real". Por supuesto con el resultado "tenía" que cambiar una escena perfectamente buena, sin estar seguro de si realmente era más exacto ahora que antes. A veces odio estar equivocado y/o en verdad hacer investigación, en la débil esperanza de que no lo esté...

Bueno, no soy una mujer, no vivo en un mundo postapocalíptico, y realmente no puedo imaginar no aceptar a mi hijo si sé que viene en camino, así que no tengo de idea de cuán "razonable" sea un intento de tratar de matarlo de hambre. Pero creo que al menos tiene algo de sentido (si sólo fuera para traer conflicto en un de lo contrario _realmente_ aburrido capítulo).

"¿No habría ella tratado de esconderlo mejor?" tal vez pregunten. "Vamos. ¿La prueba de embarazo en la basura cuando tiene el mundo entero para deshacerse de ella?" Bueno... uhm... ¿Heyquéesesoatrásdeti?

Está bien, está bien, escojan su respuesta favorita: 1) hueco en la trama (como tantos); 2) en un nivel subconsciente, ella quería que él lo averiguara y la detuviera, sólo que ella realmente no pudo evitar no comer, 3) todo el WAFF causó que la inteligencia de Asuka se encogiera tanto que no sólo no es capaz de darse de cuenta de que se está lastimando a sí misma (con la débil excusa de desesperación), sino también de esconder sus rastros adecuadamente. Personalmente, favorezco la número 2...

Los reportes de embarazo originalmente se suponía que fueran una mejor forma de resumir el espacio entre los largos periodos de tiempo (en vez de hacer unas cuantas líneas indiferentes), pero mientras el capítulo seguía y aprendí más sobre el desarrollo del feto así como también tener que hacer el tiempo de la dieta de Asuka no demasiado largo (para dejar al menos un poco de credibilidad en eso) mientras lo mantenía el tiempo suficiente para mantener un balance, se volvieron más un resumen de los pensamientos de Shinji. Eso dejó a la escena de la playa un poco innecesaria, pero quería mantener eso como una (más o menos) cosa anual, y Asuka tuvo la suya ya la última vez.

Está bien, creo que eso es más que suficiente por ahora...

Gracias a dennisud y Leathal GD Weapon por la pre-lectura.

* * *

Traducido al español el 29 de Septiembre del 2006 

Notas del traductor: bueno, casi 20 días después aquí está el Capítulo 6 traducido. Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones pertinentes.

En lo personal, me gusta mucho el capítulo (pero no tanto como el 4), sober todo por el progreso que se ve en el embarazo de Asuka y hay que admitirlo, Jimmy como dice en sus notas, metió todo un cliché innecesario en la escena final pero bueno, es SU historia después de todo. Como sea, pronto pasaré al español el capítulo 7 y después... a esperar a que su autor original continué el fic...

En otras cosas, tuve la oportunidad de ver la caricatura entera (los 40 episodios hasta el momento) de Danny Phantom, lo sé, no es anime, pero en serio la recomiendo muchísimo, para ser una producción gringa está muy buena y vale la pena que le den un vistazo.

Finalmente, ack, he estado recibiendo varios mensajes de lectores de "Las Alas del Corazón" que sólo dicen "¡MATA A KAWORU!" Ok, está bien, como dije antes, es interpretación de la serie y es evidente que siendo el 17° Ángel se va a morir, pero sólo les diré algo, será un enemigo muy duro de vencer para Shinji, probablemente aún más que el 14°. Ya verán por qué...

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	7. El 15avo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 7: El 15°**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

* * *

Aún era una vista inusual para sus ojos. Asuka y Shinji abrazándose el uno al otro. Asuka y Shinji besándose. Asuka y Shinji yendo juntos a su habitación en la noche. Asuka sentada en el regazo de Shinji durante el desayuno mientras se tocaban al otro más que la comida. 

"Y pensar que ellos solían discutir como un matrimonio, y ahora que lo _son_, están por completo sobre el otro como amantes recién descubiertos..." Misato murmuró en cerveza matutina medio vacía. Aún era lo bastante claro como para recordar a sus dos encargados que no estaban solos como aparentemente habían olvidado.

Renuentemente, Asuka separó sus labios de los de Shinji. "Bueno, ser una adolescente llevada por las hormonas otra vez de verdad ayuda", declaró.

"Misato, tienes que entender", Shinji la ayudó. "Nos tomó bastante tiempo atravesar ésa barrera. Pero estaba mucho más contento cuando podíamos vernos o tocarnos el uno al otro no importando dónde sin necesidad de avergonzarnos", explicó él y miró a la pelirroja en sus brazos, sonriendo. "O tener que temer por mi vida..."

"¡Hey!" Asuka protestó juguetonamente y se cambió de posición en su regazo para darle un leve golpe en la cabeza. "Siempre el mismo pervertido", dijo, desviando su cara de él, haciendo un berrinche.

En vez de la familiar disculpa, él sólo dio una risa ahogada como para concurrir y movió su boca cerca de su oreja, aunque habló lo bastante fuerte como para que Misato escuchara. "¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos ir por ahí completamente desnudos todo el día?"

Asuka instantáneamente se sonrojó furiosamente, su astuta sonrisa correspondiendo la suya mientras daba una risita como, bueno, como una colegiala avergonzada.

Misato sacudió su cabeza. Ver a sus dos encargos en una forma madurando varios años a lo largo de la noche, pero en el exterior aún viéndose justo como los dos adolescentes que había llegado a conocer tan bien en los pocos meses pasados, y luego otra vez actuando más como adolescentes normales que como jamás lo habían hecho antes. Si, si no fuera por ésa tristeza abrumadora en sus ojos que regresaba siempre cuando éstos momentos se desvanecían.

Todo esto era todavía tan complicado.

Continuando viéndolos detrás de su lata de Yebisu, su mente regresó a ésa noche varios días antes cuado éste caos en su mente realmente empezó a dar vueltas.

* * *

"¿No quieres ir tras ella?" 

Shinji sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo tristemente mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso a la mesa. "Conoces a Asuka. Con el tiempo fue capaz de superar su pasado, pero aún es difícil para ella compartir lo que la perturba en el presente. Demasiada presión sólo causaría que ella nos bloqueara, diciendo que está bien". Suspiró mientras se desplomaba en la silla, su voz llena de remordimiento. "La pérdida de Aki ya era bastante difícil como para enfrentársele. Creo que desvanecerme en el EVA simplemente fue demasiado para ella".

"¿Aki, hm?" repitió ella suavemente el nombre, una cuidadosa sonrisa en sus labios. "Es un poco difícil imaginarme a los dos de ustedes como padres".

"También fue una pequeña sorpresa para nosotros. Pero pienso que nos acostumbramos bastante rápido. Y Aki en verdad nos ayudó con eso también".

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Bueno, nos lo puso lo bastante fácil. Ella era tan animada, siempre tan llena de energía, tal vez hasta más que su madre si eso es posible. Seguro, hubo algunos momentos en los que ella no se sentía bien, y si de verdad lo quería podía ponerse irritable y exigente. Difícilmente pudimos malcriarla, pero de una forma le dimos el mundo entero". Dio una risa ahogada a eso; una risa vacía que pronto se tornó en un aliento sollozado. "Pero... pero la mayor parte del tiempo ella... ella sólo sonreía y reía. Ella tenía... tenía una risa tan hermosa". Se interrumpió a sí mismo, desesperado por la necesidad de tranquilizarse. Tomando una respiración profunda, se limpió la lágrima que amenazaba con bajar por su mejilla. "Lo siento".

"No, es-está bien", dijo ella, pero sabía que ni siquiera sonó la mitad de tranquilizadora como quería. No estaba bien. Tal vez nunca haya conocido a Aki, y hasta hace unos minutos el sólo pensamiento de la pura posibilidad de su existencia no habría cruzado su mente. Pero éste chico, su padre, había crecido cerca de Misato. Claro, él tuvo algunos bajos puntos desagradables antes. Pero verlo lamentando la pérdida de su hija era absolutamente devastador.

"Asuka..." eventualmente continuó él, "Asuka fue la mejor madre que un niño pudo desear. Por supuesto que amaba a Aki con todo mi corazón, pero había un vínculo entre ellas dos que ni siquiera yo podía comprender del todo. Fue una pelea difícil para Asuka aceptar que iba a tener una hija. Después ella más... bueno, 'apreció su victoria'. Pero ahora la está lastimando más.

* * *

'_La está lastimando... Pero incluso si ella odia hacerlo, como Shinji dijo, de verdad hace su mejor esfuerzo por esconderlo'_, Misato reflexionó, de vuelta en el presente. _'Si no la conociera, probablemente no sería capaz de verlo. ¿Si lo de después del 14° no hubiera sucedido, lo habría notado alguna vez?'_ Un pensamiento culpable de repente la golpeó. _'¿Podría ser que ya me he perdido su dolor antes? Considerando su pasado...'_

Miró hacia abajo, apenada ante su realización. _'No. **Lo** noté. Supongo que sólo era más conveniente seguir adelante sin demostrarlo. No tener que afrontar las confrontaciones'_. Su mirada severa regresó a la juguetona pareja que parecía ocupada en una competencia de cosquillas. '¿_Eso eso lo que estás haciendo ahora?'_

"¡Ah, mierda!. ¡Se nos hace tarde!"

El grito de Asuka sacó a Misato de sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola lo suficiente que casi derramó su cerveza.

"Yo misma tengo que alistarme para ir a NERV también", anunció, levantándose lentamente de su silla en contraste con los "niños" quienes agitadamente saltaron de la suya, tomaron sus maletines y corrieron a la salida. "Puedo darles un aventón en el camino".

Los dos se detuvieron a mitad de camino hacia la puerta. "Bueno..."

"¡Sin protestas!" Advirtió ella, caminando hacia ellos. "Estando ahí ya o no, se volvería sospecho si siempre llegaran muy tarde a la escuela".

"¿Al menos puedo conducir?" Asuka gimoteó, ganándose una mirada desaprobadora de Misato. "¡Hey, sabes que puedo!"

"¡Mi Alpine no es una pick up!"

La discusión siguió como era usual mientras las últimas preparaciones eran hechas y los zapatos eran puestos. Mientras que los temas habían cambiado un poco, casi era como otro día normal de antes. Como si Misato nunca hubiera sabido sobre el Tercer Impacto, el viaje en el tiempo o de una niña llamada Aki.

Justo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Dado que no había nadie ahí para levantarlo después del tercer timbrazo, la máquina contestadora se accionó...

* * *

En las afueras de la ciudad, en una pequeña, solitaria cabina telefónica, Kaji colgó el teléfono. Había dicho lo que tenía que decir. Tendría que ser suficiente. 

"Mi último trabajo", murmuró él, mientras miraba fijamente al documento en su mano. Una gran mueca se plasmó en su rostro. "Tal y como fue previsto".

* * *

Hikari no podía creerlo. El declarado amor de su vida había estado de regreso por más de una semana y no sólo Asuka aún no había hecho ningún movimiento en él, ni siquiera parecía pensar sobre ello. 

"¿Huh?" fue la única respuesta que obtuvo cuando se lo preguntó mientras las dos iban por la ciudad de camino a casa.

"¿Cocinar, sabes? Él siempre está haciendo tus almuerzos¿Por qué no le haces uno especial para variar? 'El camino al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago', dicen".

Ya podía escuchar las quejas de que Shinji no era un aniquilador de comida como Touji y demás, pero nada de eso vino.

"Si tú lo dices..."

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para la jefa de clase. "¡Oh, vamos, Asuka!. ¡Si amas a alguien tienes que decírselo!"

La mirada sonriente de Asuka que le fue dirigida rápidamente le recordó a Hikari de la falla en su argumento.

"Bueno, eso es diferente", se defendió a sí misma sonrojándose. "Nosotros no estamos constantemente al borde de la muerte... Al menos como ustedes... Ya no al menos..."

La sonrisa de Asuka, sin embargo, no vaciló y Hikari sabía mejor que tratar de hacer más excusas que caerían en oídos sordos. Aunque después de un rato, la curiosidad empezó a picarla otra vez.

"En serio. ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?"

"Eventualmente..."

La morena estaba a punto de gruñir de frustración, pero se contuvo al darse cuenta de que estaban pasando al lado de una juguetería. "¡Ah, casi lo olvido. ¡Quería buscar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Nozomi de la próxima semana!. ¿Te importaría esperarme un momento?"

Asuka resopló mientras su mirada vagaba por la gran ventana donde varios juguetes eran presentados en varias hileras. "¿Quién querría cosas tan infantiles?"

"Bueno, mi hermana pequeña por ejemplo. Quien da la casualidad que es... ¿Asuka?"

Hikari se interrumpió al notar que la pelirroja ya no miraba el aparador con disgusto, sino más bien parecía como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Estaba viendo fijamente una simple muñeca de trapo con esponjado cabello rojo que estaba sentada en el aparador. Hikari la oyó murmurar algo inconscientemente, pero realmente no pudo entenderla. '¿Ki...ko?'

¿No era el nombre de su madre algo como eso? Lo había visto una vez en unos documentos de la escuela. ¿Keiko...? No, era Kyoko. Pero no. ¿Por qué diría el nombre de su madre ante la vista de una muñeca?. ¿Tal vez era el nombre de la muñeca o la marca?

"¿Todo está bien?" Hikari preguntó consternada, causando que Asuka saliera de su trance.

"S-sí. ¡Sólo apresúrate!"

* * *

'_¿Simplemente qué se le metió para hacer algo semejante?'_ Ésa era la pregunta que seguía repitiéndose en la cabeza de Misato mientras era llevada a las salas de aislamiento por los dos agentes que ya le habían confiscado su arma y su tarjeta ID. Para ellos, ella trataba de parecer calmada y profesional, pero por dentro estaba agitada. 

'_Él sabe a dónde lo llevará esto. Ikari no puede pretender no verlo por más tiempo y con SEELE ya sobre sus rastros, sólo es una cuestión de ver quién lo atrapa primero. ¡Ése idiota!'_

Pero no era sólo su preocupación por él lo que la aquejaba. Una vez más sus pensamientos regresaron a sus encargados viajeros en el tiempo, pero a diferencia de antes fueron mucho menos compasivos. _'¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?. ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron a **él**?'_ Internamente sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco culpable por acusarlos sin conocer el cuadro entero. _'Tal vez eso significa que todo estará bien con él. O tal vez... él **es** un idiota después de todo...'_

"Gracias otra vez por su cooperación", uno de los guardias dijo mientras entraba a la celda que la contendría mientras "el problema necesitara ser solucionado".

Entonces, la oscuridad la rodeó.

* * *

Shinji caminaba en silencio al lado de Asuka, mirándola a menudo en un intento por leer su rostro. Era más bien inusual escuchar sólo el sonido de sus pies vestidos en el traje de conexión haciendo eco en los pasillos vacíos mientras iban a través de los corredores de los Cuarteles Generales de NERV en su camino a su siguiente prueba. 

Ya no tenían que esconder su relación en casa y hacían bueno uso de ésa situación. Pero incluso aunque él se había más o menos mudado oficialmente a su habitación, aún sólo tenían éstos raros momentos verdaderamente a solas conde podían hablar libremente sobre cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, Asuka no parecía estar muy habladora desde que regresó hoy de la escuela.

"¿Sabes?, Hikari hizo algunos comentarios extraños últimamente", trató de aligerar la atmósfera, observando su reacción por el rabillo del ojo.

Si su cara ruborizándose no fue suficiente, su voz fuerte goteando de culpa la traicionó de saber exactamente a qué se refería. "¿Lo... lo hizo?"

"Sí. Preguntándome si había alguien quien me gustaba; diciendo que probablemente no tenía que buscar muy lejos para encontrar a alguien..." La miró, no sólo disfrutando en secreto por hacer las burlas por una vez, sino también de haber tenido éxito en distraerla de lo que fuera que había tenido en mente. "Y dudo de que estuviera hablando de ella misma, por la forma en que se le pega a Touji recientemente. ¿Alguna idea de con quién quiere ligarme, Asuka?"

"¿Por qué ésa chica tonta no puede quedarse callada como lo prometió?" la pelirroja murmuró enojada, sólo respondiendo indirectamente.

Shinji dio una risa ahogada ante eso. Pero eventualmente se giró otra vez hacia ella más serio. "Asuka, recuerda que fue en mayor parte tu idea de mantenerlo en secreto. Y por buena razón, como me convenciste rápidamente. Pero... Misario y ahora Hikari también..."

"Fue mientras te fuiste. Traté de mantenerla lejos por casi el mes entero, pero continuaba molestándome sobre ti y, eventualmente, simplemente lo escupí. Y-yo sólo tuve que decírselo". Suspiró. "Hikari sólo sabe que te amo. No tiene de idea sobre _eso_. Quiero decir, ella obviamente ni siquiera sabe que de verdad estamos juntos. Y por la manera en que está actuando ni siquiera estoy segura de si realmente entendió de que no es solamente un enamoramiento adolescente".

"Bueno, ella aún **es** más bien una adolescente normal después de todo. Es difícil ver más allá de la nariz propia de uno".

"¿Así que no estás enojado?"

"No hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto ahora" dijo Shinji encogiéndose de hombros esperando esconder la punzada de decepción que de verdad sintió, no tanta porque le dijo a su amiga, sino porque no se lo dijo a él después... "Tal vez incluso nos facilitara algunas cosas si ciertamente le dejáramos que nos ligara".

"Bueno, eso tal vez..."

"¡Shinji!" alguien de repente gritó detrás de ellos, interrumpiendo su conversación en seco. "¡Hey Shinji!. ¡Espera!"

El chico en cuestión se dio la vuelta para ver al recién llegado agitando la mano salvajemente mientras corría hacia ellos. "¿Touji?"

El deportista se detuvo; jadeando levemente por su carrera. "Oh, qué bueno que los vi aquí. Creo que me perdí".

"Bueno, eso no es nada nuevo", Asuka se mofó, cambiando al instante su carácter. "¿Pero qué rayos estás haciendo aquí?

Sin embargo, Touji obviamente la ignoró por completo. "¿Sabes?, he estado aquí sólo una vez antes, cuando hicieron ésa prueba de sincronización, y luego ésa nena doctora me mostró el lugar, así que... ¿Puedes decirme dónde encuentro los vestidores?"

"Seguro, tomas éste corredor de vuelta al elevador, dos niveles arriba, luego a la derecha y sigues todo derecho, entonces los verás", Shinji le explicó. "Pero Asuka tiene razón. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Touji se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, dijeron que ahora que estoy bien otra vez, estoy oficialmente de vuelta al trabajo. Aunque hasta que tenga un nuevo EVA, sólo quieren hacer unas pruebas de vez en cuando".

Shinji apenas y podía dar crédito a sus oídos. "Pero... Después de todo lo que te pasó. ¿Aún vas a hacer esto?"

El Cuarto Elegido se sintió visiblemente incómodo, a pesar de su pobre intento por no mostrarlo. "Claro, estar dentro de un Ángel no fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida", admitió él. "Pero soy un hombre que cumple su palabra".

"¿Desde cuándo eres un hombre?" Asuka intervino burlándose.

"Muy gracioso", Touji bufó. "Como sea. ¿Dos niveles arriba, dijiste? Bueno entonces, los veré una vez que termine".

Despidiéndose con su mano, se dio la vuelta y dejó a sus renovados copilotos atrás.

Asuka esperó hasta que fue reducido a una pequeña forma al fin del corredor. "¿De verdad crees que lo van a dejar pilotear otra vez?"

"Seriamente lo dudo", dijo Shinji, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras confirmaba la aparente sospecha de ella. "Hasta donde sabemos, los únicos EVAS que están siendo construidos son las series que quieren usar contra nosotros. Y no creo que le den uno de ésos a él para tenerlo bajo el control de mi padre".

* * *

Ritsuko acababa de regresar al cuarto de control luego de un descanso para fumar un cigarrillo cuando los siguientes 'sujetos' llegaron a la pasarela del cuarto de pruebas. Los Elegidos no eran más grandes que un dedo desde éste punto de vista, pero los trajes de conexión de diferentes colores hacían que fuera lo bastante fácil distinguirlos aún si estuvieran más lejos. Mientras que Shinji y Asuka instintivamente fueron a sus cabinas, Touji se movió sólo de forma titubeante, obviamente perdido. 

Haciendo una mueca, Ritsuko fue a los instrumentos y abrió el canal de comunicación. "Ya hicimos una prueba con Rei hace poco, así que vas a usar su cabina de prueba, Touji".

Aparentemente viendo que necesitaba señalárselo, la figura roja apuntó su brazo hacia él.

"¿Qué patrón debemos cargar para él, Sempai?" inquirió Maya, sus dedos listos para teclear los comandos.

"Mantén el de la Unidad-00. Tiene el vínculo más débil con el piloto, así que será el mejor candidato para él si es necesario alguna vez".

Mientras que los Elegidos entraban a sus cabinas en la cámara, Makoto seguía pasando la vista detrás de él.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" preguntó Ritsuko.

"¿Qué no el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki dijo que quería ver las pruebas hoy?"

"Él sabe que están programadas para ahora", la doctora dijo levemente molesta. "Y no es como si su presencia sea necesaria. Él sólo quería ver cómo lo hacen los chicos en su primera prueba después de estar fuera de acción por tanto tiempo".

Un débil jadeo de repente se le escapó a Maya. "El canal de comunicación no se cerró por su cuenta".

"¿Otra vez? Qué bueno que no hablamos de las diferentes 'posiciones' de Misato ésta vez", Ritsuko murmuró con voz fuerte. "Supongo que ésa última optimización no sirvió tan bien como..."

"Ehm. ¿Dra. Akagi?" la voz de Shinji los interrumpió.

Ritsuko suspiró ya que se oía en extremo nervioso otra vez, lo cual usualmente significaba que tomaría un rato hasta que se calmara lo suficiente para resultados útiles. "¿Qué pasa, Shinji?"

Le tomó un rato responder, como si se sintiera incómodo por lo que fuera que tuviera en mente. "¿Está... está Misato ahí?"

La doctora parpadeó antes de mirar a Maya, luego a Makoto, pasando en silencio la pregunta. Pero ambos se encogieron de hombros o sacudieron su cabeza, llegando a la misma respuesta que ella. "Uh, no, no la he visto hoy. ¿Sucede algo malo?"

"No, s-sólo quería preguntarle algo..." dijo obviamente decepcionado, haciendo una excusa no muy convincente.

"¿Tiene ella que sostener su mano para las pruebas hoy en día?" Ritsuko murmuró sólo lo bastante fuerte como para que no se oyera por los canales de comunicación, pero obtuvo una fuerte risa ahogada por el personal asistente. Los silenció, aclarándose la garganta. "¡Está bien, todos!. ¿Podemos empezar ahora? Tengo la sensación de que va a ser un día largo".

* * *

"¡Su teléfono está apagado!" Asuka maldijo, guardando el suyo mientras corrían hacia la estación más cercana, donde esperaban tomar un tren que lo llevara a casa a tiempo. "¡Maldita sea, si no hubieras arruinado la prueba, Akagi no habría tenido que hacerla de nuevo **dos veces**!" 

"¡Lo siento, es algo difícil enfocarse en 'concentrarse' cuando alguien cercano a ti está en peligro!" Shinji respondió de vuelta, jadeando pesadamente por su carrera. Decidió no mencionar que tenía la sensación de que no sólo había sido él el que "arruinó la prueba" por la forma en que la Dra. Akagi se había oído la segunda vez.

Ambos habían intercambiado una mirada consternada por la ventana de comunicación cuando escucharon la conversación durante la prueba de que el Subcomandante Fuyutsuki no estaba. Luego de que Shinji preguntara por la ausencia de Misato, todas sus dudas sobre si el siguiente temido día había llegado fueron disipadas.

El Subcomandante no estaba ahí. Misato tampoco. Se ajustaba a lo que después había escuchado que sucedió. _Era_ hoy.

Pudieron brincar al tren en el último segundo, dándoles la oportunidad de llegar a casa en tiempo récord. Sin aliento, entraron al departamento, saludados por una voz masculina distorsionada.

"_... Ritsuko también"_. Ninguno tenía que decir una palabra; ambos sabían que el otro se dio cuenta de lo mismo mientras se miraban el uno al otro en shock. Sin perder otro segundo, corrieron a la cocina. _"Katsuragi, la verdad está contigo. No dudes. Sigue adelante. Si te veo otra vez, diré lo que no pude decir hace ocho años. Ciao"_.

La cinta de la máquina contestadora se detuvo con un click, pero las lágrimas de la mujer con el corazón roto, que yacía encorvada sobre la mesa enfrente de ella, continuaban fluyendo.

"Misato..."

Se sobresaltó ante el fuerte llamado de Shinji, aparentemente al no haberlos notado entrar hasta ahora. Su rostro manchado de lágrimas tembló, cambiando de shock a una furia gélida. "¡¿Ustedes... ustedes sabían esto, verdad?!" demandó saber, su voz goteando con acusación.

El mismo Shinji difícilmente podía contener los sollozos. Sabiendo que lo que había sucedido ya era bastante doloroso, pero ver a su tutora así era aún peor. "Lo... lo siento, Misato, yo..."

"¡¿Lo sabías y no me lo dijis...?!"

"Yo... traté de..." tartamudeó él, retrocediendo también de una no menos histérica Asuka.

"¡¿No le diste la carta?!" la pelirroja cuestionó incrédula.

"¡Por supuesto que se la di! Tal vez no la leyó o pensó que sólo era una especie de broma, yo no..."

"No, él no lo hizo", Misato lo interrumpió calladamente mientras el entendimiento se acomodaba, pero visiblemente estaba peleando por su calma. "Sólo no le dije nada nuevo. Él sabía muy bien que ésta hora llegaría eventualmente, así como yo. De lo contrario, no se habría molestado con ése mensaje. Él sabía que éste sería su último trabajo. ¡Ése idiota y su estúpida cruzada por la verdad!"

"¿El mensaje...?" Shinji de repente frunció el ceño. "Esperen un momento, algo..." No terminó de decir sus pensamientos; en vez de ello caminó hacia la máquina contestadora y repitió el mensaje. Misato gimoteó ligeramente, escuchando las últimas palabras de Ryoji a ella una vez más, pero los labios de Shinji se volvieron una débil sonrisa cuando la cinta se detuvo. "No pidió que regaran sus sandías..."

* * *

"_El cliente al que llamó no puede ser contactado"_. 

"Aún nada", Asuka gruñó mientras colgaba su teléfono celular.

"Ya lo conoces", Shinji trató de tranquilizarla. "Él puede cuidarse a sí..." Fue interrumpido por la mirada de Asuka que le recordó instantáneamente que Kaji **no** había sido capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo la última vez.

"Él tal vez sepa lo que está haciendo, pero aún no sabemos si de verdad está bien", lo reprendió ella. "¿Y si sólo se olvidó de mencionar sus sandías?. ¿Ya estuviste en el jardín? Tal vez accidentalmente lo aplastamos durante la última pelea, así que no tuvo razón para pedirnos que las reguemos".

Shinji estaba a punto de contraatacar con que ella había sido la que tuvo un mes entero para revisar eso, pero se detuvo. Con lo sensitiva que se había vuelto últimamente, no sería buena idea mencionar la misma razón, su culpa, sin olvidarlo, que la había afectado tanto. Eso, y que él realmente no quería hacer una escena en un lugar público como la estación de tren.

"De cualquier forma sería demasiado peligroso para él contestar su teléfono, así que no estaremos seguros hasta que él nos contacte", eventualmente dijo. "Y dudo que eso vaya a ser pronto".

"Lo sé", suspiró ella tristemente, "Lo sé".

Instintivamente, su brazo fue alrededor de su hombro para acercarla. Pero justo cuando ella se acomodó contra él, algo vio su ojo que lo hizo alejarse de ella.

"¿Qué pasa?" se quejó ella naturalmente enfadada.

"Rei está ahí", explicó él, señalando con su cabeza a una plataforma un poco lejos de la suya, donde la familiar cabellera azul sobresalía de entre la muchedumbre.

"¿Crees que nos haya visto?"

"No estoy seguro. Ella parece estar leyendo algo", dijo él, estirando su cuello. "¿Crees que debamos ir con ella?"

"No".

El tono desanimado de su respuesta recuperó su atención sobre la cara abatida de Asuka. "¿Sucede algo malo?"

Ella sacudió su cabeza, respirando profundamente. "No importa. Sólo recordé..."

Su conversación fue cortada cuando el tren llegó, ahogando sus voces.

Del otro lado, a través de la estación, Rei Ayanami regresó su atención a su literatura.

* * *

"Aún no veo qué hay de malo en ello..." 

"No dije malo, es sólo..."

El sonar del teléfono cortó el argumento de Asuka, y raramente antes Shinji estaba tan aliviado por ésta diversión de la acalorada discusión entre sus dos compañeras de cuarto durante la cena. No era el silencio que el deseaba, pero al menos le dio una buena razón para excusarse de la mesa antes de que algún lado tuviera la idea de usarlo a él contra el otro.

"Yo contesto", anunció rápidamente y se levantó, sin importarle si Asuka o Misato siquiera notaran ya que habían resumido su conversación sobre si una mascota como PenPen debería comer en la mesa.

Shinji sacudió su cabeza mientras tomaba el auricular. Probablemente usaban temas tan tontos para evitar otros, pero aún así... "¿Hola?"

"Uhm... ¿Hola?. ¿Poder... hablar... con Asuka?" una voz femenina preguntó en un japonés quebrado. Shinji se tensó, reconociéndola antes de que la hablante se revelara a sí misma. "Aquí su Madre..."

"E-einen Augenblick, bitte".

Jadeando, Asuka se giró hacia él instantáneamente cuando lo oyó hablar en alemán. Habían esperado ésta llamada ya por algún tiempo, y él incluso la había atrapado practicando para ésta plática. Pero al final semejantes cosas vienen como una sorpresa.

Vacilando se levantó y fue hacia él, tomando el teléfono, demasiado concentrada en ello para siquiera notarlo a él deseándole buena suerte en silencio.

"Hallo... M-Mama..."

Shinji la miró mientras hablaba, escuchando cuidadosamente mientras trataba de entender lo que decía con el poco conocimiento de alemán que había aprendido en los últimos años.

"¿Qué, no me está permitido llamarte así?" bromeó ella, poniéndose más confidente conforme el hielo lentamente se iba rompiendo. "Sí, tal vez es un poco... ¿De verdad, nunca? Bueno... bastante ha pasado desde la última vez que hablamos y, no, eso no es un reproche, yo también pude haber llamado. Es sólo... q-quería decir lo siento. ¿Está bien? Nunca he sido muy fácil contigo, incluso aunque trataste de ser buena conmigo. Y no es que no me agradaras, era sólo que... bueno, porque tú no eres mi madre verdadera. Eso tampoco fue justo para ti, lo sé, pero espero que puedas entender... ¿Hola?. ¿Aún sigues ahí?" Parpadeó dos veces, esperando una respuesta. Luego giró sus ojos. "¡Sí, por supuesto que de verdad soy yo! S-¿Quién?... Oh sí, ése es él... Está bien supongo", dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Shinji sonrió d vuelta. Ahora que su apoyo emocional ya no era necesario, dejó de escuchar y permitió a Asuka continuar la ahora charla casual en privado. No miró el reloj, pero pasó un buen rato antes de que la oyera terminar.

"Ja... ja, werd ich. Du auch. Mach's gut".

Un suspiro cansado acompañó el pitido del botón de colgar y Shinji rápidamente estaba detrás de ella. La rodeó con sus brazos mientras ella agradecidamente aceptaba su oferta para descansar contra su cuerpo.

"Ésa fue una llamada bastante larga", susurró él, causando que ella diera una leve risa ahogada, pero efímera. "¿Te sientes mejor ahora?"

"Un poco". Suspiró una vez más. "Pero hacer la paces con ella fue una cosa. Comparado con lo que nos espera pronto, no fue nada..."

* * *

"¿Casi otros 5 puntos abajo otra vez?. ¡Eso es aún peor que los 3.7 de ayer!" 

Misato se mordió la lengua al escuchar el comentario de Ritsuko sobre la lecturas actuales de la prueba harmónica de Asuka. Sabía que había mucho perturbando a su encargada, pero simplemente no podía decir "Hey, dejémosla haraganear un poco. Después de todo, pasó por un infierno que llevó a la destrucción del mundo, recientemente perdió a su hija, luego a su amante también por un tiempo, ahora probablemente a otra persona cercana, y está a punto de enfrentar ése infierno anteriormente mencionado otra vez". Pero aún sentía que necesitaba defender la marca de Asuka de alguna forma.

Eventualmente, se decidió por una excusa que había funcionado para sí misma varias veces en el pasado. Y hasta donde ella sabía, podía haber incluso algo de verdad en ello. "Bueno, de momento está teniendo su periodo".

"El radio de sincronización no es afectado por desórdenes externos corporales", la doctora bloqueó su argumento casi antes de que pudiera terminarlo. También la mirada que le estaba dando la rubia le hizo obvio que había sido atrapada. "Y no es como si sus resultados fueran tan terribles. De hecho recuperó algo de la sería caída que siguió su derrota contra el último Ángel".

'_Si claro. Porque fue derrotada'_. Misato giró sus ojos mentalmente. _'Si sólo tú supieras...'_

"Pero aún está muy por debajo de su marca promedio, de hecho no está mucho más arriba de con la que empezó su entrenamiento. Y eso incluso aunque fue hace sólo un poco que ella tenía el mayor récord registrado jamás", Ritsuko continuó suspirando. "Se levantó un poco otra vez, y ahora en las últimas tres pruebas está bajando una vez más. Está fluctuando demasiado últimamente, en un rango mucho más grande a lo que Shinji alguna vez hizo. Si no puede arreglar lo que sea que tiene en mente..."

"¿Hablaba... hablaba en serio sobre eso?" una sobresaltada Maya interrumpió.

"No podemos usar a un piloto cuya mente está en otra parte durante una pelea".

"Oh, vamos Rits", Misato discutió, sin gustarle el camino al que la discusión se dirigía del todo. Aunque no estaba segura a lo que las dos mujeres se referían, no fue difícil sumar dos y dos. "Ésta es Asuka de quien estamos hablando. Vive por el EVA y la pelea contra los Ángeles, no para un prueba de sincronización. Viste cuán bien lo estaba haciendo contra el último. No fue su culpa que la superara".

"Sí, pero también vi que ella ignoró órdenes para atacarlo antes con armas de largo alcance. Ella pudo al menos haberlo debilitado", Ritsuko recordó. "Y como dije no es tan malo, todavía. No estoy diciendo que debamos reemplazarla de inmediato. Pero por si acaso, creo que será para lo mejor si vemos qué tan bien el Cuarto lo hace con la Unidad-02.

Misato gruñó. "De algún modo dudo que eso le levante el ánimo a Asuka".

* * *

"¿Van a hacer QUÉ?" 

Misato suspiró por dentro ante el predicho arranque de la pelirroja. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura si había mucha actuación en la reacción de Asuka cuando les informaron a los cuatro pilotos que habían estado esperando sólo por sus resultados, antes de que pudieran irse.

"Relájate", la Mayor trató en vano de calmar a la furiosa piloto. "Ritsuko sólo quiere ver si Touji en verdad sería capaz de usar uno de los EVAS restantes, sólo en caso..."

"Sólo en caso de que alguien necesite ser reemplazado..." Asuka terminó amargamente.

Viéndola no con la feroz común, sino con una cólera tan frustrada hizo que el estómago de Misato se retorciera de culpa, incluso más después de mirar a Shinji quien parecía pelear para no ir con su amante y pararse a su lado.

"Él sólo reemplazará a uno de los pilotos principales en caso de que no sean capaces de pelear. No estamos considerando un cambio permanente", Ritsuko mintió sin titubear, pero dada la reacción de Asuka, Misato estaba segura que algo similar ya le había sucedido antes de saber bien la verdad.

Pero por ahora, ninguno de ellos tenía otra opción mas que aceptar las instrucciones de la doctora.

* * *

"¿Te sientes bien, Touji?" la voz de Misato lo alcanzó mientras la cabina era insertada. "Después de todo es tu primera vez 'de verdad'... bueno, desde..." 

"Sí", sólo murmuró él, tratando de sonar lo bastante relajado, incluso aunque no era toda la verdad. Bueno, tampoco era un mentira, pero era, extraño.

No estaba nervioso por sentarse en un EVA otra vez después de lo que sucedió con la Unidad-03. La verdad no recordaba mucho de ése incidente. Y después de estar en ésos tubos de prueba tan a menudo, no había mucha diferencia (y con ello no mucho de qué estar ansioso) entre ellos y lo de verdad desde el punto de vista del que estaba adentro.

Pero aún así había... algo. Algo acerca de ser el EVA de Asuka. No podía decir qué, pero de alguna forma no se _sentía_ adecuado para ésa temeraria, arrogante chica que llegó a conocer en ése portaaviones. Por alguna razón, más bien sintió que recordaba el pequeño, cómodo cuarto de su hermana pequeña.

Tal vez Hikari no estaba completamente equivocada respecto a ella después de todo.

"Está bien, tenemos todo lo que necesitábamos", dijo la voz de la doctora eventualmente, cargando un rastro de decepción con ella. "Puedes salir otra vez".

* * *

Era una reacción natural para las personas el ser sobresaltadas cuando miraban instantáneamente en sus ojos tan pronto las puertas del elevador se abrían. Ella estaba al tanto de que era inusual pararse justo enfrente de la salida, a pesar de no tener una aversión en contra de éste tipo de transporte y el resultante deseo de salir de él lo más rápido posible. Pero era lo bastante práctico para ella no cambiar éste hábito. 

Así que sólo se hizo una vez más a un lado para permitir la entrada de la Segunda. Mientras el elevador continuaba su camino a través de los niveles de los Cuarteles Generales, se encontró a sí misma extrañamente incapaz de enfocar sus pensamientos. Normalmente, ella podía fácilmente ignorar a las personas que la acompañaban en el viaje, pero ésta vez sintió la presencia de la inusualmente callada chica a su espalda crecer tanto como si físicamente la estuviera tocando.

Podía probar ser una severa desventaja para NERV si perdían a una valiosa y experimentada piloto, pero también había habido algo más cuando la Dra. Akagi habló, escondida por la obvia mentira de no reemplazar a Asuka.

Ése sentimiento. ¿Era lástima? Era empatía al menos.

Rei no estaba segura sobre las expectativas que fueron puestas en ésta emoción. ¿No se suponía que ella aliviara el dolor del compadecido? La Segunda nunca había sido alguien quien estuviera muy dispuesta a aceptar ayuda y Rei no sabía si realmente ella estaba dispuesta a ofrecerla. Un consejo beneficioso era todo lo que ella...

"¿Sabes?", la inesperada voz de la pelirroja interrumpió sus pensamientos, "Alguien una vez me dijo que tenía que abrir mi corazón, de lo contrario el EVA no se movería".

Rei no respondió, su experiencia diciéndole que más información seguiría una frase en éste tipo de tono. Pero se preguntó en cuán similar eso era al consejo que ella había estado a punto de dar.

"Pensé... no, sé que lo hice", Asuka continuó como sospechaba. "Y estoy segura de que no llegará al punto de dejar de moverse. Pero a veces es difícil mantener un corazón abierto".

"¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?" Rei inquirió.

"¿Tú abres tu corazón?"

La pregunta directa de Asuka trajo un silencio incómodo entre ellas por varios largos segundos mientras la mente de Rei buscaba un entendimientos de sus palabras, o más bien de lo que implicaban. "¿Qué... quieres decir...?"

"Para hacer que se mueva".

Un alivio sin nombre pasó a través de Rei, pero no duró mucho tiempo. "No debo".

* * *

Asuka miró fijamente en la tina mientras el agua la llenaba, pero tan ausente como su mente se iba a la deriva tan a menudo, no había ninguna garantía de que ella la notara desbordándose a tiempo. 

Ya no se odiaba a sí misma. Pero no estaba nada feliz consigo misma. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto? Recordaba su caída en espiral demasiado bien. ¿Así que por qué estaba tomando ése camino otra vez?

Todos parecían notarlo. No era de sorprenderse, sus radios de sincronización debieron de haberse ido directo al suelo. Hasta Touji le había dado una mirada llena de lástima cuando él salió de _su_ EVA. Y Shinji por supuesto...

Él ya había hecho algunos débiles intentos de hablar con ella y sólo era una cuestión de tiempo antes de que pusiera más presión. No era que ella no quisiera hablar con él, pero siempre había algo que la contenía en el último momento. Y sabía bastante bien qué era eso.

Miedo. Ésa misma cosa fea que había sentido la última vez así en ésos primeros meses de su embarazo. La única cosa que aún podía interponerse entre ellos.

"Mirar fijamente a la bañera así probablemente no quiere decir nada bueno".

Instintivamente, Asuka se alejó de la voz mientras salía de su trance de auto-absorción. "¡¿Alguna vez has oído sobre tocar la puerta?!. ¡Estoy desnuda aquí, Baka!"

"Nada que no haya visto antes", Shinji respondió con una sonrisa astuta.

Sus brazos cayeron con vacilación a sus lados de tratar de cubrirla, pero aún evitó su mirada en vergüenza. No debido a su estado, sino porque él tenía razón y no había lanzado una tan similar reacción de verdad a semejante situación por años.

"Así que qué quieres", preguntó ella aún un poco fastidiada, aunque su confianza lentamente regresó mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Sólo quieres darle un vistazo a éste delicioso, aunque escandalosamente cuerpo menor de edad otra vez?"

"Bueno, eso tampoco me importaría".

"Viejo pervertido..."

"Oh, mientras yo también esté en un escandalosamente cuerpo menor de edad, realmente no creo que tenga que temer se arrestado por pedofilia", dijo él con una risa ahogada.

"Tal vez", Asuka intervino, "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que alguien quien en una forma tiene más de veinte años de edad aún es atraído por un cuerpo de catorce años. ¡Y eso está, simplemente, mal!" dijo ella mientras se acercaba más, golpeándolo con un dedo en el pecho con las últimas palabras exageradas, antes de enrollar sus brazos alrededor de él. "Alégrate de que yo misma sea tal vieja pervertida".

Se inclinó por un beso, pero sorpresivamente se encontró a sí misma detenida por su mano. "Asuka", empezó él con una voz más seria, sonriendo en disculpa, "De hecho sólo quería hablar".

"¿Y eso no podía esperar para la cama?" gimoteó ella, acercándosele más en espera de ponerlo de humor.

Pero él de hecho sostuvo la parte superior de sus brazos y la empujó gentilmente a una distancia segura, lo cual sólo podía significar que él hablaba en serio.

"Sabes que no falta mucho. Uno, tal vez dos días si recuerdo bien", dijo él, tratando de mirar en sus ojos, pero ella rápidamente los desvió. Ése no era realmente el tema del que quería hablar ahora. "No hay mucho tiempo y yo... yo no puedo contenerme por más tiempo para esperar que lo hagas por tu cuenta. Ya están empezando a preocuparse. La prueba con Touji fue muestra suficiente para eso. Por lo que escuché no es tan malo como la última vez, pero eso no les importa mucho; sólo se ve 'peor que antes' sin la comparación que podemos hacer". Suspiró, acariciando suavemente su mejilla. "Ni siquiera necesitaría escuchar todo eso para ver que estás nerviosa. Apuesto a que eso es también por qué hacías agujeros al agua con la mirada ahora mismo. ¿Así que por qué no...?"

"¡AHORA NO!" Dándose cuenta de que había salido más feroz de lo que había querido, se suavizó. "Por favor, ahora no..."

"Pero..." Un suspiro anunció su derrota, enrollar sus brazos alrededor de ella la concluyó. "Está bien. Primero ése baño, luego tal vez te sientas lista para..."

"¿Estás diciendo que te quieres bañar conmigo?" Asuka lo interrumpió otra vez, torciendo sus palabras antes de que pudiera decir lo que ella no quería escuchar. Ella sabía de todos modos. Y sabía que él tenía razón. Pero simplemente no podía forzarse a sí misma a enfrentarlos. Podía engañarse a sí misma mientras él no la recordara.

"Uhm... no quise..."

"¿Bañarme en la misma agua que baka Shinji está usando?" preguntó ella con una sonrisa que sabía él no sería capaz de resistir. "Sí, creo que me gustaría hacer eso".

* * *

Shinji yacía en su cama, pasivamente esperando a Asuka cambiarse en sus pijamas. No es que su baño compartido no hubiera sido un pasatiempo agradable, pero no se había sentido tan relajante como debía para él y, hasta donde había sido capaz de decir por su rigidez, tampoco para ella. Simplemente se sentía apenado por su incapacidad para ayudarla, sólo porque era contra su voluntad. Aparentemente, los pasados años no habían cambiando nada respecto a eso. 

Ella lo había evitado una vez más y no podía obligarse a sí mismo a sacarlo a la fuerza de ella. ¿Por qué? Sabía que sólo haría que todo se volviera peor si ella no le hablaba, y estaba bastante seguro de que ella lo sabía también. Y ahora se posaba sobre ellos más pesadamente que nunca antes.

"Shinji", súbitamente ella cortó sus pensamientos con una voz más bien tímida, sin darse la vuelta hacía él mientras terminaba de abotonarse su camisa. "Sólo prométeme una cosa: Cuando venga, no intentes nada estúpido. No trates de liberarte y ayudarme contra tus órdenes. Te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber que vas a querer hacerlo, pero por favor no lo hagas".

"Pero..." Él apenas y notó que había saltado de la cama.

"Sabes que sería demasiado sospechoso". Terminando de cambiarse, se dio la vuelta, encogiéndose de hombros con una obvia sonrisa falsa en su rostro. "Y, hey. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez sólo use las mismas memorias contra mí como la última vez. Ya las acepté para ahora después de todo".

"Asuka, de verdad no crees..." rogó él, pero fue interrumpido por ella otra vez, mientras alzaba su mano para cerrar su boca.

Asuka hizo su mejor esfuerzo por poner una sonrisa confiada, pero sus ojos la traicionaron. Tal vez las razones por las que no quería admitir sus temores no eran las mismas que ella había tenido hacía todos ésos años, pero hacerlo para evitar que (y apropiadamente ella misma también) se preocupara demasiado era apenas mejor.

"Shinji, tengo que hacer esto por mí misma y lo sabes", dijo ella tranquilamente. "Ya los has desobedecido tantas veces en tu 'carrera'; otra insubordinación de éste grado y tal vez te mantengan encerrado en ésas celdas y sólo te saquen para pelear. Y simplemente no podemos dejar que Rei reciba el golpe. ¿O crees que él me dejaría ir por la lanza?" Fue más una pregunta retórica y antes de que pudiera responder, ella lo hizo al sacudir su cabeza. "Te enfrentaste a tus Ángeles, ahora tengo que enfrentar a los míos, sola".

Alcanzando el interruptor, terminó la discusión al bañar la habitación en la oscuridad, antes de colocarse junto a él bajo la sábana de su cama compartida. La conocía lo bastante bien para saber que ella no aceptaría más discusiones ahora y pretendería estar dormida si debía. Especialmente cuando ambos sabían que ella tenía razón, en su mayor parte.

Probablemente debería dejarla enfrentarlo por su cuenta. Pero no había forma de que la dejara hacerlo sola.

* * *

Un toque inesperado en su puerta arrancó a Misato de su recién hallado sueño. Gruñendo, se giró sobre su futon para darle una mirada al reloj, sólo para darse cuenta de que era demasiado temprano para ser despertada sin una buena razón. Arrastrándose por debajo de las cobijas, se incorporó con los hombros caídos a quien fuera que mejor tuviera una buena condenada razón. 

"¿Shinji...?" preguntó murmurando, reconociendo la sombra al otro lado de la puerta mientras la abría deslizándola.

"Lo siento si te desperté, no podía dormir muy bien", instantáneamente se disculpó él.

"Está bi-awen", bostezó su aceptación, aunque fue más por cortesía que por algo más. "¿Q-qué pasa?"

"Misato, yo... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?"

"Seguro".

Su cabeza rápidamente se giró al cuarto de Asuka, como si revisara que ella no había salido. "Por favor, Asuka no debe saber esto. Ella... no estaría de acuerdo. Pero... cuando el siguiente Ángel venga..."

"Si quieres que descongele tu EVA para ayudarla, temo que no puedo hacer mucho por ti", rápidamente le recordó, el sueño, mucho para su desaliento, desapareciendo lentamente. "Todo eso está en la mano de tu padre".

Sus hombros se hundieron en un suspiro. "Sí, más o menos esperaba eso. Pero dado que eso no funcionó. ¿Podrías tratar de darnos una línea segura? Ya sabes. ¿Para que pueda hablar con ella sin que nadie lo note o lo grabe?"

Tomada por sorpresa por ésa petición inesperada, le tomó a Misato unos pocos segundos hasta que se encontró a sí misma capaz de responder. "P-podría intentarlo, pero no soy ninguna técnica. Realmente no puedo prometerte nada. Y sinceramente no sé cómo podríamos filtrarte las respuestas de Asuka fuera de las comunicaciones regulares".

Viendo su rostro alicaído en la débil luz de la luna, deseó haber podido decirle algo más. Pero Shinji renuentemente asintió de todos modos. "Por favor inténtalo. Ya ayudaría mucho si al menos puedo hablarle libremente si se pone muy mal".

Misato le frunció el ceño. _'¿Simplemente a qué nos vamos a enfrentar?'_ Aunque lentamente, asintió. "Veré lo que puedo hacer".

* * *

"Veré lo que puedo hacer", Misato repitió murmurando para sí misma mientras tecleaba furiosamente en la consola. "Yo y mi gran bocota". 

Trabajar bajo presión a menudo tendía a dejarle trabajar con el doble de eficiencia, pero sólo teniendo unos cuantos minutos para algo en lo que no estaba bien calificada aún era demasiado. Como si no hubiera sido lo bastante malo perderse el almuerzo. Pero el tiempo cuando la mayor parte del personal del puente estaba en la cafetería pareció la mejor opción para llevar a cabo su plan, ya que sólo tuvo que persuadir a la sobretrabajadora Maya (quien siempre era la que optaba por quedarse) de que debía ir por algo caliente para comer por una vez. Aún así había tomado demasiado para convencer a la Teniente de que podría arreglárselas en el puente por sí misma por veinte minutos.

'_Ritsuko probablemente pudo haber hecho esto en unos cuantos segundos, y mejor que eso. Rayos, hasta Ka...'_ Sus dedos llegaron a detenerse abruptamente mientras su corazón se sintió pesado ante ése pensamiento. Pero con ira lo apartó. _'No pienses así. Ellos dijeron que él está bien. Al menos eso esperan...'_

"¿Mayor?"

Sobresaltada, Misato rápidamente salvó y cerró la ventana. ¿Acaso ésa chica inhaló su comida o simplemente de verdad estaba tan obsesionada con su trabajo?

"¿Qué está haciendo ahí?" Maya preguntó con una inocente curiosidad.

"Eh, yo sólo estaba... queriendo jugar un poco de Solitario", Misato "admitió" con vergüenza mientras saltaba de la silla, lo que inmediatamente le ganó la esperada mirada de lástima ante la supuesta falta de conocimiento de la superior.

Pero había podido terminar lo que quería hacer. Al menos ella lo esperaba.

Después de todo, no tuvo el tiempo de revisar nada ya que el sonar de las alarmas anunció la llegada del 15° Ángel.

* * *

El puente estaba lleno otra vez en unos pocos minutos cuando todos asumieron sus respectivos puestos de batalla. 

"Primera, Segunda y Tercer Elegidos están en sus EVAS", Makoto reportó mientras los ojos de Misato estaban fijos en el punto que parpadeaba que era todo lo que tenían del Ángel por ahora. "El Cuarto Elegido está en camino, pero no se espera que esté aquí hasta dentro de los próximos 15 minutos".

'_No es que realmente importe'_, la Mayor pensó ausentemente, pero su mente estaba más bien en el enemigo desconocido. Aún más que lo usual se preguntó que podía tener bajo la manga para hacer que Shinji se preocupara tanto por Asuka como para querer una línea de comunicación secreta.

"Confirmación visual del Ángel", Shigeru anunció en el mismo momento en que la pantalla cambiaba en una toma de un satélite en órbita, rápidamente actualizándose con una vista más cercana de la brillante forma como ave. Con ésas "alas" era la aparición más "angelical" hasta ahora, pero Misato estaba dispuesta a apostar que, si podían tener una mejor vista, ésta impresión rápidamente se desvanecería. Sin embargo, el técnico de cabello largo ya había confirmado que esto estaba al zoom máximo.

Y no se estaba moviendo en absoluto.

"¿Acaso eso quiere decir que está esperando una buena oportunidad para venir abajo?" reflexionó en voz alta. "¿O nos va a atacar desde allá arriba?"

"No nos va a ser fácil alcanzarlo", Makoto comentó.

"De cualquier forma, no podemos hacer nada mientras esté fuera de nuestro rango de fuego. Los EVAS no pueden derrotar a un enemigo en órbita". Maldijo en silencio. ¿Qué había hecho la última vez para vencerlo? La única medida lógica que tenían contra semejante oponente era el rifle de positrones. ¿Pero la mejor?. ¿Pudo haber tenido una mejor idea que ahora simplemente no podía porque estaba desperdiciando su cerebro con pensamientos con ése? Aparentemente algo le había sucedido a Asuka. ¿Pero porque ella disparó o porque se protegió? Si sólo lo supiera para poder hacer otras decisiones ésta vez para que el plan de Shinji ni siquiera fuera necesario. ¿Pero y si la única opción era dejarle a Rei tomar su lugar? Eso no sería justo para ella.

¿Por qué simplemente no se lo dijeron?

"¿Mayor?"

La llamada tranquila de Makoto la dejó estremecerse. Tenía que tranquilizarse y dar órdenes, de lo contrario simplemente podía retirarse de ésta posición. Después de todo, había enviado a éstos niños a sus posibles muertes varias veces antes. Que ahora supiera que algo seguramente sucedería ésta vez no debía dejar que le nublara el juicio... ¿Verdad?

"¿Cómo está...?" empezó tranquilamente, pero de repente fue interrumpida por un canal de comunicación abriéndose.

"¡Vamos, Misato!" ¡Sólo déjame ya encargarme de ése Ángel!" Asuka demandó impacientemente.

"Asuka, no..."

"Misato", Shinji también intervino en la discusión. "Yo... yo creo que tal vez en verdad sea mejor para ella hacerlo".

La Mayor suspiró, dolorosamente al tanto de los ojos de los comandantes en su espalda. Recibir consejo estratégico de sus subordinados estaba minando pesadamente su competencia, pero ellos realmente debían conocer mejor la situación. Y a ella realmente nunca le importó mucho su rango militar de todas formas.

Alzó su pulgar a Shinji quien sonriendo cerró la ventana de comunicación, Asuka siguiendo su ejemplo. "¡Muy bien, que salga la Unidad-02!. ¡Prepárate para disparar desde larga distancia!. ¡Rei proporcionará el refuerzo!"

"¿Sabes?, realmente no le va a ayudar si estropea esto", Ritsuko comentó.

"Tal vez", Misato admitió, "pero esperemos que sus problemas se terminen si no lo hace".

* * *

La espera ya había sido lo bastante mala cuando estaba llena de adrenalina e impaciencia, con sólo un deje de temor de las entonces desconocidas habilidades del Ángel molestándola en el fondo de su mente. Pero el conocimiento de lo que estaba por venir era aún peor. 

Los esfuerzos de Asuka por calmarse e ignorar el nerviosismo fueron en vano, pero sin embargo lo intentó. Ni siquiera miró la pequeña luz que era el Ángel y las miras que constantemente fallaban en enfocar al enemigo fuera de alcance. Sus ojos estaban cerrados bajo el visor mientras escuchaba su respiración desigual que sonaba fuertemente sobre el profundo, siempre presente zumbido de la Cabina de Contacto. Era raro que nadie se hubiera quejado sobre su pulso y otros signos vitales hasta ahora. Su corazón se sentía como un martillo en su pecho. Casi deseaba que finalmente empezara para que pudiera terminar con esto.

Un pensamiento del que se arrepintió demasiado pronto.

* * *

Uno pudo haber pensado que era un simple rayo de luz lo que golpeó al EVA-02 y no estaba infligiendo ningún daño visible, pero aún sin el sonar de las alertas, Misato no necesitó mucha imaginación para saber que difícilmente era el caso, viniendo de un Ángel. 

"¿Un arma direccional?" preguntó de todas formas.

Makoto sin embargo rápidamente confirmó su suposición. "¡No, no se detecta energía de reacción térmica!"

"¡Patrones anormales en la gráfica de sincronización!" Maya de repente interrumpió. "¡Pronto empezará una contaminación mental!"

"¿Un Ataque psíquico de un Ángel?" Ritsuko cuestionó, aparentemente más a ella misma. "¿Pueden entender la mente de seres humanos?"

'_¿Psíquico?'_ Misato apretó sus dientes mientras inútilmente miraba de vuelta a la escena donde el EVA se estaba convulsionando bajo el asalto. Un asalto contra el que no tenían ningún medio para contraatacar. _'Asuka...'_

* * *

Gritó, gritó ante la presión quemante que la rodeó, taladrándola. A pesar del dolor, de alguna forma pudo resistir el reflejo de jalar el gatillo y se forzó a sí misma a dejar caer el rifle antes de que causara más daño que prevenirlo. Por egoísta y cruel que pareciera, una parte de ella se arrepintió de no haber dejado que alguien más tomara su lugar. 

¿Cómo pudo haber olvidado éste dolor?

El dolor mientras sus defensas eran abiertas a cuchilladas como si ni siquiera estuvieran ahí. El dolor mientras los confines más profundos de su alma eran arrancados y expuestos. El dolor mientras su mente era profanada por ése maldito ser que llamaban un Ángel.

"¡Mamá!"

_¡Por favor!_

"Ayúdame..."

_¿Mamá?_

"Por favor..."

_¿Dónde estás?_

* * *

Estaba oscuro. 

No había nada.

Nada excepto un sonido.

De un infante llorando.

'_¿Qué?. ¿De verdad es justo como la última vez?'_ se preguntó mientras la forma de una niña se materializó, parándose con su espalda hacia ella. _'Ahí estoy. Estoy llorando. ¿Pero por qué? Puse esto detrás de mí hace mucho tiempo...'_

Pero entonces un miedo helado atenazó su corazón al notar que el cabello de la chica no era rojo como el suyo, sino de un café oscuro como...

Antes de que pudiera decidir si quería dejar que su curiosidad le ganara a sus temores o huir de lo inevitable, la niña de repente dejó de llorar u lentamente se dio la vuelta. "¿Por qué me dejaste sola?"

* * *

"¡NOOOOOOO!" 

El grito fue doloroso en los oídos de Misato, pero eso no fue nada contra la sensación enfermiza en su estómago. Algo debió de haber salido mal. No había forma de que pudieran haber planeado que ella fuera lastimada así.

"¡Asuka, retírate!" ordenó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

"¡No hay respuesta!" Shigeru afirmó.

"Tal vez ya está demasiado perdida en su mente como para seguir escuchándonos".

Ésa hipótesis de Ritsuko recibió una mirada que la hizo callar por la Mayor. Semejantes pensamientos eran lo último que necesitaba ahora.

"¿Qué hay de Rei?" llamó, escuchando la plática de reportes que la piloto recibió antes de que le permitieran disparar.

"... y gravedad, .03!"

"¡Presión en la cámara al máximo!"

"¡Liberen el seguro final!" Makoto fue el último en hacer un anuncio. "¡Todo el personal prepárese para disparar!"

No un segundo después, el poderoso disparo del rifle de positrones de la Unidad-00 atravesó el cielo, perfectamente apuntado hacia el Ángel, sólo para ser separado en varios rayos que se apartaron cuando golpeó el Campo-AT de bloqueo.

"¡No hay efecto!" Shigeru confirmó. "¡No hay suficiente energía para atravesar el Campo-AT desde ésta distancia!"

"¡Pero la energía está al máximo!. ¡No podemos aplicar más!"

Misato maldijo en silencio bajo su aliento. Si su única arma de largo alcance no era suficiente, no había nada que pudieran hacer para ayudar a Asuka. Sólo podía esperar que Shinji hubiera entendido su señal. Si no podía alcanzarla...

* * *

Se encontró de vuelta, de vuelta cerca de su jardín, cerca de su hogar. Pero apenas y podía reconocerlo ahora. Varios tablones rotos yacían dispersos en el suelo, o estaban doblados hacia adentro por la fuerza que debió golpearlos, dejando un agujero enorme en la cerca. 

Pasando a través, la vista ante ella sólo empeoró. La tierra estaba llena de agujeros y llana, sin dar ninguna señal de las plantas y vegetales que habían llenado el vasto espacio. El invernadero también estaba vacío, tablas y cajas arrojadas en el suelo, varios de los paneles de cristal rotos. Estrellándose detrás de ella en el viento, la puerta del gallinero colgaba sólo de la bisagra más baja, dando la vista de plumas y sangre. Parecía como si animales salvajes hubieran entrado, destruyendo sin que nada se los impidiera todo en su camino.

El viento sopló en su cara. Algo fue llevado a su dirección, rodando sobre el suelo y eventualmente se detuvo a sus pies. Retrocedió un paso en horror al darse cuenta de que era la cabeza de la muñeca con brillante cabello rojo. Todo lo que quería hacer era mantener sus ojos cerrados, sin ser capaz de soportar más la horrible vista a su alrededor. Pero no pudo, por mucho que temía lo que vendría a continuación. Si siquiera un grito se le escapó del shock cuando sus ojos siguieron el camino que la cabeza había tomado.

El cuerpo yacía apenas a tres metros de distancia, andrajoso y sangriento. Profundos rasguños lo cubrían y casi parecía como si una pierna faltaba. Ahí estaba tirada, los restos de la muñeca aún en sus brazos...

"No..."

... sonriendo...

"¡No!"

... muerta...

"¡NO!"

"_Me dejaste..."_

"¡NOOOOO!"

La escena se desvaneció mientras se derrumbaba, pero no se quedó sola. El pequeño cuerpo aún estaba ahí.

"Sabes que algo como esto habría pasado de cualquier forma. Eventualmente me habría lastimado gravemente. O me habría enfermado con algo que Papá no podría haber curado. Al final habría sido así".

Asuka no podía soportar mirar la forma de su hija. Se agachó lloriqueando mientras lentamente se acercaba más. "Esto no es real. Esto no es real", susurró para sí misma en un mantra.

"¿Qué?. ¿Crees que pudiste haberme protegido? Sabes que eso no es verdad".

"Esto no es real. Aki nunca murió. Esto no es real".

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Tal vez sólo estás en otra dimensión del tiempo mientras que la mía aún existe".

Asuka salvajemente sacudió su cabeza, no queriendo oír más esto. "Esto no es real".

"Eres semejante hipócrita. ¿Diciendo que estás triste porque me perdiste?" la aparición habló, burlándose cruelmente. "¡Tú nunca me quisiste para empezar!. ¡Tú misma trataste de matarme!"

Asuka trató de cubrir sus oídos, pero no hizo nada para bloquear la horrible acusación, torturando su corazón aún más al saber la verdad detrás de ella. "Esto... esto no es..." su voz fue ahogada en sollozos.

"Pero tal vez tú realmente no quisiste dejarme. Tal vez querías verlo de primera mano. Tal vez querías sostenerme..." La niña ahora estaba justo enfrente de ella, con cada palabra inclinándose hacia delante un poco más.

"Esto no es real".

"... cuando diera..."

"Esto..."

"... mi último..."

"... no es..."

"... aliento..."

"¡... REAL!"

* * *

"Ahora abriendo las barreras 16 hasta..." 

"¡Perdimos toda comunicación con la Unidad-02!" Hyuga interrumpió el reporte estresado.

"¿Qué?" Ritsuko preguntó, su sorpresa rivalizando la de él. "¿El Ángel la está bloqueando de nosotros?"

"¡Desconocido!"

Misato ignoró el alboroto alrededor de ella, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. _'Aquí está tu oportunidad. Será mejor que la uses bien'_.

* * *

"¿Asuka?" Había otra voz alcanzándola, una tranquila, pero la oyó de alguna forma. "¿Asuka?" 

"¿Sh-Shinji?"

"¡Resiste, Asuka! Mi padre acaba de ordenar a Rei que vaya por la Lanza!. ¡Ya casi termina!"

"¿Shinji? Du-duele tanto, Aki, ella..."

"¡Asuka, recuerda lo que me dijiste!. ¡Lo que te muestra no son más que tus temores!"

"Pero... Aki... yo... ella debe odiarme..."

"Asuka, tú siempre fuiste una gran madre. Ella te amó demasiado como para odiarte alguna vez. Lo único que ella odiaba era verte triste".

"¿Ella...?"

"Recuerda cuán feliz fue siempre ella. ¡Recuerda su sonrisa!"

"¿Re... recordar?"

* * *

Y recordó. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? La gran sonrisa de Aki fue la primera imagen que pasó por ella. Y como si una presa se hubiera roto, inundó su mente: La primera vez que la acarició; los primeros pasos de Aki; el peso y calidez de su pequeño cuerpo mientras la sostenía; la forma en que a menudo estaba durmiendo en su cama con sus ropas aún puestas y sus pies habiendo pateado las sábanas; su mirada inocente cuando era atrapada haciendo algo malo; sus primeras palabras y todas las que siguieron... 

"_Nsh' "_

"_¿Ques ezo?"_

"_¡Chimpangcé!"_

"_¡__Mira, hice todo yo zola!"_

"_¡Ahora Mamá siempre puede estar conmigo!"_

"_Amo"._

"_¡Mamá!"_

"¿Mamá?

Las voces se callaron a la vez. Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron, pero no podía mirar arriba, demasiado temerosa de que sus esperanzas la estuvieran engañando.

"No estés triste, Mamá..."

"¿Aki? Preguntó suavemente, alzando su cabeza muy lentamente. Mientras miraba a los brillantes ojos azules enfrente de ella, no había duda. Ésta era la Aki que ella conocía; ésta era su hija. Abruptamente, lanzó sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña niña, tomándola en un fuerte abrazo. Parecía tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo desde que pudo sostenerla así.

"Lo siento", Asuka sollozó libremente, sin importarle sus lágrimas. Sus manos acariciaron lentamente la pequeña espalda, tratando de sentir cada pulgada de ella. "Lo siento tanto".

"¿Por qué?"

"¡Qu-que no fui capaz de llevarte conmigo!. ¡Que te dejé atrás!"

"¿Querías ir?"

Asuka sacudió su cabeza salvajemente.

"Entonces no es tu culpa. ¿O sí?"

Ante las palabras de su hija, el corazón de Asuka de repente se sintió mil veces más ligero. Pero no la hizo sentir mejor, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

"Es... yo... yo simplemente te extraño tanto..." confesó, acentuando su abrazo, no dispuesta a soltarla otra vez.

Aki retrocedió un poco y la miró de manera inquisidora. "¿Por qué?"

"Po-porque tú no estás ahí conmigo. Porque ya no estamos juntas".

La niña morena parpadeó, obviamente sin entender. "Pero estamos juntas ahora", dijo y su sonrisa reapareció. "¿No quiere decir eso que estoy ahí contigo?"

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos ante ésa realización. Pudo dar una sonrisa temblorosa mientras miraba a su hija. "Sí. T-tienes razón. Estarás conmigo a dondequiera que vaya". Inspiró fuertemente y acarició la mejilla de Aki. "Siempre has sido una chica tan inteligente. Sacaste eso de mí. Sólo no dejes que tu padre sepa eso".

La risita pura de la infante hizo eco en el vasto vacío mientras su forma empezaba a desvanecerse.

"Te amo, Mamá".

Una última lágrima bajó por el rostro de Asuka mientras, sonriendo tristemente, extendió la mano a la forma desvaneciéndose de su hija. "Yo también te amo".

Entonces, Aki se fue. El dolor en su corazón no era tan malo como esperaba que fuera cuando tuviera que decir adiós, pero aún así dolía.

Sintiendo de repente una mano en su hombro, sobresaltadamente giró su cabeza. Una mujer de cabello rojo le estaba sonriendo, asintiendo con aprobación. Antes de que ella, también, desapareciera como todo a su alrededor cuando el 15° Ángel fue atravesado por la Lanza de Longinus.

* * *

Asuka puso sus rodillas un poco más cerca de su pecho mientras miraba a su EVA rojo siendo bajado a través de la compuerta en el suelo. Sentía una especie de melancolía morar dentro de ella, pero no tenía que pelear contra las lágrimas en vano como había hecho una vez. No era la tristeza molesta o el haber sido inútil y derrotada en más de una manera como sintió entonces, era una mezcla abrumadora de pérdida y aceptación que, mientras parecía tranquila por fuera, sólo necesitaba una pequeña gota para reventar la presa emocional.

Y sin siquiera darse la vuelta, pudo escuchar ésa "gota" acercarse más con pies envueltos en el traje de conexión y con el crujir de la cinta de barrera de "cuarentena" mientras la pasaba. Cuando Shinji finalmente se sentó detrás de ella y puso sus brazos a su alrededor, se relajó un poco, siendo tranquilizada por su calidez, pero por ahora no dejó escapar más que un suspiro cansado.

"¿Quién sabe qué tanto pudo haber ido diferente si tu hubieras hecho eso la última vez...?" susurró reflexionando.

"Creo que ésa es una pregunta que yo mismo me hice bastante a menudo últimamente..."

"Sí, lo sé", acordó ella. "Pero para mí, éste fue un punto decisivo crucial. Estaba confundida, asustada, enojada, me dolía como nunca antes me había dolido, cuando viniste a verme, una parte de mí gritó para aceptarlo, al menos ésa vez, de dejarte aliviar ése dolor, aunque fuera sólo un poco. Pero no lo hice. Ya no sé cómo o qué tanto habría luchado, si lo hubieras intentado de todas formas. Pero no lo hiciste. Y cuando te diste la vuelta y te fuiste, simplemente me sentí... vacía".

"¿Cómo te sientes ahora?"

"No lo sé. Dolió. Al principio dolió aún más que la última vez. Nunca pensé que eso podría haber sido posible. Pero entonces..." Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios, "Ella estaba ahí..."

"Asuka", Shinji suspiró. "Eso fue sólo..." No pudo terminar la frase ya que ella se enderezó contra él, encarándolo con toda la determinación que podía reunir.

"¡Ella estaba ahí, Shinji!" Aseguró, no sólo a él, sino también a ella misma. Tal vez no haya sido la verdad, pero la última cosa que quería pensar ahora era que eso sólo había sido una invención de su imaginación. "¡La sostuve en mis brazos! Pude sentirla..." Un sollozo la interrumpió, mientras se desplomaba de vuelta en sus brazos en agotamiento. "Y luego tuve que dejarla ir otra vez..."

Shinji o no podía pensar en un pobre intento por tranquilizarla o se quedó callado a propósito, no podía decirlo, pero estaba agradecida por ello. Que él estuviera ahí para ella era lo único que importaba ahora mismo.

"Yo... yo sólo no sé si pueda seguir más con esto. Duele tanto. Como si su pérdida no fuera lo bastante horrible, ni siquiera me ésta permitido lamentarla abiertamente. ¡No!. ¡En vez de ello tengo que actuar como si nada hubiera pasado jamás! Yo, yo..." Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había empezado a gritar, hasta que él apretó el abrazo para tranquilizarla. "Estoy tan cansada de esto. Estoy cansada de esconder mi dolor. Eso era algo que nunca quise hacer otra vez. Pero ahora no tengo opción".

"Creo que tengo que acostumbrarme a que sólo puedo verla en mi mente y memorias", eventualmente ella continuó en voz alta. "Lo sé, de ésa forma ella siempre está conmigo. Pero eso, difícilmente es un sustituto para realmente verla cada día, viéndola crecer, teniendo nuevas experiencias que nunca podría imaginarme. Y las memorias son cosas tan frágiles. Con el tiempo se van y sólo recuerdas fragmentos y pedazos de algo que nunca querías olvidar".

"¿Sabes...? Compartir memorias con otros puede ayudar a conservar ésos fragmentos y pedazos".

"Pero... ¿No estoy haciendo eso bien...?"

"No conmigo", explicó él. "No creo que puedas sacar de tu corazón todo lo que quieres o deseas al decirle a alguien quien simplemente ya se siente igual. Tal vez eso es por qué no podías hablarme antes".

"Tal vez..."

La besó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Ven", dijo, lentamente poniéndose de pie otra vez, "Vámonos a casa. Tal vez ambos estemos listos entonces..."

* * *

Sus colegas en NERV probablemente habrían tenido problemas para creer que su Mayor, quien fue un testigo directo del Segundo Impacto, se había enfrentado a tantos Ángeles, había saltado a un reactor nuclear caminante cerca de su explosión sin duda y no tenía reconocidamente el estilo más seguro para manejar, tuvo que tomar una profunda respiración antes de que pudiera reunir la fuerza para abrir una habitación de su propio departamento. Y ésa sensación no mejoró mucho al ver la figura que estaba sentada agachada en la cama.

"Shinji dijo que querías hablar", Misato explicó mientras se acercaba más y eventualmente se sentaba al lado de la chica. Cuando varios segundos pasaron sin una reacción, continuó. "No tengo mucha experiencia con semejantes pláticas. Ritsuko no es alguien quien comparta sus problemas emocionales y además de sus... bueno, nunca tuve muchos amigos además de ella. Pero si quieres decirme algo, escucharé".

Asuka cerró sus ojos, pero aún no respondió. Misato se puso bastante incómoda con ése silencio. Era verdad, no tenía mucha experiencia con esto; ella estaba acostumbrada a recibir confort, no a darlo. Pero si podía, quería ayudar a ésta muchacha.

'_No. "Joven mujer" '_, se recordó a sí misma.

Sin embargo no quería poner a su encargada bajo demasiada presión. Shinji había dicho que le ayudaría como le había ayudado a él ésa noche, pero si Asuka no quería hablar, entonces...

"Tú... tú sabes de Aki. ¿Verdad?" la voz baja terminó con todos los pensamientos para irse temprano. Asintiendo, Misato la animó a continuar. "Ella... yo... no estoy segura por dónde empezar..."

"¿Qué tal desde el principio?"

Asuka regresó su sonrisa muy levemente, pero no cedió para empezar en _ése_ principio. "¿Sabes?, después de su nacimiento, cuando la sostuve por primera vez, pensé que nunca podría dejarla ir. Que siempre estaría ahí para ella, cuidando a ésa hermosa pequeña vida en mis brazos. Por supuesto eso fue tonto. Y cometí muchos errores. Pero... siempre tuve la oportunidad para enmendarlos. Pero... pero no ésta vez..."

Los sollozos atormentaron su cuerpo mientras continuaba. "Algunas... algunas veces creo que habría sido más fácil si ella... si ella hubiera... muerto. Al menos entonces lo habría sabido. Habría quedado algo de ella. Incluso si por alguna razón su cuerpo se hubiera perdido, habría habido tanto que hubiera dejado atrás. Pero ahora... ahora no hay nada mas que las memorias de Shinji y mías. Ella simplemente nunca existió". Mientras las lágrimas caían libremente, Asuka enterró su rostro en sus brazos otra vez. "Y... y ella nunca lo hará..."

Titubeantemente, Misato extendió su mano, poniendo su brazo izquierdo suavemente alrededor del hombro de Asuka. Ella era capaz de hacer decisiones en situaciones de combate en cuestión de milisegundos, pero ahora simplemente no sabía qué podía hacer o decir para confortar a la pelirroja. "Bueno... nunca se sabe. Tal vez... tal vez si lo hacen en el momento correcto..."

Ya podía golpearse a sí misma por ése tonto intento antes de que Asuka sacudiera su cabeza. "Incluso si supiéramos el momento exacto hasta en milisegundos, incluso si por una increíble maravilla pudiéramos emparejar aquél momento perfectamente, incluso si obtuviéramos el mismo espermatozoide y óvulo juntos, ella nunca sería la misma persona. Podría haber otras, pero nunca será ella otra vez..."

"¿Cómo era ella?" Misato de repente preguntó antes de que el silencio cayera sobre ellas otra vez.

"¿Huh?"

"Tal vez no tenga la oportunidad de verla en persona, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda conocerla", explicó sonriendo. "Ella ya no seguiría existiendo más sólo en la memoria de Shinji y tuya, sino en la mía también. Y tal vez algún día podamos decirles a otros también. Ella existiría entonces, en la mente y corazones de mucha gente. ¿No te gustaría eso?"

Le tomó a Asuka pensarlo un poco, pero eventualmente asintió. "Pero... ¿Pensé que Shinji...?"

"Él me dijo varias cosas, sí. Pero estoy segura de tú puedes ayudar mucho para llenar ésa imagen".

"¿Imagen?" Soltó una leve risa ahogada ante eso. "A ella siempre le gustó hacer dibujos. Creo que a todos los niños les gusta hacer eso, pero nosotros realmente teníamos toneladas de papeles volando alrededor con igual de variaciones de nosotros como figuras de palitos".

"Toda una pequeña artista. ¿Hm?"

"Ella sacó mucho de mí, tal vez más de lo que era bueno para ella. Podía ser bastante testaruda a veces. Siempre quería vestirse a sí misma desde antes de que tuviera tres años y como puedes suponer no con los mejores resultados. A menudo las ropas eran demasiado grandes para ella. Y eventualmente tuvimos que rendirnos en tratar de hacerle llevar calcetines y zapatos a menos que fuéramos a las ruinas donde había demasiadas cosas con las que podía lastimarse los pies al caminar".

"Se oye como so los hubiera tenido enrollados alrededor de su dedo meñique demasiado bien".

"Oh, ni siquiera sabes la mitad de ello", Asuka rió. "Le doy gracias a Dios de que ella nunca se diera cuenta o al menos nunca usara todo el poder que ella tenía sobre nosotros. Era apenas posible negarle algo y todo lo que ella tenía que hacer por ello era sonreír". Su voz se puso un poco más tranquila mientras sus ojos se volvían más distantes otra vez. "Ella tenía una sonrisa que podía derretir hasta el más frío corazón".

"¿Y eso lo valía...?"

"Todo", Asuka terminó antes de que Misato pudiera hacerlo. "Pensar que nunca la veré otra vez..." Sacudió su cabeza. "Perdón. N-ni siquiera estoy segura de si puedes entender esto".

Notando que se tensaba, Misato supo que la sorprendió cuando la abrazó un poco más fuerte. "No, tal vez realmente no pueda entenderlo. No soy una madre y quién sabe si algún día lo seré, así que no puedo comprender cómo es tener un hijo y mucho menos cómo es perderlo". Una triste sonrisa se posó en sus labios mientras miraba en los ojos perplejos de Asuka. "Pero puedo imaginar lo que sería perder a uno de ustedes. Y ése pensamiento ya es lo bastante doloroso para mí".

Ahora era tiempo de que Asuka sobresaltara a la Mayor, al lanzarse de repente a la mujer. Misato regresó el abrazo sin resistencia. Era verdad, éstos niños se habían vuelto lo más cercano que alguna vez había tenido a unos propios. Sólo que realmente ya no eran niños. Pero hasta los adultos a veces necesitaban el confort de una figura paternal. Ella misma sabía eso lo bastante bien.

No le había importado mucho el tiempo, así que no pudo decir cuánto tiempo sostuvo a Asuka en silencio hasta que la pelirroja de repente se levantó.

"Sh", calló a Misato antes de que pudiera preguntar qué pasaba, aguzando con entusiasmo sus oídos. "¿Puedes escuchar eso?"

Imitando a su encargada, Misato escuchó el sonido que se había perdido al principio, pero rápidamente se preguntó a sí misma cómo pudo haberlo hecho. El sonido del cello de Shinji llenaba el departamento de una forma que nunca antes había escuchado. La velocidad y ligereza no parecían quedarle al instrumento, pero de alguna manera él pudo mantener éstas notas en una melodía harmoniosa.

"¿Qué es eso?" Misato se preguntó.

Sin embargo, Asuka sólo sonrió brillantemente. "Una canción feliz".

* * *

"¿Y estás segura de que a él le va a gustar eso?"

"Bueno, no conozco el gusto personal de Ikari, pero es bastante popular. Pero no es tan fácil de hacer, al menos no para un principiante. Hasta donde sé, no has cocinado muy a menudo antes. ¿Verdad?"

"No creo que eso vaya a ser un problema", Asuka aseguró con aparente diversión. "¡Después de todo, soy la gran Asuka Langley Sohryu!. ¡Ya tengo ahora tanto talento como otros tendrían luego de años de experiencia!"

"Uhm... si tú lo dices..." Hikari aún estaba un poco sorprendida por el súbito cambio acerca de la opinión de la pelirroja en el asunto. Aunque realmente no le importaba el recién hallado entusiasmo de su amiga. "Pero si de todas formas quieres que ayude..."

"Entonces te..." Asuka se interrumpió y su rostro se quedó sin expresión. Siguiendo su mirada, Hikari notó que cierta juguetería había venido a la vista. Los pasos de su amiga se fueron parando mientras se acercaban, hasta que se detuvo por completo.

"¿Asuka?"

"¿Podrías esperar un momento?" preguntó llanamente.

"Uhm, seguro, pero..." Pero antes de Hikari pudiera terminar, Asuka ya estaba dentro.

Sólo tomó unos poco minutos hasta que regresó, ahora acunando una mueca pelirroja en sus brazos, la que una vez había estado mirando fijamente.

"¡Oh, es tan linda!" Hikari dijo. "¿Pero pensé que no te gustaban éstas 'cosas infantiles'?"

Los labios de Asuka se encresparon en una sonrisa serena. "Bueno, ésta es especial", dijo, acariciando la cabeza de la muñeca.

Mucho para su sorpresa, la cabeza siguió a su mano cuando alcanzó el lado. Aparentemente algunas de las costuras que la mantenían unida estaban flojas, sosteniendo sólo la mitad de la cabeza en el cuerpo.

"¡Ahora ésa es manufactura barata!" la morena acusó. "¡Deberías hacer que te regresen tu dinero o que te la cambien!"

Pero extrañamente, sólo pareció incrementar el deleite de Asuka ya que su sonrisa se ensanchó como si acabara de ganarse la lotería.

"No, yo misma me encargaré", exclamó felizmente.

Hikari rápidamente cerró su boca al darse cuenta de que estaba mirando boquiabierta a su amiga. ¿Qué era tan especial acerca de una muñeca que estaba dispuesta a repararla por sí misma en vez de obtener una nueva? Incluso si de alguna forma le recordaba a su madre como había pensado al principio. A menos que _fuera_ de su madre. ¿Pero cómo había terminado la muñeca de su madre aquí?

"¿Es un artículo raro de colección?" Asuka nunca había parecido necesitar dinero, pero era la única solución que se le ocurrió.

"De una forma... sí..." la pelirroja respondió murmurando, sin despegar sus ojos del juguete. "El único de su clase".

* * *

"_Pero... Aki... yo... ella debe odiarme..."_

"_Asuka, tú siempre fuiste una gran madre. Ella te amó demasiado como para odiarte alguna vez. Lo único que ella odiaba era verte triste"_.

"Una conversación inesperada, por decir lo mínimo", Fuyutsuki comentó mientras la grabación continuaba en el fondo.

Su compañero sin embargo no mostró la sorpresa que incluso él seguramente sentía. Gendo también se tomó su tiempo para hablar, así que Kozo no estaba seguro de si el Comandante lo había oído o simplemente ignorado, más bien concentrándose en el diálogo entre los pilotos.

"¿Crees que esto pueda poner en peligro el escenario?" Ikari preguntó, sorprendiendo a su leal subordinado con un inusual, apenas perceptible deje de incertidumbre en su voz. Acabando de alterar los planes en su interés por "perder" la Lanza de Longinus, por supuesto que no era muy deseable tener a alguien más interfiriendo con ellos otra vez.

"Bajo otras circunstancias habría dicho que ella estaba alucinando bajo la influencia del Ángel y él jugó una salvaje, pero aparentemente correcta suposición. Pero que alguien intentara esconder ésta comunicación de nosotros pone la situación en una luz muy diferente".

De nuevo no recibió respuesta, pero ésta vez dudó que sus palabras hubieran caído en oídos sordos. Los ojos del hombre más joven eran ilegibles bajo los lentes que reflejaban la brillante luz de la pantalla en la de otra manera oficina oscura, pero Kozo podía imaginar el enojo en ellos de todas maneras. Un misterio con el que no estaba involucrado y del que no sabía nada, uno probablemente de sabotaje, no era algo a lo que Gendo Ikari estaba acostumbrado y mucho menos le agradara.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer sobre esto?" el Subcomandante anticipó. "Aún podría ser una especie de coincidencia. Especialmente ya que no hay ninguna explicación razonable detrás de sus palabras. Los reportes del último examen físico son de hace menos de un mes y la Segunda probó aún ser virgen entonces. Pruebas recientes no mostraron ningún cambio en el balance hormonal u otros signos de embarazo tampoco. Ni se le ha visto con una niña o un animal que ella pudo haber 'adoptado'. No es posible que ella sea o alguna vez haya sido una 'madre'.

"No", Ikari concordó murmurando, pero escuchó sin embargo. "Al menos no todavía".

"¿Perdón?

"No vamos a hacer nada por ahora", Gendo declaró más fuerte, en vez de repetir lo que había estado pensando. "Pero debemos mantener un ojos sobre ellos. Sea cual sea el significado de esto, si están tratando de interferir con nuestros planes, nosotros interferiremos con los suyos".

* * *

Hizo una leve mueca ante el dolor que pasó a través de su cuerpo, e instintivamente extendió la mano al vendaje en la parte izquierda de su pecho.

"Cuidado, ésa costilla está fracturada", el hombre al que sólo conocía como "Doc" le recordó. "Chalecos a prueba de balas tal vez eviten que te mueras, pero no de ser lastimado. Especialmente no uno de tan poco peso como el tuyo".

Apenas dio una risa ahogada, ignorando que el dolor se incrementaba con cada tirón de s pecho mientras se incorporaba en la cama. "De haber sabido que sólo valgo tal principiante probablemente habría usado uno mejor. Pensé que ya estaba acabado cuando no pude alcanzar mi 'arma de emergencia', pero los paquetes de sangre y mi pequeño acto obviamente fueron suficientes como para engañarlo".

"¿No intentó asegurarse terminar su tarea?" Doc preguntó, mirando con desaprobación al cigarrillo que estaba sacando de un paquete de sus ropas a su lado y que colocó entre sus labios.

"Ni siquiera me revisó", dijo encogiéndose de hombros y encendiendo el tabaco, ignorando la denuncia en silencio del Doc de fumar en éste desolado, pero aún así estéril ambiente. "Debe de haber estado tan muy orgulloso de sus habilidades de tiro que no creyó que hubiera podido sobrevivir. Si no me hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles, casi me sentiría dolido de que hubieran enviado a semejante tipo".

"¿Estás seguro de que no te dejó ir a propósito? No es propio de ellos hacer cometer semejantes errores".

"Éstos imbéciles no son la JSSDF. Ya sabes cómo funciona esto: Contrata a alguien, quien contrata a alguien, quien contrata a alguien. El disimulo tiene sus avances, pero algunos carecen de calidad en éstos canales, es una falla común que viene con la aseguración de ello. Y si esto significa que no tengo que pensar en cómo deshacerme de un cuerpo y obtener un mensaje falso de 'misión cumplida' pasado a través seguro no me voy a quejar".

"¿Sabes?, pudiste haber evitado aquél lío totalmente".

"Para ser honesto", empezó a confesar mientras comenzaba a ponerse su camisa, "Estaba a punto de aceptar lo inevitable. Había conocido las verdades que había estado buscando para mí mismo, así que no tenía razón para no hacerlo. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que había muchos otros quienes también peleaban por ellas, queriendo mi ayuda más de lo que pensé. No habría sido justo decepcionarlos. Especialmente cuando te dan otro misterio por resolver".

"La verdad estaba hablando de ir un poco más profundo en el bajo mundo y tratar de no cruzar su camino otra vez".

"Demasiada molestia que eventualmente demuestra ser inútil. De ésta forma es mucho más preferible", rió, colocándose sin apretar la corbata alrededor de su cuello. "El mayor valor para un espía es estar en todas partes y no ser visto. Como un fantasma, eso no debería de ser mucho problema".

* * *

Notas del autor: 'bostezo' Dios que buen, largo sueño. 'mira el reloj' ¿Qué, casi un año? Dios, qué rápido pasa el tiempo a veces. ¿Huh?

No puedo decir que esté en extremo feliz con éste capítulo. Personalmente lo encontré un poco trillado, con temas demasiado repetitivos sin ir mucho más lejos, una sensación más o menos apresurada en el medio a pesar del largo tiempo de escritura, y un lindo, incompetente asesino al final. Pero entonces otra vez. ¿Cuándo he estado alguna vez feliz con un capítulo? La mayor parte del tiempo fue "introducir a Aki sin tenerla ahí", así que tal vez sea más interesante si no la conocen tan bien como yo lo hago. :P

Estaba pensando aquí y allá si añadía otra escena, como la de Misato reflexionando durante su charla con Hyuga sobre la construcción de más EVAS, Asuka lamentándose por su periodo en una forma diferente, etc., pero las posibilidades decían que tampoco habrían añadido nada nuevo.

Mientras que pude fácilmente haber hecho la plática por teléfono completamente en alemán como se supone debe de ser, creo que la mayoría de ustedes no la habrían entendido. :P

Aunque no era sumamente importante, pensé que era mejor tener a Shinji haciendo una traducción.

En cuanto a Misato hackeando la MAGI, no estoy seguro de qué tan extremo es eso. La vemos hacer eso en EoE, aunque pudo haber sido con la "ayuda" de Kaji. Creo que es seguro asumir que ella tiene al menos unas habilidades y dado que no fue completamente exitosa, no es como su estuviera implicando que ella era una segunda Iruel.

La violación de la mente es algo que a menudo es mencionado como "lo más difícil de escribir". Tal vez es la parte de la "violación" de ello, siendo un tema tan delicado, pero como un escritor. ¿Debería uno realmente estar apenado de tener la necesaria tendencia sádica de hacer a tus personajes sufrir, especialmente cuando regresan más fuertes después? Al menos realmente nunca entendí eso, de hecho, estaba esperando llegar a escribirlo. Concedido, terminé más bien WAFFy aquí, pero es no es lo que quise decir. Por cruel que tal vez le suene a algunos, simplemente amo la escena, especialmente en la versión DC, no por lo que le está pasando a Asuka, sino por la vista interior que tenemos de ella.

Y una vez más: Perdón que haya tardado tanto. No estaba "durmiendo" como impliqué arriba, pero temo que tampoco estuve tan activo como pude, aunque probablemente compensé eso bastante en los últimos pocos meses. Ahora todos los capítulos restantes ya están bastante trabajados (todos alrededor de las 7000 palabras ahora), a excepción del siguiente. No es que no haya tenido mucho para ése todavía (de hecho unas buenas 2000 palabras encima del resto), pero casi seguro va a ser mucho más largo, así que otra vez tomará un rato (aunque espero no otros 11 meses). Pero después de eso no debería de ser mucho más de un mes entre el resto.

Gracias a mis pre-lectores Tarage, dan01 y Zeroasalimit.

* * *

Traducido al español el 21 de Octubre del 2006 

Notas del traductor: un capítulo más de la historia, rayos, no sé por qué pero la traducción de éste la sentí interminable. Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por la prelectura y correcciones.

Como bien dice Jimmy, los demás capítulos ya van a más de la mitad, pero recién se ha vuelto a poner a escribir, por lo que para los ansiosos por más de éste relato (yo incluido) habrá que esperar... veamos... uno o dos meses en lo que termina el capítulo 8... un mes más en lo que sus prelectores lo terminan de leer... probablemente hasta diciembre o enero lo volvamos a ver.

Hasta entonces, nos seguimos leyendo.


	8. Criar

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 8: Criar**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

Aún estaba oscuro a estas horas poco antes del amanecer. La niebla se arrastraba por los campos en los valles de la región de Hakone, envolviendo las ruinas de la alguna vez orgullosa ciudad de Tokyo-3. No se oía ningún sonido, ninguna ave cantaba su canción todavía, ni siquiera las cigarras siempre presentes estaban despiertas. Todo ser dentro y cerca de la única casa habitada aún estaba dormido.

Al menos hasta que un, ya bastante familiar, lloriqueo perturbó la paz matutina.

"Mmm… Shinji…" una voz cansada murmuró. "¡Shinji!".

"¿Qu-quépasa…?" una voz no menos cansada respondió. "Sólo cinco minutos más. ¿Está bien…?"

Dado que su anterior leve golpeteo con el pie no trajo el resultado deseado, Asuka decidió patearlo un poco más fuerte. "Es tu turno…"

Shinji suspiró al incorporarse lentamente, sus ojos aún cerrados. "¿Cómo es que siempre es mi turno…?"

"Porque tú eres el mejor padre y esposo en este mundo y harías lo que fuera por su familia".

Él sonrió cansinamente. Sus palabras probablemente habrían sido más alentadoras si él no fuera el _único_ padre y esposo de este mundo, y si ella no hubiera usado ese cumplido tan a menudo que ya no era más que un susurro somnoliento ahora. "Lo más seguro es que tenga hambre de todas formas, así que tú tampoco vas a regresar a dormir".

Sólo dando una risa ahogada ante el fuerte gruñido que obtuvo de respuesta, lentamente se paró. No tenía ganas de discutir por algo que realmente no le importaba, no _tanto_ al menos. Claro, a él también le gustaría quedarse un poco más en la cálida y confortable cama y estaba rezando por la noche que pudiera finalmente dormir entera otra vez. Pero Asuka tenía razón en algo: Él haría lo que fuera por su familia.

Antes de que lo supiera, ya estaba enfrente de la puerta con ese familiar signo en forma de corazón. El día que habían regresado del hospital, había tachado su nombre y lo había reemplazado con el de la nueva ocupante de la habitación. Ya habían pasado poco más de dos meses desde entonces.

Aún podía recordar cuán largo había sido el viaje de regreso. Asuka se había rehusado a soltar a su hija todo el día, sin importar qué tan a menudo le dijo que sería mucho más seguro usar el asiento para bebés. Si Asuka hubiera peleado ese día de su forma usual, tal vez haya sido capaz de persuadirla. Pero no había tenido oportunidad contra la aún cansada pero a la vez serena sonrisa que había lucido todo el tiempo, así que eventualmente se había rendido cuando suavemente ella le pidió que sólo manejara con extra cuidado.

Para satisfacer otra demanda a la que nunca habría sido capaz de negarse, abrió la puerta y entró a la "Encantadora Suite de _Aki_".

Rápidamente, se paró enfrente de la cuna donde su pequeña hija lloraba por atención. Gentilmente levantó a la niña en lágrimas, meciéndola levemente. Ya había crecido notablemente en tan poco tiempo, pero aún se veía tan frágil. No obstante, no era tan malo como había sido al principio, cuando temía lastimarla con el más mínimo tacto equivocado.

Sus dedos pasaron de forma tranquilizadora a través de la pequeña mata de cabello café mientras inhalaba el dulce aroma de talco para bebé que la rodeaba, la mayor parte del tiempo al menos.

"Shh", Shinji susurró mientras se daba la vuelta para salir de la habitación. "Te traeremos algo de comida. ¿Hm?"

No supo si fue su calidez y su tono tranquilizador o si ella de hecho entendió que sus demandas estaban a punto de ser cumplidas, pero su llanto se suavizó a un leve gimoteo.

Cuando entraron al dormitorio, Asuka ya se había puesto cómoda en una posición sentada con la almohada a su espalda contra la cabecera de la cama. Sólo intercambiaron una sonrisa de entendimiento cuando cuidadosamente le pasó su bebé a los brazos en espera de su esposa, antes de regresar él mismo a la cama.

Asuka también susurró unas palabras tranquilizadoras mientras acomodaba a Aki en su regazo y se levantaba la parte superior de su pijama. Mientras miraba la boca de Aki expectante a su seno y empezaba a alimentar al infante, cuidadosamente sosteniéndola y acariciando la parte trasera de su pequeña cabeza; Shinji no pudo evitar sino mirar fijamente a las dos cosas más importantes en su vida, reflejando la sonrisa contenta de su esposa mientras eventualmente se perdía a sí mismo en esa vista.

"¿Y qué estás viendo?" la pregunta de Asuka no era de un tono muy amenazador, pero finalmente lo sacó de su trance. Ciertamente ella nunca había perdido esa sonrisa. "No estás celoso de tu propia hija. ¿Verdad?"

Dio una risa ahogada y sacudió su cabeza. Para alguien que siempre lo llamaba hentai, ella realmente tenía una mente sucia como para pensar en algo así incluso en una situación como esta.

"No", le dijo. "Pero viéndolas a ustedes dos así siempre me recuerda lo mucho que te amo…"

"Baka", lo regañó, antes de plantar sus labios en los de él en un breve beso. "Si no me gustara tanto, te golpearía por ser tan cursi".

De nuevo dio una risa ahogada antes de que su tono se volviera un poco serio. "Me alegro de que amamantarla de hecho funcione, y tan bien hasta ahora. Pero aún no estoy seguro si será suficiente hasta que ella pueda comer alimentos sólidos".

"¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?. ¿Buscar una vaca después de todo?"

"Bueno, una cabra sería más fácil de mover…"

"¿Leche de cabra?. ¿Tratas de envenenar a mi bebé?", sonrió. Notando que Aki había dejado de succionar, colocó a la niña sobre su hombro, levemente dándole palmadas en su pequeña espalda. "Además, no te has quejado hasta ahora. ¿Verdad?" Asuka le preguntó a la bebé, obteniendo como respuesta un eructo de aprobación por parte de su hija.

"Oh, no es justo cuando ustedes dos se ponen en mi contra", Shinji trató de quejarse, aunque no pudo evitar dar una risa ahogada. Había estado consternado por todo el asunto del amamantamiento, no sólo si el cuerpo joven de Asuka era capa de producir suficiente leche para satisfacer a Aki o si la bebé la aceptaría apropiadamente, sino también porque él había aprendido que podía ser doloroso para la madre.

Por supuesto, Asuka había zanjado eso al instante. Admitió que "se sentía un poco raro", pero rápidamente había añadido cómo la habilidad de realmente sentirse a sí misma alimentar a su hija era mucho más intenso que cualquier posible incomodidad. De esa forma, él realmente se **había** sentido un poco celoso.

Pero aún si no podía compartir una conexión tan íntima con su hija, haría todo en su poder para mostrarla a Aki lo mucho que le importaba.

"Ahora que ya estamos despiertos", empezó eventualmente, su vista saliendo por la ventana a la oscuridad en retirada ante la llegada del amanecer, "¿Nos vamos yendo?"

Asuka asintió, sonriendo, sin mirar en otra dirección mientras gentilmente acariciaba el cabello de su hija que ya se había dormido en sus brazos otra vez.

* * *

"Bueno, ha pasado el tiempo…" 

"Ya la última vez no fue precisamente la mejor…"

"Pero pudimos arreglar las cosas y ahora…"

"Queremos presentarles a alguien".

Con esas palabras, Asuka presentó el bulto en sus brazos hacia el vasto océano que brillaba con los rayos del Sol saliente, quitando un extremo de la cobija de la cara de la niña. "Esta es nuestra hija. Mundo: Esta es…" le dio una sonrisa maliciosa a su esposo.

"¡Esta es Aki Ikari!"

* * *

"¿Aún te sientes incómoda sin luces artificiales?" 

Asuka no estaba segura a lo que él se refería al principio. Pero al mirar hacia las oscuras siluetas que alguna vez compusieron Neo Tokyo 3, la memoria de esa discusión regresó, aún cuando en ese entonces la ciudad no había estado en ruinas y no había ninguna cabeza gigante de Rei desmembrada en la distancia. De hecho, ella había estado justo ahí con ellos.

La colina cubierta de césped fuera de los límites de la ciudad parecía haberlos invitado a disfrutar su visita y el tiempo voló mientras simplemente se sentaban ahí, disfrutando la vista y la mutua cercanía en las sombras de los árboles detrás de ellos. Eventualmente, el Sol se había puesto y una por una de las incontables estrellas habían aparecido en el cielo que se oscurecía. Aki ya estaba dormida en los brazos de su madre cuando la noche cayó, pero sus padres aún no tenían ganas de regresar a casa, tratando de mantener la atmósfera romántica por el mayor tiempo posible. El calor del día de verano se estaba disipando muy lentamente, así que Asuka aún no tenía que preocuparse de que la temperatura bajara mucho para la pequeña en bastante tiempo.

"Supongo que me acostumbré a ellas hasta cierto punto. Pero ya no **hay** humanos ahí, así que mi punto se mantiene", Asuka respondió a la pregunta de su esposo secamente, recargando la cabeza contra su hombro. Pero al mirar arriba, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Aunque también tenías razón. El cielo es mucho más hermoso así".

Era difícil no sentirse así. Aún con la franja roja pasando a través de ellas, las estrellas brillaban fuertemente, intocables por nada que hubiera sucedido en este pequeño planeta. Pero aún contra semejante muestra abrumadora de inmensidad, Asuka no se sentía intimidada o pequeña. Más bien se sentía bienvenida como parte de ellas.

"Rei tal vez haya sido aún más filósofa que yo, e incluso que sí misma, en ese entonces".

Esta vez fue Shinji quien fue tomado por sorpresa. "¿Huh?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que dijo acerca de los humanos que sobrevivieron al dominar el fuego para escapar de la oscuridad? Aparentemente ella sólo quería decir que la ventaja humana de la ciencia, la cual nos permitió evolucionar en lo que nos convertimos, nació del miedo. Pero me pregunto si acaso no se referirá más bien a algo dentro del corazón humano. Que sin ese fuego, esa luz dentro de nosotros, terminaríamos consumidos por esa solitaria oscuridad.

Un fuerte suspiro le permitió ver el bulto en sus brazos y sonrió al ver y sentir a Aki tratando de apegarse lo más posible contra el cálido pecho de su madre mientras dormía. "Tengo mi más brillante luz justo aquí. Y la protegeré de la oscuridad al igual que ella lo hace por mí. Estoy segura, de que mientras nos tengamos los unos a los otros, no habrá nada que podrá lastimarnos".

* * *

"¡Ouch!. ¡Aki!. ¡Aki, por favor detente!" Asuka hizo una mueca de dolor cuando la punzante molestia regresó otra vez. "¡Ah!. ¡Aki, estás lastimando a Mamá!" 

Sin embargo, la divertida bebé en sus brazos no podía entender el significado de su tono suplicante. Cuidadosamente, Asuka trató de desenredar el mechón de cabello suelto del agarre de su hija con una mano, pero el ángulo tan cercano y el miedo de tirar a su hija accidentalmente en el proceso le dejó únicamente las puntas de sus dedos para trabajar. Y para alguien tan pequeña, su hijita era bastante fuerte. Con ojos grandes, Aki miró a su madre mientras trataba de poner el cabello que capturó en su sonriente boca.

Eventualmente, Asuka se rindió. "¡Shinji!"

"¿Qué pasa…?" dijo desde el pasillo, pero se interrumpió al entrar a la habitación de Aki y ver el predicamento de su esposa. "¿Está jalando tu cabello otra vez?" preguntó lo obvio, ya moviéndose para ayudar.

"¿Ah?" Aki lo miró con confusión mientras la sostenía y desenredaba los mechones rojos de su pequeña mano. Antes de que pudiera empezar a llorar ante la pérdida de su "juguete", Shinji cuidadosamente la tomó de los brazos de Asuka y la sostuvo cerca.

"¿Se puede saber qué se trae siempre con mi cabello?" Asuka preguntó exhausta, aunque su pregunta no estaba dirigida a nadie en particular.

"Bueno, definitivamente le gusta", Shinji acordó de todas formas, colocando a Aki cuidadosamente en su cama. "Huele bien después de todo, y es de un rojo taaan brillante". Exageró las últimas palabras, haciéndole cosquillas a la bebé, quien respondió pateando salvajemente y con fuertes risas en su cara.

"No la molestes tanto", Asuka murmuró, sin verlo realmente mientras daba vueltas a su cabello entre sus dedos. "Es hora de su siesta, es por eso que quería acostarla en su cama".

"Está bien, está bien", susurró ahora mientras colocaba las sábanas sobre su hija y le daba un beso en la pequeña frente. "Dulces sueños, Aki".

La niña gimoteó un poco mientras salía de su vista, pero se forzó a sí mismo a ignorarla. Se dio la vuelta hacia Asuka y se acercó a ella, pero lo detuvo antes de que pudiera rodearla con sus brazos. "¿Shinji?" preguntó en voz alta. "¿Podrías ir por las tijeras?"

"¿Huh? Hicimos los cortes de cabello hace sólo unos cuantos días", se preguntó.

Asuka suspiró profundamente. "Lo sé. Yo… pienso que sería mejor si pierdo un poco más".

"¿Eh?. ¿Quieres decir…?"

"Bueno, sería más práctico. Quiero decir¿Qué tan a menudo me he olvidado de atarme el cabello, especialmente cuando ella está llorando en la noche?" Se giró hacia él, de alguna manera formando una débil sonrisa. "Y no es como si me amaras sólo por mi largo y sinuoso cabello. ¿Verdad?"

La miró fijamente, aparentemente preguntándose si estaba seguro sobre esto, pero tras un segundo le regresó la sonrisa y asintió lentamente.

"Está bien pues. Prepárate. Regresaré en un momento".

* * *

Asuka se estaba viendo a sí misma, sentada en una pequeña silla enfrente del espejo del baño. No podía negar la nostalgia que sintió ante su propia vista, sabiendo que otro aspecto de su vida estaba a punto de terminar. Se tensó al ver a Shinji acercándose detrás de ellas, tomando un par de tijeras de los utensilios para cortar el cabello. 

"Así que. ¿Cómo…?"

"No-no demasiado", lo interrumpió, más severamente de lo que quería. Inmediatamente, se encogió de hombros otra vez. "Sólo lo suficiente para que ella… bueno, para que ella no sea capaz de alcanzarlo tan fácilmente. N-no lo sé… ¿Los hombros?" Suspiró derrotada. "¿Quizás un poco más arriba?"

Él sólo asintió.

Asuka cerró sus ojos cuando él empezó su trabajo. No quería verlo. Ya era bastante difícil escuchar el tintineo constante de las tijeras mientras cortaban ese familiar peso de ella. Había tomado años para crecer y cuidarlo, y siempre había estado orgullosa de los saludables mechones, regocijándose en los halagos a su cabello desde antes de que llegara a Japón, donde resaltó aún más gracias a su natural brillo de color rojo. Y ahora sólo fue una cuestión de minutos hasta que Shinji dio el último toque.

"Está bien, creo que ya terminé", anunció.

Ella inspiró profundamente dos veces, insegura sobre si realmente _quería_ ver el resultado, pero entonces, titubeando, abrió sus ojos otra vez.

En realidad él había hecho un trabajo decente. Su cabello ahora se detenía poco más encima de sus hombros en varias hebras finas, un poco más corto a los lados. Pero de alguna forma se sentía raro creer que la persona que la miraba de vuelta desde el espejo realmente era ella misma. Casi ausentemente, pasó su mano a través de los restos de su melena roja.

"Me veo vieja…" declaró cansinamente.

"No", Shinji dijo, sonriendo tranquilizadoramente mientras se inclinaba hacia ella. "Te ves como una madre…"

Y por alguna razón, deshacerse de todo ese cabello revoltoso de repente no parecía tan malo después de todo.

* * *

"¡Oh, no otra vez!" gimoteó Shinji, sosteniendo de lejos a su hija mientras corría con ella al baño. Si su cara de "Uh-Oh" no era suficiente para decirle lo que acababa de hacer, la peste seguramente lo era. 

Asuka estaba ocupada cargando la lavadora por segunda vez ese día, cuando entraron a toda velocidad, yendo directo a la mesa para cambiarla.

"¿De nuevo?" preguntó instantáneamente, igual de cansada que él. "¡Es la tercera vez desde esta mañana!"

"Lo sé", gruño Shinji, ya quitándole a Aki su mameluco. "Si esto sigue así, tendremos que ir por más pañales después de todo".

"¡Yo más bien me pregunto dónde poner todos los usados! No podemos gastar combustible con visitas diarias al basurero".

"¿Tal vez deberíamos usar los de tela?".

Asuka señaló el montón de ropa a sus pies. "¿Y tener que lavar aún más?" Cometió el error de caminar encima de ella justo cuando Shinji quitó el pañal. "Ooh", cerró fuertemente sus ojos, tratando de alejar el hedor, mientras que Aki daba risitas ante las caras graciosas que le daban sus padres. "¿Podría ser que haya algo malo con su digestión?"

"Temo que no", sacudió su cabeza, limpiando a su hija tras arrojar el pañal lleno en la "unidad de contaminación" como tendían a llamarle al cesto de basura ahora. Mientras tanto, Aki sólo agitó sus dedos a sus asqueados padres mientras el talco para bebé era aplicado.

"Pero también está vomitando mucho", Asuka señaló, mirando al montón de ropas en las que la cena de ayer de Aki era fácilmente visible en su playera favorita.

"Quizás sólo le estamos dando demasiado… ¡HEY!" Shinji protestó mientras era arrojado a un lado por su esposa.

"Déjame manejar esto", anunció ella, tomando un pañal fresco de la canasta.

"¡Pero ella siempre está gimiendo cuando tú lo haces!. ¡Los pones muy ajustados!"

Y ciertamente, el rostro de Aki frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando su madre jaló los extremos elásticos. Asuka sin embargo se mantuvo firme en su resolución.

"¡No, lo estoy poniendo correctamente!. ¡Tú los pones muy flojos!. ¡Tal vez le tome un poco más acostumbrase a ellos, pero al menos no se escurrirá después, lo cual sería mucho peor para todos nosotros!" Asuka explicó mientras volvía a vestir a su hija, quien, fiel a las palabras de su madre, ya se estaba olvidando de la apretada incomodidad cuando fue levantada de la mesa. Envuelta en los cálidos brazos de su Mamá, rápidamente regresó a su energética ella misma…

Por unos diez segundos.

"¿OTRA VEZ?" sus padres se quejaron al unísono.

Suspirando, Asuka empezó a desabrochar el mameluco de nuevo. "Recuérdame¿Hasta cuándo vamos a poder empezar con el entrenamiento de la bacinica?"

* * *

"¡Ya vine!" Shinji anunció en la casa mientras se quitaba sus botas y ponía la cubeta con los resultados debajo de las expectativas de su salida a pescar al lago. El fuerte llanto de Aki retumbaba en el aire, así que cuando no obtuvo respuesta, pensó que Asuka simplemente no lo había oído. 

Que su interpretación estaba lejos de ser correcta se volvió aparente cuando su esposa entró corriendo al vestíbulo, meciendo a su hija en su hombro. Una mirada en los ojos rojos y llorosos de Asuka sólo aumentó la impresión de que algo estaba terriblemente mal.

"¡Shinji!" sollozó al borde de la histeria. "¡Ya quería ir a buscarte!. ¡C-creo que está enferma!. ¡Yo-ella-!"

Shinji no perdió el tiempo y rápidamente cerró el espacio entre ellos, colocando una mano tranquilizadora sobre su preocupada esposa quien instantáneamente hundió la cara contra su hombro, la otra en la espalda agonizante de su hija. Sintiendo a Asuka calmarse levemente, cuidadosamente tomó a Aki, sintiendo la temperatura de la bebé, pero sin encontrar ningún signo de una fiebre.

"Ella-ella ha estado llorando todo el tiempo", Asuka le dijo sollozando. "Pero no hay nada en su pañal y no tiene sueño y tampoco hambre. Y no importa lo mucho que la cargue, ella no se calma".

"¿Probaste con su chupete?" Shinji trató de mantenerse racional, limpiando la humedad de las lágrimas y la saliva de la barbilla de Aki.

Asuka sacudió su cabeza. "Está babeando demasiado. Temí que le pudiera causar problemas para respirar. Pero tampoco parece que se haya tragado algo".

Él asintió en entendimiento mientras gentilmente metía un dedo en la boca de su hija, al cual ella instantáneamente se aferró como si tuviera pinzas. Sus mandíbulas no eran lo bastante fuertes como para lastimarlo, pero su reacción sólo era otra indicación para su suposición. "Probablemente ella sólo quiere algo para masticar".

"¿Masticar?"

Shinji probó su mejor sonrisa confiada ante su expresión atónita. "Creo que le están saliendo los dientes", explicó. "No parecen haber salido todavía, pero supongo que eso podría ser ya cualquier día. Deberíamos tener algo para que ella muerda en algún lado; eso tal vez alivie…" se interrumpió al notar que Asuka no compartía su entusiasmo, pero se deslizaba al suelo pegada a la pared. Una mano temblorosa subió a su frente.

"¿D-dientes?" respiró antes de que los sollozos sacudieran su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas manchaban su cara.

Preocupado, Shinji se acuclilló, con cuidado para mantener a Aki balanceada en sus brazos quien también estaba viendo a su madre con ojos preocupados.

"Asuka…"

Pero ella solamente se encogió. "P-pensé… y luego ella sólo…" sacudió su cabeza. "Debí haberlo sabido. Debí haberlo sabido, pero no se me vino a la mente. ¿Qué… qué clase de madre soy?

"Asuka, no digas semejantes cosas. No eres una mala madre sólo porque no puedes leer instantáneamente cada signo que ella te da".

"P-pero esto no es darle un juguete equivocado o… o tratar de alimentarlo cuando sólo quiere que la abracen. ¡Debí haber sabido esto!"

"Shh", trató de calmarla, liberando su dedo y poniendo su mano en su mejilla, secando las lágrimas de la sollozante mujer. "¿Cuánto dormiste la pasada noche?"

"¿Q-qué?" Asuka gimoteó, obviamente confundida ante la al parecer inapropiada pregunta.

"He notado que a menudo te quedas despierta como si esperar que ella empiece a llorar en cualquier momento", Shinji explicó, cambiando su posición para gentilmente mecer a Aki en su rodilla derecha quien parecía estar a punto de empezar a llorar otra vez.

"No… no lo sé", Asuka eventualmente admitió. "Yo… yo sigo temiendo que ella pueda necesitarme en cualquier momento. El más mínimo sonido que hace me mantiene despierta en anticipación de más que vengan". Suspiró con una expresión enojada; un signo para Shinji de que se estaba regañando a sí misma. "Creo que a menudo sólo estoy imaginando cosas…"

"Ahí lo tienes", aclaró. "Sólo estás cansada. Creo que Aki ha estado durmiendo mucho mejor que tú durante las últimas dos semanas".

"¡Ah!"

El sonido hizo que ambos miraran a su bebé quien también estaba viendo a Asuka con una mirada consternada en sus brillantes ojos azules.

"¿Ves?" Shinji preguntó sonriendo mientras su esposa cerraba la distancia entre las dos manos de la niña. "Ella tampoco quiere ver a su grandiosa madre triste".

Eso finalmente le sacó una pequeña risa a Asuka. Shinji le dio un breve beso antes de continuar susurrando. "Ve a descansar un poco. Me encargaré de ella por el resto del día".

* * *

Una última vez, Shinji revisó el contenido de las ollas en la estufa antes de que estuviera lo suficientemente satisfecho y se diera la vuelta para salir de la cocina. Al entrar en la sala, vio a las dos mujeres de su vida mirándose la una a la otra. 

Asuka yacía sobre su estómago, la cabeza descansando en su brazo izquierdo, mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos brillantes de su hija. Aki estaba sobre sus pequeñas manos y rodillas, moviéndose animadamente arriba y abajo mientras miraba a su madre desde su "campo de entrenamiento". Habían colocado la sábana acolchada en el suelo donde pudieran mantener un ojo en su hija donde ella pudiera hacer sus intentos de gatear en una superficie más suave que la alfombra.

Entre madre e hija, sin embargo, no estaban los juguetes usuales que yacían esparcidos en la sábana detrás de la bebé, sino nada más un trozo de papel y una caja de crayones, uno azul en el pequeño puño de Aki, dirigiéndose a su boca.

"¡Oh no no no, eso no es para comer!" Asuka rápidamente intervino, cubriendo la mano de Aki con la suya propia y llevándola abajo al papel, guiándola por la superficie para que la cera formara un círculo. "Así, pones eso en el papel y dibujas lindas líneas de colores".

"¡Ah!" los ojos de Aki se abrieron como platos, su mano libre chocando contra el suelo en excitación ante ese nuevo asombroso descubrimiento, sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba a su talentosa madre quien podía producir semejantes maravillas.

Shinji, sin embargo, estaba mirando la escena con un punto de vista mucho más consternado. "Eh..."

"Oh hey", Asuka giró su cabeza al notarlo, "¿Está lista la cena?"

"Sí, pero… Asuka, yo… eh…"

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Qué?"

Suspiró, el tono llano de su voz advirtiéndole de lo inevitable. "Ah, nada…"

"¿Qué, baka?" lo presionó con más agresividad, pero no tan amenazante para no asustar a Aki, quien seguía examinando curiosamente el crayón en su mano.

"Bueno… ¿No crees que aún es muy pronto para que ella haga dibujos?"

Asuka sólo giró sus ojos. "Por supuesto que ella no puede dibujar una segunda Mona Lisa, pero estoy segura de que le gusta ver que puede crear algo, aún si sólo son un montón de líneas al azar".

"Sí, pero temo que no sea sólo en papel sino también en las paredes, la alfombra, sus ropas… y por supuesto su boca", concluyó, señalando a su hija quien ya estaba tratando de probar la cera otra vez.

Sobresaltada, Asuka se giró de vuelta, tomando la pequeña mano de nuevo. "¡Oh, Aki, no¡Te dije que eso no es para comer!" repitió suplicando la reciente lección, pero dada la mirada extrañada de la bebé, con el mismo pobre resultado. Asuka suspiró derrotada.

"Bien pues, si tienes tanta hambre, mejor vamos", murmuró a su hija, levantando a Aki mientras se incorporaba. "Papá ya tiene la cena lista después de todo".

* * *

Ella había peleado muchas feroces batallas, luchado contra monstruosos enemigos, peleado al borde de la muerte por el bien de nada menos que la raza humana entera (y su ego). Pero ninguna de esas peleas había requerido tanta fuerza de voluntad, la había llevado tan cerca de admitir la derrota como las veces en que se enfrentó con estas armas definitivas: Los brillantes ojos azules de su hija. 

"No me mires así", Asuka suplicó calladamente, meciendo a Aki en sus brazos mientras la llevaba a su cuna en el cuarto ya oscuro. "Sabes que es hora de que duermas".

"¿Eh?"

Asuka suspiró cansada, pero al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar sonreír cuando Aki ladeó su cabeza, acercándose más en un intento de ganar más simpatía. Instinto materno o lo que fuera, de alguna forma estaba bastante segura de que su pequeña sólo fingía ignorancia, sabiendo realmente bastante bien que ya era hora de terminar el día.

Su pequeña… de hecho ya no era tan pequeña como solía serlo. Asuka siempre había girado sus ojos ante los padres que se lamentaban acerca de que sus hijos crecían muy rápido, pero que ella misma estaba enfrentando los rápidos cambios, había comenzado a entender un poco más semejantes comentarios. Aki ya había excedido la talla de tres mamelucos y el rosa que estaba vistiendo ahora también estaba comenzando a quedarle ajustado. La fina mata de cabello café se había vuelto más bien gruesa y comparablemente larga, una buena pulgada cayendo libremente de su cuello.

Y no sólo era en términos de tamaño. Ella gateaba alrededor de la casa y el jardín tan rápido que Asuka casi se sentía vieja, teniendo que mantener el ritmo con la energética niña cada vez que Aki tomaba demasiado interés en los demasiado apetecibles, pequeños objetos, puertas abiertas que llevaban al mundo exterior o en las escaleras y otras alturas milagrosas.

Finalmente la habían hecho comer comida sólida hacía un tiempo, tanta como en realidad entraba en su boca claro está. No era que no le gustara, más bien lo contrario. La primera vez que Shinji trató de alimentarla, había agitado tanto sus brazos de alegría a la primera degustación que accidentalmente había golpeado el tazón de su silla alta en tal ángulo que había sido catapultado en el aire, desparramando el contenido sobre su camisa antes de aterrizar en su cara.

Asuka aún tenía que dar una risa ahogada ante la memoria de él cubierto en el puré de zanahorias, el por supuesto que no. De todas formas, alimentarla aún era la mejor opción. No es como si ella no pudiera sostener una cuchara y ciertamente tampoco que no fuera capaz de llevarse algo a la boca con sus manos, aunque faltaba bastante coordinación. Pero más importante, ella a menudo olvidaba los contenidos de sus manos o a propósito empezaba a jugar con ellos, así que alimentarlo consumía mucho menos tiempo que tener que limpiar la cocina entera (así como también a la pequeña niña).

Aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la pequeña granuja en sus brazos aprendiera eso también.

Pero Asuka no sentía la punzada de tristeza que usualmente venía junto con las consternaciones de algunos padres sobre los cambios. No, ella se sentía alegre, orgullosa cada vez que veía a Aki hacer nuevos descubrimientos, aprender nuevas cosas acerca del enorme mundo a su alrededor, obtener nuevas habilidades. Después de todo, era su hija, su pequeña niña. Verla florecer era el mayor logro que Asuka jamás obtuvo.

La madre pelirroja no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces que estaba tarareando una canción de la cuna para la ahora bostezante niña, quien finalmente cesó de resistirse y aceptó que era su hora de ir a dormir. Aki no peleó del todo cuando su madre cuidadosamente la acostó en su cama y tras cantar otro verso de la canción, sus ojos se cerraron por completo. Ascua sonrió ante la pacífica vista, acariciando los mechones cafés de su hija una vez más.

"Gute Nacht, mein Schatz". Un último beso en la frente de la bebé, luego se fue para dejarla dormir como siempre. Pero esta vez no llegó lejos.

"¡Nah!"

Asuka instantáneamente se dio la vuelta. "¿Qué?" Con sólo dos pasos enormes, regresó a la cama donde una muy despierta Aki estaba dando risitas ante su vista. "¿Acabas de decir…?"

"¡Nah!"

Con los ojos como platos, levantó a su hija otra vez, una orgullosa sonrisa lentamente se formó en su boca que aún estaba abierta por la sorpresa.

"¡Shinji!" gritó. "¡SHINJI!"

Sólo le tomó unos cuantos segundos llegar corriendo a la habitación con una mirada de pánico en la cara. Debió haber confundido la urgencia de su llamada como una emergencia, la cual también era evidente en su voz. "¿Qu-qué pasa?" jadeó.

Sentirse culpable, sin embargo, era lo último en la mente de Asuka. "¡Ella dijo su primera palabra!" exclamó radiante, ni siquiera pensando en disculparse por asustarlo.

Shinji suspiró de alivio. "Ah. ¿Eso es todo? Ya pensaba que…" se interrumpió cuando sus palabras finalmente alcanzaron sus más altas funciones cerebrales. "¡Espera!. ¿Qué?"

"Le deseé buenas noches y ella trató de repetirlo", Asuka explicó, sin quitar los ojos de la risueña niña en sus brazos quien obviamente disfrutaba la atención extra que estaba recibiendo esta noche.

Shinji sin embargo se rascó la cabeza, luciendo más bien incrédulo. "Probablemente sólo estás interpretando un poco de más los sonidos que hace. Ella siempre a murmurado un poco¿No? Aún es muy pronto para que hable".

"¿Oyes eso?" Asuka no se molestó en responderle directamente y sólo se dirigió a Aki. "Tu Papá no cree que aún puedas hablar. Pero le mostraremos. ¿Verdad?"

"¿Uh?" la niña gimoteó.

"¿Puedes decir 'Mama'?"

"Asuka", Shinji intervino, suspirando a medias.

Ella aún lo ignoró sin embargo. "Vamos, di 'Mamá' ", suplicó.

"¿Ah?"

" 'Ma-ma' ".

"Asuka, no tiene sentido forzar…"

"¡Amam!"

La habitación quedó instantáneamente en silencio excepto por la inocente risa de la niña de diez meses de edad cuando las sílabas salieron de la boca de Aki.

"¿Ves?" Asuka radió.

"Eso es… ciertamente… uh… sorpresivo", Shinji admitió, pero por una vez, su esposa lo ignoró en vez de pavonearse por el hecho de tener razón.

"¿Puedes decir 'Papá'?" urgió a la niña mientras la seguía meciendo en sus brazos, excediendo de orgullo por su inteligente hija. "'Pa-pa' ".

No fue decepcionada. "¡Baga!"

Los dos casi adultos se miraron el uno al otro con sorpresa idéntica, pero mientras que la de Asuka se convirtió en risas, la de Shinji más bien se volvió. ¿Temerosa? "Ella realmente no acaba de decir lo que creo que dijo. ¿Verdad…?"

Sin embargo Asuka estaba demasiado ocupada riéndose para contestar. Pero eso disminuyó a una débil sonrisa al sentir el pequeño cuerpo contra ella, y notó sus brazos apretujarse un poco más alrededor de Aki, acercándola más.

Otra "primera vez" que se iba…

Está bien, puede que tal vez hubiera una cierta punzada después de todo…

Pero sólo una real, realmente pequeña.

En verdad.

* * *

"Dos semanas…" 

Sin entender del todo el significado de las palabras que murmuró para sí mismo mientras se desparramaba sobre su escritorio, la curiosidad de Asuka demandó saber más.

"¿Huh?"

Shinji se movió levemente, aparentemente no percatándose de ella en el marco de la puerta hasta que se dio a notar. "Oh, hola. ¿Terminaste por hoy?"

"Sí, eso espero", Asuka bostezó. "Está dormida y siento que muy pronto la voy a seguir".

El Sol no se había ocultado totalmente, pero se sentía más cansada que tras una interminable sesión de entrenamiento. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho que cuidar a un bebé podía ser tan agotador?

"¿Por qué no te vas a la cama entonces?" Shinji ofreció de forma predecible. "Estaré contigo tan pronto termine aquí".

Sacudió su cabeza. "Tómate todo el tiempo que necesites, probablemente ya ni me dé cuenta cuando vengas de todos modos", murmuró sintiendo sus párpados volverse más pesados otra vez. "Sólo… ¿Qué quisiste decir con 'dos semanas'?"

"Oh eso…" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shinji. "En dos semanas será un año".

"¿Un año desde…?" Asuka repitió expectante hasta que se dio cuenta. Su cansancio fue instantáneamente hecho a un lado por la excitación, al menos por un momento. "¿Quieres decir… es el cumpleaños de Aki?. ¿Te mantuviste al tanto de él?"

"Sí. ¿Nunca lo viste?" preguntó, sosteniendo un calendario casero que, al menos por ahora, parecía consistir únicamente de un único y enorme mes. "Ya han pasado 351 días".

"El tiempo pasó tan rápido. Siempre creí que eso sólo era algo que la gente mayor pensaba cuando no tenían nada mejor que hacer excepto envejecer. Pero creo que no se detiene tampoco para nosotros", Asuka musitó, sonriendo levemente. "Así que es en dos semanas más. ¿Eh? Veamos. ¿Qué necesitamos para la fiesta? Regalos por supuesto y un pastel, oh, y decoraciones; ¿Aún tenemos globos?"

"¿Fiesta?" Shinij la interrumpió. "¿Crees que todo eso será necesario? De todos modos aún es demasiado pequeña para tener recuerdos agradables de ella cuando sea mayor.

"¿Y qué?. ¡Será divertido! Y como buenos padres, por supuesto es nuestro deber tomar fotos de su primer cumpleaños, vistiendo un lindo sombrero y su cara llena de pastel para torturarla con ellas en unas cuantos años".

Shinji dio una risa ahogada a eso. "Creo que mejor busco una cámara de vídeo también entonces".

Asuka concordó con su risa, alborotando su cabello, "Oh, me encanta cuando eres malo".

* * *

"Dios, de verdad te empiezas a ver como Kensuke con esa cosa", Asuka gruñó, antes de que tuviera que evitar ser golpeada por la cámara cuando su dicho esposo se dio la vuelta sin quitarla de su ojo. 

"¿Qué? No pude grabarla cuando gateó por primera vez porque no lo había pensado y tampoco pude grabar sus primeras palabras porque no creí que esa de hecho _fueran_ sus primeras palabras. No me voy a perder también sus primeros pasos".

Asuka giró sus ojos mientras sacudía su cabeza y se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá. A su lado, Shinji instantáneamente enfocó los lentes en su hija quien se había alzado a sí misma para mirar por encima de la mesa, moviéndose arriba y abajo levemente mientras miraba fijamente a su pelota favorita en ella, como una leona observando a su presa. Una pequeña y demasiada atolondrada leonesa. Asuka consideró sólo darle el juguete de rayas rojas y amarillas, pero había aprendido que eso habría arruinado la mayor parte de la diversión para Aki y se aburriría con él muy pronto tras recibirlo de esa manera. En el peor de los casos, ella incluso empezaría a llorar por haber arruinado su "juego".

Era verdad que ella debía de empezar a caminar. De hecho ella ya había dado unos cuantos pasos tambaleantes cuando se sostenía fuertemente a los mubles o de las manos de sus padres, pero hasta ahora nunca antes lo había hecho libremente por su cuenta. Aunque sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Así pues, Shinji había empezado a seguir las actividades de su hija con la cámara que obtuvo hacía poco durante todo el día. Una parte de Asuka lo encontró más bien lindo, pero incluso esa parte fue lentamente dominada por la otra que lo encontraba increíblemente tonto. Y había una pequeña parte que empezaba a sentirse ignorada…

"Ya ríndete. Llevas haciendo esto por casi tres días ya", se quejó. "Aparentemente no tiene intención de convertirse en una estrella de cine".

"Lo dudo", Shinji murmuró sin siquiera mirarla. "Es tu _hija_ después de todo".

"¿QUÉ FUE ESO?"

Casi tiró la cámara, tal vez ni siquiera estando al tanto de que había dicho eso en voz alta. Asuka ya estaba encima de él, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en su expresión más intimidante y no le falló, ya que el miedo y la confusión estaban escritos en la cara de él.

"¡¿Estás diciendo que soy egocéntrica?!" lo acusó mientras él retrocedía cada vez más.

"B-bueno… no… Y-yo…" llegó al borde del sofá y más allá mientras pudo.

Pero ella siguió persiguiéndolo. "¡¿Qué siempre quiero estar bajo el reflector?!"

"C-cariño, yo…" débilmente trató de calmarla, y Asuka tuvo que cuidarse de no dejar escapar una sonrisa. Sólo usaban semejantes tonos dulces si actuaban extremadamente cursis por diversión o si ellos (él) trataban de calmarse el uno al otro.

"¡¿Que quiero ser glorificada por cada ser vivo en el planeta?!"

Prácticamente lo había puesto de espaldas contra la pared ahora, aún cuando él todavía trataba de retroceder más mientras ella lo miraba directamente a sus ojos. "N-no, por supuesto que no…"

"¿No?" repentinamente se echó para atrás, poniendo más que suficiente decepción en su voz. Ahora ya no podía esconder más su mueca ya que ella no le dejó ninguna ruta para escapar. "Pensé que ya conocerías al menos esa parte de mí para ahora".

Con un suspiro, se derrumbó al finalmente darse cuenta de la broma, y ella no pudo evitar dar una risita.

"Después de todo este tiempo, aún eres…" se interrumpió al darse la vuelta y encontrar su camino bloqueado.

Aki sólo sonrió ante su atónita cara. "¿Mamam?"

El anterior asombro fue combinado con una infinita cantidad de orgullo y la renovada sonrisa de Asuka ya no era por una tonta pequeña broma. El asunto entero no había tomado más que unos pocos segundos; la pequeña niña no podía haber gateado hasta allí, y mucho menos, levantarse sin ayuda en ese tiempo.

Un suspiro vino detrás de ella. "Y me lo perdí otra vez".

* * *

Aki rió fuertemente, obviamente disfrutando la caminata sobre el gracioso suelo, sosteniéndose de las manos de sus padres. Sus ojos estaban fijos en sus pies que se hundían en los granos de arena cada vez que daba un tambaleante paso. O estaba completamente ausente de sus alrededores o, lo que era lo más seguro, no le importaba, no conociendo nada acerca de la horrible vista o incluso la anormalidad de los EVAS crucificados o la cabeza gigante en la distancia. 

"Que no se moleste siquiera por el olor…" Asuka dijo en voz alta.

"Bueno, es su primera vez en la playa", Shinji razonó. "La primera vez en que no es cargada y está durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, al menos. Así que sólo es algo nuevo que aún debes descubrir¿Verdad?"

Miró la cara sonriente de Aki en esa última frase, la niña, aún cuando era improbable que hubiera entendido mucho de la discusión, fue capaz de decir por el cambio en su tono que le estaba hablando a ella. Liberó su mano de la de su madre señalando algo ante ella.

"¡Mama wawa!" exclamó alegremente.

"¿Mamá qué?" Asuka le preguntó, pero sólo su respuesta en la niña que también se estaba liberando de la mano de su padre y empezaba a correr.

Entonces, para su horror, Asuka entendió. Con su muy limitado vocabulario, Aki Aki había usado más de una vez la palabra "Mamá" como un sinónimo para algo rojo. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio a su hija corriendo dando risas hacia el océano de LCL.

"¡No Aki, espera!"

Instintivamente, salió disparada hacia delante para atrapar a su hija antes de que pudiera entrar en contacto con el fluido, antes de que se volviera… como ellos…

Pero de repente se encontró a sí misma siendo detenida. Mirando fijamente a Shinji en shock e incredulidad, trató de liberarse, de salvar…

"Déjala", dijo él, increíblemente calmado, como si nada estuviera mal. "Es lo suficientemente poco profundo por aquí".

"Pero…" finalmente escapó de su apretón, pero vio que ya era demasiado tarde, Aki corría chapoteando, obviamente asombrada ante la "Mamá-agua". Nada había pasado.

Los hombros de Asuka se encogieron en alivio, pero también se sintió increíblemente tonta por su irracional ataque de pánico. Por supuesto que nada había pasado. Habían estado en contacto con el LCL miles de veces sin ser reducidos a él instantáneamente también. Pero desde que todo eso pasó… Ninguno de ellos lo había tocado desde que escaparon del océano.

Naturalmente, aún la hacía sentir enferma el pensar en lo que su hija realmente estaba corriendo tan despreocupada, pero por supuesto, Aki no podía saberlo.

Nunca había envidiado tanto la ignorancia de su hija.

* * *

"¡Aki, no pierdas el tiempo, por favor!" 

La niña de un año y medio alzó la vista ante la llamada de su padre, acelerando el ritmo de sus temblorosos pasos para alcanzarlo. Sonrió brillantemente, apretando con firmeza su nueva posición en la forma de un libro para colorear con ambos brazos.

Shinji trató de regresar la sonrisa, pero fue más bien forzada. Se sentiría mejor si pudiera cargar a su hija. No sólo eso sería mucho más rápido, sino también mucho más seguro para la pequeña niña que aún estaba un poco incómoda en sus propias piernas, especialmente en estos alrededores. Pero su carga de su carga de su salida de "compras" ya estaba llevando sus capacidades al máximo.

Podía entender que era excitante para ella venir aquí, pero las ruinas de Tokyo-3 eran un lugar demasiado peligroso como para andar tonteando para su gusto. Pero si la mantenían únicamente en la casa y el jardín, más aumentaría su curiosidad sobre el mundo exterior y haría sepa qué cosa para verlo.

Un _poco_ de curiosidad difícilmente era un crimen, al menos para una niña de su edad. Pero deseaba que eso no incluyera arrastrarse por cada agujero que estaba en peligro de venirse abajo, espiar por cada esquina y subir sobre cada pila dispersa de concreto, sólo para ver qué nuevas y excitantes cosas tal vez la esperaban allí.

Eso ya era suficiente para que se preocupara con cada uno de sus pasos. Habría manejado la pick-up justo enfrente de la tienda, pero el área era una de las más afectadas, los escombros de los alguna vez majestuosos edificios hacían imposible que nada excepto un compacto o algo lo bastante delgado pudiera pasar a través del pequeño corredor de lo que quedaba de la amplia calle.

Y los edificios inestables no eran el peligro más grande.

"¿Papa?" Su curiosa voz hizo que Shinji se detuviera otra vez. Lo miró con los ojos azules como platos y señaló algo con su pequeña mano izquierda. "¿Perrito?"

Sus sentidos entrenados para el combate instantáneamente se activaron. Siguiendo la dirección con sus ojos, su puso defensivamente enfrente de su hija, lentamente bajando las tres bolsas de compras llenas al piso. No estaba bastante seguro de qué yacía detrás de una pila de escombros con sólo el pelaje naranja-café mostrándose, pero los acechaba en su camino y no iba a arriesgarse a un ataque sorpresa de su parte.

"Quédate aquí", le susurró a Aki. "Enseguida vuelvo".

Tomando un tubo de acero oxidado que una vez había sido parte de la estructura de un edificio, cuidadosamente se movió hacia delante, rezando porque fuera algo inofensivo que se echaría a correr ante la mera vista de él. Hacer un fuerte sonido tal vez tuviera el mismo efecto y terminaría el asunto, pero también podría poner algo menos peligroso al tanto de ellos en primer lugar y él prefería tener el momento sorpresa de su lado en ese caso.

Mientras escalaba la pila, el arma alzada sobre su cabeza con brazos para golpear con todas sus fuerzas en cualquier momento, maldijo al accidentalmente patear una roca que retumbó varias veces en su cuesta abajo. Por fortuna, fuera lo fuera debía de estar o sordo o dormido o…

… muerto.

Al llegar a la cima de la pila, listo para golpear, notó que ya no había necesidad de eso. Lo que debió de haber sido un gato callejero yacía hecho pedazos en un charco de sangre.

Sangre fresca.

No era tanto la vista brutal que le mandó escalofríos a los juegos, sino el hecho de que esto debió de haber sucedido muy recientemente. Fuera lo que hubiera hecho esto probablemente hacía sido perturbado, y casi seguramente por ellos dos. Lo cual quería decir que aún estaba cerca.

Instantáneamente se dio la vuelta para buscar a Aki. Hubo un momento de pánico y shock, cuado sólo vio su libro nuevo en el lugar donde la dejó, pero rápidamente se sintió aliviado cuando reconoció su forma tratando de escalar un gran trozo de concreto destruido. Estuvo detrás de ella en cuestión de segundos, sacándole un grito sobresaltado mientras la levantaba del concreto hasta que se dio cuenta de que era él.

"¿No te dije que te quedaras ahí?" Shinji hizo su mejor esfuerzo para convertir su consternación en firmeza, pero bajo su mirada inocente no le tomó mucho para derretir su máscara. Con un suspiro, la trajo cerca de sí, una sonrisa cansada en su cara. "De verdad era una pequeña chimpancé. ¿Verdad?"

"¡Chimpangce!" Aki acordó alegremente, dando risitas contra él.

"Vamos. Será mejor que regresemos". La acomodó para que pudiera sostenerla con un brazo, se agachó para recoger su libro y se lo dio, luego tomó las bolsas con su mano libre. No estaba seguro cómo, pero aparentemente al máximo, sus capacidades aún podían manejar un pequeño peso extra siempre y cuando viniera en la forma de una pequeña niña de cabello café.

* * *

"¡Ya llegamos!" 

"¡Gamos!" Aki acompañó su aviso mientras entraban, el rápido zapateo indicando que iba corriendo delante de su padre.

"¡Bienvenidos a casa!" Asuka gritó desde el baño, donde rápidamente se secó las manos y salió. El cansancio que las últimas horas de trabajo le habían causado fue rápidamente olvidado al ser inmediatamente saludada por un cohete de 90cm de altura que iba directo hacia ella.

"¡Mamá!"

Radiante, Asuka no titubeó en agacharse y dejarle a su hija ir justo a sus brazos abiertos. "Hey, hallo mein Schätzchen", le dio la bienvenida a Aki mientras levantaba a la vivaz niña. "¿Te divertiste?"

Aki asintió enérgicamente, luego presentó el libro que estaba sosteniendo. "¡Miga!"

"Ooh. ¿Qué tienes ahí?" Asuka preguntó con extrema curiosidad.

"¡Libo paga cologear!"

"¿Un libro para colorear?" preguntó de nuevo fingiendo fascinación extrema, continuando con su rol de padre ignorante. "¿'Convenciste' a Papá otra vez para que te consiguiera algo?"

Miró con una mueca a su esposo quien estaba ocupado desempacando las bolsas de compras. Él rápidamente apartó su mirada, juguetonamente poniendo mala cara ante el regaño oculto. "No es mi culpa que ella sea tan irresistible cuando quiere. Sacó eso de ti".

Que ella nunca hubiera sido alguien que se sonrojara fácilmente con los cumplidos no quería decir que Asuka no supiera apreciarlos, aún si en ese entonces eran muy casuales. Sonriendo ampliamente, regresó su atención a la niña en sus brazos. "¿Por qué no salimos al porche a colorear unas cuantas páginas?"

"¡Yah!" Aki gimoteó alegremente, pero cuando su madre dio unos pocos pasos hacia la puerta que llevaba al jardín, comenzó a tensarse. "¡Espega!"

"¿Huh?. ¿Qué pasa?" Asuka preguntó, sabiendo muy bien qué era lo que faltaba.

"¡No cayones!"

"¡Oh sí, necesitamos crayones para eso!. ¡Lo olvidé por completo!. ¡Qué bueno que eres una niña tan inteligente!" elogió a su hija, alborotando su cabello para sacarle una risita. "¿Sabes qué? Tú ve y escoge los dibujos que quieres colorear ahora y yo iré por los crayones luego de una pequeña charla con Papá. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Cuerdo", Aki asintió y tan pronto como fue puesta en el piso sobre sus pies se dirigió afuera tras forcejear con la puerta "pesada", pero siendo la "niña grande" que era, logró abrirla. Aún vistiendo la sonrisa orgullosa, Asuka pudo zafarse de esa demostración y se dirigió hacia Shinji quien aún estaba ocupado acomodando las cosas.

"Entonces. ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?"

Shinji suspiró, sin apartar la vista de su tarea. "Sabes cómo me siento cuando la llevamos a la ciudad".

"¿Así que prefieres malcriarla para compensarlo?"

"No la estoy malcriando…"

"Claro, es por eso que ella siempre obtiene algo cada vez que ustedes dos salen", se burló. Pero su sonrisa cayó cuando sus intentos lo golpearon como una brisa de aire al chocar contra una roca. "Oh, vamos, fuiste tú quien dijo que ella necesitaba salir más a menudo y no ha habido ningún incidente hasta ahora".

"Todavía…" Shinji repitió calladamente.

Asuka gruñó. "Está bien¿Qué te está molestando de verdad?"

"¿Hm?"

"Cuando estás tan distraído que ni siquiera me miras cuando hablo contigo, usualmente significa que algo grande te está molestando".

Ahora _la miró_, parpadeando de sorpresa.

"¿Qué?. ¿No debería una buena esposa conocer los hábitos de su marido?" cuestionó indignada, aunque realmente sólo había sido una buena suposición, pues hasta un ciego habría visto que algo estaba mal con él. "Apuesto a que estarías haciendo eso de abrir y cerrar las manos, si no las tuvieras ocupadas ahora mismo".

"Eso es algo que hago cuando estoy nervioso acerca de una decisión", respondió llanamente.

"Eh… ¿Entonces en qué estás pensando?" rápidamente cambió el tema.

"Estaba pensando que…" Hizo una pausa por un segundo para tomar un respiro. "Tal vez deberíamos reforzar la cerca".

"¿Por qué? Se ve en buena forma".

"Vi otro. Aún fresco".

Ahora se encogió de hombros tanto como él, inmediatamente entendiendo sus palabras. La atmósfera de repente se volvió tensa. "¿Aki lo vio…?"

Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. "No lo creo; bloqueé su vista con mi cuerpo cuando pasamos a su lado".

Asuka suspiró enojada, sosteniéndose a sí misma cuando un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió la espalda. "Ese sería el sexto en las últimas semanas: Dos conejos, un gato, el bebé chimpancé, incluso un perro, y ahora…"

"Otro gato", Shinji terminó. "Al menos eso creo, a juzgar por los restos. Tal vez sea esa manada de perros salvajes pasando otra vez por la zona. No se quedaron mucho tiempo el año pasado, pero…"

"Pero tienes razón. Tal vez debamos mejorar nuestras defensas".

Shinji de repente sacudió su cabeza. "Aún así no tiene sentido. Matar pero dejar atrás a la presa… ¿No es esa una conducta inusual para un animal?"

Asuka sonrió débilmente. "¿Por qué sólo los deberían de ser los únicos con una enfermedad mental?" Inspiró profundamente entonces, tratando de forzar el peligro potencial fuera de su cabeza, no queriéndolo rondando en su mente cuando jugaba con su hija. "Bueno, podemos continuar esto después. Será mejor que no deje sola Aki mucho tiempo".

Como si lo hubiera invocado, un fuerte chillido hizo erupción afuera.

El shock congeló a ambos padres en su lugar por un segundo antes de que salieran disparados hacia la puerta que daba al salón. El libro para colorear yacía abierto en la mesa, pero Aki no estaba sentada en la banca enfrente de ella. No estaba por ningún lado.

"¿Aki?"

El pánico que se estaba formando dentro de Asuka crecía con cada segundo que frenéticamente examinaba el área por una señal de su pequeña niña, sin resultado. Su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando oyó la risa clara de Aki, extrañamente pareciendo venir desde algún lugar arriba de ellos.

¡Ahí!. ¡Las ramas del árbol cerca de su valla se estaban moviendo a pesar de la falta de viento! Asuka corrió la corta distancia a una velocidad que excedía sus mejores tiempos durante el entrenamiento, alimentada por el medio por su hija que le permitió olvidarse acerca de Shinji o preguntas sobre cómo Aki pudo haber subido allá arriba por sí sola.

La respuesta a eso era más bien sencilla: Ella no lo había hecho por sí misma.

"¡Mamá!" la niña la saludó alegremente. "¡Chimpangces!"

Aki estaba riendo alegremente, sin estar al tanto de lo que realmente le estaba pasando mientras dos de sus ruidosos nuevos compañeros de juegos trataban de levantarla, sosteniendo a la niña suspendida en el aire por sus antebrazos en su intento por escalar. De alguna forma debieron de usar unas de las ramas que se posaban encima de la cerca para meterse. Un tercer macaco le gritó ferozmente a Asuka, pero ella ni le prestó atención, ni siquiera cuando rompió una rama y se la arrojó. Apenas y la notó golpear su frente.

"¡AKI!" Saltó, tratando de atrapar a su bebé, pero sus dedos sólo rozaron sus pequeños pies. Instantáneamente, lo intentó una vez más, pero no sólo falló otra vez, tampoco logró aterrizar y tambaleándose, cayó al suelo.

Un frío acero pareció aplastar su corazón mientras trataba de ponerse de pie, mirando a los animales gritar y burlarse de ella mientras estaban a punto de continuar su huida, junto con su hija.

Asuka nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente en toda su vida.

No podía ser. No podía ser que no pudiera hacer nada.

Pero justo cuando contemplaba sus oportunidades de trepar por el liso árbol tras ellos, una pala apareció en su vista.

Shinji había usado la diversión que su esposaba había creado para acercarse sin ser notado, logrando ejecutar un golpe perfecto a uno de los monos que estaba sosteniendo a Aki, causando que perdiera su agarre. El peso Aki fue demasiado para el segundo, y se deslizó fuera de apretón. Moviéndose puramente por reflejos Asuka se lanzó hacia delante y de alguna forma logró atrapar a su aún risueña niña, instantáneamente abrazándola con fuerza, lágrimas de alivio brotando libremente.

"Aki", sollozó, acariciando su cabello café. Algo que casi temió por unos cuantos agonizantes segundos no sería capaz de hacer otra vez. "Oh Dios, Aki".

Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente. Nunca antes, ni siquiera al mirar directo a los ojos a la Muerte, había sentido tal miedo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Shinji agitar la pala, amenazando a los monos que se alejaron y en el fondo de su mente, un viejo apodo resurgió. El "Invencible Shinji". Haciendo todo lo que ella no podía. Tomando la fama y la gloria que deberían de haberle pertenecido a ella.

Pero su ego no tenía nada que decir en este día. No cuando él había salvado a su bebé.

La niña risueña había dejado de hacerlo en los brazos de su madre, finalmente dándose cuenta de que no sólo había sido un juego divertido.

"Mamá no lloges", Aki dijo tristemente, retrocediendo un poco del abrazo de Asuka y pasando su pequeña mano por la mejilla de su madre en in intento por imitar los patrones tranquilizadores que ella misma había recibido antes a menudo.

"Está bien. Está bien, Schätzchen", Asuka aseguró a su hija, su voz aún tan agitado como su ritmo cardiaco mientras su respiración lentamente se calmaba otra vez. Alzó la vista para buscar a su esposo. "¿Shinji? Empecemos con esa cerca ahora mismo".

Él sólo asintió, ya dirigiéndose al cobertizo de herramientas. "Empezaré cortando ese árbol".

Ella asintió de vuelta agradecidamente.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan impotente. Nunca antes había sentido tanto miedo. Y sin importar lo que costara, se aseguraría de nunca sentirse de esta manera otra vez.

* * *

Metiendo la pala en la tierra, Asuka se apoyó en ella mientras se enjugaba el sudor de su frente. El calor y el trabajo ya eran bastante malos por sí solos, pero juntos, ciertamente estaban cobrando su deuda en ella y necesitaba un descanso, aún si fuera sólo por pocos segundos. 

Por supuesto también lo usó para mirar, como era tan a menudo, hacia la valla. Siempre había sido normal para ella y Shinji mantener a Aki al menos dentro de su rango de visión si ninguno de ellos era capaz de encargarse de ella. Y aunque no quería que la niña sintiera que estuviera bajo constante vigilancia, el incidente con los monos unos cuantos meses antes sólo la habían hecho más cautelosa.

Más grande fue su shock cuando no vio a la niña de cabello café botando su pelota como había estado haciendo hacía sólo un minuto. Por fortuna su ataque de pánico sólo duró un segundo ya que la misma pelota aterrizó en la tierra justo enfrente de sus pies.

"¡Quiego juga!" Aki se paró ante ella, poniendo mala cara.

"Nein, Schätchen, te dije que tenía que trabajar. No puedo jugar contigo". Asuka dio una sonrisa cansada. Podía muy bien entender que su hija de dos años estaba aburrida con su madre trabajando y su Papá habiendo ido a pescar. Estas, junto con el deseo de tener un tiempo a solas con su esposo de vez en cuando, eran las veces que deseaba poder simplemente contratar a una niñera de vez en cuando.

Aki resopló con ira, aunque se veía demasiado linda así como para ser amenazadora. "¡Quiego juga!" repitió.

Los hombros de Asuka se hundieron al mirar al resto de la línea que estaba cavando en la tierra. Por mucho que prefería jugar con su hija, su conciencia la estaba fastidiando para no ceder ante el Principio del Placer. Hora de un compromiso.

"Mira, terminaré con esta línea, plantaré las semillas y me aseguraré de que los pajaritos no se las coman. Entonces, jugaré contigo. ¿De acuerdo?" Tendría que olvidarse de dos líneas adicionales que deseaba hacer si quería hacer algo del todo.

"¿Tempo?" Aki preguntó consternada de que tendría que esperar una eternidad a su Mamá.

Asuka suspiró. "No lo sé; si me apresuro tal vez lo haga en treinta minutos".

Aki sólo parpadeó. "¿Tan tempo?"

"No es demasiado", Asuka trató de asegurar. Pero sabía muy bien que sería una eternidad para una niña de su edad. Agachándose, tomó la pelota y se la regresó a su hija. "Y entre más pronto pueda regresar a trabajar, más rápido terminaré".

La niña pareció aceptar eso, ya que asintió y caminó de regreso a la cerca.

Sin embargo, Asuka no había progresado mucho cuando Aki ya había regresado.

"No, Aki, treinta minuto no…" interrumpió el recordatorio a la impaciente niña que había esperado se cumpliera, cuando vio que Aki ya no sostenía su pelota sino una pequeña pala de plástico en su mano.

"¡Ah ayudag!"

"¿Tú… tú quieres ayudarme?" Asuka inquirió sorprendida.

"¡Ayudag!" Aki confirmó asintiendo. "¡Paga entonces juga!"

Asuka no puedo evitar reír. No había duda de que la ayuda sería, literalmente, más bien pequeña, dada la cercanía a la inexistente fuerza de trabajo de la ayudante y la inadecuada herramienta.

Habría sido una tonta para no aceptarla.

* * *

El colchón chirrió fuertemente cuando un cuerpo cayó en él y un suspiro femenino emitió absoluto agotamiento. 

Había sido uno de los días más difíciles. Aki había sido bastante "poco cooperativa" de nuevo cuando tocaba su hora de bañar. El resultado de las siempre repetitivas peleas de voluntades fue una vez más una chiquilla limpia, pero también un baño inundado y dos padres agotados. Tan pronto Asuka se tiró en su cama, sus ojos se cerraron y esperó a que el sueño la reclamara.

Sin embargo, fue alguien quien hizo eso. Aparentemente Shinji tenía una mejor idea en vez de dormir. Y por la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, fácilmente habría sido convencida, el cansancio ya empezando a disiparse.

"¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?" medio gimió mientras él continuaba besándola hasta el cuello, mientras sus manos empezaban a rondar.

"Oh, pensé que es bastante obvio", Shinji susurró seductoramente en su oreja, Le tomó toda su concentración no ceder justo ahí pues su cálido aliento la cosquilleó.

"No… no podemos", murmuró. ¡Ira fulminante sobre él si en verdad se atrevía a detenerse!

"Sí, sí podemos", proclamó, ya fuera siguiendo el juego o no dispuesto a acallar sus necesidades por ella tan fácilmente esta vez. "Aki está dormida y las veces en que se despierta a mitad de la noche hace mucho que terminaron".

Asuka jadeó cuando empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja. Al diablo con hacerse la difícil. Tenían demasiadas pocas noches de deseo y pasión desde que Aki nació y la última había sido hacía demasiado tiempo. "¡Oh, ya estás haciendo que la tierra tiemble!"

Shinji se detuvo abruptamente. "Temo que ese no soy yo".

Ambos se separaron, y ciertamente, todo lo que no era pesado o estaba asegurado al suelo o las paredes se estaba sacudiendo y tintineando.

"Oh no…" Asuka gruñó al dejar caer su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada.

Los terremotos siempre habían sido bastante comunes en Japón y los Impactos no habían ayudado mucho al respecto. Pero mientras que ella había presenciado suficientes para ahora calificar uno tan débil como una simple molestia, había una pequeña personita que rara vez experimentaba un temblor, mucho menos mientras estaba al tanto de él.

Así que sólo fue una cuestión de segundos antes de que la puerta fuera tímidamente abierta.

"¡Mama!. ¡Papa!. ¡Todo se sacude!"

Poniendo una, como esperaba, sonrisa tranquilizadora en sus labios, Asuka se incorporó para mirar a su hija que se estaba agarrando asustado al marco de la puerta. "Sí, Schätzchen. Es un terremoto", trató de explicar.

"¿Tegemoto?" Aki preguntó tímidamente.

"Sí", Shinji intervino. "Pero este no es malo. Se terminará muy pronto".

Aki aún no se veía muy convencida, ya que estaba mirando a sus padres del uno al otro entre sus padres, cambiando su peso nerviosamente en sus piernas.

"¿Puedo dormir aquí?" eventualmente suplicó con sus grandes ojos.

Asuka rápidamente intercambió una sonrisa de entendimiento con su esposo. Ambos habían estado esperando esa pregunta desde el mismo momento en que los leves temblores comenzaron.

"Claro", Asuka dijo con la señal de un suspiro, jalando la sábana. "Sube", añadió, enfatizando su invitación con un gesto de su cabeza.

Ya antes de que terminara esa corta frase, la niña de dos años de edad rápidamente había corrido a la cama y había trepado en medio de los cálidos cuerpos de sus padres, quienes se volvieron a acostar.

"Gut' Nacht, mein Schatz", Asuka susurró mientras los tres se acomodaban juntos.

"Nach, Mama… Papa…" Aki murmuró, ya volviendo a dormirse. Muy pronto, su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo estable.

Cuando Asuka miró de ella hacia Shinji, no pudo evitar dar una risa ahogada en voz alta, al encontrarlo en una condición similar.

El temblor hacía mucho que ya había terminado. Y así también otra noche llena de deseo y pasión…

* * *

"Shh…" 

El suave sonido fue la primera cosa que Asuka oyó cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente.

"¿Hmm?" gruñó, no completamente despierta para entender la instrucción de Shinji de quedarse callada. Parpadeando, lo vio haciendo gesticulaciones al bulto grande bajo las sábanas en su pecho.

"Todavía está dormida…" susurró.

Frotándose los ojos para quitarse el sueño, reconoció a Asuka durmiendo plácidamente encima de él. "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado despierto…?" susurró de vuelta.

"Sepa… treinta minutos, una hora tal vez…"

"¿Y todavía estás en la…?" se interrumpió a sí misma al finalmente notar que él se veía algo tieso. "¿Qué sucede?"

Gesticuló otra vez hacia su hija. "Ella _todavía está dormida_", repitió con un suspiro, regresando la vista al techo. "Y por mucho que la amo, se está poniendo bastante incómodo tras un rato".

La niña fácilmente siempre se ponía irritable cuando la despertaban, y en el peor de los casos no diría ni una palabra al que la hubiera sacado de su sueño durante todo el día, así que no era mucha sorpresa que no quisiera arriesgarse a eso. Pero no es que tuviera que hacerlo, siempre y cuando tuviera cuidado¿Verdad? "¿Por qué no sólo la acuestas a un lado tuyo?"

"Lo intenté", explicó, demostrativamente poniendo sus manos a los lados de Aki para cuidadosamente levantarla. Pero la respuesta vino rápidamente en la forma de un somnoliento, gruñido de desaprobación, mientras que las manitas se agarraban fuertemente a su camisa.

Asuka tuvo que cubrir su boca para suprimir la risa, causando que su esposo suspirara una vez más.

"Ni siquiera sé por qué le gusta dormir así", murmuró, suavemente acariciando la espalda de Aki. "Mi pecho no puede ser _tan_ cómodo. ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, el latido de tu corazón es muy tranquilizador", Asuka dijo, aún sonriendo al acercarse un poco más. "Lo sé por experiencia…"

Él gruñó en silencio, sus mejillas colorándose levemente. Aunque no intentó resistirse al inevitable beso.

"No te preocupes, me encargaré del desayuno", susurró antes de salir de la cama, estirando sus extremidades. "Pero creo que primero tomaré una laaarga ducha refrescante antes de hacerlo".

Sus risas sofocaron los gruñidos de él cuando mientras se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

* * *

"...und wenn sie nicht gestoben sind, dann leben sie noch heute..." 

Su curiosidad aumentada por las palabras desconocidas, Shinji miró a la esquina de la habitación justo cuando Asuka cerraba el libro, mirando soñadoramente a su hija que parecía haberse quedado dormida en su cama ya antes de que la historia llegara a su fin. Esta imagen probablemente se habría quedado así por un rato, si accidentalmente no hubiera hecho ruido con la alfombra, causando que Asuka lo notara, sacándola de su trance.

"Oh, hey", susurró ella, cuidadosamente parándose para que la silla no chirriara.

"Hey", la saludó de vuelta igual de quedamente, encontrándose con ella en la mitad de la habitación para compartir un abrazo y un fugaz beso. "¿Te dio muchos problemas? Las oí a ustedes dos desde el fondo del jardín".

"Ah, sólo se puso un poco irritable por tener que cepillarse los dientes, pero eso rápidamente se olvidó cuando la amenacé con no leerle una historia de buenas noches hoy".

"Puedes ser realmente muy mala. ¿Sabes?"

"Sí", admitió, su astuta sonrisa reflejando la suya. "Pero funciona mientras no se dé cuenta de que jamás quiero dejar de hacer esto".

"¿Qué leías de todas formas?" Shinji finalmente quería satisfacer su curiosidad. "Sonaba alemán".

"Bueno, probablemente porque lo era", Asuka dijo con total naturalidad, señalando el libro. "Es una colección de cuentos de hadas alemanes".

"¿Y ese era…?"

"Dornröschen, respondió ella, pero al ver su mirada confundida, rápidamente continuó, "La Bella Durmiente. Es su favorito", murmuró, recargándose contra el pecho de Shinji quien siguió su mirada hacia Aki.

"No me sorprende. Ella misma es una". Y mirando a donde su esposa parecía a punto de quedarse dormida, dando sólo un zumbido de concordancia como respuesta, tuvo la impresión de que Aki tal vez no sería la única por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, eso todavía no era precisamente lo que quería saber. "¿Pero por qué le estabas leyendo algo en alemán? Realmente no puede entenderlo. ¿O sí?"

Pudo sentir el suspiro de Asuka soplando contra él. "Realmente no se ha quejado. **Es** una parte de mi herencia, y también de ella. ¿No es comprensible que quiera enseñarle un poco también?"

"Sí, pero… ¿No es un poco temprano? Sé que es inteligente, pero apenas y habla japonés apropiadamente".

"¿Pensaba que era mejor para los niños aprender un segundo lenguaje desde muy temprano?" Su cabeza de repente lo miró súbitamente, sus ojos casi entrando en pánico. "N-no la estoy forzando a nada, sólo estoy leyendo. No la estoy poniendo bajo mucha presión¿Verdad? Yo realmente… yo realmente no quiero…"

"Shh", rápidamente la calmó, acercándola a él. Realmente podía golpearse a sí mismo por insinuar algo así luego de que Asuka le hubiera dicho cuánto había sufrido ella bajo la constante presión de aprender tanto y tan rápido como le fuera posible cuando era pequeña. "No, no quieres. Y tienes razón supongo; otros niños bilingües probablemente escuchan mucho más e incluso más temprano. Así que tal vez deberíamos hablar algo más de alemán para que ella se ponga al corriente".

"¿Deberíamos?" preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y sorpresa, la cual se igualaba en su rostro al alzarlo una vez más. "¿Desde cuándo _tú_ hablas alemán?"

Shinji no lo pidió veces para seguir el juego, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "_Sé_ unas cuantas palabras en alemán".

Asuka, ahora sonriendo ampliamente, lentamente se acercó más y más a su cara con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Sí?. ¿Y esas serían…?"

"Bueno, sé 'Baumkuchen'", empezó y casi tuvo que detenerse en ese momento ya que ambos trataron de contener su risa ante la memoria de su primera pelea juntos contra un Ángel. "Conozco 'Guten Morgen' y 'Guten Nacht', sé que esa 'Schatz' o 'Schätzchen' quiere decir algo como 'cariño' o 'querida' como llamas a Aki tan a menudo, conozco…" sus ojos vagaron un momento a la silueta dormida en la cama, "… un montón de maldiciones que no debería repetir con ella en la habitación…" Otra pequeña risita fue suprimida tan rápido como fue posible, desvaneciéndose al instante ya que la pareja se miró a los ojos otra vez. "Y sé otra…"

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella expectante.

"Sí", respondió, sintiendo su aliento ya en sus labios. "Ich leibe Sie".

El beso próximo… fue instantáneamente abortado ya que Asuka falló en contener otra risa ahogada.

"¿Qué?" Shinji preguntó perplejo.

"Na-nada", sacudió su cabeza, jadeando por aire. No fue muy convincente. "Es sólo que tienes un… lindo acento…"

"¿Me salió mal, verdad?" Shinji gruñó disgustado.

"No tanto", Asuka dijo disculpándose, recomponiéndose otra vez.

Descansando su frente contra la suya, llevó sus labios a la posición en la que estaban antes. "Ich leibe dich", respiró, finalmente besándolo suavemente.

"Creo que aún tengo mucho que aprender si quiero mantenerme a la par con ustedes dos", murmuró mientras sus labios continuaban rozándose los unos a los otros.

"Siempre puedes preguntar…"

"¿Qué tal ahora…?"

"Está bien", susurró seductoramente, echando un rápido vistazo a la niña todavía inconsciente. "Pero no aquí…"

* * *

"… af de See, 

Shimmen af de See,

Köpfen in das Wassa,

Schänzen in die Löh!"

Asuka sonrió para sí misma mientras miraba a Aki sentada entusiasmada en su silla para niños en la parte trasera del auto, curiosamente mirando los nuevos alrededores mientras cantaba. Eventualmente, la madre pelirroja pudo zafarse de la conmovedora demostración y suspiró felizmente mientras se recargaba contra el hombro de su esposo.

Realmente nunca había notado qué tanto los últimos cuatro años la habían tensado, pero cuando Shinji había salido con la idea, el prospecto de unas vacaciones, aún si sólo era por unos pocos días, parecía como una invitación desde cielo. Se habían encargado de los animales, juntaron suficiente comida y agua para ese corto periodo, y en caso de que la madre naturaleza interfiriera con su viaje, era menos de una hora el regreso a casa manejando.

"Casi llegamos", Shinji le recordó. "Tal vez quieras esperar a relejarte hasta que estés en las aguas termales".

Asuka dio un gemido de burla, pero por fortuna él tenía razón. Sólo tomó dos minutos más hasta que el auto se detuvo justo enfrente del hotel en el que se estarían quedando durante los siguientes dos días. La emocionada pelirroja apenas y podía esperar, así que el equipaje rápidamente fue descargado y puesto en la primera habitación lo bastante grande para los tres.

Sólo diez minutos después, tras deshacerse rápidamente de sus ropas, un profundo gemido escapó de Asuka mientras su cuerpo lentamente se sumergía en el agua caliente del manantial al aire libre del hotel, todos los pequeños y grandes calambres y nudos en su cuerpo instantáneamente parecieron desvanecerse. Un sonido de chapoteo le dejó abrir sus previamente cerrados ojos otra vez para ver que Shinji la había seguido. Le había tomado a él un poco más ya que también tuvo que ayudar a Aki a desvestirse.

La niña, sin embargo, no había hecho todavía como sus padres, miraba desconfiadamente al estanque que echaba vapor.

Asuka extendió sus brazos hacia ella. "Vamos, el agua está genial".

Aki miró una y otra vez entre sus padres y el agua caliente. Eventualmente, decidió confiar en su madre y a regañadientes dio un paso adelante.

Gritó tan pronto sus pies tocaron la superficie e instantáneamente brincó hacia atrás varios pasos.

"¡Caliente!" gimoteó.

Asuka asintió simpáticamente. "Schätzchen, se supone que sea así. No es tan malo".

Pero Aki sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, las lágrimas amenazando con salir en cualquier momento. "¡Calienteeeeee!"

"Tal vez realmente es un poco demasiado para ella", Shinji diagnosticó mientras se inclinaba hacia su esposa. "Los niños son más sensibles después de todo".

Asuka aún miró a su hija titubeante con creciente tristeza. Realmente quería disfrutar los refrescantes maniantales, descansar y relajarse por el fin de semana. Pero difícilmente sería una vacación familiar si Aki no quería unírseles y sólo sentarse al lado.

Calladamente, Asuka salió de la piscina y fue hacia su hija. "Está bien", le dijo a Aki mientras la levantaba para calmarla. "No tienes que entrar si no quieres".

"¿Estás enojada conmigo?" Aki murmuró disculpándose mientras era cargada hacia el hotel.

Asuka suspiró, acariciando el cabello café. "No, no estoy enojada contigo", le dijo sinceramente. Pero aunque no podía sentirse molesta con su hija, era difícil ocultar su decepción. "Es sólo que esperaba con impaciencia nuestras vacaciones".

"¿Entonces estás triste?"

Asuka se mordió el labio antes de que un 'sí' se le saliera e hiciera a Aki sentir todavía más culpable. "E-estoy segura de que podemos pensar en algo más que todos podamos…" Se interrumpió ya que Aki empujó contra ella, dando señal de que quería que la bajaran y Asuka lo hizo antes de que la inquieta niña se le resbalara de los brazos y se cayera.

Tan pronto como los pies de Aki tocaron el suelo, corrió de vuelta al manantial, pasando a su igualmente confundido padre quien las había seguido. Miró fijamente al agua por un momento, pero cuidadosamente metió su pie derecho otra vez. Notablemente dio una mueca de dolor ante el contacto y Asuka ya quería decirle que no tenía que hacer esto, pero valientemente continuó.

"¡No es tan malo en ezte lado!" proclamó mientras se sentaba en una piedra en el agua, mintiendo obviamente, ya que su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente en un intento por obtener aire fresco dentro para compensar el calor afuera.

Sonriendo agradecidamente, Asuka rápidamente regresó también al baño caliente, arrodillándose enfrente de su hija. "¿De verdad estás bien así?"

Aki titubeó, pero, viéndose un poco sorprendida ella misma, asintió eventualmente ya que su cuerpo se acomodó a la temperatura.

"Gracias", Asuka susurró y la besó en la frente. "¿Sabes qué? Te voy a enseñar un nuevo juego por eso". Miró lascivamente a su esposo que acababa de unírseles. "Se llama 'Papá Ebrio'".

Shinji tragó saliva.

* * *

"¡Aki! Hora de…" Shinji se interrumpió, pasmado cuando entró en la habitación de su hija. 

Ciertamente no era el desastre lo que lo sobresaltó; Aki siempre había sido como su madre en este aspecto, así que ver bloques, animales de peluche, libros para colorear y crayones dispersos por toda la habitación no era ninguna sorpresa.

Ni siquiera el que la niña a la que quería (cuidadosamente) tratar de despertar aparentemente había dejado de dormir por su cuenta lo asustó.

No, la vista era mucho peor.

"¡Me veztí yo zola!" la más que despierta niña exclamó, parándose en su cama donde orgullosamente presentaba su ropa.

"Sí… puedo… ver eso…" Shinji murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa. El shock inicial desvaneciéndose, pensó rápidamente cómo evitar lastimas los sentimientos de su hija a la vez que le decía que la combinación de una playera amarilla tan grande (el agujero de la cabeza tan amplio que la playera penas y podía quedarse sobre sus hombros) y unos igualmente holgados pantalones cafés eran todo menos convenientes. "Hiciste eso… eh… muy bien. ¿Pero no crees que algo más quedaría mejor?"

Aki olió la trampa sin embargo y se aferró a la playera con ambas manos, sacudiendo fuertemente su cabeza. "No", dijo desafiante.

Pero Shinji no esta dispuesto a rendirse tan fácilmente. Dirigiéndose al guardarropa, abrió la puerta y rápidamente examinó las ropas para encontrar algo más apropiado.

"Aquí. ¿Qué tal esa pequeña falda azul?" pidió medio rogando, medio demandando mientras sacaba dicha prenda. "Eso junto con la blusa con esos lindos conejitos. ¿Hm? Siempre te gustó esa".

"¡No!" Aki gritó poniendo mala cara. ""¡Me veztí yo zola!"

"Y eso es genial, pero…" trató de discutir una vez más, aunque fue interrumpido cuando Asuka entró para ver de qué iban esos gritos.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"¡Mama!" La cara de Aki se iluminó ante la vista de su madre y extendió sus brazos. "¡Mira, lo hice todo yo zola!"

"¡Awww!" Asuka chilló, corriendo hacia su hija y dándole un abrazo, levantándola mientras que Shinji gruñía en silencio. "¡Mi niña grande se vistió por sí sola por primera vez!"

"Asuka…" Shinji gimoteó, pero sólo obtuvo un silencio que fue lo bastante callado y a la vez cortante como para que la orgullosa, niña dando risitas en sus brazos no lo oyera.

"¿Sabes? Eso merece un Omelet especial a la Sohryu para desayunar. Las niñas grandes necesitan alimentarse bien", anunció, bajando al suelo a una radiante Aki, dándole palmaditas en la espalda mientras se incorporaba otra vez. "Démonos prisa, antes de que alguien más lo consiga".

Asintiendo enérgicamente, Aki pasó corriendo entre ellos, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"Asuka…" Shinji intentó otra vez, suspirando.

"Un huevo frito no la matará", respondió antes de que pel pudiera preguntar, aún sin dirigirle la mirada para ver fijamente en la dirección en la que su hija se había desvanecido.

"Sabes que eso no es a lo que me refiero. Deberíamos de estar en el mismo lado, no quitándonos la autoridad el uno al otro".

Gruñendo levemente, Asuka se agachó para recoger la ropa sucia de los días previos que estaba dispersa por el piso. "Lo sé. Pero ella está haciendo esto para impresionarnos", explicó. Levantándose, finalmente se dio la vuelta para poner las ropas usadas en los brazos de él mientras le quitaba las aún pulcramente dobladas para regresarlas a su lugar. "Y ya no quedan muchas 'primeras veces' que esperar, así que deberíamos estar orgullosos de todas estas cosas por las que quiere que la felicitemos".

"No es como si no esté orgulloso de que se está volviendo más independiente", admitió, aunque no estaba tan seguro de que no hubiera rastro de cierta punzada de tristeza en ese hecho. "Pero no es suficiente saber cómo hacerlo, sino también cómo hacerlo bien".

"Oh, vamos", Asuka gruñó, cerrando el guardarropa. "¿Importa cómo se vea? No hay nadie que pudiera señalarnos con dedos acusadores por ser 'malos padres' aún si ella prefiriera andar por ahí en harapos".

"¡Pero esas ropas holgadas son demasiado peligrosas para ella!" protestó. "¡Podría enredarse, tropezar y caer demasiado fácilmente!"

"Aw, pobre Shinji", Asuka se burló, acariciando su mejilla "tranquilizadoramente". "Si se tropieza, probablemente recordará la preocupación de su inteligente Papa y elija algo más adecuado la próxima vez". Besando el otro lado de su cara, se dirigió a la puerta. "Ahora pon eso en la lavadora y ven a desayunar". Guiñó un ojo. "No quieres que alguien más se lo coma. ¿Verdad?"

* * *

"¡Ya vine!" 

Normalmente, Shinji habría dado una risa ahogada, oyendo la llamada enérgica de Aki. Por alguna razón, había encontrado muy divertido anunciar su presencia, haciéndolo cada vez que tenía oportunidad de. Eso quería decir no sólo cuando regresaba de un viaje, sino también cuando regresaba sólo del jardín; incluso la había oído una vez cuando nada más entró a su habitación.

Por lindo que eso fuera, hoy lo hizo maldecir. ¡Era demasiado pronto!

Buscando frenéticamente por una forma de escapar, rápidamente agarró el montón de papeles y los arrojó en el primer cajón de la alacena de la cocina, antes de que se apresurara a interceptar a las dos mujeres. Como era de esperarse, Aki se arrojó a sus brazos tan pronto como apareció.

"Hey, bienvenida a casa", la saludó de vuelta con un breve abrazo. "¿Cómo estuvo el campo de juegos?"

"Mojado", Asuka respondió por su hija, arrastrando los pies tras ella. "Por si no lo has notado, está lloviendo afuera".

"¿Oh?" Parpadeó, mirando por la ventana para ver que ciertamente el chaparrón afuera, y la playera de la Aki de repente también se sintió húmeda. Pero la niña rompió el abrazo, ya moviéndose de nuevo al pasar corriendo al lado de él.

"No lo noté, estaba, ya sabes, ocupado", le dijo a su igualmente empapada esposa mientras se levantaba. "Y ustedes llegan un poco, ya sabes, temprano".

Asuka gruñó, unas cuantas gotas escapando su corto cabello mientras sacudía su cabeza incrédula. "¿Aún no has terminado¡Eso no debía de haber tomado más que unos cuantos minutos!"

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo", susurró de vuelta. "Es difícil hacer una elección…"

"¡Tienes que estar bromeando! Todo lo que tienes que cuidar es no dejar un espacio demasiado grande en algún lugar en medio y de ser posible no los más recientes…"

"¡¿Qué es eso?!" una llamada de la cocina la interrumpió, causando que ambos se estremecieran.

Asuka le dio una mirada de "Ahí lo tienes", antes de que fueran con Aki, esperando que no lo halla notado. Ella estaba, sin embargo, ya en el mismo cajón que él había usado para esconder dentro su "crimen". Aparentemente un poco demasiado rápido, ya que la mitad inferior del montón se asomaba.

Shinji quería decirle que debería ignorarlo, pero, interrumpido por un codazo de la fastidiada pelirroja a su lado, fue incapaz de detener a su niña de sacar los papeles.

"¡Mis dibujos!" exclamó, visiblemente confundida.

Una mirada que Shinji odiaba mucho, la segunda solamente a otra. Y estaba seguro que vería esa temida mirada lastimada en cualquier momento si no se inventaba una buena historia.

La esperanza de ayuda de su esposa fue aplastada antes de que pudiera expresarla. "Voy por unas toallas y ropa fresca", anunció, ya dejándolo para manejar su desastre por su cuenta.

Aki aún lo estaba mirando fijamente con grandes ojos expectantes, apretando sus "obras maestras" contra su pecho.

Suspiró.

"Ven aquí, Aki", le pidió, sentándose en una silla, ayudándola a subir a su regazo. Una vez sentada y sus brazos alrededor de ella, continuó. "Mira alrededor. ¿Qué ves?"

Aki miró alrededor por un rato, sus ojos vagando por todos lados. "La cocina", eventualmente respondió honestamente y no puedo evitar sonreír ante eso.

"Sí¿Pero qué hay en las paredes, en el refrigerador y las alacenas?"

Esta vez la respuesta vino un poco más rápido. "¿Mis dibujos?"

"Sí, tus dibujos", Shinji suspiró otra vez, dejando que sus ojos vagaran también por todos los crudos dibujos, la mayoría de ellos representando su pequeña familia u otros importantes escenarios en su corta vida. Honestamente, no le llamaría a ninguna de estas piezas obras de arte dignas de una exhibición.

Pero había sido su hija quien las había dibujado, presentándolas con orgullo y alegría. ¿Cómo podía no ponerlas? Asuka a menudo se quejaba que accedía demasiado fácilmente, que por eso las habitaciones estaban tan llenas con dibujos que tal vez también ya eran papel tapiz. Por supuesto, ella a menudo "se olvidaba" que en la mayoría de los casos muchos de ellos habían sido puestos ahí por ella misma.

Sin embargo, desde hacía mucho ya se había vuelto demasiado. Finalmente tenían que trazar la línea. Pero ninguno de ellos quería ser "el malo" para decirle a Aki que ya no querían más sus dibujos. Así que habían decidido en secreto hacer espacio para sus trabajos nuevos de vez en cuando, quitando un dibujo viejo de aquí y allá; no demasiados, ni trabajos muy recientes que pudieran atrapar la atención de la pequeña. Había funcionado bastante bien por un tiempo.

Hasta ahora.

Su brazo derecho se apretó alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de su hija, su mano izquierda acariciando su cabello aún húmedo que le llegaba a los hombros. ¿Cómo decirle esto sin lastimar sus sentimientos?

"Ve… verás, eres tan productiva que nos estamos quedando sin espacio para tus dibujos. Así… así que tenemos que quitar algunos".

"¿Ya no te gustan?"

Shinji hizo una mueca de dolor ante esa voz. "¡No! No, no es eso. Pero no podemos poner más de tus nuevos… hermosos dibujos. ¿Entiendes eso?"

Aki se rascó su cabeza. "Eso creo…" murmuró. "¿Entonces que vamos a hacer con los viejos?"

Shinji se mordió la lengua. Difícilmente podía decir "tirarlos a la basura"¿Verdad?

"¿Q-qué tal una gran caja para ellos?" ofreció. "¿'La gran caja de dibujos de Aki'?. ¿Sería esa una idea?"

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña mientras asentía.

"¿Por qué no vamos arriba para buscar una entonces?" continuó entusiasmado, aliviado al máximo. Las cosas que tenía que hacer para verla sonreír.

Pero antes de que Aki pudiera responder, una toalla mullida de repente cayó sobre su cabeza, sacándole un chillido.

"¡No tan rápido!" Asuka los detuvo, dándole una fugaz sonrisa a Shinji mientras empezaba a frotar el cabello empapado de la niña. "No quieres que te dé un resfriado. ¿Verdad?"

"¡Nooo!" Aki protestó dando risitas, antes de que su madre cesara de secarla.

"Entonces primero deberíamos quitarte esas ropas", Asuka explicó mientras la levantaba del regazo de Shinji, poniéndola de vuelta en sus pies.

Aki continuó secando su cabello mientras era llevada por su madre fuera de la cocina. Pero justo antes de que salieran de la habitación, se soltó de la mano de su madre y se dio la vuelta hacia Shinji. "Y Papa", dijo, alzando la toalla un poco de su rostro radiante. "No te preocupes. ¡Dado que te gustan tanto, haré mi mejor esfuerzo para dibujar tantos nuevos dibujos tan rápido como me sea posible por los que tienen que irse!"

* * *

"¿Y de verdad puedo escoger lo que yo quiera?" Aki preguntó por milésima vez mientras enérgicamente guiaba a su padre a través de la ciudad. 

"Bueno, eso es lo que prometí. ¿No?" Shinji respondió con un suspiro. Ya estaba retractándose de haber escogido semejantes palabras para apaciguar su consciencia. Había tomado lo de los dibujos mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, pero aún se había sentido culpable por haberle mentido todo el tiempo. Y podía funcionar como un regalo prematuro para su cercano tercer cumpleaños. Aún así… debió haber sido más específico en términos de su naturaleza.

"Siempre y cuando sea algo razonable", trató de recordarle.

La ancha sonrisa que su hija le mostró fue todo menos tranquilizadora sin embargo. Obviamente tenía algo especial en mente, pero no se atrevía siquiera a pensar en lo que escogería. Y mucho menos cómo se suponía que se lo explicaría a Asuka. Más grande fue su suspiro de alivio cuando tras varios minutos de ser jalado a través de las ruinas, notó que estaban frente a la tienda de juguetes que habían frecuentado juntos de vez en cuando.

Aki ya estaba a punto de escalar por el mostrador con la ventana rota, antes de que él la atrapara en sus brazos.

"¡Cuidado!" advirtió a su siempre presurosa hija, levantándola. "¡Te cortarás con el vidrio si no tienes cuidado!" el padre demasiado preocupado explicó, mientras la ayudaba a pasar los restos filosos y puntiagudos de la ventana y la ponía en un área sin fragmentos.

Shinji sonrió orgullosamente al mirar los grandes ojos de su hija buscando el objeto de su deseo, aún más cuando empezaron a brillar al haberlo encontrado. Pero el sentimiento cálido de inmediato se congeló al ver lo que Aki había escogido cuando lo alcanzó.

"¡Quiero esta!" proclamó felizmente mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

"De todas las cosas… ¿_Esa_…?"

* * *

"¡Ya vine!" 

Asuka sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hija convertida en totales risas cuando Shinji añadió: "Yo también".

Más sorpresa fue para ella ver la cara malhumorada de él cuando fue a saludarlos. Aki, sin embargo, radió más que nunca, aún más cuando vio a su madre.

Y entonces, todo pareció congelarse.

Los ojos de Asuka se abrieron como platos por el miedo, un miedo que pensaba haber olvidado hacía mucho, al ver lo que su hija sostenía tan felizmente.

"¡Mira, Mama!"

Una muñeca.

"¡Se parece a ti, Mama!"

Una pequeña muñeca de trapo con esponjado cabello rojo.

"¡Ahora Mama puede estar siempre conmigo!"

"¡NO!"

En una furia ciega, tomó el juguete de sus pequeñas manos y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Se estrelló contra la pared, causando que una costura ya suelta alrededor de su cuello se reventara.

Por un momento todo estuvo en silencio excepto por sus propios jadeos.

Eso fue hasta que un pequeño gimoteo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Mientras se daba la vuelta su corazón fue apresado por un terrible sentimiento de culpa, cuando vio a Aki mirándola incrédula y herida.

"¿Qu… Ma…?" Sus sollozos incluso cortaron las palabras. Con ojos húmedos miró al ahora objeto roto que había sido su razón de felicidad sólo hacía unos momentos; luego miró a su madre. No era difícil suponer lo que quería preguntar, sus ojos diciendo más que suficiente.

¿Por qué había hecho esto?. ¿Cómo pudo ella, su madre, lastimar sus sentimientos así?

Asuka, sin embargo, no tenía respuesta. Y el quedo lamento de Aki se convirtió un desgarrador grito del corazón.

"Aki…"

Pero cuando Asuka dio un paso titubeante hacia su hija, la pequeña niña se alejó de ella.

"Aki, yo…"

Pero Aki se dio la vuelta y corrió llorando hacia su habitación.

Asuka quería sostenerla, decir algo, que lo sentía, que no quería lastimarla, pero cuando abrió su boca su voz le falló.

'_¿Qué he hecho…?'_ Trató de contener sus propias lágrimas. ¿Cómo pudo haber asustado a su propia hija así…?

"Lo siento…" Shinji, quien se había quedado en silencio todo el tiempo, murmuró mientras levantaba los restos de la muñeca. "Traté de persuadirla para que escogiera algo diferente. Sabía que tal vez reaccionarías… de forma delicada al respecto. Pero ella, ella lo deseaba tanto. Se veía tan feliz, simplemente no pude…"

De repente se quedó callado otra vez cuando Asuka sacudió su cabeza y titubeando tomó el cuerpo de la muñeca de su mano y la cabeza de la otra.

"Yo soy la que debe disculparse", murmuró, cuidadosamente tomando las partes separadas. "Es hora de que entierre a mis demonios. Especialmente si también empiezan a lastimar a mi hija…"

* * *

Asuka respiró profundamente, antes de tocar suavemente la puerta de la habitación de Aki. Sin esperar realmente una respuesta, lentamente la abrió y entró. 

Dolor por la culpa aferró nuevamente su corazón, viendo la pequeña forma de su hija estremecerse ante su presencia, yaciendo acurrucada en la cama, sin dirigirle la mirada.

"¿Aki?" la llamó suavemente, pero la única respuesta de la niña lastimada fue temblar aún más.

Asuka suspiró tristemente. Sabía que no sería capaz de alcanzarla en este estado. Calladamente, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en un lado. La única reacción de Aki fue un fuerte gemido entre los silenciosos sollozos.

"Aki, yo… lo siento por lo que pasó allá fuera. No fue tu culpa, yo sólo estaba… no sé… asustado por un momento. Sólo fue un reflejo de un mal recuerdo. Pero eso ahora se acabó, lo prometo".

Miró a su hija por cualquier señal de respuesta a su excusa, pero Aki o no lo entendió o estaba siendo la hija de su madre, demasiado testaruda para acceder tan fácilmente. Y tal vez Asuka no se merecía el perdón así nada más.

Pero es por eso que pagó con dos pinchazos en sus dedos mientras hacía las costuras. "Puedo entender si no quieres hablar conmigo otra vez por lastimar tus sentimientos así. Pero… aquí hay alguien con quien tal vez quieras hablar".

Cuando colocó la muñeca justo enfrente de sus ojos, la tensión de Aki inmediatamente se desvaneció. Dudando la niña agarró a la pequeña pelirroja, luego instantáneamente rodeó sus brazos a su alrededor. Se incorporó, la boca abierta al finalmente mirar a su madre de nuevo, todo rencor olvidado.

"¿Pero… cabeza…?" se preguntó entre sollozos.

"La arreglé", Asuka le dijo sonriendo, acariciando el cabello de su hija. Los labios temblantes de Aki fueron la única advertencia que obtuvo, antes de que el pequeño cuerpo s estrellara con el suyo. Asuka puso sus brazos alrededor de la niña, sosteniendo a Aki de cerca mientras ella lloraba.

"Shh", la calmó. "Lo siento. Lo siento si te asusté. No hiciste nada malo. No tienes por qué llorar…"

Aún sollozando, Aki secó sus lágrimas con un brazo. "Está bien. Ya no lloraré más".

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Asuka al escuchar esas palabras. Concientemente, sabía que Aki no quiso decirlo de esa manera, pero con el fantasma del pasado aún rondando en su mente, sonó demasiado como esa resolución fatal que ella misma hizo una vez.

"No", rogó, sosteniendo la mejilla de Aki para verla a los ojos. "Llora cuando estés triste. Ríe cuando estés feliz. Nunca contengas tus sentimientos o un día olvidarás cuál es verdadero. ¿Me lo prometes?"

La niña se veía confundida, pero asintió de todos modos. "Lo prometo".

Asuka dio un suspiro de alivio, acercando a Aki a su regazo, quien a su vez tenía a la muñeca en sus manos.

"Entonces… ¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"¿Nombre?" Aki se preguntó.

"¿Quééé?. ¿Todavía no has pensado en un nombre?" Asuka preguntó exageradamente. "Estoy segura de que se pondrá triste sin uno. Tenemos que pensar en algo que podamos llamarla".

Aki se rascó su cabeza. "Pero no lo sé…"

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Asuka cuando una idea le llegó. ¿Qué sería mejor contra sus demonios que enfrentarlos valientemente sin mostrar una pizca de miedo?

Sus dedos pasaron a través de los mechones rojos de la cabeza de la muñeca mientras descansaba la suya sobre el hombro de Aki. "¿Qué tal Kyoko?" susurró apenas.

"¿Ky-Kiko?"

"No, no, Ky-o-ko". Asuka trató de explicar, pero la atención de Aki aparentemente ya estaba en otro lugar en vez de escuchar a sus consejos.

"¡Kiko!" exclamó alegremente, abrazando la muñeca. Su gran sonrisa haciendo obvio que no habría forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión otra vez.

Asuka dio una risa ahogada ante la conmovedora escena, alborotando el cabello de su hija. "Está bien entonces", dijo inclinándose y besando la parte trasera de la cabeza de Aki. "'Kiko' se llama".

Se sentía genial finalmente dejar ir el pasado. Pero eso no era nada comparado con verla feliz.

* * *

"¡Nooooo!" 

"Sííííí", Shinji respondió a la protesta de la niña en sus brazos. No importaba lo que ella dijera, obviamente estaba cansada, habiendo ya pospuesto su hora dormir por una hora. "¿O quieres lavarte los dientes otra vez?"

"¡Nooooooo!" Aki gimoteó aún más fuerte, sacudiendo tan fuerte su cabeza como pudo.

"Bueno, está arreglado entonces", declaró mientras la sentaba en su cama. No peleó mientras le sacaba la blusa por la cabeza. Sin palabra alguna, le dejó a su padre vestirla en su camisón.

"Aki. ¿Saliste sin tus sandalias otra vez?" preguntó al ver sus pies cuando se arrastró a su almohada.

Ella sólo asintió mientras se daba la vuelta, tomando su muñeca para ponerla a su lado.

"Sin sandalias, sin zapatos, sin calcetines", Shinji murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿No te duele correr por ahí así cuando pasas encima de todas esas rocas puntiagudas allá afuera?"

"Uh-uh", negó Aki.

"Sí, supongo. Sólo mira los callos que ya tienes ahí. Ya ni siquiera te dan cosquillas aquí". Una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en sus labios. "¡Pero apuesto a que todavía te dan bajo las axilas!"

Aki no pudo hacer más que chillar de risa cuando su padre le saltó encima, sus dedos tamborileando bajo sus brazos. El ataque sin embargo sólo duró unos cuantos segundos ya que vino a verla descansar, sus risitas desvaneciéndose en una amplia sonrisa.

"Buenas noches", le dijo a su hija, dándole un beso en su frente, antes de arroparla. "Duerme bien".

"¡A Kiko también!" Aki instantáneamente murmuró desde debajo de las cobijas.

Shinji dio una risa ahogada antes de agacharse y darle un breve beso a la muñeca. "Buenas noches, Kiko", dijo juguetonamente. Al mirar de nuevo a su hija ella ya tenía sus ojos cerrados. La vista le derritió el corazón y la saboreó unos cuantos segundos más hasta que fue a apagar las luces.

"¿Papa?" la voz baja de Aki lo detuvo. "Cuéntame una historia".

'Debí haberlo sabido'. Sonrió para sí mismo mientras regresaba a la pequeña butaca al lado de su cama.

"¿Algún deseo en especial?" preguntó, mirando a la mesa a su lado donde sus libros de cuentos favoritos yacían en una pila desacomodada. La única respuesta fue una sacudida de su cabeza.

"Bien pues…" empezó calladamente. "Había una vez un príncipe solitario, que siempre estaba demasiado asustado de acercarse a los demás, una misteriosa princesa de sangre angelical, y una feroz princesa de un país muy lejano. Juntos, lucharon contra muchas bestias con sus enormes armaduras mágicas que estaban bendecidas con los espíritus de sus madres. La armadura del príncipe era púrpura con un gran cuerno que salía de su cabeza. La de la misteriosa princesa era azul y tenía un único ojo. La de cuatro ojos era de la princesa extranjera y era tan roja como el cabello llameante de la princesa".

"Al príncipe realmente nunca le gustó pelear, pero sabía que las princesas y sus recién hallados amigos necesitaban de su ayuda y lo hizo por su bien, ya que ellos eran la razón por la que ya no se sentía tan solo desde que los conoció. Pero sólo se engañaba a sí mismo. Aún estaba demasiado asustado para acercárseles; se dijo a sí mismo que ya había obtenido la felicidad al ser aceptado por pelear contra sus enemigos".

"Pero cuando las dos princesas fueron lastimadas en las batallas, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo otra vez. Un extraño se le acercó durante ese tiempo, y de nuevo el príncipe tomó el camino fácil. Pero el agradable extraño resultó que había sido enviado por el enemigo. El príncipe no tuvo opción más que pelear con él, pero el extraño no ofreció resistencia alguna, pidiendo incluso ser eliminado ya que no quería que el príncipe perdiera su vida. Habiendo sido forzado a tomar una decisión tan espantosa, el príncipe perdió la porca fe que le quedaba en las personas y en sí mismo".

"Nueve bestias blancas atacaron mientras estaba en este estado. La princesa extranjera, que acababa de recuperarse, peleó valientemente contra ellos y pareció ganar. Pero estas bestias asquerosas no podían ser eliminadas y la atacaron una y otra vez. El príncipe sabía esto, pero aún estaba perdido en su autocompasión, diciéndose que no podía hacer nada para ayudarla en ninguna forma, que eventualmente la perdería de todos modos".

"Fue su armadura la que tomó la decisión por él, moviéndolo por sí misma a la pelea. El príncipe gritó al llegar al campo de batalla: La princesa aparentemente había caído a manos de las bestias; sólo pudo verlas devorando su armadura roja. La pérdida aguijoneó su corazón, ya que había comenzado a amar a la princesa extra jera y la culpa nubló su mente por no haber venido más pronto a su lado".

"La princesa misteriosa oyó la agonía del príncipe y decidió otorgarle los poderos de sus ancestros angelicales. Con ellos, llamó a cada alma de la Tierra y le ayudaron a darse cuenta de que podía tener cualquier cosa que deseara si sólo creía en sí mismo. Por el deseo del príncipe, la princesa misteriosa usó sus poderes restantes para limpiar el planeta de amigo y enemigos por igual, pero también se había exiliado a sí misma en el proceso. El príncipe temió que sería el único en vagar por la Tierra de ahora en adelante, pero entonces vio a la princesa extranjera que amaba. Había sido revivida y juntos ellos…"

"¿Papa?" Aki lo interrumpió cansada.

"¿Sí?"

"No deberías ponerte a ti y a Mama en tus historias…"

Sonrió, gentilmente pasando su mano sobre la cabeza de ella. "¿Te diste cuenta?"

"Hmm…" fue lo último que pudo decir en afirmación.

Shinji se quedó sentado al lado de su hija que estaba durmiendo por varios minutos, la sonrisa orgullosa nunca desapareciendo de sus labios mientras lentamente acariciaba su cabello, compartiendo su calidez para dejarle saber, aún en su estado subconscientes, que su padre estaba allí para protegerla de cualquier mal sueño.

Al príncipe nunca le gustó pelear. Pero habría todo en su poder para asegurar que su y la hija de la princesa extranjera viviría feliz para siempre.

* * *

"¡PAPA!" 

Sobresaltado, la atención de Shinji fue llevada del montón de ropa sucia que estaba organizando a la figura sollozante de su hija que fue corriendo hacia él al baño. Instantáneamente, la rodeó con sus brazos.

"Hey, hey, shh", trató de calmarla, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Mama… Mama fue mala conmigo…" Aki chilló mientras se pegaba más a su padre, con lo cual entendió de qué iban los gritos que escuchó afuera hacía poco. Había hecho algo para disgustar a Asuka quien la regañó por ello y ahora estaba tratando de ponerlo de su lado contra su esposa. Y **realmente** odiaba tener que ser atrapado entre las dos mujeres que podían hacerlo hacer cualquier cosa que ellas quisieran.

"Oh… bueno, sé que Mamá puede enojarse mucho a veces…" trató de decir en la mejor forma que pudo pensar para complacer a Aki, pero antes de que pudiera clarificar, sintió una punzante bofetada en la nuca. "Pero estoy seguro de que ella tuvo una buena razón…" rápidamente terminó por miedo de enojar a la pelirroja detrás de él todavía más.

"¡Puedes apostar a que la tenía!" la voz enojada de Asuka le retumbó, antes de dirigirse a Aki. "¡Y pensé que me expliqué lo suficientemente bien, kleines Fräulein!. ¿No te dije que te fueras a tu habitación?"

"Pero…" Aki intentó, pero fue instantáneamente bloqueada.

"¡Sin peros!" Asuka gritó, su dedo señalando hacia el cuarto de la niña. "Ahora mismo".

El rostro de Aki era una mezcla de dolor y enojo, el ceño fruncido, los labios temblando, pero eventualmente corrió fuera del lugar, el sonido de una puerta azotándose siguiéndola poco después.

Shinji pudo decir que estaba molesta, asustada sólo de un castigo, a diferencia del incidente en el día en que obtuvo a Kiko. Pero aún así, verla de esa forma le dolía a él también. "¿No fue eso un poco rudo?"

"¡Si no me quiere escuchar cuando le explicamos las cosas tranquilamente, supongo que tenemos que alzar la voz a veces!" gruñó de todas formas.

Shinji tragó saliva fuerte. Sabía que había algo de verdad en eso, pero dudaba que fuera capaz de ser tan agresivo con su pequeña niña.

Poniéndose detrás de Asuka, puso cuidadosamente sus manos sobre sus hombros, algo temeroso de que estallara ante el contacto. "¿Por qué… por qué no te calmas un poco primero¿Realmente fue tan malo lo que hizo?"

Tuvo más éxito del que esperó ya que ella de repente se oyó alicaída y cansada en oposición a su rabia previa. "Estaba en el techo, revisando los paneles solares. Podía verla jugar en el jardín desde allá arriba y sabe que no debe seguirme, así que pensé que estaba bien. Pero de repente estaba allá arriba, balanceándose cerca de la cuneta, incluso con Kiko en sus brazos. Probablemente sólo quería ver qué estaba haciendo, pero…" De repente tembló ligeramente bajo su tacto. "¿Y si se hubiera asomado demasiado lejos? Pudo haberse roto una pierna o un brazo o algo peor si se hubiera caído. ¡La semana pasada quemó la alfombra al jalar la lámpara y ahora esto!"

"Bueno, probablemente está probando sus límites", se figuró Shinji.

"¡Sí, y es por eso que necesitamos dibujar una línea **ahora** o ella irá más y más lejos! Finalmente necesita entender que algunas cosas son demasiado peligrosas de hacer".

Shinji suspiró, mordiéndose el labio mientras miraba a su esposa. Sabía que tenía razón, pero…

"¡Y deja esa mirada de súplica!. ¡No voy a ser la única 'mala'!. ¡Vas a regañarla también cuando sea necesario!"

Una vez más, Shinji suspiró. "Sí, querida…"

* * *

Una cosa acerca de la que Shinji Ikari no podía quejarse era la falta de sorpresas en su vida. No siempre eran tan devastadoras como ser persuadido a pilotear un "robot" gigante contra un monstruo que casi te aplastó como un insecto antes; saber que te convertirías en padre; o incluso ver a un pingüino demasiado parecido a un humano secándose justo cuando estabas a punto de entrar al baño. Pero eso no quería decir que fuera inmune a las más pequeñas. 

Justo como esa mañana en la que, aún somnoliento y bostezando, entró a la cocina para encontrarla únicamente iluminada por varias velas. Habría esperado algún tipo de problema con la energía, si las velas no hubieran estado en un minuciosamente decorado pastel que estaba en la mesa y las dos aparentemente mucho más despiertas mujeres detrás de él.

"¡SORPRESA!" lo saludaron en voz alta, sacándole el sueño instantáneamente, pero su confusión no se desvaneció tan fácilmente.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Papa!" Aki gimoteó mientras corría hacia él, estirando sus brazos para darle a su atontado pero condescendiente padre un gran abrazo que sólo estuvo dispuesta a romper para dejarle el lugar a su madre.

"Feliz cumpleaños, Liebling".

"Pero si ni siquiera sabemos cuándo es mi cumpleaños", Shinji indirectamente preguntó a su esposa calladamente mientras le besaba una mejilla.

"Ella me preguntó cuándo era el suyo y sólo dije que el tuyo era tres meses después y el mío en otros dos", Asuka susurró de vuelta. "Realmente no esperaba que lo recordara, pero hace tres días me preguntó que deberíamos darte de regalo".

"¿Un regalo también?" preguntó él, más fuerte esta vez.

Lo bastante fuerte para que Aki lo oyera, "¡Oh, voy por él!"

"¡No, espera!. ¡Eso es muy pesado para ti!" Asuka llamó a la niña que ya estaba fuera de la habitación, rápidamente siguiendo a su hija.

Shinji tomó la oportunidad para dejarse caer en una silla. "¿Muy pesado?" se preguntó.

Pronto, las dos conspiradoras regresaron, cargando (o más bien Asuka cargando y Aki sosteniendo sus manos contra él) un grande, voluminoso objeto, más o menos escondido por varias capas de papel de envoltura. Shinji sonrió ante la linda vista, pero también porque ya podía adivinar la naturaleza de su regalo por la forma, especialmente con el cuello sobresaliendo.

¡Wow!. ¿Me pregunto qué será?" fingió ignorancia de todos modos mientras recibía el paquete.

"¡Es un shello!" Aki reveló emocionada antes de que siquiera empezara a desenvolver el paquete, instantáneamente escondiendo su dulce risa detrás de sus manos ahora que le había dicho a pesar de que se suponía que no debía hacerlo.

"¿Lo es?" le siguió la corriente, arrancando los últimos trozos de papel, exponiendo el instrumento y su arco acompañante. "¡Aw, en verdad lo es!"

"¿Te gusta?. ¡Mamá dijo que te gustaría!"

"Sí, es genial" Shinji exclamó, dándole a su hija un abrazo con un solo brazo, teniendo cuidado con el cello en con el otro. "Muchas gracias", añadió, mientras también miraba a su sonriendo contentamente esposa.

"Bueno. ¿Qué estás esperando?" Asuka preguntó demandante, después de que dejó ir a Aki. "¿No vas a probar nuestro generoso regalo?"

Shinji la miró fijamente, luego al instrumento. "Uh… probablemente estoy bastante oxidado", murmuró disculpándose, jugando con el arco en una mano mientras la otra colocaba el cello. "Y probablemente necesito afinarlo primero…"

"¡Oh, vamos!"

"Está bien, está bien, déjame ver si puedo recordar algo", concedió. La expectativa de ella en esto le hizo preguntárselo. Después de todo, nunca había tenido mucha oportunidad de tocar para ella antes. Con el paso de los años, casi había olvidado que había tocado del todo.

Mayor fue su propia sorpresa al poner el arco sobre las cuerdas y la música empezó a fluir, sonando casi como si nunca se hubiera detenido. Difícil de creer que en verdad él había extrañado tanto algo que había hecho por tanto tiempo sólo porque nadie le dijo que dejara de hacerlo.

Asuka atrapó a Aki justo antes de que sus dedos pellizcaran el pastel al que se dirigía y jaló a la ligeramente sobresaltada niña en su regazo mientras ella misma se sentaba. Cerró sus ojos, sosteniendo de cerca a su hija mientras escuchaba como tocaba él. Por la forma en que sonreía, rápidamente pareció derretirse en la música, dejando que la llevara a donde su mente fuera.

Unos pocos minutos después mientras la música seguía, él pudo oírla susurrar a Aki. "¿Sabes? El día que oí a tu Papá tocar su cello por primera vez también fue el primer día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso".

Shinji difícilmente pudo contenerse para no unirse a las risitas de las chicas, pero por mucho que se concentraba en las notas, una gran sonrisa revelaría que la memoria de ese beso había llegado a sus pensamientos también.

Finalmente la canción terminó y dio una pequeña reverencia mientras su esposa aplaudía muy fuerte para señalar a la jovencita a que hiciera lo mismo. Pero Aki no intervino.

"Todo eso es muy triste", murmuró decepcionada. "¿Por qué no tocas una canción feliz?"

Shinji alzó una ceja. "¿Una canción feliz?"

"Sí, ya sabes, una canción que sea más…" La niña miró al suelo, pensando por un momento, antes de agitar sus brazos de forma expresiva. "Feliz".

"Ahhh… una canción 'feliz'…" Shinji trató de sonar como si hubiera entendido, pero sólo pudo hacer una suposición de a lo que se refería. Tal vez fuera lista para su edad, pero a veces desebaba que su vocabulario fuera sólo un _poco_ más explícito.

"Te diré algo", continuó, inclinándose hacia ella. "Practicaré más hasta que me vuelva tan bueno como solía ser y luego tocaré la canción más feliz, sólo – para – ti". Con la última palabra levemente tocó su nariz con al punta del arco, sacándola una risita su hija.

… Quien continuaba mirándolo fijamente con grandes, expectantes ojos. "¿Ahora?"

Shinji se tragó su quejido bajo una débil sonrisa. "A-ahora mismo no. ¿Está bien? Dame un poco más de tiempo…"

"¿Entonces en el almuerzo?"

Esta vez, ni siquiera trató de ocultar su suspiro. "Y-ya veremos…"

No estaba seguro si Aki estaría satisfecha con eso como respuesta, pero Asuka intervino de todas formas, dejando a su hija volver al suelo. "¿No hiciste un dibujo de cumpleaños especial para Papá?"

"¡Oh sí!. ¡Iré por él!" Aki exclamó, ya de camino a su habitación.

Shinji dio un suspiro de alivio, antes de dirigir su mirada suplicante hacia su esposa. "Por favor dime si conoces alguna canción 'feliz' que pueda tocar con esto".

"¿Yo?" Asuka rió, dándole palmaditas en su hombro. "Oh no, no, no. Tú te metiste en esto; ahora veamos cómo sales por tu cuenta".

* * *

El día era tan brillante como el rostro de Aki. No podía recordar cuánto había pasado desde su último picnic, pero para ella le parecía una eternidad. 

"¡Aki, no tan rápido!"

Pero como una niña típica de tres años de edad, no tenía intención de escuchar la petición con buenas intenciones de su madre, de cuya mano acababa de liberarse. Ahora que los destellos azules del lago estaban a la vista, la tentación de correr el resto del camino para llegar ahí tan rápido como fuera posible era demasiada para resistirla. Por supuesto, a comparación de sus padres tenía la ventaja de que sólo estaba cargando a Kiko, no utensilios de pesca, una nevera y dos bolsas con el resto de cosas y comida que necesitaban para su día lleno de nadar y hacer un picnic.

Pero como una típica, demasiado apresurada niña de tres años d edad, Aki se dio cuenta de que mejor hubiera escuchado a su madre al tropezar con una rama y caer de bruces en el pasto. El dolor no fue tan malo como para revertir el entusiasmo previo completamente en un fuerte lloriqueo, pero el shock le borró la sonrisa de la cara. Aún antes de que pudiera volver a levantase, la calidez de los brazos de su madre ya la había rodeado.

"Oh, Aki. ¿Está todo bien?" la voz tranquilizadora de la mujer la confortó mientras cuidadosamente le daban la vuelta. Aki asintió lentamente mientras los ojos consternados de su Mama examinaban el diminuto cuerpo buscando cualquier magulladura, pero sólo había algo de tierra en las rodillas que rápidamente fue sacudida. Un beso en la frente de la niña completó el breve chequeo.

"¿Ves? Es por eso que te dije que no corrieras tan rápido", su Mama explicó, por fortuna sonando no demasiado como un regaño.

De nuevo Aki asintió y tomó la mano de su madre mientras se levantaba, tímidamente caminando al lado de sus padres el resto del camino. Pero no importaba qué tan desconcertador había sido ese incidente, rápidamente se ocultó en el fondo de su mente cuando finalmente llegaron al lago. Instantáneamente se apresuró a la orilla, riendo mientras dejaba que el agua que bañaba sus pies descalzos salpicara mientras corría a través de ella.

"Todavía no te metas", vino el recordatorio innecesario desde atrás de ella, donde sus padres estaban colocando la gran manta. Amaba el lago, pero aunque no lo admitiría, estaba un poco asustada de estar ahí dentro sin Mama o Papa a su lado para cuidarla.

"Ve con ella", oyó a su Papa decir. "No parece que pueda seguir así por más tiempo. Yo terminaré esto".

Se dio la vuelta expectante para ver a su madre acercarse con dos objetos familiares en su mano, su ancha sonrisa reflejando la propia de Aki.

"Así que. ¿Está mi pececita de oro tan ansiosa de ir a nadar?" preguntó mientras se agachaba hacia su hija, quien respondió asintiendo salvajemente. La mujer dio una risa ahogada ante eso. "La verdad no entiendo porque no estás entusiasmada ni tan de cerca en casa cuando se supone que debes tomar un baño. Oh bueno, vamos a prepararte entonces. ¿Huh?"

Rápidamente, su Mama ayudó a Aki a quitarse la ropa, antes de poner los flotadores en sus pequeños brazos. A Aki no le gustaban mucho, pero sus padres insistieron en ello y hacía mucho había aprendido que protestar era inútil en esta cuestión. Una vez su madre la soltó, la niña lentamente vadeó en el lago hasta que sus pies fueron completamente cubiertos por el agua, antes de que la incómoda sensación regresara y miró atrás, esperando a que su Mamá terminara de desvestirse y la siguiera.

Kiko tenía que ver desde la orilla mientras iban más profundo en el agua y Aki rápidamente sintió la humedad subir hasta su pecho. Aún le daba una sensación de peligro, pero al sentir a su madre detrás de ella, lista para ayudarla en cualquier caso, no se preocupó. Aún cuando sus pies ya no tocaban más el suelo.

Trató de seguir un poco más, probando su valor para ir aún más lejos que antes. Pero por supuesto, Mama instantáneamente lo había notado.

"¡No Aki, hasta ahí es suficiente!" le recordó.

Aki quiso protestar, tratando de obtener permiso para ser más atrevida hoy, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Su Mama la agarró, le dio la vuelta en el agua para mirarla, y Aki no pudo evitar reír cuando su propio cuerpo cortó la superficie, causando una gran ola.

Su Mama era demasiado grande para sumergirse por completo, pero se acuclilló para que Aki pudiera mirar directamente en su cara sonriente. Su expresión se convirtió sin embargo en una de shock, ya que la niña risueña la salpicó.

"¡Oh pequeña…!" Mama amenazó juguetonamente, su cabello rojo chorreante.

Una pelea de agua siguió casi instantáneamente, chillidos y risas haciendo eco sobre el lago hasta que ambas estaban empapadas casi igualmente tanto abajo como arriba de la superficie. Eventualmente sin embargo, la diversión empezó a cesar y Aki empezó a cansarse un poco, así que se declaró la paz (por ahora).

Mirando alrededor, vio una figura distante sentada en una gran roca en la orilla, una caña de pescar en sus manos.

"¡PAPA!" gritó, agitando la mano excesivamente. Él respondió de forma más reservada.

"¿Por qué está tan lejos?" preguntó a su madre.

"Bueno, eso es porque asustaríamos a los pescaditos si estuviéramos demasiado cerca y entonces Papa no podría atrapar a ninguno".

"¿Pescaditos?"

"Sí por supuesto", su Mama le dijo. "¿Nunca los has visto nadar por aquí?"

Aki sacudió su cabeza.

"Supongo que siempre eres un poco demasiado latosa¿Eh?" Mamá rió. "¿Tal vez si estamos calladas, podamos ir a donde Papa está y ver algunos pescaditos?"

Su curiosidad echando chispas, Aki enérgicamente asintió, prometiendo su silencio al usar ambas manos para cubrir su boca. Sin hacer ruido innecesario, salieron del lago y lo rodearon luego de que Mama le hubiera quitado los flotadores para ir con su padre.

"¡Hola, Pa…!" empezó, pero fue instantáneamente interrumpida por sus dos padres levantando sus dedos a sus labios, y concordó con el "shh" ella misma, antes de terminar susurrando con "… pá".

"Aki quería ver los pescaditos", su madre explicó con una voz baja y Aki asintió.

"¿Oh?" su Papa se preguntó. "¿Quieres ayudarme entonces? Puedes ver muchos de ellos desde aquí".

Los ojos de Aki se abrieron como platos así como su boca. Esa oferta para "trabajar" con su Papa era, después de todo, aún más atractiva. Él dejó ir su mano izquierda de la caña y le hizo señas para que se acercara, ayudándola a colocarse en su regazo unas vez que estuvo en rango.

"Ten", susurró él, guiando sus manos a la caña con las suyas propias. "Ahora vamos a atrapar unos cuantos pescaditos".

"Mira, Aki", su Mama dijo mientras le daba un codazo, señalando una masa gris, que se movía rápidamente bajo la superficie brillante. "Ahí hay uno".

"Oh, y ahí hay otro", su padre notó. El que señaló era más grande y lento, viendo el mundo submarino con ojos vidriosos.

Hubo un sonido de chapoteo un poco a lo lejos, la aleta de la cola aún en el aire pudo ver Aki. "¡AHÍ HAY OTRO!" exclamó emocionada, aunque instantáneamente se cubrió la boca otra vez, dándoles a sus padres una risa de disculpa al darse cuenta de su error. Ninguno sin embargo hizo intento de regañarla.

Se olvidó de todas formas, cuando hubo un firme tirón en el otro extremo del hilo.

"¡Oh, tenemos uno!" su padre explicó. "¡Rápido, tienes que jalar!"

Ella apretó la caña y jaló con todas sus fuerzas, echándose para atrás tanto como pudo, mientras su Papa "ayudaba" a enrollar el hilo. Su Mama dio una risita por algo, pero Aki estaba demasiado ocupada para molestarse en pensar sobre qué, jadeando y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos mientras forcejeaba con su poderoso oponente.

"¡Yay!. ¡Lo atrapaste!" su madre aplaudió finalmente y Aki abrió sus ojos otra vez para ver al pez sacudirse salvajemente en el otro extremo de la caña, su Papa ya jalándolo cada vez más cerca. Le quitó el anzuelo y lo arrojó en la cubeta roja a su lado.

Radiante de orgullo, Aki bajó de su regazo para investigar **su** (y _un poco_ de su padre) atrapada. El pescadito aún salpicaba nerviosamente en la poca profunda agua de la cubeta.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora con él?" se dio la vuelta hacia sus padres, cuyas sonrisas disminuyeron un poco.

"Bueno", su Papa empezó a explicar. "Ehm… tú… ¿Tú sabes lo que usualmente hacemos con los pescaditos que llevo a casa…?

¿Los que llevaba a casa…? Los llevaría a la cocina y entonces…

Le tomó unos pocos segundos darse cuenta, pero entonces su rostro se contrajo en shock. ¿**Su** pescadito se suponía que se convertiría en la cena?

"¡NO!" gritó, parándose defensivamente enfrente de su atrapada.

"Aki…" su madre intentó, pero no lo logró.

"¡NOOOO!" gritó, azotando con sus pies para enfatizar su punto. No les dejaría comer su pescadito. Tomando la cubeta que era la mitad de grande que ella con ambos brazos, simplemente la arrojó al lado.

El pescado se agitó dos veces en el suelo antes de alcanzar su seguridad y libertad en el lago.

Aki se dio la vuelta hacia sus atontados padres, su sonrisa orgullosa y desafiante.

"Temo que de alguna manera siempre vamos a tener que encontrar una manera de alimentarla con pescado en secreto de ahora en adelante", pudo oír a su Papa susurra a su Mama.

* * *

Asuka nerviosamente daba vueltas en la sala, esperando a que Shinji regresara de la habitación de Aki. ¡Ese idiota, diciéndole que saliera! Debería de ser lo bastante profesional para no ser distraído por sus sugerencias. ¿Y qué si ella no era de mucha ayuda? 

¡Después de todo su bebé estaba enferma!

Claro, no es como si Aki no hubiera estado enferma ante, pero usualmente no era más que un resfriado. Una fiebre alta como esta estaba enteramente en un nivel diferente.

Pareció como una eternidad de ansiosa incertidumbre hasta que Shinji finalmente emergió de la habitación.

"¿Bueno?" instantáneamente preguntó mientras se acercaba caminando.

"Creo que tiene sarampión", reportó su diagnóstico.

"¿Sarampión?" Asuka repitió horrorizada, sus ojos abriéndose como platos por el miedo.

"Sí, incluso ya tiene unos puntos rojos", Shinji empezó, instantáneamente alzando sus manos al notar su consternación. "Pero no te preocupes. Aún tenemos algo de medicina que debería funcionar y ya le di algo para bajar la fiebre…"

"¡No, no, no entiendes!" rompió su intento por calmarla. "Yo… ¡Yo nunca tuve sarampión!"

La miró fijamente en shock obvio, sus ojos aún abiertos como platos y fijos en ella mientras se derrumbaba en la butaca cerca de él. Asuka en verdad empezó a preocuparse cuando él no se movió luego de varios segundos. Su reacción era difícilmente una sorpresa, las noticias no pudieron haber venido en peor momento, incluso si no era muy probable que fueran reveladas de otra manera.

"Pero…" finalmente dio señal de vida, su voz cargando un deje de esperanza, "¿De seguro te vacunaron?"

"No lo sé", Asuka murmuró solemnemente, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Quiero decir, es lo más probable. Pero nadie se molestó en decírmelo y nunca me molesté en revisar semejantes cosas".

De nuevo se quedó callado, los pensamientos y preocupaciones que estaban pasando por su cabeza casi visibles para ella. Si ella, como una adulta, se contagiara de una enfermedad de niños, fácilmente podía volverse mucho peor y llevar a complicaciones. Para ella, fácilmente podía ser…

"Está bien…" Eventualmente respiró, aún luciendo pensante a pesar de haber empezado la frase. "Yo… no debería de ser mucho problema para ella superarlo, pero para ti…" Shinji tragó saliva, nerviosamente frotando su frente. De repente la miró directo a los ojos. Y ciertamente a ella no le gustó esa mirada. "Probablemente sea para lo mejor si hacemos todo para asegurarnos que no te infectes en primer lugar".

* * *

Asegurarse de que no se infecte. Había odiado el sonido de esa idea inmediatamente, porque había sabido lo que quería decir eso antes de que él fuera capaz de hacerlo. 

Aislamiento.

Había sido separada de Aki durante todo el tiempo que duró la enfermedad de la niña. Separada de su pequeño rayo de Sol por días cuando ella la necesitaba más que nunca.

El adiós temporal había sido más desgarrador que lo de para siempre. Aki ya había empezado a llorar antes de que fuera capaz de explicar las razones a su hija ansiosa y toda la esperanza de hacer a Aki entender la situación fue en vano. Shinji había tenido que sostener a la niña, incapaz de tranquilizarla ya que ella trató desesperadamente de ir con su madre, queriendo nada más que ser tomada en sus brazos. Nunca se había sentido tan difícil para Asuka no acceder. Muchas lágrimas fueron derramadas esa noche, demasiadas. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si simplemente la hubiera evitado sin anunciarlo.

Realmente tenía sus dudas de que esto valiera la pena. Los farmacéuticos no eran precisamente de lo mejor años después del Segundo Impacto, pero las probabilidades aún eran altas de que Gehirn/NERV se hubiera encargado de que sus pilotos candidatos no sufrieran por una simple enfermedad infantil. Y era más que seguro que dondequiera que Aki hubiera cogido el virus ella lo hubiera contraído también hacía mucho. Después de todo, había pasado un montón de tiempo con su hija durante el tiempo de incubación. E incluso si ciertamente ella no estaba infectada por pura suerte, unos pocos segundos con su hija no la matarían enseguida.

¿Pero y después de esos pocos segundos? Tenía que admitirlo, tenía poca fe en su fuerza para otra separación. Viendo los pequeños brazos estirados hacia ella sin poder ser capaz de abrazar a la niña; los grandes, llorosos ojos llenos de miedo y abandono sin ser capaz de alejar esas preocupaciones, se sintió increíblemente egoísta, pero no podía soportar semejante escena desgarradora otra vez.

Pero esto tampoco era mucho mejor. Estaba demasiada preocupada para trabajar, sus intentos por sacarse eso de la cabeza nunca tenían éxito más que unos poco minutos. Así que se paró en el pasillo, al lado de la puerta de Aki, reducida a escuchar los intentos de su esposo por alegrar a la niña enferma.

"¿Quieres que toque tu canción feliz?" lo oyó preguntarle. Ya era hora de acostarse para ahora, la canción supuestamente una de cuna.

No hubo respuesta vocal, pero hubo un débil susurro el cual Asuka figuró era el movimiento de la cabeza de Aki contra la almohada.

"¿No?" Shinji sonó exageradamente decepcionado. "Incluso tengo el cello. ¿Quieres que toque algo más?"

"¡Zólo quiero a Mama!" el quejido cansado de Aki le hizo a Asuka dar una mueca de dolor. Era agridulce escuchar a su hija extrañarla de la misma manera, pero dolía mucho más el tener que negarle ese deseo.

"Aki…" Shinji suspiró tristemente, notablemente cansado por tener que decirle una y otra vez a través de sus lágrimas que su madre no podía verla por ahora. "Tocaré de todas formas y tú trata de dormir. ¿De acuerdo?"

Empezó a tocar la canción que había compuesto él mismo como un extra para ella cuando no pudo encontrar nada que se pareciera a su pedido de una "feliz" y Aki había estado muy complacida con el resultado. Realmente había logrado una pequeña obra maestra, mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido sacar de páginas de hacía siglos, y rápidamente se volvió un favorito que a menudo se escuchaba en la casa, ya fuera tarareada o tocada en el cello. Hoy sin embargo, no sonó tan "feliz" como siempre, el sombrío tono natural del cello brillando a través mucho más a menudo.

Pero el enfoque de Asuka estaba en otro lado de todos modos. Se esforzó por escuchar los sonidos de su hija, su movimiento, su profunda respiración, el único contacto que tenía. Estando tan atenta con las señales de que Aki se ataba quedando dormida, Asuka falló en darse cuenta de que la melodía había dejado de tocar hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Shinji pareció igualmente sorprendido. "¡Asuka!" susurró enojado al instante. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?" siseó de vuelta calladamente, agitando su mano a la habitación oscura, hacia la cama. "¡Mi bebé está enferma y llamándome!. ¡No puedes esperar que sólo haga mis tareas y ni siquiera la revise!. ¡Ya no puedo soportar esto!"

"Por supuesto que te está llamando. Está enferma y tiene fiebre, así que no es ninguna maravilla que esté un poco irritable. Pero eso no va a cambiar sólo porque estás ahí. Llorará por algo más entonces".

"¡'Algo más' difícilmente se compara con el amor de su madre!. ¡Claro, tal vez sólo llore porque quiere, pero no puedes decirme que no hay algo que ella realmente _necesita_!"

Él desvió la mirada. "No quiero y no puedo discutir eso", admitió y ella lo tomó como una señal de derrota, moviéndose hacia la habitación de Aki.

"Qué bueno que estamos de acuerdo en es…" Fue interrumpida cuando se brazo se enrolló alrededor de su cintura justo cuando estaba pasando al lado de él, reteniéndola.

"Temo que no", murmuró, mirándola a los ojos. "¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? Tiene miedo, Asuka. ¡Y me duele verla así cada vez que entró ahí, teniendo que decirle que de momento no puedes entrar!. ¡Sé que está sufriendo y asustada de que tal vez la abandones y no quieras volver a verla otra vez, a pesar de lo que le digo!. ¿Pero cómo crees que se asustará si le dijo que podría _matarte_ estar con ella ahora mismo?"

La bofetada vino demasiado rápido para que cualquiera la evitara. Pero aún si era la primera vez en años que habían sido nada más que juguetonas, Asuka no se arrepintió ni un poco. "Te amo, Shinji", jadeó. "Pero no te atrevas a interponerte entre mi hija y yo".

Shinji, sin embargo, sólo aumentó la presión en su agarre. "Lo siento, Asuka. Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras, pero no puedo…"

"¿Mama…?"

La suave voz instantáneamente terminó la pelea, aunque Shinji le dio una última mirada de advertencia, antes de dejarla ir y regresar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Hey. ¿Pensé que ya estarías dormida?" Asuka lo oyó preguntar.

Aki sin embargo ignoró la pregunta. "Pensé que oí a Mama…" murmuró.

Shinji digo algo, pero Asuka no puedo entenderlo bien. Se acercó más, poniendo su oreja contra la puerta de madera.

Las siguientes palabras, sin embargo, le atravesaron el corazón.

"¿Mama me odia?"

Sus oídos escucharon los intentos de Shinji de apaciguar a la niña enferma que este no era el caso, pero su mente no lo registró. Sus puños temblaron cuando la cruel acusación hizo eco en su cabeza, tenía problemas para respirar.

No podía soportarlo más. Sin mirar atrás, corrió tan rápido como le fue posible.

* * *

"… aún te ama más que nada, pero…" 

Shinji no pudo ir más lejos cuando la puerta fue abierta a la fuerza. La figura estaba ensombrecida por la luz detrás de ella del pasillo, pero eso cambió al entrar corriendo.

"¡Mama!" Aki gimoteó alegremente, estirando sus brazos hacia Asuka, ahora poniéndose la rápidamente recuperada máscara facial médica.

"¡Asuka!" Shinji instantáneamente protestó, pero fue silenciado con una rápida mirada que no dejaba duda de que no estaba dispuesta a discutir más su decisión.

"¡Mama!" Aki repitió, antes de que su rostro se tornara acusado. "¿Dónde has estado todo el tiempo?"

"Oh, lo siento", Asuka se disculpo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la cama, señalando la máscara blanca. "Tengo que usar esto por un rato y tenía miedo de que te rieras de mí por eso". Obviamente mintió, pero era suficiente para una niña enferma de tres años de edad.

"Esa es una razón estúpida", Aki simplemente reprochó frunciendo el ceño.

Acariciando el cabello castaño enredado de su hija, Asuka sonrió detrás de la máscara, mirando de vuelta a su esposo quien aún se veía lejos de estar feliz por su cambio de planes. "Supongo que entonces soy un poco estúpida".

* * *

"¡Y siempre me has llamado a _mí_ 'baka'!" Shinji murmuró mientras sacudía su cabeza, unas cuantas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. 

"Maldita sea, Shinji, todavía no estoy muerta", Asuka gruñó, sintiendo dolor en todo su cuerpo mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama en la que vivido por los últimos dos días. "¡Tranquilízate?. ¿Y si Aki te ve así?"

Sí, él había tenido razón. Sí, se había infectado. Sí, sentía que se estaba quemando.

Pero no se arrepentía, para nada. Esto era mucho mejor que perder la confianza y el amor de Aki.

Sin embargo, no podía negar un cierto temor en que él también tuviera razón acerca de la severidad de su condición. No era grande, aunque se sentía peor que nunca. Pero el pensamiento de dejarlo a él… y ella… detrás estaba plagando su consciencia. ¿Qué madre sería al forzar a su hija a crecer sin ella? Igual que las de ellos…

"¿Mama?"

Ambas de sus vistas sobresaltadas fueron a la puerta, desde donde la tímida llamada había venido. Aki aún estaba vistiendo sus pijamas rosas, Kiko sostenida en ambos brazos.

"Hey", Shinji se movió para interceptarla, "ya deberías de estar en la cama".

"¡Pero estoy bien otra vez!" Aki se quejó, y aún cuando ciertamente se había puesto mucho mejor, su voz aún la contradecía. Sus ojos también, rápidamente se suavizaron de nuevo al ir de su padre hacia la cama. "Y quería ver a Mama…"

"Aki…"

"Déjala", Asuka lo interrumpió tan tajante como su dolor de cabeza se lo permitió. "Por unos cuantos minutos".

Shinji visiblemente no estaba de acuerdo, pero asintió a regañadientes y Aki caminó los pocos pasos hacia la cama.

Asuka se forzó a sonreír. "Hola, Schätzchen".

"Hola", murmuró débilmente, su vista desviada mientras jalaba nerviosamente el cabello de la muñeca. "¿C-cómo estás Mama?"

"No es tan malo", la pelirroja mintió, pero se dio cuenta que no había sido muy convincente. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

Aki no respondió. Aún estaba mirando fijamente al suelo, su labio inferior empezando a temblar. "¿Es… es esto mi culpa?"

"Oh…" Asuka estaba a punto de ello al ver a su hija tan llena de culpa. Usando su fuerza restante, se movió hacia el borde de la cama, y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del tembloroso cuerpo. "Oh, Aki…"

"No. No, no es tu culpa. En dado caso, es…" Se detuvo, volviendo a pensar sus palabras. Echarse la culpa a sí misma tal vez fuera más noble y verdadero, pero podría llevar a malentendido que sólo incrementaría la carga sobre los hombros de la niña si algo pasaba del todo. "No es la culpa de nadie. No te preocupes, estaré bien pronto, igual que tú".

Pero a pesar de sus palabras tranquilizadoras, las lágrimas de Aki fluían libremente ahora, sollozos entrecortando su voz, "Amo, Mama".

El corazón de Asuka dio un vuelco ante esas palabras y su sonrisa ya no era forzada a través del dolor. Incluso se ensanchó.

No era la primera vez que Aki las decía, había murmurado su primer "Ta ama" tan pronto comenzó a hablar. Pero Asuka podía decir que esta era la primera vez que lo decía sin repetir una frase que a menudo oía de sus padres. Esta vez, Asuka supo, lo quería decir con todo su corazón.

"Ich liebe dich auch, mein Schatz", susurró como respuesta, besando el cabello café de su hija en el fuerte abrazo. "Te amo tanto".

La sostuvo hasta que Aki se calmó para solamente sollozar un poco. "¡Me… mejórate pronto!" la niña de tres años medio rogó, medio demandó.

Viniendo de una lagrimosa niña, le pareció bastante divertido y Asuka ni siquiera trató de suprimir la risa. "Haré lo que pueda. ¿Está bien?"

Aki asintió, secando la humedad en sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano derecha.

"Aki", Shinji trajo la atención de vuelta a él, "Mama realmente necesita su descanso ahora. Y tú también".

De nuevo asintió, pero se dio la vuelta hacia su madre otra vez. Sin palabras, alzó su muñeca con ambos brazos.

"¿Quieres que me quede con Kiko?" Asuka inquirió confundida. Desde que lo había recuperado de ella, Aki básicamente nunca se había separado del juguete.

Pero una vez más, asintió, aunque de forma tímida. "Ella puede vigilarte cuando yo no pueda".

Sonriendo ampliamente, Asuka tomó a Kiko. "Gracias", dijo, dándole a la niña otro beso. "Ahora vuelve a la cama¿Sí¿O quieres que me mejore yo primero?"

Aki sonrió débilmente, pero no dijo nada. Obedientemente, arrastró los pies hacia la puerta, pero no se fue sin darse la vuelta otra vez para agitar la mano en un breve adiós y recibir la apropiada respuesta de sus padres.

Asuka siguió mirándola por un rato aún cuando hacía mucho que había cerrado la puerta tras ella. Eventualmente, su vista se movió a la muñeca de cabello rojo en sus brazos.

"¿Ves?" murmuró a su esposo, pasando sus dedos por entre los mechones rojos de la más valiosa propiedad de su hija. "No podría estar más lejos de estar muerta".

* * *

"¡No quierooo!" Aki gimoteó, brincando al otro extremo del agarre de Shinji. 

"Bueno, quieras o no, vas a tomar un baño", dijo tranquilamente.

"¡Pero no puedo!. ¡Todavía estoy enferma!"

"Has estado perfectamente bien por una semana", no aceptó su excusa. "Incluso Mama hace mucho que se curó".

Sostuvo su mano en el agua que fluía en la bañera, aún cuando sabía que no tenía mucho sentido. Su pequeña granuja tenía la asombrosa habilidad de alguna manera notar cuando la temperatura no era la correcta aún por un simple grado.

Y por supuesto, apenas la sumergía en el agua, instantáneamente ella gritaba y pateaba cuando sus pies apenas tocaban la superficie. "¡Muy caliente!. ¡Muy caliente!"

Shinji giró sus ojos, levemente moviendo la manija del grifo hacia "frío" con su codo, para que Aki finalmente se dejara meter en el agua.

"Ya no tienes que hacer eso de todas formas…" Aki gruñó poniendo mala cara, alejando algo de la espuma. "Puedo meterme a la bañera por mí misma".

"¿Ah sí?" Shinji le sonrió mientras tomaba el jabón y la esponja en lo que ella empezaba a jugar en el baño al cual le había declarado su odio eterno hacía sólo momentos antes.

"¡Sí, soy lo bastante grande para eso!"

"Bueno, eso es genial por ti", dio una risa ahogada, alborotando la mata castaña del cabello de Aki. La niña disgustada protestó como siempre había hecho cuando él hacía eso con un fuerte grito, agitando sus brazos en el agua.

Sonriendo, recordó la primera vez que había usado esas familiares palabras. No se dio cuenta de su origen sino más tarde, luego de que Aki hubiera salido hacía mucho de la habitación para ir a jugar otra vez y él ya se había sentado en su escritorio, repleto de sus libros. Vinieron simplemente de forma natural con su orgullo cada vez que ella venía corriendo hacia él, llamando su atención con un excitado "¡Papa!. ¡Mira!" para enseñar algo nuevo que había encontrado o hecho, un dibujo que salía especialmente bien a sus ojos o si aprendía algo que sorprendía por completo a la niña de tres años de edad.

"El problema es solamente que temo que ya no estarás muy limpia cuando decidamos dejarte encargarte de eso sola", explicó mientras empezaba a tallarla.

Aki frunció el ceño otra vez, pero al menos no trató de luchar con él. "¿Por qué tengo que bañarme de todas formas?"

Shinji rió, siempre había preguntado esto en un punto u otro. Pero a diferencia de la mayor parte del tiempo, ahora tenía una mejor respuesta que "Porque tienes que hacerlo".

"Tú", enfatizó, frotando la esponja contra su pequeña nariz, "tienes que estar limpia, porque mañana vamos a hacer una visita especial".

* * *

Era una vista bastante inusual para sus padres ver a Aki tan tímida. La usualmente tan energética niña ahora se escondía detrás de su madre, aferrándose asustada a su falda con su mano libre mientras que la otra sostenía su siempre presente muñeca cerca de ella. 

"¿Qué pasa, Aki?" Shinji le preguntó a su hija, consternado, quien apenas y se atrevía a mirar por el miedo.

"¿Qué es todo esto?" respondió tímidamente, apenas audible.

Asuka extendido su mano a su espalda para tocar tranquilizadoramente la cabeza de la niña con su mano. "Este es el lugar donde toda gente de la que te hemos hablado se ha ido", explicó, dándole una conciliadora sonrisa por encima de su hombro. "Ya has estado aquí¿No te acuerdas?"

La niña sacudió su cabeza. Mientras las lágrimas empezaban a formarse en sus ojos, sus padres intercambiaron una mirada triste.

"No… no tienes que ir, si no quieres", Shinji trató de calmarla, habiéndose puesto en sus rodillas para estar al mismo nivel que Aki. "Pero te juro que no hay nada que debas temer".

La niña se mordió el labio inferior, insegura de tomar esa oferta de escape o de confiar en las palabras de sus padres.

"Hey", Asuka suavemente llamó para recuperar su atención, estirando su mano. "Sabes que estaré ahí, sin importar qué".

Titubeando, Aki tomó la mano presentada en la suya, apretando el agarrón instantáneamente al sentir la calidez de su madre.

"¿Está bien ir entonces?" Asuka preguntó y obtuvo un tímido asentimiento en respuesta.

Mientras se dirigían por la playa hacia el mar rojo, pudo sentir la pequeña mano apretándose alrededor de sus dedos tan a menudo como Aki observaba los escalofriantes alrededores. Probablemente era un poco de más para alguien de su edad después de todo, pero dado que ella había sido tan despreocupada a pesar de todo esto la última vez que habían estado ahí, no habían esperado este súbito cambio de actitud.

"¿Qué son?" la voz casi susurrada de su hija la alcanzó. Siguiendo los ojos de Aki, vio las estatuas crucificadas que una vez habían sido dos EVAS de Producción en Masa.

"Ellos… me lastimaron una vez…" le dijo un poco demasiada de verdad, sin darse cuenta de su mala elección de palabras hasta que sintió a Aki pegarse a sí misma gimoteando contra ella, lejos del monstruo. "No te preocupes", rápidamente añadió. "Ya no hacen nada".

Sollozando, Aki se relajó un poco, pero hizo una mueca de susto una vez más al distinguir la forma de la "colina" blanca en el horizonte. Pero ya no sonó tan asustada como antes; curiosidad y tal vez compasión por la triste sonrisa gigante aparentemente tomando el control al girar su cabeza de lado. "¿Quién es ella?"

"Ella… ella era una amiga…" Shinji le respondió, la melancolía inconfundible en su voz mientras miraba fijamente al mar.

"¿Una amiga…?" Aki repitió preguntándose. "¿Dónde están todas las personas así?"

Los ojos de sus padres se encontraron en confusión como hacían a menudo en esperanza de que el otro hubiera entendido lo que quería decir. Pero muy a menudo, preguntar era la única posibilidad de descubrir qué pasaba por la mente de la pequeña. "¿Así cómo?"

"¡Tan grande!"

Con una leve risa ahogada de los dos mayores, la atmósfera pareció haberse convertido completamente por esa pregunta inocente de la asombrada niña.

"No", Shinji le dijo sonriendo, "ella era bastante… excepcional".

* * *

"¡Hola! Mama y Papa me dijeron que hablara contigo, pero no estoy segura de qué", la niña se rascó su cabello café. "Uhm… bueno. ¡Soy Aki y esta es Kiko!. ¡Es mi favorita, porque tiene cabello rojo justo como Mama y también un vestido rojo!. ¡Y realmente amo a Mama, y a Papa también!" 

"A menudo dicen que también me habrías gustado y tú a mí¿Así que por qué te fuiste? Mama y Papa no me lo dirán. A menudo se ven tristes cuando hablan de ti. No me gusta cuando están tristes. Así que no sé si me hubieras gustado, porque los pones tristes". Aki frunció el ceño ante el mar rojo. "Pero Papa dijo que no era tu culpa y están tristes porque les agradabas tanto que ahora te extrañan. ¡Así que tal vez me hubieras gustado después de todo!"

"Bueno, uhm…" Miró atrás a donde Mama y Papa estaban sentados sonriendo en la arena, su Papa asintiéndole. Dándose la vuelta al mar una vez más, agitó la mano en señal de despedida. "¡Adiós entonces; nos vemos!"

* * *

Se había vuelto bastante tarde cuando finalmente regresaron a casa, la oscuridad de la noche sólo perforada por las luces del carro mientras rodaba los últimos metros en el camino antes de que se detuviera. Asuka paró el motor y dio una última mirada al espejo retrovisor. Aki naturalmente aún estaba sentada a salvo en el asiento para niños, sosteniendo a Kiko contra su pecho. 

La niña se había quedado inusualmente callada hacía rato, pero Asuka lo atribuía al cansancio. Ya pasaba mucho de la hora de acostarse, y a cada rato se había preguntado si la niña había caído en la tentación de dormir. Sin embargo todavía se veía bastante despierta por ahora.

Shinji ya se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad y salido, moviéndose a la puerta trasera de su lado para sacar a Aki. Asuka acababa de salir cuando oyó el murmullo en voz baja del otro lado mientras él alzaba a la niña en sus brazos.

"¿Papa?. ¿Qué es un amigo?"

"¿Un amigo…?" Juzgando por su voz, estaba tan sorprendido por la pregunta de Aki como Asuka misma. Estaba en una edad en l que haría muchas preguntas al parecer de la nada, y no siempre eran fáciles de responder. Pero esta ciertamente era diferente de "¿Por qué el cielo es azul?"

"Bueno…" Shinji empezó su intento por explicar, sin duda de que su cerebro estaba trabajando a todo vapor. "Un amigo es alguien quien… juega contigo y… uhm… puede hablar acerca de todo, que está ahí para ti…"

"¿Entonces Mama y tú son mis amigos?" Aki cansadamente preguntó más allá, apenas audible desde la posición de su madre.

"Eh, no… no realmente…" Shinji medio suspiró, medio gruñó. "Un amigo es usualmente alguien que no está en tu familia".

"¿Entonces no puedo tener a ningún amigo?"

El silencio cayó sobre ellos como una cortina sofocante.

Asuka no se movió para intervenir, no sólo por el acuerdo que habían hecho de que ninguno debería interrumpir cuando el otro explicaba algo a Aki para prevenir que ella favoreciera a uno de ser más listo. De hecho lo vio a través de las ventanas del auto, dándole a ella una mirada suplicante. ¿Pero cómo ayudarlo cuando ella misma no podía pensar en ninguna palabra?

"¿Papa?" Aki esperó por una respuesta.

"Mira, no es tan malo, Mama y yo nunca tuvimos…" detuvo lo que estúpidamente había balbuceado, tomando una respiración para calmarse. "Veremos… veremos qué podemos hacer para encontrarte un amigo¿Está bien?" Pero realmente ya es hora de irse a la cama ahora".

Aki por fortuna no protestó ante su escapatoria, frotando sus cansados ojos con su brazo mientras su padre la cargaba dentro de la casa.

Asuka no los siguió inmediatamente. Su vista fue a la oscura ciudad detrás de ella.

No estaba segura de si fue el día completo, visitar el mar de LCL, o sólo la pregunta inocente de Aki lo que había golpeado un punto mucho más delicado de lo que la pequeña niña pudo anticipar, pero, por primera vez en años, tenía esa incómoda sensación ante la falta de luces…

* * *

Notas del autor: Bueno… No fueron _once_ meses. ¿Verdad? 

Realmente, me distraje aquí y allá con esto y aquello. Este capítulo fue todo menos de ayuda con el bloque de escritor; de hecho, fue más que a menudo la razón por ello. El mismo contenido del episodio, mucho más incluso que "Amar" y "Dar a luz" ya que pasan varios años y la dificultad para "conectarlos", llevó a la falta de un único hilo guía a través del capítulo, lo cual a veces hacía difícil continuar. Uno de mis prelectores también comentó que era el capítulo más lento debido a esto, pero espero no sea tan malo. Es, después de todo, "sólo" acerca de Aki creciendo, o en otras palabras: Extractos de la vida "normal" de una joven familia Post-Impacto.

Además, la vida diaria no siempre es tan excitante, pero realmente no quise sacar ninguna escena (como el prelector sugirió) para ganar un mejor ritmo, ya que, al menos en mis ojos, todas ellas tienen un propósito, aún si es por balance no aparentes hasta capítulos posteriores. De hecho, referirse **únicamente** a estos extractos ya fue otro problema. Tenía muchas ideas, pero la mayoría de ellas eran simplemente muy pequeñas o realmente no habrían hecho mucho por el capítulo/fic para valer una escena entera. Cumpleaños, comidas, entrenamientos de bacinica, los "Ya vine" de Aki, la composición de Shinji y otras fueron fragmentos o fusiones con otras para colocarlas en al menos parcialmente contextos interesantes.

La función más importante de este capítulo es sin discusión darles a ustedes una idea apropiada de Aki. Aunque yo la conozco perfectamente bien, caracterizar el mismo centro de este fic (ya que todo más o menos gira alrededor de ella) en un único capítulo ciertamente me estaba dado problemas. Tenía que ser lo bastante linda y adorable para hacer creíble que alguien como Asuka la viera como la cosa más importante en su vida (sin depender completamente en "¡Duh¡Ella es su madre!"), pero también ser irritable y quejumbrosa y un poco latosa a veces para hacerla creíble _en general_. Espero más o menos haber tenido éxito ni para hacerla ver como una perfecta angelita ni como una mocosa malcriada, sino como una niña bastante normal.

Más o menos eso espero. Dado que realmente no tengo un modelo de rol cerca de mí (además de la hija de 18 meses de edad de mis amigos o mi hermana que me visitó hace poco este mes), estaba perdido a veces en su desarrollo en algunos puntos, lo cual ya era razón por la que subí su edad final de tres a "casi cuatro" años. Y el resto, puedo culparla por ser hija de su madre. :P

Notas varias:

- Realmente quería tener la escena del terremoto. No porque esa pequeña escena es muy importante para el fic. De hecho esa es la misma razón. Siempre me pareció raro que los fanfics, pero también en Animes y Mangas ya que estamos en el asunto, rara vez mencionan un fenómeno natural tan común en Japón, a menos que juegue un rol muy grande en la trama.

- Dornröschen en realidad no termina con "… und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind..." en la versión clásica Grima. Pero es la frase que generalmente se percibe como línea final en los cuento de hadas alemanes.

- La canción que Aki canta en el viaje a las aguas termales es "Alle Meine Entchen", una canción infantil alemana bastante común, aunque igual que su "Japonés" en ese momento, no es muy fluida con el texto.

- La historia que Shinji cuenta… Mientras que la "necesitaba" dentro, no estoy seguro de si salió muy bien. Por un lado parece muy simplificada, pero en el otro tal vez sea más complicada para ser una historia de buenas noches. Pero otra vez, tal vez esté mal mirarla con los ojos de un eva fan, y por supuesto, no hay nada que pruebe que Shinji sea bueno contando cuentos de todos modos. XD

- Sí, me golpeo a mí mismo con lo del "vocabulario limitado".

- La crisis del sarampión de hecho se suponía que fuera un ejemplo que Shinji usara en el flashback en "El 15°" cuando le dice a Misado acerca de la profunda conexión de Asuka con su hija. Ya no estoy completamente seguro de por qué lo dejé fuera. Creo que tenía algo que ver conmigo no queriendo contarlo do veces, cuando una versión detallada sería suficiente. Pero tal vez re-añada eso.

- Encuentren las referencias del doujin. Hay dos hasta donde recuerdo.

- Esta no es la versión final del capítulo. Lo terminé hace poco menos de una semana y lo quería sacar hoy, así que no todos los prelectores tuvieron tiempo para regresármelo. Eric Blair, William T. Martin y Dan01, sin embargo, lo lograron de alguna manera. Muchas gracias, chicos.

- Debido a eso, esto probablemente no marque el inicio de una publicación mensual para los capítulos restantes, como tenía planeado. Pero pueden estar tranquilos, no pasará mucho tiempo.

* * *

Traducido al español el 15 de Septiembre del 2007 

Notas del traductor: vaya, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el último capítulo de esta historia, el cual concido con Jimmy, se siente un poco de "relleno" pero supongo que jugará un papel vital al momento de relacionarse con capítulos posteriores.

Algunas de las expresiones de Aki fueron difíciles de entender, pero lo de "Mama" y "Papa" no es que me haya comido los acentos, después de todo, así se dice en alemán, así que supongo que esa era la idea, digo, la versión original no mencionaba "Mom" o "Dad"...

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por fungir como prelectores de este capítulo tan largo pero que disfruté bastante en traducir, aunque la verdad estoy más interesado en los posteriores referentes a los Ángeles.

Y ahora... desvaríos... no muchos. Hablando de juegos de PS2, **SRW OG'S** es genial, si tienen la oportunidad, consíganlo, no se arrepentirán. Muero por el lanzamiento de **OG Gaiden**. Lo mismo puedo decir del increíble **A.C.E. 3** donde, como era de esperarse, algunos mechas son barbaridades tremendas (Freedom, Wing Zero Custom). En cuanto a Animes de esta última temporada... **Higurashi Kai** es de lo mejor, junto con **Lucky Star** y **Gurren Laggan** y ni que decir del épico final de temporada de **Code Geass**. Sin embargo, si leen esto, es más que probable que estén interesados en el Rebuild de Evangelion... meh, han choteado tanto el anime que no me interesará tanto sino hasta ver el final "coherente" que se supone van a ofrecer en vez del malísimo que fue el de End of Evangelion.

**klasnic**: veamos que opinas de este capítulo y la traducción.

**Darklight ultimate.**: pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo compañero, esperemos sea de tu agrado.

**Sherihilde**: este fic no es mío, me limito a traducirlo por el deseo propio de compartilo con la comunidad de habla hispana, pero después de casi un año, aquí sigue.

Bueno, en fin, como de costumbre con los semestres de la universidad, son algo duros, especialmente este por ser tan corto y tener un horario pésimo. En cuanto a la traducción de los siguientes capítulos de este fic... reclamen a Jimmy si quieren que salgan más pronto, pues lo más probable es que mi solicitud de intercambio a la UBC de Canadá se cumpla y me esté una temporada allá desde el próximo enero, inhabilitándome para cualquier tipo de escritura y/o traducción.

Hasta la próxima.


	9. El 16avo

Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 9: El 16°**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

Como siempre, Ritsuko despertó sola. Sin molestarle su desnudez, se incorporó, tomando su paquete de cigarrillos del buró. Activando el encendedor tres veces, la chispa eventualmente emitió una pequeña flama, débilmente alumbrando la habitación tenuemente iluminada.

'_Niña tonta,_' se reprendió a sí misma mientras daba una calada, '_¿Todavía sigues esperando por un beso para despertar en la mañana? ¿O encontrar al menos una nota?_'

¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estaba tan desesperada por el tacto de un huma... del suyo? Alguien como ella no debería ser reducida a semejante estado. Ella era una mujer lógica de ciencia. Sabía que solamente era el resultado de las hormonas y reacciones químicas. Y aún así, aquí estaba, anhelando por esa tonta emoción llamada amor.

Presionando el medio consumido cigarro en el cenicero, Ritsuko se levantó para vestirse para otro día normal. Justo como siempre…

OOO

Había sido un largo día para Hisao. Ese montón de niños que siempre merodeaban en la entrada posterior de la escuela habían roto otra ventana. Obviamente lo negaron diciendo que sucedió cuando no había nadie a la vista, pero él no tenía duda de que habían sido ellos. Ellos simplemente significaban problemas. ¿Y quién tenía la maravillosa tarea de hacer las reparaciones? Por supuesto que él.

Pero la puerta de su pequeño departamento individual se deslizó para abrirse y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, ya que pronto finalmente obtendría algo de descanso. Realmente le serviría un baño relajante y luego una plácida noche con una buena película.

Sin embargo, se figuró que su día aún no terminaba cuando al activar el interruptor de la luz todo permaneció a oscuras.

"Oh genial, ¿Ese bulbo también se quemó?" murmuró enojado para sí mismo ante el prospecto de aún no ser capaz de descansar; inconscientemente activando el interruptor varias veces en vano.

"No, en realidad es el fusible".

Hisao se congeló. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras se daba la vuelta lentamente hacia la voz que había venido desde las sombras.

Todo lo que podía ver era la silueta de un hombre que estaba sentado casualmente en su silla, los pies sobre la mesa de la sala de estar. La brillante punta del cigarrillo que estaba fumando daba sólo la luz suficiente para revelar una barbilla sin afeitar y una sonrisa cínica.

Un miedo que le habría gustado suprimir pero que lo había acompañado durante los últimos quince años finalmente lo golpeó de lleno. "¿Quién-quién eres tú? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Escuché que fue un miembro del equipo de rescate que fue a buscar sobrevivientes de la expedición Katsuragi".

"No… no sé de qué estás hablando. S-soy un conserje. Jamás he puesto un pie fuera de Japón".

"¿Oh?" No podía verlo, pero Hisao simplemente sabía que el hombre estaba sonriendo ampliamente. "Es sorprendente que un simple conserje sepa que un experimento altamente clasificado haya tomado lugar fuera de Japón".

El hielo en las entrañas de Hisao se expandió todavía más. "Eso… eso fue sólo una suposición. Yo realmente no…"

"Es usted un hombre ocupado, Sr. Yamaki", el extraño lo interrumpió. "Me hizo un verdadero reto el encontrarlo. Cambió su identidad dos veces, se mudó un total de ocho. ¿Qué tal estaba el clima en Osaka?"

Hisao tragó fuerte. Mentir no lo llevaría a ninguna parte. Sin importa el cómo, este tipo lo sabía. "¿Cómo-cómo me encontró?"

"He escuchado algunos rumores, ¿Sabe? Que un cierto alguien había encontrado cierta información y documentos que no le pasó a sus superiores", el extraño siguió ignorándolo.

"¡Escuche!" Hisao gritó rogando. Oh Dios, todavía no quería morir. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejó todo eso en el témpano de hielo donde lo encontró? Se habría perdido en el mar y eventualmente hundido, para no molestar a nadie nunca más. "No sé quién sea usted, pero ya no tengo nada que ver con eso. Yo-"

"Relájese, Yamaki. No estoy aquí para matarlo. En ese caso hace mucho que estaría muerto. Todo lo que quiero es esa información".

"Sí, claro", Hisao escupió sarcásticamente, sin creer una palabra. "¡Y una vez tenga lo que quiere, me-!"

El extraño echó atrás su cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro exagerado. "Si quiere que saque mi arma y le pida la información mientras se la clavo debajo de la nariz, sólo dígalo. Sin embargo, no puedo forzarlo a que confíe en mí. Pero puede estar tranquilo, no estoy trabajando para ellos; más bien todo lo contrario. Hasta donde sé, usted hizo su trabajo lo suficientemente bien para esconderles su existencia. De hecho, probablemente nunca dudaron que lo perdieron durante el Segundo Impacto".

"Pero… pero ya no lo tengo", el conserje trató de explicar. "Honestamente, cuando me di cuenta en lo que ese conocimiento me había metido me alegré de deshacerme de él".

"¿Lo destruyó?" La voz del extraño se oyó severa, haciendo que Hisao temiera haberle dado una respuesta demasiado equivocada después de todo.

"No", trató de justificarse rápidamente. "Hace unos doce años, otro tipo me la pidió. Fue él quien me dijo que debería esconderme. Le di todo lo que tenía. Nunca hice ninguna copia".

El cigarrillo pasó de una esquina de la boca a la otra mientras el extraño casi se preguntaba qué hacer con esa información, le creyera o no. Tras un breve periodo de silencio, la sombra expulsó una última nube de humo antes de que la pequeña luz fuera extinguida en el cenicero de la mesa.

"¿No recordará el nombre de ese tipo?"

OOO

Desde su charla, Misato trataba de pasar más tiempo con Asuka. Debido a sus turnos y al horario de la escuela no era muy a menudo, pero al menos una vez a la semana había el "día de las chicas", en el que salían de compras, a almorzar o simplemente a sentarse en un café. Misato no había estado muy segura al principio sobre si no sería un poco demasiado "de niñas" para la dolida madre y Asuka ciertamente había dudado un poco ante la idea. Pronto, sin embargo, empezó a disfrutarlo tanto como Misato sorpresivamente también lo hacía.

Había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba esto, salir con una amiga. Ritsuko no estaba interesada en algo más allá que una plática, conseguía sus ropas ordenándolas por catálogo. Y se había puesto peor últimamente. Misato ni siquiera estaba segura de cuándo fue la última vez que la doctora había estado en la superficie, fuera del Geofrente. Y eventualmente Misato le había seguido el ejemplo, sólo saliendo de compras cuando realmente necesitaba algo.

"Amiga". Ese era probablemente el mejor término para describir cómo veía a Asuka ahora. No "encargada", no "hija adoptiva", mucho menos "pequeña hermana", sino una mujer a su mismo nivel. Incluso se había vuelto mucho más fácil ver más allá del cuerpo adolescente.

"¡Hey Asuka!" consiguió la atención de la pelirroja, que estaba mirando la lencería con descuento.

Sonriendo ampliamente, alzó una tanga roja para hombre. "¿Qué tal esto para Shinji?"

Asuka hizo una mueca. "No, gracias", murmuró sonriendo, sacudiendo su cabeza en incredulidad. "Una vez trató de sorprenderme con una. Por mucho que lo amo… bueno, digamos que realmente no ayuda al ambiente cuando no puedes parar de reír".

Aunque Misato a veces extrañaba las veces en que sus chistes tenían un efecto visible, no evitó que diera una risa ahogada ante la historia de Asuka. "¿Tan malo fue?"

"Ohh, sí. E incluso él tenía un físico mejor que ahora".

Misato sonrió. Había escuchado mucho sobre estas exquisiteces de su tiempo en el mundo del Post-Impacto recientemente: lo lindo, lo malo, lo romántico, lo sucio (y complicado), lo gracioso y por supuesto, sobre Aki.

No podía negar que después de todo esto, de verdad deseaba haber podido conocer a la niña; ver por sí misma cómo la hija de Shinji Ikari y Asuka Sohryu habría resultado. No, **había** resultado. Si ella sentía semejante dolor por la pérdida de la pequeña niña, era difícil imaginar el dolor que los padres debían de sentir.

"No creo que haya nada aquí para mí", Asuka murmuró dándole una última mirada a las ropas, finalizando los pensamientos de su "tutora". "Vayamos a esa pequeña boutique cerca de…"

Misato se preguntó acerca del súbito alto en voz y movimiento de su compañera. "¿Asuka?" Siguiendo la vista de la pelirroja cuando no obtuvo respuesta, se dio la vuelta para mirar a una chica de cabello azul.

"Mayor Katsuragi", Rei saludó, asintiendo levemente. "Piloto Sohryu".

"Ah, hola Rei", Misato respondido amistosamente. "¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

"Necesito nuevos calcetines", respondió tranquilamente. Mirando abajo, Misato vio un gran agujero en el derecho, el contraste de la pálida piel asomándose por entre el algodón oscuro haciéndolo imposible de no ver.

"Me lo figuraba", Asuka gruñó mientras se le acercaba. El súbito cambio de su actitud era casi sobrecogedor. Y ella ni siquiera era tan mala como solía serlo. "El diablo probablemente visitaría el Ártico para pasar las vacaciones antes de que fueras por tu cuenta por un atuendo nuevo".

Rei, sin embargo, parecía indiferente como siempre. "Las ropas que fueron provistas por la escuela son suficiente para mí".

"Suficiente, suficiente", Asuka repitió en tono burlón, alzando las manos y girando los ojos. "Esto no es un asunto de suficiencia. Deberías hacerlo para sentirte más cómoda, para mostrarle al mundo que tienes otra vida además de la escuela y el deber. ¡Y más importante, para hacerte sentir mejor!"

Misato dio una leve sonrisa. A pesar de su tono, era obvio que quería ayudar a Rei en vez de humillarla. Pero su sonrisa se borró ante la tristeza que resonó junto con la respuesta.

"No hay razón para que desee algo semejante", Rei dijo como si "sentirse bien" fuera un lujo, tan inalcanzable de todas formas que no valía la pena perseguir. Aparentemente quería dejarlo en eso y seguir caminando, pero no llegó lejos. Cuando estaba por pasar a Asuka, la pelirroja de repente la agarró de la muñeca para detenerla.

"Sí, la hay", Asuka dijo inusualmente severa. Y aún más extraño, pareció alcanzar a Rei, ya que no hizo nada para romper el contacto visual o el apretón de Asuka en su brazo.

Probablemente se habrían quedado así por un buen rato si Misato no hubiera eventualmente sentido la necesidad de intervenir. "Uh, ¿Rei?" ganó su atención. "Queríamos ir por algo de almorzar pronto. ¿No te gustaría venir con nosotras?"

La chica parecía casi sorprendida ante esa invitación, pero no negativamente. Misato tomó eso como señal para continuar. "Estoy segura de que también tendrán algo de comida vegetariana".

La mente de Rei obviamente estaba en un torbellino. Titubeante, casi con pena, su vista regresó hacia Asuka como si buscara una confirmación, lo cual debió de ser una sorpresa aún mayor para ella al obtenerla en la forma de un pequeño asentimiento.

"Yo…" se interrumpió, sus hombros hundiéndose levemente al igual que su cabeza. "Lo siento. No puedo acompañarlas", rápidamente se excusó, liberando su brazo sin mucha resistencia y se alejó apretando el ritmo.

"Al menos podría haber dicho adiós", Misato murmuró, un poco decepcionada. Por un segundo pensó que realmente habían tenido éxito. "Bueno pues, vayamos por algo de comer. ¿O quieres checar esa boutique primero?"

No hubo respuesta. Girándose hacia ella, Misato vio que Asuka seguía mirando fijamente en la dirección en la que Rei se desvaneció, su rostro mostrando el ceño fruncido en decepción.

"¿Asuka?" preguntó de nuevo, finalmente alcanzado a la pelirroja.

"Sí…" Asuka murmuró, forzándose a mover. "Ya voy…"

OOO

A pesar del incidente, en general había sido un día de diversión. Las dos mujeres estaban riendo ruidosamente con otra de las anécdotas de Asuka acerca de los intentos de Shinji para impresionarla cuando llegaron al departamento varias horas después, cargando una gran cantidad de bolsas de las diferentes tiendas que habían visitado. Al llegar, la voz del tercer inquilino podía oírse.

"Sí, Sr. Satori, sé que es la tercera vez en las últimas dos semanas, pero…"

"Oh no…" Asuka suspiró, la alegría previa desvaneciéndose instantáneamente.

Misato, sin embargo, no era capaz de ver la conexión de Shinji hablando con alguien por teléfono con semejante cambio de humor. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Se está aferrando a una esperanza en vano otra vez", Asuka comentó llanamente, mirando fijamente de forma solemne a la figura del chico en el pasillo.

"Lo sé… sí, sé que dijo que llamaría si veía…" pudieron oírlo decir.

"¿Por qué, con quién está hablando?" Misato continuó preguntando con curiosidad.

"El encargado de un orfanato en Gora. Después de todo, no es como si Shinji pudiera simplemente hacer un reporte oficial de extravío…"

"¡No! ¡No, por favor!" la voz del chico de repente se volvió frenética. "¡Lo siento, no quise molestarlo! Por favor no se detenga… I-Incluso le pagaré…"

Fue entonces cuando Asuka tuvo suficiente he hizo bastante ruidosamente ese hecho. "¡Shinji, basta ahora mismo! ¡No vas a arrojarle tu dinero a ese codicioso bastardo!"

"Eh, tengo… tengo que colgar", casi susurró tímidamente como si no las hubiera notado hasta entonces. "Muchas gracias por su trabajo".

Asuka sacudió su cabeza. "Sabes que ella no aparecerá ahí", dijo cansada y con lástima. Aparentemente, esta era una larga discusión que habían mantenido por ya bastante tiempo.

"¿Todavía estás tan segura de que ella no está ahí?" murmuró él tristemente.

"Ya me he dado cuenta por ahora que ella está aquí con nosotros, pero no así", Asuka respondió el mismo tono de voz. "¿No crees que ella ya habría aparecido en algún lado hace mucho si hubiera vuelto con nosotros?"

"A-Al menos tengo que intentarlo…"

Un silencio inconfortable estaba amenazando con volverse abrumador. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de.

Las sirenas anunciando la llegada del 16° Ángel causaron que los tres dieran un respingo de sorpresa y especialmente el rostro de Shinji estaba retorcido de miedo.

"Rei…"

OOO

Makoto estrelló el teléfono en el recibidor. "¡La Mayor Katsuragi viene en camino y llegará en pocos minutos junto con la Segunda y Tercer Elegidos!" gritó por encima del ruido general en el Centro de Comando. "¡La Unidad-00 está lista para salir por la compuerta 32 a sus órdenes!"

"¡El Cuarto Elegido acaba de llegar!" Shigeru señaló también. "Al parecer estaba cerca de una entrada cuando las alarmas se activaron".

"Sin un EVA, no es de utilidad alguna", el Comandante Ikari dijo tranquilamente. "La Unidad-02 saldrá tan pronto la piloto esté lista".

"Señor, ¿Qué hay de la Unidad-01?" Makoto preguntó. "La Mayor Katsuragi…"

"Afortunadamente no ha olvidado sus límites", el Comandante firmemente lo interrumpió. "El EVA-01 se mantendrá congelado bajo mi orden explícita".

"Sí, señor".

"_¡Unidad-00, comience!"_ las órdenes fueron repetidas por los altavoces. _"¡Muévase a posición de intercepción!"_

OOO

Rei sostenía su rifle de positrones lista mientras observaba al Ángel detrás de su cobertura. La doble hélice parecía no hacer nada más que dar vueltas encima del suelo, aunque sabía a no confiar en esta aparente calma y no sólo por experiencias pasadas con sus predecesores.

Cada fibra de su cuerpo la estaba llamando, gritando que algo estaba mal. Nunca antes había sentido semejante terror inminente. Esta incómoda emoción la perturbaba tanto que el deseo de que solamente atacara se formó dentro de ella, para que pudieran terminar con esto.

"Rei" la voz de la Mayor Katsuragi vino por el comunicador, "observaremos su status por un rato".

Que la Mayor haya llegado significaba que sus refuerzos vendrían pronto. Pero no podía sentirse aliviada. Esa sensación había llegado a su límite.

"No", expresó sus sentidos, "Ahí viene".

Y ciertamente, la hélice dejó de girar, transformándose en un único anillo brillante que de repente se abrió en un punto antes de salir disparado directo hacia ella. Penetró su Campo AT como si ni siquiera hubiera estado ahí; penetró su EVA antes de que pudiera evadirlo. Trató de ignorar el dolor del impacto que fue transmitido del estómago de su EVA al suyo propio, sosteniendo al Ángel con su mano izquierda para contraatacar. Pero aunque disparó varias veces desde un rango extremadamente corto, las balas fueron completamente desviadas, sin causar daño alguno.

Peor todavía, el Ángel estaba empezando a infectar el EVA; podía sentirlo introducirse mientras empujaba a la Unidad-00 al suelo. Rei perdió el rifle mientras peleaba por extraer a su enemigo con todo su poder, pero aún usando ambas manos no pudo hacer nada para contenerlo. Estaba invadiendo no sólo su EVA, sino a ella también.

Había algo.

Una sensación como si hubiera otra, presencia desconocida junto con ella en el EVA.

Pero podía notarse sólo a si misma, y a la vez… no. Como si… como si fuera una parte diferente de ella que nunca antes había notado. O algo más fundiéndose con ella.

'_¿Quién eres?_' le preguntó al ser, aunque sólo fuera pensando. La luz destelló ante sus ojos mientras la brillante serpiente se agitaba afuera. '_¿Eres tú? ¿Un Ángel? ¿Ese ser al que llamamos Ángel?_'

"_¿Un Ángel?_" pudo oírlo hablar con su propia voz tan claramente como si estuvieran hablando cara a cara la uno con el otro. Casi podía verle en su mente, vistiendo su propio rostro. "_¿Eso importa? Pronto nos uniremos. Seremos uno y el mismo_".

'_No. Yo soy yo. No quiero convertirme en algo más_'.

"_¿No? Ya veo… Pero es muy tarde_". La voz era tan clara, justo como la suya propia. "_Este dolor… Ya no es tan malo, ¿Verdad?_"

'_¿Dolor?_' Rei se preguntó, reconociendo casi instantáneamente el sentimiento que era compartido a través de su conexión. '_¿Hablas de… la soledad?_'

"_Sí. Pero no entiendo. No tienes que sentirlo más. Pero evitas que sea aliviado debido a ese otro sentimiento_".

'_Porque… ¿Tengo miedo…?_'

Rei casi podía ver la sonrisa de esta cosa con su rostro. "_Sí_".

Hubo una perturbación antes de que pudiera responder; una sensación que por un segundo le recordó la sorpresa y el entusiasmo.

"_Uno nuevo ha aparecido. Es una guerrera con talento, ¿No? Eso es lo que sabes de ella_".

Forzando a su cabeza a dar la vuelta, Rei miró por la cabina para ver al Evangelion rojo mientras acababa de salir del elevador que lo transportó a la superficie. "¿Sohryu?"

"_No te preocupes. Me adaptaré a su voluntad de pelear con nosotros. Ella se volverá uno con nosotros pronto_".

'_No. No deseo que eso suceda_'.

"_Mentirosa. Puedo verlo. Puedo ver el deseo de tu corazón; unificarte con otros. No puedes negarlo_".

OOO

Asuka instantáneamente fue a cubrirse detrás de los pocos edificios enfrente de ella tan pronto salió del elevador, tratando de no atraer la atención del Ángel al no expandir su Campo-AT todavía. En la distancia, poco más afuera de los bordes de la ciudad, podía ver los forcejeos del EVA-00 y la cola ondeante de su atacante que se había enterrado en el Evangelion azul.

Era dudoso que pudiera disparar lo bastante rápido sin correr el riesgo de darle al rehén, pero si se tomaba el tiempo para apuntar apropiadamente, el Ángel definitivamente atacaría antes de que pudiera disparar. Además, hasta donde sabía esto no tendría efecto alguno de todas formas. Todo dependería del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Atisbó cuidadosamente por entre los rascacielos otra vez, tratando de dar con una estrategia para acercársele sin ser descubierta. Pero eso parecía imposible, dado que estaba rodeado sólo por, comparados con un EVA, árboles pequeños.

"¿Necesitas una diversión?" La voz de Misato la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aparentemente le había estado leyendo la mente.

"Eso tal vez sea de ayuda", Asuka respondió asintiendo.

"¿Qué tal una breve cortina de humo? ¿Crees poder atacar a través de eso?"

Asuka simplemente le soltó al rostro de la Mayor en la pantalla de comunicación una sonrisa seca en respuesta.

Misato aceptó la respuesta asintiendo y continuó explicando su plan. "Hay un lanza misiles en la colina a tu derecha. Lanzaremos unos pocos en dirección al Ángel, para que hagan contacto a unos cincuenta metros de él. Es difícil decir qué tanto se va a distraer con eso, pero temo que es todo lo que podemos darte por ahora".

"Supongo que tendremos que comprobarlo", Asuka murmuró, extrayendo el cuchillo progresivo de su hombro.

"¿Estás lista?"

Enfocó su vista en la posición del Ángel. "Sí".

"Entonces dispararemos en 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ¡FUEGO!"

Asuka esperó otro segundo hasta que escuchó el primer impacto, entonces salió despedida hacia delante. Una gruesa cortina de humo escondió al Ángel de su vista mientras misil tras misil detonaba en el suelo, elevando la tierra, rocas y árboles. Sólo podía esperar que estuviera tan ciego hacia ella como ella estaba hacia él mientras corría a toda velocidad en la sucia nube, el cuchillo listo en su puño.

Apenas y pudo evadir el tentáculo rápido como un relámpago que se disparó hacia ella.

Sacando sus instintos entrenados durante tanto tiempo, se agachó, rodó para alejarse y se incorporó, encarando a su oponente de nuevo desde una distancia más segura; todo en unos pocos segundos. Pero lo único que veía del Ángel era la parte que seguía atorada dentro del EVA-00 retorciéndose.

"¡Maldición! ¡No sabía que esta cosa fuera _tan_ rápida!" maldijo, frenéticamente escaneando el suelo. Pero tras la densa cubierta de arbustos, apenas y podía distinguir el débil resplandor del cuerpo similar a una serpiente aquí y allá, su movimiento demasiado errático para seguirlo.

Como un pilar de luz, el Ángel de repente salió disparado hacia arriba directamente enfrente de ella, sobresaltando a la pelirroja lo suficiente para que se tambaleara hacia atrás. No cayó, pero la breve distracción fue todo lo que el Ángel necesitaba para dirigirse sin nada que lo detuviera hacia ella. En el último momento, Asuka salvó su EVA de recibir un impacto directo similar al de la Unidad-00, pero el brazo con el que se defendió aparentemente era más que suficiente para el Ángel al introducirse en él con todas sus fuerzas.

Asuka gritó, más en shock que de dolor, sosteniendo su propio brazo en el mismo punto donde el Ángel estaba penetrando el de su EVA. Para su horror sintió las mismas venas expandirse debajo de su traje de conexión que infectaron la armadura de la suya y la Unidad de Rei. Pero lo que alimentó su miedo y rabia más fue la sensación tintineante en su mente; pulsante, pero rápidamente volviéndose más fuerte.

"¡No… NO DE NUEVO!" gritó con todo su odio mientras apretaba el cuchillo progresivo en el puño de su EVA, lo extendía a toda su longitud y lo clavó en el Ángel retorciéndose como una serpiente con todas sus fuerzas; determinada a cortar la 'cabeza' invadiendo su Unidad del cuerpo. Pero el Ángel, chillando de dolor, soltó a su poca dispuesta presa tras un breve forcejeo, el cuchillo aún dentro de él.

"¡Mierda!" Asuka maldijo la pérdida de su arma, a pesar del alivio en su hombro y la presencia desvaneciéndose en su mente.

Un terrible chillido ensordeció los oídos de todos los que lo oyeron mientras el extremo del Ángel se agitaba de dolor. Parecía como si se hubiera vuelto loco de agonía; estrellándose en el suelo, moviéndose contra los árboles en su intento por sacarse la cuchilla, pero sólo terminó astillando o cortando la madera.

OOO

Ahogado por el grito del Ángel, nadie escuchó a la otra persona gritando de dolor. Rei pudo sentir el cuchillo como si estuviera empalado en su propio pie; sintió el afilado acero, la vibración cortante de la cuchilla, cada movimiento dentro de su carne mientras el Ángel trataba de liberarse de él.

'_Justo como el EVA_', se dio cuenta, pero a diferencia de la criatura que era controlado por sus implantes mecánicos no había medidas de seguridad, nadie más que el Ángel mismo para disminuir la conexión entre ellos.

"_Duele, ¿No es verdad? ¡Haz que se detenga! ¡Sácalo!_"

Rei hizo una mueca ante las palabras del Ángel. "No".

"_¿Estás dispuesta a sufrir sólo para verme sufrir? ¡Ya es muy tarde para regresar! ¡Ya no hay más 'mi dolor' o 'tu dolor'! ¡Sólo el 'nuestro'!_"

"Si tengo que sufrir para que seas derrotado, así será".

"_Entonces tendrás que morir conmigo también_".

"Si tengo que…" Rei hizo una mueca de dolor cuando el cuchillo se movió en la herida.

"_¡Eres una tonta! Sólo piensas que eres reemplazable porque crees que estás sola. Pero nadie puede ser realmente reemplazado, ni siquiera tú. Sabes eso, ¿No es verdad? Es por eso que tienes miedo_", el ser habló. "_Pero si aún deseas desperdiciar tu vida, que así sea. No me rendiré. Si no quieres ayudarnos, entonces tiene que doler todavía más para que sea mejor_".

Rei gritó, pero ni siquiera con todo lo que sus pulmones podían dar fue capaz de darle voz al explosivo dolor mientras el Ángel se estrellaba en el suelo otra vez, enterrando más profundamente el cuchillo dentro de sí. Chispas salieron volando al friccionar la empuñadora con su cuerpo a través de una calle, cortando su propia carne. Cuando la cuchilla finalmente se deshizo en el suelo, Rei tenía la imagen mental de su pie siendo partido en dos hasta sus dedos.

La 'cola' del Ángel se veía tal cual, partida en dos, aunque se estaba fusionando rápidamente otra vez para reconstruirse.

OOO

El triunfo del exitoso contraataque de Asuka lentamente se estaba convirtiendo de nuevo en frustración. A pesar de la regeneración del Ángel, obviamente había sido lastimado más de lo que esperaba e incluso había logrado recuperar su arma mientras ejecutaba una maniobra evasiva. Pero la serpiente de luz se había vuelto mucho más cuidadosa ahora con sus ataques, esquivando el cuchillo con facilidad mientras acechaba al EVA rojo una y otra vez desde varios ángulos hasta que a Asuka le dio la impresión de que estaba viniendo por todos lados a la vez. Logró mantenerlo a raya por ahora, pero el juego defensivo definitivamente no era su fuerte.

"¡Maldita sea, quédate quieto para que pueda matarte!"

OOO

"Es inútil si está demasiado ocupada esquivando para atacar apropiadamente. Uno solo no puede hacerlo", Misato analizó la situación igualmente frustrada. "Comandante, necesitamos…"

"De acuerdo", obtuvo el permiso más rápido de lo que esperaba. "El congelamiento de la Unidad-01 está cancelado, de manera efectiva e inmediata. ¡Que salgo lo más pronto posible!"

OOO

Shinji apretó los dientes, urgiendo a las fuerzas que lo catapultaron hacia arriba a que multiplicaran sus esfuerzos, pero aún tomó varios agonizantes segundos hasta que finalmente llegó a la superficie. El momento en que expandió su Campo-AT, el Ángel se alejó de la Unidad-02, encarando la nueva amenaza como lo había hecho antes. Pero no se veía tan confundido entre los dos posibles objetivos como había previsto o al menos esperado. La luz empezó a pulsar extrañamente, y Shinji temía que no fuera de miedo. Justo un segundo después, probó que tenía razón.

La 'cola' pareció separarse, el Ángel partiéndose a la mitad de su longitud. Sin embargo, ambas extremidades eran del mismo grosor que la única previa, más como si se hubiera duplicado en vez de partirse a sí mismo.

"¿Puede hacer eso?"

Shinji no tuvo más tiempo de preguntarse sobre esta habilidad desconocida. Sus instintos apenas y lo salvaron contra el shock inicial, sacándolo del camino del extremo que estaba acelerando hacia él. El Ángel se estrelló en el edificio elevador detrás de su EVA, pero ya había reiniciado su caza tras él antes de que el polvo se disipara.

OOO

Rei sólo pudo mirar con horror cómo el Ángel mantenía su ataque simultáneo en los otros dos EVAS. Ya había estado asustada antes, cuando fue tras Sohryu, pero ahora… él también… Por si fuera poco, el Ángel se había vuelto aún más determinado a tener éxito.

'_"Unificarte con ellos"_', recordó las palabras anteriores del Ángel. "¿Ese es… mi deseo…? ¿Volverme una con ellos?" se preguntó a sí misma por la verdad que no había querido ver antes.

Había deseado alejarse de la soledad que la había consumido durante su existencia entera. Había deseado formar lazos con otros, tener a otros como parte de su vida. Pero sabía que no eso no podía ser. Por lo que ella era, por su propósito, habría terminado lastimándolos y siendo herida de vuelta. Así que se había mantenido alejada de ellos, aún cuando ellos trataban de acercársele. Eso era para lo mejor… o así se había engañado a sí misma.

Pero ahora no tenía elección. El Ángel la había hecho por ella en su propia agenda. Unificaría a los tres… contra su voluntad… y luego…

Comenzaría el Tercer Impacto…

"No". No podía dejar eso pasara. La humanidad, millones de personas que no conocía del todo. Unos pocos que sí conocía, pero no muy bien. Pero era su propósito el proteger a todos y cada uno de ellos. Aún si eso significaba…

"_No funcionará_", la voz del Ángel de repente interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué?"

"_Tu plan para destruirnos. Lo vi dentro de la otra. Así que ya he desactivado ese mecanismo antes de que pudieras sorprenderme_".

Rei sintió hielo en sus entrañas mientras su mente registraba esas palabras. ¿Todo ahora estaba perdido? Ya no tenía el poder para pelear. Y por como estaban las cosas, sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que Ikari y Sohryu sufrieran el mismo destino que ella, aún si podían retirarse por ahora. Sin la Lanza de Longinus, no tenían nada a la mano contra este enemigo, nadie…

No… Todavía quedaba un aliado. Uno involuntario, uno que despreciaba la misma existencia de ella y bajo cualquier otra condición preferiría romper sus ataduras que lo encadenaban y esclavizaban que ayudar a su enemigo. Pero ahora que estaba encarando la muerte a manos de uno de sus parientes distantes, sólo podía esperar que escuchara su plegaria.

"Replica de Adán. Abro mi corazón para ti. Por favor acéptalo".

La escuchó.

La escuchó y aceptó. No la dejaría controlarlo, pero ella ya sabía eso. Sólo necesitaba su corazón y alma para sí mismo.

Ya podía sentirse desvanecer a sí misma mientras la voz del Ángel retumbaba en su mente una última vez y estaba llena de pánico, de miedo por su inevitable perdición. "_¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Sabes lo que pasará en esa conexión! ¡Los Lillim que estás tratando de proteger sufrirán también! ¡Lo mismo que estás tratando de evitar será causado por ti y nadie más!_".

"Eso pasaría, si este fuera el vínculo prohibido. Pero este no es el verdadero cuerpo de Adán y el corazón que estoy ofreciendo no es el de Lilith, sino el corazón de Rei Ayanami. Este es mi regalo, mi propio poder para proteger a aquellos que me importan. Aún si tengo que dar mi vida por ello…"

Y con eso, cerró sus ojos, sonrió, abrazando la calidez de la nada. Mientras se lo permitiera.

OOO

"¡El radio de sincronización de Rei se está disparando! ¡75 por ciento! ¡80! ¡85! ¡95! ¡Está fuera de la gráfica!"

Misato se dio la vuelta alarmada. "¡¿El Ángel se está fusionando con ella?!"

"No, es…" Maya jadeó, dándole una mirada llena de pánico. "¡Es el EVA!"

OOO

La armadura no se rompió, más bien parecía como si el interior se estuviera derritiendo y saliendo a través de poros invisibles para crear una nueva piel de una cruda mezcla de blanco y azul. Como en cámara rápida, cabello pareció crecer de la cabeza de acero, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar la familiar forma del corte de Rei.

Donde alguna vez había estado el prominente único lente ahora había dos ojos humanos rojos mirando fijamente sin expresión al mundo. Una hueco se abrió debajo, mostrando dientes y lengua, antes de que unos labios formaron una boca sonriente.

La figura se alzó en una movimiento inhumano, dejando los pilones de los hombros en el suelo al deslizarse a través del cuerpo como si estuviera constituido por una sustancia semi fluida. De algún modo recordaba a una versión grotesca de Rei vistiendo la armadura del EVA-00.

OOO

Misato observó con horror el acontecer de los hechos afuera. "¿Cómo… cómo puede ser esto? Cuando Shinji… él simplemente se desvaneció en LCL; no se… fusionó con la Unidad-01".

Forzando a sus ojos a alejarse de la enfermiza vista, trató de recuperar la compostura mientras se daba la vuelta al personal por una explicación. "¿Está más allá del 400 por ciento?"

"¡No lo sé!" Maya gritó de vuelta, el miedo en su voz haciendo aparente que ella tampoco había olvidado la forma en que el EVA-01 obtuvo su motor S2. "¡Los números están fluctuando! ¡La MAGI no puede comprenderlo!"

OOO

El cuerpo del Ángel se sacudió salvajemente como la cola de un renacuajo atorado en un obvio intento por liberarse en vano del abdomen del "recién nacido". El híbrido miró abajo como si fuera la primera vez que "ella" siquiera notara la cosa atoada dentro de "ella". Y tal y como un niño curioso, el ente tomó al objeto interesante con sus gigantescas manos.

OOO

"¡La Unidad… quiero decir… algo está siendo emitido por… eso!"

"¿Un Campo AT?" Misato inquirió a pesar de saber que algo tan obvio no pondría a Makoto tan nervioso.

"¡No! Los valores dimensionales se están invirtiendo, volviéndose negativos", Ritsuko respondió por él. "Un Anti-Campo AT…"

OOO

Shinji ni siquiera notó que no se había movido un centímetro, ni siquiera parpadeado, mientras miraba fijamente con horror cuando el Ángel de repente estalló; explotando con el sonido de entrañas estrellándose. Una fina lluvia naranja de LCL roció los sensores ópticos de su EVA, disminuyendo la vista desde su cabina antes de que los restos del 16° escurrieran al suelo.

"Rei…"

Como si hubiera escuchado su susurro, la cabeza del híbrido inmediatamente se alzó, enfocándose en él. Moviendo su cuello, parecía como si tratara de recordar la forma púrpura de su Unidad. Entonces, con pasos lentos y pesados, se tambaleó hacia delante.

OOO

"¿Ikari?" La voz de Fuyutsuki tembló levemente al dirigirse al hombre sentado a su lado. "¿Hemos fallado?"

"No", vino la calmada, simple respuesta. "Ese poder no está destinado a ser por esta unión".

OOO

Mientras tanto la monstruosidad continuó su camino, sin notar o sin importarle que su brazo izquierdo se estirara más allá de su límite mientras la mano se volvía más y más una víctima de la gravedad hasta que cayó al piso.

OOO

"¿Qué está pasando?" Misato se preguntó ante esa escena. "¿El Anti-Campo AT también la está afectando?"

"No", Ritsuko figuró con tranquilidad científica. "Está usando demasiada energía. Las baterías internas del EVA están vacías, pero el núcleo no sabe si puede o no confiar en el motor S2, simplemente sigue consumiendo más y más energía de ella hasta que no quede nada para sostenerlo".

"¡Afirmativo!" Maya concurrió. "¡El núcleo se está volviendo inestable!"

"¿Así que sólo esperamos hasta que el problema se revuelva por sí solo?"

Misato se estremeció ante la ruda definición de Shigeru de lo que había sido Rei hacía unos cuantos minutos; una chica de catorce años, que tal vez no había conocido tan bien como a Shinji y Asuka, pero que aún así había sido cercana a ella, a todos ellos. Y ahora, luego de que esa chica hubiera sido lastimada por el Ángel y transformado en ese grotesco ser allá afuera en su certero camino a la muerte, se había convertido en un mero "problema".

Pero las palabras de Ritsuko hicieron el asunto todavía peor. "Temo que no será tan fácil. Cuando el núcleo se filtre con toda la energía que ha absorbido dentro…"

"¿No te referirás a que…?" Su mano pasó inconscientemente sobre la cicatriz en su pecho, la memoria de pesadilla del Segundo Impacto surgiendo imparable en su mente. "_No fue un Ángel lo que lo causó_", recordó las palabras de Shinji. '_¿Se refería él a esto? ¿Acaso fallaron…?_'

OOO

'_Hemos… hemos fallado…_'

Shinji inconscientemente alzó el brazo del EVA cuando el gigante parecía tratar de alcanzarlo, mirándolo fijamente con la deforme, pero a la vez aterrorizante sonrisa mientras la cara lentamente se derretía enfrente de sus ojos.

"¡Rei!"

Ni siquiera había notado que se había estado moviendo hacia delante hasta que fue detenido por la mano de la Unidad-02 en el hombro de su EVA.

"¡Shinji! ¡Shinji, contrólate!" La voz de Asuka vino de algún lado, pero su mente no fue capaz de reconocerla originándose desde la usual ventana de comunicación al lado, demasiado ocupado con el ser ante él.

Sus dedos casi se tocaron, sólo pocos metros aparte. Si podía alcanzar su mano, sostenerla, entonces la salvaría. No sabía cómo, pero de algún modo sería suficiente. Aún si toda lógica desafiaba eso, aún si era ya… demasiado tarde…

La sonrisa cambió a una expresión de sorpresa cuando el hibrido miró a su brazo, quebrándose justo encima del codo.

Las apretadas manos de Shinji temblaron en los controles mientras él, impotente, tenía que verla regresando sus ojos, llenos de decepción y tristeza, hacia él; en silencio rogando por la ayuda que él era incapaz de proveer.

OOO

"¡El núcleo está alcanzado niveles críticos! ¡La explosión es inevitable!"

OOO

"¡Shinji!"

Penetrantes chillidos de agonía hicieron eco en el valle mientras el ente blanco se sacudía y estremecía de dolor.

"¡Shinji!"

Por mucho que quería, no podía desviar sus ojos de este grotesco forcejeo entre la vida y la muerte. "Rei, no…"

"¡Maldición, Shinji!" Asuka continuó gritando, pero no se encontró capaz de responder. "¡Ya no hay nada más que podamos hacer por ella! ¡Pero tenemos que contener…!

Su voz fue ahogada cuando el grito cambió al agonizante sonido de la explosión, las flamas del destrozado núcleo engullendo el enorme cuerpo en menos de un segundo, quemando árboles, evaporando el agua de los lagos cercanos… Entonces alcanzaron a su EVA, cegándolo de la vista de Asuka tratando de bloquear la ciudad de la onda expansiva con su Campo AT. Pero con la proximidad tan cercana y el rango limitado de su escudo, sus intentos fueron de poco éxito.

Él había fallado…

OOO

Misato suspiró al entrar en su departamento, física y emocionalmente agotada por los efectos secundarios de… la pelea. Grandes porciones de Neo Tokyo-3 habían sido destruidas o ahora se estaban ahogando en agua debido a una fisura en la formación que separaba la ciudad del lago Ashinoko. Los civiles estaban en refugios seguros, así que no había habido muchas bajas, pero ahora NERV tendría que enfrentar a mucha gente sin un hogar demandando respuestas.

Shinji y Asuka probablemente llegaron a casa antes que ella y se sintió algo culpable por no haber tenido tiempo de estar ahí para ellos. Después de todo, no era como si no hubiera habido bajas del todo.

La condición de Shinji especialmente la preocupaba. Ya era bastante malo si eran sólo algunos números anónimos o nombres de personas de las que jamás habías oído hablar, pero siempre era peor si se trataba de alguien cercano a ti.

Así que fue a buscarlo primero, y casi chocó con Asuka quien acababa de salir de la habitación de él, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

"¿Cómo está?" Misato preguntó tan pronto hicieron contacto visual.

La expresión de Asuka en realidad ya decía bastante, pero respondió de todas formas. "Lo está tomando muy mal. Supongo que era de esperarse, pero aún así…" Se estremeció, frotando las manos sobre sus brazos como para calentarse tras un escalofrío inexistente. "Simplemente no me gusta verlo así".

Misato sonrió débilmente ante eso. "Si alguna vez necesitaba alguna prueba de que has madurado, la tengo ahora. Me sorprende que no muestres ninguna señal de celos por el hecho de que está de luto por ella de esta manera".

"Oh, estaba celosa, durante bastante tiempo de hecho, aún cuando supe de su verdadera naturaleza. Pero me di cuenta hace mucho que, aunque fuertes, sus sentimientos por ella son diferentes a los que tiene por mí. Ella no es una amenaza para mi en ese aspecto".

"¿Su verdadera naturaleza?"

Asuka cerró sus ojos. "Creo que Shinji o tal vez la propia Rei deberían explicártelo"

"¿Rei?" La sorpresa de Misato se alzó todavía más.

Pero Asuka sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo débilmente. "Shinji se siente mal consigo mismo porque cree que falló. Pero no estoy tan segura de que realmente no haya oportunidad".

"Pero… ¿De verdad crees que ella haya podido sobrevivir eso?"

"Oh, de _eso_ estoy bastante segura". La pelirroja se permitió una débil risa, pero que rápidamente se desvaneció. "¿Encárgate por mi, de acuerdo? De verdad tengo mucha sed de tanto estar hablando".

Misato asintió naturalmente, y entró por la puerta tan pronto Asuka se movió a un lado en su camino a la cocina.

"¿Shinji? Voy a entrar", anunció respetuosamente antes de abrir la puerta.

Ya se había preguntado por qué escogió su viejo cuarto, viendo que ahora prácticamente estaba viviendo con Asuka ahora, pero se volvió claro cuando entró. El pequeño recinto no tenía ventanas que permitieran a la luz natural entrar, y la artificial parecía perfecta para añadirse al ambiente depresivo en el que obviamente estaba metido.

"Hola, Misato", saludó sin siquiera verla. Simplemente se quedó viendo fijamente adelante, sentado lánguidamente en su cama.

"Hey", murmuró ella de vuelta. A pesar de sus previas confrontaciones con una Asuka depresiva, aún se sentía lejos de ser una experta en semejantes charlas. Dar órdenes, interrogar, quejarse, burlarse, eso podía hacerlo bien; incluso admitir sus defectos era comparablemente fácil. Pero cuando se trataba de confortar a alguien, las palabras simplemente no venían.

"No estarás pensando en aprovecharte de mí, ¿Verdad?"

Misato usualmente no se sonrojaba fácilmente. Pero también rara vez se encontraba a sí misma como objeto de burla. Fuera la implicación o la sonrisa poco entusiasta que le dio, sintió su cara calentarse, pero rápidamente se recobró. "Depende. ¿Un abrazo cuenta?"

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella ya se había acercado a la cama, sentado al lado del chico y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros, acercándolo.

"Para ser honesta, aún después de todo lo que pensé hoy, esto es todo en lo que pude pensar para hacerte sentir mejor", admitió. Antes de que una juguetona sonrisa apareciera en sus labios. "Hasta tu oferta justo ahora…"

Eso trajo la pelota de vuelta a su juego. "¡Mi-Misato!"

Pero sólo tomó un minuto de silencio y el momento de bromear y sonreír fue abrumado de nuevo por las memorias de hacía unas horas.

"Así que… ¿Cómo te sientes?" intentó con cuidado.

"No lo sé. La he visto morir antes. Y esa primera vez fue devastadora. En ese entonces no tenía a Asuka o a ti para ayudarme… bueno, simplemente no quería a nadie cerca de mí. Así que en ese aspecto, estoy un poco mejor. También porque ahora sé más. Pero…" Se tragó un súbito sollozo, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos en obvio dolor y enojo. "¡Pero aún así duele! Me había jurado a mí mismo que no dejaría que sucediera de nuevo, que la protegería. ¡En vez eso… en vez de eso murió aún más en vano! Ya no sé cómo encararla".

"¿Encararla? ¿Shinji…?" Misato alzó una ceja. ¿Estaba él tan ilusionado como Asuka? Quizás la última vez las cosas no habían sido tan definitivas.

"Sé que no lo entiendes Misato, pero ella sigue viva".

"Oh… oh, Shinji. Lo sé, siempre y cuando la recordemos, ella nunca dejará de existir. Pero aún así, no deberías…" Fue interrumpida por algo que nunca esperó en esta situación: Una débil risa ahogada escapando de la garganta de Shinji.

"No lo entiendes, Misato. Rei Ayanami aún **sigue** viva. Y probablemente aparezca con incluso menos heridas que yo o Asuka". Aunque la sonrisa dejó su rostro tan rápido como apareció. "Pero fallé en protegerla de todas formas".

"¿Qué-qué quieres decir? ¿Cómo pudo sobrevivir a eso? Si lo hizo, ¿Por qué importa tanto que hayas fallado? ¿Está tan lastimada o…?"

"No. Como dije, aparecerá completamente ilesa".

Misato aún no podía seguirlo. "¿Pero entonces…?"

"No será ella", Shinji murmuró. "No la Rei que nosotros conocimos".

"¿Entonces es mental? ¿Amnesia?"

"No. No…" Suspiró frustrado. "Ella es… un clon…"

Los ojos de Misato se abrieron como platos por el shock. Se había esperado mucho, ¿Pero esto? "¿Un… clon…?"

"¿Lo entiendes ahora? Rei Ayanami **está** viva. Una **nueva** Rei Ayanami. La que conocíamos antes sin embargo, la que nosotros… ella… ella murió. Murió porque no pude protegerla".

La cabeza de Misato estaba dando vueltas. La imagen mental de docenas de Reis idénticas en una línea de ensamblaje, todas equipadas con los mismos "ajustes" básicos, cada una lista para reemplazar a la previa una vez que tuviera un "defecto"; le dio escalofríos. ¿Cuánto mantenía NERV en secreto incluso a ella? Había pensado que no lo necesitaba con el conocimiento de que aún seguía vivo y buscando la verdad él mismo, pero tal vez necesitaba mirar más de cerca el regalo de despedida de Kaji después de todo.

Pero primero lo primero. "Shinji, tú… hiciste lo mejor que pudiste…" trató de consolarlo, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose.

"No le digas semejantes cosas o de verdad pensará que ya todo terminó", Asuka regañó impacientemente.

Misato estaba por criticar a la pelirroja por semejante comportamiento tan rudo, el cual parecía contradecir la compasión que vio en ella hacía solo unos cuantos minutos. Pero Shinji fue más rápido para protestar. "Pero Asuka…"

"¡Sin peros! ¡Tú mismo me dijiste que apenas y habías visto Rei luego de lo que sucedió porque estabas muy asustado de ella! ¡No tienes absolutamente ninguna idea de cómo es ella y cuánto de la vieja Rei aún queda! Sólo _supones_ que murió".

Dada esa lógica, Misato casi se sintió mal por sus pensamientos previos. De nuevo había olvidado que no estaba tratando con un pobre, depresivo niño que necesitaba algo de compasión materna y protección del severo mundo o un pequeño mocoso que estaba celoso de la atención que otro estaba recibiendo con su mansa conducta, sino con dos adultos; una esposa que no quería ver a su marido destruirse a sí mismo sumergiéndose en autocompasión.

Pero antes de que pudiera comentar en eso, el timbre del teléfono se lo impidió.

"¡Vamos, Baka!" Asuka demandó, jalando a Shinji de la cama por su camisa. "Creo que esa es nuestra señal".

OOO

Rei despertó tosiendo, un débil sabor cobrizo de LCL aún permaneciendo en su lengua. Sus músculos se sentían débiles, incluso abrir sus ojos parecía ser una tarea agotadora. Cuando finalmente lo logró, notó que sólo podía ver por su ojo izquierdo, aún cuando no sentía dolor en el derecho que aparentemente estaba cubierto con un vendaje. Su brazo derecho también parecía estar vendado, ya ajustado en un cabestrillo alrededor de su hombro.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería antes de mirar alrededor. Cualquier otro habría llegado a esa conclusión por las aparentes heridas, la ausencia de dolor debido al medicamento. Pero Rei no se dejó engañar.

No sabía qué había sucedido. Y sabía que nunca lo recordaría. Porque ella sabía que ella nunca había hecho esas memorias. Porque no le había pasado a ella.

Ella ahora debía de ser la tercera. Pero…

"Aún sigo con vida…" susurró para sí misma, las severas palabras quemándole la garganta.

Por supuesto que aún seguía viva. Él nunca la dejaría ir, no hasta que hubiera cumplido su propósito en su escenario. Pero ahora, ¿Por qué ni siquiera la dejó morir? Siempre había sabido que era reemplazable. Aunque no había esperado que le doliera tan extrañamente en su corazón. La había salvado en ese entonces, cuando la prueba de activación del EVA-00 había fallado. ¿Por qué no esta vez? ¿Por qué dejó que la reemplazaran?

De pronto sintió la abrumadora necesidad de levantarse, de alejarse de esos pensamientos. Su cuerpo se quejó al forzarse a incorporarse en la cama y dirigirse hacia su borde, pasando sus piernas por encima de él antes de lentamente deslizarse hacia abajo.

El suelo se sintió frío cuando sus pies descalzos hicieron contacto con él. Cuidadosamente se levantó, balanceando su peso por un momento antes de dar un primer paso, luego otro, lentamente acercándose a la salida. Su mano alcanzó la perilla, tomando el metal con la palma y sus dedos, dándole la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Al salir, su ojo se estrechó ante la luz invasora viniendo de las ventanas en la pared opuesta del corredor. Pero no se escudó de ella girando la cabeza en dirección contraria al brillo. Más bien sintió una especie de curiosidad, una necesidad incluso, de caminar adelante para ver afuera.

Algo en su mente le recordó que no era realmente el mundo exterior, sino una creación hecha por el hombre dentro del Geofrente. Y aún así, ver montañas, árboles… por primera vez…

"¡Hey, Primera!"

El llamado atrajo su atención, dirigiéndola hacia la chica pelirroja y el chico de cabello café. Ella conocía a estas personas. Eran sus compañeros de clase, sus camaradas… Había algo más también, especialmente respecto al chico, algo que no podía determinar del todo.

El chico, Shinji, evito su mirada; a lo mucho, rápidamente le lanzó un vistazo. Parecían incómodo de estar allí, saludándola; diferente a su común nerviosismo con el sexo opuesto. ¿Podría él saber? ¿Presenció él el final de su segunda vida? Explicaría su inseguridad acerca de su supervivencia.

Si no fuera por su compañera, probablemente él habría dado la vuelta y se hubiera marchado, pero la chica, Asuka, le dio un codazo y musitó un "Vamos".

"Ikari", saludó ella asintiendo la cabeza hacia el chico, luego a la chica, "Sohryu".

Shinji hizo una mueca ante sus palabras, aunque no estaba segura por qué. ¿Había algo inusual acerca de su saludo? La boca de él se abrió y cerró, pero no pudo entender sus palabras.

Asuka lo miró expectante, pero cuando nada pasó, eventualmente intervino. "Hey, Primera. Misato nos pidió que pasáramos a verte, así que aquí estamos".

Parecía irracional que la Mayor Katsuragi no hubiera consultado simplemente los reportes médicos, pero Rei asintió de todas formas en entendimiento.

"Aún estoy algo débil", reportó ella su condición, sintiendo el esfuerzo en su cuerpo aún más mientras más tiempo estuviera fuera de la cama. "Me gustaría sentarme".

Ya mientras hacía ese anuncio, se dirigió a la fila más cercana de sillas de espera que estaba en las paredes de los pasillos de la enfermería. Ikari y Sohryu la miraron tomar asiento en la silla en medio de una hilera vacía, pero no hicieron intentos de seguir su ejemplo.

Rei notó que Asuka parecía estar esperando algo. Seguía mirando una y otra vez entre sus co-pilotos, su expresión volviéndose más impaciente y eventualmente empezó a golpear el suelo con su pie. Shinji sin embargo no lo notó, o la ignoró, hasta que ella le dio otro fuerte codazo e hizo un amplio gesto hacia la chica presuntamente lastimada

"Uhm… ¿Cómo… cómo estás, Ayanami?" finalmente tartamudeó.

Aparentemente, no era lo que su compañera pelirroja había querido que preguntara. "'¿Cómo estás?' ¡¿Cómo crees que está?!" le siseó.

"Pero… sólo mírala. No está…"

"¡¿No está qué?! ¡Para ser honesta, ni siquiera veo una gran diferencia, especialmente no considerando su condición!"

Estaban manteniendo su conversación en voz baja, probablemente no queriendo que ella los escuchara, pero Rei oyó cada palabra, aún si no podía entender perfectamente el significado.

"Pero tú no la conoces tanto como yo".

Asuka suspiro enojada. "¡Bien! Tal vez algo de distancia es justo lo que se necesita aquí. ¡Si tú no quieres, entonces yo lo haré!"

"¡Asuka!"

Pero sus intentos por contenerla fueron demasiado tardíos, ya le había dado la espalda y estaba cerrando la brecha entre ella y Rei. Una vez alcanzó a su compañera sentada, Asuka se acuclilló para ver los ojos rojos de la chica.

"¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Rei?" preguntó en un tono que Ayanami nunca había escuchado de su usualmente agresiva co-piloto. "¿Antes de que despertaras?"

La memoria del cuarto oscuro vino a su mente, como lo vio desde su punto de vista detrás del tubo de cristal lleno de LCL. "No tengo…" desvió el contacto visual por un momento, "permitido decírtelo".

Asuka asintió, pero no se rindió. "Eso está bien. ¿Pero puedes decirme cuándo fue?"

Respondió la pregunta con la verdad, aunque algo acerca del nada natural comportamiento de la Segunda puso a Rei incómoda. No sólo la voz de la pelirroja parecía más suave de lo usual, todo su lenguaje corporal había cambiado; ya no intentando mantener apartados a todos, sino más abierto, invadiendo en una forma no-hostil. Y Rei ahora era el foco de esa atención, mucho más de a lo que estaba acostumbrada, mucho más personal. Ciertamente la ponía nerviosa. Y aún así… de alguna manera sintió… que le importaba a alguien.

"¿Así que entonces aún recuerdas todo lo que pasó hasta ayer por la tarde? ¿Me recuerdas a mí y a Shinji?"

Ella asintió afirmativamente, pero aún estaba insegura de lo que Sohryu tenía en mente.

"¿Aún recuerdas todas las cosas que hicimos juntos? ¿Nuestras batallas contra los Ángeles? ¿O cuando fuimos a ese puesto de fideos con Misato? ¿O nuestro paseo de excursión? ¿O qué tal cuando Shinji te rescato de tu cabina y te pidió que sonrieras? ¿O la vez que esperamos juntas a que él volviera de la Unidad-01?"

Todas esas preguntas la irritaron, pero cada una trajo imágenes, destellando en su mente. "S-sí".

"Entonces dime, ¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste aquellas veces?"

"¿Cómo me… sentí…?" Desvió su vista en shock cuando todo volvió a ella.

Sí. Sí, podía recordarlo. Esos otros sentimientos además de la soledad. La cálida sensación de cuando le importaba a alguien, cuando alguien quería estar con ella. La camaradería… amistad…

Al principio, casi por su cuenta, su mano izquierda libre empezó a moverse. Pero al mirar de nuevo el rostro de su compañera piloto, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

"Sería… conveniente", repitió una vieja memoria, el brazo estirado temblando levemente.

"Sí", Asuka contesto con una pequeña sonrisa propia mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida en la suya. "Si, lo sería".

OOO

"¿Asuka?"

"¿Síííí?"

No pudo evitar sonreír ante el expectante tono de su amor, satisfactoriamente saboreando lo que estaba por venir.

"Gracias".

Su cabeza giro levemente, pero fue lo suficiente pare que él pudiera ver la sonrisa en su rostro antes de mirar adelante otra vez. "¿Qué? No, 'Tenias razón, oh gran Asuka, la más sabia y por supuesto la más bella de todas, Diosa sobre todos los Dioses…'"

Shinji la interrumpió al dar tres pasos rápidos para alcanzarla, inclinándose cerca de su oreja. "Esperaremos por eso hasta que lleguemos a casa, ¿De acuerdo?"

Ella no respondió a eso, pero vio la sonrisa juguetona hacerse más ancha antes de continuar adelante una vez más.

Sin embargo, por alegre que estaba de haberse equivocado con Rei, la forma en que Asuka lo había probado simplemente no dejaba su mente. "Sabes… La forma en que le hablaste… Casi parecía como si hubieras estada hablando con…" Se detuvo a sí mismo, titubeando por un segundo sobre si continuar, "… una niña".

Asuka seguramente sabía lo que realmente él quería decir, pero no dejó que le afectara, no visiblemente al menos. "Bueno, pensé, que en una forma, ella todavía _es_ una niña", dijo suavemente. "¿Estuvo mal?"

Sacudió su cabeza. "No. Creo no importa qué edad tengas, siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te muestra que está tratando de ayudar a guiarte. Es sólo…" Cerró sus ojos, tratando de sacar las últimas palabras. Pero fueron un simple susurro. "… me recordó…"

"Sí… A mí también…" Asuka respondió y aunque no podía ver su rostro, su horriblemente quebrada voz dijo suficiente. "¿Y sabes qué?" Se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor cuando al darse la vuelta, a pesar de la brillante humedad en sus ojos, ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara. "Aún si fue por sólo ese momento fue lindo ser una madre otra vez".

OOO

Estos ojos lo veían por primera vez, esta nariz lo olió por primera vez, sus oídos registraron los sonidos del vecindario por primera vez… y aún así era el lugar que había reconocido como suyo por muchos meses. Físicamente, no se sentía nada diferente, como si acabara de regresar como lo había echo cada día. Y aún así era muy perturbador.

Cuando su primera yo murió, la segunda había sido demasiado joven para entender por completo que ella no era realmente la misma que acababa de despertar otra vez luego de un sueño profundo. No pudo darse cuenta de que era otro ser con las memorias impresas que habían sido registradas por la primera.

Gracias a Ikari y Sohryu, también recordó las emociones de la Rei anterior. ¿Pero también eran realmente suyas? Se sentían correctas, ¿Pero había sido ella quien las hizo? Su alma era la misma, ¿Pero había sido ella quien la formó y la dejó ser formada por aquellos con quien interactuó?

Se había vuelto amiga con ella, ¿Pero siquiera tenía el derecho de, cuando ellos realmente no la conocían sino solo a su predecesora? ¿No era ella sólo un alma robada en un cuerpo robado con memorias y emociones robadas? Ellos parecían saberlo, pero no parecía importarles. ¿No entendían? ¿Estaban en negación? ¿O podía ser que ella era la misma Rei Ayanami que ellos habían conocido después de todo? ¿Podía ella realmente ser no sólo un reemplazo, sino ella misma?

Si tenía el alma de su yo anterior, las memorias de su yo anterior, las emociones de su yo anterior, ¿Podía ella ser la misma?

Rei se sintió confusa.

Y odiaba esa sensación.

OOO

'_"No queremos humillarla más". Qué generoso de parte de esos viejos pervertidos_', Ritsuko mentalmente rabió, ajustando su blusa de nuevo. '_Como si hubiera podido llevar algo en una cámara holográfica que hubiera podido ponerlos en peligro_'.

Pero era difícil concentrar su enojo en un montón de pervertidos. Todo lo que eso hizo fue servir como una pequeña distracción de las otras palabras que la habían molestado más de lo que hubiera querido durante todo el interrogatorio.

Él la había enviado para ser humillada en vez de a Rei.

Realmente no se había sorprendido de que él no le dijera ese pequeño detalle extra cuando le había dado la orden. Se sorprendió aún menos de que quisiera proteger a su preciosa Rei. Pero eso no ayudó a calmar la amarga sensación de traición.

Tal vez no era un incidente para tanto en una larga lista de decepciones, pero era la gota que colmó el vaso, suficiente para finalmente hacerle ver lo que ella siempre había pretendido estar ciega al respecto: Él nunca la escogería sobre su preciosa Rei.

Ella era aún una tonta justo como la jovencita que había sido, que había saltado en la falsa afección que él le había estado dando tras la muerte de su madre. La tonta que una vez se tiñó el cabello de rubio para obtener un cumplido de alguien hacia ella como mujer, no como la hija de su madre. La tonta que lo había mantenido así para distinguirse a sí misma de su "tonta madre". La tonta que pensó que tal vez podía hacerle olvidarla a _ella_ a pesar de la presencia de su preciosa, preciosa Rei.

Ritsuko apretó sus manos en enojo. No era tan estúpida como para no darse cuenta que esta reacción simplemente era lo que esos viejos desgraciados querían, pero estaba más que feliz de otorgarles esta satisfacción.

Tal vera fuera una tonta. Pero él era uno más grande sI pensó que ella nunca se lo iba a hacer saber.

OOO

"Sí, Dra. Akagi, entiendo".

Mientras colgaba el teléfono, Asuka se incorporó del suelo donde se habían puesto cómodos el uno con el otro por un rato antes de que la llamada los interrumpiera. "¿Entonces es hora?"

Shinji asintió con un suspiro. "Sí, sólo voy a prepararme y luego me voy", dijo calladamente. "¿Segura que no quieres venir?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa gentil. "No a menos que tú quieras", respondió. "Eso es algo que no necesito, o tal vez no debo siquiera ver".

"Eso difícilmente sorprende, ¿No? Después de todo, ella había sido su más cercana amiga…"

OOO

Ritsuko sonrió para sí. No había salido tan bien como esperaba, no con Misato anticipándola justo antes de encontrarse con el hijo de Ikari. El chico usualmente tan sensible también había tomado la vista de la "guardería" de Rei y el basurero mucho mejor de lo que había esperado; incluso la mención de la muerte de su oh-tan-querida madre lo había dejado relativamente sin desconcertar, sólo mirándola pasivamente. Pero eso no importaba. Todo eso sólo había sido un anticipo para esto.

Tal vez no fuera justo el dirigir su odio por sus padres a Shinji. ¿Pero y qué? Ella no era del tipo compasivo de todas formas. Él sólo era una herramienta, todos lo veían así. ¿Así que por qué debería ella dudar en usarlo como herramienta para su venganza? Dependiendo del impacto que este shock tuviera en él, su habilidad para pilotear bajaría considerablemente. Y habiendo ya perdido un EVA activo, definitivamente lastimaría al Comandante perder otro.

Y si Shinji se separaba de _ella_ debido a esta revelación… bueno, a Ritsuko ciertamente no le importaría verla sufrir justo como había sufrido debido a ella.

"¿Dices que este es el núcleo del Sistema Sustituto?"

Ritsuko sonrió otra vez. Misato siempre tenía que cuestionar lo que le decían, ¿No? Por sí misma, tan imponente como era la cámara con la enorme construcción similar a un cerebro encima, se veía más bien vacía debido a la oscuridad y al único tubo visible en medio. Pero todo eso cambiaría ahora.

Su mano apretó el control remoto. "Les mostraré la verdad".

Las luces se encendieron con un único toque del botón preparado, iluminando los tanques de LCL alrededor. Y sus contenidos, sus estúpidas risitas llenando la habitación al ser despertadas.

"¿Rei?" El jadeo que había estado esperando vino, pero no de la fuente que había estado anticipando. Mirando detrás de ella vio que sus preocupaciones no tenían fundamento. Aparentemente, Shinji estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó quieto, sus manos convertidas en puños, los ojos dirigidos al piso, evitando mirar a cualquier otro lado. Misato era la que miraba fijamente incrédula a la vista de los clones. "¿El Sistema Sustituto de los EVAS es…?"

"Sí, estas son el núcleo del Sistema Sustituto", Ritsuko explicó con satisfacción. "Y esta es la fábrica para manufacturarlas".

"¿Esta es…?"

"Estas son muñecas. Nada más que partes de repuesto para Rei", interrumpió a su amiga de la universidad. Las repeticiones la estaban alterando. Finalmente tenía que terminar con esto. "Los humanos encontraron a un Dios y trataron de obtenerlo. Como resultado la humanidad fue castigada. Eso fue hace 15 años. El Dios que encontraron se desvaneció. Sin embargo, el hombre trató de revivir a Dios con sus propias manos y creó a Adán. De Adán, el hombre creó lo que parecía Dios. Eso es el EVA".

"¿Humano? "¿Es un humano?"

"Sí, es un humano. El EVA, que originalmente no tenía un alma, ahora tiene la de un humano. Todas ellas fueron salvadas", Ritsuko sonrió. Se sentía bien finalmente liberar estos secretos, quitarse de encima su carga. Pero esto todavía no era suficiente para ser libre. No con ella aquí, tantas de ellas. "Sin embargo el contenedor que realmente contiene un alma es Rei. Sólo ella tiene un alma. Ninguno de estos otros contenedores tiene una. No había nada en el cuarto de Gauf".

"Estas", miró a las formas risueñas a su alrededor, su ira creciendo, "no son nada más que recipientes vacíos. No tienen almas. Nada más que envases. Así que-"

"¡MISATO!"

Ritsuko dio un respingo, sobresaltada por el súbito grito del chico que se había quedado tan callado hasta ahora. Le tomó sólo una fracción de segundo regresar a sus sentidos, pero en ese tiempo Misato ya había cerrado la brecha entre ellas, tomando el control remoto que aún estaba en sus manos.

"¡NO!" Instintivamente, ejerció más presión en su agarre.

"Suéltalo", Misato demandó fríamente, el arma que nunca había guardado desde que se detuvo en la entrada ahora presionada contra la espalda de la rubia.

Ritsuko ya no le temía a la muerte, sin embargo. Pero tenía que hacer esto antes a cualquier costo. Entonces alegremente se iría. Así que lo sostuvo con toda su fuerza, tratando de alcanzar el botón con su pulgar. Pero la bien entrenada Mayor eventualmente jaló el control remoto más y más fuera de su mano a pesar de sus esfuerzos.

No, todavía no podía perder. ¡No importaba después, pero todavía no!

Impulsada por nada más que determinación pura, tomó la muñeca de su vieja amiga con su mano libre, usando cada gota de su fuerza que pudo invocar para evitar que el control remoto se escapara de sus dedos.

Un agudo dolor contra su mejilla, lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla retroceder tambaleándose, puso fin a su forcejeo dado que Misato uso la culata de su arma. Sin embargo, causó que ambas dejaran ir el artefacto que ahora estaba volando en el aire. Cubriendo su cara ardiente, Ritsuko no pudo hacer nada más que seguir su vuelo con sus ojos antes de que se estrellara en el piso, deslizándose un buen trecho sobre la resbaladiza superficie hasta que se detuvo enfrente de dos pies. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos de sorpresa y no fueron los únicos en la cámara en hacerlo.

Lentamente, Rei se inclinó y tomó el control remoto.

Un suspiro de alivio se le escapó a Misato. "Bien hecho", la elogió. "Ahora dame esa cosa, ¿De acuerdo?"

Sin embargo, la chica simplemente se le quedó viendo fijamente, luego al dispositivo.

Ritsuko vio eso como su última oportunidad. "¡Dame el control remoto, Rei!" ordenó, esperando que en la confusión la chica no fuera capaz de decidir si debía seguir su orden o la de Misato.

Pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una mirada fría de la albina. "Temo que no puedo hacer eso", explicó mientras se acercaba al tanque, cara a cara con uno de los clones. Era como si estuviera mirando en un espejo distorsionado; de un lado vestida en su uniforme de escuela, al parecer mirando fijamente al frente sin emoción alguna; del otro una forma desnuda flotando, sin preocupaciones como una recién nacida. Lentamente, Rei alzó el dispositivo. "Esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma".

La sonrisa de victoria que Misato había tenido hasta ahora se desvaneció instantáneamente. "¿¡Rei!? Tú… ¿Planeas convertirte en una asesina como ella?"

"Usted no entiende, Mayor. Estos no son seres humanos. Su propósito oficial es servir como el núcleo del Sistema Sustituto, pero incluso eso es secundario. Como la Dra. Akagi explicó, son simplemente recipientes para contener mi alma. Esa fue la única razón por la que fueron creadas, justo como el cuerpo que poseo ahora y los anteriores".

Con su mano libre, tocó el vidrio separándola de las copias mientras continuó. "Sin un alma, no pueden estar al tanto de sus sentimientos. Notan la calidez del LCL alrededor de ellas, de este vidrio conteniéndolas; pueden vernos, el mundo fuera del suyo. Pero… no importa para ellas. Todo lo que hacen es existir, felizmente sin percatarse de nada. No pueden entender la diferencia entre el dolor y la alegría. No conocen la vasta variedad de emociones humanas. No sienten esperanza o miedo por el futuro".

Bajó la cabeza y su voz la siguió. "Siempre me he preguntado si debo tenerles lástima o envidiarlas".

Una débil presión de su pulgar. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para activar el mortal mecanismo que tomó las formas de los cuerpos para siempre, el LCL naranja enrojeciéndose como si estuviera combinado con sangre y carne desintegrándose.

"Rei…" Shinji preguntó incrédulo, luchado visiblemente para ver el horrible espectáculo. "¿Qué has hecho?"

"Las he… liberado…"

Casi sin que nadie lo notara, una única lágrima cayó al suelo.

OOO

El Comandante había demandado instantáneamente que Ritsuko y Rei fueran llevadas ante él. Ella y probablemente Shinji eventualmente tendrían que explicar su rol en este asunto también, pero por ahora él quería solamente a las dos principales sospechosas, dándole a Misato el tiempo para llevar a su visiblemente perturbado encargado a casa.

No es que ella misma no estuviera perturbada. Le habían contado sobre ello, pero en verdad ver a todas esas copias idénticas de Rei había sido tal shock que casi había olvidado su plan. Tal vez también porque no quería que fuera verdad que Ritsuko estaba dispuesta a ir tan lejos. Siempre había sospechado que la doctora le ocultaba más secretos de lo que hubiera querido, como Mayor, como Directora de Operaciones y más importante, como amiga. Y luego estaba, por supuesto, lo que ocurrió después. Como si no tuviera suficientes horrorosas imágenes en su mente que acecharan sus sueños.

Y pensar que Shinji ahora lo había presenciado dos veces…

"Lo siento. Probablemente pude detener a Rei, pero… creo que me tomó demasiado por sorpresa".

"Está… está bien", Shinji murmuró, por primera vez desde que dejaron el Dogma Terminal. "Fue su decisión".

"¿Y estás bien con eso?"

"En verdad fue… perturbador 'verla' disolverse así. Pero tal vez… tal vez realmente no lo entiendo completamente. Si incluso ella misma no las reconocía como humanos, entonces tal vez traté de interferir con algo en lo que no tenía ningún derecho porque no podía entenderlo. Ni siquiera consideré tal posibilidad. Que ella misma quería liberarlas… Pensé que quería hacerlo por ella. Pero creo que simplemente quería hacerlo por mí mismo".

"Hiciste lo que creías que era correcto".

"Sí. Pero lo que es correcto para uno no significa que sea correcto para los demás". Sonrió débilmente como si hubiera recordado algo. "Después de todo… hay tantas verdades como existen personas".

Entonces, se quedó callado, simplemente mirando fijamente por la ventana. Pero justo cuando Misato pensó que estaba esperando que le respondiera, él habló una vez más. "Solo hace que me pregunte… ¿Qué tal si no estoy tan en lo correcto como pensé en otros asuntos también?"

OOO

Gendo Ikari no tenía razón para sonreír. La destrucción del Sistema Sustituto era más que un simple obstáculo. Traición en semejante nivel, tan cerca del final, eso era algo que no podía permitir ahora.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"

Sabía que Akagi no respondería esa pregunta, al menos no por ahora, pero esa desafiante mueca que tenía mientras estaba de pie al otro lado de su oficina le dijo suficiente. Ella había querido lastimarlo y había tenido éxito. Había esperado ser odiado, ser traicionado, pero que pudiera anticiparlo no alivió la amarga sensación dentro de él ni un poco.

Pero no importaba. Su escenario no fue afectado muy severamente. Y entonces ya no necesitaría más un reemplazo.

Aún así, necesitaba saber. No estaba seguro de por qué ella no respondió. Fuyutsuki probablemente no se sorprendería mucho si su aventura era revelada y a Rei no le importaría. Y lastimaría su reputación más que la de ella en la situación actual.

Pero era un hombre paciente. Tenía suficiente para encerrarla por traición. Podía esperar mientras ella pasaba el resto de su vida en una celda de contención hasta que se diera cuenta de su lugar y estuviera lo bastante desesperada como para decirle todo lo que quería saber.

"La Dra. Akagi solo configuró el dispositivo como se lo pedí. Era mi deseo destruir el Sistema Sustituto".

Todos en la habitación parecieron sorprenderse ante las palabras de Rei, pero nadie tanto como Gendo Ikari. Otras personas probablemente no habrían notado la sorpresa en su voz mientras luchaba con la náusea previa regresando cien veces más fuerte. "¿Por qué?"

"Ya no veía un propósito para ellas. El Evangelion Unidad-00 está destruido. El Evangelion Unidad-01 ya no me acepta. Todo indica que eso será similar con la Unidad-02. Con eso, no solo el Sistema Sustituto prueba ser inútil, sino que dado que sólo falta un mensajero más por venir, las posibilidades de que yo participe en otra pelea en persona son casi inexistentes. Por lo tanto, los riesgos para este cuerpo son relativamente nulos".

Por obvia que fuera la mentira, ofreció una excusa razonable.

"Eso…" Gendo se forzó a permanecer calmado, "no era para que tú lo decidieras".

Rei, sin embargo, no hizo gesto alguno para disculparse.

"Akagi", se dirigió a la rubia que ya no estaba sonriendo, "Ya no puedo aceptarte más como la líder del Proyecto E. Estoy al tanto de que no sería de mucha utilidad revocar tus contraseñas y códigos de acceso, pero te advierto que puedo y no toleraré otra ruptura en la cadena de mando".

Se guardó para sí el decir "_No tendrás tanta suerte de tener a alguien para cubrirte la próxima vez_" dado que eso era obvio para todos los presentes.

"Puedes retirarte", respiró. Nunca había esperado dejarla ir con tan leve castigo por su traición, ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía con Rei cubriéndola? La doctora parecía igualmente sorprendida de librase tan relativamente fácil mientras asentía sin palabras y salía de la habitación.

Pero apenas y le prestó atención de todas formas. Sus ojos estaban fijos con los rojos de la adolescente de cabello azul. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo ella esto? ¿Cuál podía ser la razón por la que quisiera la destrucción del Sistema Sustituto? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera con ella ahora? Por una vez, en verdad se encontró a sí mismo sin palabras.

Fuyutsuki eventualmente terminó esta silenciosa contienda. "Eso va también para ti, piloto Ayanami".

Ella asintió y se movió para marcharse.

"Rei", Gendo la detuvo sin embargo, justo cuando llegó a la puerta. Ella sólo giró su cabeza levemente. "Me has decepcionado".

No era una pregunta, así que no había necesidad de responder. Pero si la molestó de alguna forma, no lo mostró. El único signo de que lo escuchó que dio fue la breve pausa en silencio. Entonces continuó su movimiento y se fue.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba, el profesor dio una risa de sorpresa que Gendo realmente no podía compartir. "Es astuta. De un modo, se aseguró de que tengas que encargarte adecuadamente de ella ahora".

"Eso podría hacerse fácilmente encerrándole en una celda de contención".

"Me sorprendí un poco de que no lo hicieras. Si cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho, ese habría sido el castigo más piadoso". Fuyutsuki se permitió una sonrisa. "Y otros padres hace mucho le habrían dado a su rebelde adolescente arresto domiciliario".

"Otros 'padres' no dependen de la cooperación de sus hijos. Hasta ahora, aún es lo bastante obediente como para no ir contra una orden directa. Pero si la encerrara ahora, solamente alimentaría su odio contra mí. Ella tal vez no acepte el cumplir su propósito sólo por rencor cuando el día venga. Eso es algo que no puedo arriesgar".

Gendo sabía que el anciano lo estaba mirando con leve disgusto. El profesor siempre había tenido un problema con su forma de usar a la gente. Y tenía que admitir que tenía sus desventajas, teniendo que quedarse en su lado bueno mientras él las necesitara.

Por fortuna, Fuyutsuki era lo bastante profesional como para no dar voz a su inconformidad con sus decisiones. En vez de eso, mencionó otro problema.

"Los vieron hacer contacto con ella luego de su resurrección. ¿Crees que ellos la influenciaron también?"

OOO

La cabeza de Ritsuko aún estaba dando vueltas mientras salía de la oficina del Comandante. Lo que acababa de revelarse ahí era difícil de comprender para la doctora. Honestamente había esperado encontrarse en una celda de contención, o probablemente incluso muerta poco luego de que hubiera entrado y ahora ella era… libre…

Una profunda exhalación se le escapó, de repente sintiendo el cansancio que se había acumulado en los últimos meses abrumándola. Todo eso ahora había terminado. No más secretos que añadir. No más responsabilidad insoportable. No más esperar por un amor que nunca podría ser…

Perdida en sus pensamientos, casi ni notó la puerta a su lado abrirse otra vez.

"¡Rei!" llamó, casi en reflejo, pero hizo que la chica de cabello azul se detuviera, esperando a oír lo que Ritsuko quería. Si sólo ella misma lo supiera.

Había un "gracias" en su lengua, pero no saldría. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Rei pudiera apreciar semejantes palabras de gratitud. En vez de eso, la siguiente cosa lógica pasó sus labios. "¿Por qué?"

"Creo… que usted aún tiene un propósito aquí", fue la tranquila respuesta. Levemente dándose la vuelta, los ojos penetrantes de Rei la miraron fijamente en los suyos mientras continuó, "Usted no es reemplazable, Dra. Akagi. No debería desperdiciar su vida".

Las palabras sorprendieron a Ritsuko más de lo que hubiera pensado. No por frustración o enojo. Sino porque las escuchó venir de la última persona que había esperado. Y una débil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Lo que hiciste ahí… Ni siquiera sabía que podías ser capaz de eso".

Rei estrechó sus ojos. "¿Mentir?"

Ritsuko sacudió su cabeza. "Ayudar a alguien como yo. Ponerte en contra de él en ese asunto".

La chica de cabello azul parecía sorprendida ante sus palabras como si ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta qué había hecho hasta entonces. Luego de un segundo de contemplarlas sin embargo, se dio la vuelta para irse. "Soy mi propia persona. Puedo decidir por mí misma".

Se fue antes de que Ritsuko pudiera decir más, pero incluso si la científica hubiera querido, se encontró a sí misma en realidad sin palabras debido a esa declaración. Una sonrisa confusa se formó en sus labios.

Él tal vez hubiera escogido a Rei sobre ella. Pero eso no quería decir que Rei también lo haya escogido. Y de alguna forma, ese pensamiento era más placentero para Ritsuko de lo que hubiera pensado jamás. Porque, al final, él tal vez se diera cuenta de que eligió mal.

Y Ritsuko estaría ahí para ver su cara entonces.

OOO

"Oh Dios", Daisuke Tanaka murmuró, nerviosamente moviendo los pies mientras miraba el transporte detenerse. "Oh Dios, oh Dios".

"Relájate", el hombre de cola de caballo a su lado le dijo sonriendo. Todo era su culpa. "Uno pensaría que necesitas ir al baño".

"¿Relajarme? ¡¿RELAJARME?!" Daisuke repitió gritando. Su mano temblorosa pasó a través de su cabello sudoroso en un vano intento por calmarse. "Estoy muerto. Lo sabrán. No hay forma de que no lo hagan. Algo tan grande como esto simplemente no pasa inadvertido".

"No te preocupes", el otro dijo con calma, rascándose su barbilla sin afeitar. "Se toman mucho trabajo de nuestra parte con todos esos secretos suyos. Y tal y como tú mismo lo dijiste, nadie sabe qué hace el otro. La compañía de transporte no sabe lo que está siendo transportado, los fundidores en las plantas no saben qué es lo que se supone que tienen que destrozar y derretir en una plasta indefinible de metal. Estarán felices con las 300 toneladas de artillería descartada y nosotros somos felices con la preciosidad descartada aquí". Asintió hacia los amplios camiones que cuidadosamente llevaban su carga cubierta en revesar dentro del pasadizo.

"'No te preocupes'", Daisuke repitió para sí mismo, enterrando su cabeza temblorosa en su mano izquierda. "'No te preocupes', dice él. Estoy muerto, y él dice 'no te preocupes…"

"Bueno, míralo de este modo: Ahora estamos a mano".

"¿A mano? ¡¿A MANO?!" lanzó otro grito histérico, sin importarle que los conductores ahora los estuvieran viendo. "Oh, no, no, no, no estamos a mano. Ahora me debes una. ¡Una muy grande!"

Su compañero dio una risa ahogada sonora. "Está bien, está bien", se rió, dando una palmada en la espalda de Daisuke lo bastante fuerte como para empujar su admitidamente cuerpo no demasiado musculoso adelante. "Pero creo que eso debería de ser pronto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¿Eh?"

"Eso no es gracioso", Daisuke gruñó, aunque la opinión del otro era bastante diferente.

"Créeme, morir no es tan malo como dicen". La risa del hombre cesó, pero conservó una sonrisa confiada. "Y tengo experiencia en eso después de todo".

Notas del autor: Woha, ya otro capítulo. Casi trae de vuelta memorias de cuando el segundo capítulo salió unos pocos días después del primero, ¿Eh?... Bueno, esto no salió _tan_ irónico como cuando originalmente lo escribí. Creo que esperé un poco más de lo necesario por las ediciones de los pre-lectores y lo admito, yo también me tomé mi tiempo para aplicar los cambios. Aún no estoy siquiera seguro de que la publicación mensual vaya a funcionar, a pesar de que prácticamente ya he terminado.

Sé que estoy caminando sobre hielo muy delgado al respecto del canon con la pelea del Ángel, teniendo tanto a Rei y Armisael más bien parlanchines, completamente ignorando el asunto de "¿De quién es el alma en el EVA-00?" y por supuesto todo el "Mini-Impacto". ¿Me desvié demasiado? No lo sé, pero me gustó la idea y no es como si siempre me haya aferrado al canon. A veces, simplemente tienes que lanzar la exactitud por la ventana a favor de algo original y (espero) divertido/interesante de leer, aun si algunos se van a quejar al respecto.

Matar o no a Rei II fue la última decisión mayor sobre la trama en general. Espero a los fans de nuestra albina de cabello azul favorita no les importe mi decisión, pero su sacrificio es en mi opinión, un énfasis demasiado emocional, no sólo para nosotros sino también para ella. Y creo que mi interpretación no del todo de ella estuvo tan perdida que pareció ofrecer un compromiso lo bastante bueno.

También espero no haberle dado a los fans R/S (¿hay alguno leyendo esto de todas formas?) una falsa esperanza con esto o esa escena enfocándose en esa relación. Personalmente, no dudo que hay amor entre ellos; incluso le diría a alguien que no lo ve que está en negación. Pero mientras que necesita amor, Rei nunca me pareció que ella necesita un amante. Es por eso que no puedo verme hacerla pareja con Shinji (o con alguien más de plano).

Dicho eso, no soy muy fan del a menudo realizado "hermano/hermana" tampoco. Sí, está esa relación distante y creo que es una alternativa conveniente sólo en un nivel levemente más abajo que el amor romántico, pero no veo por qué la amistad debe de estar mucho más abajo que eso.

Notas varias:

- El nombre correcto en inglés para el lago(s) es solamente "Ashi", con "noko" ya significando "lago" (creo, no soy un experto en japonés). Pero lo tradujeron como el "Lago Ashinoko" en toda versión de NGE que tengo (y revisé) así que lo dejé. (En realidad lo tenía como "Lago Ashino" antes. Pero probablemente lo cambie mientras rehaga los capítulos previos).

- En verdad quería poner los lentes de Gendo en la escena donde Rei III regresa a su departamento, pero eso simplemente no quedaba (en mi opinión al menos). Harán una aparición en un capítulo posterior sin embargo.

- La mayor brecha (cronológica) que me pregunté cómo llenar por el mayor tiempo fue entre la llamada por teléfono de Ritsuko y la revelación de los clones. No podía decidir del todo cuánto de eso en verdad quería contar. Mi yo más flojo eventualmente optó por "casi nada", pero dado la falta de cambios drásticos a la serie, creo que también es para beneficio del lector.

- No estoy seguro de haber capturado los motivos de Ritsuko ahí correctamente. Para ser honesto, nunca entendí por qué tenía que mostrárselo a Shinji (además de los meros propósitos de contar la historia claro).

- Noté que en la escena donde Shinji visita a Rei en el hospital ella de repente cambió de la bata de hospital a su uniforme de escuela entre los cortes. No sé si eso fue un error de continuación Gainaxiano (¿su traje de contacto de todas las cosas es la manifestación del ego de Shinji? Claro…) o si Shinji realmente esperó tanto que ella pudo regresar a su habitación, cambiarse, regresar a una de esas sillas de espera hasta que finalmente sacara un "Me alegro de que estés con vida, gracias por salvarme". Por sí mismo, sería propio de Shinji, pero decidí ignorarlo de todas formas.

- Para compensar, un "error" cronológico que metí fue el tiempo entre Misato tratando de consolar a Shinji y la llamada de NERV/el hospital de que Rei aún estaba viva. En el Anime, parecían ser unas pocas horas, si no es que días entre eso. Pero fue una buena forma de terminar la escena y no hay nada diciendo que la "señal" no podía simplemente ser alguien con el número equivocado…

- Gracias a LD (espero el cambio sea suficiente, aún si no fue tan grande como sugirió), Eric Blair, Tarage, y William T. Martin por la pre-lectura.

- Haré algunos cambios al capítulo 1 (y otros leves al 2-6 ó 7 (más que nada sólo correcciones en los últimos)) antes del siguiente para que se acople mejor con eso. Nada enorme, pero si la siguiente entrega llega y encuentran algo raro acerca de ella, tal vez quieran darle otra mirada al primero.

Traducido al español el 5 de Mayo del 2008

Notas del traductor:

Bien, después de varios meses volvemos con este trabajo. Francamente ya estaba comenzando a olvidar partes de esta historia, pero dado que Jimmy ha sacado hasta el capítulo 11 ya, el recordatorio fue bastante efectivo como para tener en cuenta los puntos clave de la trama.

No hay mucho que contar esta temporada, excepto quizás el haber visto el **Rebuild of Evangelion**, **Gundam 00** y de momento** Code Geass R2** (¡por fin!) y **Macross Frontier.**

**LJ-90**: traduzco en mi tiempo libre y si tengo ganas. Nada más. Espero llegues a terminar la historia que andabas traduciendo tú.

**Loquin**: pues aqui está el siguiente capítulo, que lo disfrutes.

**RFSD**: tras... ¿8 meses desde el capítulo 8? Aquí está el siguiente, que sea de tu agrado.

**klasnic**: deberían agradecerle a este individuo, dado que en realidad es gracias a él y su constante recordatorio sobre el hecho de que no había trabajado en la traducción de esta historia que volví a ella...

**la generala**: me alegro de que esté resultando de tu agrado esta historia, créeme que a mi también.

Muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su trabajo como pre-lectores de esta traducción. Para los interesados, pueden esperar la traducción del capítulo 10 en un tiempo de 1 ó 2 semanas más.

Hasta la próxima.


	10. Repetir

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 10: Repetir**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

* * *

"Despierta. ¡Despierta!"

Definitivamente no era el mejor modo de ser sacado de su sueño. Un dulce beso era mucho más favorable que ser sacudido y recibir gritos.

"¡DESPIERTA!"

"¿Asuka?" Shinji murmuró, tratando de forzar a sus pesados párpados a abrirse. "Es demasiado temprano…"

"¡Dime… dime que lo recuerdas!" rogó ella con un tono casi histérico. "¡Dime que eso no fue sólo un sueño!"

"Tranquilízate", gruñó él, tratando de sacarse el resto del sueño de encima. "¿Qu… de qué estás hablando?"

Finalmente, sus ojos se empezaron a adaptar a la tenue luz – y si hubiera estado más despierto, tal vez se hubiera preguntado por qué venía de una puerta que no debía de estar en esa dirección.

Asuka trató de decir algo, pero se ahogó en sus palabras. Fue entonces cuando él finalmente notó lo mucho que ella estaba tiritando; lo mucho que sus manos temblaban, sosteniendo su camisa en un fuerte apretón.

"Asuka, ¿Qué suce…?"

No terminó la frase. Los últimos vestigios de sueño se desvanecieron instantáneamente al verlo.

Su cabello. Su _largo_, fluido cabello.

Y no era sólo eso. Su rostro, por lo que podía ver en la oscuridad, parecía más redondo y suave, sus pómulos no tan definidos; su cuerpo igualmente más pequeño y delgado, los músculos en sus brazos que se habían formado por el arduo trabajo con el jardín y las máquinas parecían haberse desvanecido…

Era joven.

No se veía mucho mayor que aquel día en el que se conocieron hacía tanto tiempo.

Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad, tratando de comprender semejante imposibilidad, pero ninguno de los miles de pensamientos pudo darle una respuesta que le gustara. Literalmente saltó de la cama, casi arrojando a Asuka a un lado, mientras incrédulamente miraba sus alrededores. Un pequeño y ordenado cuarto. Podía distinguir la forma del maletín de un cello en una esquina, la familiar silueta de un S-DAT en el escritorio cerca de la cama.

Este no era su dormitorio en casa, este era su viejo cuarto en el departamento de Misato – pero sin nada de suciedad y escombros, sin un signo de destrucción alguna.

Pero no era solamente todo alrededor de él. Su cuerpo, también, se sentía diferente como si los cambios que se suponía tenían que ser lo bastante lentos como para adaptarse hubieran sido hechos instantáneamente. Tal vez nunca hubiera tenido rasgos tan duros y distintivos como su padre, pero tocando su cara, todo lo que pudo sentir fue piel lisa, ni siquiera un rastro de vello facial.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Se dio la vuelta a – ¿Era ella todavía su esposa y amante de tanto tiempo? – quien ahora estaba sentada agachada en su cama. "¿Cómo puede…?"

"¿Shinji?" interrumpió su pregunta anticipada con un mero susurro. "¿Dónde… dónde está Aki?"

La mano que seguía pegada a su mejilla cayó abajo mientras el eco de sus palabras se burlaba en su mente.

OOO

'_**Esto**__ tiene que ser un sueño. Un muy, __**muy**__ mal sueño_'.

Era la única explicación posible con la que Shinji pudo dar. Los años previos habían sido demasiado largos para ser pura imaginación, se habían sentido demasiado reales.

Pero así se sentía esto.

"¿Cómo es esto posible…?" se preguntó a si mismo susurrando una vez más y de nuevo con el mismo resultado.

Definitivamente estaban en el departamento de Misato, pero no tenía ninguna señal de destrucción que había estado por todas partes la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Y no era el único. Ante él, fuera de la ventana en la sala de estar, más allá del balcón estaban las luces de la muy intacta ciudad de Neo Tokyo-3.

Pero ni siquiera esa vista era tan impactante como el rostro reflejado de su yo de catorce años mirándole fijamente de vuelta por el vidrio.

Seguramente podía haber explicaciones de cómo habían llegado al otro lado de la ciudad mientras dormían. Que mágicamente se hubiera reconstruido era aún más difícil de creer, pero incluso para eso, algún tipo de explicaciones (aunque fueran ilógicas) podían encontrarse; tal vez que hayan sido noqueados por más que sólo una noche, tal vez no era realmente Tokyo-3, sino alguna réplica construida en una lugar diferente un región que lucía similar.

Pero que se hubieran vuelto más jóvenes era simplemente imposible.

Despegando sus ojos, se dio la vuelta. Asuka estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina, su rostro cubierto por sus manos. No estaba llorando, al menos ya no, eso mucho podía decir. Pero era obvio que ella también estaba más que perturbada por todo esto.

'_"¿Dónde está Aki?"_'

Su pregunta estaba por encima del resto. Si realmente habían sido desplazados por personas desconocidas, Ángeles, aliens o lo que fuera, ella tenía que estar allí afuera en algún lado. Estaría sola, quizás en peligro, y ellos no tenían oportunidad alguna de ayudarla. Pero incluso ese horrible pensamiento era mejor que…

Su atención fue atraída por el súbito abrirse del segundo refrigerador, donde un bien conocido pingüino salió caminando graciosamente, percatándose de su presencia con un rápido vistazo a ellos antes de continuar hacia el baño.

"¿PenPen?" Shinji musitó incrédulo. "Si él está aquí, entonces…"

Sintió el dolor en su estómago crecer. Si realmente de alguna forma habían vuelto en el tiempo, entonces eso significaría…

No. ¡NO! Simplemente no podía aceptar eso. No había querido escuchar cuando Asuka señaló esa posibilidad y ahora tampoco. Tenía que **haber** otra posibilidad.

"Tal-tal vez otro Ángel vino y ahora está jugando con nuestras mentes de alguna forma", eventualmente ofreció, rompiendo el silencio.

"No", Asuka dijo calladamente, temblando levemente. "Eso se sentiría… diferente…"

Shinji desvió la mirada, la culpa ahora también entrando en la mezcla por recordarle eso.

Estaba la otra posibilidad de que algo – sea un Ángel o quizás incluso NERV – hubiera alterado sus mentes para que su vida tras el Tercer Impacto y los eventos que llevaron a él se hubieran visto más reales que un sueño. Pero esa era una posibilidad que sabía ella aceptaría tan poco como él mismo lo hacía.

"Entonces de verdad quieres decir…" no terminó. "Pero si de alguna forma viajamos a través del tiempo, ¿No estaríamos en nuestros propios – bueno, nuestro propios cuerpos _mayores_ en vez de nuestros cuerpos jóvenes?"

"¡¿Cómo voy a saberlo?!" Asuka estalló. "¡Soy tan experta en esto tanto como tú!"

"Vaya, vaya, ¿Tan temprano y ya peleando?" Misato murmuró cansadamente mientras pasaba a su lado de camino desde su cuarto al refrigerador.

Misato… pasó a su lado…

"M-Misato…" Shinji susurró incrédulamente ante la vista de la mujer que había muerto hacía años para salvarlo parada ahí, sonriendo con su recién tomada lata de cerveza como si nada hubiera sucedido. Por un momento la irreal situación fue olvidada, su mente demasiada ocupada con el hecho de verla de nuevo.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su vieja guardián, dio un paso hacia ella y, titubeando, casi temiendo que se desvaneciera de nuevo si actuaba por impulso, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la sorprendida Mayor.

"Hey, hey, buenos días a ti también", murmuró ella sorprendida, rompiendo el momento.

Instantáneamente, la realidad le cayó encima de nuevo mientras lentamente retrocedía. "Uhm… perdón…" murmuró. "Yo sólo…"

"¿Está todo bien?"

Parpadeó, mirándola con sorpresa.

Misato le sonrió mientras se dirigía hacia su silla. "Bueno, normalmente te sonrojarías como loco ante algo como eso", explicó ella. "¿Te sientes un poco masculino hoy?"

Los hombros de Shinji se hundieron. Ya se había esperado esto, pero ahora era obvio que ella no compartía su predicamento y tampoco sabría qué estaba pasando. "No". Sacudió su cabeza. "No realmente".

Un breve vistazo a Asuka fue suficiente para hacer esto un acuerdo temporal. Probablemente era la mejor decisión no dejar entrar a su vieja guardiana en la situación mientras ellos mismos no tuvieran absolutamente ninguna idea de qué estaba pasando.

"¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?" Misato preguntó; como si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos. "¿No está el desayuno todavía? ¿No deberían de estarse alistando para la escuela ahora?"

¿Escuela? Miró a Asuka y vio sus ojos perturbados, similares a los suyos propios. No, la escuela simplemente no era una posibilidad ahora. Había demasiado que decidir antes de que alguno de ellos fuera capaz de simplemente ir a la escuela – de nuevo.

"Misato… Asuka… no se siente muy bien. ¿Te importaría si nos quedamos en casa hoy?"

"'¿Nos?'" Misato repitió, sus ojos pasando del uno al otro.

"Bueno, yo… uh… pensé que sería mejor si alguien estuviera aquí… en caso de que necesite algo… Y dado que tienes que ir a NERV…"

La mirada inicialmente sorprendida de Misato rápidamente cambió a una llana sonrisa detrás de su lata de cerveza. "¿Así que quieren saltarse la escuela?" preguntó burlonamente. "¿Quedarse en casa solos por todo el día? Espero estén bien preparados para eso. No podemos usar a una piloto embarazada, ¿Verdad?"

Su sonrisa desapareció cuando la reacción usual no vino. Ella no podía saber que lo que había sugerido como una broma sólo les recordó aún más la dolorosa situación.

"¿Huh? ¿Nada de negaciones frenéticas, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte? De verdad debes de estar enferma", se figuró en un tono de medio-disculpa.

Entonces de repente se congeló, palideciendo, su vista temerosamente apuntando a Asuka. "Tú… no estás embarazada realmente, ¿Verdad?"

Asuka cerró sus manos en puños, pero falló en esconder sus temblores tan bien como escondió sus ojos detrás de su cabello. "No", respiró a través de dientes apretados, casi ahogándose en esa única palabra.

Misato sonrió nerviosamente, aparentemente aún insegura acerca de esta inusual escena. "Bueno… ustedes dos están bajo más estrés que otros chicos de su edad. Creo que no es demasiado sorprendente si se sienten un poco agotados", se figuró, refiriéndose al rostro cabizbajo de Asuka. "Está bien, dado que sus calificaciones no son tan malas de momento, un día de descanso no será mucho problema. Pero si alguien pregunta, al menos tuviste calentura". Les tiró un guiño, antes de mirar el reloj.

Gruñó, pasando su mano derecha sobre su frente. "Tal vez yo misma deba empezar a sentirme con algo de fiebre", la Mayor gimió ante la perspectiva de un muy pronto comienzo de un día de trabajo mientras se levantaba para alistarse. "Pero la División de Inteligencia probablemente me arrancará la cabeza si no reciben mis reportes hoy".

OOO

Apenas le dijeron otra palabra a Misato que pudiera ponerla curiosa, pero luego de que se fue, la situación difícilmente cambió del todo. Shinji se sentó en silencio, sin dar más que un breve vistazo al lado opuesto de la mesa de vez en cuando. El episodio con Misato no había sido más que una corta diversión del torbellino en su cabeza y aún menor para el dolor en su pecho.

Pero el silencio no ayudó del todo; sólo hizo las cosas peores. Se volvió constrictivo. Eventualmente sintió que apenas y podía seguir respirando. Una parte de él quería huir de ello, pero sabía bastante bien que eso no ayudaría. Tenía que romperlo, hablar, antes de que se volviera insoportable.

"Así que… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

Al principio Shinji pensó que ella sólo estaba meditando sobre eso ella misma, pero cuando la forma inerte de su rejuvenecida esposa que estaba encogida sobre la mesa de la cocina no mostró ninguna señal de respuesta, empezó a dudar sobre si ella en realidad había escuchado su pregunta.

"Asuka, ¿Qué…?"

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?"

Suspiró. Luego de que el mundo hubiera muerto, incluso tras semejante catástrofe imposible, ella casi inmediatamente había adoptado una actitud profesional, llevando a los dos adelante, haciendo planes, encargándose de todo lo necesario, antes de que se permitiera a sí misma a cooperar con los traumáticos eventos del Tercer Impacto. Se había visto tan fuerte otra vez, justo como ella había sido antes de su devastador encuentro con el 15º Ángel.

Pero ahora…

Ahora parecía justo como entonces, el resultado de ese horrible ataque en su psique, cuando él sólo podía ver como la vida se estaba escapando de ella. Quizás aún peor. Esa voz hueca con la que lo interrumpió, la amargura que sonó con cada palabra que dijo sin moverse un centímetro; todos esos eran lo atributos de la Asuka que más odiaba. La Asuka a la que ya nada le importaba. La Asuka que se había dado por vencida.

¿Cómo podía? ¿Cómo podía darse por vencida ahora, que Aki estaba…

"Deberíamos… deberíamos preguntarle a la Dra. Akagi. Tal vez ella sepa cómo podemos… regresar o…" se interrumpió, suspirando cansinamente, "o hacer que ella venga aquí…"

Asuka simplemente se rió de su idea. "Viajar en el tiempo es prácticamente imposible. Y Akagi ni siquiera es una experta en ese campo. De gran ayuda sería ella…"

"Pero **debe** de ser posible", protestó él. "Quiero decir – nosotros somos la mejor prueba de eso, ¿No?"

"¿Y eso a dónde crees que nos llevaría?" le espetó de vuelta, algo de su fuego finalmente regresando. "Nos llamarían locos o nos harían pruebas y exámenes hasta la muerte. ¿Así que por qué y cómo _alguien_ debería ayudarnos con algo que la ciencia indica que es imposible? ¡A menos claro que tengas un conveniente método para superar la velocidad de la luz!"

"Pero… ¿Debemos entonces quedarnos sin hacer nada y darnos por vencidos? ¡Q-quiero decir, tenemos que decirle a alguien de todas formas! ¡Tenemos que hacer lo posible para que no vuelva a suceder! ¡Tenemos que advertir a la gente!"

"¿Siquiera te escuchas a ti mismo?"

"¡Pero tenemos que hacer _alg_…!"

"¡¿CUÁL ES EL PUNTO?!" Asuka de repente gritó llena de frustración. "¡¿Por qué debería importarme hacer todo esto de nuevo?! ¡¿Por qué debería hacer todo en mi poder para hacer de este un mundo mejor cuando me lo quitó todo?! ¿Sólo para que pueda resetearse **una vez más**?"

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. "Así que… ¿De verdad ya te diste por vencida?" murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza. "¿Y si ella regresó con nosotros después de todo? ¿No deberíamos ir a… casa? ¿Afuera? ¿A tratar de encontrarla?"

"Ella no…" susurró, conteniendo los sollozos en completo contraste con su previo arrebato de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se desplomaba de vuelta en su silla. "No puedo… _sentirla_. Ella no está aquí".

"Asuka…" Shinji suspiró un poco aliviado, aunque tristemente. Pero sabía que reprender a la pelirroja sobre sus creencias en sus naturales instintos maternos y sus limitaciones no ayudarían del todo ahora.

Ella tembló y su voz ahora se quebró por completo. "¿De… de verdad crees que quisiera aceptar esto nada más así? ¿Que de verdad quiero rendirme en semejante asunto tan fácilmente?" Sus lágrimas cayeron libremente ahora en la mesa, cada gota incrementando el dolor en el corazón de Shinji aún más. "Pero… pero entre más lo pienso, menos veo una posible solución".

Cuando se volvió insoportable de ver, Shinji rápidamente fue hacia ella, abrazándola. Se sintió culpable al darse cuenta cuán egoísta sus intenciones habían sido, sintiendo su calidez tranquilizarlo mientras ella se recargaba contra su pecho y lo rodeaba con sus brazos. Pero sintiéndola tranquilizarse mientras pasaba una mano sobre su espalda, su consciencia le recordó que ella lo necesitaba tanto como él la necesitaba ahora.

"¿Qué hay de Misato?" eventualmente intentó de nuevo con cuidado. "Al menos podemos decirle a ella".

Pero Asuka sacudió su cabeza antes de que él siquiera terminara de formular su idea. "Ella ya se encarga de nosotros más de lo que es bueno para alguien en su posición", murmuró. "Si ella supiera lo que vamos a soportar en las siguientes batallas, tal vez trate de encontrar alguna forma de alejarnos de ellas o al menos a salvo, lo cual muy probablemente sólo empeore las cosas.

OOO

Pasaron la mayor parte del día en silencio tras su disputa. Apenas y se movieron de la mesa mientras el tiempo pasaba lenta y dolorosamente. La hora del almuerzo vino y se fue, pero aunque ya se habían perdido el desayuno, ninguno de ellos tenía apetito. Todo lo que hicieron fue pensar.

Y Asuka odiaba eso. No podía, no quería pensar con ese agujero negro que le estaba comiendo el corazón desde adentro. Cuando su mente empezaba a vagar, siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión imposible: Aki se había ido. Un desastre tan completamente irreal había golpeado y destruido el mismo origen de su felicidad.

Cada fibra de su ser protestó contra ese hecho, gritándole que sólo era una horrible pesadilla o la muy cruel broma de un ser superior. Pero sabía, desde el momento en que despertó sin Shinji a su lado, desde que notó dónde estaba, el estado en el que se encontraba. Sólo tenía que abrir sus ojos para saberlo. Esto era real. No podía explicar cómo o por qué, pero sabía que era real.

Aki se había ido.

Como niña, había sido devastador el perder a su madre, la persona más importante para ella en ese entonces, la que amaba más que a nadie y quería nada más que atención a cambio.

Ahora, como madre, también había perdido a su hija, y de nuevo la persona más cercana a su corazón había sido arrancada fuera de su vida, porque había fallado en proteger a Aki de esta amenaza desconocida. Pero la culpa era nada contra el vacío dentro de ella.

Tal vez esa maldición de la que una vez le habló a Shinji existía después de todo. Una maldición dirigida directamente a ese lazo especial entre madre e hija, cortándolo mucho antes de tiempo en la forma más espantosa.

Ambos dieron un respingo de sorpresa, sobresaltados por una fracción de segundo por el fuerte, ahora tan desconocido sonido en su memoria del timbre activándose.

"¿Quién… quién podrá ser?" Shinji se preguntó, levantándose de su silla para atender la puerta.

La curiosidad de Asuka sin embargo era inexistente. "¿Importa?" murmuró, pero más para ella misma dado que él ya estaba fuera de alcance.

Escuchó el rechinido de la puerta abrirse un momento después, seguido por el jadeo de sorpresa de Shinji. "¿Oh? H-hola".

"¿Qué hay? Katsuragi me pidió que pasara a verlos a los dos cuando tuviera tiempo".

¿Esa voz…? No, no podía ser…

Aun así, se encontró a sí misma poniéndose de pie, los cuales se movieron casi por su cuenta hacia el vestíbulo.

"¿K-Kaji…?" Asuka no pudo hacer más que mirar fijamente al hombre con cola de caballo, sus ojos como platos eventualmente pasando nerviosamente a Shinji que estaba a su lado. Rara vez había sentido tal inseguridad como en ese momento, esta situación nunca había siquiera la había pensado para prepararse. Se había olvidado por completo que todo esto significaba que _él_ también estaría aquí.

No podía negar que había habido un pinchazo de celos cuando Shinji abrazó a Misato tan afectuosamente, algo que ella no habían sentido en años. Cuando la otra única persona femenina en el planeta compitiendo por el amor de tu esposo es tu propia hija, no hay mucha razón para tal sentimiento. Pero aunque a veces había extrañado a su vieja guardiana y aunque sabía dónde estaba Shinji con Misato y dónde con ella, la escena le había hecho dolorosamente claro que tendría que compartirlo de nuevo en cierta medida, también con gente con la que no quería. Era más difícil de lo que había pensado que sería no ser tragada por todas estas resurgentes, viejas emociones y recordarse a sí misma del presente.

Y ahora, ahí estaba parado el hombre que había admirado por tantos años y se encontró con el otro lado de la moneda. Aún recordaba lo mucho que había buscado su atención, que la aceptara como un adulto, lo mucho que había querido encontrar su satisfacción con este pedazo de hombre, al grado un enamoramiento ilusorio. Aún recordaba también la tristeza, rabia y negación ante su 'desaparición' incluso luego de que Shinji le dijo secamente que estaba muerto.

También recordaba que era, sin embargo – y no pudo evitar suprimir una diminuta sonrisa ante eso – más guapo.

OOO

Kaji se quedó sólo por unos cuantos minutos antes de excusarse para ir de nuevo al trabajo, pero no antes de llevar a Shinji aparte cuando llegaron a la puerta.

"No estaba seguro de qué hacer con este repentino malestar", admitió con una última mirada a la pelirroja. "Pero creo que esto realmente es algo más que sus usuales calambres". Su juguetona sonrisa se materializó. "Ni siquiera trató de arrojarse a sí misma hacia mí".

"Lo… lo sé Sr. Kaji", Shinji concurrió.

"Y tú no pareces ser el mismo de siempre tampoco".

"¿Eh?" ¿Sospechaba él algo? ¿Lo había notado ya de alguna forma? Era su trabajo descubrir secretos después de todo. Shinji sabía que Asuka no estaba de acuerdo en que buscaran ayuda, pero si Kaji lo había descubierto por su cuenta…

"Sí, ¿Seguro que ustedes dos no quieren ir a ver a un doctor?"

"N-no", Shinji exhaló, tratando de no mostrar su decepción mientras sus esperanzas eran aplastadas. "Sólo… sólo estamos un poco cansados".

"¿Cansados, huh?" Kaji sonrió conocedoramente. "Bueno, me voy. Traten de no estar tan cansados otra vez mañana".

Con una última señal de despedida, el hombre sin afeitar se fue y la puerta se cerró tras él.

Y aún cuando sus palabras no tuvieron el significado que Shinji había pensado, lo dejaron preguntándose.

"¿Qué fue eso?" las palabras de Asuka lo sacaron de sus pensamientos al regresar a ella. El efecto positivo que la visita de Kaji tuvo en ella, aunque mínimo, había sido muy corto.

"Simplemente notó que no éramos los mismos de siempre".

"¿Los mismos de siempre?" repitió ella murmurando, antes de caer en silencio otra vez y quedándose así por algo de tiempo.

Shinji trató de distraerse a sí mismo en la cocina. Aunque sólo preparó una sopa rápida para un almuerzo tardío. Después de todo, no sospechaba que ella estuviera más hambrienta que él mismo. Sólo fue cuando colocó el tazón enfrente de ella que de repente habló otra vez. "Ella me odiaría, ¿Sabes?"

"¿Hm?" No podía seguir del todo sus pensamientos.

"Mi vieja yo. Ella odiaría en lo que me convertí. Convertirme en esposa y…" sus labios temblaron mientras forzaba afuera la palabra, "… y madre. Encontrar mi felicidad contigo de todas las personas. Ella – yo – nunca quise nada de eso. Todo lo que me importaba era ser la mejor. La mejor piloto, la mejor estudiante, la mejor en todo, y sólo el mejor era suficiente para mí a cambio. Una familia sólo habría sido un estorbo. Tenía bastante que hacer cuidándome a mí misma, no podía perder mi tiempo y esfuerzos preocupándome por los demás".

"Así que cambiaste tus visiones. Eso no es nada por lo que haya que sentirse culpable", la tranquilizó.

"Pero en una forma, la traicioné a 'ella'. Todo por lo que vivió y por lo que no. Es por eso que ella me odiaría. Por aceptarte. Por permitirme enamorarme de ti. Por amar mi nueva vida". Le sonrió débilmente por un segundo mientras colocaba su mano con dulzura en su espalda. "Ella incluso me odiaría por disfrutar este tacto. No sé cómo podría ser ella otra vez".

"Haces que tu vieja yo suene peor de lo que era". Sacudió su cabeza. "La gente cambia, Asuka. Especialmente cuando crece. Eso es completamente normal, incluso si va tan lejos como arrojar todo en lo que creías por la borda. Aprendemos de nuestros errores, aprendemos de la gente nueva que conocemos, aprendemos de las nuevas experiencias que adquirimos. Si nos aferramos a nuestras creencias y nunca las cuestionamos o nunca nos atrevemos a seguir adelante, debido al miedo a las posibilidades desconocidas que ese paso tal vez traiga, siempre estaríamos atormentados con las preguntas de lo que pudo haber sido".

"¿Y qué?" habló ella en un tono que le hizo preguntarse sobre si lo había escuchado del todo. Al menos no era la respuesta que ella había querido oír.

Shinji cerró sus ojos, volviendo a pensar sus palabras. "Ella no te odiaría. Si lo hiciera, ella nunca se habría convertido en ti en primer lugar. Dudo que 'él' me odiara. Aunque probablemente le sorprendería ver en lo que se convirtió un día. Pero más importante: Yo tampoco lo odio. Él estaba demasiado asustado, demasiado lleno de inseguridad y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Aún así no puedo odiarlo, porque sé muy bien por qué él era así. Pero… Asuka…" formuló lo que había tenido en mente desde que Kaji se fue. "¿Sabes?, si no queremos que nadie lo sepa, debemos asegurarnos de que no sospechen nada, tenemos que actuar exactamente como los de antes". Cuidadosamente la miró por alguna reacción. "¿De verdad crees poder con eso?"

Ella no respondió, desviando sus ojos al suelo. Ambos sabían lo que eso demandaría de ellos en esta situación actual. Pero mientras que una depresión iría relativamente fácil con su viejo estilo de vida, sería mil veces peor para ella mantener esa feroz actitud de su vieja yo. Al menos mientras no hubiera señal de su única hija…

OOO

El Sol de la mañana brilló a través de la ventana, habiéndola despertado ya desde hacía un rato. Pero no se había movido desde entonces.

No quería darse la vuelta para sentir a otra persona a su lado. No quería abrir sus ojos para ver si estaba en el dormitorio de su hermosa casa. Trató de no escuchar los sonidos afuera que no deberían de estar ahí. No quería hacer nada del todo.

Mientras lo hiciera, podía mantener la esperanza de que el día previo sólo había sido un mal sueño después de todo o lo que fuera que sucedió simplemente se revirtió; que estaría de vuelta en ese mundo, tan solo y desolado para algunos, pero ya tan lleno para ella con sólo sus dos personas más importantes estando ahí.

Pero las lágrimas que escaparon de sus ojos eran prueban suficiente de que sus esperanzas fueron en vano.

OOO

Hacía ruido.

Eso fue lo que Shinji notó primero cuando salieron del edificio del departamento, incluso antes de que se diera cuenta del perfectamente intacto horizonte. Que no hubiera ningún signo de destrucción del Tercer Impacto era de esperarse, pero igual que el súbito, abrumador silencio había sido extraño, fue tomado por sorpresa ante el impacto de los sonidos de miles de motores, autos tocando la bocina, sitios de construcción – y de la gente.

No se encontraron muchos peatones de camino a la escuela, pero tras ver sólo dos humanos por tanto tiempo parecía irreal pasar al lado de una docena. Tras año de aislamiento, de repente se sentía como si acabaran de regresar de una isla desierta, como si la humanidad hubiera vivido sin ellos y no al revés.

Era extraño y a la vez tan familiar, recordar todas esas pequeñas cosas como detenerse ante un semáforo en rojo, cuidarse de los autos cuando cruzabas la calle, o el propio camino a la escuela.

Pero mientras que estas viejas nuevas impresiones lo golpeaban, no podía realmente enfocarse en ninguna de ellas. A menudo sus ojos iban hacia la adolescente a su lado que había sido su esposa y madre de su hija hacía menos de dos días. Más de una vez quiso preguntarle si realmente estaba preparada para esto. Pero estaría mintiendo si dijera que él mismo se sentía cerca de estar listo. No podían esconderlo para siempre. Tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentarlos.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió la mano de ella acariciar la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Ella no dijo nada y mantuvo su estoica vista adelante, pero entendió de todas formas. Expresó sus gracias regresando la leve presión. No sería adecuado que los vieran así, pero mantuvieron su apoyo silencioso hasta que estaban a una cuadra de la escuela.

Desde ahí, Shinji caminó un poco adelantado como habían decidido. No había sido inusual para Asuka no querer ser vista con él, así que probablemente causaría menos preguntas que si entraban lado a lado. Y lo último que necesitaban hoy eran preguntas estúpidas.

Mientras eventualmente entraba al salón de clases 2-A, de nuevo estaba sintiendo esa alegría corrompida al confrontarse con tantos rostros familiares. Tres en particular destacaban de entre la masa.

Luchó duro consigo mismo para no correr hacia ellos, repitiendo la escena cuando se reunió con Misato al menos con los dos chicos, que solían ser sus mejores – y por un largo tiempo únicos – amigos. Fue, sin embargo, la tercera persona quien se apresuró hacia él en su camino a su viejo pupitre.

"¿Dónde estuvieron ayer?" La Representante de la Clase Hikari Horaki demandó saber siempre tan estricta.

"¿Uh? ¿No nos justificaron?" Shinji se preguntó, tratando de recordar su cuartada. "Asuka estaba enferma y…"

Una pesada palmada contra su hombro lo lanzó hacia delante. "Sí claro", Touji lo interrumpió, sonriendo confiadamente. "¿Desde cuándo necesitas cuidarla cuando ella no se siente tan bien? Vamos Ikari, escúpelo: ¿Cómo estuvo?"

Shinji tuvo que suprimir una sonrisa propia mientras luchó contra el impulso de tomarlo por sorpresa y contarle en detalle lo bueno que "eso" realmente era más allá de las fantasías adolescentes del atleta. Pero se recordó a sí mismo que para todos excepto Asuka y él, era el mismo tímido e ingenuo chico que ellos habían conocido por los últimos meses. Su respuesta fue igualmente corta.

"¿Huh?"

"Oh, ¿A quién estás tratando de engañar? No puedo decir que esté muy alegre con tu elección, pero creo que el carácter no importa mucho cuando se trata de eso y el cuerpo está bien, así que… ¿Qué parte se sintió mejor? Los senos, ¿Verdad? Tan lisos y suaves…"

"Uh… ¿Qu…?" Shinji ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse mucho para sonrojarse, aunque no debido a las implicaciones, sino más bien al salivar embarazoso de su amigo mientras Touji continuaba listando y describiendo – al menos lo que esperaba que fuera – el tacto de las distintas partes del cuerpo femenino. Esa mirada soñadora fue instantáneamente reemplazada por una de miedo sin embargo, cuando una chica molesta le hizo percatarse de su presencia.

"¡Suzuhara!" Hikari gritó en advertencia, pellizcando la oreja de Touji rápidamente en un doloroso apretón.

"Owowow, demonios Jefa de Clase, ¿Qué pasa?" se quejó hasta que la morena lo dejó ir a regañadientes.

"¡Aún tienes que regar las flores!"

"¡¿Otra vez?! ¡Ow!" Sin dejar ningún punto débil en su excusa por detenerlo de hacer cosas que hicieran que le gustara menos, Hikari se llevó arrastrando al deportista.

"Nunca aprenderá", Kensuke dio una risa ahogada ante la demostración, pero cualquier esperanza de que aceptara la historia de Shinji mejor que su amigo impulsado por la testosterona fue rápidamente enterrada. "¿Así que realmente dónde estuvieron ustedes dos?"

"Pero acabo de decir…"

"Tiene algo que ver con NERV, ¿Verdad? Algo tan secreto que ni siquiera a ti te permitieron admitir tanto".

Shinji suspiró por dentro. Recordaba a Kensuke lo bastante bien como para saber que quisiera admitirlo o no, nunca oiría el fin de de ello en la cruzada del chico de lentes por la verdad detrás de ese secreto. Pensando desesperadamente por una excusa, notó a Asuka parada en la entrada, aparentemente habiendo visto la escena por un rato.

"Eh… sí, ¿Sabes qué?, Aún tengo algo que discutir con Asuka…" rápidamente murmuró, dirigiéndose hacia su compañera. Parado con su espalda hacia la clase, se permitió respirar profundamente.

"¿Difícil comienzo?" Asuka se figuró, manteniendo sus ojos en el salón.

"Era de esperare, supongo. Pero aún así…" murmuró, sacudiendo su cabeza levemente mientras suspiraba. "Es extraño. Son justo tal y como los recuerdo pero…"

"Se ven tan jóvenes", Asuka terminó asintiendo.

"Hey, ¿Sobre qué están murmurando ustedes dos tórtolos?" Touji les gritó al notar su distancia.

"¡Que eres un cerdo inmaduro!" Asuka le ladró de vuelta en su intento por revivir su viejo espíritu, pero para Shinji fue notablemente muy forzado.

En ese momento notó a Asuka temblar casi imperceptiblemente y siguiendo su mirada, pudo entender la razón bastante bien.

Ahí estaba; ese enigma de tanto tiempo: clonada desde los restos de su madre; parcialmente Ángel; aquella con el poder de regresar a cada ser humano del planeta de vuelta a la nada. Tras verla por años sólo como eso, en la tremenda forma que ella había tomado en el final, parecía imposible volver a ver a la delicada chica de catorce años que era Rei Ayanami de la misma forma otra vez.

Se sintió más extraño verla caminar pasando a su lado mientras entraba, hacia su escritorio donde colgó su maletín en el gancho a un lado del pupitre antes de sentarse. Incluso la forma en que descansó su cabeza en su mano y dejó su vista pronto vagar del interior del salón de clases hacia fuera a través de la ventana; todo parecía tan… normal.

Claro, Rei siempre había tenido un aura de misterio o, dependiendo de tu punto de vista, rareza acerca de ella. Pero nunca había habido serias dudas al respecto de que, aunque retraída, incluso algo apática y a pesar de su apariencia única, ella era un ser humano "normal".

De repente, preció mucho más difícil seguir con sus planes.

OOO

Asuka miró fijamente a la lata abierta enfrente de ella. Se había sentido sedienta cuando regresó hoy de la escuela; sola, dado que Shinji tenía labores de limpieza. Pero tan pronto se sentó en la mesa, se sintió incapaz de mover la fría limonada a sus labios. De hecho, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de moverse del todo.

Sólo habían sido unos pocos días ahora, pero se sentía tan cansada, tan exhausta. Había intentado pretender que todo estaba bien, ¿Pero cómo podía tener éxito cuando nada realmente lo estaba? Actuar agresiva y arrogante una vez había sido un escudo natural para esconder su dolor de los otros, pero construirlo había sido un lento y fracturado proceso que había empezado mucho antes de la muerte de su madre, un poco antes de su pérdida de la cordura. Esto sin embargo, había venido como una sorpresa total, deteniéndola en seco antes de que pudiera prepararse de alguna manera.

No podía sacárselo de la mente. No importaba dónde estaba, no importaba lo que veía, siempre la recordaba. Cómo podía atender a las clases, cuando todo en lo que podía pensar era esa sonrisa que probablemente nunca volvería a ver o el pequeño y cálido cuerpo de su pequeño angelito de cabello café que tal vez nunca volvería a sostener en sus brazos otra vez.

Le dio una mirada al reloj. 4:30 pm. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que en dos horas más, le tendría que decir a Aki que se cepillara los dientes y se alistara para ir a la cama, lo cual tomaría al menos otra hora hasta que se durmiera.

"¿Aún no te sientes bien?"

Asuka salió de súbito de sus pensamientos. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo mucho que sus manos se habían estado sacudiendo, levemente aplastando la lata que había sostenido todo el tiempo.

Misato pasó a su lado en su camino al refrigerador, sacando una cerveza para sí misma. Asuka ni siquiera notó cuando llegó a casa. "Si aún no estás mejor…" la mujer preocupada continuó, abriendo la lata mientras se sentaba en el lado opuesto de la mesa. "¿Estás segura de que no quieres ver a un doctor?"

"¡Sí, estoy segura!" Asuka gruñó con fuerza, intentando parecer únicamente molesta. Pero sólo logró mantener el acto por un segundo antes de dejarse desparramar al frente con un suspiro cansado, descansando su cabeza contra las palmas de sus manos. "Sólo me siento…"

"¿Agotada?" Misato terminó por ella. "Bueno, eso pasa de cuando en cuando. Pero conociéndote, probablemente te sientas mejor una vez que estés en tu EVA".

"¿Mi EVA?" Asuka la miró, casi en shock. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso.

"¿Lo olvidaste? Ustedes dos tienen una prueba de sincronización hoy. Eso es, si están dispuestos. Ellos aún están un poco delicados por ese 'incidente' a pesar de haber desmantelado el complejo entero pieza por pieza, así que las cabinas de prueba aún están fuera de toda cuestión incluso si ahora ya todo fue reconstruido".

"¿Incidente?" Asuka musitó, más para sí misma. De repente se dio cuenta de que ellos – o al menos ella – no había pensado realmente sobre el tiempo al que habían regresado. Había visto las fechas, pero no habían significado mucho para ella. Y la escuela había sido demasiado ordinaria como para ser un recordatorio distintivo. El único 'incidente' con las cabinas de prueba que podía recordar fue cuando fueron expulsados mientras estaban desnudos en ellas.

Lo cual significaba que el Ángel sombra sería el siguiente en venir. El que se tragó…

"Vaya, aún de mal humor…" Misato comentó con una mirada de lástima, la cual fue reemplazada rápidamente por una sonrisa cuidadosa. "¿Miedo de que Shinji finalmente te venciera? Te ha estado alcanzando bastante rápido recientemente".

"No, eso no…" Asuka empezó con voz fuerte, pero luego recordó su rol otra vez. No habría reaccionado con una simple única negación, ¿Verdad? "Quiero decir: ¡Claro que no! Estas… pruebas son aburridas, eso es todo. ¡Ya sabemos que soy la mejor de todas formas!"

Qué infantil…

OOO

"Y pensar que vestiríamos esto otra vez", Shinji murmuró, sonriendo cansadamente mientras miraba al traje de contacto gris y azul sobre su cuerpo.

Asuka no se sentía con ganas de comentar en una trivialidad como esta sin embargo. Se recargó con su espalda contra la pared lateral del elevador que traería a los pilotos a la pasarela que llevaba a las cabinas de contacto de sus EVAS. No fue que ella lo ignorara, aunque probablemente eso parecía – como tenía intención de – ella lo entendió muy bien.

Era incluso peor que cuando se puso su viejo uniforme de escuela de nuevo por primera vez. Este traje rojo presurizado que encerraba apretadamente su piel; solía vestirlo orgullosamente como un símbolo de su rango y status como piloto, pero ahora sólo le recordaba una vida que con gusto había dejado atrás cuando finalmente fue capaz de. Cuando presionó el botón que causó que el traje se contrajera alrededor de ella hasta que no hubiera aire interfiriendo entre su cuerpo y el material conductor, casi se había sentido prisionera por él.

"¿Asuka?"

"Lo siento, Shinji, pero no estoy de humor para charlar", siseó fuertemente, recordando que él no se detendría de otra forma.

"Perdón…" Shinji entendió cómo interpretar el tono detrás de sus palabras corteses. "Sólo pensé que sería de ayuda un poco de apoyo".

"¿Quién dice que necesito apoyo?" refunfuñó ella bajo su aliento.

"Hey, no lo dije sólo por ti. Y-yo también estoy nervioso. Después de todo, yo realmente nunca estaba…"

"¿Nervioso?" Asuka explotó dejando de apoyarse en la pared y dirigiéndose hacia él mientras señalaba en dirección a las jaulas. "¡Mi madre está ahí! Cuando me enteré de eso sólo tuve unos cuantos minutos y estaba demasiado ocupada como para contemplar eso por completo. Y ahora de repente estaré con ella por horas. ¿Cómo se supone que suprima eso? Aún si quisiera, no estoy segura de poder bloquearla otra vez".

"Pero… ¿Por qué bloquearla?" un confundido Shinji preguntó.

Asuka suspiró en silencio por el enojo. Que no pudiera figurarse eso por sí mismo… "¿No crees que se darían cuenta si nuestro radio de sincronización de repente subió como un cohete a comparación de nuestros últimos resultados en tan poco tiempo?"

"¿No sería eso justo lo que necesitamos? ¿Una prueba que podamos usar para confirmar que nuestra historia es verdad? Entonces podríamos contarles".

"Pensé que ya habíamos tenido esta discusión. Ellos buscarían explicaciones más realistas que viajar en el tiem…" Un movimiento de blanco y azul en una esquina que vio de reojo rápidamente la calló.

Pero si Rei había oído demasiado mientras entraba al elevador, no dejó que se notara. Por supuesto, habría sido una sorpresa si ella hubiera hecho algo más que caminar a su lugar de costumbre en la puerta del elevador y esperar a ser transportada hacia arriba.

OOO

"Bueno, chicos, ha pasado un tiempo desde que tuvieron la oportunidad de estar ahí, ¿Huh?" La voz de Misato se escuchó a través del comunicador.

Asuka se estremeció ante la ironía en esas palabras. En verdad había sido un largo tiempo, aunque la Mayor sólo se refería a las dos o tres semanas desde su último despliegue contra un Ángel – ¿O fue una prueba de compatibilidad cruzada? ¿No era eso alrededor de estos días? ¿Hoy quizás? ¿O aún no sucedía? Había habido demasiadas pruebas que realmente no podía recordar.

"No se pongan demasiado cómodos", la Dra. Akagi la sacó de sus pensamientos. "He preparado otra prueba en la nueva Caja de Pribnow para la siguiente semana y estoy segura de recibir un OK".

"Sólo terminemos con esto", Asuka refunfuñó bajo su aliento, antes de darse cuenta de que en verdad había dicho eso en voz alta. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de repetir sus palabras más fuerte y agresivamente.

Jadeó involuntariamente cuando la conexión fue establecida de repente. Solía ser completamente natural para ella, pero después de todo este tiempo vino como una sorpresa. Pudo sentirla de nuevo, sus manos alrededor de los controles en forma de mariposa por su cuenta; recordó exactamente qué tenía que hacer, qué pensar, _cómo_ tenía que pensar para que este gigante se moviera bajo su control. Pero más importante, pudo sentirla a _ella_, la cálida presencia envolviendo a Asuka, bañándola en un aura de pura felicidad.

"¡No!" violentamente sacudió su cabeza en un intento de escapar del abrazo que parte de ella añoró tanto. "No, no puedo. Lo siento… Mama…"

Cerrando fuertemente sus ojos que empezaban a quemar con lágrimas se forzó a sí misma a ignorar la intensa sensación que la hacía sentir tan enfermizamente cómoda.

OOO

"¿Tú…?"

No tuvo que terminar su pregunta, ella ya la sabía.

Estaban solos en su camino de salida de NERV, pero se habían mantenido en silencio y no habían hablado acerca de lo que había sucedido durante la prueba hasta que estuvieron cerca de la última parada del tren que estaban usando, sentados lado a lado con un pequeño espacio entre ellos.

Asuka asintió.

"Yo también la sentí", Shinji murmuró, antes de quedarse en silencio.

De nuevo, sólo se oyó el estruendo del tren mientras se movía sobre los rieles, los minutos pasando sin que se dijera una palabra.

"Al… al menos ahora podemos estar seguros, de que realmente – de alguna forma – volvimos en el tiempo".

"¿Crees que algo lo bastante poderoso como para crear semejante mundo hasta el más mínimo detalle no sería capaz de emular las almas de nuestras madres?" se encontró a sí misma respondiendo.

"Para ser honesto: No".

Asuka se tragó el sollozo que se estaba formando en su garganta. Ella sabía. Ella sabía que él tenía razón. Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil. Ya había estado segura, pero aún había habido algo de esperanza. Pero ya no más.

Un enemigo con el que tal vez pudieran ser capaces de pelear de alguna forma. Pero el tiempo era un enemigo contra el que no tenía armas.

¿Un enemigo…?

"Hicimos las pruebas en nuestros EVAS debido al incidente en la Caja de Pribnow", recordó ella. "Eso quiere decir que el siguiente Ángel será la sombra".

"Sí, lo sé. En poco más de una semana. Quizás dos. Revisé la fecha el día que regresamos".

Su confesión la sorprendió un poco. "¿Recuerdas tan bien en qué periodo de tiempo todo esto sucedió?"

"Claro", respondió él, casi como si estuviera sorprendido de que ella no lo hiciera. "Atacó poco después del onceavo aniversario".

"¿El onceavo aniversario…?" Asuka repitió mientras buscaba en su memoria. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al figurarlo. "¿Te refieres a…?"

Shinji asintió. "De la muerte de mi madre". Dijo simplemente, antes de sonreír débilmente. "O más bien su absorción".

OOO

Casi había pasado una semana ahora, pero ninguno de ellos se había adaptado realmente todavía. Habían ido a la escuela y a NERV como les era requerido y aparentemente había sido suficiente incluso para sus más cercanos amigos no notar nada demasiado inusual.

_'Quizás una de las ventajas de no salir mucho en primer lugar_', Shinji pensó sonriendo cansadamente para sí mismo. Él y otros cuantos estaban ocupados barriendo el piso de su salón de clases, igual que el resto de sus compañeros de clase estaban más o menos ocupados limpiando todo lo demás, cuando notó a Rei arrodillarse en el otro lado del salón, exprimiendo una jerga en una cubeta de agua. Verla así, recordó de lo que se había acordado en ese momento, sin saber cuán cerca de la verdad realmente había estado.

'_Justo como…_' Suspiró. '_… mamá…_'

Sus ojos se abrieron de súbito cuando otra memoria le alarmó peligro… demasiado tarde…

WACK

La escoba conectó con fuerza con su cabeza y un dolor agudo se extendió desde el punto de impacto. En situaciones como esta se alegraba de que Touji fuera su amigo y no su enemigo.

OOO

"¡TÚ! ¡Regresa a trabajar!" Hikari gritó al salón desde la puerta, pero Asuka apenas y lo registró.

"En serio, estos chicos a veces…"

No es que ella ignorara a la jefa de clase.

"¿Chicos? Eso me recuerda…"

Apenas y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas últimamente.

"¿Asuka?"

Ella sólo funcionaba.

"Ehm… ¿Asuka?"

No le prestó mucha atención al tímido llamado de su amiga, sus ojos fijos en el suelo del pasillo mientras lo barría. Era bastante difícil combatir las visiones de una pequeña niña de cabello café bailando alrededor de ella y demandando atención. Si sucumbía a ellas…

"¿Asuka, estás bien?"

Finalmente se dio cuenta de que debía responder. "¿Hm? Sí…"

Un suspiro de alivio vino de su amiga. "Bien, um… ¿Puedo… bueno… pedirte un favor?"

La escoba se detuvo. Asuka parpadeó ante la ahora familiar sensación de deja vu, tratando de recordar lo que Hikari había querido de ella en una situación familiar. La memoria le regresó bastante rápido

Asuka miró a Hikari, y la morena lo tomó como señal para que continuara. "Verás, hay un amigo de Kodama y, bueno, él… él…"

"Quiere una cita conmigo", Asuka terminó por ella, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

"Bueno, sí…"

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza la escoba. "Lo lamento, no… puedo".

"¿Eh? Pero ni siquiera sabes cuándo quiere tener una cita contigo", Hikari se preguntó perpleja. Su rostro de repente se encendió cuando aparentemente dio con una razón por la negativa instantánea de su amiga. "¿Hay alguien más?"

Tomada por sorpresa, Asuka casi sonrió honestamente por primera vez desde su pérdida. Pero fue rápidamente ahogada en la enfermiza culpa ante la venidera negativa de los últimos años que había pasado felizmente con Shinji y luego también con… "No, creo que no", rápidamente dejó salir. "Uh, pero… pero claro está Kaji…"

"Oh por favor, "Hikari rogó, inclinándose levemente. "Es sólo una vez. Estoy segura de que al Sr. Kaji no le importará si sales con alguien aunque sea una vez".

'_Incluso ella sabía cuán ridículo fue eso_', Asuka se dio cuenta ante el sarcasmo difícil de no percibir en el comentario de su amiga morena. '_O pensó que yo misma no lo decía realmente en serio_'.

"Supongo no te rendirás de todas formas…" se figuró.

"Prometí hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, lo siento", Hikari explicó, visiblemente avergonzada, su disculpa verdadera. "De haber sabido que eras tú a quien me pidió invitarte, no habría estado de acuerdo".

"Ustedes los japoneses y su honor…" Asuka murmuró.

"¿Entonces lo harás…?" la Jefa de Clase preguntó esperanzada.

"Hazle saber que me espere mañana a las cinco en la feria", Asuka recordó la fecha. "Pero no prometo nada".

A su amiga no pareció importarle dado que estaba demasiado feliz en haber tenido éxito con su difícil tarea. "¡Oh muchas gracias! ¡No te preocupes! Estoy segura de que es un buen tipo, así que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras".

Asuka gruñó en silencio, sabiendo ya por completo lo que no quería hacer.

OOO

Había un silencio incómodo en el elevador, al menos en la opinión de Shinji. Claro, él siempre había sido reservado por decir al menos, pero estaba seguro de que – si quisiera – podía hablar mucho más abiertamente con otros ahora.

_Otros_, sí. Con _ella_ por otra parte, era como si nada hubiera cambiado del todo.

Había evitado a Rei tal vez más de lo intencionado en estos últimos días. Pero ahora, con las últimas pruebas de sincronización habiendo terminado y de camino a casa, se encontró a sí mismo separado de Asuka y de los demás, "atrapado" solo con Rei durante la duración del viaje, sin escapatoria.

Era patético y lo sabía. Todos estos años había esperado por una oportunidad como esta, hablar con ella una vez más, obtener las respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera había pensado hasta que había sido demasiado tarde. Y ahora aquí estaba, simplemente mirando su espalda mientras estaba parada ahí como siempre enfrente de las puertas del elevador, incapaz de abrir la boca como si estuviera sellada.

¿A qué le temía? ¿Que de repente se diera la vuelta para licuarlo? Eso absolutamente no tenía sentido. ¿Tal vez le contaría a su padre si hablaba demasiado? No, estaba seguro de que podía hablar lo bastante cautelosamente para no hacerle despertar sospechas. E incluso si ella notaba algo, no significaría instantáneamente que todo estaba perdido.

Probablemente sólo era que ella había perdido su inocencia en sus ojos. Pensó que tenía que hacer las paces con eso, muy pronto después de que sucedió en realidad. Pero nunca tuvo que encararla después de eso – no hasta ahora. ¿Era semejante hipócrita? Sabía que aún necesitaba hablar con ella, estar ahí para ella, ayudarla. Y aún quería hacerlo. El problema sólo era que…

No sabía cómo.

"¿Me tienes miedo?"

Shinji se sintió saltar levemente de sorpresa. Que ella empezara la conversación lo sobresaltó tanto que olvidó responder hasta que ella continuó. "Pareces… ansioso… en mi presencia".

"¿Q-qué?" tartamudeó, aún juntando sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo lo sabía ella? ¿Tenía ella semejantes poderes incluso ahora en esta forma después de todo? ¿Podría ser que ella _sabía_, que… que había sido ella todo el tiempo? Entonces podría decirle qué estaba pasando.

Ella podía decirle dónde estaba Aki.

"He notado que me has estado observando. Pero no me has saludado durante la última semana", explicó sin embargo, dando, claro, una razón mucho más simple. "Y pareces estar nervioso cuando estás conmigo".

Shinji simplemente la miró fijamente atónito. No había sabido que ella le había mantenido un ojo tan cerca de él.

Girando levemente su cabeza, lo miró. "No has sido así desde el día en que me llevaste mi nueva tarjeta ID".

Había pasado un largo camino de ser un adolescente impulsado por las hormonas, pero aún tuvo que pelear un sonrojo ante la memoria que las palabras casuales de Rei trajeron de vuelta.

"Perdón", eventualmente respondió. "Yo… he tenido mucho en mi mente últimamente".

"Ya veo".

No había ni tristeza ni confusión en su voz. Shinji no se habría sorprendido si ella tenía curiosidad sobre qué había estado ocupando sus pensamientos, pero también sabía que ella nunca lo presionaría para hablar.

Eso trajo una débil sonrisa a los labios de Shinji. Ella tal vez haya sido el ser más poderoso en este mundo, pero casi había olvidado que ella todavía era Rei. Nunca debió haber olvidado eso.

"Pero trataré de hacerlo mejor", aseguró. "Si eso es lo que quieres".

Por un segundo Shinji creyó ver un débil sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas mientras desviaba su rostro otra vez antes de asentir.

Un pitido señalo que el elevador había llegado a su destino y Rei no titubeó un segundo en salir tan pronto las puertas se abrieron. Shinji la siguió afuera, pero irían por caminos diferentes ahora de todas formas.

"Y Ayanami", la llamó justo antes de que estuviera fuera de vista. "Gracias".

"¿De qué?" su voz fuerte haciendo eco de vuelta a él.

Pero por una vez Shinji decidió que él sería el que se fuera sin explicar el misterioso mensaje.

OOO

El mar de LCL no había sido realmente un cementerio, pero había sido el lugar que resguardaba a sus seres queridos que se habían ido. Había sido el lugar al que habían ido cuando querían hablar con ellos o solamente recordarlos. Pero de alguna forma, a pesar de saber de las billones de almas perdidas en el mar, nunca se había sentido tan mal como aquí, en las al parecer interminables hileras de frías, negras marcas.

Shinji ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué había venido hoy. La fecha hacía mucho había perdido su terror para él. Ahora otro había tomado su lugar. Y para visitar a su madre, lo más seguro es que se daría cuenta en las jaulas de los EVAS y no en una tumba vacía. Casi se sintió tonto de que aún hubiera traído un ramo de flores de todas formas.

No, era más bien debido a _él_. La primera vez que lo vería de nuevo. Cuando habían hablado por última vez aquí, también había sido una de las últimas muy pocas oportunidades donde había sido capaz de hablar abiertamente con su padre. Probablemente era una tonta esperanza, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

Asuka muy probablemente se volvería loca sólo ante la idea, aún cuando Shinji no planeara entrar en detalles. Ella ya se encontraba no muy feliz cuando le dijo que estaba planeando atender a este encuentro, aunque fuera para no hacer lugar para más sospechas de las necesarias al evitar semejante fecha tan importante que muchas personas alrededor de él tenían conocimiento de. No es que ella estuviera feliz con nada estos días.

Pero mientras era arriesgado que él pudiera decir demasiado, ambos sabían que esto era una excepción, cosa de una vez que no se volvería a repetir.

Tenía que intentarlo al menos. Sólo era una memoria borrosa de un sueño vago del que no estaba siquiera seguro sobre si había ocurrido en verdad o no. Pero débilmente recordaba sentir a su padre durante el Tercer Impacto, cuando los Campos-AT se habían ido y ninguno de ellos podía esconder o bloquear nada. Había visto a ese hombre destrozado que era su padre detrás de sus fríos escudos. Y ese hombre le había pedido perdón a Shinji.

Mientras que Shinji honestamente no esperaba que nada como eso sucediera ahora; aún si no podía erosionar las barreras alrededor de su padre, tal vez al menos podía rasguñarlas.

Ahí estaba. Shinji no parpadeó mientras la oscura silueta en la distancia lentamente se convertía en un hombre alto, vestido enteramente de negro. Los siempre presentes lentes de sol reflejaban la luz, escondiendo los ojos. Le hizo a Shinji preguntarse si nunca los reemplazó con unos nuevos regulares sólo por esa razón; que notó que eso hacía aún más difícil para la gente ver el dolor y la debilidad dentro de él.

"Llegas tarde, padre", saludó con más confianza de la que el otro debía de estar acostumbrado. Pero el Comandante no mostró ninguna sorpresa de que su tímido hijo no temblara mientras lo miraba fijamente. Como siempre, no mostró emoción alguna, a menos que uno contara la breve pausa para reconocer al chico enfrente de él antes de continuar caminando, hacia la tumba de su esposa. Shinji lo siguió en silencio hacia la lápida.

Sabía que ahí no había ningún cuerpo, pero leer el nombre de su madre en la roca negra lo hizo temblar involuntariamente. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, suprimiendo un sollozo, cuando por un segundo imaginó uno más pequeño que le siguió.

Inhalando profundamente, se arrodilló y colocó las flores en la yerma tierra de la tumba vacía.

"Han pasado tres años desde la última vez que vinimos juntos aquí", la voz de su padre rompió el silencio.

Shinji recordó. "Huí entonces", se citó a sí mismo automáticamente, pero luego suspiró. "Y tú no hiciste nada para traerme de vuelta".

"Fui notificado de tu posición y regresaste a salvo con tu maestro", Gendo respondió con la enfermiza falta de emoción que Shinji casi había olvidado. Quizás había estado equivocado con su suposición después de todo. "Fue tu propia elección no visitar la tumba de tu madre y no había razón para que yo te forzara".

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Shinji esperó un poco por una respuesta, pero ninguna vino. Dándose cuenta de que su padre probablemente no entendía y simplemente no se molestaba con una pregunta que no tenía sentido para él, Shinji lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Viniste aquí los años que yo no?"

"¿Eso importa?"

'_"El hombre sobrevive al olvidar sus memorias, pero hay cosas que un hombre nunca debe olvidar"_'.

"No", Shinji murmuró descorazonado, apenas escuchándose a sí mismo.

'_"Yui me enseñó acerca de las cosas irremplazables"_'.

"Creo que no…"

'_"Estoy aquí para confirmar eso"_'.

Era ingenuo pensar que…

"¿Sabes?" comenzó, la amargura en su voz alzándose mientras se ponía de pie. "Pensé que tal vez sería capaz de entenderte mejor ahora. Pero la verdad te entiendo incluso menos que antes. ¿Cómo…" Se dio la vuelta. "¿Cómo puede alguien realmente querer alejar a su propio hijo?"

"No tengo razón para explicarme si ya estás al tanto de que no puedes entender".

"No, tal vez no. Simplemente culparías de todo al dolor de perderla a ella de todas formas. ¿De verdad crees que eres el único que alguna vez se sintió así? ¡Tú no eres el único que perdió a un ser amado!" Hizo una pausa al darse cuenta de las dos implicaciones que esa última frase cargaba, pero su padre ni siquiera mostró señal alguna de que registrara la más obvia. "Pero a diferencia de mucho, tú no quisiste atesorar lo que quedó de ella. En vez de usar eso para recordar el amor que ella dio, tú solamente lo viste como un recordatorio de su pérdida. Así que simplemente te deshiciste de todo, porque su misma existencia te lastimaba".

"¿Cuál es tu punto?"

Los ojos de Shinji se endurecieron, pero no pudo soportar alzarlos hacia los de su padre. El miedo de lo que tal vez descubriera ahí como respuesta aún era demasiado grande, incluso después de todos estos años.

"¿Acaso… _mi_… propia existencia te lastima?" finalmente preguntó, su voz tan fría como la de su oponente.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que el Comandante respondiera, pero Shinji no pudo decir si él realmente estaba pensando en una contestación o sólo necesitó el tiempo para ajustar sus lentes. "No hagas preguntas sobre las que realmente no quieras escuchar la respuesta".

El fuerte rugido de un VTOL aterrizando, tan fuera de lugar, tan pretencioso, tan irrespetuosamente perturbando el pacífico descanso de los muertos, anunció el fin del corto encuentro.

"Es hora", Gendo simplemente dijo. Pero justo cuando Shinji pensó que se daría la vuelta a su transporte, el hombre lo miró otra vez. "Probablemente fue para lo mejor que liberaras tu enojo aquí en vez de seguir conteniéndolo dentro de ti. No me interesa si me detestas aquí y ahora. Pero será mejor que no influencie tu habilidad para pilotear de vuelta en NERV".

"No te preocupes", Shinji murmuró solemnemente, mirando a su padre irse antes de esperar por su respuesta. "No sucederá de nuevo. Parece que es verdad: El Campo-AT es impenetrable. Desde adentro y desde afuera…"

OOO

"¡Ya vine!" anunció al entrar, aún cuando era dudoso que hubiera alguien para escucharlo.

"¿Podrías no hacer eso?" una tímida respuesta vino desde la sala sin embargo. "Sé que es una tradición y todo, pero… al menos por un tiempo, por favor".

Siguiendo su voz, encontró a su amor sentada en el suelo mientras miraba fijamente sin vida en dirección a la TV, obviamente ni siquiera intentando prestar atención al programa.

"¿Asuka? ¿Pensé que Hikari te convenció para ir a esa cita otra vez?"

"Le dije que no prometía nada".

"Bueno, no ir del todo parece aún más rudo que irse mientras él está esperando en una fila por ti", Shinji murmuró mientras caminaba hacia ella. Una débil risa ahogada se le escapó. "Aunque claro que no me importa", añadió, inclinándose para besar la punta de su cabeza.

No había habido celos, al no haber sentido ninguna amenaza venir de ese estudiante, recordando la reacción de ella hacia él muy bien. De hecho, más o menos había esperado que ella tal vez se divirtiera un poco para distraerse, aún si no fuera con él. Pero tras la decepcionante reunión con su padre, estaba más que feliz de tenerla cerca ahora.

Asuka sin embargo no estaba de humor para intercambiar afecciones. "¿Honestamente pensaste que siquiera sería capaz de ir a una cita con un tipo que ni siquiera pude soportar la primera vez que salí con él mientras mi… mi hija está desaparecida?"

Shinji cerró sus ojos, tratando de empujar la venidera sensación lejos. Pero tan a menudo como antes, falló miserablemente.

"¿No tienes miedo de que Hikari tal vez lo tome muy a pecho?" trató de cambiar el tema otra vez antes de que realmente empezara.

"Tal vez esté decepcionada, pero es demasiado buena como para culparme. Sólo le diré que aún no me sentía bien y ella lo aceptará", Asuka murmuró en un tono que ya le decía que su distracción había fallado. "No es como si fuera una mentira total…"

Mirando abajo a su forma cabizbaja, Shinji apretó sus puños. Por mucho que quería contenerla, ya no podía esconder su ira. Estaba enojada con ella por dejarse ir así. Y estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberla sólo observado hundirse en autocompasión por tanto tiempo.

"¿De verdad quieres esto?" siseó el. "¿Sólo salir y pretender que todo está bien con todos en la escuela y NERV y sentir lástima por ti misma cuando estamos solos, hasta que el Tercer Impacto venga otra vez? ¡Eso es aún peor que lo que hiciste antes!"

Supo que había tocado un nervio al verla estremecerse. "No digas eso".

"¿Por qué no debería? ¿Crees que esto no me afecta del todo? ¡A mí también me duele! Pero no podemos cambiar nada si solamente continuamos con la vana esperanza de que tal vez la volvamos a ver de ese modo".

El sollozo que escapó de su garganta le rompió el corazón y su enojo. Y con un suspiro, su determinación se escapó para ser reemplazada de nuevo por la culpa. ¿A quién quería engañar con que podía sacarla de este estado por la fuerza? Al lastimarla incluso más…

Se arrodillo a su lado, abrazándola. "Lo lamento. Pero… Asuka, por favor no me hagas esto. Duele tanto ya. Verte darte por vencida así… No quiero perderte a ti también. Sé que es difícil, pero… de verdad tenemos una oportunidad de cambiar todo ahora. No puedo simplemente dejar escapar eso. Aún si no es por ella… Aún si eso no la trae de vuelta… Sé que tengo que intentarlo al menos. Porque de lo contrario, si vuelvo a verla otra vez, ya sea en este mundo o en el siguiente, no sé cómo podría verla a la cara si no hice mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero no creo que pueda hacer eso solo", susurró en su oído. "Te necesito, Asuka. Si tenemos que volver a vivir esto entonces, por favor, tratemos de que sea para lo mejor".

Ella no respondió, pero al menos pareció calmarse. Le dio el tiempo que necesitó, manteniendo el tranquilizador abrazo por varios minutos.

"¿Recuerdas?" finalmente la oyó murmurar. "¿Cuando regresé a casa de esa cita?"

"Estaba tocando el cello", concurrió él. Sonriendo cuidadosamente, anticipó su petición. "¿Quieres que lo toque ahora?"

Ella solamente asintió débilmente en respuesta.

"Está bien…" Besó su cabello, haciendo más fuerte el abrazo poco antes de dejarla ir y levantarse. "En seguida vuelvo".

Le tomó a Shinji sólo unos pocos minutos sacar el cello de su maletín y colocarlo enfrente de él mientras se sentaba en una silla que movió de la cocina a la sala.

"¿Algún deseo en especial?" preguntó, probando el instrumento con unos cuantos leves golpes del arco mientras Asuka se arrodillaba en el piso al lado de su silla, su vista en todos lados excepto en él.

"Una canción feliz".

Un fuerte chillido sonó cuando rasguñó el arco sobre las cuerdas en shock.

"Toca la canción feliz", rogó ella otra vez, su voz nada más que un gemido inaudible.

Regresó el arco hacia el cello, pero no pudo moverlo para evocar los sonidos. Por supuesto no era porque no pudiera recordarla – era porque la recordaba muy bien. La había tocado tan a menudo, el movimiento necesario volviéndose tan natural que sus dedos podían repetirla sin que él siquiera tuviera que pensarla.

La había tocado tan a menudo… para Aki…

Dejándola sumirse en el sueño, la melodía bajando de tono cuando la miraba entrar en el reino de los sueños con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, abrazando muy cerca de sí la pequeña muñeca en sus brazos. Acompañándola mientras tarareaba la canción mientras descansaba, tan a menudo, en su estómago en el piso, ocupada haciendo un dibujo.

Temblando, el arco se mantuvo en el aire por varios segundos, antes de que lo dejara caer a su lado. "Yo…"

Las manos temblorosas de Asuka de repente se hundieron en sus pantalones, lo bastante fuerte como para casi sacarlo de balance. "¡Por favor… Por favor toca su – _su_ canción feliz! ¡Necesito escucharla otra vez!"

"Lo siento. No-no creo poder. **Se** supone que es una canción feliz después de todo. Pero ahora no le traería felicidad a nadie – **porque** era suya".

"¡Aliviaría **mi** tristeza!" Asuka gritó, mirándolo con los ojos en lágrimas. "¡No tengo nada más de ella! No tengo fotos de ella, no tengo uno de sus dibujos, no tengo a Kiko, n-no tengo…" Su arranque fue detenido por un sollozo bloqueando su garganta. "Por favor. Esa canción… esa canción es todo lo que me queda de ella".

"Lo lamento", alcanzó a repetir, incapaz de cerrar sus ojos de esta escena desgarradora por mucho que sus instintos se lo pedían. De verdad lo estaba. Involuntariamente, tuvo que pensar de vuelta en el cementerio, donde nada excepto una lápida negra quedaba de su madre. Él ya había conocido como era el no tener recordatorios, pero por horrible que había parecido casi no tener memorias, no estaba seguro si había sido mejor de ese modo que tener tantas que los atormentaran. "Tal-tal vez si… cuando los dos estemos listos. Tal vez entonces. Pero no ahora…"

Se odió a sí mismo por decir eso. Aún si era la verdad. Pero sabía lo mucho que la lastimó, esta traición involuntaria, mientras se desmoronaba, hundiendo su rostro contra su pierna.

No estaba seguro de qué canción empezó a tocar mientras sentía la humedad de las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas y también mojando sus pantalones. Pero no fue una feliz.

OOO

A ninguno le importó el tiempo, pero debió de haber tocado por unas cuantas horas hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar. Asuka había protestado instantáneamente, queriendo que lo ignorara dado que ya sabían que era Misato diciéndoles que aún estaba lejos de regresar a casa, habiendo ido a beber con Kaji después de la boda a la que los dos habían atendido ese día. Pero ya había dejando de tocar entonces, rompiendo el momento. Y no había querido preocupar a Misato. Cuando regresó tras la breve charla, Asuka se había retirado a la mesa, dándole la espalda. Una señal obvia de que quería dejarla sola por ahora, quizás incluso sintiéndose traicionada por él. Había tratado de persuadirla de que no era el caso, ofreciéndole tocar para ella de nuevo, pero ella ni siquiera respondió. Rápidamente se dio por vencido.

Así que ahora estaban sentados en direcciones opuestas el uno del otro, ninguno diciendo una palabra. Otra vez.

Mirando el rostro deprimido de Asuka, Shinji se maldijo por la que debía de ser la milésima vez en estos últimos días. Sabía que no podían seguir así. No importaba lo mucho que los estaba lastimando, no podían quedarse sufriendo para siempre si querían tener éxito.

El problema era que Asuka ni siquiera parecía querer tener éxito. Tontamente había esperado que ella de alguna forma recuperara su feroz espíritu, que sería ella la que lo guiaría de nuevo. Por supuesto eso era egoísta más allá de toda comprensión. Pretender para todos excepto para sí mismos que todo era justo como siempre había sido era mucho mas difícil para ella que para él. Y no podían continuar culpando su inusual estado retraído o estar exhausta a una misteriosa pero a la vez inofensiva enfermedad por más tiempo.

¿No había aprendido hacía mucho que él tenía que tomar la iniciativa cuando ella no lo hacía? ¿A veces incluso en contra de sus deseos si ese deseo no estaba haciendo más que lastimarla?

La necesitaba. Pero ella lo necesitaba primero. Sólo entonces, juntos, tendría una oportunidad de aliviarse.

"Hey, Asuka. Besémonos".

Su suave llamado al menos fue suficiente para sacarla de sus pensamientos. "¿Qué?"

"Besarnos, ¿Sabes? Ya has dado un beso antes, ¿Verdad?" Shinji continuó el acto, sonriendo débilmente ante su perpleja mirada. "Entonces hagámoslo".

"Shinji, de verdad no estoy de humor…" Asuka murmuró al finalmente entender lo que él tenía en mente mientras se levantaba de su silla y lentamente rodeaba la mesa.

"Pero no tenemos nada mejor que hacer", argumentó él, sin tener intención de detenerse, inclinando a un lado su cabeza y sonriendo tan ampliamente como pudo. "No tienes miedo de besarte en el aniversario de la muerte de tu suegra, ¿Verdad?"

"Esto no tiene sentido…" murmuró ella medio enojada, levantándose para ir a algún otro lado, pero él rápidamente bloqueó su camino.

"Entonces aquí voy…" susurró el, delicadamente sosteniendo sus brazos mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

"Shinji…" exhaló, su resistencia desvaneciéndose más y más conforme se acercaba.

"No me importa si no te has lavado los dientes", susurró él al ver sus párpados cerrarse en expectación de lo inevitable que estaba por venir, "Sólo…"

Estaba sobresaltada, tiesa contra sus labios cuando su mano de repente se colocó sobre su nariz, apretándola suavemente para bloquear sus conductos nasales. Pero justo cuando temió que su intento por alegrarla había fallado, sintió la mano de ella en la suya. Shinji no se resistió mientras la removía de su nariz con ese leve apretón y la guiaba a su cintura. Lentamente al principio, colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, regresando el beso. Luego, como una presa quebrándose, tiraron, estrellando sus cuerpos juntos, el beso intensificándose a nuevos niveles, el más apasionado en años, quizás más que nunca.

Pudo sentir su necesidad, la desesperación por amor y confort que fluía a través de ellos mediante el beso. Después de todo lo que habían perdido, aún se tenían el uno al otro, sólo el uno al otro, y si esta era la única forma de mostrarlo, la harían perfecta y tan duradera posible cada cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

"Eso…" Logró una débil sonrisa mientras eventualmente se separaban para respirar. "Eso es lo que se supone debes hacer cuando alguien está sosteniendo tu nariz mientras te besa".

"Trataré de recordarlo", dio una risa ahogada. "Así que, ¿Te sientes un poco mejor ahora?"

Para su preocupación, vio su sonrisa de repente quebrarse ante eso y ya temía que el previo momento no hubiera sino nada más que un corto destello de normalidad al darle la espalda.

"¿Asuka…?" la llamó consternado mientras ella se dirigía directo a la puerta frontal, agachándose para colocarse sus zapatos.

"Lo siento, Shinji, pero…" Se levantó de nuevo y se giró levemente hacia él. "Sé que tratas de no presionarme. Pero eso… T-tengo que pensar en algo. Por mí misma, ¿De acuerdo?"

Ya se había ido antes de que pudiera responder.

OOO

El Sol poniéndose bañaba el campo de juego en una suave luz naranja, pero Asuka no tenía en cuenta la hora o que ya debía de haber estado aquí por al menos una hora. No se había molestado lo suficiente como para notar a las otras pocas personas y a nadie parecía importarle tampoco. Al menos nadie le había hablado mientras estaba sentada en uno de los columpios, balanceándose atrás y adelante lentamente mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en nada más que sus memorias.

Este columpio había sido el único de los otros tres que había estado intacto, pero era lo bastante estable para catapultar a una risueña Aki a alturas inalcanzables. El campo de juegos en sí mismo había sido el único cerca que era utilizable, aún cuando eso se refería sólo al columpio, el balancín y la, algo deforme y por lo tanto un poco desnivelada resbaladilla. La caja de arena había estado llena de demasiados escombros para jugar dentro y la estructura de las barras para escalar se había colapsado al primer tirón de pruebas.

Venir aquí siempre le había puesto un poco los nervios de punta, constantemente teniendo que estar al pendiente de peligros sin dejar que la niña lo supiera. Pero no había importado mientras Aki fuera feliz.

A Shinji una vez se le ocurrió la idea de colocar algunos juguetes del campo de juegos como un columpio y una caja de arena en una parte del jardín, quizás como un regalo para el siguiente cumpleaños de Aki, para que pudiera jugar sin que tuvieran que seguir preocupándose por su seguridad. Pero ella había querido pensarlo primero, ya que estas visitas eran un modo para que la niña confinada saliera de la cómoda prisión de su casa de vez en cuando.

Ahora era demasiado tarde.

Asuka ya no podía siquiera decir si aún había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas o si sus ojos estaban tan vacíos como ella se sentía. Ya era tan difícil ahora. ¿Cómo podía Shinji esperar que ella no solamente jugara, sino _fuera_ su feroz yo de catorce años otra vez, luchando con todo su corazón por un mundo mejor? Por supuesto que podía entender su deseo de ayudar, que quería salvarlos. Él extrañaba a Aki tan como ella, pero siempre había parecido tan fácil para él tragarse su propio dolor en favor de los otros. A menudo decía que era simplemente egoísta, queriendo agradarle a todos, y eso es lo que había pensado por un largo tiempo ella misma. Pero comparado con otros, incluida ella misma, él era, incluso con ese motivo en mente, la persona más tierna y compasiva que ella conocía.

No podía comparase con él en ese aspecto. Él parecía tan ansioso de ayudar, de deshacer todo lo que salió mal, y ella apenas había logrado mantener este acto a través de los últimos días. Sabía que tenía que mantener un cierto status quo, ya que las consecuencias no eran muy deseables.

¿Pero qué razón le quedaba a ella para ayudarlos? ¿Qué le quedaba como para molestarse en pelear por ello? Porque Shinji se lo había pedido, sí. Y lo haría por él, y no sólo porque no quería decepcionarlo. No sería capaz de soportarlo si él salía lastimado o incluso asesinado mientras trataba de evitar lo que sabía que estaba por venir. ¿Pero qué de ella misma?

Una pelota de repente botó en su vista, rodando justo hasta sus pies. Lentamente levantándose del columpio, se agachó para levantar el inesperado objeto. Por un segundo casi había olvidado dónde o cuándo estaba, sus sentidos diciéndole que tenía que haber salido de la nada dado que no quedaba nadie más en el mundo que pudiera haberla arrojado. No fue sino hasta que una tímida voz le recordó que este no era el caso, ya no.

"¡Señogita!" Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que la voz le pertenecía a la pequeña niña a su lado, que estaba estirando sus brazos. "¿Puedgo tened mi pegota otra vez, pod favod?"

Asuka hizo lo que le pidió, pero sus ojos y mente se mantuvieron enfocados más bien en el rostro de la niña que en la tarea. Habría sido una completa mentira decir que se veía justo como Aki. No sólo la niña se veía un año más joven, sus ojos eran cafés y su cabello completamente negro. Y Aki siempre había odiado que se lo peinaran en coletas (o de cualquier otra forma). Y aún así…

"¿Ezta bien, señogita?" la niña preguntó con curiosidad, aparentemente no como Asuka mismo notando su mirada fija.

"No. Quiero decir…" tartamudeó, sacudiendo su cabeza, "Sí…"

"¡Kimiko!" una mujer de edad mediana llamó alejada unos pocos metros. "¡Tenemos que irnos ahora!"

"¿Ya?"

"¡Sí, corazón, se está haciendo tarde!"

Kimiko hizo un leve puchero y se giró de nuevo a Asuka. "Tengo que idme, bye señogita".

"Bye…" la pelirroja respondió, pero la niña ya se había apresurado hacia su madre.

Y no era la única. Mientras Asuka miraba alrededor vio a varios padres llamando a sus hijos para irse. Otros que estaban compartiendo el último chisme mientras sus hijos jugaban a la traes alrededor de sus piernas. Algunos que jugaban con sus propios.

Una madre estaba alimentando a su recién nacido, a menudo mirando a la niña que estaba "cocinando" pasteles de arena. Un padre estaba atendiendo la rodilla raspada de su hijo. Niños riendo, sin saber de los peligros que podían caerles encima cualquier día.

Su estómago dio un vuelco por la culpa. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega? Había tantas familias. Tantos niños inocentes, justo como Aki, que estarían solos e indefensos si sus padres eran arrancados fuera de sus vidas. Tantas madres y padres, justo como ella, que extrañarían a sus hijos si algo les pasaba.

No le desearía semejante sentimiento ni siquiera a su peor enemigo. Pero con tanto Ángeles aún por venir, con semejante gran peligro de un Impacto que – a su manera – podía ser incluso peor que el que ella presenció, era casi seguro que muchos sufrirían como ella.

¿No ella era la Segunda Elegida? ¿La mejor piloto de EVA de todos? Estos padres no podían protegerse a si mismos o a sus hijos de los enemigos y el destino que les esperaba.

Pero ella podía. Por ellos, tenía que.

Confiaban en ella, la necesitaban. ¿Y quién era ella para decepcionarlos? Después de todo, ella era Asuka Langley Ikari… o Sohryu – eso realmente no importaba.

Determinada, sus manos se convirtieron en puños, se dio la vuelta en la dirección en la que había venido. "Está bien, Shinji. Salvemos este mundo".

OOO

Notas del autor: ¡¡SALTO EN EL TIEMPO!!... Oh esperen, ya acabó… :P

Perdón si esperaban otro capítulo post-TI. Sé que a muchos lectores les gustaban más, pero temo que "criar" fue el último.

En sí, este capítulo tal vez se lea un poco muy parecido a los "numerados". Originalmente, tenía planeado usar los capítulos "verbos" desde el punto de vista de Asuka/Shinji, y los otros casi enteramente por alguien más, a menos que los dos estuvieran solos. Deseché eso bastante temprano, pero admito que habría hecho este capítulo más separado de los del pre-Impacto.

No tengo mucho más que decir sobre este capítulo. Es casi nada más sólo a los dos teniendo que cooperar con su regreso después de todo. Creo que pude haberlo hecho un poco mas largo, hacerlos pensar planes y demás, pero preferí que terminara donde terminó.

Notas varias:

- No estoy bastante seguro acerca de la relación de las cabinas de prueba y la Caja de Pribnow ya que nunca vemos esos cuerpos de simulación otra vez tras ese incidente. Quizás los que vemos después en realidad SON un reemplazo, pero si o no también se llama Caja de Pribnow – no tengo idea. Pero incluso si no están relacionados, al menos podemos pretender que están en la misma área, ¿Verdad…?

- Cometí un error en el primer capítulo (original), diciendo que las pruebas en los EVAS habían sido "hace cinco días". Fue un error basado en que falsamente recordé que los habían usado para las pruebas en el Episodio 15. Dado que eso habría sido un desfase muy grande de tiempo, ya cambié eso (así como otras cuantas cosas en (hasta ahora) los capítulos 1 – 5, si se los perdieron).

- Estaba pensando que hacer que Asuka pasara por otras pocas teorías sobre viajar en el tiempo (ya saben, entre más rápido viajas más lento pasa el tiempo para ti lo cual hace que vayas un poco más adelantado en relación con otros; sin embargo saltar más de unos cuantos micro segundos adelante o incluso en reversa siendo simplemente imposible, al menos para los estándares de estos días debido a la falta de velocidad necesaria o agujeros de gusano, etc.) y uno de mis pre-lectores también lo notó. Pero realmente no quedaba.

- Gracias a mis pre-lectores Tarage, William T Martin, Eric Blair y LD.

Traducido al español el 13 de Mayo del 2008

OOO

Notas del traductor: no mucho que decir, excepto que se nota mucho la madurez de Shinji y Asuka bastante. Esa escena del cello es increíblemente triste...

Gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su trabajo como pre-lectores de esta traducción para notar errores y demás.

**SAINTZERO**: me alegro de que sea de tu agrado esta historia, a ver qué te parece este capítulo.

**Loquin**: capítulo nuevo, que lo disfrutes.

**lukas21**: envíame un MP con una dirección a la que te pueda escribir y ya veremos.

**la generala**: sí, es obvio que el sujeto al final del capítulo anterior es Kaji. Siento que este es quizás el capítulo más triste jojo

**luminos**: que gusto que hayas sido capaz de echarle un ojo a mis otras historias aquí. En fin, aquí el nuevo capítulo.

**klasnic**: lo de Kaji la hace de emoción, creo que se comprenderá más una vez vean el capítulo de "El 17avo". La verdad yo tampoco entedí a qué se refería Jimmy, la relación entre Shinji y Rei en este fic definitivamente no tira para romance, sino amistad o algo así...

Entre otras cosas, esperen el siguiente capítulo traducido en cosa de 1, 2 semanas más o menos, como siempre. Por otra parte, últimamente ando muy al pendiente sobre la noticia de que JAM Project parece que estará presente en la TNT en la Cd. de México en este mes de octubre... si es verdad iré a verlos así llueva, truene o relampaguee, simplemente para verlos interpretar la rola que le puso fin a toda una aventura épica de SRW en el PS2, GONG!.

Hasta la próxima.


	11. El 17avo

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capítulo 11: ****El 17°**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

* * *

"Mucho más de lo esperado no salió de acuerdo a nuestros planes. La situación a la mano difiere significativamente de la situación que buscábamos".

"Tal vez, pero no todo es para nuestro infortunio. Aún somos capaces de comenzar la ceremonia una vez el último Ángel haya encontrado su destino".

"¿Pero qué hay de Ikari?"

"Le enviaremos nuestra mejor carta, a pesar de estos cambios en el escenario".

"Tal vez sea un traidor, pero no es ningún tonto. Sospechará cuando la enviemos sin una razón adecuada".

"Ya sospechará por la sola razón de que es nuestro deseo. Pero así el también. Aceptará de todas formas. Está seguro de que su Dios no fallará. Ya veremos qué bestia es la última en quedar en pie. Será para nuestra fortuna de cualquier forma".

"Que así sea", las otras voces sin rostro estuvieron de acuerdo mientras sus avatares en forma de monolito se desvanecían en la oscuridad.

"Que así sea", Lorenz Keel repitió calladamente para sí mismo, permitiendo a su voz bajar de tono. Su anciano cuerpo se sentía cansado mientras lentamente seguía pudriéndose. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de que los implantes cibernéticos no fueran capaces de postergar más lo inevitable. Sólo le quedaba esta oportunidad y no dejaría que un solo hombre se interpusiera entre él y su salvación. "Ikari… si nunca me servirás en tu vida… al menos me servirás con tu muerte…"

OOO

"¿Un Quinto?"

Las noticias habían tomado a todos por sorpresa y Makoto Hyuga no fue la excepción. Había habido un jadeo general en el salón de conferencias cuando el Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki hizo el anuncio de que otro piloto llegaría en solo dos días.

"Pero aún no hemos recibido un reporte del Instituto Marduk", Maya protestó. "¿Cómo se supone que preparemos simulaciones para él sin los datos necesarios?"

"El comité tiene bastante preferencia en este candidato y…" Fuyutsuki frunció el ceño levemente, "aceleró algunos asuntos para que fuera asignado lo más rápido posible. El reporte de Marduk pronto estará disponible – aunque si fuera ustedes, me prepararía para hacer las pruebas necesarias de todas formas".

Un fuerte gruñido vino de la esquina donde la Dra. Akagi estaba sentada tan malhumorada como la mayor parte del tiempo desde los eventos luego del último Ángel. Su sonoro descontento era entendible, no sólo debido a su nueva posición en esta junta como la simple operadora en jefe del sistema MAGI. Casi todos en la habitación sabían que esto significaba que, _si_ llegaba pronto, el reporte estaría en gran parte censurado y le faltaría mucha si no es que toda la valiosa información sobre este chico.

Fuyutsuki se aclaró la garganta. "De todas formas, el piloto llegará el día después de mañana. Espero que todos ustedes hagan su mejor esfuerzo en mostrarle la… hospitalidad de NERV", terminó, una rara sonrisa juguetona acompañando las últimas palabras antes de dar la última orden. "Pueden retirarse".

La mayoría de los asistentes se dispersaron y se dirigieron a la salida como siempre tras una junta, pero faltaba el típico murmullo dado que todos parecían estar pensando acerca de este anuncio.

"Aún sin contar a Rei ya tenemos más pilotos que EVAS", Misato murmuró, como si lo dijera para sí misma. "¿Por qué necesitamos un Quinto Elegido?"

Makoto escuchó bastante bien sin embargo. Y entendió la silenciosa petición entre las palabras. Parecía que de nuevo tendría unas cuantas horas extras de trabajo por venir.

OOO

"¡Sonrían todos!" Kensuke demandó, hundiendo su cámara bajo las narices de los presentes. "¡Después de todo, es la última vez que estaremos todos juntos por un tiempo!"

De no haber sido por sus modales, Hikari lo habría abofeteado por su demasiado entusiasta comportamiento que nadie más parecía compartir durante este triste evento. Él, ella misma, Touji, así como Asuka y Shinji se habían reunido una última vez para decir adiós. Ella y Kensuke tenían que evacuar la ciudad que había recibido demasiado daño en la última pelea. Los pilotos, sin embargo, incluyendo Touji como respaldo, por supuesto se tenían que quedar, en caso de otro ataque.

Ahora estaban enfrente de su casa y – al menos la mayoría de ellos – en silencio en este ambiente depresivo. Detrás de ella, pudo oír a su padre haciendo las últimas preparaciones, asegurando su equipaje que no había cabido en la cajuela encima del auto. Sus hermanas ya habían tomado asiento dentro, esperando a que el viaje comenzara. PenPen, quien había sido traído por Shinji y Asuka, se suponía que fuera con ella por seguridad, y de momento era un compañero de juegos de peluche en el regazo de Nozomi.

"Oh en serio chicos", Kensuke se quejó, bajando su cámara. "No es como si nos fuéramos para siempre. Sólo estaremos en Odawara por un tiempo".

Hikari estaba a punto de estallarle por su insensibilidad cuando notó algo que le hizo difícil suprimir un chillido. En secreto, casi por su cuenta, las manos de Shinji Ikari y Asuka Sohryu se habían encontrado entrelazadas la una con la otra.

"¡¿U-ustedes finalmente…?!" tartamudeó, radiante ante la tan esperada vista.

El par al que se dirigió parpadeó de sorpresa, luego miró a sus manos unidas como si ni siquiera lo hubieran notado.

"Um…"

"Bueno…"

Ambos con sus caras sonrojándose levemente, tartamudearon incoherentemente mientras miraban a todas partes excepto al otro. Pero sus sonrisas, además del hecho que no se soltaron era prueba suficiente de que tenía razón.

Y no sólo para ella. "¿QUÉ? ¿Ustedes dos?" Kensuke gritó, casi tirando su cámara por el shock, pero atrapándola en el último segundo. "¿Quieres decir que ella tenía razón todo el tiempo?" añadió, señalando a Hikari.

"Bueno, tiene un talento para ver semejantes cosas", Touji explicó tímidamente.

Hikari empezó a sonrojarse ante el cumplido, pero el rojo en su cara rápidamente cambió a uno de enojo ante la burlona voz de su hermana mayor que se oyó a través del aire. "¡Que mal que no funciona para ella misma!"

"¡SHH!" la morena siseó mientras se daba la vuelta.

"¡Sólo ponte cariñosa con tu novio ya, para que podamos irnos!"

Forzándose a olvidar la embarazosa observación de Kodoma, regresó su atención a la pareja.

"¡Oh, estoy **tan** feliz por ustedes dos!" exclamó, aplaudiendo vertiginosamente. "¿Cuándo pasó? ¡Debieron decirme entonces! ¿Ya se han besado?"

"Bueno…"

"Um…"

"¡Por favor, bésense ahora!" Hikari rogó, fallando en resistir la urgencia de presenciar la manifestación de su amor. "Sé que es descortés, pero por favor, sólo una vez. ¡Quiero verlo antes de irme!"

Tímidamente se miraron el uno al otro, Asuka incluso mordiendo su labio con una sonrisa reservada mientras a regañadientes se daban la vuelta, sus caras acercándose temblorosamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron durante un corto picoteo del cual se separaron instantáneamente.

Hikari no se decepcionó del todo de que no fuera un muy apasionado, beso de película, todo lo contrario. Estaba en extremo contenta ante la linda demostración de la recién encontrada pareja.

El fuerte sonido de un claxon hizo que todos se sobresaltaran y dirigieran su atención al auto, donde su padre ahora había tomado su lugar en el asiento del conductor. "¿Podrías darte prisa, Hikari? ¡Aún tenemos un largo camino por delante y quisiera evitar el casi seguro tráfico!"

"¡Sólo un momento!" gritó de vuelta, su corazón latiendo a toda velocidad mientras se mordía el labio. No podía contenerlo más. Si Asuka y Shinji podían, ¿Por qué ella no?

"¡Touji!" llamó, lanzándose a sí misma al chico, sobresaltándolo al bajarle la cabeza levemente mientras se paraba de puntitas. Y haciéndolo aún más cuando plantó un rápido beso en su mejilla. "Cuídate, ¿Está bien?"

"S-seguro…" el aturdido deportista murmuró cuando finalmente recuperó su voz luego de que Hikari lo dejara ir.

Dando pasos hacia atrás, no pudo evitar sonreír de orgullo y alegría a pesar de sus mejillas quemantes mientras él inconscientemente palpaba el lugar que sus labios habían tocado. "Bueno, adiós entonces…"

"S-seguro…"

"Nos… nos veremos el uno al otro pronto, ¿Verdad? Una vez que esto…" hizo una pausa, sorprendida cuando su espalda hizo contacto con el auto, "¿Una vez que esto termine?"

Antes de que Touji tuviera la oportunidad de continuar como una grabadora descompuesta, la mano de Asuka le tapó la boca. "No te preocupes", respondió por él. "¡Tú cuida a nuestra mascota, nosotros cuidaremos la tuya!"

Hikari ni siquiera entendería la broma sino hasta mucho después, su mente aún dando vueltas mientras trataba de abrir la puerta y meterse sin despegar la vista de sus… amigos.

Justo a tiempo recordó agitar la mano por la ventana cuando su padre arrancó el motor. "¡Cuídense todos!"

OOO

La mano de Shinji aún seguía entrelazada con la de Asuka mientras caminaban a casa. No sólo era ese precioso contacto muy apreciado, también lo era la risa acerca de la más-alegre-despedida-de-lo-esperado que aún los estaba acompañando.

"¿No debimos asegurarnos de que Touji finalmente se hubiera ido a casa?" Shinji dio una risa ahogada. "Cuando nos fuimos, aún no se había movido un milímetro".

"Sí", Asuka rió. "Se quedó mirando el auto como un cachorrito abandonado aún luego de que desapareciera de vista. Ni siquiera notó a Kensuke decir adiós también".

"Pobre Kensuke, espero no se sienta desplazado".

"Ah, no creo que realmente le importe. O crees que deje de acompañarnos aún _si_ nosotros las parejas queremos… bueno, 'ponernos cariñosos'", dijo ella sonriendo mientras se inclinaba contra él, rozando sus labios sobre su mejilla.

"Oh", Shinji suspiró exageradamente. "No, probablemente no".

"Simplemente fue demasiado divertido cuando Hikari nos pidió que nos besáramos", Asuka trajo de vuelta el tema. "Tuve que morderme el labio para no reírme a carcajadas".

"Lo sé, también apenas pude contenerme". Su sonrisa cayó levemente mientras la miraba, dándole a su mano un leve apretón. "Creo que de verdad necesitábamos eso. Una última distracción de todos los últimos problemas – y los que faltan por venir…"

OOO

La lata en la mesa aún seguía sin abrir. No era una prueba de autodisciplina de parte de Misato, simplemente sentada enfrente de ella. Ni siquiera la veía, a pesar de estar mirando directo a ella. Mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en la cerveza, su mente no.

Un suspiro se le escapó.

Se había apresurado a casa tan pronto como pudo y terminó llegando mucho antes que sus "encargados" regresaran de despedir a sus amigos.

Que temiera cómo Shinji tomaría las noticias de otro piloto aún antes de que supiera que era uno de sus amigos sólo había empeorado la situación cuando el Cuarto había sido designado, casi volviéndose un completo desastre. Aún luego de que todo terminó bien y supo que Shinji lo había sabido todo el tiempo, aún no podía sacarse la culpa por ser incapaz de encararlo con la verdad; demasiado temerosa de la confrontación, demasiado asustada de ser la causante de lastimarlo más.

No sucedería de nuevo. Le gustaba decirse a sí misma que era más fácil ahora que sabía que él era un hombre más fuerte, y que se las había visto mucho peor. Pero cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y su entrada en un humor obviamente alegre, su resolución desapareció. Aún más cuando llegaron a la cocina y la vieron. Su risa desvaneciéndose instantáneamente.

"¿Sucede algo malo, Misato?" Shinji inmediatamente preguntó consternado.

"No, no realmente, pero…" Una vez más suspiró, levantándose para encararlos. "Tengo que decirles algo. Esto se suponía que fuera confidencial – por cualquier razón, porque aún si no lo saben, probablemente lo sepan para mañana de todas formas…" Inspiró profundamente. "El Quinto Elegido ha sido designado y llegará dentro de las siguientes 48 horas".

"¿Kaworu?" la cabeza de Shinji se alzó de repente, sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras la miraba fijamente en shock, todo el color yéndose de su cara. Visiblemente preocupada, Asuka rápidamente estuvo ahí para apoyarlo, su mano izquierda sobre su pecho mientras la derecha pasaba tranquilizadoramente sobre su hombro.

"¿Así que lo conocen?" Misato se figuró, frunciendo el ceño levemente por haber tocado el tema. Pero era para lo mejor.

Viendo que Shinji aún no estaba en condición para responder, fue Asuka quien habló por ellos primero, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Yo no. Estuve…" Cerró fuertemente sus ojos, obviamente luchando contra una memoria no grata, "… fuera… por un tiempo en ese entonces. Pero para Shinji, él fue…"

"Aún sólo por los pocos días que lo conocí, él fue la persona más importante en mi vida", Shinji calladamente continuó por ella luego de que el shock inicial se desvaneciera.

Misato fue tomada por sorpresa por su elección de palabras, pero no quiso reprochárselo. "L-lo siento, Shinji. No sabía que tendría _semejante_ impacto en ti".

"Está…" suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza para aclararla, "Está bien. Yo sólo – esperaba de alguna forma que él no tuviera que venir. Originalmente, se suponía que el fuera…" tragó saliva, mirando a la chica que aún lo estaba sosteniendo, "el… el piloto de reemplazo para la Unidad-02. Creo que eso sólo fue un deseo tonto".

"Lo siento", Misato se disculpó de nuevo, sin saber qué más decir.

"Está bien. Es sólo… Simplemente no sé cómo deba ver a la cara a alguien…" cerrando sus ojos, cerró en puños sus manos temblorosas, "alguien a quien maté…"

OOO

Misato no podía ponerse cómoda en su silla, mirando fijamente en blanco en su escritorio mientras daba vueltas a una pluma inconscientemente en sus dedos. Había querido ponerse al corriente en algo del papeleo, algo para sacarse de la mente lo que Shinji y Asuka le habían dicho. No era necesario decirlo: No funcionó.

Un Ángel con disfraz de humano. Y se suponía que dejaran a semejante monstruo tan peligroso caminar libremente a través de los pasillos de NERV. ¿Por qué no mandarle una invitación para tomar el té a los pies de Adán de una vez?

La pluma en sus dedos dejó de rotar, la otra mano apretó fuertemente en enojo la cruz que colgaba de su cuello. ¿No había jurado que lucharía contra ellos de cualquier forma que pudiera? ¿Cómo podía ahora simplemente quedarse sentada y observar?

Por supuesto no podía simplemente ir y matar a alguien que, para todos los demás, era un chico normal, su quinto piloto. Tendrían mucho problema para explicarse aún si pudieran probar que él era un Ángel – y quién sabía si eso era posible. No, tenían que aguardar hasta que actuara. Sólo podía esperar que al menos pudiera mantenerlo monitoreado todo el tiempo. Shinji le había asegurado que este tal Kaworu realmente no era hostil per se, pero aún así…

Un pitido desde su computadora la sacó fuera de sus pensamientos.

Una ventana en el monitor demandó su atención, aparentemente un recordatorio del calendario.

"Jueves, 2:00pm: Junta en Matsushiro, almacén de depósito".

Habría ignorado ese mensaje, al no tener el tiempo ni la intención de manejar todo el camino para una junta sin sentido con algún controlador sobre mercancía que ya ni siquiera existía. Pero además del punto de que – aún si alguien seguía trabajando ahí – podía fácilmente haberse arreglado con una llamada telefónica, no podía recordar haber hecho semejante cita. De hecho, nunca había hecho mucho uso de esa herramienta-calendario.

Quizás una visita a Matsushiro era lo justo para sacarse de la mente a este chico-Ángel.

OOO

Tras el incidente con el 13° Ángel, la instalación había sido abandonada excepto por un grupo mínimo de mantenimiento que se suponía debía encargarse del sistema MAGI local. Y dada la estructura del sistema MAGI, no necesitaban venir más de una vez al mes. No había habido nadie dentro del enorme y presuntamente vacío almacén desde que el EVA-03 había sido llevado al lado de pruebas.

Así que más grande fue la sorpresa de Misato cuando abrió el seguro y empujó la compuerta para abrirla, para ser instantáneamente confrontada con una forma masiva, que ocupaba casi todo el espacio del lugar.

Naturalmente, su curiosidad creció mientras miraba la enrome masa que estaba cubierta completamente con lonas.

No era que se preguntara cómo había sido posible esconder algo tan grande en una instalación de NERV, aparentemente sin que nadie lo supiera o le importara, o por qué alguien usaría tal sigilo para dejarla saber. Más bien se sentía como una niña con un gran regalo de Navidad, tratando de figurarse qué era antes de abrirlo.

La impresión aumentó aún más cuando vio una pequeña tarjeta blanca colgando de un cordón sujeto a las cubiertas grises.

/Un Regalo de los Muertos/

Su estómago dio un vuelco ante esas palabras mientras que la débil esperanza que Shinji le había dado despertaba otra vez. Sin perder más tiempo, levantó una de las lonas lo suficiente para escalar por debajo de ella.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta de qué estaba viendo. Pero al darse cuenta de la naturaleza de su "regalo", una amplia sonrisa cubrió su cara. Sacando su teléfono celular, marcó automáticamente el número más usado.

"La Mayor Katsuragi aquí. Páseme a la Dra. Akagi".

OOO

El crepúsculo había llegado y bañaba los restos sumergidos de la ciudad en un matiz dorado. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutando la cálida brisa del verano que soplaba sobre el nuevo Lago Ashi. Esta vista debió infringir a los afectados con tristeza y pena, pero para él, era serena. Incluso la estatua que había escogido para descansar, una vez modelada en la a menudo usada forma religiosa de un Ángel alado, ahora grotesca y descabezada, encajaba en esta pacífica imagen mientras sobresalía medio sumergida en el agua.

Casi por su cuenta, una vieja melodía vino a su mente y empezó a tararearla en expresión de su alegría.

Sabía que esperaban que se reportara al cuartel general de NERV, pero necesitaba hacer esto primero. No le había gustado su confinamiento dentro del avión que lo había traído a Neo Tokyo-3. Así que más disfrutaba esta libertad.

Eso fue, hasta que su paz fue perturbada.

"¡Tú!" una voz llamó, pero no pareció importarle; simplemente bajó el volumen de su canción. "¡Hey, tú! ¡Maldita sea, te estoy hablando!"

Ahora dejó de tararear, aunque aún no se dio la vuelta para ver quién había venido aquí para encontrarlo. No es que lo necesitara.

"¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti, Asuka Langley Sohryu?"

Hubo un corto silencio. Seguramente, fue sorprendida de que esta persona que nunca antes siquiera había conocido supiera su nombre.

"Tú eres Kaworu Nagisa, ¿No? ¿El Quinto Elegido?"

"Así es como me han llamado", confirmó con un deje de sorpresa en su voz. "Pero debo admitir que esperaba ver a alguien más antes. Así que dime, Segunda Elegida, piloto designada del Evangelion Unidad-02, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Quieres advertirme que no tome tu lugar como piloto? ¿O que no me lleve al que amas?"

De nuevo, hubo un breve silencio, antes de que la oyera bufar. "¡Escucha; sé más acerca de ti de lo que piensas! ¡Si intentas algo estúpido, seré la primera en patearte el trasero!"

"No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres con 'estúpido'", tranquilamente respondió divertido. "Haré la que es mi tarea y la haré cuando el tiempo para ello llegue".

"¡Bien, pero te lo advierto una última vez: Si tratas de lastimar… a cualquier de mis amigos, lo lamentarás!"

"¿En verdad hablas por alguien más, Sohryu? Semejante declaración parece tan inapropiada de lo que escuchado de ti, pero no negar que llega mi corazón de alegría. Tu amor por…" dio una leve risa ahogada, "_ellos_ tiene que ser muy grande si estás dispuesta a arriesgar este deslice de tu verdadera yo".

Hubo un fuerte impacto de una roca más pequeña golpeando la estatua donde estaba sentado, pero no hizo gesto alguno. Aunque estaba levemente entristecido, que recurriera en un acto físico como una amenaza más, en vez de usar su habilidad verbal. Le habría gustado continuar charlando, pero el sonido del revolver de la arena le dijo que ella ya se estaba marchando.

"¡Sólo aléjate de él!"

"Como desee…" habló suavemente, mientras giraba su cabeza para verla mientras se alejaba caminando, "… Sra. Ikari…"

OOO

"¿Asuka? ¿Dónde has estado?" Shinji preguntó con curiosidad al oír la puerta cerrarse, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió al verla quitarse de una patada sus zapatos frustrada, simplemente dejándolos donde cayeron.

"Afuera", fue todo lo obtuvo como respuesta mientras pasaba a su lado hacia la cocina.

Suspirando, levantó los zapatos y los colocó apropiadamente a un lado. "Fuiste a verlo después de todo, ¿No?" la llamó. Claro que no hubo respuesta.

Al seguirla a la cocina, encontró a Asuka recargada contra el refrigerador, sosteniendo una lata de soda contra sus labios. No estaba seguro sobre si ella en verdad la estaba sorbiendo, a juzgar por la manera en que simplemente miraba fijamente hacia delante.

"Pensé que podía darle una sorpresa con la guardia baja, ser más astuta con mi conocimiento del futuro. Pero fue él quien resultó más astuto", Asuka eventualmente murmuró. "¿Crees que él pueda saber?" añadió, mirándolo por primera vez desde su disgustado regreso.

Shinji lo pensó, pero finalmente sacudió su cabeza. "No tengo idea. _Es_ un Ángel después de todo. ¿Dijo algo… ya sabes… acerca de nosotros siendo del futuro?"

"No exactamente", Asuka admitió murmurando, finalmente quitando la lata de su boca. "Pero él – él sabía quién era sin siquiera verme. E hizo implicaciones extrañas sobre… 'mis seres queridos'".

"¿Así que realmente no tenemos ninguna prueba de que él lo sepa?" Shinji se figuró. "¿Ninguna señal de que él pueda decirnos…?"

Cerrando sus ojos, Asuka suspiró cansada. "No, nada que no haya podido obtener de reportes y agudos sentidos o buenas suposiciones", concurrió. "Pero no sé, fue… inquietante…"

Él no pudo suprimir una leve sonrisa ante eso. "Bueno, ese es Kaworu para ti…"

OOO

"Y aquí tenemos el cuarto de descanso. Aquí, la gente puede obtener pequeños refrigerios y hablar casualmente cuando no está en servicio"

Maya no tenía intención de hacer precisamente eso, más bien quería terminar ser la guía turística tan pronto como fuera posible. Pero mientras continuaba su camino, rápidamente notó que la presencia detrás de ella ya no la estaba siguiendo. Dándose la vuelta vio al Quinto Elegido aún parado enfrente de las máquinas expendedoras, mirando fijamente fascinado al colorido despliegue.

"¿Tienes sed?" preguntó.

"No, creo que no es el caso".

Maya dio una sonrisa nerviosa. No había optado en contra de mostrarle las instalaciones al nuevo piloto, pero eso fue más que nada por pura cortesía, no porque haya estado muy dispuesta a pasar su tiempo con él.

El chico parecía tener una extraña aura, no exactamente espeluznante, sino…incómoda. Esta constante, excesiva actitud amistosa simplemente no era normal. Por supuesto, eso implicaba un hecho triste, pero **era** una innegable verdad de la naturaleza humana pensar en uno mismo primero. Así que más se extrañó que él no mostrara absolutamente ninguna señal de semejante comportamiento.

"Bueno, ¿Continuamos…?" Se interrumpió al oír pasos de alguien viniendo en su dirección. Girando el cuello para mirar por encima del salvaje cabello plateado de su compañero, vio a dos formas familiares acercarse, discutiendo algo que no podía escuchar. Ambos, su plática así como sus pasos, cesaron instantáneamente cuando Shinji y Asuka los notaron.

"Ah, qué bueno que están aquí", Maya los saludó. "Quiero presentarles a Kaworu Nagisa, el Quinto Elegido. Será un piloto de respaldo en caso… um…"

Como si sintiera su predicamento, el chico continuó y terminó la introducción. "¿Por qué no decir que todos esperamos que nunca haya la necesidad de que tome el lugar de uno de ustedes?" Su sonrisa creciendo, extendió su mano hacia Shinji. "Tú debes de ser el famoso Shinji Ikari. Es un placer finalmente conocerte".

El chico de cabello oscuro aún no lo miraba. "B-bienvenido", murmuró llanamente. Luego pasó a su lado sin mirar atrás, Asuka siguiéndolo de cerca, sólo dando una mirada de advertencia al recién llegado mientras pasaba.

La sonrisa de Kaworu disminuyó pero no desapareció, la mano sin estrecharse regresando a su lado mientras los miraba marcharse.

"L-lo siento", Maya trató de disculpar la no-tan-cálida bienvenida. "Asuka puede ser un poco… gruñona a veces cuando se trata de posibles… um… rivales. Pero Shinji usualmente es mucho más amable que eso".

"No se preocupe", el chico le aseguró. "Estoy seguro de que no era su intención lastimar mis sentimientos. En realidad, estoy seguro de que jugaremos nuestros roles juntos justo como estamos destinados…"

OOO

Otros a menudo se quejaban acerca de la lentitud de las largas escaleras eléctricas y los transportadores que servían como puentes para conectar las varias secciones de los cuarteles generales sobre los vastos abismos. A menudo había presenciado a gente rendir el confort de ser transportada a favor de ahorrar tiempo al adicionalmente usar sus piernas para caminar en ellos. A Rei nunca le importaba. La única razón para que ella hiciera lo mismo sería en una situación de emergencia, pero fuera de eso, no importa si pasaba su tiempo de camino o en su destinación.

Ikari y Sohryu se habían ido hace rato y ella había decidido regresar a su departamento por su cuenta. No era que no apreciara su compañía, todo lo contrario. Era una sensación placentera el saber que había personas a quienes les importaba. Trataban de incluirla en sus actividades, pero a menudo se sentía fuera de lugar cuando hablaban el uno con el otro. Intentaban esconderlo, quizás ni siquiera lo habían notado ellos mismos todavía, pero parecía haber un lazo entre ellos y sentía como si lo estuviera perturbando.

Sabía que era irracional sentirse culpable de esta manera. Quizás simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a esta nueva situación. Quizás, eventualmente, se sentiría tan aceptada como ellos querían que fuera. Quizás… había otra razón para la tristeza en ella cuando los miraba.

"Tú debes de ser Rei Ayanami".

Sólo entonces notó al chico de cabello que gris que la miraba desde el cercano extremo de la escalera mecánica y se preguntó por qué no lo había visto antes. Una fuerte aura parecía ser emitida por él, algo no sólo vagamente familiar. No podía recordar siquiera haberlo visto antes, pero lo conocía, de eso estaba segura.

"Eres justo como yo", eventualmente le dijo con una sonrisa. "Ambos hemos tomado la forma Lilim como nuestro cuerpo para vivir en este planeta".

Sus ojos se estrecharon ante sus palabras.

¿Lilim?

"¿Quién eres?"

"Ah, ¿Dónde están mis modales?" el chico se preguntó a sí mismo, antes de dar una leve reverencia. "Soy Kaworu Nagisa, el Quinto Elegido".

"No"

Una ceja se alzó. "Temo que no entiendo".

"Quién eres", sus ojos se volvieron simples ranuras, "¿Realmente?

La sonrisa de Kaworu no cambió, pero por alguna razón, de repente se sintió… amenazadora. "Creo que ya lo sabes…"

Tenía razón. Hacía mucho que lo… conocía… "¿Estás al tanto de que no puedo permitirte tener éxito?"

"No habría esperado menos. Pero…" empezó cerrando sus ojos y la tensión de repente pareció desvanecerse como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, "eso puede esperar hasta que la hora llegue".

Pasó al lado de ella caminando, dejándola con la impresión de que la conversación había terminado. Pero al moverse para continuar su camino, se dirigió de nuevo a ella. "Dado que no puedo pasar mi tiempo con… alguien más, como había esperado… ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?"

Rei simplemente parpadeó de sorpresa.

OOO

El sonido de la plática la rodeaba. Todo a su alrededor, la gente hablaba con sus colegas mientras comían sus alimentos escogidos de su limitado menú, sorbiendo sus bebidas o simplemente disfrutando unos pocos minutos lejos de su trabajo.

Rei no hacía ninguna de esas cosas. Simplemente frunció el ceño ante la bandeja llena de su oponente mientras se sentaba en su mesa.

"No es demasiado, ¿Verdad?" el chico de cabello gris preguntó, notando su mirada. "No era mi intención parecer ser glotón".

"No estoy segura sobre si otros se disgusten por semejante comportamiento", le dijo, mirando los tres tazones de diferentes sopas, así como uno de fideos y un plato de arroz junto con una botella de la bebida carbonatada llamada cola. "Pero es improbable que seas capaz de consumir todo".

"Ah, creo que simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a los hábitos de los Lilims", admitió, mirando curiosamente la brillante cuchara en su mano. "Es impresionante, incluso de una cruda necesidad de su cuerpo mortal, han creado un hermoso arte".

"¿Un arte?" Rei repitió, incapaz de seguir sus pensamientos.

"Así es", empezó a explicar, agitando la cuchara en uno de los tazones de sopa. "Para sobrevivir, sería suficiente para ellos si sólo comieran los ingredientes crudos por sí mismos. Pero los combinan, los sazonan, hasta que, al final, han creado una pequeña obra maestra que no solamente satisface la pura necesidad, sino que también es una alegría consumir".

"Por lo que he escuchado de las conversaciones entre el personal, muchos de ellos no estarían de acuerdo contigo acerca de los alimentos en esta cafetería".

Incomprensible para Rei, una sonrisa cristalina emergió del chico. "Ah. Humor. Otra de las agradables proezas que esta cultura ha creado", dijo mientras se calmaba. "Pero sí, tal vez aprecie sus logros más de lo que lo hacen ellos mismos. Estas sensaciones son todavía nuevas para mí, pero para ellos, son naturales, habiéndolas tenido a su alrededor durante todas sus vidas. Y ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que fui capaz de sentir estos placeres".

Con eso llevó la cuchara llena a su boca. Rei consideró recordarle de lo caliente. Pero a pesar de los que otros pensaran, el concepto de humor no estaba completamente perdido para ella.

OOO

"Parece que todo está progresando bien".

Aunque no realmente sobresaltada, Ritsuko se sorprendió de oír esa voz. Decidiendo usar esta oportunidad para un breve descanso, conectó los últimos tres cables dentro del panel y se levantó de la unidad de control donde había estado trabajando.

"Sí", estuvo de acuerdo, dando pasos hacia atrás hacia su amiga sin darse la vuelta, mientras buscaba su paquete de cigarrillos en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio. "El control remoto prácticamente está terminado y una vez terminen de colocar las partes finales, podemos empezar las primeras simulaciones antes de que lo llevemos al cuartel general".

"¿Qué les dijiste?" Misato preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza en dirección a los técnicos que estaban ocupados en el coloso.

"Lo de siempre: Nada". Ritsuko se encogió de hombros. "Están acostumbrados a hacer su trabajo sin preguntas. Aún si es bastante obvio que no es el mantenimiento de la MAGI para el que están designados".

"Así que… ¿No hay señales de que el Comandante pueda saber de nuestro pequeño proyecto aquí?"

"¿Ikari?" Ritsuko murmuró, encendiendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Dio una calada, luego sopló una nube de humo, antes de continuar. "A menos que nos descuidemos demasiado, dudo que se dé cuenta. Le gusta hacer pensar a la gente que es un sabelotodo, una sombra siempre presente; profesional y calmado en toda situación. Pero la verdad es que está demasiado enfocado en sus planes, ahora que están tan cerca de llegar a su conclusión. Es… caprichoso…"

"¿Caprichoso? ¿El Comandante?" Misato tembló visiblemente ante la imagen que debió aparecer en su mente.

"Bueno, a su manera al menos", la doctora murmuró solemne. "Hablando de Ikari… no he hablado con Shinji todavía".

El anuncio pareció no sorprender a la joven Mayor. Mientras que nunca muy extrovertida en primer lugar, Ritsuko se había vuelto más distante desde el incidente con los clones de Rei, al menos hacia los dos testigos. Ya había sido una dura lucha para la rubia disculparse con su vieja amiga de la universidad. Shinji, sin embargo, siempre había sido – para ella al menos – un simple niño; alguien inferior a ella, ni siquiera en un sentido negativo, sino alguien para el que ella, como una adulta inteligente, tenía que ser un buen ejemplo. Aún si nunca lo ponía de esa manera, se sentía profundamente avergonzada de haberle mostrado semejante lado tan débil y emocional suyo.

"No te preocupes", Misato le aseguró, sin embargo. "Entiende mejor de lo que tal vez creas".

"Hmm". Ritsuko miró al vacío por varios segundos, analizando las palabras de Misato mientras su cigarrillo se quemaba. ¿Su amiga sólo estaba tratando de alegrarla? Esa era su naturaleza después de todo. Pero como su guardiana, Misato conocía a Shinji mucho mejor que ella. Sin llegar a una conclusión, habló de nuevo.

"De todas formas", cambió el tema, "el código es bastante simple, no debería ser mucho problema adaptar el sistema de control a algo más eficiente".

"Mejor no pregunto cómo ya sabes el código", Misato interrumpió medio gruñendo.

Ritsuko sólo le mostró a su amiga una sonrisa significativa. "Estoy más preocupada por el componente humano. ¿De verdad estás segura que el Cuarto es capaz de esto?"

Misato sacudió su cabeza, probablemente más para disolver sus propias dudas que para responder la pregunta. "Es un piloto entrenado después de todo, así que debería de ser más fácil para él acostumbrase a controles levemente adaptados que para alguien que ha tenido que aprenderlos desde cero". Suspiró. "Sí, es joven y no tiene mucha experiencia, pero el Comandante hizo bastante claro que Rei está fuera de límites y encontrar a uno nuevo no nos llevaría a ninguna parte. Y realmente no confío en el Quinto".

Ritsuko la miró. Claro, había visto a Makoto husmear de nuevo en los datos del Quinto. "¿Así que sabes…?"

La Mayor asintió. "Probablemente más de lo que debería…"

OOO

"¡Hey, Ayanami!"

"Vaya, pero si se trata de nuestra Rei"·, Asuka añadió al saludo de Shinji, causando que la chica a la que se dirigió se detuviera al salir por la puerta.

"¿Es una sorpresa verme en la puerta de nuestro vestidor?" Rei preguntó, confundida por el tono de voz de la pelirroja.

Asuka suspiró, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. "¡Humor, Rei, humor! Eso es algo en lo que realmente debemos trabajar".

Rei escogió no responder. De hecho, Asuka notó que parecía haber pescado el molesto hábito de Shinji de ignorar sus comentarios mientras iban a través de los pasillos juntos, asintiendo inconscientemente para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo, ya sea que ellos en verdad o no lo estuvieran. Eso podía considerarse un paso adelante comparado con la manera de ser completamente descuidada de la chica de cabello azul hacía poco en su vida, pero Asuka aún se sentía con ganas de golpear a Shinji por ser tan mal modelo a seguir. Todo lo que faltaba ahora era que a Rei se le escapara un "Sí, Asuka" (o peor, "¡Sí, querida!") de vez en cuando.

Al menos podía timar a Shinji con preguntas como "¿Vas a hacer mis tareas por el resto del mes?" o "¿Te gustaría una botella de salsa Tabasco en tu curry?" cuando notaba que no la estaba escuchando. Pero a diferencia de él, Rei de alguna forma lograba escuchar incluso cuando no lo hacía, tan paradójico como eso sonara.

"Así que, ¿Qué piensas del Quinto?" Asuka eventualmente fue al verdadero punto de recoger a Rei y, casi como había esperado, obtuvo una respuesta sin un segundo de indecisión esta vez.

"Estoy segura de que sería un piloto muy eficiente". Que la implicación que Asuka había querido saber su opinión de él en lo personal, en vez de lo profesional, se perdió en Rei o si ella sólo eligió ignorar ese hecho fue imposible de decir para Asuka.

"¿Es verdad que pasaste un tiempo con él?" Shinji sonó quizás un poco demasiado urgente, pero Rei no pareció haberlo notado.

"Estuve en su compañía en algunas ocasiones, sí", admitió sin remordimiento. "¿No debería interactuar con otros?"

"Oh, está bien, genial en realidad que hagas eso", trató él rápidamente de cubrir un potencialmente fatal malentendido. Que se abriera y encontrara amigos era más que bienvenido después de todo. "Pero él… quizás él no… n-no creo que sea la mejor compañía, ¿Sabes?"

"Es peligroso", Asuka añadió bruscamente.

Pero sus advertencias no parecieron preocupar mucho a Rei mientras los observaba a ambos como si le acabaran de decirle que el cielo es azul. "Sé que el no es una amenaza para mí", dijo simplemente mientras daba la vuelta para irse.

Con alguien más, Asuka habría visto eso como un intento de escapar de una discusión incómoda de la cual sabían no podían ganar. Pero con Rei, era mucho más difícil de decir si ese era el caso o si Rei sólo estaba siendo Rei, habiendo dicho todo lo que necesitaba decir.

"Sólo no preocupamos por ti, ¿Sabes?"

Eso pareció tomar a la chica de cabello azul por sorpresa, al detenerse súbitamente. "Yo… gracias", dijo sin darse la vuelta. "Pero no hay necesidad de. Puedo asegurarles que él no representa ninguna amenaza para mí".

OOO

En verdad había comenzado a odiar las pruebas de sincronización. Mientras que habían sido capaces de sacarla del aburrimiento alguna vez, incluso llegando a esperarlas con ansia como una forma de aumentar su ego con sus altas marcas, ahora eran simplemente tediosas. Por supuesto no podía solamente decirles que seguramente su radio de sincronización sería lo bastante alto en una batalla, aunque de momento estaba contemplado seriamente hacer eso. Por desgracia, aún si lo hacía, era dudoso que le creyeran y la forzarían a hacer las pruebas de todas maneras.

Gruñendo por dentro, Asuka ausentemente miró a la pantalla de comunicación mostrando el interior de la cabina de Shinji, pero justo cuando estaba desviando la mirada, algo por el rabillo del ojo llevó su atención más de cerca de la pantalla. Aparentemente el propio Shinji estaba mirando algo fijamente. No podía ver qué era, pero no era difícil adivinar.

Ese chico Ángel rarito. Estaba ahí sentado, calmadamente sonriendo en la cabina de contacto de Rei, probablemente superando todas las marcas como deseaba. Probablemente nunca se volvería amiga con ese "tipo" aún en otras circunstancias. Pero Shinji no era ella y en el estado en el que había estado, era entendible que hubiera tomado cualquier tipo de afecto que pudiera recibir. Aún si venía en semejante cantidad ridícula en la forma de ese desgraciado.

Shinji tal vez haya sido tonto ciego, pero era Kaworu quien había sabido que uno de ellos tendría que morir; había sido él quien sabía que esta "amistad" terminaría lastimando a su esposo más tarde de cualquier forma. Y ella sabía que, muy en el fondo Shinji seguía siendo el mismo tonto ciego.

Si él no podía verlo, entonces dependería de ella que lo hiciera por él.

OOO

La prueba de sincronización terminó luego de otra hora. Kaworu esperaba que los Lilim no estuvieran demasiado confundidos con los resultados que obtuvieron, sonriendo para sí mismo mientras salía de la cabina de contacto. Vio a Shinji y a la Segunda hacer lo mismo, instantáneamente yendo a la salida, aunque notó a Sohryu mirarlo por un segundo. ¿Ya le habían dicho los resultados? Se decía que ella era bastante competitiva con estos numeritos.

No recibiría la respuesta pronto. Mientras que sus compañeros pilotos se dirigían a las regaderas, encontró su camino bloqueado por un chico atlético, de cabello café de la edad de Shinji, luciendo un traje de contacto oscuro similar al que él estaba vistiendo.

"Touji Suzuhara, supongo", Kaworu saludó. "El Cuarto Elegido".

"Uh, sí. ¿Tú eres el nuevo, eh?" Suzuhara respondió, extendiendo su mano. "Karo…"

"Kaworu Nagisa", corrigió amistosamente, tomando la mano ofrecida en este común ritual.

"Oh, sí. Así que ¿Qué tal se siente ser carne de cañón?"

"¿Cañón…? Oh sí, escuché sobre tu desafortunado… accidente…"

"Sí…" Suzuhara dio un paso atrás, mirándola un poco diferente. Kaworu había notado esa mirada en varias personas, pero nunca le había dado mucha importancia. "Hey, ¿Sabes?... la forma en la que te mueves y hablas… y esas sonrisas… no eres…" El chico lentamente agitó la mano. "Quiero decir no tengo nada en contra de eso… pero aún así…"

"Temo que no entiendo a qué te estás refiriendo".

"Sí, claro, olvídalo", Suzuhara rápidamente balbuceó, lentamente caminando de espaldas hacia la cabina. "Mejor me apresuro. Todavía me quieren para ese súper secreto… eh, hehe, proyecto secreto. En serio, con cinco pilotos, podrían tener cinco cabinas de contacto, ¿No? Haría las cosas más rápido. Bueno, adiós…"

El Cuarto rápidamente se dio la vuelta luego, murmurando algo acerca del LCL fresco en la cabina. Kaworu halló esa reacción muy interesante. Quizás debiera investigar acerca de ello eventualmente. Pero por ahora, decidió que lo mejor era dirigirse a las regaderas.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió un poco de encontrar a una pelirroja mirándolo con desprecio haciendo guardia en las puertas de los vestidores. Aparentemente, no se había molestado en ducharse después de todo, sólo se cambió rápido la ropa, dado que su cabello y piel aún mostraban rastros de LCL.

"¿Y a dónde crees que vas?" escupió despectivamente.

"Sólo me dirigía a las regaderas para limpiar mi cuerpo del LCL restante", dijo lo obvio.

Pero ella sacudió su cabeza, su cabello mojado mandando gotas a volar. "Shinji acaba de entrar".

"¿Lo hizo? Bueno, nuestra introducción ha sido más bien corta…" Kaworu comentó mientras daba otro paso hacia la puerta. Pero la chica lo detuvo de nuevo. La mirada de los dos orbes azules intensificada, pero su efecto planeado se perdió en él.

"Pensé haberte dicho que te alejaras de él".

"Me disculpo. No estaba al tanto de que me estaba acercando a él más de lo que me estaba 'permitido'". No tomó la amenaza implicada muy seriamente. Despertó su curiosidad sin embargo. "Me pregunto… esta paranoia, esta agresión… ¿Es esto lo que llaman celos?"

"¿Q-qué estás…? Por primera vez su resolución se debilitó mientras él se acercaba más, haciéndola retroceder hasta que fue detenida por la pared al lado de la puerta, dejándola sin escapatoria mientras entraba en su espacio personal.

Inclinándose lo más cerca posible hacia su rostro sin tocarlo, oscureció su voz. "¿De verdad tienes tanto miedo de perderlo por mi mano?"

Los ojos de la chica ya no fueron capaces de ocultar el miedo, sin importar lo mucho que trataba mantenerlos firmes. La respuesta esperada vino más pronto de lo que él había pensado.

Kaworu se estremeció por el exquisito dolor cuando el puño de Asuka se estrelló en su estómago. Le tomó sólo un segundo hasta que su sonrisa regresó mientras que la pelirroja usó la oportunidad para escapar de su cercana proximidad.

"Si realmente necesitas saberlo: ¡Sí, tengo miedo!" admitió gritando. "No dejaré que sea lastimado, no por ti o alguien más".

"¿Es porque él haría lo mismo por ti?" Kaowru se preguntó.

"¡No, porque él _hace_ lo mismo por mí!" Asuka firmemente respondió, sin dejar duda en su fe.

"¿En verdad lo hace?" preguntó de todas formas. "Esta posesión no parece propia de él. ¿O es sólo yo con quien no quieres compartirlo?"

"Heh" se rió burlonamente. "¿Me dices posesiva pero luego demandas que lo 'comparta' contigo?"

"Mi elección de palabras tal vez no haya sido la más sabia, lo admito. Pero aún se mantienen. No temes que 'alguien' lo lastime. Sólo me temes a mí".

"Yo…" se interrumpió, tratando de esconder el deje de inseguridad en sus ojos al desviarlos. "Tengo mis razones".

"Pero ni siquiera me conoces", continuó entusiasmado, acorralándola ahora verbalmente. "Pero aún así me estás juzgando por cosas que has oído".

"No necesito saber más", dijo ella, ya recuperando sus espíritus. "Si eres bueno con él, lo vas a lastimar; si eres un culero con él, lo lastimarás igual. No me importa cómo eres. No quiero llegar a conocerte. Lo último que me serviría es que me lastimes también".

¿Así que ese era su motivo? "¿Sabes?, para alguien que parece saber quién soy, fue muy valeroso confrontarme como lo hiciste. ¿Fue eso realmente sólo la valentía que te precede, o podría ser que me conoces mejor de lo que admites?"

No le respondió. Lo miró con odio, apretando los dientes, sus puños cerrados listos para golpear mientras seguía bloqueando su camino, bufando en enojo y frustración. Kaworu sonrió para sí mismo. Supo entonces que había dado en el clavo.

Asuka probablemente se habría quedado ahí parada por toda la eternidad, pero una mano en su hombro la hizo brincar de sorpresa, antes de que su cara se suavizara al mirar a la otra detrás de ella. La sonrisa de Kaworu, sin embargo, disminuyó levemente al notar la tristeza y remordimiento que aparecieron en los ojos de Shinji mientras se clavaban en él.

"Lo… lo lamento…" le tomó un segundo reconocer la voz del joven de cabello café. Las palabras habían sido apenas audibles y era obvio que Shinji luchaba duro consigo mismo para decirlas; sus labios apenas moviéndose. "Si tienes algo que decir… Pero si no, yo no… yo no…"

"No te molestes", la pelirroja lo interrumpió, demostrativamente tomando su mano en la suya mientras seguía mirando ferozmente a Kaworu. "Sólo le gusta jugar con la gente, usando palabras engañosas. No sirve de nada escuchar a alguien que no puede probar sus palabras mediante acciones".

La cabeza de Shinji se hundió levemente, antes de asentir. Asuka lo tomó como señal para irse, arrastrándolo consigo. La pareja se apresuró en silencio pasando al chico de cabello plateado, sin molestarse en mirarlo, y eventualmente ni siquiera el sonido de sus pasos pudo seguir escuchándose.

Kaworu, sin embargo, aún no se movió.

OOO

Sabía que muchos la envidiaban por convertirse en la nueva líder del Proyecto E, aún si sólo fuera temporalmente. Como la anterior asistente de su predecesora, estaba muy bien acostumbrada con el trabajo y de momento era la más indicada para el puesto.

Pero Maya había sido mucho más feliz al lado de la Dra. Akagi.

Donde otros veían la fama y privilegios que venían con semejante posición, más cuando ya la alcanzaban a su edad tan joven, ella sólo vio el difícilmente soportable peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros y la imposible cantidad de trabajo le hizo preguntarse cómo su ídolo se las había arreglado.

Darle al Comandante los reportes de las últimas pruebas harmónicas parecía más fácil en comparación, pero estar sola con él en esta oscura tenebrosa oficina hacía que su estómago diera retortijones.

"Ya veo", finalmente murmuró, la única respuesta a los resultados más inusuales que jamás habían recibido.

_'Oh Dios, ¿Lo avergoncé? ¡No debería ser siempre tan científica!'_ su mente iba a toda velocidad, culpándose a sí misma mientras intentaba esconderse detrás de su sujetapapeles. _'¿Pero él tiene un doctorado, o no? Debería entender. Oh Dios, ¿Qué hago?'_

"P-para ser honesta, no tengo ninguna explicación para estos resultados", intentó apaciguarlo. "Tal vez… tal vez la Dra. Akagi deba mirarlos".

Eso difícilmente tuvo el efecto deseado. Aunque finalmente mostró algo de emoción, podría haberlo hecho sin la mirada llena de enojo. "¿La Dra. Akagi?"

"Um… Sí, Señor, ella ha estado ausente últimamente". Maya murmuró nerviosamente. Lo último que quería era meter a su ídolo en más problemas, aún si sólo fuera por accidente. "Pensé que tras ese incidente de hace poco, ella… bueno… desde… desde que me pusieron a cargo…"

"Ciertamente, ella ya no me es de importancia", la interrumpió. La muchacha tembló por su uso de "me", en vez del colegial "nos" ante eso.

El Comandante se quedó callado de nuevo tras eso y se quedó viendo fijamente abajo. Parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos y pronto Maya tuvo la impresión de que se había olvidado completamente de ella. Sus ojos iban y venían de un lado a otra de la vasta oficina, mirando a los símbolos abstractos que decoraban la habitación mientras esperaba por una señal suya sobre qué esperaba de ella a continuación. Tras unos pocos minutos de seguir de pie, se preguntó si ya podía retirarse, pero tampoco se atrevía a retirarse nada más así.

Así que se sobresaltó cuando habló de nuevo, aunque no estaba segura de si le estaba hablando a ella o a sí mismo. "Eso no importa ahora. Otros asuntos tienen mayor prioridad". Finalmente la miró de nuevo. "Puede retirarse".

OOO

Siempre le había gustado la sensación del agua limpia, purificando su cuerpo y alma mientras enjuagaba su piel. Disfrutaba ir a nadar a la gran piscina que NERV proveía, pero también tenía esa sensación en las regaderas y baños del cuartel general. Lo último especialmente le permitía tranquilizar su mente, dejar que sus pensamientos vagaran, dado que a menudo los visitaba cuando no había nadie más alrededor.

Esta vez sin embargo, la paz y tranquilidad fueron súbitamente interrumpidas por pasos aproximándose. Lentamente, abrió un poco sus ojos, pero no sintió la necesidad de darse la vuelta para dirigirse al recién llegado.

"Estos baños no son mixtos".

"Me disculpo. ¿Mi presencia te inquieta?"

Rei no respondió y tras un breve vistazo sobre su hombro, simplemente miró fijamente el reflejo de él en el agua. Él obviamente sabía que no se molestaría por su presencia o por sus propios estados de desnudez, de lo contrario no la habría seguido aquí. Tras esperar respetuosamente un momento por una respuesta positiva de todas formas, eventualmente se sentó al lado de ella en el agua tibia, poco profunda.

Se quedó en silencio y Rei no lo presionó para explicar su razón de venir a ella. Aún cuando notó que algo aparentemente lo molestaba.

Al final, eventualmente habló por su cuenta. "Así que ella se parece mucho a él, ¿Supongo?"

"¿Quién?"

"La Segunda Elegida. Una persona interesante. Tan llena de miedo y dolor que protege su felicidad restante a toda costa, incluso ante el peligro de perder lo que busca. A él no le quedaba ninguna felicidad del todo en ese entonces. Pero no me sorprendería si en verdad él hubiera hecho lo mismo que ella".

"No entiendo…"

"Un corazón frágil justo como el suyo", continuó sin realmente dirigirse al asunto de su confusión. "Y el tuyo también", comentó, mirándola con una breve recuperación de su típica sonrisa. Pero su rostro rápidamente se revirtió a su expresión pensativa. "¿Todos los Lilim son así? Pensé que los entendía. Sabía que siempre sentían dolor. Que todos ellos estaban solos. Apartándose los unos a los otros para no lastimarse, pero con eso también aislándose de aquellos que pueden ayudarlos a aliviar el dolor. Pero había pensado que él, la intensidad de su sufrimiento, era un caso especial. Ahora me pregunto si otros, en vez de olvidar su dolor, sólo saben mejor cómo esconderlo".

"Yo no…" trató de negar, pero fue interrumpida instantáneamente.

"No, pero te pareces mucho a ellos. Si es debido a tu herencia o porque has vivido entre ellos por tanto tiempo, ni siquiera yo puedo decirlo".

"Tal vez no es una característica sólo de ellos, sino de todos los seres vivos". Estrechó ella sus ojos. "¿De qué otra forma es que estás aquí conmigo en vez de estar con él?"

Estaba inusualmente callado al principio, confirmando su éxito de dar la vuelta a la conversación. "Lo enfrentaré cuando la hora llegue".

"¿Y por qué eso no es ahora? ¿Cuál es tu razón para esperar?"

De nuevo, se tomó su tiempo para pensar en sus palabras y su cara se volvió solemne, dándole la impresión de que de repente fue reemplazado por una persona completamente diferente. Él tal vez fuera un experto para leer los pensamientos y emociones de otras personas, pero – tal cual como muchos otros humanos – no era tan intuitivo cuando se trataba de él mismo.

"Tal vez tienes razón" eventualmente admitió. "Este… miedo… tal vez sea una emoción más poderosa de lo que pensaba. Pero no seré capaz de contenerme por más tiempo".

No era difícil figurar el significado de sus palabras. "Así que actuarás pronto…"

"Sí…"

"¿Estás al tanto de que no puedo permitirte tener éxito?"

"No esperaría menos…"

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijeron mientras seguían sentados ahí en silencio. Era difícil decir cuánto tiempo pasó dado que los únicos sonidos eran los goteos y chapoteos que el agua hacía ante sus leves movimientos. Pero ya fueran tres minutos o tres horas cuando las luces también se apagaron, a ninguno le importó.

Eventualmente sin embargo, Rei se levantó de la refrescante piscina. Una última vez lo miró, casi como para asegurar que efectivamente él seguía ahí. Su vista fue regresada con una sonrisa que no parecía tan confiada como siempre, pero una sonrisa de todos modos.

Sin decir nada más que eso como una despedida, Rei salió del baño, juntando y cambiándose en sus ropas antes de salir, sin molestarse en secarse antes.

OOO

"Esto parece terriblemente familiar", Kozo murmuró mientras levantaba sus manos. La sorpresa en su voz no parecía apropiada en esta situación, pero tenía dudas de que el hombre detrás de él en verdad quisiera lastimarlo. Probablemente ya estaría muerto si ese hubiera sido el caso.

"Perdón, usualmente no soy un hombre de repeticiones", el intruso se disculpó, vocalizando su sonrisa. "A menos que eso involucre a una mujer claro está. Y no es mi culpa que sus guardias aún no sean capaces de reaccionar apropiadamente a las sorpresas. Supongo que la última vez no les enseñó bastante".

"Debo admitir que, yo, también, no esperaba verlo otra vez, Sr. Kaji", Fuyutsuki dijo, dándose la vuelta sin esperar el permiso.

"Para ser honesto, yo tampoco", Ryoji se encogió de hombros, aún sonriendo. Continuó sosteniendo la pistola por un corto momento antes de colocar el seguro y ponerla de vuelta en su funda debajo de su traje.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted entonces? Supongo que su tiempo como el recadero de SEELE también se acabó, y este no es el estilo del gobierno".

"No, probablemente no", Kaji concurrió. "Pero como tal vez recuerde, quiero encontrar la verdad por mí mismo. Bueno, quizás yo y un puñado de otros – un puñado, si estamos hablando de la mano de un Dios claro.

Una ceja gris se alzó. "¿De verdad? Tenía la impresión de que se había figurado que su cruzada por la verdad había llegado a su fin y pasado a alguien más".

"También pensé eso por un tiempo", Kaji admitió encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero me di cuenta de que aún había varios misterios restantes que eran lo bastante interesantes como para tomar las precauciones necesarias que me permitieran resolverlos".

"Eventualmente verá que siempre habrá misterios en su vida que valen la pena investigarlos. ¿Pero supongo que se está refiriendo a los extraordinarios viajes de la Segunda y Tercer Elegidos?"

Por una vez, la sonrisa en la cara con barba de tres días se desvaneció. "¿Sabe sobre ellos?"

Fuyutsuki asintió, afirmando la conclusión del hombre. "Hasta ahora no es más que una teoría basada en evidencia circunstancial que aún necesita una prueba final, pero es suficiente para poner nervioso a Ikari acerca de lo que saben. No sé que tiene planeado hacer con los dos dado que ellos, o al menos Shinji, seguramente aún será necesitado incluso después de que el 17° Ángel sea destruido, pero no creo que los siga viendo perturbar su precioso escenario por más tiempo".

"Para alguien que siempre se mantuvo fidedigno detrás de él, realmente no suena como si estuviera muy de acuerdo con él".

"Para alguien que nos ha observado por tanto tiempo, sabe muy poco acerca de mí", Fuyutsuki replicó. "Jamás estuve y no estoy de acuerdo con muchas de sus decisiones. Pero no hay mucho que pueda hacer excepto ser la voz de su consciencia. Aunque debo admitir, a veces pienso que debí hablar en voz más alta".

Inspiró profundamente, sintiendo su edad mientras se enderezaba. "Estoy aquí en nombre de Yui Ikari, no de Gendo. Cuando me explicaron sus planes de trabajar contra SEELE, que había estado a punto de destapar, no vacilé por mucho. Pero incapaz de sobrellevar el sacrificio de su esposa, Gendo los cambió. Ya no quería prevenir el Tercer Impacto, ahora está apuntando por su propia versión que lo reunirá con Yui, y creó un catalizador que le dará el control sobre él".

"¿Rei?" Kaji adivinó correctamente. "¿Pero por qué lo sigue ayudando entonces?"

"Ya no creo que haya una forma de prevenirlo. Y por difícil de creer a pesar de cómo suene, su versión será el menor mal".

"Parece bastante seguro de eso".

Kozo asintió. "El plan original involucraba las muertes de Lilith y Adán una vez que los otros Ángeles fuera derrotados, para que así no pudieran ser usados para iniciar la Instrumentalización. Pero con los EVAS bajo su control y Adán literalmente en su mano, eso está fuera de toda cuestión".

"Aún está la posibilidad de encargarse de los ancianos antes de que ataquen".

Fuyutsuki arqueó sus cejas ante el desvarío del agente. "Debería de saber que SEELE es demasiado poderoso como para ser despachado tan fácilmente".

Pero Kaji sólo sacudió su cabeza. "Nadie es lo bastante poderoso como para ir en contra de la humanidad entera".

El anciano no pudo evitar sonreír. Esa ingenua idea claramente le recordaba a alguien más. "¿Cómo dejaría que la humanidad lo supiera? Evidencia que los lleve a ellos tal vez exista, pero es difícil de interpretar y aún más difícil hacer imposible de desprestigiar. Alguna vez fui igual de tonto como para pensar de esa manera. Pero si no hubiera obtenido la oferta de trabajar aquí cuando confronté a Ikari con lo que había reunido, habría estado muerto mucho antes de que pudiera hacerlo público".

"Oh, sé sobre eso. De hecho, una pequeña charla con el Sr. Yamaki es la razón por la que vine a visitarlo después de todo". Kaji se rascó la barbilla. "Sólo quiero saber: ¿Aún tiene los documentos?"

"Sabe que no tiene oportunidad de descubrirlos ante la gente", Kozo le recordó una vez más.

Pero el antiguo espía sólo sonrió. "Déjeme preocuparme sobre eso. Así que, ¿Los tiene o no?"

A regañadientes, Fuyutsuki sacudió su cabeza. "Temo que casi todo fue destruido cuando me uní a GEHIRN", dijo. La decepción estaba escrita por toda la cara del otro y no podía culparlo por eso. Años de trabajo llegando a semejante fin abrupto, una noble cruzada siendo para nada. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para ayudar…

¿O sí?

"Pero eso no significa que no haya más". Kozo cerró sus ojos con un suspiro. "Busque un disco en un bote de basura en la estación de Nagao Toge mañana después de las 7pm".

OOO

Su sonrisa era una solemne mientras estaba parado en silencio en la pasarela de la jaula del EVA. Sentía arrepentimiento por tener que hacer esto, pero ella tenía razón. No podía seguir esperando. Incluso aunque sabía que lo que buscaba no estaría allí, iría voluntariamente a la trampa a la que SEELE lo había enviado como su peón. Habría preferido una oportunidad diferente para arreglar ciertas cosas con Shinji, pero aparentemente eso no podría ser. Esta sería su única oportunidad.

Y así, Kaworu miró al gigantesco instrumento que estaba forzado a usar una vez más. "Vamos, alter ego de Adán, sirviente de los Lilim".

Pero mientras se daba la vuelta, sintió que su orden no fue obedecida; ni siquiera escuchada.

"No tan dispuesto como esperaba, ya veo…" se figuró sin ninguna señal de decepción. Su sonrisa no desapareció cuando miró sobre su hombro a la Unidad-01. "Seguramente sería interesante ver los roles revertidos. Pero temo que no tendré ninguna oportunidad de que ella se me una. Así que sucederá como está destinado".

Con eso el Mensajero Final volvió a darse la vuelta al gigante rojo, sus pies levantándose del suelo mientras desplegaba su verdadero poder y hablaba con una voz atronadora justo en el corazón de la bestia familiar.

"¡Así, Descendiente de Adán, silencia la voz del alma Lilim dentro de ti y sígueme, como debe ser!"

Y la bestia despertó.

OOO

"¡El EVA Unidad-02 acaba de activarse!" Hyuga gritó sobre las alarmas que empezaron a sonar instantáneamente ante la actividad sin autorización en las jaulas.

"¿Qué demonios?" La situación tomó a Misato por sorpresa igual que al resto del personal presente en el Centro de Comando. ¿Planeaban ir tras el Ángel ellos mismos sin decirle? "¿Asuka?"

Rezó porque su pregunta sobre la piloto fuera respondida negativamente. Si iban y mataban al "inocente chico y compañero piloto", se meterían en serios problemas. Aún si más tarde se probaba que él era un Ángel, ¿Cómo iban a explicar que lo sabían?

Sin embargo, la forma en que Maya sacudió su cabeza enterró cualquier esperanza de alivio. "¡No puedo decirlo; no estamos recibiendo señales de la cabina!"

_'¿No puedo decirlo?'_ la Mayor ponderó. _'¿Eso significa que el Quinto…?'_

Obtuvo su respuesta un segundo después. "¡Campo-AT detectado en el Dogma Central!"

"¿La Unidad-02?" tuvo que preguntar aún cuando estaba segura de qué oiría a continuación.

"No. El patrón es azul. ¡No hay duda, es un Ángel!"

OOO

La fuente del patrón azul siguió avanzando, habiendo ya usado al poderoso gigante para limpiar el camino hacia el túnel principal que lo llevaría a su meta. Tabriz descendió lentamente con su Campo-AT, escudado por las poderosas manos de la Unidad-02. No tenía razón para apresurarse. De hecho, aún seguía esperando, su cabeza se alzó para ver cuándo finalmente reaccionarían.

Ahí arriba, muy por encima de él finalmente pudo ver la pequeña forma del EVA-01 entrando al túnel.

Su sonrisa se amplió en alivio. "Llegas tarde, Shinji".

"¡No, llegó justo a tiempo!"

Por un momento, la al parecer eterna sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mirada de sorpresa al de repente sentir una presencia que no debería de estar ahí. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Las manos del EVA-02 que le habían dado refugio hasta ahora se cerraron en torno a su cuerpo.

"Muy impresionante, debo admitirlo. Tu lazo debe de ser muy fuerte para que ella haya sido capaz de esconderte de mí. Ni se diga anular el mío".

"¡Usualmente no me molestan los cumplidos, pero puedo ahorrarme los tuyos!" la emocional voz de la Segunda Elegida retumbó. "A menos que eso es lo quieras decir como tus últimas palabras".

"¿Últimas palabras?" Repitió calmadamente. "No, eso sería demasiado pronto. Y deseo hablar con él antes".

"¡Te lo advertí! ¡No dejaré que le hagas hacer esto otra vez!" Asuka gritó y pudo sentir las palmas gigantescas apretar más fuerte contra él.

"Temo que no puedo que esto suceda todavía. De no haber sido por mi estupidez y dejarme distraer, ni siquiera habrías llegado tan lejos".

"¡Bueno, qué mal para ti!" ¡No creo que sigas teniendo mucha elección en esto!"

Simplemente sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos. "Él ha elegido muy bien, puedo verlo", dijo suavemente, murmurando más para sí mismo que para ella. "Una compañera leal, aún cuando los tiempos sean rudos, aún cuando es un compromiso que podría tener poco que ganar y tanto que perder. Justo como él mismo. Estos lazos que son los más difíciles de hacer son los más difíciles de romper. Y cuando dos corazones frágiles logran unirse, ya no serán de cristal, sino de diamante".

"¿De… de qué estás hablando?"

"Shinji estará aquí en cualquier momento. Y dado que has tenido éxito en perturbar mis planes, tendremos que acelerar las cosas un poco. Hasta luego, Sra. Ikari".

"¡Hey, ¿Qu…?"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta, cambió a un grito penetrante, cuando un Campo-AT apareció entre las manos y brazos del EVA Unidad-02, cercenándolas con un corte preciso. Los ahora dedos flácidos liberaron su cuerpo mientras las manos masivas cayeron en el abismo. Antes de que la Segunda pudiera reaccionar, revirtió el poder que había usado para reducir la velocidad de su caída para ahora acelerar al coloso, enviándolo a estrellarse a través de las compuertas restantes mientras lo seguía.

OOO

A Shinji no le gustó lo que vio del todo. Usando a la Unidad-02 como un ariete, Kaworu de repente aceleró hacia abajo y aunque el piloto experimentado se dejó caer libremente a través del túnel, no había forma de que pudiera alcanzarlos a tiempo. A pesar de la velocidad a la que la gravedad jalaba el EVA abajo, tomó muchos largos, agonizantes segundos hasta que cayó a cuatro patas en el fondo del al parecer foso sin fin. El fuerte impacto lo sacudió hasta los huesos y le tomó otro momento para reorientarse en este extraño mundo subterráneo que reflejaba la deforme Antártica con su cielo rosado y estalagmitas de hielo. Los ojos de Shinji pronto cayeron en el Evangelion rojo, el cual yacía desparramado en el suelo congelado.

"¡Asuka!" gritó. "¡¿Estás bien?!"

"Sí. So-sólo un aterrizaje… unos _cuantos_ aterrizajes forzosos", fue la respuesta gruñida. "¡No pierdas el tiempo, ve por él!"

Asintió a la pantalla de comunicación, dando la vuelta a su EVA mientras la voz de Asuka sonó una vez más. "¿Y Shinji?"

"¿Hm?"

"Perdón".

No respondió. No había necesidad de. Cerrando sus ojos, inspiró profundamente, luego corrió tras la pequeña figura flotando en la distancia, acercándose a las "Puertas del Cielo". Sin embargo, no importaba cuán rápido luchara contra el piso resbaloso, era demasiado lento. La puerta se abrió, revelando al gigante blanco que estaba crucificado en medio del vasto lago de LCL. No fue sino hasta que el pequeño Ángel flotó hacia Lilith que Shinji pudo alcanzarlo.

"¡KAWORU!"

"He estado esperando este momento. Y lo he temido. Pero…" El Ángel se dio la vuelta, sonriendo débilmente hacia él. "Me alegro de finalmente volver a verte, Shinji Ikari".

Con eso, la mano de la Unidad-01 se cerró alrededor del chico de cabello gris. Y cerró expectante sus ojos.

OOO

El personal se quedó en silencio para ver si las señales de vida del Ángel cesarían o si la Unidad-01 sufriría el mismo destino que el Modelo de Producción Alemán. Ni siquiera un hombre como el mismo Gendo podía negar sentir cierta cantidad de nerviosismo, aún cuando contaba con la habilidad de permanecer calmado aún durante situaciones estresantes. Ese Ángel estaba demasiado cerca.

Con toda su fuerza y astucia, ninguno antes había logrado alcanzar las Puertas del Cielo, y este simplemente había pasado a través de ellas. Quizás había subestimado a este "niño" y a los ancianos que lo enviaron después de todo.

Pero antes de que nadie pudiera averiguarlo, la tierra empezó a temblar por una sacudida enorme, las visualizaciones holográficas convirtiéndose en estática.

"¡El Campo-AT más fuerte jamás visto ha sido detectado!" uno de los técnicos gritó.

"¡Luz, magnetismo, partículas sub-atómicas! ¡Está apagando todo!" otro gritó. "¡No podemos monitorear nada!"

"¿Esperó por esto hasta que pudiera atrapar a la Unidad-01 junto con él?" Fuyutsuki musitó a su lado, en voz muy baja como para que el persona del puente pudiera oír.

"¿Para qué? Ninguno es lo que realmente buscaba"; Gendo respondió, sintiendo el implante en su mano derecha contra el guante blanco. "A menos que… más bien esté interesado en el piloto".

"¿Para pelear con él?" el viejo profesor cuestionó. "¿O para ayudarlo?"

Gendo no tenía respuesta para él. Y no tuvo tiempo el tiempo para buscar una.

"¡Un segundo Campo-AT!"

"¡Otro Campo-AT tan fuerte como el primero ha rodeado el Dogma Terminal!"

"¡Está invadiendo el otro Campo-AT!"

"¡Imposible! ¿Otro Ángel?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡No puedo confirmar – lo… acaba de desaparecer!"

"¿Desapareció? ¡¿El Ángel?!"

Ahora Gendo se permitió una sonrisa de alivio bajo sus manos sujetadas. A diferencia de sus nerviosos subordinados abajo, tenía una muy buena idea de quién era ese "otro Ángel". Y ciertamente no era uno al que tuviera que temer, todo lo contrario.

Fuyutsuki aparentemente había llegado a la misma conclusión. "Es ella, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí. Nuestra victoria está asegurada".

Parecía casi irreal. El último obstáculo en su camino estaba a punto de ser eliminado. Después de todos estos años, el día en que sus esperanzas se volverían realidad finalmente estaba cerca.

"Haz que la Sección 2 esté preparada para la tarea de la que hablamos", sorprendió a su Subcomandante.

"¡Ikari!" Fuyutsuki advirtió. "¿No crees que eso sería tonto? Sería demasiado pronto, con SEELE en marcha".

"No importa qué tan rápido se muevan. Una vez que el 17° Ángel se haya ido, puedo moverme más rápido. Ya no los necesitaré más".

"¿Entonces por qué molestarse?"

"Porque no puedo arriesgarme a que alguien me apuñale por la espalda ahora".

"¿No es más bien", el anciano habló sabiamente, "que sólo tienes curiosidad?"

OOO

"No puedo…"

Shinji había querido pasar a través de esto sin indecisión, matarlo sin pensarlo dos veces, sólo acabar con esto. Se odiaría a sí mismo más tarde de cualquier forma, pero habría evitado revivir esos largos momentos agonizantes en los cuales había sido forzado a hacer semejante elección espantosa. Pero el momento en que su manó se cerró en un puño gigante alrededor del cuerpo del Ángel, su corazón había suplantado a su voluntad de nuevo. "Simplemente no puedo hacer esto, Kaworu…"

"Como te dije una vez antes, no me importa si muero aquí. Vida y muerte son sin importancia para mí tal y como son el espacio y tiempo…"

"¿Tiempo…?" Shinji repitió en voz baja. '_"Volver a verte…" "Como te dije…"_' Su mente había registrado esas palabras, pero no fue sino hasta que se calmó lo suficiente que fue capaz de hallares sentido. "¿T-tú? Tú _estuviste_ detrás de esto, ¿Verdad? ¡Tú nos enviaste de regreso!"

"No puedo ni negar ni afirmar eso. Pero puedo decirte que han sido observados, sus miedos y penas, y se les tuvo lástima. Cuando llegó la hora en que hicieron su deseo, se les concedió…"

"¿Deseo?" Shinji preguntó incrédulo. "¿Estás diciendo que yo deseé esto? ¿Dices que quería abandonar a mi – mi hija atrás?

"Ciertamente lo hicieron – y a la vez no. ¿No recuerdas el día antes de que regresaran a este tiempo?"

"¿Qué…?" murmuró, fácilmente recordando la última vez que había visto a su pequeña hija.

OOO

Asuka estaba parada en la entrada de la habitación de Aki, como la había encontrado incontables veces antes. Abrazándola en silencio por detrás, descansó su barbilla en su hombro, siguiendo su vista a la forma durmiente de su hija.

"¿No deberíamos cambiarla en su camisón?" susurró él sonriendo ante la vista de Aki yaciendo medio cubierta bajo su cobija, su pierna izquierda pateando por liberarse, mientras aún tenía puesta sus pantalones y playera.

Asuka sacudió su cabeza, sin embargo. "Se quedó dormida en el porche así. Me alegro de haber podido llevarla a la cama sin despertarla. No quise arriesgarme".

En cualquier otra ocasión, habría reído. Después de todo, él sabía de primera mano cómo era su pequeña granuja cuando la forzaban a despertarse otra vez. O se ponía gruñona o estaría tan activa otra vez que tomaría dos horas para hacer que vuelva a dormir.

Pero la expresión afligida de Asuka y voz desprovista de emoción previno su reacción natural. "¿Qué sucede?" inquirió gentilmente.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella inocentemente. Lo bastante inocente que era obvio que ella estaba negando la verdad.

"Al parece estar en tu mente últimamente", continuó dando voz a sus preocupaciones. "La has estado mirando así bastante a menudo".

"¿Cómo 'así'?" Asuka respondió. "Siempre miro a mi hija".

"No, no de esta manera. Cuando está contigo, actúas como siempre, para que ella no se dé cuenta, pero tan pronto te das la vuelta, pareces estas preocupada por algo".

Su cuerpo se hundió levemente mientras suspiraba, por fin rindiéndose. "Es sólo… desde nuestro último viaje… desde que ella sigue preguntando… he empezado a preguntarme cuán sola realmente está sin siquiera saberlo…"

Shinji casi deseó no haber preguntado. "Bueno… c-creo que no podemos hacer mucho más que estar ahí para ella tanto como podamos".

"Sí, pero… ¿Es vivir sólo con nosotros dos la peor forma de crecer o ella nunca extrañará la interacción con otros, cuando nunca sepa _qué_ debería extrañar?" Sacudió su cabeza. "Recientemente, me he preguntado cómo sería su vida si no fuéramos los únicos humanos en la Tierra. Ella ya casi tiene cuatro años ahora. Estaría en un jardín de niños, ahora, conociendo a otras personas, haciendo… amigos…"

Sintió su corazón dolerle al verla hacer una mueca. No porque estos pensamientos obviamente le dolían, sino también porque sentía que ella tenía razón. Él mismo se había estado preguntando acerca de esto desde que Aki empezó a preguntar acerca de otros. Sobre amigos. Podían hacer su mejor esfuerzo como padres, ¿Pero eso era suficiente para mantenerla feliz?

"Para ser honesta, yo… simplemente desearía poder hacer algo para permitirle vivir una vida normal. Una vida en la que pueda crecer como una niña normal".

"Sí…" Shinji murmuró, mirando a la durmiente, niña inconsciente. "Yo también…"

OOO

"¡¿Eso es todo?!" Shinji gritó. "¿Por un estúpido deseo? ¿Nos quitaste a Aki porque le deseamos a _ella_ una mejor vida?"

"Lo lamento profundamente. Pero de seguro estás de acuerdo conmigo en que traerla a este tiempo con ustedes habría sido contraproducente a su propósito aquí".

"¿Q-qué? ¡Pero eso no tiene sentido!"

"¿No?" Kaworu se preguntó, visiblemente sorprendido por esa conclusión. "Querían crear un mejor futuro para su descendencia. Para darles esa oportunidad, fueron traídos de vuelta al punto desde el cual serían capaces de cumplir sus intenciones".

"¡Pero no fuimos capaces de hacerlo! ¡No pudimos cambiar nada! Touji aún fue lastimado. Asuka aún fue torturada. Rei aún murió. ¡Y ahora se supone que te mate otra vez!" Shinji se tragó un sollozo enojado. "¡Y nada de esto podría traer de vuelta a mi hija!"

"Pero las heridas de tu amigo no fueran tan severas como pudieron haber sido. Tu esposa no cerró su corazón de todos, incluyendo a ella misma. Y mientras que el cuerpo de Ayanami cambió, su alma y emociones no, porque sus amigos tampoco le dieron la espalda". Kaworu cerró sus ojos por un momento luego de hacer su razonamiento, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose levemente. "Puedo entender el dolor que la pérdida de tu hija te ha causado y lo lamento mucho. Puedo entender el odio que sientes contra mí ahora por eso y no te culpo por ello. Tal vez te ayude con esta elección. Aunque desearía que no partiéramos en semejantes términos. Confía en mí, Shinji. Encontrarás tu felicidad de nuevo algún día, siempre y cuando sigas este camino".

"¡Pero nunca será ella otra vez!" Shinji refutó incrédulo. Entendía que para alguien como Kaworu, su felicidad había venido de tener una familia del todo. Pero había mucho más que eso. "¿Cómo esperas que sea feliz sin ella?"

"No temas. No estás solo", el Ángel, sin embargo, se lo aseguró una vez más. "Ahora, no titubees por más tiempo. Tal vez sea el Ángel del Libre Albedrío, pero esa es mi oferta, no mi poder. Mi libertad de elección es tan limitada como la de mis hermanos, incapaz de resistir el llamado. Mi verdadera libertad sólo puede ser concedida por ti, mi amigo".

"Pero…" Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Shinji. No podía dejar de temblar por la familiaridad de esta situación. "No… no quiero hacer esto de nuevo. ¿No puedes ignorarlo? ¿Ese llamado? Yo… nosotros… ¡Nosotros podríamos necesitar tu ayuda! Kaworu, por favor…"

Pero el Ángel sólo continuó usando su voz tranquilizadora. "No me necesitas para cumplir tu meta", disolvió el intento de Shinji por persuadirlo sin embargo y miró arriba. "Ya tienes más aliados de los que piensas".

OOO

Rei regresó la vista del chico atrapado por la Unidad-01. No era capaz de escuchar las palabras que intercambiaron desde su posición, pero podía ver la sonrisa complacida que le estaba dando. Seguramente él sabía que era ella quien perturbó su Campo-AT, dejándolo vulnerable. Sabía que ella no le permitiría tener éxito. Él sabía…

¿Era esa la razón… por la que sonreía…?

OOO

"Esto está destinado a suceder, sea de esta forma o de otra. Y Shinji, has llegado muy lejos desde el tímido chico que una vez conocí. Te has encontrado a ti mismo. Has encontrado tu razón para existir. No deberías abandonar eso por mí". Kaworu le urgió una vez más. "¿No quieres verlos otra vez?"

"¿De qué estás…?" Pero Shinji se interrumpió. Sabía a lo que se refería con eso. Si no hacía esto ahora, Kaworu tenía que unirse con Lilith, empezando el Tercer Impacto. Y esta vez, no habría ninguna esperanza de que sobrevivieran. No volvería a ver a nadie otra vez.

"Ya veo… Aún no te das cuenta…" El Ángel sonrió. "Pero eso no importa. Lo harás eventualmente. Una alegría inesperada es aún mayor que la que estás anticipando", Kaworu musitó, y le pareció a Shinji que sus ojos rojos estaban mirando fijamente a través de él, como si no hubiera un Evangelion entre ellos. "Así que, Shinji, haz tu decisión. Sigue viviendo. Sigue protegiendo a aquellos que amas".

La cabeza de Shinji se hundió. Quería protestar, decir que no había manera en la que pudiera cumplir ambos deseos si tenía que hacer esto.

Pero al final tuvo que admitir que Kaworu tenía razón.

"Lo siento…"

"No lo estés…"

Shinji cerró sus ojos. Sólo un leve jalón en los controles. Y sin siquiera mirar, supo que había terminado.

El 17° Ángel estaba muerto.

OOO

Asuka se maldijo, yendo y viniendo dando vueltas mientras elevador subía. Había fallado de nuevo en tomar esta horrible carga de los hombros de Shinji y no fue capaz tampoco de estar ahí para apoyarlo. Sin mencionar que falló en patearle el trasero a otro Ángel.

Sólo podía esperar que su EVA fuera reparado rápidamente. Había ciertas cuentas que saldar demasiado pronto y ella y su Unidad-02 necesitaban estar en máxima forma para eso. La pelea ya iba a ser suficiente dura por sí sola – y no había forma de que perdiera. No de nuevo.

Las puertas del elevador finalmente se abrieron, y Asuka se movió para salir – pero instantáneamente se detuvo por la sorpresa de encontrar su camino bloqueado.

"¿Piloto Sohryu?"

OOO

La cabina de contacto ya había sido expulsada, pero Shinji aún no hacía un movimiento para salir del asiento. De alguna forma, simplemente no podía moverse. Apenas y podía recordar mover al EVA de regreso fuera del Dogma Terminal.

Todos los otros Ángeles – habían sido monstruos enormes, destruyendo todo y a todos en su camino. Estaban tan fuera de lugar, tan irreales que era fácil no verlos como seres vivos. Fácil de matarlos sin sentir culpa.

Pero Kaworu no era así. Él era tan… humano.

Había sido tonto pensar que la segunda vez sería más fácil.

Exhaló, tratando de forzar a salir la mayor parte del dolor en su pecho junto con el aire, antes de finalmente encontrar la fuerza para salir de la cabina, su cuerpo trabajando agonizantemente lento. Mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, casi instantáneamente chocó con uno de los cinco hombres voluminosos de la Sección 2. Con recelo, miró de uno los rostros fríos como la roca, cubiertos por lentes oscuros a otro.

Shinji tentativamente dio un paso atrás. No le gustaba esto. No sólo era muy diferente de lo que recordaba, era bastante dudoso que ellos estuvieran aquí para felicitarlo.

"Piloto Ikari", contra el que casi había chocado bramó fríamente, su mano cerrándose alrededor del hombro de Shinji en un apretón de acero. "Por las órdenes del Comandante, queda bajo arresto por conspiración y traición contra NERV".

OOO

Notas del autor: Ahí lo tienen, el gran secreto finalmente revelado, ahora saben cómo regresaron… ¿O no? Sí, está bien, creo que muchos de ustedes reaccionaron igual que Shinji ante la explicación del "deseo" y ya van en camino a lincharme por haberlos tenido esperando todo este tiempo por _eso_. Pero, verán, mientras que muchos tal vez no estén de acuerdo, tal vez también porque sin intención le di demasiado hype a ese "secreto", realmente nunca me importó mucho. En mi opinión no era importante para la historia _**cómo**_ regresaron, sólo que lo _**hicieran**_. Sé que eso no es precisamente lo que encuentras en un relato, pero, hey, sólo soy un tipo promedio tratando de escribir un fanfic para ver si es divertido (o eso era cuando tuve la idea para esta historia hace casi cinco años). Originalmente, ni siquiera tenía intención de dar una explicación del todo, pero cuando los reviews llegaron noté que había más interés en esta pregunta de lo que había anticipado, lo cual significada que no podría zafarme _tan_ fácilmente. Sin embargo aún traté de mantenerla lo más vaga posible, al menos con el _**quién**_ les concedió su deseo; ya fuera, Kaworu, los Ángeles en general, Rei/Lilith, algún otro ser superior, el propio Shinji con algún poder latente posterior al TI, aliens, Anno, o tu Madre.

Espero la relación de Kaworu con Rei no parezca un pobre intento de K/R. Después de todo, como dije antes, realmente no me gusta la idea de emparejarla con nadie. Diría que "no es más de la que compartió con Shinji", pero eso probablemente es contraproducente, y eso también a menudo es visto como una romántica por… ciertas personas. Pero no, es sólo una – bueno, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro si uno puede llamarle ya amistad. Sólo compartir algo de tiempo y aprender el uno del otro.

Mientras que la segunda escena implica algo de acción de Makoto, esa idea fue desechada muy pronto (incluso la línea acerca de él husmeando sólo fue añadida después), ya que lo que tenía planeado había sido más que nada sólo un recuento directo de sus escenas en el episodio; a lo mucho con alto de atención de que Misato parece saber todo lo que dice de antemano. Realmente no le habría hecho nada al capítulo, especialmente dado que quería enfocarme en Kaworu.

Una de las quejas más grandes de LD con este capítulo (además de mi inglés) era que Asuka y Shinji no intentaron preguntarle a Kaworu acerca de Aki a pesar de algunas suposiciones de que él tal vez supiera algo. Tristemente él no hizo/logró hacer una edición completa esta vez para que pudiera ver exactamente qué tenía en mente, pero no quería quitar nada del final de todas formas. Así que en vez de eso, añadía unas cuantas cosas, más notablemente el final de la escena donde Asuka bloquea a Kaworu de entrar a las regaderas – originalmente Shinji se quedaba callado e instantáneamente se alejaba caminando con ella.

Otra "adición de último minuto" (o cambio, en este caso): La escena donde se despiden de Hikari y Kensuke originalmente era después de la escena del baño para ser más coherente con el episodio (Misato hablando con PenPen). La verdad quería mover eso un poco antes (por otras razones), pero noté que quedaba mucho mejor al inicio temáticamente. Mientras que cronológicamente esté un poco desordenado de acuerdo a la línea temporal "original" ahora (dicho fragmento con Misato & PenPen), realmente quedaba mucho mejor en la (ahora) siguiente escena donde Asuka y Shinji llegan de buen humor al departamento.

Notas Varias:

- Muchas cosas mencionadas aquí que están muy abiertas a interpretación. Definitivamente no iré y diré que todo debería ser tratado como un hecho, especialmente cuando se trata de los desvaríos de Kaworu.

- Además de las mencionadas anteriormente, hice unas cuantas más "adiciones de último minuto". Así que unos cuantos detalles más en la escena de la cafetería. Había contemplado tener a Kaworu "analizando" los efectos de la cola. Pero lo de la sopa funcionó mejor con lo que ya tenía.

- Una parada en Nagao Toge es mencionada en el Episodio 4. Deseaba que hubiera habido más, el trazado de sistema de tráfico de Hakone me dio dolores de cabeza más tarde.

- Hasta donde entiendo, el jardín de niños y pre-escolar están "combinados" en los E.U. (desde mi punto de vista), así que no estoy muy seguro de que Aki en verdad visitaría el primero ahí. Tengo incluso menos idea acerca de la situación en Japón, pero Asuka es alemana, siempre puedo referirme a ella a juzgar por su propia herencia.

Así pues… Aquí termina la Número-"presente"/verbo-"pasado" rotación de capítulos. _Podría_ haberla mantenido probablemente al, digamos, separar "Criar", pero eso habría sido dos capítulos-verbo con temas similares y no habría quedado tan bien en mi opinión. Y pienso que no está mal cortarlo aquí dado que prácticamente es el fin de la "serie" (viendo que desecharé los Episodios 25/26 de TV aquí). No quiero ir tan lejos como para colocar la "película" por separado, pero tal vez sea mejor si la tratan así. Así que viene un

¡CORTE! ¡RAJADA! ¡ROMPIMIENTO! ¡SEPARACIÓN! ¡JUSTO AQUÍ!

Lo que viene a continuación es "mi" EoE y tal cual eso fue separado en los temas más prominente de NGE ("Air" estando enfocado en la Acción y "Mi Corazón Más Puro para Ti" en la chaqueta mental), será de una "Faceta Doble" separado por el distintivo ida y vuelta de L2O.

¡Así que manténgase en sintonía para la conclusión en "El Último final"!

Traducido al español el 22 de Mayo del 2008

OOO

Notas del traductor: muchas gracias a Theblacksun y a BurningFlower por su función como pre-lectores de esta traducción.

Este es el capítulo que desde el principio de la historia me interesaba más y ahora puedo ver que mis expectativas fueron cumplidas por Jimmywolk. Tengo mis propias supocisiones al respecto de lo que ocurrirá, pero creo que este no es el lugar más adecuado para expresarlas, excepto que es muy probable que en verdad veamos un final "feliz".

SaintZero: un capítulo más... quizás me anime a leer tu historia, pero tras este trabajo de sacar 3 capítulos seguidos, no pienso entrar a ffnet en un rato.

la generala: vaya emoción, este no es tan triste, pero no por ello deja de ser menos interesante.

luminos: gracias por revisar mis otras historias, en fin, a ver qué te parece este capítulo nuevo.

Loquin: gracias por tu apoyo, aquí la nueva entrada.

klasnic: sí, se nota mucho la madurez de sus personajes, pero creo él mismo mencionó una vez que sí se vio bastante influenciado por todo lo del RE-TAKE, aunque creo empezó a escribir esta historia antes de que ese doujin saliera. Por cierto, ando dispuesto a matar por boletos para el evento al que JAM Project se supone se presentará... aunque el precio en teoría debería de ser el mismo al de otras ocasiones, como en la que Kageyama vino solito a México...

Bien, tengo entendido que el EoE de esta historia saldrá por ahí de julio con diferencia de 1 semana entre los 2 capítulos... según Jimmy claro...

En fin. Realmente, no tenía la más mínima intención de continuar la traducción de esta historia sino hasta que se publicara su final, pero dado que tenía el tiempo y próximamente estaré ocupado en otros asuntos personales, decidí que era mejor ponerme al corriente tras 8 meses de inactividad mientras podía y no luego cuando seguramente esté involucrado en otras distracciones.

Así pues, no puedo decir nada en lo referente a qué tan pronto será la traducción del final de esta historia una vez se publique de mano de su autor. Quizás sea en semanas o tal vez meses, no lo sé.

Hasta la próxima.


	12. El Último

"¡Desgraciado! ¡No sabes nada de ella! ¡No tienes derecho a hablar sobre ella! ¡Juro, que si llegas a decir aunque sea su nombre una vez más, te mataré!"

"¿Matarme? No pareces estar en posición para hacer amenazas de muerte. Fuera de eso…" Tranquilamente empujó sus gafas sobre su nariz. "Esa no es una forma muy materna de hablar…"

"Tú… Te mataré. Te mataré. ¡Te mataré! ¡Te mataré! ¡TE M-agh… r-r…"

Mientras el cuerpo se colapsaba ante él Gendo inconscientemente tocó su cuello del cual las manos esposadas habían estado a solo milímetros de él, ocultando la traicionera emoción al ajustar su uniforme en el último segundo. No lo admitiría, pero había habido un momento de shock cuando ella se liberó para saltar a su escritorio. Tal vez habría sido mejor empezar con el chico…

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 1****2: El Último…**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

Siempre había odiado estas celdas.

Por supuesto, no se suponía que a sus ocupantes les agradaran las celdas, pero en este caso dudaba que fueran legalmente aceptadas por algún país que respetara el concepto de los derechos humanos.

No es como si a NERV alguna vez le hubieran importado.

La única razón por la que una persona normal no sufría instantáneamente claustrofobia en el momento en que era arrojada al pequeño confinamiento, que apenas y ofrecía algún espacio que no estuviera ocupado por la dura cama y el frío retrete, era la oscuridad constante. Esa era probablemente la peor arma psicológica que el lugar tenía; llevándose la habilidad de sentir el paso del tiempo, dejándote sin nada más que hacer sino pensar.

Pensar era algo que Shinji había hecho mucho desde… desde que fue traído aquí. Pensar y preocuparse.

Debió haber anticipado esto. Habían pensado en toda posible manera de cambiar lo que había pasado, pero habían subestimo algo importante: Gendo Ikari no era ningún tonto, y descontar la posibilidad de que simplemente dejaría pasar lo que habían estado haciendo había sido optimista. Obviamente no habían sido lo bastante precavidos para evitar que su padre descubriera un poco de información.

¿Pero por qué tuvo que pasar ahora? Habían estado tan cerca…

No saber qué sucedió con Asuka era lo peor para él, sin embargo. Realmente no había esperado que se les permitiera estar juntos, ni siquiera que alguien respondiera sus preguntas sobre ella. Pero entre más tenía que soportar sin ninguna noticia sobre ella, más se volvía loco.

Por casi la centésima vez, hizo una nota mental para disculparse una vez más por el mes que la había dejado preocupándose y en duda.

¿Simplemente cuánto tiempo había estado aquí ya? Por todo lo que sabía la JSSDF ya podría estar infiltrándose en el cuartel general; apuntando a las celdas de contención, sonde serían un blanco casi tan fácil como había hecho de sí mismo esa otra vez. O tal vez los despiadados soldados ya habían estado ahí y no les habían importado las celdas, lo cual significaría que no quedaba nadie para dejarlos salir jamás.

Shinji pateó la pared de la prisión en frustración. Para su sorpresa, la luz inundó la oscuridad desde la puerta que se abrió en ese mismo momento, pero cualquier ridícula idea de que accidentalmente había dado en un botón secreto de "salida" fue rápidamente aplastada cuando las sombrías figuras de dos agentes de NERV aparecieron a la vista.

"Al Comandante le gustaría hablar contigo".

OOO

'El Comandante'.

Shinji se preguntó si alguna vez podría ver a este hombre ante él como algo más algún día. La forma en que se sentaba ahí en su pretencioso escritorio, mirando fijamente a su hijo como si fuera sólo otro criminal, la misma forma en que miraba fijamente a cualquiera, de hecho. Que ni siquiera pudiera demostrar la _decepción_ de un padre en su hijo rebelde…

"Pueden dejarnos ahora", el Ikari mayor dijo a los dos agentes que habían escoltado a Shinji a la oficina.

"¿Está seguro, Señor?" Uno de ellos preguntó. "¿Luego de…?"

"¿Tengo que repetirme?"

"¡No, Señor!" ambos rápidamente respondieron con un saludo apresurado.

Shinji sonrió cansinamente mientras miraba a los brutos cerrar la puerta tras ellos. "Parecer sentirte algo valiente hoy", se permitió comentar sarcásticamente, tirando demostrativamente ante las esposas de tres capas que aún revestían sus muñecas.

Con toda la frustración que había reprimido en las últimas horas, ya no se molestó en seguir pretendiendo. No había necesidad de todas formas; actuar como su viejo yo tímido, inseguro e ignorante, no le haría ningún bien ahora. Su padre no habría ido tan lejos como esto sin una muy buena sospecha y no la dejaría descansar hasta que Shinji la confirmara. Ahora sólo era cuestión de cuánto este hombre en verdad sabía.

Al Comandante no pareció importarle su inusual descaro. "Prefiero mantener esta discusión en privado", dijo calmadamente. "Y estaba bajo la impresión de que a ti también te gustaría. Después de todo, han sido muy cuidadosos hasta ahora para mantener su regreso a este tiempo en secreto. Sin embargo, tenía que tomar precauciones".

Los ojos de Shinji se posaron en el arma, sobre el escritorio cerca de su padre, pero no lo perturbó tanto como la previa confirmación de sus temores.

"La Segunda", Gendo continuó, "reaccionó más bien de forma violenta cuando fue confrontada con mis preguntas, especialmente cuando el tema de nuestra discusión pasó a la comunicación que ustedes dos compartieron durante el incidente con el 15° Ángel. Tuvimos que sedarla luego de que trató de atacarme cuando le pregunté sobre esta… 'Aki'…"

Los dedos de Shinji se enterraron en sus palmas temblantes. Rara vez antes había sentido tal rabia surgiendo como lo hacía en ese momento hacia su padre. Lo único que lo contuvo fue el saber que el Comandante sólo quería eso: provocarlo. Si de verdad había lastimado a Asuka, podía pagar más tarde por eso.

"¿Qué… qué quieres?" Shinji siseó a través de dientes apretados.

"Estoy seguro de que ya lo sabes". Su padre se tomó su tiempo para ajustarse sus lentes antes de continuar. "Quiero conocimiento… de lo que sucederá".

"¿Qué?" No era que Shinji no entendiera. Conocimiento sobre el futuro probablemente era tentador para cualquiera, aún más para alguien con planes tan cruciales como los del Comandante. Lo que aún no podía creer era la arrogancia del hombre ante él.

Sin embargo, el Ikari más viejo malinterpretó su renuencia. "No tienes por qué hacerte el tonto. Sé que lo han visto. La conversación con Sohryu ya ha confirmado mi teoría, pero debido a su falta de cooperación, aún no estoy al tanto de los detalles".

Shinji trató de tragarse su enojo, pero tuvo poco éxito. "¿Qué te hace pensar que te daré más respuestas de las que ella te dio? ¿Vas a torturarme? ¿O lastimarla a ella incluso más frente a mí?"

Las siguientes palabras del Comandante, sin embargo, lo golpearon mucho más que algo de eso. "Tú eres…" habló casi rogando, "mi hijo…"

Shinji no podía creer a sus oídos.

"¿Qué?" susurró con voz ronca, sus brazos temblantes forcejeando inconscientemente con las esposas alrededor de sus muñecas. "¿¿QUÉ?? Esas palabras… esas palabras por las que esperé escuchar durante tanto tiempo… y te atreves", lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, pero no podía decir si por el enojo o la decepción, "te ATREVES a decirlas ahora? Nunca has sido un padre para mí. Me alejaste, sólo me llamaste de vuelta para pilotear en contra de mi voluntad, forzándome a través del peor momento de mi vida. Sólo en las últimas horas, me encerraste, amenazaste indirectamente con matarme y peor todavía usaste a mi hija desaparecida para torturar a la mujer que amo. Y de verdad esperas que yo sólo sea… un buen hijo… y te diga todo lo que quieres saber…"

"Sería la forma más preferible", Gendo simplemente concurrió, "pero también puedo tomar medidas más drásticas si es necesario".

"Odio… odio ser tu hijo. Odio tenerte como mi padre. Porque… porque realmente deseo poder odiarte con todo mi corazón ahora mismo". Shinji logró detener el flujo de las lágrimas, pero incapaz de enjugárselas, aún había rastros húmedos en sus mejillas mientras regresaba la vista desde el suelo hacia el hombre sentado enfrente de él; una fría, maniaca sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro mientras lo hacía. "¿De verdad quieres saber? Bien", gruñó tranquilamente, "¡Vas a morir!"

Si ese anuncio tocó al Comandante de alguna manera, no dejó mostrarlo. "Amenazas vacías tampoco te harán ningún bien".

La sonrisa de Shinji se desvaneció tan rápido como había venido mientras regresaba la fría mirada de su padre con una que fácilmente se le igualaba. "¡No fue una amenaza! ¡**Vas** a morir! ¡Todos van a morir! ¡Tienes razón; lo he visto! ¡He visto el fin del mundo! ¡Todo por ese egoísta plan tuyo!"

El silencio que siguió su arrebato sólo fue perturbado por su fuerte jadeo, haciendo eco en la vasta oficina".

"No te traerá más que muerte", Shinji añadió susurrando, pero fue lo bastante fuerte en la calma. "¿De verdad piensas que ella volvería a ti gracias a eso?"

Por un segundo, podría haber jurado en verdad haber visto una reacción en el rostro de su padre. Aunque más probablemente había sido su imaginación, ya que ni un solo músculo se había movido, había visto al viejo, destrozado hombre detrás de esa dura máscara."

"Vete".

Shinji parpadeó de sorpresa. La orden había sido calmada, pero no en la fría manera a la que estaba acostumbrado de su padre. Si no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que había sido la voz de alguien más.

"Aparentemente me equivoqué en mi suposición. No tengo tiempo para la tonta broma de dos niños".

"Pero…" No podía creer sus oídos. ¿El hombre que lo había mantenido encerrado por horas, si no es que días, que probablemente había llegado tan lejos como torturar a Asuka para obtener la información que deseaba, ahora se rendía fácilmente, luego de en verdad haber obtenido lo que quería escuchar?

"Puedes encontrar… a la Segunda Elegida en la habitación 303 de la enfermería. El guardia afuera te quitara las esposas".

"¡No estoy… No estoy bromeando!" Shinji luchó por palabras a través de su confusión. "¡Es la verd.."

"¡Vete!" el Comandante lo interrumpió, con algo de renovada dureza.

Shinji suspiró enojado, pero cuestionaría más la decisión dado que sólo era para su beneficio, así que se dio la vuelta y fue a la salida sin mirar atrás.

Lentamente, se dio cuenta de que mientras había respondido a la pregunta del hombre con la verdad, por supuesto **no** había sido lo que él había querido escuchar. Pero el Comandante, su padre, ese viejo, destrozado hombre; todo lo que había querido obtener era una certeza. Cualquier cosa que dijera que su deseo nunca se volvería realidad, algo semejante nunca lo _querría_ creer.

'"_No hagas preguntas sobre las que realmente no quieras escuchar la respuesta"_'

OOO

Habitación 303. ¿Por qué de todas tenía que ser esta? No podía ser que todas las otras habitaciones estuvieran en uso, ¿Verdad? ¿La sección craneal era la única lo bastante aislada como para no despertar demasiadas sospechas por tenerla aquí? El destino debió pensar que sería increíblemente divertido recordarle su momento más débil así.

Todo era demasiado similar. Claro, no había tantas máquinas para monitorear constantemente su estado y no había ninguna intravenosa para mantenerla viva a través de su coma. Pero verla yacer en esa cama, el leve levantamiento rítmico de su forma alzándose siendo la única respuesta a los suaves llamados de su nombre era suficiente para hacer que su estómago se revolviera ante su impotencia justo como en ese entonces.

Otra diferencia eran las amarras que habían sido usadas para atar sus brazos a la estructura de la cama, pero rápidamente las había quitado, tras lo cual casi instantáneamente giró sobre su lado en respuesta, dándole la espalda. Eso sólo se agregó a la incómoda familiaridad.

Por un rato, se había quedado para mirarla, sentado a su lado en la cama, mientras sostenía su cálida mano, acariciando la suave piel con su pulgar.

Aunque eventualmente, _cuidadosamente_ le dio la vuelta sobre su espalda otra vez. Sosteniendo su rostro para que no cayera a un lado, lentamente se acercó a sus labios levemente separados y los encontró con los suyos propios, quedándose así por varios segundos.

"¿Besando a la bella durmiente para despertarla otra vez?" una voz ronca preguntó. "Tal vez debiste haber intentado **eso** la última vez".

Su sonrisa sobrepasaba la cansada de ella. "Dudo que eso haya funcionado entonces".

"Habría sido mejor que otra cierta actividad".

"Lo sé". Puso fin a ese tema rápidamente con otro beso. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansada. No estoy segura de qué me dieron, pero probablemente fue suficiente para noquear a un elefante".

Shinji dio una risa ahogada ante esa comparación. "Difícilmente tienes la figura de un elefante".

"Pero probablemente los espanté como uno salvaje en estampida". Su rostro se endureció cuando la memoria regresó de lleno. "¡Ese… ese desgraciado! No tenía derecho… no sobre ella…"

"Shh". Acarició su mejilla. "Ya todo está bien".

Dejó tranquilizarse, acomodando la almohada, pareciendo como si estuviera a punto de volver a caer dormida. Pero luego parpadeó como si se diera cuenta de algo. "¿Cómo… cómo llegaste aquí de todas formas? ¿Escapaste de algún modo? Tú no… no le dijiste, ¿Verdad?"

"Sí, en realidad lo hice. Pero no exactamente lo que él quería escuchar". Hizo pausa por un momento y notó la curiosidad intensificándose en sus ojos. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza. "No te preocupes por eso ahora. Descansa un poco. Necesitaremos estar en perfecta forma dentro de muy poco".

Asuka ni siquiera trató de discutir. Asintió un poco, luego sus párpados apenas abiertos volvieron a cerrarse.

OOO

"¡Alerta nivel 1!" Shigeru bufó. "¡A veces de verdad me pregunto qué están pensando! Primero dicen que ese niño era el último Ángel y ahora dicen que ni siquiera se nos permite salir de la base".

"Bueno, esperemos que él ERA el último", Makoto se le unió para hablar mal de los mandos mayores. "Si ahora declaran que cometieron un error, mejor esperemos que la JSSDF tenga unas cuantas bombas N2 de sobra".

"Sí, tenemos 2 pilotos sin EVAS y dos EVAS sin pilotos. Con nuestro arsenal más bien limitado, no somos sino blancos fáciles".

"No entiendo este con Shinji y Asuka de todas formas. Fueron arrestados por conspiración, ¿Pero por qué trabajarían en nuestra contra? Son nuestros propios pilotos".

"Tal vez una facción rival les lavó el cerebro. No sería la primera vez que la Sección 2 deja escapar algo".

"¿Pero entonces por qué no trataron de escapar con los EVAS, o causar destrozo a propósito para arruinar nuestra reputación para siempre? ¿O siquiera usarlos para pelear con nosotros? No pudimos detener a la Unidad-01 cuando Shinji desobedeció antes, así que al menos él tenía toda la oportunidad que necesitaba".

"Tal vez querían esperar hasta que todos los Ángeles fueran destruidos. Nadie logró hallar un método para destruirlos con medios convencionales después de todo. Pero pensar en enemigos regulares…"

"No hables así", Maya rogó, temblando, interrumpiendo su discusión por primera vez. "Si la organización no se disuelve… espero que nunca usemos los Evangelions contra humanos. P-preferiría renunciar entonces".

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre los tres colegas y amigos. Aunque todos compartían las mismas preocupaciones morales, Maya probablemente era la única de los tres en poner su importancia sobre su trabajo, pero ninguno de los dos hombres estaba dispuesto a decir eso.

"Bueno, también se dice mucho que el Comandante Ikari sólo quería sacarlos del camino ahora que ya no los necesitaría más", Makoto eventualmente cambió de tema.

"¿Fuera del camino?" Shigeru preguntó, alzando una ceja. "¿Para qué?"

Makoto sólo se encogió de hombros, pero Maya habló suavemente.

"¿Ustedes creen lo que dicen? Que Shinji y Asuka son…" Su tono susurrante se volvió aún más callado, "… ¿Del futuro?"

"¿Quién dice eso?" Makoto se preguntó, la incredulidad audible en su voz.

La mujer nerviosa se mordió el labio, sólo queriendo esconderse detrás de su taza de café. No debió haber dejado eso se le escapara, pero ella nunca fue alguien que pudiera soportar mantener secretos sólo para ella misma. "E-estuve ahí cuando recuperaron la grabación que fue hecha, cuando ese chico… durante el ataque del último Ángel. El Sub-Comandante Fuyutsuki me dijo que olvidara lo que escuché, pero…" Cerró sus ojos, casi esperando sentir la furia por su traición en cualquier segundo. "Sonaba como si hubieran estado juntos por bastante tiempo. Que… que estaban casados e incluso tuvieron un bebé. Y luego fueron 'enviados de vuelta' aquí de alguna forma y lo perdieron debido a ello".

"¿Viajar en el tiempo?" Shigeru se preguntó, compartiendo una mirada con Makoto. "¿Es eso siquiera posible?"

"No lo sé. Pero Shinji sonaba tan trastornado por la pérdida de esa 'Aki'… no creo que haya sido sólo un acto", Maya justificó. "Aparentemente trataron de cambiar algunas cosas para lo mejor. Quizás el Comandante…" bajó su voz aún más, "tal vez él no quiere que las cosas cambien".

"¿Cambien… de qué…?"

Los tres se miraron fijamente el uno al otro de manera inquisidora. "¿Alguno de _ustedes_ sabe sobre qué trata el Proyecto de Instrumentalización…?"

OOO

La brillante luz de la Luna llena caía a través de la ventana, pero esa no era la razón por la que Rei despertó.

Podía sentirlo. La estaba llamando, más fuerte que nunca antes. La hora de cumplir su destino estaba cerca.

No hizo ningún sonido mientras se levantaba, sin molestarse en vestirse con algo más que la camisa que llevaba, y en silencio caminó hacia la puerta.

Sólo una vez más quería nadar, antes de que la llamara. Entonces, finalmente sería libre otra vez; libre de los dolores y preocupaciones que la acechaban en este mundo.

Sí, esa era la voz a la que se suponía debía escuchar. No la que la asustaba; la que le decía que toda su razón de existir estaba mal, que los deseos egoístas de él ya no importaban más. La que últimamente le hacía cuestionar la honradez en esta forma para la humanidad.

Si escuchaba a esa voz, nunca sería capaz de –

"¿A dónde vas?"

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos. Su mano ni siquiera había tocado la perilla de la puerta.

OOO

Los dedos de Misato volaban sobre el teclado de su laptop, una forma conveniente de evitar que se congelaran en el estrecho confinamiento de su escondite en las vastas profundidades de los sistemas refrigerantes de la MAGI. Hackear en la base de datos desde estos nodos había sido mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado, pero era difícil decir si eso era debido a las excelentes instrucciones de Kaji, porque NERV no esperaba que ningún espía potencial encontrara este lugar (o llegar tan lejos) o si este lugar estaba tan desprotegido debido a que simplemente había sido olvidado cuando la base y las súper computadoras aún estaban en construcción.

Aún no había usado el regalo de despedida de Kaji hasta sus límites. Teniendo a dos viajeros en el tiempo en casa, podía obtener muchas respuestas directamente. Pero incluso esos dos no habían sabido todo lo que estaba pasando en lo más profundo dentro de NERV y estaban poco dispuestos a darle todos los detalles cruciales hasta que su posible descubrimiento ya no fuera una amenaza.

Aparentemente, ese secreto había sido para nada.

Misato no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por esconderse mientras Shinji y Asuka estaban arrestados. Se sentía mal, como si estuviera huyendo, abandonándolos. Pero sabía que no sería capaz de ayudarlos tampoco si ella misma era encerrada. Así que, hasta que pudiera estar segura de que el Comandante no supiera de su participación en la tristemente no tan secreta transmisión, una retirada táctica había estado a la orden, dejando el Centro de Comando tan discretamente como le fue posible luego de que el Ángel había sido despachado, fijándose que nadie la hubiera seguido mientras entraba a su escondite de las últimas, incómodas horas.

Un fuerte sonido de repente penetró el silencio, haciendo que la Mayor brincara instintivamente, lo cual mandó la computadora en su regazo a estrellarse en el piso.

'_¿Me encontraron…?_' Su mano ya estaba en su arma cuando se dio cuenta que el sonido era el timbre de su teléfono celular. Lo había reactivado cuando se volvió aparente que NERV tendría mejores cosas que hacer que localizarla para encerrarla. Si lo que había encontrado tenía algo de verdad, no podían darse el lujo de perder a su Directora de Operaciones ahora, aunque mucho menos a sus dos únicos pilotos activos. Quién sabía lo que el Comandante estaba pensando estos días… '_Caprichoso, mis narices…_'

Sacando el teléfono de su chaqueta, contempló su decisión una vez más. La ID de la llamada indicaba que venía del Centro de Comando. Pero si de verdad querían encontrarla, ya podrían haberlo hecho de todas maneras. Presionó el botón.

"Katsuragi aquí… ¿Makoto?... No, estaba… haciendo algo de investigación… ¿Ocurrió algo?... ¿Qué? ¿Lo fueron? ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es genial!... Sí, los visitaré tan pronto sea posible. ¿Habitación 303 verdad?... Sí, gracias".

Terminando la conexión, Misato dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente algo de buenas noticias, aún si le hacían dudar las decisiones de Ikari aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. ¿Había querido sólo asustarlos e intimidarlos para mostrar que aún era el jefe? No necesariamente la mejor forma de motivar a tus subordinados.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, marcó automáticamente otro número.

"¿Rits? Soy yo. ¿Qué tan lejos estás?... ¿Estás?... ¿Está él ahí? Oh, me leíste la mente". Mirando a la pantalla de su laptop volcada, tembló levemente ante la vista de la imagen de la criatura blanca. "Sé que tal vez había tenido mis suposiciones, pero de verdad pudiste haberme dicho que Ikari nos estaba llevando a una guerra santa contra SEELE".

OOO

Shinji había tratado él mismo de dormir un poco mientras se sentaba al lado de la cama de Asuka, pero la ansiedad por el día que estaba por venir apenas y le dejó dormitar por poco más de unos minutos a cada rato. Trató de contactar a Misato tan pronto como fue posible para informarle, pero nadie la había visto por horas. Más que nunca se maldijo a sí mismo por no darle los detalles antes. Si no podían advertirle a tiempo, ya no serían capaces de hacer las preparaciones necesarias, sólo porque no habían querido arriesgarse.

Asuka despertó después de que la oscuridad de la noche hacía mucho que había terminado. No fue sino hasta que salió de la cama y estaba estirando sus cansadas extremidades que una familiar mujer de cabello púrpura finalmente pasó a través de la puerta.

"Hey ustedes dos, ¿Hyuga dijo que querían hablar conmigo?"

"¡Misato!" Shinji exclamó con alivio. "¿Dónde estuviste por tanto tiempo? Traté de contactarte hace horas".

"Perdón. Dado que ustedes dos estaban fuera de acción, decidí hacer uso del regalo de despedida de Kaji e investigar un poco por mi cuenta".

"¡Olvídalo! Si no nos damos prisa, entonces…" se interrumpió, sintiendo la nausea crecer dentro de él al pensar de vuelta en los sangrientos detalles de ese día.

"La JSSDF nos atacará en cualquier momento ahora", Asuka respondió por él.

"¿La JSSDF? ¿Por qué ellos…?" se interrumpió, rápidamente figurándoselo ella misma. "SEELE…"

"Casi seguro. Supongo que les dijeron que _nosotros_ iniciaríamos el Tercer Impacto. De lo contrario no puedo explicar cómo ellos… ellos…" Shinji cerró fuertemente sus ojos para suprimir el impulso de vaciar su estómago cuando las memorias que usualmente trataba de enterrar lo más profundo posible resurgieron otra vez. "¡No fue sólo un ataque, fue una masacre! No estuve ahí todo el tiempo, eso ayuda a no pensar en eso. Pero aún así lo oí casi todo, y eso fue suficiente para darme pesadillas hasta el día de hoy. Los tiroteos, los gritos. No les importó si la gente estaba armada o no. A veces incluso olía a carne calcinada".

Misato tuvo un visible escalofrío. "Encontré por mi cuenta que SEELE quiere usar las EVA Series para iniciar el Impacto ellos mismos. Pero sólo esperaba que enviaran eso contra nosotros. Sabía que tenían a algunos oficiales de alto rango en su nómina, pero que su influencia llegue tan lejos para manipular a la JSSDF en semejante drástico, indisputable ataque…" suspiró, masajeándose las sienes. "Creo que necesito dormir un poco. Al menos Ikari debe tener ya algunas expectativas de su parte, al menos eso explicaría el toque de queda".

"¿Toque de queda?" Shinji se preguntó, sorprendido.

"Sí, ¿No hizo eso la última vez?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "Como dije, estuve bastante fuera de eso. Mierda, y yo quería…" Rápidamente cesó sus murmullos al notar que estaba a punto de rendirse, pero demasiado tarde para las dos mujeres que lo miraban expectantes. "O-olvídenlo…"

Asuka mantuvo su mirada de sospecha más tiempo que Misato, obviamente no muy feliz acerca de un posible cambio de planes del que ella no estaba enterada, pero eventualmente regresó su atención a la Mayor. "También necesitamos poner a Rei bajo vigilancia para que no pueda ir con el gigante allá abajo".

"¿Rei?"

Shinji asintió. "Ella fue el centro del Tercer Impacto en sí, luego de que de alguna manera se fusionó con esa Lilith".

"¿Parecido a lo que sucedió con el EVA-00?" Misato se figuró.

"Bueno… en cierta forma. Parecía más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo que con el EVA. Y… _mucho_ más poderosa. Y me escogió a mí de todas las personas para decidir cómo manejar esos poderes. Debido al estado de mi mente en ese entonces… sólo quería morir… y llevarme al mundo que me había brindado tanto dolor conmigo".

Los ojos de Misato se abrieron como platos en shock. "¿Tú? ¿Tú fuiste la razón por…?"

De nuevo asintió solemnemente. "Aún estaba inundado de culpa por haber matado a Kaworu, tenía miedo de Rei por lo que recientemente había averiguado sobre ella, Asuka estaba en coma. Y le hice algo a ella que me hizo sentir aún más miserable, al menos en ese entonces".

"Aún es asqueroso", Asuka interrumpió gruñendo, antes de que una leve sonrisa apareciera en su cara, "Pero ahora al menos estás esperando hasta que despierte".

Shinji rió débilmente, pero rápidamente vaciló. "Poco después de eso, el ataque empezó. Durante eso… a ti… te dispararon mientras tratabas de arrastrarme a mi EVA. Trataste de hacerlo ver como si no fuera tan grave, pero luego de que estuviste fuera de vista, supe…" alzó su mano hacia su pecho, "Supe que habías muerto. Sólo porque había estado demasiado jodido como para ir a las jaulas yo mismo".

Ahora se tuvo que forzar a sí mismo a verla, tratando de no ser abrumado por las siguientes imágenes del pasado. Esa triste sonrisa cuando las puertas del elevador se cerraron… "As-Asuka mientras tanto había despertado de su coma y estaba peleando, pero de nuevo yo… simplemente no hice nada. El EVA-01 había sido congelado en baquelita y esa sola vista había sido suficiente para hacer que me rindiera. Para cuando finalmente pude salir para ayudarla, no… no había nada más de la Unidad-02 excepto un cadáver mutilado".

Los ojos en shock de Misato pasaron sobre el rostro de mirada distante de Asuka ante sus palabras. Shinji podía decir que debía sentirse enfermizo escuchar acerca de su propia muerte, pero al menos, a diferencia de la pelirroja, ella no podía recordarla.

"Verás, no me encontraba en un estado mental muy objetivo para juzgar el destino de la humanidad en ese momento", continuó. "Pero finalmente me di cuenta de mi error. Me di cuenta de que en un mundo sin dolor, ninguna otra emoción sería capaz de existir. Si alguna vez quería sentir verdadera felicidad, tenía que regresar a la realidad, aún si eso significaba soportar dolor, tristeza y soledad otra vez, ya que también serían reales. Así que lo terminé y con eso le di a todos la oportunidad de regresar también. Pero por alguna razón, como ya lo sabes, sólo Asuka eligió hacerlo.

"Como puedes ver", inspiró profundamente, "además de SEELE, también necesitamos detener a Rei de fusionarse con Lilith. No tenemos idea de si esta vez le concederá a mi padre sus deseos o hará algo por su propia cuenta. Aún si ella me volviera a escoger, no podemos estar seguros de que todo estará bien si le pido que detenga todo y regrese a la normalidad".

La Mayor asintió, pero su rostro parecía todo menos tranquila. "Sólo hay un problema: No sabemos dónde está Rei. Ya tratamos de traerla aquí cuando el toque de queda fue impuesto, pero ya no estaba en casa y dejó su teléfono".

La expresión de shock de Shinji se encontró con la de Asuka. ¿Ya era demasiado tarde?

"¿Por qué no simplemente destruimos a Lilith entonces?" Asuka propuso agresivamente. "Tenemos que deshacernos de esa cosa eventualmente de todas formas y durante el ataque…"

"Necesitaremos todo lo que tengamos", la estratega terminó por ella, desechando la idea sacudiendo la cabeza. "Y si es tan importante para el Comandante como creo que es, dudo que la JSSDF vaya a crear la suficiente distracción que necesitaríamos para obtener los medios necesarios para destruirla sin que lo note".

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. "¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Pero pongámonos en marcha!" Asuka les urgió y se dirigió a la puerta. "Si no podemos hacer nada sobre ello ahora, tendremos que manejarlo cuando podamos. No quiero seguir todavía sentada aquí cuando nuestros 'invitados' lleguen".

"¿No quieres cambiarte antes?" Misato le preguntó, señalando la bata de hospital que aún estaba vistiendo.

"No tiene mucho caso. Me cambiaré directo en mi traje de conexión en los vestidores".

OOO

'"_¿De verdad piensas que ella volvería a ti gracias a eso?"_'

¿Por qué las palabras del chico no dejaban su mente? ¿Era el castigo por desperdiciar valioso tiempo y esfuerzo?

¿Qué había estado pensando? No tenía tiempo para semejantes tonterías. Los ancianos pronto harían su movimiento, y él tenía que hacer el suyo antes. Las posibilidades de que ninguno de ellos tuviera éxito eran casi inexistentes. No podía permitir perder su ventaja al interrogar a rebeldes, mentirosos adolescentes. Que hayan falsificado esa historia para su diversión, directamente en rencor a él o si era una verdadera locura de su parte; muy pronto, ya no importaría más. Sin embargo, entre más tiempo contuvieran a SEELE, mejor para él.

Era casi como si el implante en su palma supiera que el día prometido había llegado.

Irónicamente, también Keel. "¡La hora prometida ha llegado!" su voz retumbó, sin distorsionar, pero aún escondido detrás de su holograma monolítico. "Con la Lanza de Longinus perdida, la complementación usando a Lilith es imposible. Nuestra única esperanza es proceder con el único descendiente verdadero de Lilith, el EVA-01".

Gendo había esperado este movimiento, pero se tensó ante las palabras de todas formas, aún cuando fue lo bastante profesional como para no dejarlo mostrar. Sacrificarla a ella por el bien de los ancianos definitivamente no era aceptable. "Esto difiere del escenario original de SEELE".

"Los humanos han alcanzado el pináculo para crear al Evangelion", Fuyutsuki protestó a su propia manera. Casi había sido una sorpresa encontrar al profesor a su lado. Últimamente, parecía que se había vuelto más distante.

"Los humanos deben evolucionar en un mundo nuevo. Eso para lo que los EVA series fueron creados", Gendo le recordó a todos, aún manteniendo su acto de ser el único fiel a los planes hechos hacía mucho tiempo.

"No tenemos intención de rendir nuestra forma humana para usar el EVA como nuestra Arca", uno de ellos naturalmente mostró su verdadero rostro detrás de la máscara holográfica y los otros concordaron.

"Es sólo una parte del proceso para resucitar a aquellos que están aprisionados".

"El destino de la destrucción es también la alegría del renacimiento".

"Un sacramento de muerte para unir a Dios, humanos y todas las otras formas de vida".

Hipócritas. Eso es todo lo que eran. Hablando acerca de traerle el mayor beneficio a toda la humanidad. Pero así no es cómo eran los humanos.

Gendo tuvo suficiente de ellos. "La muerte no crea nada", habló desafiante.

"¡Entonces te traeremos muerte!" la voz de Keel anunció antes de que los monolitos desaparecieran en el aire.

'"_No te traerá más que muerte"_'. Frunció el ceño cuando las palabras de su hijo hicieron eco en el fondo de su mente. '_No si puedo evitarlo_'.

OOO

Shinji inspiró profundamente, jugando con el objeto en su bolsillo mientras estaba de pie enfrente de la puerta. No estaba tan nervioso como la mayoría de los otros hombres en esta situación, al menos no por las mismas razones. No tenía miedo al rechazo. Pero sabía como podía ser ella cuando alguien la hacía preocupar, y no dudaba que él lo había hecho. Le encantaría; de eso estaba seguro. Pero no lo salvó de la bofetada que ya esperaba cuando eventualmente entró a los vestidores.

"¡'Estaré justo detrás de ti', mis narices! ¡Te fuiste por **tres** horas!"

"Perdón, sólo tuve que salir para…"

"¿SALIR? ¡¿Dónde diablos estuviste?!" Asuka le gritó. Como había anunciado, ya estaba vestida en su traje de contacto, lista para salir en cualquier momento. "¿Cómo saliste bajo el toque de queda de todas formas?"

"Justo como entramos cuando el apagón. Deberíamos decirle a Misato que vigile mejor los sistemas de ventilación".

"¡Idiota! ¿Qué tal si lo _hicieron_? ¡Pudieron dispararte antes de que alguien notara que eras tú el que se estaba arrastrando!"

"Sí, lo sé. Los guardias en la entrada estaban bastante inquietos a pesar de conocerme cuando regresé", Shinji se encogió de hombros. "Pero necesitaba ir por algo a la casa antes de la pelea".

"¡¿Qué estabas pensando?!" Asuka continuó exaltada. "¡Sabes que podrían estar aquí en cualquier momento! ¿Y si te hubieran atrapado? ¿Estabas arriesgando tu vida por una estupidez? Pudiste… pudiste…"

"Relájate", Shinji la interrumpió, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. "Mi mente tal vez no haya estado funcionando lo mejor posible en ese entonces para recordar cada detalle, pero estoy bastante seguro de que no fue en la noche cuando atacaron".

"¡Eso no significa que no estén en los alrededores ya! ¡Podrían…" De nuevo fue interrumpida, esta vez por su dedo en sus labios.

"Aún si pudieran estar, no lo hicieron", Shinji intentó calmarla, aunque tratando de suprimir el escalofrío involuntario que le recorrió la espalda, ya que realmente no había pensado en esa posibilidad. Pero ahora no era tiempo para culpas. Cuidadosamente, le hizo señas hacia la banca entre los casilleros. "¿Po-por qué no te sientas?"

Aceptó, aunque luciendo más bien confundida ante su petición, aún más cuando él se arrodilló enfrente de ella, buscando en el bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones.

"En cuanto a 'esa estupidez'… bueno tal vez lo sea, pero…" Sonrió, oyendo su jadeo de sorpresa al sacar la caja de terciopelo. "Quería hacer esto antes de salir allá afuera".

"Pero… Shinji, nosotros ya…"

"Sé que lo estamos, al menos en mente. Y… y fue el mejor momento de mi vida. Pero después de todo lo que ha pasado, se sintió correcto para mí renovar ese lazo, también ante la ley y nuestros amigos". Mirándola, la vio mordiéndose su temblante labio inferior mientras abría la caja para revelar el anillo dorado. "¿Asuka? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo otra vez?"

"¡Baka!" maldijo ella calladamente, desviando sus ojos de él. Esta no era la reacción que había esperado. "¿No sabes que algo como esto trae mala suerte antes de una pelea? Ya sabes... como decir que será tu último trabajo antes de retirarte".

"¿Asuka…?" preguntó desconcertado, incapaz de creer que estaba a punto de rehusarse debido a semejante superstición.

No fue decepcionado cuando volvió a verlo con ojos llorosos y una ancha sonrisa. "Puedes estar tranquilo de que no crea en la suerte", anunció impacientemente antes de inclinarse hacia él, tomando su cara en sus manos para darle un tierno beso, primero en los labios luego otro en la nariz y finalmente en su frente. "Por supuesto que sí, Baka", susurró con una voz temblando de alegría.

Presionando el botón en la muñeca de su traje de conexión, aflojó el apretado traje alrededor de la parte superior de su cuerpo, jalándolo lo suficiente para sacar su brazo. Le dejó sostener su mano mientras él removía el anillo de la caja con su mano libre. Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos los unos en los otros mientras lo deslizaba en su dedo.

Mientras su vista eventualmente iba hacia la cinta de oro con la pequeña piedra roja engarzada en ella, Shinji pudo ver en sus ojos que finalmente se dio cuenta.

"Shinji… ¿Es…?"

Asintió. "Vaya que me costó más que la última vez, pero al menos está entero y es de tu tamaño". Sonriendo ante su estupefacción se levantó, besando su frente mientras la vista de ella seguía fija en su mano izquierda. "Bueno, será mejor que me vaya ahora y me prepare".

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero sólo logró dar unos cuantos pasos.

"¿Shinji…?"

Detenido por su tímida llamada, miró de vuelta para escuchar lo que ella tenía en mente. Aunque lo dejó esperar. Sus ojos dirigidos al piso, aparentemente estaba contemplando sobre si quería o no realmente decir lo que tenía en mente.

"¿Pasarías… pasarías la noche aquí… conmigo?" No dejó mucha duda del significado más profundo de su petición, exponiendo su pecho un poco más de lo que ya estaba.

Shinji tragó saliva fuerte mientras lentamente caminaba de vuelta hacia ella. Técnicamente, difícilmente era su primera vez, pero había pasado tanto tiempo que casi se sentía así.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado, tomándola en una leve abrazo. "¿No necesitamos estar en forma para mañana?"

"Baka", susurró, sus brazos flojamente yendo alrededor de su cuello. "No estoy pidiendo una noche salvaje de sexo apasionado. Ni siquiera tenemos que llegar hasta el clímax literal. Sólo… sólo quiero hacer el amor por un rato, ¿Está bien?"

"Está bien", respondió con un beso. "Aunque una banca en un vestidor no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente para nuestra 'nueva primera vez'. ¿No tienes miedo de esos 'viejos pervertidos' con sus cámaras de seguridad?"

Se le unió a su risa ahogada. "Déjalos que miren. Probablemente mueran de una enorme hemorragia nasal de todas formas si lo hacen".

Sus labios se encontraron otra vez, el beso rápidamente creciendo en pasión mientras sus manos vagaban por los cuerpos el uno del otro en su fuerte abrazo, su camisa cayendo al suelo mientras su traje se deslizaba centímetro a centímetro.

"Sólo recuerda", Asuka respiró entre sus jadeos, rompiendo el beso momentáneamente. "Al menos… al menos en cuerpo, yo…"

"Sí, lo sé", Shinji la tranquilizó. "Tendré cuidado esta vez".

No más palabras se dijeron durante las próximas horas entre los amantes mientras se convertían en uno por primera vez, de nuevo.

OOO

No había sido el mejor momento para tomar un descanso, pero Fuyutsuki ya no era el más joven y la al parecer interminable espera por el primer ataque de SEELE lo había agotado. Pero claro, la tetera hierve justo cuando no estás mirando.

Se apresuró de vuelta al Centro de Comando tan rápido como pudo cuando las alarmas sonaron. Si su informante había estado en lo correcto usarían un acercamiento sutil, tratando de hackear la MAGI y sin duda querrían usarla para ganar control de las instalaciones. Aunque de alguna forma dudaba que eso sucediera completamente sin derramar sangre aún en ese caso. Y el resultado sería aún peor.

Si de alguna manera lograban resistir contra este ataque inicial, no tomaría mucho para que SEELE intentara tomar los cuarteles generales con toda la fuerza que pudieran reunir. De cualquier modo, no se veía nada bien para NERV. De alguna forma u otra, este día seguramente sería el que le pondría fin a todo.

Mientras se apresuraba a través de los corredores, notó a mucho personal agitado, pero se sorprendió de ver una figura, vestida en su uniforme negro, acercársele.

"Ikari, las alarmas". Le recordó al hombre más joven. "¿No vienes?"

"No", Gendo habló claramente mientras pasaba su lado. "Fuyutsuki… Encárgate de las piedras que los ancianos nos van a arrojar".

"¿Ya?" el hombre mayor preguntó lo bastante rencorosamente como para sorprender al Comandante. Aunque Ikari no lo mostró excepto por detenerse y voltear a verlo fijamente.

"Los detendré. Y no me voy a arriesgar", simplemente anunció antes de continuar su camino.

Kozo sabía que debía detenerlo. Este escenario suyo, iba contra sus viejos planes, contra el deseo de ella. Nadie, probablemente ni siquiera el mismo Ikari, podría decir si su resultado sería mejor que el que SEELE deseaba.

Sabía que debía detenerlo. Pero… podría entenderlo. Porque él también, la extrañaba.

"Ikari", ásperamente llamó a su superior. "Saluda a Yui de mi parte".

OOO

Misato odiaba esto. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar fijamente a los diagramas y escuchar todos los detalles técnicos que difícilmente podía retener. Prefería tener al enemigo a la vista. Le recordaba mucho al 11° Ángel, sólo que peor. Esta vez eran sus propios sistemas MAGI de alrededor del mundo tratando de hackear en el original.

Y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente malo, toda comunicación con el exterior estaba bloqueada, incluso las conexiones satelitales estaban bloqueadas. Así que aún si quisieran, no podían ni rendirse, mucho menos explicarse o pedir ayuda.

Ritsuko le había asegurado que su plan no estaba amenazado por esto, pero todo lo que Misato podía hacer era esperar que la doctora tuviera razón. Después de todo, su amiga ya había explicado que no podían usar estos restantes medios de comunicación para enviar un mensaje, ya que estaba destinado a esa terminal y ningún humano estaría ahí para recibirla.

Mirando abajo a los niveles inferiores del Centro de Comando, vio el tablero alzado de la MAGI-Gaspar donde Ritsuko estaba ocupada trabajando en algo para que esas computadoras ahora hostiles estuvieran ocupadas un buen rato.

Lo bastante como para que la JSSDF abriera las puertas del infierno para NERV.

Aún si no lo hubiera escuchado ya, habría llegado a esta conclusión fácilmente. No entregar nada luego de que la orden A-801 lo demandó era lo mismo a una rebelión abierta después de todo y sería respondida con un castigo severo, especialmente dado su amenaza potencial. Pero sólo dejar a SEELE hacer lo que quisiera estaba fuera de toda cuestión.

"El hackeo contra la MAGI ha sido detenido", Maya anunció, acompañando el cambio de imagen, el cual ahora mostraba redes sobrepuestas de hexágonos indicando la activación exitosa de un firewall tipo 666. "Una pantalla de defensa Danang Tipo B ha sido activada. Acceso externo es imposible por las siguientes 62 horas".

"¿Se acabó entonces?" Misato escuchó a uno de los operadores preguntar ingenuamente.

"No. No se darán por vencidos tan fácilmente", murmuró con tristeza. "Sólo está a punto de comenzar…"

Cerrando sus ojos, trató de aclarar su cabeza para la siguiente tarea. Esta no sería una pelea contra un enemigo desconocido. No sería contra monstruos gigantes con tremendos poderes. Esto sería contra otros humanos. Un enemigo que fácilmente los superaría en número. Un enemigo que conocía sus fortalezas y más importante, sus debilidades. Un enemigo contra el que nunca fueron preparados para enfrentar. Esta sería su pelea más difícil.

'_Con los Ángeles eliminados, tal vez todo acabe después de esto. Tal vez finalmente pueda dejarte descansar entonces…_' Su vista fue abajo a donde su mano estaba apretando la cruz alrededor de su cuello. '_Padre…_'

OOO

Abajo, en las profundidades de la MAGI-Gaspar, Ritsuko se permitió un pequeño, victorioso suspiro mientras hacía el teclado a un lado. Ahora que esto estaba hecho, tenía que regresar tan rápido como le fuera posible. Sin duda, SEELE traería la artillería pesada pronto y si quería evitar correr a través de áreas listas para el combate, mejor se daba prisa.

'_Eso probablemente sea mi última afronta contra él. Sé que merece algo peor, pero estoy segura que lo lastimará más que la muerte. ¿No lo crees…_' su mano acarició el acero que alojaba el "cerebro" cibernético de Gaspar, '_Madre…_?'

OOO

Toshiki Asakura siempre se había sentido orgulloso de ser un "intransigente". El tiempo de caos tras el Segundo Impacto no había permitido ninguna debilidad. La nación había estado en necesidad de hombres fuertes como él para guiarla, para reconstruir su gloria de antaño. Y su curso eventualmente le había otorgado la posición de Primer Ministro.

Pero enterarse de la traición de NERV, una organización paramilitar equipada con las armas más poderosas de la Tierra ciertamente era… inquietante, hasta para él. Y pensar que una vez había estado orgulloso de tener la base principal en suelo japonés. Pero pensándolo bien, realmente nunca había confiado en ese Ikari.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la tensión lo estaba afectando hasta que se estremeció cuando la puerta de su vasta oficina de repente se abrió de golpe. Quiso ladrar un recordatorio enojado sobre tocar, pero luego reconoció a la persona que entró con tan malos modales, seguido por su visiblemente estresada secretaria.

"Señor, estoy terriblemente apenado, pero él no…" balbuceó, pero fue interrumpida por el recién llegado sin afeitarse.

"Disculpe mi súbita entrada, Señor, pero esto es muy urgente. Si quiere, repetiré el chequeo de seguridad, pero ya tomó demasiado tiempo las primeras 34 veces para llegar aquí".

Toshiki asintió pensativamente. "Por favor déjenos, Sra. Yamashita", dijo a su secretaria quien siguió la orden para retirarse luego de una reverencia formal.

"Lo recuerdo, Sr. Kaji", se dirigió al recién llegado tan pronto las gruesas puertas se cerraron. "Usted es uno de los agentes trabajando para la Oficina de Inteligencia. Designado a infiltrarse en NERV para mantener un ojo en sus intenciones si no me equivoco".

"Sí, pero me temo que no hay mucho tiempo para formalidades. Primer Ministro Asakura, he recibido bastantes datos en los últimos meses que indican que hay al menos un traidor de alto rango en la milicia. El General Kato aparentemente está influenciado por una poderosa organización secreta llamada SEELE. Y como he escuchado, recientemente tomó el mando sobre una inquietante operación contra NERV".

"Hmm, si lo que dice es verdad, entonces ciertamente tal vez sea inquietante. Pero de vuelta a sus datos personales, fui notificado que usted estaba… muerto", habló tranquilamente mientras sacaba su arma escondida debajo de la mesa y la apuntaba al espía sin titubear, "y de verdad odio que todo ese papeleo haya sido por nada".

Sin embargo, el hombre de la cola de caballo no pareció desconcertado del todo por este giro de los acontecimientos. De hecho, estaba sonriendo. "¿Pensó que no sabría del traidor de mayor rango contra la nación japonesa también?"

"Eso tal vez sea un asunto de un punto de vista". Toshiki sonrió. "Pero de cualquier forma usted debe de ser muy valiente o sólo un tonto para confrontarme con esto tan directamente".

"Cancele el ataque sobre NERV", Kaji demandó tranquilamente.

Sin creer sus oídos, Toshiki agitó el arma. "Creo que no entiende muy bien la situación en la que está. Si cree que titubearé debido a mi reputación está cometiendo un error fatal. Mi personal aquí es muy discreto. No sería la primera vez que esta oficina tiene que ser limpiada".

"Creo que _usted_ no entiende muy bien su situación", Kaji dijo, dando una suave risa ahogada. "Naturalmente he tomado algunas precauciones para salir de aquí en muy buena salud. Si no regreso, muchos documentos incómodos serán revelados al público. Acerca del Segundo Impacto, SEELE, sus intenciones y por supuesto sobre sus pequeños peones como usted".

Toshiki frunció el ceño. Este tipo en realidad no podía venir aquí con una historia tan débil y esperar que él lo aceptara, ¿Verdad? "No hay policía nacional o internacional, agencia de noticias o gobierno que usara nada que usted tal vez tenga listo para enviarles. SEELE lo interceptará antes de que se haga público.

"SEELE tal vez controle todas o al menos las posiciones más importantes para redirigir la verdad de la gente. Así que por supuesto tomé acción para llevarla directamente a ella". Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "La Internet es algo fabuloso, ¿No lo cree?"

"¿La Internet?" El Primer Ministro estalló en carcajadas. "¡La Internet es una farsa! Teorías de conspiración aparecen ahí todo el tiempo. Sus seguidores sin embargo son demasiado pequeños para ser una amenaza. Nadie lo tomará en serio".

"Oh, creo eso depende de la escala. En dos horas, un gusano que ya está implantado en los servidores de cada diario principal se activará, reemplazando el contenido regular con mi 'reporte especial'. Y aún si pudieran desactivar los servidores a tiempo, lo cual llamaría mucho la atención y sospechas por sí solo, sólo detendría las cosas un poco. Como los gusanos usualmente hace, se expandirá por la red entera, siempre recordado a la gente sobre sus planes".

"Supuestas pruebas fácilmente pueden ser denunciadas", Toshiki escupió, un poco demasiado enojado, como notó él mismo. No podía mostrar ninguna debilidad enfrente de este bastardo sonriente demasiado presumido.

"Oh, no puedo esperar a oír la historia que van a darle a las masas para cubrir esto. Un meteoro probablemente no sea suficiente esta vez, supongo. Pero no importa lo que sea, la gente recordará este evento y siempre habrá fuertes voces cuestionando su honestidad".

Notando que su mano sosteniendo el arma se estaba sacudiendo demasiado, renuentemente la colocó en el escritorio. Odiaba admitirlo, pero por ahora estaba en manos de este tipo. Tendría que asegurarse de tener su venganza después. "¿Q-Qué es lo que quiere?"

"Cancele el ataque sobre NERV", Kaji habló, ahora serio.

Toshiki no podía creer sus oídos. "¡To… tonto! ¡¿De verdad quiere que NERV inicie el Tercer Impacto?!"

Los rasgos del espía se endurecieron. "¡Usted es el tonto si de verdad cree que SEELE quiere prevenirlo! ¡Sólo porque financiaron su carrera no significa que siempre tuvieron razón!"

"¡Ellos… ellos no lo harían!" Toshiki palideció. No lo harían. Ellos eran los buenos. Tomando algunas medidas drásticas e impopulares que los forzaban a actuar en secreto, pero siempre trabajando por las metas correctas. ¿Por qué lo habrían ayudado a alcanzar su posición si no por el bien de Japón…?

Se derrumbó en su silla al hacer las incómodas conexiones. "Es demasiado tarde", simplemente murmuró. "Ya empezó. Y tienen órdenes estrictas de no comunicarse con nosotros hasta que den la señal".

"Así que pase lo que pase ahí no será rastreado de regreso a ustedes y pasará como el atroz acto solitario de unos cuantos soldados traidores si no sale como lo planeado", Kaji escupió con desdén. "¡Entonces saque a las tropas restantes de Tokyo-3 tan rápido como sea posible! ¡Si no podemos decírselos por radio, tenemos que decírselos cara a cara, o apuntándoles con un arma si debemos!"

OOO

Brazos cruzados enfrente de ella, los dedos de Misato en su mano derecha golpeaban nerviosamente su codo izquierdo. "¿Cómo va la evacuación del personal no combatiente?"

"Casi la mitad de ellos han alcanzado los refugios internos".

No lo bastante rápido. "No lo bastante rápido", repitió en voz alta. "Podríamos ser atacados en cualquier…"

Las primeras explosiones la interrumpieron justo en ese momento.

"¡Los radares en los sitios del 8 al 17 han sido eliminados!" alguien gritó, cuando un monitor tras otro mostraba nada más que estática.

"¡Batallón de la JSSDF pasando a través del perímetro de defensa de Gora!"

"¡Dos batallones aproximándose por Gotemba!"

Los puños de Misato se apretaron mientras más y más reportes de casualidades y territorio perdido llegaban, su mente yendo a toda velocidad para analizar la situación. Si tan sólo Shinji hubiera sido capaz de recordar algo de importancia táctica. Las fuerzas del enemigo ya estaban invadiendo ¿Pero por qué…?

'_¡Espera! De seguro se están moviendo para eliminar su mayor amenaza primero, pero no tienen nada contra los EVAS. Pero podrían eliminar el punto débil de los EVAS…_'

"¡Las fuerzas atacando el lado oeste son un señuelo!" gritó al darse cuenta. "¡Si su objetivo real son los EVAS, irán tras los pilotos! ¿Dónde están Shinji y Asuka?"

"Ya están en las jaulas y avisando que están listos para salir", Makoto le dijo.

"Bien. Al menos una noticia que no es devastadora", Misato suspiró con alivio. "Lancen los Evangelions directamente a la superficie tan pronto estén listos. ¿Qué hay de Rei?"

"Paradero desconocido", Shigeru reportó. "Aún no somos capaces de confirmar su localización".

Misato apretó sus dientes. Que no pudieran encontrarla significaba que estaba con el Comandante y a punto de iniciar el Tercer Impacto o que ya estaba muerta. Y una enfermiza parte suya casi deseó lo último. Pero que el Comandante no estaba aquí, ahora de todos los momentos, disminuía las posibilidades de eso por mucho.

Sin embargo, tenía otras cosas por las qué preocuparse ahora. Las fuerzas invasoras aún estaban invadiendo los pasillos de los cuarteles generales mucho más rápido de lo que había anticipado, pasando a través de cualquier clase de obstáculo que NERV colocara como si ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

Shinji le había dicho que matarían a cualquiera en su camino, pero tal vez había subestimado su eficacia brutal. Había estado pensando en aumentar el número de hombres para interceptar la esperada fuerza de ataque, aunque ahora era obvio que solamente los había enviado a una muerte segura.

No, esta no era una pelea que pudieran ganar cara a cara.

¡Tenía que pensar! ¿Qué habría hecho antes? ¿Qué podía hacer para hacerlo aún más efectivo? Lanzó un suspiro de frustración antes de prepararse y hablar por el comunicador. "¡Todos repliéguense al complejo central! Cubran su camino a sus espaldas tanto como puedan, pero no intenten detenerlos solos. Si no logran llegar en el siguiente minuto…" Su voz se detuvo. Estas eran las decisiones por las que siempre odiaba estar al mando; decisiones que reducían una vida humana a un simple número en un cruel análisis de costos y beneficios. "Escóndanse y recen por que nos los encuentren".

Había mucha duda de que alguien fuera capaz de sobrevivir si llegaban a eso. Aquellos que, como las fuerzas invasoras, aún estaban en los niveles exteriores difícilmente tenían una oportunidad de llegar a tiempo. Pero no tenían mucha elección.

"En 50 segundos, llenen los Niveles 2 a 4 por completo con baquelita", Misato ordenó tranquilamente. "Abran toda compuerta, toda entrada para inundar todo pasillo y toda habitación. Deberíamos atrapar a un buen número con eso, y al menos retenerlos por un rato. Si tenemos suerte será por el tiempo suficiente".

"¿Tiempo suficiente… para qué?"

Misato deseó tener una respuesta a esa pregunta.

OOO

Los tanques instantáneamente giraron sus cañones a los dos gigantes, desperdiciando sus municiones contra los impenetrables Campos-AT. Varios VTOLs rugían alrededor de los cabezas de los titanes como enormes y molestos insectos; los pilotos aparentemente tomados por sorpresa por los obstáculos que de repente habían sido catapultados en su zona de vuelo, ya que uno esquivó demasiado tarde, chocando contra el escudo naranja del EVA-01.

La ventana de comunicación de Shinji apareció a su izquierda, mostrando su rostro alicaído. "Asuka…"

"Está bien", la pelirroja dijo gentilmente, sabiendo muy bien que no matarían a seres humanos a menos de que no hubiera otra alternativa. No era como si el pensamiento de tomar vidas le fuera algo placentero, pero ella podía convencer su consciencia más fácilmente de que era un acto necesario en defensa propia que él. "Yo me encargo. Estos tipos no son problema en realidad. Sólo encárgate de vigilar mi cable, ¿De acuerdo?"

Sonrió débilmente mientras asentía. "Claro".

Asuka le sonrió de vuelta, antes de cerrar sus ojos; inspirando profundamente. Luego se lanzó a la carga.

OOO

Al General Kato no le gustó nada lo que veía por sus binoculares, unas cuantas millas lejos del campo de batalla; aunque dado el tamaño de sus enemigos, podrían muy bien haber estado sentados justo a su lado. El monstruo rojo eliminó sus VTOLs como moscas, aplastó sus tanques como si pisara insectos bajo sus enormes pies y peor aún, no había recibido ningún daño aparente a pesar del bombardeo incluso con múltiples misiles que fueron parados en seco por ese maldito campo de fuerza antes de que siquiera se pudieran acercar.

Había habido un único momento de esperanza cuando un misil encontró su objetivo, impactándose directamente contra el rostro de la horrible bestia, pero eso no había ni rasguñado la superficie. O ese escudo podía constantemente cambiar su perímetro o la armadura era más gruesa de lo que les habían dicho. El ver el patético progreso que habían hecho hasta ahora en su avance; tanta cantidad de poder, dinero y ya ni se digan las vidas humanas desperdiciadas contra la aparentemente impenetrable pared roja era devastador.

Pero no sería merecedor de su rango si semejante desventaja ya fuera suficiente para que él perdiera toda esperanza de obtener la victoria. Habría sido preferible "asegurar" los Evangelions y a sus pilotos antes de que pudieran entrar a la pelea, pero no era como si no hubieran estado del todo preparados para esta situación.

"¡El cable!" ladró la orden a su oficial de comunicaciones. "¡Concentren todo el fuego en ese cable de energía!"

"¡Es inútil, Señor! ¡El Púrpura lo está protegiendo!"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Instantáneamente, se dio la vuelta para enfocar su vista en el segundo gigante que al parecer todavía no se involucraba en el combate, y ciertamente, se mantenía cerca del cable del rojo, agachándose y saltando de forma impresionante para esquivarlo sin dejar que la piloto del Rojo se preocupara de que su compañero accidentalmente restringiera sus movimientos. Cada vez que una de sus fuerzas empezaba a disparar a la fuente de poder, esos hexágonos naranjas aparecerían, obviamente siendo emitidos por la unidad púrpura.

Y el propio Púrpura no tenía un cable como punto débil.

Kato gruñó de frustración. "Creo que eso es todo para nosotros entonces…"

Uno de sus oficiales lo miró, esperando la aclaración. "¿Retirada, Señor?"

El General cerró sus ojos mientras pensaba. Aún tenía una mina N2 a su disposición, pero eso era demasiado valioso y había visto Ángeles soportar incluso más de una de ellas. ¿Quién podía garantizarle que sería suficiente para acabar con esas dos bestias que habían superado a las otras? Y tenía planeado descubrir el Geofrente con ella.

"Sí", finalmente confirmó haciendo una mueca. No importaba que tan inútil fuera la pelea, siempre era una puñalada a su honor el rendirse, aún si sólo fuera por razones estratégicas. "Den la señal y pidan a los chicos grandes. Dejen que los monstruos se maten entre sí".

OOO

"¡Estoy detectando ocho, no, nueve transportes aéreos!" Aoba reportó. "Liberando… ¿Liberando EVAS?"

"Los EVA series", Misato murmuró, sin sorprenderse, aunque no estaba exactamente feliz por las noticias. "Tardaron más de lo que esperaba".

"¿N-nueve?" Maya jadeó. "¿Contra dos?"

"Bueno, ya me encargaré sobre las posibilidades", Misato murmuró para sí misma, sacando su celular. Sólo tuvo que sonar una vez. "¿Ritsuko? ¿Estás lista allá abajo?"

"Ya voy en camino", vino la corta respuesta de la rubia a través del auricular.

La Mayor sonrió. "Buena chica", la halagó, antes de terminar la corta llamada y guardar de nuevo el teléfono.

Hyuga, como la mayoría de los otros, ni siquiera había notado la llamada. "En serio, nueve contra dos. Están exagerando… ¡ESPEREN! ¡Aún hay otra señal, se acerca rápidamente!"

"No te preocupes por esa", Misato anunció ahora en voz alta. "¡Es de los nuestros!"

OOO

"¿Estás lista?"

"Tan lista como podría estar", respondió sonriendo cautelosamente, sin quitar los ojos de los pequeños puntos blancos que muy bien podrían haber sido aves desde esta distancia. "Lo cual no es mucho". Viéndolos tan arriba, se preguntó si no debieron de haber pedido un arma de larga distancia y tratar de acabar con uno o dos de ellos mientras estuvieran en el aire. Pero sabía mejor que nadie que necesitarían más de un tiro para derribarlos, sin importar cuán preciso fuera.

Su corazón latía salvajemente, pero era difícil decir si era por el esfuerzo de la pelea previa o la perspectiva de la siguiente. Casi seguro ambas cosas. Inspirando profundamente, flexionó sus manos para tranquilizar el hormigueo en ellas que era transmitido por las de su EVA. Casi seguro resultado de haber sido reparadas apresuradamente tras haber sido cercenadas por el último Ángel. Mejor que pelear únicamente con los talones, aunque eso difícilmente era tranquilizante cuando posiblemente la pelea más difícil de su vida se encontraba enfrente de ella.

Espalda con espalda, las dos Unidades esperaban a que las bestias blancas terminaran su descenso mientras eran rodeadas por ellas. Poco después de que los nueve EVAS aterrizaron azotando el suelo, Shinji y Asuka se lanzaron al frente, hacia los que se encontraban más cerca de ellos, derribando a sus enemigos antes de que pudieran prepararse, mucho menos estar listos para pelear.

Al menos ese era el plan.

Ni siquiera un segundo después de que había tirado a su objetivo, ella sintió sus pies patearla en la espalda de su EVA, derribándola de inmediato. Usó el momento para alejarse rodando antes de que pudiera ser un blanco inmóvil para los otros, retrocediendo mientras se incorporaba de nuevo.

La Unidad que había mandado al suelo ya estaba de pie también, estando horriblemente cerca por lo que apenas y tuvo tiempo de evadir el golpe de la espada que aún empuñaba. Para gran sorpresa de Asuka, la patada con la que contestó fue esquivada elegantemente por el sonriente EVA producido en masa, así como el siguiente intento de tomar su brazo y torcerlo, dejándola pasar de lado.

Notando por el rabillo del ojo que otras dos Unidades se le estaban acercando y otra aproximándose a su cable, decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse. Shinji debió de haber experimentado problemas similares porque se encontraron donde empezaron, espalda a espalda, encarando las sonrientes monstruosidades.

"¡Algo no está bien! ¡No deberían de ser tan fuertes!" Asuka gritó mientras sacaba su cuchillo progresivo de la funda de la hombrera, un movimiento que fue copiado por Shinji.

"Pero pensé que ellos… bueno…" su voz se volvió tan queda que apenas era audible entre sus jadeos, "te vencieron…"

Ella rápidamente descartó ese pensamiento. "Pero sólo porque se regeneraron. Y debido a las…" Un jadeo se atoró en su garganta al notar con un brillo en los ojos que los dos que habían peleado con la Unidad-01 ya habían transformado sus espadas, "Lanzas… Ni siquiera eran tan buenos peleadores en ese entonces. A menos que…"

Su súbita realización le produjo una sensación gélida en las entrañas. No había sido sólo muerte lo que esas cosas le trajeron, sino la destrucción total. Y por eso sintió una rabia fría encenderse en ella, aún mayor que el odio que había sentido entonces. "Sólo jugaron conmigo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Mi energía se iba a terminar tarde o temprano sin el cable", continuó hablando en voz alta. "Sabían que no podría vencerlos. Así que sólo esperaron; divirtiéndose un poco conmigo mientras lo hacían. Sólo querían inflar mi orgullo para que pudieran destrozarlo otra vez. Jugaron conmigo como un gato con un ratón antes de romperle el cuello".

"Asuka…" Shinji jadeó incrédulo. "¿E-estás segura de que incluso pueden ser maliciosos? Habrían arriesgado…"

"¡No me interesa por qué lo hicieron!" lo silenció con un grito lleno de rabia. "¡Pero voy a hacer que paguen!"

Salió disparada con eso, sin escuchar las llamadas de Shinji de que esperara, que se calmara y pensaran en un plan. Pero aún cuando estas bestias blancas ante ella ya se estaban arremolinando para darle la bienvenida, aún cuando la habían tomado por sorpresa por segunda vez, no se iba a echar para atrás. Los destruiría, los haría trizas hasta que se asegurara de que nunca se levantarían otra vez.

Pero entonces se detuvo con en seco con un chirrido. Una enorme sombra salió al parecer de la nada en el campo de batalla, cayéndole encima a un sorprendido EVA producido en serie, retrocediendo de un salto, antes de que los otros pudieran reaccionar.

"¿Q-qué es eso?" Asuka preguntó jadeando.

Shinji sin embargo reconoció fácilmente la abultada forma roja y gris, pero su sorpresa no era mucho menor. "¿El Jet Alone?"

"¡Hey!" Una voz segura de sí misma vino a través del comunicador. "¡Escuché que necesitaban ayuda!"

"¿Touji?" Shinji preguntó, perplejo por oír a su amigo.

"Yep, soy yo".

Asuka lo encontró aún más difícil de creer. "¿**Tú** estás piloteando esa cosa?"

"Bueno, sí…"

OOO

"… y no. Creo que 'controlar' es más apropiado", Touji dijo desde su asiento, abajo en una de las cámaras en lo profundo de los cuarteles, mientras miraba a Ritsuko. "Pero creo que la doc puede explicarlo mejor".

La rubia hizo una mueca ante el apodo, pero decidió que no era el momento para discutir. "Como tal vez recuerdes Shinji, el JA se suponía que trabajara sin piloto, recibiendo sus órdenes por varios controladores a través de señales de radio. Sólo reemplacé esa simple configuración con un control intuitivo más efectivo que es muy parecido al de los EVAS".

Ciertamente, el asiento de piloto de Touji era un viejo modelo de los prototipos de las cabinas de contacto; incluso llevaba puesto una diadema de interfaz. Pero eso, justo como los controles, se conectaba con cables a una terminal cercana de la MAGI para dejar que las super computadoras se ocuparan de la conversión de las señales enviadas al robot.

"Pero…" Shinji empezó, notablemente nervioso porque, como lo mostraban las pantallas, los EVAS enemigos se estaban acercando otra vez luego de que el momento de sorpresa pasó. "¿Cómo lo obtuvieron? ¿No fue confiscado por el gobierno tras ese incidente? A lo mucho, esperaba que se encontrara en otro lugar".

"Tú tenías tus secretos, yo tenía los míos", Misato dijo por el canal abierto, permitiéndose un pequeño momento de triunfo en medio del caos. "Pero digamos que tenemos un amigo en común que nos dio este regalito".

"Hicimos las primera prueba cuando el toque de queda fue declarado", Ritsuko explicó. "Un momento perfecto porque de lo contrario, nunca habríamos traído a Touji aquí a tiempo".

"¿Él nunca lo ha manejado antes?" La voz estridente de Asuka protestó por el comunicador, instintivamente esquivando un golpe por detrás.

"¡Oh, no te preocupes, Sohryu!" Touji ladró burlonamente. "Ya he realizado varias simulaciones. ¡Y creo que puedo hacerlo bastante bien!"

"Como sea", Asuka reconoció sonriendo tras lanzar a su atance por encima de su hombro. "¡Sólo no te metas en nuestro camino!"

"¿Yo en el tuyo?" El chico rió en respuesta, forcejeando con los controles para dejar que los largos brazos giraran alrededor del robot, golpeando a dos Unidades a la vez. "¡Apuesto a que derribo más que tú!"

Ritsuko se aclaró la garganta para recordarles a los adolescentes sobre la seriedad de la situación. Después de todo, esta era una pelea que tal vez decidiera la vida y muerte de toda la raza humana, no una competencia amistosa. "Recuerden, el Jet Alone no tiene un Campo-AT ni tampoco puede erosionar uno, así que ustedes tendrán que encargarse de ello", se dirigió a los pilotos de los EVAS. "Pero por otra parte, también nulifica la ventaja de las lanzas".

"También tengan en cuenta que funciona con energía atómica", Misato habló de nuevo, haciendo una leve mueca ante el recuerdo, cuando intentó en vano detener al coloso. "Una explosión nuclear no es tan mala como un Tercer Impacto, pero aún así preferiría evitarla si es posible".

"Entendido", Shinji contestó.

"¡Entonces demostrémosles que los números no importan para nosotros!" Touji anunció.

"No tienes que decírmelo", Asuka intervino. "Vi la calificación de tu último examen de Matemáticas".

Ritsuko sacudió la cabeza. Niños…

OOO

"¡Reporte de la situación!"

"¡Escuadrón Shinjo aquí!" Akita respondió por la radio. "¡Nivel 2 finalmente asegurado, cambio!"

"¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" rugió la voz arrogante en respuesta.

El soldado se molestó aún más por eso. "¡Esa baquelita estaba por todas partes! ¡No pudimos dar un rodeo, así que tuvimos que pasar a través de ella cortándola!" Inspiró profundamente, decidiendo sobre si debía o no expresar su enojo a su oficial superior. "¡Y eso habría sido mucho más rápido si nos hubieran mandado los refuerzos que nos prometieron!"

"No pudimos hacer que pasaran más allá de Púrpura y Rojo".

Akita suspiró. "Ya no importa. ¡No hemos encontrado mucha resistencia desde que bloquearon los primeros niveles!"

"Eso no es para sorprenderse; la mayoría de ellos no tienen entrenamiento militar. Probablemente nos lanzaron todo lo que tenían primero antes de esconderse".

"No señor, me refiero a que no nos hemos topado con nadie hasta ahora". Hizo una pausa, mirando en los alrededores al resto de su escuadrón. "¿Cree que es una trampa?"

OOO

Gendo Ikari no era un hombre que sonriera abiertamente por pura anticipación, pero ciertamente se sentía extasiado mientras caminaba a través de los oscuros pasillos del Dogma Terminal, la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón innegable mientras se acercaba a su meta. Estaba ahora tan cerca, los años de trabajo finalmente rindiendo frutos. Una vez que recogiera a Rei, sólo sería cuestión de minutos para que finalmente pudiera verla otra vez.

La última puerta se abrió.

"Sabía que te encontraría…" se interrumpió al darse cuenta de su error. La cámara estaba vacía, sólo los restos de los clones estaban flotando en el tanque de LCL aún iluminado.

Había estado seguro de que ella vendría aquí, al lugar de su nacimiento una vez más. Quizás había llegado demasiado pronto y ella aún se estaba preparando para dejar su forma, neutralizando su propio Campo-AT. ¿Pero no la habría notado en su camino hacia aquí entonces?

Se dio la vuelta, acelerando sus pasos mientras empezaba a buscar por el área asegurada. Los latidos de su corazón aún estaban ahí, pero ya no eran causados por la emoción. Incertidumbre y miedo ahora lo estaban inundando.

¡Ella tenía que estar aquí! ¡Era su propósito, su destino! Cada fibra de su ser la estaría llevando aquí en este momento. ¡Que no pudiera haber sido encontrada por la inteligencia de NERV tenía que significar que ella estaba aquí abajo en el Dogma Terminal! ¡Tenía que estar aquí en algún lugar!

Pero sin importar dónde buscó, las habitaciones, el cuarto donde nació, el cementerio, los viejos laboratorios; ella no se encontraba.

Un pensamiento demasiado horrible para ser verdad lo había estado acechando todo el tiempo: _'¿Había tenido razón el chico?'_ ¿Y si SEELE había puesto sus manos en ella mucho antes de que iniciara su ataque? Aún de haber habido repuestos, no tendría el tiempo para revivirla. Pero aunque su Inteligencia tenía órdenes de no molestarlo con asuntos triviales, él de seguro sabría si algo le había sucedido a ella, o a los agentes que se encargaban de cuidarla. Por otra parte, ya antes habían perdido de vista a los pilotos. ¿Podría tener más traidores en sus filas de los que él pensaba?

Fuera lo que fuera lo que había impedido que Rei viniera a él, no había nada que pudiera hacer para traerla aquí. Y sin ella, todo se escapaba de sus manos, todo por lo que había trabajado, tan cerca que ya casi podía tocarlo.

Simplemente no podía ser…

Estaba jadeando por su búsqueda cuando llegó a la enorme sala que se supone había sido el lugar donde renació por segunda vez. Pero como antes, no había nadie más que él y el ser blanco crucificado, colgando inertemente en su cruz en el lago de LCL.

No había señal de Rei.

Cayó de rodillas, cansado físicamente, pero aún más emocionalmente. Tan cerca…

Mientras miraba al rostro del gigante, los siete ojos en su máscara lo miraron fijamente de vuelta. Parecían quemarle el alma, burlándose de su estupidez. Lilith tal vez estuviera presa, indefensa a sus acciones, a sus pruebas, a sus experimentos para obtener su poder. Pero ahora era como si ella se riera de él por pensar que podía obtenerlo. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuán fútil había sido, lo inferior que era, aún con toda la ciencia de la humanidad detrás de él, ante este dios.

Hubo un cosquilleo en su palma derecha, un deseo despertando dentro de él para continuar con esto por su cuenta, para iniciar la conexión sin el intermediario, pero Gendo no era tan tonto como para caer en el anzuelo de Adán. No tendría oportunidad de controlarlo.

En ese momento supo que todo lo que había esperado y por lo que había trabajado, todo lo que le hizo seguir adelante durante tantos años, todo por lo que había sacrificado su humanidad, había sido por nada.

Porque quien siempre había sido la pieza más confiable en su juego había traicionado sus esperanzas.

A final había perdido. Sus defensas eventualmente serían aniquiladas. Nada podría evitar que la JSSDF entrara en los reinos más sagrados de los cuarteles por siempre.

Pero mientras su mano tomó el frío acero en su bolsillo, se dio cuenta de que tal vez hubiera otra forma de ver a Yui una vez más.

Y mientras a cientos de metros encima de él las armas de los soldados resonaban en los corredores y pasillos, un único disparo hizo eco en el Dogma Terminal.

OOO

Con la sorpresa del enemigo inesperado ya desvanecida desde hace mucho, los nueve EVAS de la Producción en Serie no mostraron titubeos, mucho menos respeto por los guerreros de NERV. A diferencia de la primera pelea de Asuka con estas criaturas, no esperaron a atacar una después de la otra. Avanzaban en grupos, pero no simplemente de tres contra uno, una vez que uno de los tres enemigos era atacado pasaban al siguiente, sin importar si conectaban un golpe o eran repelidos, tal vez incluso era pateados o rasguñados por un cuchillo progresivo.

De esta forma, forzaban a los pilotos a defenderse contra al parecer un avance interminable sin oportunidad de enfocarse en uno para hacer algún daño grave. Algunos incluso aceleraban las cosas al extender sus alas otra vez y agitar sus enormes armas a sus oponentes terrestres desde arriba. No era necesario mencionar que particularmente la piloto pelirroja no estaba muy contenta con esta situación.

"¡MALDITA SEA!" maldijo de frustración mientras apenas y evitaba ser decapitada mientras que su propia arma no golpeaba otra cosa más que aire otra vez. "¡Tal vez ustedes dos deban dejarme sola, lo hacía mejor peleando contra ellos por mí misma!"

"¡Asuka!" Shinji alcanzó a protestar, a pesar de sus propios problemas con las bestias blancas. "¡No digas esas cosas!"

"Aunque tal vez tenga razón", Misato musitó por el comunicador. "Si se separan un poco más, tendrán que romper su patrón. Sólo no se alejen demasiado de los otros en caso de que uno necesite refuerzos si planean concentrarse todos sobre uno".

"¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!" Asuka contestó.

"¿Por qué no están usando esas lanzas?" Touji preguntó. Aunque él no era un peligro inmediato como Shinji y Asuka, se estaba esforzando tanto como ellos por mantener a su avatar gigante ileso. No era sólo la inmersión, que no era ni de cerca tan profunda como su corta experiencia con la Unidad-03. Pero estaba ahí para ayudar, no sólo ver como su robot era hecho pedazos sin acabar con al menos uno de estos bastardos por sus amigos.

"¡Probablemente no quieren arriesgarse a golpearse entre- MIERDA!" La conclusión de Asuka fue ahogada por las alertas mientras su contador comenzaba su marcha atrás. Detrás de ella, inadvertida hasta ahora por el caos total, estaba una de las bestias sonrientes, su arma aún entre las dos partes del recién cortado cable de energía. "¡Bien! ¡Se acabó!"

Impulsada por la rabia, Asuka no trató de bloquear el siguiente ataque. En vez de eso, se lanzó contra el EVA con un feroz grito de batalla, dándole un cabezazo antes de que pudiera golpear. El impacto del Evangelion rojo contra su pecho causó que la sorprendida Unidad perdiera su arma que Asuka instantáneamente tomó mientras su oponente estaba distraído.

"Asuka, tranquilízate", Shinji rogó mientras ella empezaba a agitar el arma salvajemente, asustando a los atacantes y haciéndoles mantener su distancia. "¡Piensa en tu energía! Deberías sólo…"

"¿Debería sólo qué?" ladró de vuelta. "¿Ponerme a salvo y dejar que ustedes se encarguen? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Tengo otros cuatro minutos y medio para acabarlos!"

"Asuka…" Shinji trató una vez más, pero se rindió. "¡Sólo prométeme que usarás los últimos veinte segundos para salir de aquí!"

Mirando el intercambio, Touji casi falló en notar la Unidad que ignoró la nueva amenaza en el EVA-02, planeando hacia el Jet Alone. Casi.

Se agachó e hizo a un lado para esquivar el golpe; al mismo tiempo lanzando su brazo. La Unidad fue detenida abruptamente cuando la mano metálica tomó una de sus alas. Touji usó el impulso del Jet Alone para agitar al EVA a su alrededor, con la intención de mandarlo a volar contra la pared de una montaña cercana. Sin embargo, el fuerte sonido de un desgarre anunció la falla de su plan, aunque no de forma negativa. Con un ala menos, la Unidad se estrelló en el suelo, el cuerpo blanco dando vueltas varias veces, su masa cavando en la tierra hasta que se estrelló contra una pequeña formación de rocas donde se quedó en silencio.

"¡Wohoo!" Touji se felicitó. "¡Ese es el primero!"

"¡Todavía no!" El grito de Asuka vino sólo una fracción de segundo antes de que brincara con su EVA al lado del Jet Alone a la aparentemente Unidad en silencio, estrellando la afilada punta del arma en lo más profundo del núcleo rojo. Chispas volaron mientras empujaba más y más, decenas de grietas apareciendo en la superficie lisa. El EVA no tan muerto de repente se sacudió con un fuerte chillido, sus brazos tratando de alcanzar a su agresor, y cayó inerte finalmente cuando el núcleo se destrozó en miles de pedazos.

Una sonrisa maniaca, pero satisfecha apareció en el rostro de la chica jadeante mientras se daba la vuelta. "Erster…"

OOO

Un momento después una protesta se escuchó en la sala de reuniones del consejo de SEELE. "¡Destruyeron al EVA-09! ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?"

"¡Se suponía que las Series fueran invencibles! ¡Incluso los núcleos no deberían de dejar de funcionar sino hasta recibir un 63 por ciento de daño!"

"¡Todo se ha perdido! ¿Cómo vamos a comenzar la ceremonia ahora?"

"¡No hay razón para entrar en pánico! Aún tenemos un reemplazo en el campo de batalla".

"¡Un reemplazo que no está de nuestro lado y no tiene el poder necesario!"

"No importa. Mientras obtengamos la victoria, podemos arrebatar a Lilith y Adán de Ikari. Construiremos un nuevo Evangelion para que tome el lugar del caído. La ceremonia será simplemente pospuesta".

"¿Construir uno nuevo? ¡Es fácil para ti decirlo! ¿Pero y si más caen? ¡Mi país ha usado todos sus recursos para construir los que tenemos ahora! ¡Y sé muy bien que no somos los únicos!"

"Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, revivir el proyecto espacial será más barato. ¡Podríamos recuperar la Lanza original!"

"¡La Lanza sólo nos será útil si salimos victoriosos! ¡Cometimos un error al poner todas nuestras esperanzas en este ataque! ¡Fuimos muy descuidados y subestimamos a esos niños!"

"¿Cómo podríamos perder? ¡Solamente perdimos UNA Unidad! ¡Aún los superamos en número por mucho!"

"¡No peleemos entre nosotros ahora! Podemos adaptarnos a esta situación una vez que ganemos la batalla".

"Es verdad. ¿Hay noticias del escuadrón traidor que se avistó?"

"¡Tenemos otras cosas de qué preocuparnos en vez de unos cuentos VTOLs faltantes!"

La discusión se calentó más y más, pláticas sobreponiéndose, todos habiendo perdido noción de quién decía qué detrás de sus hologramas anónimos.

En el caos que bullía, sin embargo, nadie notó que el monolito con la inscripción "SEELE-01" permanecía en silencio.

OOO

"¡Señor!" el piloto del VTOL gritó sobre el rugir de los motores. "¡Nos estamos acercando a Tokyo-3!"

Kaji sólo dio muestras de que entendió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. La noticia realmente no había sido necesaria, aún cuando faltaban varias millas, la pelea entre los ahora once gigantes era difícil de no ver. Sintió algo de orgullo al ver que Katsuragi había encontrado y hecho buen uso de su regalo. Pero aún los superaban en número y era difícil decir si la experiencia de Shinji y Asuka y el elemento sorpresa en la forma del Jet Alone serían suficientes contra las habilidades de los EVAS Producidos en Serie.

"¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlos?" le preguntó a Sakamoto, el líder del escuadrón que los estaba acompañando.

La mayoría de los soldados no acogían con mucho cariño la perspectiva de ir en contra de sus propios camaradas por decir lo mínimo. Pero algunos que sabían hasta cierto punto de qué se trataba todo esto estaban felices de detener lo que tal vez podría ser la mayor vergüenza de la JSSDF. Sakamoto de hecho se suponía debía de haber sido parte del equipo de asalto, pero se había negado; no dispuesto a matar a quien fuera a la vista, civiles desarmados e incluso niños.

"_Si eso hubiera significado el fin del mundo, al menos habría sido capaz de ir como un hombre, no un monstruo"_, le había dicho a Kaji. Dado lo delicado de la situación, no habían tenido que temer a un tribunal por insubordinación, pero habían sido confinados a su base bajo un embargo completo. Pero eso le había dado tres escuadrones enteros que ahora se dirigían al campo de batalla y otros más que los seguían de cerca.

"Temo que no". Sakamoto sacudió su cabeza. "No están bajo nuestro control".

"Me lo temía", Kaji murmuró mientras miraba al EVA-02 bloquear una patada a su cabeza. "Buena suerte entonces, chicos…"

Estaba a punto de separarse de la ventana cuando algo captó su atención, en un estacionamiento no muy lejos de ellos. "¡ATERRIZA EN ESA CALLE DE INMEDIATO!" le gritó al piloto sin pensarlo dos veces mientras se lanzaba a la escotilla.

Asegurándose rápidamente él mismo, le arrebató el rifle a un sorprendido soldado a su lado, luego se preparó y golpeó el botón de la compuerta. La descompresión lo engulló al instante, tratando de sacar todo de la cabina, pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar y apuntó. Extrañamente parecía haber sólo un soldado con su arma levantada en vez de los tres que pensó haber visto antes, pero la mata de cabello azul era inconfundible. No estaba seguro de qué estaba haciendo ella hasta acá, pero ahora no era el momento de pensarlo. Los primeros dos disparos fallaron debido a la distancia y el movimiento de la aeronave, pero el tercero dio en el blanco. No letalmente al parecer, pero todo lo que necesitaba era ganar algo de tiempo de todas formas. Sólo entonces notó que los otros dos cuerpos que había visto previamente ya estaban tirados en el suelo.

Unos cuantos segundos después, el VTOL había bajado lo suficiente para que saltara sin problemas y Kaji corrió al estacionamiento, seguido por Sakamoto y otros cuantos del grupo.

Rei parecía estar esperándolos.

"Aprecio su ayuda, Señor Kaji", le agradeció formalmente, mientras que los soldados se apresuraban a los heridos y sus aparentemente compañeros muertos.

"No hay problema", el hombre de la cola de caballo dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque es toda una sorpresa verte aquí".

"Traté de escapar antes de que atacaran", Rei admitió tranquilamente. "Estaba segura de que no estaría a salvo en los cuarteles".

Kaji la miró un momento, pero como era usual en ella, su lenguaje corporal no decía más que sus palabras. "No estaba hablando acerca de razones de seguridad…"

"Yo…" Inesperadamente, ella estaba mostrando una excepción a la regla, sus ojos brillando hacia el suelo. "Tenía mis razones para no… ayudar al Comandante…"

Figurándose que sería lo más que obtendría de ella por ahora, asintió. "Muy bien pues, eso debería facilitar las cosas bastante. ¡Sakamoto!" le gritó al oficial. "¿Tenemos espacio para alguien más?"

"¡Temo que ya iremos bastante apretados con estos tres!" el soldado respondió mirando a sus compañeros caídos que estaban siendo cargados al VTOL.

Kaji se rascó la barbilla, pensando por un segundo mientras sus ojos se detenían en el radicalmente detenido jeep. ¿Realmente ya no lo iban a necesitar, verdad?

"¿Crees que puedes acabar con esto tú solo?" lo llamó una vez más. Era realmente una pregunta innecesaria, ya que de todos modos no era más que un pasajero sin ninguna influencia real en las tropas de la JSSDF. Pero una parte de él probablemente esperaba oír un "No", sólo para sentirse necesitado.

Naturalmente, eso no pasó ya que Sakamoto alzó su pulgar.

"Está bien entonces", Kaji se volvió hacia Rei. "Tomaremos el jeep y te llevaré a donde quieras hasta que esto se acabe".

Rei asintió, pero no se movió para seguirlo mientras él empezaba a caminar hacia el vehículo. "¿Podría llevar el auto al otro lado de esos árboles? No deseo pasar por este escenario otra vez".

"Um, claro", se preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia el conjunto de árboles cerca del estacionamiento y la calle, "¿Pero por qué no puedo llevarte conmigo ahora mismo?"

Ella se detuvo en seco. "Tengo que recoger a alguien".

"¿Qué…?"

OOO

La pérdida de uno de sus hermanos había forzado a los Evangelions Producidos en Masa a tomar una nueva estrategia. En vez de mantener a su presa en un lugar y atacarla todos a la vez, ahora habían formado grupos para separarlas, mientras que atacaban con mayor ferocidad. Habían descartado las espadas para convertirlas en lanzas, con la excepción de las de tres Unidades que perseguían al Jet Alone. Cuando una puñalada al robot apenas y rasguñó la gruesa armadura, rápidamente habían vuelto sus armas a su forma previa.

"¡Hey, Asuka!" Touji gritó a la pelirroja, quien aún estaba repeliendo a sus tres enemigos con espada capturada. "¿Por qué no cambias también esa cosa? Pensé que los EVAS serían alérgicos a esas lanzas".

"Claro, no hay problema", Asuka respondió, el sarcasmo evidente en sus palabras mientras arrojaba su ahora obsoleto cuchillo progresivo directo a la cabeza de uno de sus enemigos. Como era de esperarse, la bestia simplemente trastabilló un poco por el impacto, aparentemente sin molestarle para nada el acero en su cerebro. Pero fue distracción suficiente para que Asuka abanicara su espada hacia su hombro, cortando de tajo el brazo antes de que el EVA pudiera alejarse. "¡Sólo dime cómo!"

"¿Por qué no las están arrojando?" Shinji se preguntó. Él era por mucho el que más problemas tenía, peleando contra cuatro EVAS usando sólo su cuchillo progresivo. No era necesario decirlo, estaba más ocupado esquivando las puñaladas de sus lanzas que otra cosa, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de ellos. "¡Si lo hicieran al menos sería capaz de arrebatarles una!"

"Probablemente acabas de responderte a ti mismo", Misato señaló a través del comunicador. "Quieren - ¡HEY! ¡Touji, cuidado!"

Dos Unidades voladoras se lanzaron sobre el Jet Alone por atrás, tomándolo por los hombros y las varillas que sobresalían de su cabeza. Aparentemente, planeaban estrellarlo contra una montaña o dejarlo caer desde una gran altura como una víctima fácil una vez que perdió su precioso contacto con la tierra. Pero sólo lograron arrastrar al pesado gigante a ras del suelo por una corta distancia antes de que Touji reaccionara y agitara uno de los elásticos brazos del robot en círculos.

Aunque incapaz de golpear con fuerza desde esta posición, la proximidad de los dos atacantes probó ser fatal para ellos. La Unidad golpeada se salió de curso y se estrelló contra la otra, mandando a ambas al suelo donde sus alas se entrelazaron.

Touji sonrió triunfante desde su asiento. "Heh. No me van a atrapar tan fácil…" Su burla se desvaneció al ver que la única reacción del robot a su último comando fue dejarse caer hacia adelante y detenerse por completo. Tironeó de los controles una y otra vez, pero sin resultado. "¡¿Qué le sucede?!"

La mueca de Akagi mientras miraba las pantallas del estado del robot le dijo más de lo que necesitaba saber. "Parece que dañaron las varillas de control con ese último ataque. ¡La fuerza de la señal es de menos del cinco por ciento!"

Touji se desplomó en su asiento, no para relajarse sino lleno de rabia. Ser vencido por un daño tan nimio, quedarse sin poder hacer nada y ser forzado a mirar mientras sus amigos estaban peleando por sus vidas. Gruñendo, dejó salir su frustración al estrellar su puño contra los ahora inútiles controles.

"Lo lamento chicos", murmuró. "Creo que tendrán que encargarse del resto ustedes solos".

OOO

"¿Misato?" Aquí Ritsuko", la rubia dijo a su celular mientras se adentraba en lo más profundo del complejo, su ritmo un poco más rápido de lo usual. "¡Sí, ya sé que estás 'algo ocupada'! ¿Pero sabes? Te dije que tenía algo más que hacer y ahora que nuestro juguetito se rompió, en serio tengo que ir… ¿Qué? Sí, me refería a eso; ¿Solo quería saber si el Comandante ya apareció?" Cerró sus ojos ante la respuesta negativa, suprimiendo una maldición. "Sí, me lo temía. Pero gracias de todos modos".

Terminó la llamada con un molesto resoplido.

"Maldición", se le escapó después de todo, tocando el control remoto en el bolsillo de su bata de laboratorio mientras entraba al elevador que la llevaría al Dogma Terminal. "Quería ver sus esperanzas aplastadas, no irme con ellas".

OOO

Asuka se quedó horrorizada cuando las memorias la abrumaron. La tercera Unidad se había reunido con las dos que habían derribado al Jet Alone y una tras otra aparecieron de los otros grupos. No tenían intención de devorar a su presa metálica, pero se dieron el sádico placer de estrellar sus garras en el robot indefenso, haciéndolo trizas. Y ella lo sintió, lo sintió como si fuera su EVA, su propia carne y huesos siendo destrozados otra vez.

El shock sólo duró unos cuantos segundos, pero fueron demasiado. Se movió, pero no lo bastante rápido.

Su hombro estalló de dolor.

El impacto de la lanza perforante la forzó hacia delante, mandando a su EVA a estrellarse en el suelo. La sorpresa no duró mucho, pero el dolor permaneció. Su respiración fue reducida a jadeos mientras se maldecía en silencio por no haber notado la amenaza a tiempo. Ahora que sus sentidos para el combate habían vuelto, rápidamente trató de llevar el brazo bueno de su EVA a la maldita lanza empalada en su hombro izquierdo, que la sujetaba al suelo, inmovilizándola peligrosamente en el calor de la batalla.

Pero su intento de liberarse no duró mucho. Alzando la vista, vio una mano blanca gigante sujetando la muñeca roja de la Unidad-02, así como la enfermiza, torcida sonrisa de su dueño. Seis fuertes temblores sacudieron el suelo a su alrededor, dejando sin lugar a dudas sus refuerzos habían llegado.

Sonrió tristemente mientras sus ojos se posaban en su dedo corazón, donde un pequeño bulto sobresalía de su traje de conexión. _'Baka… Te dije que traía mala suerte hacer eso de antemano'_.

Se abstuvo de gimotear al sentir las garras sujetar la armadura de su EVA, pero apenas y lo logró. Lo peor acerca de la muerte era saber que estabas a punto de morir. La pérdida de la existencia de uno; cualquier forma de felicidad siendo arrebatada, junto con cualquier oportunidad de recuperarla.

No quería morir. No ahora, no así.

Pero sabía las pocas posibilidades que Shinji tenía de vencerlos a todos a tiempo si él venía en su ayuda. Sólo podía esperar que él al menos saliera victorioso, que al menos pudiera seguir viviendo con los demás. Y tal vez ella finalmente podría ver…

Su miedo se fue. Había una sensación, una sensación de orgullo y amor. Pero había algo más también, algo que se sentía como… ¿Tristeza?

'_¿Adiós?'_

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

OOO

Justo cuando Shinji se aseguró de haber creado distancia suficiente de la Unidad que lo perseguía, dio la vuelta al EVA-01 de nuevo para mirar a dónde se habían ido las otras tres de repente. Pero lo que vio hizo que se congelara al instante.

Shinji no quería verlo. Pero tampoco podía apartar la mirada. Por ese momento, no fue capaz de hacer nada. Ni siquiera parpadear.

Shinji no quería verlo. Pero lo vio todo.

Vio a los EVAS Producidos en Serie tratando de escapar de las llamas. Vio a cada uno de ellos atrapado en la explosión que los mandó al infierno que se merecían. Pero eso ya no importaba.

Vio a la Unidad-02 autodestruirse.

"A… Asu… Ah…" No era ni siquiera un susurro, sólo un gorgoteo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que fue él quien hizo ese sonido.

Habían sabido que las cosas podían empeorar con sus cambios. Siempre lo habían sabido. Pero nunca había querido ver…

No fue sino hasta que algo jaló el brazo de su EVA, azotándolo al suelo, que parte de él vagamente recordó al enemigo que lo había molestado y ahora estaba sobre su Unidad.

Otro más de esos monstruos blancos. Por culpa de ellos… Era por culpa de ellos que Asuka… Asuka…

Esa bestia ni siquiera lo vio venir.

Las manos del EVA-01 habían cogido su cuello antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en esquivarlas. Apretaron más y más. Tal vez la bestia estaba tratando de luchar, pero Shinji no sintió ningún golpe. No sentía nada más que odio.

El resplandeciente blanco se manchó con sangre cuando el cuello se partió bajo la mortífera presión. Gritó mientras se quitaba el cadáver de encima; gritó su pérdida y odio al mundo mientras se levantaba; ¡Gritó por el instrumento que los hiciera pagar!

¡Era su culpa! ¡Todos! ¡Todos…!

Ya no importaba. El hombre en el que se había convertido por ella. Los logros que habían hecho juntos. Su familia… primero Aki… ahora ella también…

Ya no importaba. Ni siquiera si él se volvía la causa. Al menos, tal vez, podría verlas otras vez entonces. Y tal vez ellas lo perdonarían.

"¿Me ayudarás, verdad… madre?"

OOO

El shock no dejaba la cara de Maya mientras miraba el monitor que mostraba el cráter donde la Unidad-02 había estado hacía solo unos momentos. Ella nunca había sido tan cercana a los niños, pero siempre le habían agradado. Después de todo, eran los que peleaban por ellos; simples adolescentes arriesgando sus vidas con el destino de la humanidad sobre sus hombros. Y ahora le había costado la vida a uno.

Sin embargo, una fuerte alarma atrapó su atención antes de que pudiera ser engullida por completo por la culpa y la tristeza. "Shinji… el radio de sincronización de Shinji está aumentando…"

OOO

Un dolor sordo le sacó un gruñido mientras forzaba sus ojos a abrirse, su mente aún dando vueltas. Como si la herida de la lanza no hubiera sido lo bastante mala, el LCL no había sido capaz de absorber por completo el impacto cuando la cabina se estrelló contra una roca cercana sólo para caer girando hasta que la forma cilíndrica finalmente se detuvo.

Con su brazo bueno, alcanzó la manija de la escotilla de emergencia, arrastrándose fuera del asiento del piloto. A diferencia del exterior, que estaría caliente por la fricción a una temperatura apenas soportable, el interior apenas y estaba afectado debido a que el LCL dentro rápidamente disipó la mayor parte del calor. El traje de contacto humedeció el resto sin problema, pero eso no le hizo más fácil abrir la escotilla a mano, especialmente si sólo podías usar una adecuadamente.

Finalmente, logró abrir el seguro, impaciente por ver qué había pasado fuera durante el minuto que se perdió.

Casi deseó no haberlo hecho.

OOO

Misato había oído el anuncio de Maya, pero apenas y pudo mantener su profesionalismo que aún era necesario en la severa situación. La explosión del EVA-02 le había hecho un agujero en el corazón que el vacío usaba para adentrarse. Ni siquiera podía empezar a imaginarse cómo Shinji se sentía ahora mismo. Y realmente no podía reprocharle que aparentemente haya abandonado la lucha.

Aún si eso significaba el fin del mundo.

OOO

La Unidad-01 llenaba la mayor parte de su visión, aullando desafiante al cráter donde su EVA había estado. El gigante estaba demasiado cerca para ver su rostro encima de ella, pero fácilmente pudo imaginar los ojos brillantes de la criatura demoníaca.

Rápidamente, regresó dentro de la cabina por un segundo para activar el sistema de comunicaciones antes de que él se perdiera dentro otra vez, probablemente de una vez por todas.

"¡Shinji, tranquilízate! ¡Fui expulsada justo a tiempo!"

Pero si él podía escucharla, no mostró ninguna reacción.

OOO

Todos en el Centro de Comando se quedaron sorprendidos por la voz, aunque Misato fue quien definitivamente dio el mayor suspiro de alivio. Sin embargo, sólo duró hasta que Maya actualizó su reporte.

"¡Radio de sincronización aún elevándose, cerca del 100 por ciento!"

"¡¿Por qué no se detiene?!" Misato se dio la vuelta. "¿Acaso no la oyó?"

"¡Accidentalmente ella debió haber abierto el canal sólo a nosotros!" Shigeru le informó agitadamente.

"¡Entonces díganselo!"

Pero él sacudió su cabeza. "N-no creo que ella vaya a ser capaz de escucharnos con todo ese ruido allá afuera", le respondió con resignación.

Ya quería cambiar la orden, pero Makoto la interrumpió. "¡El Campo-AT se está expandiendo!"

OOO

Su cabello empezó a agitarse en el extraño viento que parecía hacerse más fuerte por el grito inhumano del EVA. Atreviéndose a mirar alrededor, notó que en verdad polvo y escombros estaban dando vueltas en el aire, doblando árboles hasta formar un círculo, haciendo parecer como si la Unidad púrpura no fuera sólo el epicentro, sino la fuente misma de la tormenta fría.

"¡Estoy bien, Shinji, cálmate!" gritó por el comunicador cada vez más nerviosa.

Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, haciendo que mirara arriba otra vez. El EVA una vez más se había liberado de la armadura que lo ataba, exponiendo su núcleo rojo al mundo. Su boca se abrió en un jadeo de sorpresa cuando un Campo-AT como nunca antes había visto salió de la espalda del EVA como alas deformes, mientras estiraba sus manos a los lados, inclinándose hacia atrás como si le fuera a dar la bienvenida a algo desde el cielo con lo brazos abiertos.

Y ese algo ya había perforado las nubes.

OOO

"¡Algo se aproxima desde la atmósfera con una velocidad tremenda!"

Eso era lo último que Misato podía usar ahora.

"¡Sólo pónganla en contacto!"

OOO

"¡MALDITA SEA, BAKA! ¡BASTA!"

OOO

"_¿Asuka…?"_

OOO

Las manos gigantes, manchadas de sangre detuvieron el vuelo de la Lanza de Longinus en un instante.

Se debatió contra el alto, tan cerca de su meta, sólo unos cuantos metros entre su punta y el núcleo rojo que había llamado a la Lanza hacia él con su energía infinita. Pero el nuevo amo de la lanza ya no deseaba la destrucción.

En vez de eso, se lanzó hacia la parcialmente decapitada Unidad Producida en Masa que acababa de volver a ponerse pie, atravesando el cuerpo blanco fácilmente, perforando levemente su motor S2. El EVA-01 ni siquiera se volteó para verla deslizarse fláccidamente del arma roja.

Sus ojos brillantes escanearon el suelo alrededor del cráter que dejó la explosión. No quedaba nada que pudiera ser identificado como algo que hubiera pertenecido a la Unidad-02, pero había unas cuantas partes blancas dispersadas, una mano aquí, media o una cabeza allá.

Uno aparentemente había sobrevivido a la explosión después de todo, tratando de alejarse arrastrándose usando su brazo derecho, el único miembro que le quedaba. En realidad no era más que un brazo quemado y un torso, con casi toda la armadura vaporizada. Se quedó en silencio cuando el EVA-01 hundió la Lanza en su brillante núcleo.

Finalmente, en la distancia, estaba la forma cilíndrica de una cabina de contacto, una diminuta figura roja saliendo de ella. La figura salió de ahí, agitando su mano al gigante.

Aunque era imposible ver su cara impresionada, cuando el Evangelion extendió sus alas de energía y se elevó el aire, yendo más y más alto.

OOO

"¿Está bien ahora?"

"Sí. Ella está bien. Eso es todo lo que me importa. Pero…" Shinji desvió la mirada, "… ¿Esto es realmente necesario?"

"No debe quedar un solo EVA. Sólo una vez que ellos, y la Lanza de Longinus se hayan ido, el mundo tendrá una oportunidad. Shinji, sabes que esto tiene que hacerse, ¿Verdad?"

Él asintió. "Mientras el Sol, la Luna y la Tierra existan, todo estará bien", recontó. Pero su sonrisa, incluso esta triste, se desvaneció al mirar de vuelta hacia arriba. Despedirse de alguien importante siempre venía demasiado súbitamente. "¿Pero de verdad quieres eso? ¿De verdad quieres estar allá fuera por toda la eternidad? ¿No te sentirás… sola?"

"No…" fue la honesta respuesta. "Porque siempre te tendré en mi corazón". Sonriendo orgullosamente, le acarició la mejilla. "Adiós, hijo mío. Cuida a aquellos que amas; a tu pequeña familia, a tus amigos. Siempre debes estar ahí para aquellos que te necesitan. Adiós…"

"Adiós… mamá…"

OOO

Mientras Shinji abría sus ojos, su primera reacción fue cerrarlos rápidamente otra vez por la invasora, cegadora luz. Esperó un segundo antes de parpadear dos veces hasta que se encontró a sí mismo mirando al espacio blanco encima de él. "Un techo desconocido…"

"Ya deberías conocerlo…"

Sorprendido por la voz inesperada, giró la cabeza. Asuka estaba sentada en la cama al lado de la suya, sonriéndole. Además de los vendajes alrededor de su hombro que la forzaban a usar un cabestrillo, sólo unos cuantos curitas cubrían pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo. Aparte de eso se veía perfectamente bien.

"No sé, creo que le dieron una nueva mano de pintura…" bromeó llanamente mientras se incorporaba.

Asuka se levantó de la cama y fue hacia él, besándole la frente.

"Buenas tardes, Dormilón", se burló excesivamente. "En serio, tú sólo te sacaste unos moretones por haber sido expulsado con la cabina a una altura de varios cientos de metros, mientras que yo me golpeé más veces y más fuerte, y me atravesaron el hombro, pero mira quién decide estar noqueado por horas".

"Olvidaste mencionar que tú también fuiste expulsada".

"Hm, oh sí, no quería que te sintieras _tan_ mal", se encogió de hombros juguetonamente. Subiendo a su cama, poniéndose encima de sus piernas, puso sus brazos holgadamente alrededor de sus hombros; sonriendo mientras miraba a sus ojos. "¿Sabes? Ambos fuimos 'expulsados' por nuestras madres. Me pregunto cómo interpretará la gente eso".

"Bueno, en cierta forma, sólo lo hicieron por nuestro bien". Sonrió, regresando el débil abrazo al colocar sus manos en su cintura. "Sólo me pregunto cómo deberíamos… ya sabes… encargarnos del resto ahora".

"Creo que realmente no tenemos que preocuparnos más por eso". Él le dio una mirada de interrogación, pidiéndole que lo explicara, lo cual ella hizo con una sonrisa. "Ritsuko se encargó de Lilith por nosotros".

Shinji parpadeó de sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

"Sí", Asuka aún sonaba un poco sorprendida ella misma. "Ella programó la MAGI para que detonara los explosivos que se suponía eran para la autodestrucción de los cuarteles para que sólo detonaran el Dogma Terminal y los pocos, en ese momento vacíos, pisos encima. Lo que haya sobrevivido de Lilith de esa explosión yace ahora aplastado por unas cuantas toneladas de concreto".

Desconcertado, Shinij estaba sin habla.

La cara de Asuka, sin embargo, de repente se puso más seria, ansiosa; su voz volviéndose un susurro esperanzado. "Entonces… lo logramos, ¿Verdad?"

Débil, pero sonriendo ampliamente, él sonrió. "Sí".

Ella de repente se acercó más, sujetándolo fuertemente. "Entonces podemos… ¿Finalmente podemos llorarla?" preguntó, conteniendo apenas sus sollozos.

Su corazón se hundió instantáneamente, la gran victoria olvidada al sentir sus ojos humedecerse ante sus palabras. "Sí", repitió, pero ahora más solemne mientras él mismo hacía más fuerte su abrazo. "En cualquier forma que queramos".

"Creo… creo que me gustaría tener un funeral por ella. Aún si la tumba sólo estuviera vacía. Sólo… sólo un recordatorio a todo de que ella estuvo ahí, de que no fue sólo…" Su voz de repente se interrumpió por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

Rei retrocedió un paso al verlos, sus pálidas mejillas coloreadas con un débil rosa. "Me disculpo. No quise molestarlos".

La pareja compartió una mirada, lentamente alejándose el uno del otro.

"No Rei, está bien", dijo Shinji. Verla aquí era un alivio, pero aunque había muchas preguntas en su mente, por el momento se conformó con: "¿Hay algo que podemos hacer por ti?"

La chica de cabello azul asintió. "Tienen que acompañarme de vuelta a mi departamento. Hay… algo que necesito mostrarle a ambos".

OOO

Asuka sintió un escalofrío bajarle por la espalda mientras entraba al hogar de Rei. Dado que su enigmática piloto parecía estar extrañamente apresurada y Shinji aún tenía que llenar varias formas (así como cambiarse de ropas) antes de que pudiera dejar la enfermería, habían estado de acuerdo en dejar que las dos chicas se adelantaran.

Asuka había oído de Shinji sobre las horribles condiciones en las que Rei vivía, pero era la primera vez que veía el deteriorado edificio con sus propios ojos. No había esperado que fuera _así_ de malo.

Al menos Rei parecía haber decorado las paredes con unas cuantas fotografías, pero la atención de Asuka estaba más centrada en los agujeros de bala que estaban por todo el lugar. No podía recordar ninguno en el departamento de Misato en ese entonces y esperaba que esta vez tampoco hubiera ninguno. Aparentemente, ellos sabían dónde esperar a los pilotos o SEELE le había advertido a la JSSDF que Rei era la mayor amenaza para ellos y que tenía que ser eliminada a toda costa. Eso también explicaría por qué no se molestaron con el riesgo de la precisión y dispararon salvajemente a todo lo que estuviera a la vista. Era una sorpresa que no hubieran usado una granada o volado el edificio completo.

Sólo un vaso seguía encima del refrigerador en una esquina, pero los fragmentos a su alrededor evidenciaban que había habido unos cuantos más. La cama estaba en medio de la habitación en un ángulo extraño, el colchón también perforado no estaba exactamente puesto en su lugar, haciendo que Asuka se preguntara si había sido levantado provisionalmente otra vez tras haber sido derribado durante el ataque.

Sacudió su cabeza, dándose la vuelta hacia su anfitriona. "Así que, ¿Qué es lo que querías mostrarnos?" Asuka preguntó, con curiosidad pero también algo de molestia en su voz, mientras que Rei miraba alrededor, aparentemente ella misma buscando "eso".

Pero antes de que la chica de cabello azul pudiera responder, la atención de la pelirroja de repente fue atraída por el susurrar detrás de la cortina cercana a su izquierda. No pudo decir si su respiración y corazón se detuvieron o más bien multiplicaron su velocidad cuando sus grandes ojos azules miraron a un par similar mientras la cortina era hecha a un lado de forma vacilante.

"¿Mamá…?

OOO

Notas del autor: Aww, ¿No sería ese un punto excelente para terminar? Es lo bastante obvio, y a la vez abierto; tan Evangelion…

Pero por mucho que amo Evangelion como es, no soy Anno y no es mi estilo no compartir mi "conocimiento" de cómo se llegó a esto. Así que esperen el "fin" muy pronto, cubriendo lo que sucede en el día previo de Rei, antes de dejar caer el telón para L2O. Aún cuando algunos de ustedes con dientes débiles tal vez prefieran de hecho que termine aquí, si saben a lo que me refiero…

Notas Varias:

- Las primeras líneas fueron agregadas posteriormente. Yo (obviamente) quería establecer el status quo del EoE ahí lo más pronto posible, pero salieron realmente de la nada. Su coma original tenía también algo de introducción después de todo.

- No tengo idea de si el lugar donde Misato estaba hackeando la MAGI realmente era "en la vasta profundidad de sus sistemas de refrigeración". Pero aparentemente estaba bastante frío ahí, así que…

- Sé que todo lo referente al JA (especialmente cómo fue adquirido) fue realizado de forma más bien ingenua, pero siempre recibe tantas quejas de los fans ("Nunca podría vencer a un Ángel, LOL") que quise darle al pobre al menos un (aunque fuera corto) momento de gloria. Y me dio una razón para traer a Touji de vuelta al juego.

Hablando de juegos, recientemente escuché que el modelo Prime hace lo mismo en el juego para PS2/PSP de Eva2 (sabía del JA Prime, pero pensé que era un enemigo…), así que la idea del JA ayudando en la pelea contra los Series no es tan fresca como pensé…

- Supongo mejor digo esto. Chicos: Un anillo no te va dar instantáneamente un acostón. Eso sólo va para los personajes en una obra de ficción llena de clichés ;P

- Gracias a LD, William T. Martin y Tarage por la pre-lectura.

- Gendo… Ah, creo que me quedaré las notas faltantes para el último capítulo. Nos vemos pronto. Muy pronto… (y hablo en serio).

Traducido al español el 2 de Julio del 2009

OOO

Notas del traductor: apenas y me acordaba de este proyecto.. tras casi un año de dejarlo abandonado. Como sea, algún día terminaré, creo que lo que me impulsó a continuarlo fue el reciente lanzamiento de la segunda peli del Rebuild of Evangelion y la mar de spoilers de los que me enteré apenas navegar un rato por la red... no esperemos verla de forma decente sino hasta dentro de un par más de meses.

¿En cuánto tiempo el siguiente (y último) capítulo traducido? Ni idea, depende de si me entran ganas de hacerlo y si no ando ocupado (como lo estuve todo el año pasado y por lo que dejé de lado esta traducción), pero muy probablemente será cuando regrese algo más de la fascinación y amor que le tengo a Evangelion. Quizás una vez que vea la segunda película de Rebuild... o los capítulos finales del manga que Sadamoto se supone va a empezar a publicar este mes en una revista... Mientras tanto, me emociona más la espera de nuevos capítulos y figuras Myth Cloth de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas.

Hasta la próxima.


	13. Final

**Neon Genesis Evangelion: La 2nda Oportunidad**

**Capitulo 13: … Final**

Escrito por: JimmyWolk

Traducido por: beamknight87

Fue en la tarde del día después de que presenció la muerte del Diecisieteavo Ángel cuando Rei se encontró a sí misma vagando por entre las calles de Tokyo-3. No estaba segura de por qué lo estaba haciendo. No servía a ningún propósito. Podría haber esperado estas últimas horas en su departamento o en NERV. Pero aún así aquí estaba, yendo en lo que la voz en el fondo de su mente había denominado "una última caminata".

Tal vez esto era lo que los humanos a menudo experimentaban como inquietud, esperando calmar sus nervios antes de un acto importante o espantoso en sus vidas. Tal vez era el hábito de la melancolía humana hacer algo por última vez, aún si sólo fuera caminar por un vecindario que nunca volverían a ver otra vez.

Por largo tiempo se había preguntado a sí misma si debía o no realmente buscar cumplir su destino. Con la ayuda de Ikari y más tarde la de Sohryu, había empezado a sentir que tal vez hubiera más en su vida, que tal vez encontraría otras razones para ella. Pero desde la muerte del 17avo, el llamado se había vuelto tan fuerte que cada fibra de su cuerpo le gritaba que finalmente cumpliera el propósito para el que fue creada y buscar el resto que _él_ no le otorgaría de otra forma.

Pero tenía miedo. No podía negarlo. Toda su vida sabía que terminaría así y lo había esperado sin remordimiento. Pero ahora que el fin estaba cerca, la joven no podía acallar la duda en su mente.

La decisión del 17avo la había dejado pensando. Él había evitado su destino de unirse con Lilith y vivir para siempre al dejarse aniquilar. Para ella, para NERV, sin embargo, eso era exactamente lo que estaba destinado a suceder. Si incluso el destino sólo era cuestión de perspectiva… ¿Qué había del suyo?

Mientras caminaba a través de las calles casi vacías un débil sonido de repente la sacó de sus pensamientos. Más por instinto que por curiosidad, siguió el fuerte llanto hasta un callejón varios metros adelante. Al principio no vio nada, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el piso. Una pequeña niña, de cabello café, de no más de cuatro o cinco años de edad, estaba sentada temblando en una esquina. Su apariencia era similar a la de los vagabundos; sus ropas demasiado grandes para su pequeño cuerpo como si fueran lo único que tenía para vestir; sus pies descalzos y sucios.

Su débil llanto parecía pasar desapercibido por las pocas personas que pasaban. Era un aspecto común de los humanos ignorar el dolor de alguien a quien no conocían, diciéndose que los padres de seguro volverían eventualmente para ocuparse de ella, o pasar la responsabilidad a las autoridades o a otros que pasaran por ahí. Y ese hábito se volvía aún más natural cuando se trataba de aparentes parias de la sociedad.

Pero algo estaba mal con esa imagen. Las ropas de la niña sólo mostraban poca suciedad, la cual podía haber resultado de estar sentada en la calle, apoyada contra la pared detrás de ella.

Rei no estaba segura de la sensación que esta escena evocó en ella, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No tenía experiencia confortando niños, no sabía las necesidades de la niña o qué clase de ayuda deseaba. Y fuese lo que fuese que causaba su dolor, su penuria no duraría mucho de todas formas. Ya nunca más volvería a sentir dolor en cuestión de horas.

Pero cuando Rei estaba a punto de seguir su camino y olvidarse de este momento justo como todos los demás, la niña de repente cesó su llanto y mientras le escurría la nariz, la miró de vuelta con ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Se había quedado ahí parada mirando a la niña tanto tiempo que había atraído su atención?

La urgencia de irse se incrementó mientras la niña seguía mirándola sorprendida, inclinando su cabeza a un lado como si estuviera buscando algo en el rostro de Rei. Algo sobre esta niña la ponía muy nerviosa, pero Rei no podía decir qué era.

Más por instinto que por otra cosa, abruptamente se dio la vuelta y se fue sin mirar atrás. No podía identificar esa sensación en lo profundo de sus entrañas, no era una de peligro o muy alarmante, pero no le gustaba enfrentarla por alguna razón. Pero aún mientras mantenía su mirada al frente, sabía que no podría sacudírsela de encima tan fácilmente al oír los pequeños pasos detrás de ella, apresurándose por alcanzarla, luego adaptándose a su ritmo para mantener una distancia respetuosa. Aún cuando Rei apretó el paso, la presencia detrás la seguía.

Eventualmente, dándose cuenta que no podría escapar fácilmente, se detuvo.

"¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?" Rei preguntó sin darse la vuelta.

"Te ves como amiga", la pequeña voz respondió tímidamente.

Ahora giró su cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro a la niña que aún la estaba mirando con miedo, pero también esperanza en sus ojos. "Debes de estarme confundiendo con alguien más. No te conozco".

"¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Soy Rei Ayanami", respondió automáticamente.

"¡Yo soy Aki!" la niña exclamó ahora más alegre. "Ahora ambas nos conocemos, ¿Verdad?"

Rei realmente no podía discutir esa lógica. Pero deseó poder hacerlo. "No puedes acompañarme", explicó. "Deberías buscar a tu tutor legal".

"¿Mi tutur?" la niña aparentemente no entendía la definición.

"Tus padres u otra persona que te cuidó hasta ahora".

Los labios de Aki empezaron a temblar otra vez ante esas palabras. "Mamá y Papá se han ido", dijo sollozando. "Y no puedo encontrarlos".

"Si estás perdida deberías buscar ayuda de una autoridad".

"¿Tú eres una autori?" Aki preguntó esperanzada.

"Me refería a la policía o una institución similar que tenga las capacidades para buscar a tus padres".

La niña aún no parecía realmente entender, balanceándose nerviosamente en sus pies desnudos. "¿No puedes ayudarme…?" preguntó tímidamente.

"No conozco a tus padres o su paradero actual", Rei le dijo sinceramente. Sin embargo, ver a la niña llorando otra vez también llamó de vuelta esa incómoda sensación que había sentido antes. "Aunque, puedo… llevarte a la estación de policía más cercana, si lo deseas".

Por primera vez, una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña mientras asentía, conteniendo el llanto.

"Sígueme entonces", Rei le dijo a Aki y empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás. No necesitaba ver a Aki para saber que ella haría lo que le pidiera de todos modos.

"¿Rei?" Como esperaba, la voz de la niña pronto volvió a llamarla, muy cerca detrás suyo. "¿Eres parte de mi familia?"

Esa pregunta sobresaltó a la adolescente, ya que no le pareció que tuviera sentido. Las posibilidades de encontrar a un familiar desconocido en una ciudad del tamaño de Tokyo-3 eran más bien escasas, pero se figuró que la niña simplemente era demasiado joven como para calcular semejantes posibilidades. Y, dado el origen de su creación, no tenía familia de la cual pudiera hablar, por lo que respondió sinceramente, "No".

Aki, sin embargo, parecía estar muy complacida con esa respuesta ya que sonó mucho más feliz que antes. "¡Entonces **eres** una amiga!"

Sorprendida, Rei… no dijo nada.

OOO

Durante el trayecto, Rei rápidamente registró cómo Aki cerraba la distancia entre ellas cada vez más. Eventualmente, hubo un leve tironeo a un lado de su falda, una pequeña mano tomando la suya. Al principio Rei trató de no mostrar sorpresa al contacto. Pero al sentir el cuerpo de la niña presionando contra el suyo de vez en cuando, no pudo evitar mirar abajo y notar a Aki viendo nerviosamente los alrededores con ojos curiosos pero a la vez temerosos, y dando un respingo cada vez que alguien pasaba al lado.

"¿Le tienes miedo a los extraños?" Rei eventualmente preguntó, sin entender bien el evidente temor, ya que la niña no había mostrado mucha vacilación al acercársele.

Aki sacudió su cabeza. "De repente hay muchos. Y hace mucho ruido. No sé por qué. Y… y Mamá o Papá no puede decirme…"

Rei no estaba segura de qué pensar de esa explicación ya que la niña empezó a llorar otra vez al recordar a sus padres perdidos. Preguntándoselo ella misma, decidió indagar más, sabiendo que sería de ayuda más tarde. "¿Vienes de una región desolada?"

El cambio de tema pareció distraer a Aki de su humor deprimido, pero la incertidumbre en sus ojos al mirar de vuelta a Rei hizo obvio que ella había fallado en captar por completo la pregunta.

"Yo… ¿Yo vengo de casa…?" lloriqueó excusándose, adivinando correctamente que semejante respuesta no era de mucha ayuda.

OOO

Estaban a la mitad del camino a la estación de policía más cercana cuando Rei sintió un tironeo en su mano. "¡Eh! ¡Espera!"

"¿Por qué?"

Dándose la vuelta, vio a la niña pasando su mirada suplicante entre ella y la tienda departamental que acababan de pasar. ¿La niña reconoció este lugar? Era uno de los muy dispersos establecimientos de una franquicia muy conocida, y a su edad, cada tienda debía de verse igual de todos modos. Tal vez acababa de aprender que quizás hubiera la posibilidad de desahogarse dentro.

"¡Mis crayones casi se acaban! ¡Necesito nuevos!"

Rei miró a la niña extasiada soltar su mano y entrar a la tienda antes de que pudiera responder. Ahora que Aki estaba distraída y fuera de vista, Rei finalmente podía irse sin darle la posibilidad de seguirla. Finalmente podía terminar este encuentro que había tardado tanto y ya había perturbado demasiado sus rutinas usuales.

Pero se encontró a sí misma incapaz de moverse. El pensamiento de la niña felizmente saliendo de la tienda con su nueva posesión hasta que notó que había sido abandonada otra vez, quedándose sola y perdida la acechó. Y Rei no quería ser la culpable de los llantos que escucharía, aún cuando estuvieran fuera de su rango de audición.

Después de todo… un amigo no haría eso.

Un fuerte "¡Hey!" desde adentro terminó su tren de pensamiento e instintivamente se apresuró a entrar. Casi como esperaba, encontró a Aki temblando aparentemente al borde de las lágrimas enfrente del dependiente que sostenía un paquete de crayones.

"¡No puedes simplemente salir caminando con esto!" el joven le dijo de forma amistosa pero firme. "¿Tus padres no te dijeron que necesitas pagar antes?"

"¿Hubo algún inconveniente?" Rei llamó su atención.

El empleado la miró un momento. "¿Eres su hermana?" preguntó, señalando con su pulgar a Aki. "¿No la estabas viendo? Sé que los niños a su edad no manejan dinero, pero al menos tienes que aprender que no pueden simplemente tomar lo que quieran".

Por alguna razón, Rei sintió sus mejillas calentarse ante la implicación de ser la hermana mayor de la niña. No era por vergüenza, sino…

Un sollozo a su lado le trajo un rápido fin a su confusión.

"Me disculpo por el malentendido", Rei se dirigió al empleado, inclinándose formalmente. "Cubriré el pago".

OOO

Les tomó otros cinco minutos después del incidente en la tienda, el cual dejó a Aki notablemente perturbada, para llegar a la estación de policía. Se quedó callada todo el camino, apretando el paquete que Rei le había comprado fuertemente en sus brazos mientras se quedaba lo más cerca posible a la adolescente, aparentemente aún más temerosa de los extraños que antes. El encuentro con el empleado debió de haberla asustado mucho.

La estación era de hecho simplemente una de las pequeñas "cajas" de policía, así que no fue una gran sorpresa encontrar sólo un oficial detrás del mostrador que ocupaba casi todo el estrecho espacio. Alzó la vista de los papeles que estaba llenando mientras entraban, luciendo casi sorprendido de ver gente llegar.

"Oh… hola", pudo decir antes de recuperarse adecuadamente. "¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?"

"Esta niña aparentemente se separó de sus padres", Rei no perdió el tiempo, sin moverse para sentarse en la silla que se le ofrecía. Después de todo, la visiblemente estresada Aki estaba usando su cuerpo a modo de protección.

"¿Oh?" El Sargento Sato, como Rei leyó en la etiqueta del hombre de mediana edad, notó también los temores de la niña e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por formar una sonrisa tranquilizadora dirigida a Aki. "Hey, pequeña, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Pero Aki no respondió a la pregunta del oficial. Se le quedó viendo fijamente a Rei, aparentemente buscando apoyo de su recién hallada adolescente amiga, tras ser confrontada por este extraño.

"Por favor responder sus preguntas", Rei le dijo tranquilamente. "De lo contrario, no será capaz de buscar a tus padres".

Ella aún apenas y miraba al hombre detrás del escritorio, pero alzó su mano derecha mostrando tres dedos. "T-tengo tres", murmuró, antes de repentinamente lucir sorprendida como si hubiera recordado algo. "¡Pero pronto será mi cumpleaños! ¡Entonces tendré cuatro!" rápidamente añadió con una voz orgullosa mientras extendía otro dedo, pero ese arranque de alegría no duró mucho ya que retrocedió a ocultarse al lado de Rei casi instantáneamente, tal vez aún más por la vergüenza.

"Ya veo…" Sato dio una risa ahogada al tomar nota.

La mirada de Rei sin embargo permaneció sobre la niña, preguntándose si le habían dicho que pronto tendría cuatro años a menudo, o si ella misma se lo había figurado. Hasta donde sabía, no era común que los niños de esa edad pudieran llegar a semejantes conclusiones.

"¿Y me dirías también tu nombre?" el oficial continuó sus preguntas.

"Aki…" respondió tímidamente.

"Bien, Aki", Sato dijo mientras empezaba a garabatear la información. "¿Y cuál es tu apellido?"

"¿Ape-apellido?" Aki repitió, mirando confusa al oficial, luego a Rei, y de vuelta al piso.

"Sí", Sato asintió, inclinándose un poco más encima del mostrador. "Ya sabes, el nombre de tu familia".

Insegura, la niña empezó a morderse su labio inferior, obviamente sin entender aún qué le estaban pidiendo.

"¿Aki…?" intentó, los pequeños dedos en su mano libre abriéndose y cerrándose nerviosamente.

"No, mira", el Sargento intentó otra vez. "Me refiero a cómo otras personas llaman a alguien de tu familia. ¿Cómo llama la gente a tu padre por ejemplo?"

"¿Gente…?" Aki se apretujó contra Rei, las lágrimas empezando a acumularse en los ojos de la pequeña. Estas, para ella, preguntas imposibles visiblemente se estaban volviendo demasiado para su ya angustiada mente. "N-no lo sé…"

"¡E-está bien, está bien, n-no hay necesidad de llorar!" el oficial rápidamente trató de apaciguar a la angustiada niña, aunque hasta Rei notó que él era más bien torpe en eso. Aparentemente, tenía poca experiencia con niños. "¿Al menos… al menos sabes su nombre de pila?"

Esta al parecer era una pregunta más cómoda, ya que se calmó un poco y respondió sin vacilar: "Papá".

"No, mira", Sato se mordió la lengua para no ceder a su cada vez más notable y creciente frustración y pensó en algo más sencillo para la niña de tres años. "¿Cómo… cómo lo llama tu madre? Además de 'Papá' o 'Cariño' o algo así".

Esta vez le tomó a Aki un poco más de tiempo para pensar, pero su respuesta fue tan confiada como la anterior. "Baka".

Los hombros de Sato se hundieron. "Lo cual sería casi cada hombre casado en esta ciudad. No sirvió intentar identificarlo". Suspiró. "Bueno, si no obtenemos la información necesaria de ella, podría intentar otra forma y revisar si alguien llenó un informe sobre ella reportando su desaparición".

Pero mientras tecleaba, a veces pasando la vista del monitor de la computadora a Aki, su rostro se puso más serio con cada segundo que pasaba. Eventualmente, sacudió su cabeza. "Lo siento, pero no tengo una descripción que encaje con ella".

Rei miró a la niña que la a vez la miró fijamente consternada. Había hecho lo que podía, ¿Verdad? Y aún así, no se sintió bien cuando preguntó: "¿Espero que usted ahora se encargará de ella?"

"¡E-espera!" Rei había esperado que Aki expresara sus miedos mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero Sato se le adelantó a la niña. "No puedo tenerla aquí. Mira a tu alrededor, niña. La ciudad está siendo evacuada y nosotros también. Casi no queda nadie que no trabaje para NERV y tenemos órdenes de no interferir con sus asuntos. De momento nos estamos ocupando de este distrito con **tres** personas. Y dos de ellas están patrullando. No hay forma de que podamos cuidar a la niña ahora mismo". Se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente. "Hay algunos rumores de que la JSSDF viene en camino para ayudar. Pero hasta ahora todavía no escucho nada oficial al respecto. Hasta entonces, todo lo que te puedo ofrecer es llamar a un trabajador social que la llevaría a un orfanato en Gotemba u Odawara, pero eso tomaría al menos unas cuantas horas, sin contar el papeleo. Dudo que alguien esté tan dispuesto para venir aquí hoy".

"¿Lo que me está diciendo que ella no tendría un lugar en el cual pasar la noche?" Rei se figuró.

"Ah… mier-" Sato se contuvo cuando sus ojos se posaron en Aki. "Quiero decir… mira, podría meterme en un buen lío por sugerir esto, pero…" el oficial se encogió de hombros incómodamente, "¿Tal vez tú puedas… o quizás conozcas a alguien que pueda cuidarla por una noche?"

Rei sintió como si fuera empujada contra una esquina ante esa propuesta. No podía involucrarse aún más con la niña. Había hecho lo que podía...

No, había hecho lo que se habría esperado de ella. Pero en serio no podía… Bajo otras circunstancias, la Mayor Katsuragi tal vez hubiera acogido a la niña junto con Ikari y Sohryu. Pero esta opción no estaba disponible por ahora.

Un tironeo en su falda la hizo tomar su decisión.

"Ella… puede quedarse conmigo esta noche".

OOO

"¿A dónde vamos ahora?" Aki preguntó instantáneamente mientras seguía a Rei al salir del cubículo de la policía luego de que su tutora temporal dejara su dirección y número de su celular. El explotado oficial ciertamente se había sentido más cómodo con su propuesta cuando vio su tarjeta ID de NERV.

Sorprendida, la adolescente miró abajo a su mano derecha por un segundo cuando sintió a la niña agarrarla con su izquierda otra vez, pero no dijo nada. "Vamos a mi departamento. Pasarás la noche ahí".

Aki se quedó callada, pero no tardó en ponerse notablemente tensa. Eventualmente, expresó su preocupación. "¿Entonces ya no puedo ir a casa…?"

"Pero puedes regresar una vez encontremos a alguien que sepa dónde vives", Rei trató de calmarla.

"Pero _yo_ sé dónde vivo…"

Eso realmente sorprendió a Rei, lo bastante como para hacer que se detuviera y mirara a la niña. "¿Conoces la dirección de tu residencia?"

El rostro de Aki se inclinó. "Bueno… no…"

"Entonces tú…"

"Pero conozco el camino de vuelta", la niña interrumpió rápidamente.

Rei sintió un débil dolor de cabeza. "¿Por qué no mencionaste esto antes?"

"No… no sabía que debía…" Aki admitió tímidamente.

"Es probable que tus padres eventualmente estarán ahí también", Rei explicó. "Podrías haberlos esperado ahí".

Los ojos azules de Aki nerviosamente miraron el piso. "Pero… esa mujer que da miedo estaba ahí…"

"¿Mujer que da miedo?" Rei repitió.

"¡Sí, desperté y Mamá y Papá no estaban ahí, pero esa mujer me dio miedo, así que huí hasta que te encontré!" Aki explicó, inspirando profundamente mientras explicaba como si estuviera olvidando respirar el aire necesario.

Rei simplemente miró a la pequeña, antes de tratar de analizar el problema en la forma más lógica posible.

"Esa mujer tal vez haya sido invitada por tus padres. También es común que los padres contraten a una 'niñera' para que cuide a sus hijos mientras están fuera". Aunque tenía que admitir, a pesar de no tener experiencia en semejantes cosas, que parecía inusual que alguien dejara a cargo a su hijo con un desconocido. "Deberíamos ir allí entonces. Si de verdad es tu casa, es casi seguro que alguien ahí te está esperando".

"Pero…" Aki empezó a protestar, pero luego bajó la cabeza, mirando fijamente sus pies. "¿Irás conmigo entonces…?"

OOO

"¡Esa es mi casa!"

El Sol ya se estaba poniendo cuando Aki señaló emocionada a la familiar casa desde la entrada de una propiedad más bien grande en las afueras de Tokyo-3.

Parecía una extraña coincidencia que la niña hubiera escogido esta. La tentación para no hacer la pregunta que estaba en la punta de la lengua de Rei era demasiado grande. "¿Estás segura?"

Su respuesta consistió una vez más en un par de ojos sin comprender.

"¿Estás segura de que este es el lugar donde vives?" intentó otra vez.

Aki asintió, pero dio un vistazo alrededor una vez más de todos modos. "Ya no está la valla… Pero todo lo demás se ve como siempre".

Rei frunció el ceño un poco. Al menos una de sus memorias las estaba engañando. Y dudaba de que fuera la suya. Pero sólo había una manera de asegurarse.

Mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta, sin embargo, notó que su pequeña sombra del día por una vez ya no la estaba siguiendo. Mirando por encima de su hombro, vio a la niña aún parada en el mismo lugar, luciendo ansiosa e insegura de ir hacia delante o hacia atrás. "¿No quieres ir a tu casa?"

"¿Y-y si esa mujer aún está ahí?" Aki gimoteó, tirando de su camiseta amarilla. "Ella… ella me asustó…"

"No lo sabrás si no me acompañas", Rei dijo y fue hacia la puerta. Sólo tomó unos pocos segundos para que Aki corriera a su lado, aferrándose a la falda de la adolescente justo cuando ella tocó el botón del timbre.

Se oyeron claramente unos pasos al otro lado, acercándose rápidamente y con cada uno, Rei pudo sentir los pequeños dedos tirando cada vez más fuerte de la tela. Un fuerte lloriqueo se le escapó a la niña cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, revelando a una anciana de cabello gris.

"Hola, ¿Qué puedo…?" La señora Yamadera comenzó hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la piloto de cabello azul. "Ah, ¿No nos habíamos visto antes?"

Rei simplemente asintió.

"Sí, eres esa chica que se desmayó cuando estabas de excursión con tus amigos, ¿Verdad?" la pensionada recordó. "Así que, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"

Pero antes de que Rei pudiera responder, la señora Yamadera miró a su lado, aparentemente notando a la niña que estaba tratando de esconderse detrás de ella. "Oh, pero si es nuestra pequeña intrusa", dijo sonriendo y en un tono amistoso que anuló sus palabras acusadoras. Se inclinó un poco hacia Aki, pero eso sólo causó que la niña se acurrucara más contra Rei, apretando fuertemente la parte trasera de su falda. "Saliste corriendo tan rápido que ni siquiera pude hablar contigo".

Tras un momento, Aki usó la percepción de seguridad que el cuerpo de Rei le proveía para reunir un poco de valor. "¿¡Dónde están Mamá y Papá!?"

La anciana parpadeó. "Oh, me temo que no sé dónde están tu Mamá y tu Papá. ¿Los conozco? Si me dices tu nombre, quizás pueda ayudarte".

Hubo otra pausa, pero la presión en el uniforme de Rei disminuyó levemente. "Soy Aki…" murmuró cuidadosamente.

"¿Y cuál es…?"

"No puede recordarlo", Rei respondió la pregunta sin terminar. No tenía sentido repetir esa discusión otra vez.

"¿Oh? Bueno, ¿Por qué no pasan las dos por un rato y vemos qué podemos hacer? Creo que todavía me quedan unas galletas", añadió con un pequeño guiño a Aki.

Al parecer, fue suficiente para que la pequeña niña decidiera que la anciana tal vez no diera tanto miedo después de todo.

OOO

Unos pocos minutos después, estaban sentadas en la mesa en la sala de la casa Yamadera. La ya durante mucho tiempo ama de casa usó la rara oportunidad de tener invitados para ofrecerles algo de té. Rei había declinado cortésmente, pero encontró una taza en la mesa enfrente de ella de todas formas.

Aki se sentó en el sofá, mordisqueando tímidamente un gran galleta de chispas de chocolate que sostenía en ambas manos, sus valiosos crayones al lado, mientras miraba a su anfitriona aún con cierto nerviosismo mientras se movía, llenando una copa para ella misma.

"Así que ¿Cuál es la historia de ustedes dos?" la señora Yamadera preguntó a Rei tras tomar asiento. "¿La pequeña se perdió?"

"Todo indica que ese sería el caso", Rei respondió tranquilamente. "La vi sola en un callejón y desde ahí me siguió".

Dándose cuenta de que estaban hablando de ella, la vista de Aki pasó entre las dos mujeres mayores, pero decidió no hablar.

"¿Pero por qué pensaría ella que sus padres estarían aquí? ¿Están de visita en Tokyo-3?" Se dio la vuelta en su silla y bajó su cabeza para preguntar a Aki directamente. "¿Podría ser que vives en otra parte en una casa que se parece a esta? ¿Tuviste un largo viaje antes de separarte de tus padres?"

Chillando, al recordar a sus padres, la niña de cabello café solamente sacudió su cabeza.

"¿Estás segura? ¿Tal vez te dormiste durante el viaje?"

De nuevo Aki sacudió su cabeza negativamente, lo cual no sorprendió a Rei. Luego de que regresaron al callejón donde se conocieron, la niña había hallado el camino de regreso de una forma impresionantemente fácil; sólo rara vez mostrando duda y buscando características particulares, a pesar de siempre mirar alrededor con asombro y miedo. Cuando alcanzaron esta área, reconoció esta casa como su hogar el instante en que la vio. Era difícil de creer que alguien que había estado tan segura estuviera equivocada después de todo.

"No es una visita", la jovencita dijo con un fuerte lloriqueo. "Esta es mi casa".

La mujer mayor le ofreció una mirada de lástima. "Oh, lo lamento tanto, pero eso no puede ser. Yo y mi esposo hemos vivido aquí desde hace mucho tiempo". La sonrisa de disculpa aún colgaba de sus labios cuando los enderezó de nuevo. "Pero es verdad, por qué alguien querría visitar la ciudad en momentos como este, cuando todos sólo quieren _salir_ de ella. La verdad todo se fue al caño antes de comenzara".

Suspiró, mirando fijamente al techo en forma soñadora al evocar los recuerdos. "Todavía recuerdo cuando esto sólo era una pacífica región en las afueras de Hakone. Pero como si el Impacto no hubiera hecho suficiente daño, vinieron con sus transportes, sus excavadoras y grúas y empezaron a cavar como si estuvieran buscando un tesoro enterrado. Cuando sólo encontraron esa enorme cueva pensé que se rendirían, pero en vez de eso decidieron por alguna razón construir la nueva capital ahí. A esos cobardes del gobierno probablemente se les ocurrieron esos edificios-elevadores para poner sus… quiero decir, para ponerse a salvo en caso de otra guerra. Sabía que justamente eso haría que semejante guerra empezara aquí, pero no quise abandonar este lugar que habíamos construido. No esperaba que nuestros enemigos fueran unos monstruos enormes, pero lo supe sin embargo. Y ahora que uno de esos robots destruyó casi toda la ciudad, temo que llegó la hora de que finalmente nos vayamos después de todo. Ya tenemos todo listo para mudarnos con nuestro hijo mayor en Tokyo-2, pero después de vivir aquí por tantos años será duro irnos en sólo unos cuantos días más…"

Ahora que se detuvo, finalmente notó que nadie la había interrumpido. "Oh, lo siento, estaba divagando otra vez. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con mucha gente últimamente. ¿Querían decir algo?"

"No", dijo Rei. Probablemente había escuchado tan atentamente como la niña que había visto, parecía estar reflexionando profundamente.

"¡Ya sé!" Aki sobresaltó a las dos cuando de repente brincó con una amplia, esperanzada sonrisa. "¡Puedo probarlo! ¡Yo… yo quemé la alfombra ahí en la esquina con una lámpara caliente y Mamá se enfadó mucho conmigo!"

Llena de energía, se apresuró al punto que había señalado, cerca de la puerta que daba a la terraza; las otras dos más o menos curiosas detrás de ella.

Pero la ancha sonrisa se desvaneció ya que no había nada que ver ahí. Las lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Aki y fuertes sollozos empezaron a salir de ella, mientras miraba frenética alrededor para ver si se había equivocado de lugar. Pero no había nada; ninguna señal de algo quemado, simplemente la llana, suave alfombra.

Ver sus últimas esperanzas ser aplastadas debió haber sido demasiado para la niña ya que empezó a llorar, más y más fuerte, tanto que su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía.

Aparentemente muy pronto fue demasiado para la mujer que había sido madre desde hace mucho tiempo y quizás incluso abuela. "Oh cariño, lo siento tanto", trató de tranquilizar a Aki mientras se arrodillaba, tomando a la sollozante niña en un cálido abrazo.

Rei no pudo decir muy bien por qué… pero podía entender esa urgencia de alejar la tristeza de esa niña de esa forma… ya que apenas y pudo contenerse de hacer lo mismo.

OOO

Ya estaba oscuro afuera cuando se fueron de la casa de los Yamadera. Aki eventualmente se calmó, pero había estado muy callada desde entonces. La amistosa anciana se había ofrecido a cuidar de la niña por la noche, también invitando a Rei a quedarse, ya que no le habría importado algo de compañía mientras su esposo estaba fuera de la ciudad preparando la mudanza y no esperaba que regresara a casa sino hasta muy tarde esa noche.

Pero Rei había declinado. No sería prudente quedarse tan lejos de NERV en estos momentos. Y Aki aún estaba muy apegada a su amiga como para quedarse sola con la mujer mayor.

Los sentimientos previos de la niña mientras estaban en la calle parecían haber cambiado a favor de la curiosidad, probablemente en parte porque apenas y vieron a alguien en su camino. Con sus grandes ojos azules, la niña miraba fijamente las luces de neón de los anuncios, señales y semáforos. Incluso el alumbrado público parecía fascinarla al extremo.

Rei por su parte se encontró extrañamente intrigada por el comportamiento de la niña de cabello café. No podía decir por qué. Nunca antes le había resultado fácil establecer una relación con otras personas, mucho menos con niños mucho más jóvenes que ella misma. Nunca había habido una razón para ello. ¿Entonces por qué ahora? ¿Ahora que ya era tan tarde para hacer una diferencia?

Un extraño sonido rompió el silencio de la noche, causando que Aki hablara otra vez. "Tengo… tengo hambre…" le dijo a su compañera tímidamente, enfatizando el hecho al colocar una mano sobre su estómago. "Mi pancita ya está gruñendo".

Rei miró a la niña un momento. "¿Has comido algo más hoy aparte de la galleta de la señora Yamadera?"

Aki se tomó un momento para pensar, pero sin sorpresa alguna eventualmente sacudió su cabeza. Aún faltaba rato para que llegaran a su departamento y ella misma comenzaba a tener apetito, por lo que Rei dejó vagar su vista alrededor hasta que vio un restaurante abierto un poco más adelante en el lado opuesto de la calle.

"Allí hay una tienda de Ramen", anunció. "Podemos comer ahí".

"¿Ramen?" Aki preguntó con curiosidad.

"Sí", Rei afirmó, ignorando lo extraño del hecho de que ella no conociera uno de los más famosos elementos de la cocina japonesa "Una sopa de fideos".

"¡Ah! ¡Ya sé!" Aki exclamó ante eso. "¡Papá a veces hacía eso!"

Rei tomó eso como un acuerdo y llevó a la niña al pequeño restaurante De hecho, era aún más pequeño que el puesto que había visitado hace meses con Ikari, Sohryu y la Mayor Katsuragi; sólo unas cuantas sillas frente al mostrador. Pero eso difícilmente parecía importar ya que ellas eran las únicas por ahí.

El chef, un hombre calvo de unos cuarenta años, aparentemente pensó lo mismo. "¡Oh, clientes! Ya me estaba preguntando si debía cerrar temprano hoy", admitió suspirando. "Debí pensar mejor el decidir quedarme cuando casi toda la ciudad está destruida o vacía".

Sin sentir la necesidad de hacer comentarios, Rei ayudó a Aki a subir a una de las altas sillas antes de tomar asiento en la que estaba a su lado.

El hombre sonrió amistosamente mientras se inclinaba encima del mostrador para dirigirse la lindura de tres años. "Bueno, ¿Qué puedo darte, pequeña?"

La pregunta irritó visiblemente a Aki. "Um… ¿Ramen?"

"Sí, ¿Pero qué sabor?" intentó de nuevo.

"¿Fideos?"

El chef echó la cabeza atrás con una sonora carcajada que duró un rato antes de calmarse de nuevo. "Puede hacerte uno sabor a pescado, pollo, puerco, camarón…"

"¿Puerco?" La curiosa niña interrumpió su listado. "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿No lo sabes?" el amistoso hombre preguntó. "Eso es carne de cerdo".

"¿Carne?" Ahora Aki se veía genuinamente sorprendida. "¡Wow! ¿Es algún día especial hoy?"

De nuevo el chef rió. "¡Claro que es un día especial! ¡Tengo a dos encantadoras señoritas como clientes!" justificó. "Así que uno de puerco, ¿Supongo? ¿Y qué…?"

"Ajo, sin carne".

OOO

"Se ve tan triste…" fueron las primeras palabras de Aki mientras miraba alrededor.

Cómo se suponía que una habitación expresara la emoción de la tristeza estaba fuera de la comprensión de Rei, pero no discutió. "Ha sido así desde que vivo aquí".

Que la apariencia de su departamento no fuera del agrado de la niña difícilmente era una sorpresa. Lo mismo había sucedido con las pocas personas que alguna vez la habían visitado, aún si la mayoría de ellas habían sido demasiado amables para admitirlo. Aunque para ella, siempre había sido suficiente.

"¿Pero no te hace sentir triste?" la niña dijo otra vez. "¡Necesitas algo para hacer que se vea más feliz!"

"Nunca en sentido la necesidad de cambiar nada".

"¡Ya sé! ¡Hacemos unos dibujos y los ponemos en la pared!" Aki exclamó y alzó su nueva caja de crayones, aparentemente sin haber siquiera escuchado. Sus ojos iban y venían alrededor de la habitación en busca de algo. "¿No tienes…? ¡Ah!"

Rápidamente fue a la alacena, donde el morral de Rei yacía abierto, y sacó un fajo de copias de la escuela, examinando sus reversos en blanco. "¡Podemos usar estas!" exclamó sin siquiera preguntarle a Rei su opinión al respecto.

Pero no había necesidad de preocuparse por ello de todos modos. No había ido a la escuela en mucho tiempo. Y muy pronto, nadie más volvería a hacerlo.

Aunque a Aki naturalmente no le importaban semejantes cosas, encontró un lugar en el piso donde dejó los papeles, la caja de crayones al lado, se puso de rodillas y empezó a dibujar de inmediato como si ni siquiera tuviera que pensar qué.

Rei vio a la niña llenar el papel con varios colores, cambiando de crayones a menudo, cuando notó algo al lado de Aki brillando bajo la luz artificial. Luego de perder su confianza en él; su débil esperanza de que tal vez le fuera más importante que un simple peón en su escenario después de todo, había destrozado el símbolo de esa esperanza y simplemente lo tiró en el piso donde había permanecido desde entonces. Nunca se había molestado en quitarlo de ahí, ya que no era un obstáculo y mucho menos una amenaza para ella. Se sabía, sin embargo, que niños de la edad de Aki eran inconscientes de ese posible peligro, así que fue y cuidadosamente levantó los afilados restos de los lentes rotos, la niña de cabello café al parecer demasiado ocupada en su trabajo como para notarla.

Los llevó al rara vez usado bote de basura, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tirarlos, su mano no se movió. Rei de repente se preguntó si realmente era o no sólo indiferencia lo que le había evitado hacer esto antes. Mientras que había sido fácil pretender ignorar los lentes que había atesorado por tanto tiempo mientras yacían en el suelo, siempre habían permanecido a la vista. Ahora se irían de una vez por todas.

Ciertamente era extraño sentir semejante apego por un objeto inanimado. ¿Acaso todavía… era debido a él…?

Los restos rotos cayeron pesadamente en el bote vacío.

Dándose la vuelta, Rei esperaba que Aki siguiera trabajando en su dibujo, pero este yacía solo junto con los dispersos lápices de cera. En vez de eso, la niña estaba obstruyendo su camino, tendiéndole una de las hojas y un crayón verde oscuro.

"¡Tú también!"

"No tengo ninguna experiencia artística".

Aki inclinó su cabeza al lado, lo cual no parecía ser señal de haber entendido. Eventualmente, le ofreció los utensilios para dibujar otra vez. "¡Tú también!"

Dado que discutir aparentemente era inútil, Rei tomó el crayón y el papel, mirando como Aki instantáneamente corría de regreso a su lugar de trabajo para tumbarse y comenzar a dibujar otra vez con trazos salvajes.

Rei miró fijamente la hoja blanca en su mano. Nunca antes había dibujado algo en su vida, pero realmente no se preguntó cómo formar figuras en el papel. Sin embargo, estaba perdida en lo que se refería a qué elegir para dibujar. No era ni siquiera que hubiera poco de dónde escoger, más bien todo lo contrario.

Mientras miraba fijamente el espacio en blanco, sintió como si la estuviera llamando, ofreciéndole una oportunidad de llenar el vacío con lo que fuera que quisiera expresar, algo que nunca antes había podido. Nunca se había dado cuenta cuán intenso ello era. Simplemente no podía decidir.

El tarareo de una suave melodía la sacó de sus pensamientos y su vista regresó a la niña que yacía sobre su estómago, los pies pateando distraídamente en el aire. Y casi por sí solo, el crayón verde en su mano empezó a moverse sobre la superficie del papel, las líneas volviéndose estructuras, las estructuras volviéndose formas detalladas.

"¡Whoaa!" una sorprendida exclamación a su lado terminó el trabajo casi en trance. "¿Esa soy yo?"

Rei parpadeó, mirando el dibujo como un todo por primera vez, y sintió como si ni siquiera hubiera sido ella la que lo creó. "Sí".

"¡En verdad es muy bueno!"

Ciertamente lo era. Al menos hasta donde podía decir Rei. Parecía no haber fallas en las formas y proporciones, el sombreado creaba una sensación de profundidad, los finos detalles mostrando las características de la niña de forma precisa, tanto, que si no hubiera mantenido la cabeza agachada hacia sus propias hojas, habría sido instantáneamente reconocible. Era una copia lo más perfecta posible que se podía obtener con un lápiz de un solo color.

"¡Mira, yo también hice uno tuyo!" Aki exclamó orgullosa, tomando uno de sus muchos dibujos del montón y corriendo de vuelta a ella. Era una figura de palitos más bien grotesca con salvajes trazos azules como cabello, dos gruesas líneas como ojos y, a diferencia de su verdadero yo, una gran sonrisa. Mirando en los esperanzados ojos de la niña, no estaba segura de qué estaba esperando Aki.

"¿Te gusta?" eventualmente hizo que Rei dejara de preguntarse.

Sorprendida, la adolescente no respondió inmediatamente. Ser honesta seguramente lastimaría los sentimientos de la niña, y Rei no quería eso ¿Pero no haría lo mismo si le mentía?

"El… tono de azul está bien escogido", eventualmente se decidió a decir.

Aparentemente, fue suficiente cumplido para la niña ya que su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de impacientemente regresar a su lugar de trabajo. Rei la siguió en silencio, cierta curiosidad asomó cuando vio cuantos dibujos la joven artista ya había producido.

"¿Tu color favorito es el azul?"

La repentina pregunta la sorprendió. "No he escogido un color que prefiera por encima de todos los demás".

"¿Pero te gusta?"

Rei lo meditó. ¿El color significaba algo para ella? "Es… confortante".

"¡Mi color favorito es el rojo!" Aki declaró con orgullo, sin estar al tanto del conflicto en el que puso a su anfitriona.

"¿Rojo…?"

Tal vez no tuviera un color favorito, pero sentía cierta aversión contra el rojo. No era una elección consciente, más bien una instintiva, así que le pareció mejor no decirlo en la presencia de esta niña a la que le gustaba tanto.

"¡Sí! ¡Me gustan las cosas rojas! Me recuerdan al cabello de Mamá", Aki continuó, su voz haciéndose más débil en la última frase.

"¿El cabello de tu madre…?" Rei repitió. "Esa información podría ser útil para localizar a tus padres".

"¿Huh?" Aki ahora dejó de dibujar y la miró. "¿Por qué?"

"El rojo es una pigmentación del cabello relativamente poco común", explicó. "Aún más en países asiáticos como el nuestro. Sólo conozco a una persona que tiene el cabello de ese color".

Inclinándose encima del hombro de la niña para mirar su trabajo actual, un dibujo de lo que parecía ser una familia apareció frente a ella. La persona con el "cabello" corto y rojizo no podía ignorarse. "¿Eso representa a tu madre?"

"¡Sí! ¡Esa es Mamá, ese es Papá y esa soy yo!" Aki listó, señalando cada una de las figuras. "¡Y esa que estoy sosteniendo es Kiko!"

Rei no entendió muy bien la sensación que el dibujo evocaba. Parecía imposible reconocer a alguien por un dibujo tan simple al que le faltaba todo menos las características más obvias, e incluso si hubiera sido detallado, estaba segura de que probablemente nunca había conocido a estas personas.

Y sin embargo, había algo extrañamente familiar sobre ellas.

OOO

Una hora después, un bostezo anunció el fin de la sesión de arte. Rei no podía saber que la hora de irse a la cama de Aki ya había pasado desde hacía mucho cuando la niña reunió las hojas dispersas.

"Ahora hay que ponerlas en la pared", declaró cuando le presentó a Rei el fajo, ahora con mucha menos energía que antes.

"No estoy segura de tener algo con qué pegarlas a la pared".

"¿No tienes cinta adhesiva?" dijo en voz baja, pero si era por decepción o cansancio, Rei no podía decirlo.

No queriendo añadirla si la primera era el caso, sus ojos vagaron por el departamento en busca de una alternativa adecuada. Se detuvieron encima del refrigerador donde yacían sus suministros médicos. Rápidamente yendo hacia allá, fácilmente encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Sacando una gran trozo de la alternativa de material, esperó su aprobación, la cual recibió en la forma de una sonrisa y un asentimiento.

En cuestión de minutos, todos los dibujos estaban dispersos por toda la una vez desolada pared encima de la cama, sostenidos con curitas en cada esquina.

Rei miró fijamente un rato la extraña decoración, al extraño hecho de tener una decoración del todo, algo que no tenía más propósito que hacer que la habitación se viera menos "triste".

Y tenía que admitir que había tenido éxito.

OOO

Rei no pudo dormir esa noche. No podía decir si era por la ansiedad que sentía o por compartir no sólo su habitación, sino también su cama con otra persona por primera vez. No estaba acostumbrada a tanta proximidad y no estaba segura de si era placentero o repelente para ella, pero de cualquier forma, no trató de escapar. A diferencia de ella, Aki se había movido activamente en su sueño, habiéndose acercado más a ella y acurrucado contra la adolescente.

Mientras yacía despierta, Rei miró el cálido cuerpo recostado contra ella. La pálida luz de la Luna llena iluminaba la habitación lo suficiente para ver cada detalle de la niña de cabello café, los suaves rasgos del rostro de la niña que se contorsionaban cada cierto tiempo en sus sueños.

'_¿Cómo sería sostener a alguien?'_ no puedo evitarse preguntar. Como por su propia cuenta, su mano derecha se movió hacia la cabeza de la niña. Se movió sólo lentamente, titubeante, pero Rei tampoco pudo detenerla, hasta que casi la tocaba, sólo un poco más y…

"Mamá" un fuerte lloriqueo de repente se le escapó a la niña mientras apretaba fuertemente la camisa de Rei. "Papá…"

Aunque ella nunca había sido capaz de experimentar uno, pudo decir que la niña aparentemente estaba teniendo un mal sueño. Esa había sido la tercera vez que había llamado a sus padres dormida.

Los dedos de Rei se quedaron en el aire por otro segundo… pero luego aterrizaron cuidadosamente sobre el cabello café. Y para su sorpresa, pareció tener un efecto tranquilizador en ambas. Tal vez sólo se sintió mejor porque Aki ya no se estaba aferrando tan fuerte a ella como antes, pero al ver las lágrimas que se secaban brillando bajo la luz de la Luna, supo que era algo más: No le gustaba ver a esta niña triste.

Esta niña…

Se veía tan… pura.

Si hubiera necesitado alguna prueba de que la Instrumentalización no era la única esperanza para que la humanidad evolucionara, yacía justo ahí. La humanidad nacía de nuevo con cada niño que veía la luz del día. Dependía de aquellos a su alrededor asegurar que no fueran corrompidos, que no sufrieran el dolor de la soledad.

¿Dependía de ella…?

OOO

Eventualmente, ella también se había quedado dormida, pero no pudo ser por mucho tiempo. La Luna aún estaba en una posición para brillar con fuerza a través de sus ventanas. Pero no fue eso lo que la despertó.

Podía sentirlo. La estaba llamando, más fuerte que nunca antes. La hora de cumplir su destino estaba cerca.

No hizo ningún sonido mientras se levantaba, sin molestarse en vestirse con algo más que la camisa que llevaba, y en silencio caminó hacia la puerta.

Sólo una vez más quería nadar, antes de que la llamara. Entonces, finalmente sería libre otra vez; libre de los dolores y preocupaciones que la acechaban en este mundo.

Sí, esa era la voz a la que se suponía debía escuchar. No la que la asustaba; la que le decía que toda su razón de existir estaba mal, que los deseos egoístas de él ya no importaban más. La que últimamente le hacía cuestionar la honradez en esta forma para la humanidad.

Si escuchaba a esa voz, nunca sería capaz de –

"¿A dónde vas?"

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos. Su mano ni siquiera había tocado la perilla de la puerta.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ver a Aki incorporarse somnolienta en la cama. Siempre había sabido de las consecuencias de su propósito, que la humanidad se perdería contra su voluntad por su mano. La humanidad nunca significó mucho para ella.

Aunque había habido excepciones. El Comandante Ikari al principio, luego su hijo, la Mayor e incluso Sohryu. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de recordarle las consecuencias, de recordarle que ellos también se irían junto con ella. Pero esta pequeña niña que no tenía ni siquiera un día de conocerla había alcanzado su corazón al simplemente estar ahí.

No podía. No podía dejar que esta niña se perdiera a sí misma. No podía dejar que fuera lastimada en cualquier forma.

"¡Rápido!" Rei ordenó mientras apresuradamente regresaba a la cama, recogiendo las ropas de Aki del piso y colocándolas sobre el colchón. "¡Levántate y vístete! ¡Tenemos que irnos!"

"¿Ahora?" Aki gruñó cansada.

"'Ahora' tal vez sea demasiado tarde…"

Ya que fuera lo que fuera a suceder en las siguientes horas, esta ciudad estaría lejos de ser un lugar seguro par ella.

OOO

Era una vista inusual para esta hora del día: Dos chicas, una adolescente con cabello azul en un uniforme de escuela sosteniendo la mano de una niña de cabello café descalza, con ropas demasiado grandes para ella mientras esperaban en la plataforma a la única línea que las llevaría a las afueras a esta hora. Pero nadie que pudiera haberlas visto estaría en esta desolada estación sino hasta varias horas después.

El tren finalmente que finalmente llegó después de 38 minutos no era tan distinto. Un pasajero yacía dormido en un asiento, un periódico sobre su rostro escudando sus ojos de la luz artificial. Otro estaba sentado, pero con el rostro agachado y escondido por una gorra de béisbol que estaba tan sucia como el resto de sus ropas. Un pesado aroma a alcohol llenaba el aire.

Rei llevó a Aki rápidamente al siguiente vagón, que estaba vacío. Ahí se sentaron en silencio mientras el tren seguía adelante, deteniéndose en las paradas correspondientes, pero sin que nadie abordara. La niña que había estado tan llena de energía y parlanchina antes, ahora sólo descansaba su cabeza contra Rei, a punto de perder la pelea para mantener sus párpados abiertos. El único sonido que saldría de ella de vez en cuando era un bostezo.

Usualmente, todo lo que Rei haría durante semejantes viajes sería sentarse derecha y mirar fijamente al frente hasta llegar a su parada, sin importarle sus alrededores en el tren o el paisaje. Pero esta vez, encontró sus ojos fijos en el pequeño cuerpo que presionaba contra el suyo.

Le ayudó a conservar la calma. Apenas y podía creer que de verdad estaba haciendo esto; huyendo del mismísimo propósito de su vida, desafiando al hombre que la creó. Por una vez no seguiría sus órdenes. A partir de ahora, tendría que tomar sus propias decisiones en la vida… tanto como eso durara.

Se había liberado de sus cadenas, pero había dado a cambio su seguridad. Todo sólo por ella.

Así que sólo era normal el sentirse nerviosa, temerosa de haber cometido un error… ¿Verdad?

"_Queridos Pasajeros_", un anunció de los altavoces internos del tren la sacó de sus pensamientos, "_debido al daño en las vías por el último ataque, este tren se detendrá en nuestra siguiente parada en Togendai. Pasajeros a Gora por favor continúen por la línea 14, Pasajeros a Gotemba pueden usar el autobús con dirección a Sengoku. Su boleto será aceptado ahí. Disculpe las molestias_".

Rei frunció el ceño ante el anuncio. "La línea no fue dañada en la pelea. Algo no está bien", musitó. Dando un vistazo a Aki, decidió confiar su sensación de alarma. "Tenemos que bajarnos ahora".

Se levantó, llevando a Aki consigo antes de que la tambaleante, somnolienta niña fuera capaz de comprender la situación; tomó la manija del freno de emergencia y lo jaló con todas sus fuerzas para activarlo. El chirrido le lastimó los oídos, y Aki, también, instintivamente se cubrió los suyos mientras el tren se sacudía en su involuntario intento por detenerse. La última sacudida casi la tumbó, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Apresurándose a la salida, donde Rei usó la activación de emergencia, salieron tan rápido como fue posible.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Rei se detuvo un momento, pero no le respondió a la niña que había llevado consigo. Sus ojos se dirigieron hasta donde las luces de la estación iluminaban a varias personas, obviamente armadas. Y por supuesto, ya se habían dado cuenta del alto prematuro del tren. Sólo sería cuestión de unos pocos minutos antes de que llegaran ahí para averiguar la razón de ello.

Sus ojos luego pasaron a las oscuras montañas que se asomaban sobre ellas, las cuales parecían ser aún más grandes, tan cerca de los límites de la ciudad.

"¿Rei?" Aki preguntó otra vez, "¿A dónde vamos?"

"Lejos", le dijo. "Tan lejos como sea posible".

OOO

"Estoy cansada y me duelen los pies", Aki gimoteó con honesta incomodidad. "Paremos aquí".

Contemplando, Rei miró a su exhausta compañera, ella misma respirando con dificultad. No hacía tanto calor como en su excursión con Ikari y Sohryu, pero el largo, empinado camino entre el bosque había agotado a ambas. Pero también sabía que aún estaban lejos de encontrarse a una distancia segura de la ciudad.

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se bajaron del tren; tenía ya bastante rato de haber amanecido.

"Tal vez habría sido más prudente conseguirte calzado apropiado", Rei le dijo a la niña.

"¿Calzado?"

"Zapatos", especificó.

"No me gustan los zapatos", Aki puso mala cara, aparentemente habiendo tenido ya antes una discusión similar. "Hacen que mis pies se pongan calientes, sudorosos y apestosos".

"Protegerían las plantas de tus pies", Rei discutió. "Nuestro progreso podría ser más rápido".

Aki sólo inclinó su cabeza sin comprender.

"No dolerían tanto como ahora", la piloto especificó.

"No es eso. Puedo caminar aquí. Sólo que no tanto".

Rei cerró sus ojos, tratando ella misma de recuperar el aliento. Cuando los abrió otra vez, se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a un pequeño claro. Unas cuantas grandes rocas yacían dispersas alrededor, invitando a ser usadas como asientos naturales. "Podemos descansar aquí por unos cuantos minutos", declaró y fue a sentarse en una de las rocas planas, Aki siguió el ejemplo al subir a una piedra opuesta a la suya.

Fue entonces cuando notó que podía ver la ciudad de Tokyo-3 desde ahí.

Allá abajo, él la estaría esperando, esperando a que cumpliera su propósito, el llevarlo a aquella cuya imagen había servido para que ella fuera creada. Aún podía escuchar el llamado que quería que ella regresara, al parecer sólo haciéndose más fuerte entre más se alejaba, sonando tan tentador, tan seductor, tan…

"¿Pasa algo malo?"

Rei jadeó por el shock. No se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que estaba temblando, el sudor frío combinándose con la transpiración de la extenuante caminata. Sus ojos cansadamente miraron a la niña que lucía preocupada en frente de ella, aún esperando una respuesta.

"Yo… sí… no…" Rei sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy segura…"

"¡Si te pasa algo malo lo sabrías!" Aki dijo con seguridad.

Sintiendo que la niña no se tranquilizaría tan fácilmente, Rei asintió. "Se… suponía que hiciera algo. Toda mi vida estuvo dedicada a esa tarea. Pero decidí no hacerla".

"¿Por qué?"

"Tal vez le habría causado mucho dolor a muchas personas", Rei le dijo a la niña curiosa, sin mencionar que ella era la mayor razón de su decisión. "Y no quiero que eso suceda".

Aki inclinó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Pero entonces por qué estás triste?"

¿Triste? Rei se preguntó si eso sólo era el limitado vocabulario de la niña otra vez, o si este sentimiento en verdad podía ser descrito así. "Estoy decepcionando a alguien con mi insolencia", explicó. "Alguien muy importante para mí, que ha estado ahí para mí toda mi vida. Pero… recientemente… Estoy confundida acerca de mis sentimientos por él. Y he estado cuestionando sus motivos. He llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo ayudarlo. De que no está bien". Sus ahora temblorosas manos arrugaron su falda mientras la apretaban. "Pero… pero aún así… yo… yo siento…"

Se temblor se detuvo abruptamente cuando sintió unos pequeños brazos sostenerla débilmente por la cintura. Ni siquiera había notado a Aki acercársele, pero levantando su cabeza se encontró mirando la cara llena de empatía de la jovencita.

"No conozco a ese alguien", Aki murmuró. "Pero aún me agradas".

Al principio, Rei no supo cómo reaccionar, confrontada con una preocupación tan honesta. Parecía demasiado sencillo cómo su pena fue aliviada por esas palabras. Pero entonces recordó lo que se suponía debía hacer en una situación así.

"Gracias", dijo sonriendo.

Un fuerte trueno encima las sobresaltó a ambas, Aki saltó gritando a los brazos de Rei. La Primera Elegida instantáneamente reconoció el origen como un VTOL rugiendo encima de sus cabezas hacia la ciudad. Y aparentemente no era el único.

Escuchando atentamente, notó el sonido de explosiones en la distancia.

"Ya comenzó", susurró para sí misma, pero Aki la escuchó.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Rei miró a su pequeña compañera. "No importa. Tenemos que seguir", declaró, jalando a la niña detrás de ella. Estaban demasiado expuestas en el claro. Si sólo una persona en las numerosas aeronaves hubiera visto abajo, habría sido reconocida fácilmente, poniendo a ambas en peligro.

Pero Aki no la siguió, habiendo plantado sus talones. Dándose la vuelta, Rei pudo ver que estaba mirando fijamente la ciudad, donde dos gigantes familiares habían aparecido para interceptar la fuerza de asalto. La niña parecía sorprendida por la vista, pero aparentemente no estaba asustada.

"¿Son esas… armaduras?" preguntó a Rei, sonando esperanzada. "¿En-enormes armaduras, bendecidas con los espíritus de las madres?"

Rei frunció el ceño por la sorpresa, pero Aki ya estaba explicando lo que iba a preguntar. "¡Papá una vez me habló de ellas!"

"¿Lo hizo…?"

OOO

Las palabras de Aki siguieron a Rei mientras continuaban su camino por entre el bosque, tratando de dejar la feroz batalla atrás. Podría haber sido pura coincidencia. Los Evangelions ya eran bien conocidos, así que el padre tal vez inventó una historia que se acercaba más a la verdad de lo que él mismo pensaba. O tal vez la niña solamente hizo conexiones con algún relato completamente diferente.

Pero la sospecha que se había formado sólo se reforzó, y la pregunta permanecía: ¿Y si no?

"Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm",

Rei parpadeó mientras la melodía se oía por encima de las constantes explosiones y disparos que se habían vuelto notablemente más fuertes desde que los EVAS se unieron a la batalla, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Es hat vor lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um",

Se dio la vuelta hacia la pequeña fuente, cantando calladamente para sí misma mientras escalaba una roca.

"Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,

Das da steht im Wald allein",

"Aki", Rei perturbó la canción, "por favor guarda silencio".

La niña dio un respingo, visiblemente sorprendida por la repentina prohibición. "Sólo… sólo trataba… esos fuertes ruidos…" Aki murmuró una excusa, aparentemente pensando que había hecho algo por lo que la podían castigar.

"Me disculpo", Rei rápidamente se movió para aclarar. "Pero tu canción tal vez atraiga a alguien".

"¿Eso sería malo?" Aki preguntó ingenuamente.

"Hay hombres allá fuera que tal vez… nos lastimen si nos encuentran", trató de formularlo de manera que asustara lo menos posible a la niña.

Pero el silencio que siguió por una vez molestó a la propia Rei. Y no sólo porque se dio cuenta de algo más.

"Esas palabras… era alemán, ¿Verdad?" preguntó, volviendo a mirar a la niña que la seguía.

Aki asintió. "Mamá me enseño. Dijo que era mejor que Papá", exclamó orgullosa, pero su humor cambió ante la memoria. "A él nunca le molestó eso. Entonces sólo me dijo 'Bien por ti' y me alborotó el cabello. Yo… yo siempre decía que no me gustaba cuando hacía eso, pero… pero…" Sus labios temblaron mientras comenzaba a sollozar, lágrimas escapando de sus ojos. "¡Pero m-me gustaba!"

Se detuvo, ahora llorando a todo pulmón.

Rei titubeó sólo por un segundo. Fue hacia la niña que estaba llorando y se arrodilló enfrente de ella, sus pálidas manos cuidadosamente acariciando el rostro manchado de lágrimas. Tuvo el efecto deseado de calmar a Aki y hacer que la mirara.

"No te preocupes", Rei le dijo. "Pronto verás a tus padres otra vez".

"¿De verdad…?"

Ella asintió sinceramente. "De verdad".

Una gran sombra de repente oscureció el área, los sonidos de alas gigantes haciéndola mirar arriba, pero ya se habían ido. El pavor la estaba llenando, al haber sido esta cosa muy diferente de las aeronaves que ella conocía.

Empezó a correr sin pensarlo dos veces, la sorprendida Aki detrás de ella, hasta que llegaron a otro claro desde donde pudo confirmar su temor.

"¿Los EVA Series?" susurró para sí misma.

Los pequeños dedos temblaban mientras se hundían fuertemente en la falda de su uniforme, junto con el cuerpo que se presionaba acobardado contra ella. "¡Ellos-ellos lastimaron a Mamá!" Aki gimoteó con temerosos hipidos.

Rei no le quitó el ojo de encima a las nueve criaturas blancas con alas mientras descendían en un círculo perfecto hacia su presa designada. Superados en número por los modelos tecnológicamente más avanzados, sería una lucha difícil para que los EVAS de NERV probaran lo contrario. Especialmente para la Unidad-02 que dependía de un cable que sólo tenía la experiencia de su piloto como la única ventaja real sobre las bestias sin cerebro.

Un fuerte pisoteo rompió la concentración de Rei; la tierra se sacudía mientras la fuente del sonido se acercaba rápidamente. Incluso ella dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando de repente saltó por encima de sus cabezas, otra sombra gigante bloqueando el Sol por un momento.

Observando la voluminosa masa del Jet Alone precipitarse en el campo de batalla, donde la pelea ya había empezado, Rei colocó su brazo en la espalda de la asustada niña y la atrajo hacia sí. "No", le dijo tranquilamente. "No lo harán".

OOO

Había sido difícil al principio hacer que niña volviera a moverse otra vez, la pequeña de tres años estando demasiado absorta ante la vista de los Evangelions, pero Rei lo logró antes de que la verdadera pelea comenzara. Habían venido por buen camino, cuando los árboles de pronto terminaron, revelando una carretera despejada.

Rei miró en ambas direcciones para asegurarse de en verdad estuviera desierta, antes de brincar la valla de contención y ayudarle a Aki a hacer lo mismo. Rápidamente fueron a los arbustos que se encontraban al otro lado. La carretera tal vez habría hecho su viaje por la montaña mucho más sencillo, pero aún cuando los sonidos y temblores emitidos por los gigantes que luchaban apenas y se oían en la distancia, no estaban lo bastante lejos de la zona de batalla todavía como para arriesgarse a caminar a plena vista.

Sin embargo, la fugaz sensación de seguridad del bosque a su alrededor duró poco. La carretera debió de haber dado un giro brusco, ya que de repente se encontraron en el estacionamiento de un puesto de vigilancia, encarando un jeep patrullero con tres soldados de la JSSDF igual de sorprendidos que estaban recargados contra el vehículo.

Aunque el segundo de sorpresa desapareció demasiado rápido, sin darles siquiera tiempo suficiente para escapar, ya que los soldados alzaron sus armas contra los dos chicas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rei se colocó a modo de protección enfrente de Aki, quien parecía estar abrumada por la situación, encogida de miedo contra su defensora.

"Escóndete", le dijo en voz baja a la pequeña niña. "Tapa tus oídos y no mires atrás hasta que te lo diga".

"¿Qué… qué hay de ti?" la voz temerosa de Aki preguntó.

"No te preocupes por mí. Ahora vete, rápido. Pronto estaré contigo. Hasta entonces, no mires atrás", repitió una vez más. Tomó varios agonizantes segundos más durante los cuales miró fijamente y con cautela a los soldados que se aproximaban, hasta que la nerviosa niña finalmente tomó una decisión y Rei se sintió aliviada de oír los pequeños pies regresar entre los arbustos.

No se sentía amenazada por los rifles de los hombres. No tenía miedo de morir. Pero no quería que Aki viera el derramamiento de sangre. Un ser tan puro no debía de ser manchado. A cualquier costo.

"¡HEY!" el hombre que debía de ser el oficial comandante le gritó a Aki. "¡Yoshida, ve por esa niña!"

"Yo…" Ahora sintió pánico. Estos hombres… que quisieran matarla era algo entendible. Pero que estuvieran dispuestos a cazar y matar a un ser inocente era imperdonable. Así que el pánico se convirtió en la chispa que encendió una emoción que la asustó, pero que también la llenó de determinación.

"¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LA LASTIMEN!" Rei dudaba que soldados entrenados para el combate se sintieran muy intimidados por la exhibición de una adolescente ahí parada con los brazos aún extendidos a modo de protección, pero se detuvieron al alzar su voz por el enojo.

"Vamos, ¿De verdad creen que estaban entrenando mocosos como pilotos de esos monstruos?" el hombre más nervioso a la izquierda del oficial preguntó. "Esa chiquilla no estaba en la lista".

"¡No me interesa!" el oficial contestó de vuelta. "Estaba con esta y _ELLA_ definitivamente es uno de los pilotos. No hay muchos chicos con cabello azul y ojos rojos. Esa otra niña probablemente es la primera de un nuevo grupo que NERV ha estado criando y ahora que saben que estamos aquí para detener sus planes, están tratando de ponerla a salvo para empezar otra vez en unos cuantos años".

Rei sólo sintió su irritación crecer por esos pensamientos paranoicos. "Ella no tiene relación con…"

"¡CÁLLATE!" el agitado oficial la silenció. "¡Tal vez no lo sepas, niñita, pero a ustedes los pilotos se les debe disparar a la vista! ¡Ishida!" Le hizo señas al soldado a su derecha, quien lentamente asintió y apuntó.

Rei cerró sus ojos, tratando de calmar su respiración y el alocado latir de su corazón que se había vuelto excesivamente rápido sólo ante la vista del arma que estaba apuntándole. Se enfocó, preparándose para que le dispararan, pero no sucedió nada.

"¿Qué estás esperando?" el líder del escuadrón demandó enojado tras varios segundos sin incidentes.

"Yo…" el soldado tragó saliva antes de abruptamente bajar su rifle. "Lo siento, Señor, yo… simplemente no puedo dispararle a un civil desarmado".

La ira del oficial parecía hervir. "¡¿Dónde diablos estuviste durante las reuniones sobre la misión?! ¡No podemos permitirnos ninguna misericordia!"

"¡Ya lo sé!" Ishida gritó de vuelta.

"¡Dijeron que cualquier que se lo pensara debía quedarse fuera de esto!"

"¡YA LO SÉ! ¡Demonios, sólo pedí una posición en las unidades de patrullaje por una razón!" Inspiró enojado. "Maldición, tampoco quiero que el mundo se acabe, pero… ¡Mierda, tengo una hija de su edad!"

Pero el líder no mostró comprensión. "¡Si no disparas ahora mismo, haré que te castiguen por traidor!"

"¡No me interesa! ¡Al menos tendré la conciencia limpia!"

El oficial bufó con disgusto. "¡Bien! ¡Entonces lo haré yo mismo!" declaró, alzando su arma para apuntar. "Nunca entenderé cómo pasaste el…" El sonido de un disparo terminó su frase. Su uniforme estaba lleno de sangre antes de que su cuerpo cayera al piso.

Ishida se lanzó sobre su otro compañero, pero los reflejos de Yoshida fueron más rápidos. Su cara de espanto hacía evidente que él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en su intento por sobrevivir de lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que se oyó otro disparo e Ishida cayó a sus pies.

Rei esperaba que esto fuera suficiente distracción para escapar, pero Yoshida la notó antes de que pudiera dar más de dos pasos.

"¡A-ALTO!" Llamó con una voz que se sacudía tanto como sus manos que sostenían el arma manchada de sangre, con la cual le volvía a apuntar. El shock de los últimos segundos lo había dejado pálido. El shock de uno de ellos convirtiéndose en un traidor. El shock de haber matado a ese antiguo colega, quizás hasta viejo amigo.

Pero ahora, seguramente no dudaría en matar a quien era la responsable indirecta de ello.

Nunca llegó tan lejos. Un disparo vino salido de la nada, fragmentando un poco del concreto de la carretera; otro dio justo enfrente del soldado lleno de pánico; antes de que un último perforara su hombro. Gritó mientras tiraba su arma y luego él mismo caía, retorciéndose de dolor mientras sostenía su herida.

Confundida, Rei miró alrededor, ahora finalmente al tanto del sonido de un VTOL que se acercaba. Mientras se daba la vuelta hacia él, vio que aparentemente estaba tratando de aterrizar en la carretera a una distancia segura. Ante la vista de los hombres uniformados, al principio temió que vinieran en ayuda de estos miembros caídos de la JSSDF; los últimos disparos le habían apuntado a ella, pero habían sido fatalmente desviados. No tenía esperanza de escapar en ese momento.

Pero entonces notó un rostro familiar en los hombres que se acercaban.

"Aprecio su ayuda, Señor Kaji", lo saludó cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca. Que suponía estaba muerto no la molestó mucho, ya que, obviamente, no lo estaba.

"No hay problema", el hombre de la cola de caballo dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque es toda una sorpresa verte aquí".

"Traté de escapar antes de que atacaran", Rei admitió tranquilamente. "Estaba segura de que no estaría a salvo en los cuarteles".

Kaji la miró un momento, pero como era usual en ella, su lenguaje corporal no decía más que sus palabras. "No estaba hablando acerca de razones de seguridad…"

"Yo…" Se sorprendió por su insinuación, aún cuando no era del todo inesperada. La vergüenza previa por su traición regresó un poco mientras se preguntaba acerca de cuánto debería de decir hasta que él estuviera satisfecho. "Tenía mis razones para no… ayudar al Comandante…"

No parecía completamente satisfecho, pero asintió. "Muy bien pues, eso debería facilitar las cosas bastante. "¡Sakamoto!" le gritó a uno de los soldados que lo había acompañado. "¿Tenemos espacio para alguien más?"

"¡Temo que ya iremos bastante apretados con estos tres!" el soldado respondió mirando a sus compañeros caídos que estaban siendo cargados al VTOL.

Kaji se rascó la barbilla, sus ojos se deteniéndose en el jeep de la patrulla.

"¿Crees que puedes acabar con esto tú solo?" lo llamó una vez más.

Hizo una leve mueca cuando Sakamoto alzó su pulgar, obviamente no muy feliz por la respuesta.

"Está bien entonces", Kaji se volvió hacia Rei. "Tomaremos el jeep y te llevaré a donde quieras hasta que esto se acabe".

Rei asintió, pero no se movió para seguirlo mientras él empezaba a caminar hacia el vehículo. Sus ojos se pasearon por el concreto manchado de sangre. "¿Podría llevar el auto al otro lado de esos árboles? No deseo pasar por este escenario otra vez".

"Um, claro", lo oyó detrás de ella mientras se dirigía al bosque donde había ido Aki, "¿Pero por qué no puedo llevarte conmigo ahora mismo?"

Ella se detuvo en seco. "Tengo que recoger a alguien", simplemente anunció antes de entrar en los arbustos.

Cualquier preocupación de que la niña tal vez haya corrido demasiado por el miedo no duró mucho, ya que Rei rápidamente descubrió su "escondite" detrás de un árbol que de hecho era más delgado que ella. Si algo hubiera salido mal, era casi seguro que no habría sobrevivido. Pero al menos las probabilidades de que hubiera presenciado algo eran muy bajas, ya que estaba encogida de miedo en la dirección opuesta, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y cubriendo sus oídos como le habían dicho.

Funcionó tan bien que Rei tuvo que tocarla tras dos intentos vocales fallidos de llamar la atención de Aki, la niña jadeando de sorpresa cuando la mano tocó su cabeza. "Ya pasó el peligro", Rei le dijo, ahora que tenía su atención. "Ahora podemos irnos".

Aki no preguntó por los detalles. Tomó la mano de Rei para que la adolescente le ayudara a ponerse de pie y no la soltó mientras dejaban el bosque. Incluso apretó más fuerte, dando un respingo cuando vio al señor Kaji en el jeep esperándolas en la carretera.

"No te preocupes", Rei trató de calmarla. "Él está aquí para ayudarnos".

Aki pasó la vista entre él y Rei y una vez más antes dejar salir un tímido "Hola…"

El hombre parecía igualmente desconcertado ante la vista de la pequeña niña tímida escondiéndose detrás de la falda de Rei. Un cigarrillo recién encendido salió volando del auto sin que Kaji le quitara la vista de encima a Aki.

"Um… ¿Hola?" saludó de vuelta, dándole a Rei una mirada que ella reconoció como una que buscaba respuestas.

"Su nombre es Aki. La conocí ayer", explicó rápidamente. "La estoy ayudando a encontrar a sus padres. ¿Ya podemos irnos?"

"Sí, claro". Suban", murmuró, aún mirando fijamente, pero ahora dándole a la niña una sonrisa amistosa. "No quise asustarte, pequeña. Sólo que… ¿Podría ser que conozco a tus padres?"

"No te conozco", Aki respondió sinceramente mientras Rei la ayudaba a subir al asiento trasero.

Kaji rió. "No, creo que no nos hemos conocido antes. Jamás olvidaría a una señorita tan encantadora", dijo. "Pero hay algo en tus ojos que parece familiar…"

"Estoy segura de que pronto veremos a sus padres", Rei interrumpió, sintiendo la necesidad de recordarle lo severo de la situación a pesar del brillo de esperanza en los ojos de Aki. "Eso es, siempre y cuando eventualmente comencemos a movernos".

"Claro", Kaji se giró al volante. "¿Así que a dónde quieres ir?"

"Estaba planeando en dejar la ciudad lo más lejos posible y tratar de dirigirme a Gotemba o Hadano. Pero si usted en verdad va a lograr detener el ataque, eso ya no será necesario".

"¿Entonces te parece bien que vayamos a NERV?"

"No", sacudió su cabeza. "Llévenos a mi departamento. Si el asalto en los cuarteles fue tan agresivo como me temo, no deseo llevarla a ella ahí ahora, aún si para cuando lleguemos ya haya terminado".

"Muy bien pues", anunció mientras cambiaba las velocidades, dándole una última mirada de anhelo al VTOL ascendiente que acababa de rugir sobre sus cabezas en dirección al Geofrente.

Kaji se acercó a la ciudad más cuidadosamente, tomando desviaciones obviamente para evitar cualquier otro peligroso encuentro o quedar atrapado entre los frentes hasta que tuvieran noticias de que el fuego definitivamente había cesado. Sin mencionar la pelea entre los EVAS que podía alcanzarlos en cuestión de segundos si tan sólo uno de los gigantes saltaba en su dirección.

Rei de vez en cuando miraba a Aki. La pelea estaba lejos de ser inofensiva, ninguno de los participantes parecía estar al menos sin algunas cuantas heridas sangrantes por las filosas armas que estaban siendo usadas, incluso algunas extremidades habían sido cortadas. Y justo ahora, los EVAS enemigos se estaban juntando alrededor del Jet Alone que se había quedado en silencio por alguna razón, haciéndolo trizas.

Era difícil decir que cicatrices semejante pelea podía formar en esta alma inocente. Aún más debido a su… conexión personal.

Pero afortunadamente, la falta de sueño finalmente estaba cobrando lo suyo en la niña ahora que se sentía a salvo y sus ojos luchaban cada vez más por mantenerse abiertos que en molestarse en ver a los monstruos afuera.

Una explosión ensordecedora de repente golpeó el jeep, sacudiendo el vehículo violentamente. Los rápidos reflejos de Kaji los salvaron de volcarse, el auto dando media vuelta al detenerse con un chirrido luego de que la onda expansiva pasó.

Sólo tomó una mirada en la dirección de la fuente para confirmar el temor de Rei. Era difícil decir si fue uno de los enemigos el que había caído y se llevó a varios de sus hermanos con él, pero eso no importaba. El EVA-02 ya no estaba en el campo de batalla.

El pavor la llenó mientras miraba a la niña que no se había percatado y que aún estaba cubriendo sus oídos y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos como si no estuviera segura de si la aterradora experiencia ya había acabado. Kaji, por supuesto, entendió al instante, igual que Rei. Pudo ver el dolor en los ojos del hombre cuando se encontraron con los suyos. Pero él había encarado a la muerte bastante a menudo como para no quedarse inmovilizado por el shock y el dolor.

"Debemos seguir", murmuró con voz grave.

Rei estaba a punto de asentir en acuerdo… pero entonces la golpeó. Justo cuando Kaji ponía el jeep de vuelta en su curso, una enorme cantidad de dolor, desesperación y rabia surgió a través de ella, con una intensidad aún más allá de que lo ella misma pensaba podía ser capaz, de haber venido de ella.

"Oh no…"

Los otros no parecieron notarlo sino hasta unos cuantos segundos después, cuando una fuerte tormenta oscureció el cielo de la nada. Pero el sonido no fue un trueno. Era el grito rugiente del EVA-01 mientras desplegaba sus alas.

"Mierda…" oyó a Kaji maldecir por el asombro, pero apenas y lo reconoció por entre las terribles emociones que llevaba el ensordecedor grito.

"Ikari…" rogó en voz baja, sosteniendo su cada vez más dolorida cabeza. "Ikari, no…"

"¿Qué… qué está pasando?" Aki preguntó con mucho miedo.

"Lo está llamando", Rei murmuró, sin saber ella misma si estaba respondiendo o sólo aclarando los sentimientos que fluían a través de ella. "Lo está llamando para que termine… para terminar con todo…"

"¿Quién qué?" Kaji preguntó consternado desde el asiento del conductor.

"¡Ikari!" repitió, casi gritando por el dolor. "¡Rápido! ¡Tenemos que contactarlo! ¡Antes de que sea demasiado tarde!"

"Dudo que podamos. Tendríamos suerte si tan sólo lográramos encontrar una frecuencia abierta de NERV", Kaji discutió, pero ya estaba trabajando en la radio con una mano de todos modos.

"Es… es demasiado tarde. Ya viene…"

"¡…INJI, YA BASTA!" una voz familiar de repente resonó a través del ruido del comunicador.

El dolor, la infinita pena de una pérdida insoportable fueron instantáneamente barridos por un tremendo alivio que Rei no estaba segura si era sólo de él, o suyo también. Mirando de vuelta al campo de batalla, vio a la Lanza de Longinus apuntando directo al núcleo de la Unidad-01, pero sostenida a salvo en sus manos.

La pequeña pasajera a su lado estaba demasiado emocionada por algo más para notarlo. "Esa…" dijo apresuradamente, señalando la radio. "Esa fue…"

"Sí", Rei confirmó, asintiendo débilmente, "esa fue ella".

OOO

No pudieron ver el final de la pelea, su camino llevándolos alrededor de una montaña impidiéndoles ver a los EVAS. Pero con Shinji teniendo en su poder la Lanza de Longinus, no cabía duda de que fácilmente acabaría con los enemigos que sobrevivieron la autodestrucción de la Unidad-02.

Cuando finalmente fue anunciado a través de la radio que todas las operaciones de combate debían cesar, y a todas las unidades se les ordenó retirarse y esperar por futuras instrucciones, el alivio inundó a los dos ocupantes del jeep que podían hacer uso de esa información.

Había terminado. Mientras que era imposible para ellos decir si podían llamarlo una victoria, estaban a salvo por ahora.

OOO

Rei gritó.

Acababan de detener el vehículo enfrente del edificio de departamentos donde vivía, pero el momento en que bajó del jeep, todo su cuerpo gritó de dolor. Cayó, sin escuchar siquiera las frenéticas llamadas de sus dos compañeros. Este dolor era diferente del que sintió de Ikari. Este parecía mucho más físico. Sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, su piel, luego la carne debajo de ella, quemándose. Y las flamas sólo se detuvieron cuando fueron aplastadas junto con su cuerpo. Entonces…

Todo terminó en un solo instante.

"¡Rei!" oyó la preocupada voz de Aki mientras se levantaba de la acera, aceptando la ayuda de Kaji para incorporarse. La pequeña niña se limpió la nariz que le escurría con su brazo. "¿E-estás bien?"

Tuvo que mirarse a sí misma antes de responder, sorprendiéndose: "Sí".

"¿Qué sucedió?" Kaji preguntó. "¿Algo sobre Shinji otra vez?"

"No… creo que, Lilith…" hizo una pausa, mientras el significado de ese pensamiento se manifestaba en su mente, "El cuerpo de Lilith fue destruido".

"¿Lilith…? ¡HEY, cuidado!" La mantuvo en pie cuando dio un débil paso, amenazando con caerse otra vez. "¿Tal vez deba subir con ustedes?"

"Eso no será necesario", Rei le aseguró, el mareo lentamente desvaneciéndose. "Y supongo que usted desea ir a NERV lo más pronto posible".

"Está bien", Kaji acordó luego de pensarlo unos pocos segundos. "Pero ten cuidado. Quién sabe si no dejaron alguna otra sorpresa".

No esperaron a ver que se marchara. Tomando la mano de Aki con la suya, llevó a la niña por las escaleras hasta su departamento. La destrucción ya era evidente antes de que siquiera entraran, la puerta habiendo soportado una fuerte explosión, ya que había una gran abolladura en el metal. Fue peor una vez entraron. No había habido mucho que saquear para los soldados, pero aparentemente se habían llevado lo que pudieron.

Dejando a la aún desconcertada Aki atrás, fue hacia la cama que había sido arrojada a un lado, y trató de jalar el pesado canapé hasta que la gravedad hizo lo suyo, dejándolo caer de golpe de vuelta sobre sus patas. La atención de la pequeña niña regresó a ella por el fuerte sonido, pero la ayuda que ofreció mientras Rei colocaba el colchón en su lugar fue más bien redundante ya que apenas y podía proveer la fuerza necesaria. Una vez la cama estuvo colocada, aunque no en su vieja posición sino diagonalmente en la habitación, le hizo señas a Aki para que subiera a ella.

"Puedes descansar aquí ahora. Buscaré a tus padres".

"¿No puedo… no puedo ir contigo?" la niña tímidamente preguntó, obviamente asustada por el pensamiento de quedarse sola aún si sólo fuera por un corto tiempo, del cual la mayor parte probablemente lo pasaría durmiendo.

"Estás cansada, ¿No?" Aki a regañadientes asintió. "El viaje necesario tal vez tome una hora o más. Es mejor para ti que descanses".

"Pero…" Aki murmuró, interrumpiéndose. Aparentemente estaba esperando algo para continuar explicando su problema.

"¿Pero?" repitió para que siguiera.

"¿Pero y s-si los hombres malos vuelven?" terminó, temblando ante el pensamiento.

Rei miró a la asustada niña por un momento. Probablemente no tendría sentido tratar de explicar que los soldados de la JSSDF se estaban retirando y ya amenazaban sus vidas. Sus ojos fueron a la siguiente habitación, escondida por la cortina parcialmente arrancada.

"Si oyes a alguien venir, puedes esconderte ahí atrás", sugirió, sabiendo perfectamente que eso no le otorgaría ninguna seguridad del todo si alguien en verdad trataba de lastimarla. Pero Aki aceptó asintiendo, antes de acostarse en el colchón, hundiendo su cabeza en la recién recogida almohada.

Viendo sus ojos cerrarse, Rei se dio la vuelta para irse. Aunque no llegó muy lejos. "¿Rei? ¿Puedes… quedarte aquí hasta que me duerma?"

No respondió. Simplemente regresó y se sentó en el colchón, donde permaneció durante diez minutos más.

OOO

Mientras caminaba por la desolada ciudad, los pensamientos de Rei aún buscaban una explicación para la conclusión a la que había llegado. Aún no sabía cómo era posible, pero sabía que tenía que serlo. La herencia de la madre. El conocimiento del padre y sus bien conocidas palabras. Y sobre todo la familiaridad que sentía con la niña.

Las últimas dudas empezaron a desvanecerse cuando Aki reconoció a los EVA series enemigos, luego se borraron por completo cuando identificó la voz de su madre.

Aunque no podía hallar una explicación lógica, aunque no sabía cómo, _conocía_ la identidad de los padres de Aki.

Mientras llegaba a un acceso hacia las profundidades del Geofrente, un único guardia estaba ahí visiblemente perturbado por la entrada demolida, una mirada de horror en su rostro. El rifle en su mano era todo menos firme. La JSSDF aparentemente había usado una pequeña ojiva o varias cargas explosivas para ganar acceso ya que sólo escombros y paredes ennegrecidas servían como recordatorios de las pesadas puertas. Eso, y ser el único hombre en una posición que se suponía debía ser defendida por tres, tras semejante ataque, era suficiente para poner al pálido guardia en extremo nervioso ante el mero sonido de sus pies.

"¡Alto! ¿Quién…?" Bajó su arma al reconocer sus rasgos inconfundibles. "¿Piloto Ayanami?"

No perdió el tiempo con saludos innecesarios. "¿Dónde puedo encontrar a los pilotos Ikari y Sohryu?"

OOO

Shinji sorprendentemente había tenido suerte y fue capaz de dejar la enfermería bastante rápido. Casi alcanzó a las chicas cuando llegaron al complejo de departamentos, pero habían entrado justo cuando había querido gritarles. Apresurándose tras ellas, subió corriendo las escaleras antes de detenerse jadeando frente a la puerta demolida del 402. Deseaba que Rei hubiera esperado con ese importante anuncio.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta y entrar, instantáneamente supo que se había perdido todo.

Se encontró incapaz de moverse ya que su mente estaba ocupada contemplando si la escena ante él en verdad podía ser real o si seguía en la cama de la enfermería, soñando un sueño imposible. Débiles sollozos resonaban por el aire desde donde Asuka estaba arrodillada en el suelo, su brazo sano abrazando fuertemente a una pequeña niña de cabello café que también la estaba abrazando.

_Su_ pequeña niña de cabello café.

"Estás lastimada", la voz que había añorado oír otra vez durante tantos meses dijo cuando Aki notó los vendajes en el hombro de su madre, pero Asuka rápidamente sacudió su cabeza.

"No duele. Ya no", susurró, probablemente mintiendo parcialmente. Ella aún debía de sentir el dolor, pero se figuró que fácilmente era ensombrecido por mucho por la sensación de sostener a su hija en sus brazos otra vez.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y por qué te ves tan extraña? Tu cabello… es tan largo".

"Es una larga historia", Asuka medio rió, medio lloró. "M-me lo cortaré tan pronto estemos en casa, ¿Está bien?"

Pero Aki sacudió su cabeza. "Se ve bonito", dijo, retrocediendo para mirar a su madre. "¿Estás triste?"

"No", Asuka rió. "No, para nada".

"¿Pero estás llorando…?"

Asuka sostuvo las mejillas de su hija, apretándolas dos veces como para asegurarse de la presencia de Aki. "Sonríes cuando estás feliz. Lloras cuando estás triste", repitió su vieja promesa. "Y haces ambas cosas cuando estás más feliz de lo que nunca has estado".

La niña no pareció entender por completo, pero asintió de todas formas. Su niña…

"Aki…" finalmente pudo decir, llamando su atención.

"¿Papá?" se preguntó, mirándolo fijamente por otro momento antes de separarse de su madre y correr riendo hacia él, extendiendo sus brazos para que la levantara.

Lo habría hecho de todos modos.

Dio un grito de alegría mientras la alzaba, sosteniéndola fuerte. El pequeño y cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, ese dulce aroma inundando su nariz; no había olvidado esto, pero nunca antes había parecido tan intenso. No quería volver a dejarla ir nunca más.

Aki, sin embargo, aparentemente tenía otras ideas ya que se alejó un poco. "¡Tú también te ves chistoso!"

"Y tú… te ves tal y como el angelito que recuerdo", Shinji contestó, lo tonto de sus palabras sacándole una risita a la niña en sus brazos. Sus ojos por un momento se encontraron con los de su esposa, mirándolos contento mientras ella se levantaba a regañadientes del suelo. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

La pregunta se la había dirigido más bien a él mismo, pero por supuesto, ella decidió responder de todas formas en la siempre tan entusiasta manera de alguien de tres años de edad. "¡No sé, desperté y todos mis juguetes se habían ido, hasta Kiko, y también mis dibujos y tú y Mamá no estaban ahí, pero esa mujer que daba miedo, que no daba tanto miedo la verdad porque me dio galletas, aunque cuando desperté pensé que daba miedo por lo que huí y todo era muy raro y hacía mucho ruido afuera y había tanta gente! ¡Estaba muy asustada entonces, pero luego conocí a Rei y fuimos con un autori que vestía un traje muy gracioso y conseguimos nuevos crayones, pero no me los dejaron usar, porque querían un papel por ellos pero simplemente no lo dijeron!" Señaló la pared. "¡Hicimos todos esos dibujos con los crayones! ¿Te gustan?"

"Sí", Shinji rió, atrayendo para sí a su hija llena de energía otra vez. Sólo entendió a lo mucho la mitad de su historia, pero eso no importaba. Se sentía tan bien tenerla de vuelta en sus brazos después de todo el tiempo que temió nunca ser capaz de sostenerla otra vez. Escucharía cualquier cosa que quisiera contarle, cualquier dibujo de ella sería una obra maestra digna de ser exhibida, sin importar cuán simple o cruda le pareciera a los demás. "Son geniales".

"¿Verdad que sí? Entonces fuimos a casa, y esa señora aún seguía ahí, pero con Rei ya no tenía miedo y la señora entonces me dio galletas. Estaban buenas". Bajó un poco la voz. "Pero… pero ustedes aún no estaban ahí. Así… así vinimos aquí. ¡Oh, pero primero comimos Ramen! ¿Sabías que tienen carne?"

"¿En serio?" Actuó sorprendido.

"¡Sí! ¡Y luego vinimos aquí e hicimos dibujos y los pegamos en la pared para que no se viera tan triste! ¡Y luego nos fuimos a dormir, pero Rei despertó y a mí también y luego dijo que teníamos que irnos lejos de los tipos malos y subimos a un graaan auto! ¡Era tan grande que no pude ni siquiera ver quién estaba manejando! ¡Y luego caminamos muuucho, mucho por el bosque hasta que me dolieron los pies y Rei dijo que necesitaría zapatos, pero no me gustan! Y vimos unas enormes armaduras justo como en tus historias y hacían mucho ruido. ¡Entonces los hombres malos nos encontraron y me asusté mucho pero Rei y el señor Kaji los espantaron! ¡Y luego volvíamos aquí y oí a Mamá en el auto y a Rei le empezó a doler algo, pero después ya estaba bien y se suponía que durmiera aquí mientras ella no estaba, pero aún tenía miedo de que los hombres malos volvieran, así que desperté otra vez y entonces se oyeron sonidos, así que me escondí, pero luego vi que era Mamá, aunque no estaba segura al principio de si era ella, porque ahora se ve tan chistosa!"

"Vaya…" jadeó él, tratando de no preocuparse mucho acerca de ciertos elementos desconcertantes en su historia. Después de todo, no le había pasado nada. "Parece que tuviste un… día muy emocionante…"

Aki asintió, pero esa emoción aparentemente duró poco y la falta de sueño aún estaba afectándola ya que notó que se frotaba sus ojos. "¡Me divertí mucho con Rei!"

"¿Rei?" preguntó, y todos los ojos ahora se posaron en la joven de cabello azul. Hasta ahora había permanecido en el fondo de la habitación, observando en silencio la reunión familiar sin interrumpir. Ahora parecía encogerse ante la súbita atención.

"Rei", Asuka repitió agradecida, dando unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, antes de sorprender a la chica de cabello azul al darle un fuerte abrazo. "Gracias…"

Sorprendida por el aparecer inusual comportamiento de la pelirroja, le tomó un rato a Rei para reaccionar, antes de que, titubeando, regresara el abrazo. "De… nada…"

OOO

Era casi como si hubieran vuelto en el tiempo, o avanzado, una vez más. Una familia, finalmente reunida de nuevo, caminando por la ciudad desierta. Claro, la destrucción esta vez no era tan severa. Y los dos padres, cuyas sonrisas simplemente no se desvanecían, aún tenías apenas cuerpos de catorce años de edad.

"Pesa más de lo que recuerdo", Shinji dijo en el camino. Aki estaba montada en sus hombros, sus brazos instintivamente alrededor de su cabeza mientras su cuerpo descansaba contra el suyo en su sueño que finalmente la había vencido. Incluso la idea de Kiko esperándola ya no pudo mantenerla despierta.

"Baka", Asuka dijo burlándose. "Mi niña no se ha vuelto más pesada. Eres tú el que se volvió más débil".

"Sí, eso creo", se rió, cuidando que Aki no se resbalara. "Ya no tengo el cuerpo fornido de una granjero que trabaja duro".

"Bueno, pudiste haberte ejercitado un poco", Asuka declaró severamente. Pero ese acto rápidamente se desvaneció mientras miraba a su hija que dormía. Lágrimas de felicidad amenazaban con formarse otra vez mientras acariciaba débilmente la espalda de su hija con su brazo sano, aún necesitando el contacto para confirmar que esto no era sólo un sueño. "Volvió, Shinji. De verdad volvió con nosotros".

"Y para ella sólo fue un día", Shinji musitó, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras entraban al edificio de su departamento. "¿Por qué no volvió con nosotros de inmediato? Kaworu dijo algo acerca de una 'alegría inesperada' y que sería mayor que una anticipada. Ciertamente tenía razón", Shinji sonrió, saboreando la sensación del cuerpo de su hija descansando contra él, su calidez, su peso, los pequeños dedos enredados en su cabello, incluso el poco de baba que le escurría por atrás de la cabeza, "pero no puedo creer que fue sólo por la sorpresa. ¿Fue porque nosotros ya teníamos un cuerpo aquí mientras que el de ella tenía que ser traído de vuelta también? ¿O no se le permitía estar aquí sino hasta que nos aseguráramos de haber tenido éxito? Pero entonces, ¿Por qué ella volvió luego de la muerte de Kaworu y no después del día de hoy?"

"Te diré algo, Shinji", una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara mientras subían las escaleras. "No me importa un carajo. Volvió y eso es todo lo que me importa".

No pudo evitar estar de acuerdo con eso, aunque se quedó en silencio el resto del camino. Aunque justo mientras entraban a su departamento, oyeron un pequeño murmullo de la niña dormida.

"a vine…"

OOO

Rei miró a su alrededor, un extraño sentimiento amenazando con abrumarla. La destrucción no la molestaba mucho; nunca había cuidado mucho este lugar de todas formas. Había vivido aquí sola por tantos años y la soledad no era nada raro para ella. Pero de algún modo el departamento lucía más vacío que nunca antes.

Tan… silencioso.

Había sido una emoción tan placentera, tal vez superando cualquier otra anterior, mirar la felicidad en los rostros de la familia reunida. Se había sentido bien haber sido agradecida tan a fondo, aún cuando no estaba segura de merecer la gratitud por algo que parecía haber sido pura coincidencia en primer lugar.

Pero ahora que se habían ido, tras haber experimentado semejante calidez, sintió frío otra vez a pesar de los rayos del Sol que pasaban por las ventanas. Su partida se había llevado algo de ella, dejando un vacío que anhelaba fuera llenado otra vez. Había pensado que la soledad no era nada raro para ella…

Pero ahora era mucho peor, cuando sabía lo que de verdad extrañaba.

Mientras daba un paso al lado, su pie rozó contra algo. Mirando abajo, vio una hoja de papel. Curiosa, se agachó para recogerla. Mientras la miraba, sus problemas de repente ya no parecían tan malos.

Cuidadosamente, la volvió a colocar en el espacio vacío en la pared, asegurándose que los curitas se pegaran de nuevo. Aunque el de la esquina superior izquierda no lo hizo, sin importar cuántas veces pasara su mano encima, así que tomó uno nuevo y lo reemplazó. Terminado su trabajo, dio un paso atrás, su vista pasando de dibujo en dibujo.

La mayoría de ellos mostraban a los miembros de la misma familia, una mujer con cabello rojo, un hombre con cabello café oscuro, y una niña, una pequeña niña. Algunos de ellos los mostraban juntos, en algunos otros sólo había uno o dos de ellos. Algunos dibujos sólo mostraban cosas que le gustaban a la niña. En algunos dibujos también había una persona con una mata de cabello azul y dos puntos rojos que servían como ojos. Y estaba el que Rei había hecho de Aki.

Eventualmente, la vista de Rei se detuvo de nuevo en el dibujo de en medio, el que acababa de poner otra vez. La pequeña figura de la niña estaba ahí parada junto a la que tenía cabello azul, las líneas de sus brazos entrelazadas. Todas le estaban sonriendo a Rei.

Y Rei les sonrió de vuelta.

OOO

Entrando a su departamento, Misato se sentía extremadamente cansada. La adrenalina que la había mantenido al máximo durante el día hacía mucho que dejó de fluir, reemplazada por pura satisfacción, pero incluso la alegría de haber visto a Kaji otra vez de momento parecía encogerse ante la alegría de ver una regadera pronto.

Inspiró profundamente cuando la puerta se abrió. Finalmente había terminado. Claro, aún habría un monto de papeleo por venir, un montón de decisiones que aún debían tomarse, un montón de preguntas que aún debían responderse.

Pero las peleas habían terminado. Esperaba que de una vez por todas.

Quitándose los zapatos de sus doloridos pies, sin molestarse en acomodarlos debidamente al lado, entró, sin notar a Shinji que estaba parado enfrente de su cuarto hasta que casi chocó con él.

"¡Shinji!" El cansancio instantáneamente pareció irse cuando, casi por reflejo, sus brazos se colocaron alrededor del igual de sorprendido muchacho.

"Mi-Misato…" susurró. "Es bueno verte, pero…"

"¡Misato!" Asuka siseó en voz tan baja como él, interrumpiéndolo mientras salía del pasillo aparentemente habiendo escuchado su fuerte saludo. "¡Shh! Guarda…"

Su tutora realmente no escuchó, sin embargo, y en lugar de eso sobresaltó a la pelirroja mientras también le daba un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Oh Dios, cuánto me alegro de verte!" Misato chilló de alegría. "¿Dónde han estado los dos? Cuando llegué a la enfermería ya se habían ido".

"Pfff, me pregunto por qué tardaste tanto en llegar ahí", Asuka murmuró, mientras trataba de zafarse del abrazo de oso ya que hizo que Misato se sonrojara con el recordatorio de su "emotiva" reunión con Kaji. "¡Pero ya guarda silencio!"

"¿Silencio? ¿Por qué…?" Misato aflojó el abrazo, mirando confundida primero a Asuka, luego a Shinji por respuestas. Pero en vez de eso su sorpresa aumentó cuando notó la pluma en la mano de Shinji y débilmente lo recordó usándola en su puerta antes de que casi se estrellara con él. Y justo cuando su vista se fijó en la madera en busca de la marca, pudo notar que su nombre en el signo con forma de corazón que una vez ella había puesto ahí estaba tachado y reemplazado con algo más. Pero sólo eso, ya no pudo leer más porque la puerta de repente se abrió.

"¿Mamá…?" una pequeña, cansada voz llamó y los brazos de Misato finalmente liberaron a sus encargados, cayendo inertes a sus lados justo como su boca se abrió de sorpresa ante la vista de la pequeña niña de cabello café que estaba ahí parada, frotándose sus ojos somnolientos con una mano, una muñeca de cabello café sostenida en la otra.

Asuka dudó en agacharse, gentilmente acariciando la espalda de la niña. "Hey Schätzchen. ¿Te despertamos?" preguntó, con una preocupación que Misato nunca había escuchado en ella. Tras asentir en respuesta, acercó aún más a la niña, sacudiéndola levemente. "Oh, lo siento. ¿Al menos dormiste bien?"

"Uh-huh…" vino una aún tímida respuesta.

La mente confundida de Misato apenas y podía articular las palabras mientras miraba a Shinji en busca de una explicación. "¿Esa… esa es…?"

"Sí", respondió llanamente, aunque su sonrisa, fácilmente la más grande que ella jamás había visto en él, habría sido suficiente respuesta.

"¿Misato Katsuragi?" Asuka preguntó en extremo formal, lentamente levantándose, su mano aún en la espalda de su hija mientras se hacía a un lado y despejaba el espacio entre las dos extrañas y los ojos curiosos de la mayor y la joven se encontraban. "¿Puedo presentarte a… Aki Ikari?"

OOO

Un techo desconocido.

Sólo lentamente, se puso al tanto de sus alrededores. Se encontró incapaz de moverse, siquiera hablar; y no sentía absolutamente nada en brazo derecho. Pero aún estaba vivo.

¿Así que ni siquiera se le permitía verla otra vez de esta manera? Tal vez realmente no lo merecía…

El sonido de una puerta abrirse alertó sus oídos, pero ni siquiera pudo mover su cabeza para ver quién estaba ahí, entrando en su habitación.

"¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?"

Esa voz era familiar. Sí, era… esa chica…

"He esperado lo suficiente para esto. No puedo posponerlo para siempre". Ese era el chico, su hijo. "Y no es como si Misato necesitara sostener otra mano".

"¿Quién es ese?" Esa era una voz que no conocía. Aguda, como de una pequeña niña.

"Ese es mi padre", Shinji dijo. "Tu abuelo".

¿Abuelo? ¿Podía haber pasado ya tanto tiempo?

"¿Está durmiendo?" La voz joven otra vez. "No es hora de dormir. ¿Por qué no lo despiertas?"

"Él… no despertará…" Shinji dijo, sonando casi arrepentido.

"¿Está acostado aquí por eso? ¿Está enfermo?"

"No, él… fue muy mal herido".

El rostro de la niña de cabello café de repente inundó su visión, mirándolo con curiosidad.

"¿Cómo puede dormir con sus ojos abiertos?" preguntó.

Shinji ahora apareció en su visión también. No podía estar seguro sin sus lentes, pero el muchacho realmente no se veía mucho mayor después de todo cuando puso su mano en el hombro de la pequeña niña. "Aki… No es como cuando nosotros dormimos por unas cuantas horas. Él duerme por un largo tiempo".

¿Aki? ¿Ese nombre…? ¿Esta era Aki? ¿Después de todo…?

"Pero no se ve feliz así", se quejó, mirando a su padre. "¡Deberíamos despertarlo!"

Shinji le sonrió. "Ya te lo dije, él no despertará. Los doctores dijeron que no saben si lo volverá a hacer otra vez".

"¿Nunca?" preguntó otra vez y el chico sacudió su cabeza. Los ojos azules de la niña mostraron honesta preocupación mientras veían los de él. "Pero eso sería muy triste". De nuevo miró a su padre. "¿Están seguros?"

"Temo que sí".

Ella pareció pensar en eso por un segundo, antes de… sonreír ampliamente. "¡Ya sé! ¡Es como en el cuento de hadas! ¡Si le doy un beso, de seguro despertará!"

Su padre aparentemente se movió para detenerla, y así lo habría hecho él mismo de haber sido capaz, pero Aki fue más rápida. Su pequeña boca se encontró de lleno con la suya en un pequeño picoteo. "¿Estás despierto ahora?"

Hubo una titubeante risa de Shinji así como de esa chica, Asuka, fuera de su visión. "Aki", llamó para atraer la atención de la algo decepcionada niña, "ven, ¿Por qué no dejamos que Papá hable con el Abuelo y vamos con la Tía Misato?"

Aki lo miró una vez más. "¡Adiós Abuelo!" dijo, antes de salir de su vista. Poco después, la puerta se abrió y cerró de nuevo.

¿Cómo podía ser esto? Sólo había durado una fracción de segundo, pero aún podía sentir ese tacto. Se había ido, pero aún podía ver esa sonrisa.

¿Cómo podía ser esto? Algo como esto no había pasado desde… _ella_…

El sonido del metal chirriando, arrastrándose contra el suelo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Esto debe de ser extraño para ti", Shinji dijo, aparentemente habiéndose sentado en una silla en algún lugar al lado de su cama. "Ni siquiera te conoce y aún así te ama, sólo porque eres el padre de su padre. Eso es algo que tú nunca entendiste; que alguien puede amarte sin tener otra razón que ser de tu sangre. Quién sabe si ella lo haría, si te _conociera_…" murmuró bajo su aliento.

"De cualquier modo, es difícil imaginar que a ella no le agrade alguien. En alguna forma es gracioso que alguien, que vivió prácticamente sola, sin conocer a nadie más excepto sus padres por casi toda su vida pueda adaptarse y abrirse tan rápido a los demás. Y esa es la hija de dos personas que siempre tuvieron muchos problemas para eso. En su primera semana en el jardín de niños, hizo más amigos de los que yo hice en toda mi vida". Rió calladamente, su orgullo fluyendo por su voz.

"Tal vez te preguntes por qué aún estás vivo. De hecho, todos lo hacen. Los doctores trataron de explicarlo, pero aunque estudié medicina por varios años, apenas y pude entenderlo. La verdad, la neurología no fue parte de mis estudios. Pero aparentemente tu puntería te falló en el último segundo, tal vez debido a un temblor o tal vez porque incluso lo reconsideraste cuando tu dedo ya estaba jalando el gatillo".

"Aunque de todas formas habrías muerto si Ritsuko no te hubiera encontrado y ayudado. Al principio siempre decía que ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho. Luego dijo que 'Tenerlo viviendo en esta condición en un mayor castigo para él que la muerte'. Aunque aún te visita bastante a menudo. La verdad no sé qué decir al respecto, ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, de hecho. Probablemente ni siquiera ella misma".

¿Akagi… Ritsuko… lo ayudó…?

"Hablando de visitas… Probablemente te estés preguntando por qué vine con todos aunque esté sentado aquí solo contigo ahora. Bueno, para ser honesto, no eres la principal razón de esta visita al hospital. Misato está… bueno, parece que Aki va a tener un pequeño compañero de juegos pronto". De nuevo Shinji rió. "Sorprendentemente, Kaji le propuso matrimonio casi inmediatamente, pero ella lo rechazó. Creo que sólo quiere dejarlo colgando por un tiempo como venganza, pero dudo que ella pueda dejarlo así más de unos cuantos meses".

"Por otra parte, Asuka y yo nos vamos a casar de nuevo pronto, en tres semanas para ser exacto. Pensé que habría tomado más tiempo obtener una licencia, dada nuestra edad física, pero tengo la sensación de que Misato tiró de unos cuantos hilos. Creo que debería decir algo como 'Desearía que también estuvieras ahí', pero no estoy seguro de si eso sería totalmente honesto", suspiró.

"Supongo que también te estás preguntando sobre Rei. No te ha visitado todavía, ¿Verdad? De verdad deberías verla, es casi como si fuera una persona diferente. Bueno, está bien, estoy exagerando un poco, pero aún así… ¿Sabías que tiene el talento de una artista? Supongo que no; empezó justo después de que conoció a Aki. Pero en serio, sus pinturas son impresionantes. Incluso vi la carta de una galería en su departamento cuando fuimos, pero no me dijo nada al respecto.

"Aki y ella son prácticamente inseparables cuando están juntas. Es bastante fascinantes verlas interactuar, casi me atrevería a decir 'lindo'. Tan sólo la semana pasada fuimos a la feria con ellas por primera vez, y ambas tenían la misma mirada de asombro en sus rostros cuando vieron la rueda de la fortuna".

Su risa entonces desapareció. "Hubo una discusión sobre si debíamos o no irnos de aquí; obtener una nueva identidad para asegurar que podamos vivir en paz. Por supuesto que sería más seguro, quiero decir que todos sabemos de esos fanáticos religiosos allá afuera y que los potenciales no muy contentos seguidores de SEELE no nos saludarían amistosamente si nos vieran en la calle. También nos daría una fácil oportunidad de ajustar nuestra edad un poco y tener un certificado 'oficial' de nacimiento de Aki, ya que eso evitaría un montón de preguntas incómodas y formalidades sobre la situación inusual de nuestra familia. Después de todo, incluso algunas personas que conozco no creyeron que realmente fuera nuestra hija hasta que tuvimos los resultados de la prueba de ADN.

"Pero Asuka no quiere saber nada de eso, y tengo que admitirlo, yo tampoco. No es sólo la pérdida y negación de nuestros nombres y pasados. Aki simplemente se acostumbró a la vida aquí, no le haría ningún bien arrancarla de nuevo de otro mundo y alejarla de sus recién encontrados amigos. Y SEELE no debería de ser mucha amenaza por un tiempo de todas formas".

"El presidente Keel fue hallado muerto, aparentemente sufrió un ataque cardiaco durante su ataque. Se determinó que el estrés fue demasiado para ser compensado por sus implantes. Mientras que los otros… Bueno, Kaji de alguna manera 'olvidó' detener su virus de computadora y provocó un escándalo político a nivel mundial. Uno de los llamados miembros de SEELE cometió suicidio luego de que las noticias se expusieran, otro lo intentó, pero fue encontrado antes de tener éxito. El resto está o negando su rol en la organización o tratando de culpar a los otros miembros con tal de zafarse fácilmente. Así que deberían de estar ocupados arrancándose las cabezas los unos a los otros, antes de ir por nosotros".

"Otra razón por la que nos gustaría quedarnos es porque los Yamadera nos ofrecieron el poder comprar nuestra vieja casa otra vez ya que decidieron quedarse a vivir con su hijo en Tokyo-2 y estarían encantados de que la tuviéramos. Los hemos visto bastantes veces desde la pequeña aventura de Aki, ¿Sabes? Extrañamente, fueron de los pocos que nos creyeron al instante cuando nos presentamos como sus padres. Aún tenemos que ver cómo manejaremos las finanzas, pero el pensamiento de volver a casa es aún más intrigante, especialmente por cómo estamos viviendo actualmente. No queremos que Aki viva en mi pequeña habitación, sin ventanas por más tiempo, y Kaji y Misato pronto necesitarán más espacio también".

Shinji inspiró profundamente después de tanto hablar y hubo una larga pausa antes de continuar. "Tú… ¿Sabes? Hay algo más que quería admitir contigo", murmuró en voz más fuerte. "Tal vez… tal vez puedo entenderte un poco mejor ahora. Cuando pensé que lo había perdido todo, estuve casi dispuesto a seguir tus pasos. Sólo fue por un corto momento, pero habría sido fatal. Porque entonces **realmente** habría perdido todo. Tal vez eso fue lo único que tú nunca pudiste entender…"

La puerta se abrió otra vez, terminando el monólogo de Shinji. La pelirroja apareció en su vista, cargando a su hija que sostenía su blusa. "Hey, ¿Ya terminaste?" Asuka preguntó en voz baja. "El chequeo de Misato ya acabó".

Shinji lo miró una vez más antes de lentamente levantarse de su asiento. "Sí, eso creo", respondió al ver a las dos. Aki sonrió ampliamente a su padre, instantáneamente agarrando sus ropas con una mano en un intento por subirse a él, a lo cual la ayudó al recibirla de los brazos de Asuka. "Hey, mi angelito. ¿Te divertiste?"

La sonrisa de la niña se transformó en una mueca. "No me dejaron jugar con las muñecas".

"Se refiere a los modelos de los fetos en varias etapas", Asuka explicó medio gruñendo, medio divertida, alborotando el cabello de su hija con lo que logró cambiar la mueca a una sonrisa. Inclinándose hacia él, plantó un breve beso en la mejilla de Shinji. "Así que, ¿Cómo está?"

"Oh, él…"

Pero Gendo ya no pudo seguir oyendo la discusión más tiempo. La plática se desvaneció y el velo ante sus ojos pareció caer otra vez, dejando la imagen de esta familia rondando en su mente como la última antes de que el sueño lentamente lo consumiera otra vez.

Una familia…

Sin que él lo notara, sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Eso era todo lo que siempre había querido. Casi lo había olvidado por el camino que tomó en estos últimos diez años, pero… ellos habían sido así una vez también. Sólo que una vez que Yui se fue, hubo una parte crítica faltante que no pudo ver reemplazada por nadie más que ella. Sin ella, no podrían haber sido felices.

Ahora Shinji tenía todo lo que él siempre había querido. Una vida con gente que lo amaba sin dudarlo. Gente con la que podía ser feliz.

Gendo sintió envidia de su hijo por eso. Pero más que nada, por una vez, estaba lo más orgulloso de él que un padre podía estar.

FIN

Notas del autor:

¿Aún conservan los dientes? ¿Niveles de insulina adecuados? Ya sé, ya sé, fue un casi exagerado, final feliz lleno de clichés; todos juntos, todos (los buenos) son felices, los malos recibieron lo suyo… pero demándenme, me gustan los finales felices. Y no es como si no se los hubiera advertido. ;P

¿Era este capítulo en verdad necesario? Bueno, ahí le estás preguntando al tipo equivocado, ya que como autor diría naturalmente que sí. Aún si "sólo" parezca un epílogo demasiado largo (a pesar de tener el verdadero epílogo al final) para algunos. Pero difícilmente habría sido divertido apenas tener a Aki frente a frente con todas las rarezas de la vida "normal", ¿No? Y también quería que Rei tuviera un rolo mucho más grande, más allá de "El 16avo".

Notas varias:

Estaba pensando en hacer que Aki cantara "Hänschen Klein" en vez de "Männlein im Walde", ya que eso tiene el extravío como tema. Pero una canción de "un tipo con un manto púrpura" era demasiado atractiva…

Hacer que Aki contara el capítulo entero en sus propios términos no era tan necesario creo, pero en verdad me encantó la idea de que describiera el tren como un "graaan auto". :D

La escena final de Rei es una de mis favoritas en toda la historia. Llegar ahí, sin embargo, fue un dolor de cabeza. Rei ciertamente no tendría utensilios para dibujar en casa, y ya era algo exagerado hacer que Aki regresara con sus ropas puestas (todo lo de "se quedó dormida así"). Claro, como dije, quería mostrar algunos conflictos entre ella y el mundo "normal" y ella tratando de salir de una tienda sin saber que tienes que pagar es un ejemplo perfecto. Pero al final, esos crayones hicieron bastante daño… XD

Dos de mis prelectores señalaron que no era tan obvio cuánto tiempo pasó entre Misato conociendo a Aki y la visita al hospital. Personalmente, pensé que era obvio que no fueron sólo unos cuantos días, pero tampoco _tanto_ tiempo (los años de estudiar medicina de los que Shinji habla por supuesto son esos en el mundo post-TI). Pero quise dejarlo ambiguo a propósito, ya que un tiempo fijo sólo me habría dado problemas con… ah, vean más abajo…

Notas generales del autor:

Bueno, eso es todo. Tras más de cuatro años (de hecho exactamente cinco para el día en que esto sea publicado), "La 2nda Oportunidad", ciertamente por un largo tiempo my fanfic más largo, finalmente está terminado. Es verdad, no fueron cuatro (cinco) años muy consistentes. Aún así, ha sido un largo trecho desde la idea de lo que fue esa primera escena y el preguntarse qué pudo haber llevado a Asuka y a Shinji a compartir una afección secreta.

Aunque fue por mucho mi más ambiciosa historia, ciertamente no fue perfecta. Más de una vez cierta, um… "ingenuidad" hizo acto de presencia, ya fuera casi al principio, como con Shinji y Asuka reconciliándose con los traumáticos eventos del TI horriblemente rápido, su nuevo hogar estando casi en perfectas condiciones; o en los últimos capítulos, como lo del JA o Kaji descubriendo a SEELE. Algunas cosas las traté de arreglar o explicar más tarde, otras no. Algunas estoy dispuesto a hacerlas otra vez, ya que, como dije en las N/A del "16avo", sólo es fanfiction. Se supone que esto es por diversión, no para entrar en las listas de la mejor literatura del mundo.

Aunque… divertido o no, algo que me molestó un poco fue cómo a menudo usé a Gendo y a Misato sólo para mantener la historia a raya y temo, especialmente en el caso de Gendo, más de una vez dañó la caracterización.

No todas las ideas que tuve para esto llegaron a la versión final. En una giro omitido de la trama, Asuka se suponía que se embarazara poco antes de que hubieran regresado, pero no le había dado a Shinji la sorpresa todavía. El 15avo habría usado eso como golpe final, preguntando cómo se atrevería a sacar fuerzas de Shinji cuando "¿Nunca le hablaste siquiera de mí?" (como "otra" voz habría preguntado). Poco después (¿O poco antes?), Asuka se habría embarazado otra vez, lo cual al final, por supuesto, habría sido ese segundo niño que presumiblemente perdió con el salto temporal. Pero mientras que el embarazo habría sido una buena razón para traer a Kaworu como el piloto de reemplazo, los embarazos simplemente habrían sido demasiados y el segundo niño se habría llevado algo de la importancia de Aki. Aunque la charla de "nunca volverá a ser ella otra vez", se originó de ese segundo (tercer) embarazo.

El tema de los "amigos" también tal vez pudo haber sido manejado un poco diferente. Estaba pensando en darle a Aki un amigo invisible o hacer que tratara a Kiko como tal y hacer que sus padres se preocuparan por _eso_. Pero al final, en vez de eso me gustó más su desconocimiento (también porque ella encuentra su primera amiga en Rei aquí).

Otra idea, que nunca tomé en serio, fue hacer que Asuka y Shinji se separaran por alguna razón tras el nacimiento de Aki, y sólo su desaparición tras su salto temporal los volviera a reunir. Como dije, realmente nunca quise pasar por eso; sólo fue algo que apareció en mi mente mientras escribía esas escenas de "Shinji regresa con ella de un paseo".

Algo que tengo que admitir que jamás siquiera se me ocurrió, pero que varios lectores señalaron: Hacer que la propia Aki fuera la razón del salto en el tiempo. Nunca lo consideré porque a) se suponía desde siempre que ella fuera una niña normal (así que nada de poderes angelicales tras el Impacto o algo parecido) y b) su plática al mar rojo en "Criar", lo cual al parecer le dio a muchos la idea de que pudo haber sido _su_ deseo por el bien de sus padres en vez de al revés, había sido escrita mucho después de que hice el flashback en "El 17avo" así que creo que me quedé ciego ante esa opción. XD

Otra cosa que he visto sobre la que varios lectores se estuvieron preguntando fueron los animales salvajes en el mundo post-TI; especialmente la escena con los monos en "Criar" dejó a mucha gente con dudas, o eso parece. Primero, no salieron de un zoológico, hay macacos que de hecho viven en Japón (cuántos sobrevivieron el Impacto(s) es otra cosa, pero la verdad ignoré ese problema de todas formas…). La cuestión radica en si trataron de secuestrar a Aki… ¿Tal vez para compensar algo…? -pistapista-

Con todo, jamás tuve la intensión de hacer una gran trama acerca de pelear con las fuerzas salvajes de la naturaleza. Claro, con los humanos fuera, los animales irían más a menudo a las ciudades, incluso los peligrosos. Pero eso era todo: simplemente quise mostrar que hay una clase de peligro acechando en el de lo contrario despreocupado mundo post-TI, algo de lo que Aki necesitaba ser protegida. Nada más, nada menos.

Ahora, quisiera agradecer a aquellas historias que me inspiraron para esto. No necesariamente para que no se aburran ahora con algo "nuevo" para leer (algunas tal vez incluso sean ilegibles ya que los filtros de ffnet empezaron a afectar las viejas historias), pero creo que es justo. Así que felicítense si notaron las influencias, ríanse de mí, sacudan la cabeza por la incredulidad o gruñan molestos por ver _eso_ en los créditos otra vez:

Primero que nada estaría la bien conocida "Higher Learning" de Strike Fiss. La verdad no me di cuenta de las (descaradas) similitudes sino hasta después, pero merece este lugar de todos modos por ser el fic que me enganchó a ser un fan de Eva.

En segundo lugar, estaría "Destiny and Time" de Locke1. Muchos han seguido desde que lo leí, mejores y peores, pero fue (o más bien su secuela inconclusa) en "verdad" el primero del tipo viaje-en-el-tiempo/segunda oportunidad que leí, así que debe ser mencionado aquí.

Gran parte de la idea principal vino de "The Sandman Effect" de darksaber, en el cual su maravillosa vida post-TI no fue sino el sueño inducido por un Ángel. Mientras que la historia no es exactamente de mis favoritas, enfocándose más en triángulos de amor y malentendidos, en verdad (obviamente) me gustó esa premisa. El nombre de "Aki" de hecho se originó de esta historia (así como la idea del principio de "Repetir" con Asuka pidiéndole a Shinji que le diga que no fue sólo un sueño). Y supongo que el famoso doujin de Kimigabuchi, RE-TAKE tampoco debe faltar. Mientras que realmente no afectó la historia en general (el primer volumen apareció años después de que se me ocurriera esto), ciertamente tuvo algo de influencia en una escena o dos.

Y quisiera agradecer a todos mis prelectores, aún si probablemente a menudo me dieron más problemas que cualquier otra cosa. :P

Primero, por este capítulo Eric Blair, Tarage, LD y William T. Martin. Aparte de estos cuatro: Divine Chaos, Bal'ferrin, Fool's Gold, Nova, Leathal GD Weapon, dan01, Zeroasalimit y dennisud (quien merece una mención especial por hacerme hacer un control de calidad, que valió la pena). Muchas gracias chicos, aún cuando muchos de ustedes ya no están activos y muy probablemente nunca leerán esto.

Los créditos también van para aquellos a quienes les gustó tanto esta historia que la tradujeron para que más gente la disfrutara: el siempre veloz L-Voss (polaco), beamknight87 (español), y Seppuku/Chad/EvilClon(The Breeze)/quien más sea que esté trabajando en la traducción a alemán para la que soy demasiado perezoso. :P

El mayor agradecimiento, por supuesto, es para todos ustedes los lectores que siguieron esta historia durante los pasados cinco años, y soportaron los interminables retrasos.

Bueno, con eso concluyo. Más o menos. Aún quiero ir al menos a los capítulos 6 y 7 una vez más. Aún quiero tener al menos una imagen por capítulo para las páginas donde es posible (ejemplo, evamade y mi propia web). Y de hecho estoy pensando en hacer una versión con comentarios para mi web… pero dudo que vaya a haber suficiente interés para eso (supongo la mayoría ya se están saltando las interminables notas aquí :P).

Y hay algo más que me va a mantener pegado al universo de L20. Así que antes de recibir comentarios como "¡Secuela plz!", "¡Dame más detalles acerca de lo que Shinji dice al final!" o "¿Cómo reaccionó (…) frente a Aki?"… bueno, tal vez quieran ver mi página (si no están leyendo esto ya ahí, deberían poder encontrar un link en mi perfil). ;)

Traducido al español el 13 de Julio del 2009

OOO

Notas del traductor: finalmente, tras 3 años, esta historia terminó de ser traducida. Con poco más de un año de demora respecto a la publicación original en inglés pero más vale tarde que nunca al ser un proyecto que estaba muy cerca de completar pero que simplemente dejé de largo por muchas cosas que pasaron este año, aunque más probablemente, el principal culpable sea mi gradual desinterés por la serie en general, el cual fue avivado un poco gracias al reciente lanzamiento de la segunda película del Rebuild y la continuación al fin del manga oficial. ¿Quiere decir esto que mi pasión por la serie se reavivó al mismo grado de antaño que me permitió escribir 2 historias bastante largas y traducir otras 2 más o menos de la misma magnitud en un tiempo relativamente corto? No, no realmente.

No puedo decir otra cosa más que me sentirme muy feliz de haber podido completar este trabajo en espera de que más personas allá fuera puedan disfrutar de este relato en su totalidad, el cual como menciona el autor del mismo, me gustó tanto que me di a la loca idea de traducirlo. De igual forma, marca lo que muy probablemente sea mi último trabajo aquí en ffnet, por lo menos como traductor, ya que como autor aún es probable que me de a la tarea de escribir algo (no necesariamente de Evangelion y probablemente no algo muy largo y casi seguro en inglés) ocasionalmente. Por lo tanto, me gustaría pasar la estafeta a alguien dispuesto a terminar "Un Ángel Involuntario", una historia igualmente magnífica (y corta, 70,000 palabras) y con bastantes toques de originalidad centrada esta vez en Rei para darle un poco más de variedad en lo referente a quién es la heroína en las historias largas de Evangelion.

Sin más que decir, me despido al cerrar el telón de otro gran relato.

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver en otra historia.


End file.
